The adventures of Aomine and Kagami's magical dick !
by Futae
Summary: Aomine apprend un TERRIBLE secret sur Kagami et toute sa vie s'en trouve bouleversée ! Comment va t-il gérer les émotions suscitées par cette découverte incongrue ? Un monde dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence s'ouvre alors à lui... semé de nouvelles possibilités, de nouvelles rencontres et... de sentiments naissants... ? [Kagami x Aomine][KagaAo] [Slowbuild/Slowburn]
1. A Whole New World

**Bonjour :D**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui une petite fic sans prétention, pour se "détendre" entre deux chapitres de ma fic "Shadows and Light". Attention, gros délire à signaler ! Je ne vais pas vous spoiler, mais sachez juste que cette fic ne comportera que 2-3 chapitres maximum et qu'elle me sert avant tout de défouloir.**

 **Langage cru, ordurier et future(s) scène(s) de sexe sont au programme !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas amis.

Voilà, c'était dit.

Quant à savoir la nature exacte de leur relation et bien... c'était difficile à définir. En vérité, Aomine lui-même aurait eu du mal à mettre un mot sur le lien qui les unissait...

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques mois... Bon, en réalité, ça faisait presque un an, si on comptait les débuts houleux de leur relation, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le terrain de streetbasket où Kagami avait l'habitude de traîner. Aomine était venu le défier ce jour-là.

Le tester.

L'évaluer.

L'humilier.

On pouvait donc dire que la première impression avait été très mauvaise, d'un côté, comme de l'autre. Aomine avait trouvé cet adversaire réellement pathétique et s'était senti insulté qu'il prenne **SA** place auprès de son cher Tetsu. Quant à Kagami, le bilan n'avait guère était meilleur : il avait détesté de toutes ses forces cet être arrogant et sûr de sa force !

Alors... Difficile d'être amis après de tels évènements. Même s'ils étaient repartis sur de meilleures bases suite à la défaite d'Aomine et que Kagami ne quittait jamais les _Jordan's_ hors de prix que lui avait prêté (donné?) Aomine, tout était bien loin d'être idyllique entre eux.

Bien-sûr, certains argueront qu'ils passaient beaucoup trop de temps ensemble (pratiquement tous leurs week-end, en fait) pour deux personnes clamant haut et fort qu'elles ne se supportaient pas. Et c'était suspect. Sans même parler du fait qu'Aomine finissait un peu trop souvent ses nuits sur le sofa de Kagami. Mais comment refuser le doux attrait d'un repas gratuit préparé par le tigre cordon-bleu ou une bonne douche chaude après un _one on one_ épuisant ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait _quelque chose d'autre_ entre eux, ils ne faisaient d'ailleurs pratiquement que jouer lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Ou manger. Ou regarder de vieux _replay_ de matchs de NBA « cultes » (d'après Kagami). Ils discutaient peu et rarement d'autre chose que de basket. C'était leur unique centre d'intérêt commun, alors cette routine leur convenait bien. Ils n'éprouvaient pas le besoin d'apprendre à se connaître mieux. Alors ça ne faisait ABSOLUMENT PAS d'eux des amis, ok ? Ni même quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche !

Alors... Aomine en fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il ne trouva pas son comparse habituel sur le terrain de _streetbasket_ ce samedi après-midi là. Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient officiellement donnés rendez-vous ici, mais Aomine avait dans l'espoir que Kagami serait ici. Ce type ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de leur _un contre un_ hebdomadaire. Leurs petits affrontements étaient généralement attendus impatiemment par le rouge. L'as bleu décida donc de faire quelques paniers, jusqu'à ce que le tigre décide de pointer le bout de ses sourcils bizarroïdes.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait, il réalisa que Kagami ne viendrait sans doute pas aujourd'hui et cela lui fit un pincement dans la poitrine. Pas que le joueur de Seirin lui manquait, ni qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien retenir Kagami, au point qu'il en zappe complètement leur petite session de corps à corps chargés de testostérone. La panthère se mit donc à errer dans les parages sans réel but, espérant peut-être tomber sur Kagami au détour d'une rue, qui sait ? Mais au lieu de cela, ses pérégrinations le guidèrent par hasard jusqu'à une petite librairie de quartier à la devanture décrépie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour localiser le rayon « coquin » de la boutique, vers lequel il fonça sans hésiter. Tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'ultime magazine de gravures de Mai-chan, une information cruciale se rappela à lui.

Kagami ne lui avait pas envoyé de texto depuis dimanche dernier.

Cela faisait déjà six jours.

D'ordinaire, ils s'envoyaient au moins deux ou trois SMS de provocation quotidiennement.

Souhaitant remédier à cela, le brun dégaina son téléphone.

 **Moi :** **« Hey amène ton cul et viens jouer avec moi. J'me fais grave chier. »**

Ok, ça l'emmerdait de le reconnaître, mais Kagami commençait à lui... _manquer un peu_ , en vrai. Mais alors juste un tout petit peu hein ! Ridiculement peu, même ! Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire non plus !

Son portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi que le tigre lui réponde si vite ! Il devait donc se faire chier autant que lui... ou alors... Peut-être qu'Aomine lui manquait également…

 **Bakagami :** **« Peux pas. Suis pas seul. »**

Aomine haussa un sourcil en lisant ce message. Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait Kagami, il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier refuser le moindre match contre lui, quelles que soient les conditions météorologiques et son état de santé.

 **Moi :** **« Quoi, t'as de la visite ? C'est le mec mignon ou la blonde canon ? »**

Mouais... Aomine était toujours aussi peu doué pour retenir les prénoms des gens. Enfin, sauf ceux qui l'intéressaient. Certes, Alex faisait plus qu'un bonnet E, soit le minimum syndical pour se faire remarquer par le pointilleux as, mais il aurait fallu qu'il la surprenne déambuler en petite culotte (ce qu'elle n'avait jamais encore fait en sa présence, à son grand regret...) pour qu'il daigne apprendre son nom. Quant à Himuro, ses talents de basketteur n'étaient pas suffisamment impressionnants pour mériter qu'Aomine retienne son prénom.

 **Bakagami :** **« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. »**

Bon apparemment, Kagami avait compris à qui le feignant de service faisait référence, mais…

 _Oh merde..._

Se pourrait-il que... Kagami soit en train de... ? Aomine éclata d'un rire tonitruant et il s'empressa de lui répondre.

 **Moi :** **« Genre… t'as un rencard et tout ? Sérieux, qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? Elle est aveugle ta meuf ou quoi ? Vas-y amène-la je vais lui montrer ce que c'est un vrai mâle ! Elle va te plaquer dès qu'elle me verra ! »**

 **Bakagami :** **« 1) Ouais. 2) Va te faire foutre, t'es pas son style. 3) T'aimerais bien être à ma place, hein ? Moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un ! »**

Aomine fut surpris que Kagami réponde par l'affirmative. Son cerveau avait un peu de mal à assimiler que Kagami _puisse sortir_ _avec_ des filles… C'était un nouveau et bien étrange concept pour lui, quasiment surréaliste. Oh la mauvaise foi d'Aomine n'était pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de reconnaître que Kagami était... disons... Qu'il avait un physique « décent », quoi. Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Il était même vraiment pas mal, pour un gars. Un corps athlétique. Une peau dorée, même si elle n'était pas aussi foncée que la sienne. Des lèvres pleines et un sourire chaleureux. Sans parler de sa personnalité assez bien trempée pour réussir à tenir en respect la turbulente Génération des Miracles (et ses lourds bagages émotionnels, qui avait de quoi faire fuir bien des psys…), ce qui était un exploit méritant d'être souligné. Aomine supposait que toutes les qualités du lycéen de Seirin devaient plaire aux filles…

Mais en revanche il était difficile pour Aomine de s'imaginer Kagami fréquenter quelqu'un, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce type n'avait jamais montré de l'intérêt pour le sexe opposé jusqu'ici. Dans l'esprit d'Aomine, c'était limpide : Kagami vivait et respirait basketball. C'était sa raison de se lever chaque matin. POINT. Il était carrément marié à ce sport ! Quant à la sexualité de l'Américain, elle devait se résumer à un ballon de basket avec un trou dedans pour faire sa petite affaire... Ouais, c'était ainsi qu'Aomine voyait les choses et il avait forcément raison !

Cependant le rouge n'avait pas totalement tort sur un point : Aomine l'enviait. Le brun était plutôt beau garçon et il le savait bien. Mais son caractère arrogant, méprisant et froid (conséquence de sa terrible dépression) l'avait grandement isolé des autres, rompant tout lien social avec autrui. Il s'était limité volontairement aux interactions basiques avec Momoi, sa famille et ses coéquipiers, qui constituaient les seuls contacts humains qu'il avait à peu près toléré depuis ces deux dernières années.

Et encore, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il ne les avait supportés QUE par obligation et non par plaisir… Alors avoir une petite-amie hmmm… quand bien même il en ressentait parfois le besoin de contact physique (en particulier, tard le soir, quand il était allongé dans son futon), c'était tout simplement inconcevable pour lui en l'état. Il le savait mieux que personne, les filles de son lycée étaient effrayées par lui. A sa décharge, il faut dire qu'avec son physique intimidant et ses traits agressifs, il était difficile à approcher.

Et puis, il n'était pas hyper avenant non plus et il est bien connu que les filles ne s'intéressent qu'aux types dociles, qu'elles peuvent manipuler à loisir, ou à ceux qui les couvrent de cadeaux ! Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Aomine concevait les relations amoureuses entre lycéens. Oui, c'était un poil réducteur, et alors ? Certes, on pourrait arguer qu'Haizaki était une véritable pourriture mais pourtant, son côté _bad boy_ n'avait jamais été un frein pour ses nombreuses conquêtes, mais très franchement, Aomine se voyait mal en jouer de son côté. Et puis, il se traînait cette réputation de pervers patenté comme un boulet tenace depuis le collège et aucune nana ne l'ignorait… Ca le grillait en puissance auprès d'elles… En plus, les nanas de Toho se foutaient pas mal du basket, il n'y en avait que pour les joueurs de baseball, de foot et de volley. Merde ! Même le club de natation complètement à la ramasse avait plus de groupies que l'équipe de la panthère !

Et qu'apprenait-il ? Que Kagami, le gros bourrin bête comme un caillou s'était dégoté une meuf ? Avant lui ?

BORDEL, c'était injuste !

Les meufs de Seirin devaient être bien peu farouches, ouais, c'était la seule explication !

Mais passé le dégoût de cette réalisation, l'envie de jouer le démangeait toujours autant… Alors pas question de déclarer forfait et de renoncer à une partie contre son éternel rival ! Ce n'était pas parce que Môssieur Kagami s'était découvert une soudaine PASSION pour les nichons que lui, le Grand Aomine Daiki, allait passer au second plan sans rien dire ! Parce qu'en attendant, il avait toujours cette furieuse envie de faire mordre la poussière à Kagami et même de s'inscruster ensuite chez le rouge, pour profiter d'un bon repas fait maison et de son écran géant pour mater le dernier match des Golden States Warriors en rediffusion... Et ce n'était sûrement pas une vulgaire grognasse sortie de nulle part qui allait soudainement contrarier ses projets, non mais ! Il s'empressa donc de se montrer très clair sur ce point…

 **Moi :** **« On s'en fout, t'as qu'à l'amener avec toi ! Ca ne prendra que cinq minutes, le temps que je te mette ta branlée. »**

Alors qu'il glissait le _book_ de sa chère Mai-chan sous son bras pour pouvoir répondre plus facilement, le dernier SMS de la part du tigre le fit plisser les yeux. A tel point qu'il manqua d'en lâcher le précieux magazine ! Incapable de détourner son regard de l'écran, il resta planté là, fixant le nouveau message en se demandant s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations visuelles. C'était forcément le cas vu ce qu'il venait de lire ! Ou alors... il rêvait encore ! Parce que c'était beaucoup trop surréaliste là !

 **Bakagami :** **« Le basket, c'est pas son truc. Et c'est pas une nana. »**

 **PAS UNE NANA** !

Nan mais c'était une blague, là ?!

Où était la caméra cachée ?!

Aomine dut relire la phrase trois fois pour être sûr que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à une telle révélation... D'habitude, il avait toujours une réplique cinglante à envoyer dans les dents du tigre, mais là, il se sentait bien dépourvu et séchait complètement. Parce que non seulement Kagami l'envoyait gentiment balader, osant décliner son invitation pour conter fleurette à quelqu'un qui détestait le basketball (ce qui était déjà suffisamment révoltant en soi, quelle perte de temps pfff…), mais en plus il ne s'agissait même pas d'une FILLE ?! Putain de merde ! Aomine ressentit le besoin immédiat de s'asseoir. Même sa précieuse Mai-chan ne suffirait à le soulager du choc engendré par cette révélation !

Parce que c'était bel et bien LE choc suprême de sa vie !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu ignorer une information aussi CRUCIALE au sujet de Kagami jusqu'ici ! Encore une fois, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient potes? mais même si Aomine n'était pas le tuteur légal de Kagami ou son père, ou responsable de lui ou _whatever_ , et bien qu'ils ne fréquentent pas la même école, c'était quelque chose dont il aurait DEFINTIVEMENT dû être mis au courant ! Parce que c'était loin d'être anodin ! Pire, encore ! Cela remettait TOUT en question entre eux !

Mais brusquement, son téléphone se mit à sonner fort peu discrètement dans la librairie et tous les clients se tournèrent vers lui, le fustigeant de leurs regards inquisiteurs. Le nom de Kagami s'afficha sur son portable. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ça, il en avait complètement oublié de répondre à l'Américain et comme cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait reçu son dernier texto, le bouffeur de cheeseburger devait penser qu'il avait eu un malaise... Décrochant et répondant instinctivement par un grognement désabusé, il reposa le magazine de gravures sur une étagère et il s'empressa de sortir, bousculant certains acheteurs dont il venait de troubler la tranquillité. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Kagami... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'air... Maintenant.

« Hey. » Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, le sortant de sa torpeur.

 _Kagami._

Ce même Kagami... Mais si… Vous savez… le GARS-QUI-SORT-AVEC-DES-MECS QUI-N'AIMENT-MEME-PAS-LE-BASKETBALL-PUTAIN ! (parce que oui, c'était bien le plus CHOQUANT dans toute cette histoire!) Ouep. _Ce_ gars-là… qu'Aomine considérait encore comme son adversaire le plus respectable et méritant il y a encore vingt minutes de cela… Pour le brun, il allait sans dire que le fait que sa conquête du moment aime le basket était un critère au moins aussi déterminant que son tour de poitrine ! Mais pas pour Kagami, apparemment ! (A propos… ça marchait comment avec les « gays » ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien entrer en ligne de compte ? Puisque de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la taille des seins ! Alors c'était quoi ? La circonférence de leur cul ? Un vrai mystère pour Aomine…)

« Tu mettais du temps à répondre alors je commençais à me demander s'il ne t'était pas arrivé un truc... Tout va bien ? »

Aomine perçut une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Un vrai _Boy Scout_ cet imbécile de ventre sur pattes ! Et Aomine discerna distinctivement des grésillements provenant d'une télévision, non loin de Kagami. Le rouge était selon toutes probabilités chez lui. A faire DIEU SAIT QUOI AVEC UN AUTRE GARS QUI N'AIME PAS LE BASKET RAAAHHH ! En tous cas, il ne perdait pas de temps, ce petit salopiot ! Et après, c'était lui qui passait pour un pervers ?! Quel spectaculaire foutage de gueule !

« J'étais occupé. » Répondit sèchement Aomine, d'une voix froide et distante.

« Me dis pas que t'étais en train de te toucher devant un de tes magazines érotiques ? »

Et Aomine avait très envie de lui répondre que ça ne le regardait pas… Sauf qu'au lieu de ça... il commit une énorme maladresse, dont lui seul avait le secret.

Les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres en un flot continu qu'il ne parvint à stopper à temps…

« Ouais bah c'est toujours mieux que de se tripoter en matant des queues... »

Instantanément, le brun eut le réflexe de se mettre une main devant la bouche. Olaaaaaaa ! C'était peut-être un peu disproportionné comme réaction, là, non ? Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Il avait lâché la bombe. Craignait un peu la réponse du rouge, il reprit la parole.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est juste que bah... je t'imaginais pas de ce _genre_ là... »

Pitié faites qu'il accepte ses excuses et ne lui en veuille pas ! Faites qu'il ne se soit pas senti offensé ou blessé par ces paroles ! Ce n'était pas le but, c'était vraiment sorti tout seul, sans réfléchir et Aomine le regrettait à mort !

« Raccroche pas stp... j'suis vraiment désolé... J'aurai pas du dire ça… » Insista t-il, rongé par les remords.

Mais instantanément, la voix forte de Kagami transperça ses oreilles.

« Putain... je savais que t'étais con, mais à ce point, tu bats des records ! »

Ouf ! L'énervement dans la voix de Kagami le rassurait presque ! CA, c'était _**SON**_ Kagami ! Ce type formidable qui ne se laisse jamais abattre et qui se tape bien de ce que peuvent penser les gens, à commencer par lui !

« Abruti ! Ca veut dire quoi _« je ne te savais pas de ce genre-là_ » ? Quel genre ?! Ca te pose un problème ?! Je fais encore ce que je veux avec mon cul, non ?! D'ailleurs en parlant de cul, je vais me faire un plaisir de botter le tien sur le terrain de street bas' ! »

« Wolaaaa doucement ! Moi je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, j'te rappelle ! En plus, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Dois-je te rappeler quel est le score actuel entre nous ? T'as plus de défaites à ton actif, que de victoires… Alors je serai toi, je la ramènerai pas trop hein… »

« Va te faire mettre ! » Eructa l'autre adolescent.

Cette phrase, jadis « innocente », possédait maintenant un tout autre sens, mais cela n'empêcha pas Aomine de ricaner en l'entendant. Ce qui était bien avec Kagami, c'est qu'il était toujours franc, sans arrière-pensées. Il n'y avait pas double sens caché dans ses mots et cela faisait du bien à Aomine. L'as de Toho savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec le tigre... alors... il devait rendre la pareille à Kagami, non ? Aomine fit donc un effort colossal pour ne pas se montrer offusqué par les préférences sexuelles du tigre…

« T'as aucune chance de gagner contre moi. Et ton mec aura tellement honte de te voir perdre, qu'il va te plaquer direct comme le looser que t'es ! Alors à ta place, je le laisserai sagement à la maison ! »

Non parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, Aomine n'était pas du tout prêt à rencontrer le petit-copain de Kagami ! Il voulait bien faire bonne figure en excusant le manque d'attrait de Kagami pour les vagins, mais fallait quand même voir à pas trop pousser non plus !

« C'est pas mon mec... on sort juste ensemble, c'est pas pareil. » Répondit énigmatiquement Kagami.

Même si cela ne faisait aucune différence dans la tête d'Aomine, bizarrement, cela le « soulagea », sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi…

En quelque sorte…

« … mais de toute façon, il a des trucs à faire alors... je viendrai seul. J'passe d'ici une heure quand il sera parti, ok ? »

« Oh. Ravi de constater que je suis toujours ta priorité ! Dès que ton p'tit chéri en a marre de voir ta sale gueule, tu te rappelles soudainement que j'existe, on dirait ! Comme c'est bizarre !» Le taquina amèrement le _ganguro_.

Non mais sérieusement ? Kagami préférait ce gars, par rapport à lui ? Et il ne comptait pas rejoindre le brun avant le départ de son chéri ! Abusé ! Aomine était pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait pas photo ! Déjà, il ne pouvait pas être aussi beau gosse que lui ! Ensuite, il n'avait aucun goût, puisqu'il n'aimait pas le basket ! (oui, oui, ça l'avait vraiment marqué) Et enfin... non Aomine n'était pas jaloux ! Ou peut-être juste un peu... il n'aimait pas se sentir délaissé ou relégué au second plan. Enfant unique, Aomine avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'être le centre d'attention. Ajoutez à cela ses talents surnaturels pour le basket et le brun se prenait pour une star ! Un prodige ! A qui rien ni personne ne pouvait résister ! Et Kagami n'était pas exempt de lui présenter ses hommages, comme tous les autres mortels !

Mais à part ça, Aomine n'avait pas du tout choppé le melon…

A tel point qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'il faisait une _**scène de ménage**_ à Kagami, comme s'ils étaient un couple…

« Et sois à l'heure... Marre de t'attendre à chaque fois... Bye... » Lâcha Kagami, nullement ému par les jérémiades de la panthère.

Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés puisque c'était Aomine qui avait poireauté pour rien, alors que d'habitude c'était Kagami ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, Kagami avait intérêt à s'excuser pour ça aussi tout à l'heure ! Non mais ! On ne faisait pas attendre le génial Aomine Daiki !

Le bleu était à présent bien énervé. Et c'était un euphémisme…

Kagami avait osé lui raccrocher à la tronche, pour ainsi dire. Et puis, ses dernières paroles l'intriguaient. Qu'avait-il bien pu vouloir dire par « ce n'est pas mon mec » ? Honnêtement, Aomine était perplexe. Ce n'était pas son petit-ami, mais ils sortaient ensemble ? Ca défiait toute logique, putain ! De rage et ayant besoin de confier de toute urgence, Aomine composa le numéro de sa troisième victime préférée. (la première étant Momoi et la seconde étant Kise)

Une voix groggy lui répondit au bout de la dixième sonnerie.

« Allô, Aomine-kun ? »

Il lâcha un bâillement.

« Oi Tetsu ! Tu pionçais ? »

« Oui. »

« Un samedi après-midi à 17h ? Putain, tu me désespères… Pas étonnant que t'aies pas de copine… »

« Toi non plus, je te signale. »

BAM. Ca, c'était bien envoyé !

« Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil ! Si j'en ai pas, c'est parce que j'en veux pas, ok ! » Se justifia le ganguro.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Quoi, tu m'crois pas minus ?! »

« Si, si. Enfin, probablement. Je crois. »

Aomine serra les dents. Kuroko avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs quand il s'y mettait, avec son côté lunaire et sarcastique.

« Bon, tu voulais quoi ? » Demanda le fantôme, encore à moitié endormi.

Alors… comment dire ça de façon subtile, distinguée et mesurée…? Aomine inspira un grand coup avant de hurler dans le combiné.

« TU SAVAIS QUE KAGAMI ÉTAIT PD ?! »

Tut… tut… tut… ce son fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Kuroko, probablement décédé sur le coup, suite au violent choc cérébral engendré par la voix d'Aomine, poussée au volume maximal.

Le brun recomposa rageusement le numéro de son ancienne ombre, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas également tué son téléphone par la même occasion.

« Allô ? » Fit la voix bien réveillée cette fois.

« POURQUOI T'AS RACCROCHE HEIN ?! ALORS MOI J'ME CONFIE A TOI ET TOUT ET TOI, TU RACCROCHES COMME UN ENFOIRE DE LACHE ALORS QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI MERDE ! JE CROYAIS QU'ON ÉTAIT POTES ! CA SE FAIT PAS DES TRUCS PAREILS ! » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse, en pleine crise de panique.

« Aomine-kun, si tu voulais bien cesser de crier dans le haut-parleur, j'ai déjà du perdre 30 % de mon audition tout à l'heure alors je tiens à préserver ce qu'il en reste, merci bien. » Exigea Kuroko qui avait failli se voir privé d'un sens.

Le brun haletait à présent. Sa gorge le brûlait et tous les passants le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Certains changèrent même de trottoir. Il devait passer pour un psychopathe !

« Calme-toi, pour commencer. »

« Comment j'peux me calmer, putain ! T'as pas compris ce que j'viens de te dire ou quoi ? Kagami est… »

« …. Oui, j'ai bien compris la première fois, pas la peine de répéter. Et pour information, on ne dit pas « _pédé »,_ c'est très malpoli et méchant. »

« Ah ouais et on dit quoi alors ? « Kagami aime les BITES », c'est mieux comme ça ? Et comment ça se fait que t'as pas l'air choqué ? Tu le savais ?! ET TU M'AS RIEN DIT ?! »

Alors là, ça dépassait l'entendement ! Pourquoi Kuroko lui avait caché un tel _scoop_?

« Peut-être que si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce qu'il s'agit de sa vie privée et que ce n'est donc pas à moi de le faire ? »

« Ouais… ça se tient… mais pourquoi LUI ne m'a rien dit alors ? »

« Sans doute parce qu'il avait peur que tu réagisses comme tu viens de le faire… Tu n'as pas dit des choses aussi vulgaires quand il te l'a annoncé, j'espère ? »

« Nan… je l'ai pas traité de pédé si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète… »

 _Je lui ai juste dit qu'il aimait se tripoter en matant des queues…_ Pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

Ok bon, il n'avait pas franchement fait beaucoup mieux, mais c'était passé _in extremis_!

« Je suppose que non. Sinon tu ne serais même plus de ce monde pour en parler. »

« Mais attends, c'est pas ça le pire ! Parce que oui, il y a pire ! A la limite, qu'il se tape des mecs, c'est son problème et tant mieux, parce que ça fera plus de gros nichons pour moi ! On se concurrencera pas comme ça ! »

« Alors quoi ? » S'impatienta Kuroko.

« Il… il… naaaan j'peux pas te le dire, c'est trop affreux ! »

« Alors ne me le dis pas. » Trancha simplement Kuroko, légèrement excédé par les gamineries de son ancien équipier.

« Bon ok, j'vais te le dire mais uniquement parce que t'insistes ! Mais tu dois me promettre d'être fort ! Assis-toi… respire un grand coup… vide ton esprit… et ferme les yeux… Triche pas hein, ou je le saurai ! Alors voilà… » Il marqua une pause comme pour se donner du courage. « … Kagami sort avec des mecs… »

« Oui, je sais on viens d'en parl… »

« … QUI N'AIMENT PAS LE BASKET BORDEL ! »

« QUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! » S'égosilla à son tour Kuroko.

A tel point qu'Aomine fut obligé d'éloigner son téléphone de son oreille ! C'était un véritable drame qui se jouait devant eux et ils se sentaient totalement impuissants ! Mais au moins, cela lui fit du bien de partager cette information qui le hantait avec quelqu'un.

« IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! » S'affola le fantôme.

« Ouais je sais, c'est terrible, hein ? »

« Il faut qu'on lui présente un basketteur ! »

« J'suis d'accord, mais qui ? Pas un mec de Toho, en tous cas ! J'vais gerber si je surprends Wakamatshit et Kagami en train de se roules des pelles dans les vestiaires ! »

« Pas un de nos équipiers de Seirin non plus, ça pourrait influer sur les performances de Kagami-kun, si jamais ils venaient à se disputer. »

« Hmm… et pourquoi pas un type de Kaijo ou de Shutoku ? »

« Kagami-kun risque de devenir violent face aux fangirls de Kise… »

« Et Midorima aussi est hors de question… La seule chose qui doit le faire bander doit être un bouquin de maths… »

« Pourquoi pas Takao-kun ? »

« Le faucon ? Mouais… j'doute que le sado-masochisme soit le truc de Kagami… »

« Alors qui ? »

« Tu veux pas t'sacrifier pour la bonne cause Tetsu ? T'es son ombre, après tout… tu te tiens derrière lui déjà au quotidien, t'auras aucun mal à faire pareil au pieu ! »

« Et toi Aomine-kun ? Vous vous voyez tous les week-end, alors tu pourrais… »

« Je te déconseille de terminer ta phrase Tetsu. J'sais ou t'habites, n'oublie pas. » Menaça le brun.

« Hmm… en tous cas, je suis rassuré. »

« Hein ? »

« Au départ, j'ai cru que tu m'avais appelé pour te moquer de Kagami-kun… Mais en fait, tu veux juste qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un qui le mérite et qui partage sa passion. »

« N'importe quoi ! » Rugit-il en piquant un fard malgré tout.

Kuroko avait peut-être raison… ce n'était pas tellement que Kagami soit attiré par les hommes qui le gênait, mais plutôt qu'il doive jouer un rôle pour cela… Le basketball était la chose la plus importante dans la vie de Kagami ! Ce serait con qu'il soit obligé de mettre sa passion de côté pour satisfaire son petit-ami du moment… Ce gars devrait accepter Kagami tel qu'il est réellement : un _basket junkie_!

« Mais si, regarde-toi ! Tu joues les entremetteurs pour lui depuis tout à l'heure. C'est adorable de ta part. »

« Ouais bah va surtout pas lui répéter ! Sinon, je kidnappe ton chien et je laisse Satsuki lui mettre un joli nœud rose autour du cou ! »

« Promis. Mais ne t'en fais, je suis certain que même si Kagami a un amoureux, il ne te délaissera pas pour autant ! Votre amitié restera intacte et il s'aménagera sûrement du temps pour continuer à jouer avec toi ! Rien ne va changer entre vous » Lui assura le passeur.

« C'EST PAS MON AMI, OK ?! » S'empressa de rectifier Aomine, vexé.

« D'accord, d'accord… je te crois. Enfin, probablement. »

« Tu fais chier… bon j'te laisse, j'arrive au terrain et je vais défoncer le cul de Kagami ! »

« Hihi. »

« LAFERME ! J'ai pas dit ça dans CE SENS LA ! »

« Sans doute. De toute évidence. Cela se peut. »

« Arghhh et arrête de jouer au _« ni oui ni non »_ avec moi, ça me rend malade ! J'te l'ai déjà dit en plus ! Allez, ciao ! »

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Le terrain habituel était vide. C'était un peu comme sa seconde maison ici, vu le temps qu'il y passait… souvent avec Kagami. C'était étrange d'y penser en ces termes, parce qu'avant de rencontrer le rouge et bien qu'il n'ignorait pas l'existence de cette aire de jeu, Aomine n'y avait jamais mis les pieds… A quoi bon de toute façon ? Dérouiller de minables amateurs ? Très peu pour lui… quelle perte de temps ! Il préférait rester enfermé dans sa chambre avec un bon vieux film classé X. C'était plus agréable…

Sauf que tout ça, c'était avant que ne naisse sa saine (et parfois malsaine) rivalité avec Kagami. Depuis, jouer au basket contre l'Américain était devenu son obsession numéro 1, supplantant même son addiction handicapante à la pornographie. Kagami l'avait vraiment sauvé, à plus d'un titre. De lui-même et de l'ennui.

Mais surtout de la dépression qui rongeait son âme, lentement, mais sûrement, comme un poison tenace…

Il ferma les yeux et envoya son ballon se loger dans effort dans l'arceau. Il avait urgemment besoin de chasser les pensées négatives et seule la présence réconfortante du tigre y parvenait.

Heureusement, Kagami était du genre ponctuel et il ne tarda pas à arriver, prêt à en découdre. Il retroussa les manches de son sweat et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son adversaire.

« A nous deux aho ! »

Les deux fauves s'élancèrent pour avoir la balle, mais ce fut Kagami qui gagna l'entre deux. Prenant de vitesse le brun, il marqua son premier panier - un dunk - avec une facilité déconcertante, qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Aomine. Mais la panthère n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle prit possession de la balle à son tour, mais rapidement elle fut contrée par le tigre de Seirin. Il n'était pas rare que Kagami parvienne à lui subtiliser le ballon, pourtant cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent… Comme pour se donner une motivation supplémentaire pour vaincre Kagami, Aomine lui courut après en lançant :

« Le perdant paye le Maji au vainqueur ! »

Ce qui, avec l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Kagami, était synonyme d'un mois complet d'argent de poche pour Aomine !

Il ne pouvait délibérément pas le laisser gagner ! Non seulement pour son égo fragile, mais aussi et surtout pour éviter de finir sur la paille ! Ca faisait des semaines qu'il économisait pour s'offrir une nouvelle paire de _Jordan's_ customisées, alors pas question de voir ses précieux billets financer l'appétit d'ogre du rouge !

Malgré tous ses efforts, Aomine ne parvint pas à arrêter le tigre ce jour-là. Kagami gagna par 7 panier contre 3 pour Aomine. Autant dire que la victoire du tigre fut écrasante. A bout de souffle et en sueur, Aomine ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Tout était allé si vite. C'était comme s'il avait joué contre un robot. Kagami était une véritable machine aujourd'hui ! Était-ce d'avoir un mec qui le rendait si fort ? C'était complètement con et ridicule comme conclusion, mais Aomine ne voyait que cela…

… ne réalisant même pas que le problème venait de lui…

En effet, il avait passé plus de temps à regarder Kagami que le ballon…

Le féroce tigre de Seirin ne dégageait pas la grâce d'une panthère lorsqu'il jouait, mais ses mouvements restaient spectaculaires, tout en puissance et en force brute. Malgré le peu d'efforts physiques fournis par Aomine, il était en nage et son cœur battait la chamade, encore troublé. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé à ce point chez Kagami pour que le brun concentre soudainement toute son attention sur lui, au détriment de ce sport qu'ils aimaient plus que tout ? Le rouge lui paraissait différent tout à coup, comme si… Aomine le découvrait sous un nouvel angle. Comme quoi, on peut passer devant un beau vase tous les jours et ne se rendre compte que des années plus tard de sa magnificence…

Parce que c'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver à Aomine…

« Quinze burgers, rien que ça ? Tu t'fais pas chier toi ! »

« Tu sais très bien que j'en prends au moins vingt d'habitude ! Mais je t'ai tellement éclaté au basket que j'ai eu pitié de ton portefeuille. » Sourit innocemment Kagami.

« Mouaaaaaiiisss… 'Tain tu vas ruiner ton mec, j'espère qu'il est milliardaire… ou que le Maji Burger lui appartient ! »

« Nan, il est pompier. » Expliqua Kagami, sans prendre la mouche.

Il prit place en face d'Aomine et il commença à dévorer joyeusement sa pitance, sous le regard surpris du brun.

Un pompier ? Rien que ça ? Alors c'était CA le métier du mystérieux « Monsieur-le-basket-c'est-pour-les-nazes » ? Hmm… ça voulait donc dire que le petit-copain de Kagami était un ADULTE alors ! Un vrai bonhomme !

… Attends une minute, pourquoi cette soudaine révélation emmerdait tant Aomine que ça ?

Ecartant son propre plateau encore remplit de burgers, qui ne l'inspiraient décidément pas ce soir, il afficha un de ses sourires suffisants dont il avait le secret.

« Ohh… Intéressant. Et dis-moi, il te laisse jouer avec sa grosse lance à incendie quant t'as le feu au cul ? »

Pour bien illustrer la teneur de ses propos, il adressa un clin d'œil appuyé à Kagami. Ce dernier manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son burger.

« Ahahaha ! » Le brun éclata de rire et il sortit son téléphone plus vite que son ombre pour prendre une photo de Kagami. Son expression faciale était de toute beauté, alors il s'empressa d'immortaliser cela sur son portable.

« Oi efface-ça abruti ! »

Kagami essaya d'attraper l'appareil, mais Aomine esquiva, levant bien le bras pour que son téléphone reste hors de portée de la bête sauvage.

« Je le ferai à condition que tu répondes à mes questions. »

« Je crains le pire… »

« Et tu as bien raison. Alors comment ça marche, l'un de vous fait la fille ? Vous échangez les rôles des fois ? Y en a un qui écarte les cuisses un soir sur deux ? Vous tirez à pile ou face ? Et ça fait quoi de se manger une b… »

« Assez ! » Trancha le tigre, au comble de la colère.

Aomine ne se départit pas de son sourire et il attrapa la paille entre ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de soda.

Etrangement, Kagami se calma presque instantanément et les rougeurs qu'avaient pris son visage disparurent aussitôt.

« Pour un hétéro, tu poses beaucoup de questions… »

Ah la provocation. Cette bonne vieille arme dont il étaient tous les deux adeptes ! Mais Aomine continua à siroter placidement sa boisson.

« Je me renseigne, c'est tout. T'es le premier péd… heu je veux dire… « gay » que je rencontre alors… » Ouf il s'était rattrapé juste à temps, pensant à ce que Kuroko avait dit tout à l'heure à ce sujet.

Kagami attrapa fermement son verre et il avala une grande rasade du contenu, faisant d'inspirants bruits de déglutition. Comme il avait un peu basculé la tête en arrière pour boire plus facilement, sa pomme d'Adam bien visible jouait au yoyo dans sa gorge, en un mouvement hypnotique. Le regard d'Aomine fut attiré comme un aimant et le temps suspendit son vol. Il n'entendait même plus les enfants chahuter derrière eux, ni le brouhaha des autres clients dans le _fast food_ pourtant bondé.

Ne manquant pas de noter le fort peu discret intérêt que lui portait Aomine, Kagami sourit et il se pencha doucement au dessus de la table pour combler l'espace entre eux. Puis, il susurra chaudement à son oreille.

« T'es sûr que t'as pas envie d'en savoir plus ? Je pourrai te montrer comment on fait dans les toilettes du resto si tu veux… »

Aomine sentit son cœur rater au moins trois battement et sa gorge se fit sèche alors qu'il venait de boire il y a quelques secondes. Le souffle de Kagami était chaud et LUI donna chaud ! Le brun serra instinctivement les cuisses comme pour empêcher quelque chose de poindre de façon un peu trop… vivace. Mais brusquement, un flash lumineux agressif le ramena sur Terre.

« Ahaha ! Ta tronche à l'instant, c'était _priceless_! J'ai hâte de la montrer à Kuroko et aux autres _Skittles_ ! »

 _Skittles_. C'était le surnom « affectueux » que Kagami avait trouvé pour désigner la Génération des Miracles parce que d'après lui, il y avait une ressemblance frappante entre eux et les bonbons acidulés que Kagami avait connu aux Etats-Unis.

« Bâtard. » Lâcha Aomine en serrant les dents.

« Tu as commencé. »

« Ouais. Pas faux. Hey dis, on se voit samedi prochain ? » Il effaça la photo de Kagami.

« Pour faire quoi ? » Il imita Aomine.

Ahhh Bakagami, le retour ! Ca faisait du bien, quelque part… Aomine préférait cela à celui auquel il avait eu à faire il y a quelques secondes… sûr de lui et provocateur.

« Pour mater des pornos dans ma chambre et se masturber mutuellement ! Mais non, crétin ! Pour un _one on one_! »

« Hmm… j'sais pas trop. »

« Quoi, t'as peur de perdre ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Nan mais… je serai sûrement occupé avec Ginji… c'est tout. »

« Ginji, c'est ton pomplard ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bah dis-lui qu'il te fera monter plus tard sur sa grande échelle ! J'veux ma revanche ! »

Aomine avait vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin à mendier comme ça ! Ils ne jouaient définitivement plus dans la même cour à présent… Kagami était passé chez les grands, jouant avec un autre genre de BALLES…

Et ça ne plaisait pas à Aomine. Pas du tout. Il allait devoir le forcer très vite à rompre avec ce foutu pompier et lui trouver un basketteur à la place !

Oui, c'était son prochain objectif !

* * *

Kagami lui avait dit qu'ils rejoueraient ensemble et maintenant quoi, tout ça parce qu'il baisait il se permettait de rompre sa promesse ? Pour Aomine, c'était inadmissible. Enfin, il aurait sans doute fait pareil que le roux s'il avait eu une copine… c'était normal de faire passer l'élu de son cœur avant tout le reste, mais Aomine et son égoïsme le supportaient mal quand c'était à leurs dépends.

Il avait envoyé quelques SMS à Kagami pendant la semaine et ce dernier avait répondu qu'il ferait tout son possible pour se libérer samedI.

Oui mais voilà, on était déjà samedi !

Et point de Kagami l'horizon.

Ok, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Kagami, mais il avait BESOIN de sa dose ! Sérieusement, personne n'assurait autant que le tigre sur un terrain de street basket… Kise et Midorima n'étaient vraiment pas assez physiques et vifs. Quant aux autres ploucs anonymes qui traînaient par là, ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas le poids face au super prédateur bleu.

Par habitude, par routine même, il s'était tout de même rendu jusqu'à l'endroit de leurs duels. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que Kagami parviendrait à se libérer et viendrait le rejoindre en s'excusant. Et Aomine comptait bien le laisser supplier pour obtenir son pardon ! Il était même prêt à lui demander de ramper à ses pieds. Ouep, c'était un programme qui lui plaisait bien ! Aomine allait lui faire payer son retard…

Brusquement, son téléphone convulsa dans la poche de son short. Il sursauta avant de regarder qui lui envoyait un message.

Miracle, c'était Kagami !

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il arrêta, parce que merde quoi, on aurait dit une collégienne de 14 ans qui glousse dès qu'elle reçoit un message du beau gosse de la classe !

 **Bakagami : ****« Tu fais quoi là ? Un petit street basket, ça te dit ? »**

 **Moi :** **« Oh sans déconner, ton pompier est parti en intervention, je parie. J'suis pas un bouche trou, alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ! »**

Il n'en pensait bien sûr pas un mot, mais quoi ? Il avait sa fierté aussi ! S'il répondait tout de suite en sautillant de joie, il allait passer pour un mec désespéré !

 **Bakagami : ****« On a rompu. »**

Cash !

Aomine manqua d'en laisser tomber son téléphone déjà bien meurtri. Ok, il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle et même si bizarrement, il se sentit un peu triste pour Kagami, il était ravi également ! Parce que cela voulait dire que le tigre allait à nouveau être tout à lui et rien qu'à lui !

 **Moi :** **« Eh bah. C'était rapide ! Enfin j'veux dire, ça n'a pas duré longtemps ! C'était pareil au lit ? »**

Ah mince… il aurait peut-être du dire un truc gentil pour le consoler, non ? Bah trop tard de toute façon !

 **Bakagami :** **« Bref, t'es dispo pour un basket oui ou non ? »**

 **Moi :** **« Attends je vérifie mon agenda… hmm… ouais ça devrait aller, mais vite fait hein ? J'ai rendez-vous moi aussi après ! Avec Mai-chan ! »**

 **Bakagami : ****« Ces pornos sont en train de te rendre complètement accro et débile… mais bon, je me contenterai du temps que tu auras à m'accorder… ça m'apprendra à t'avoir snobé la semaine dernière, je suppose… »**

 **Moi :** **« Exactement ! Allez, amène-toi ! J'suis déjà au terrain, alors me fais pas trop attendre ! »**

 **Bakagami :** **« I'm on my way. »**

 **Moi :** **« Et arrête de parler en ricain, j'comprends rien et ça me gave ducon. »**

Il éteignit son portable et le remit bien au chaud dans son short, puis il s'échauffa le temps que Kagami arrive. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pas dire « Mai Horitaka », le rouge pénétra sur le terrain. Il se firent quelques passes pour se mettre en jambes. Aomine essaya de réprimer sa brûlante envie de connaître les circonstances de la rupture de Kagami avec son Ginji, mais sans succès. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ces ragots de bonne femme d'ailleurs ?! Lui qui fuyait tous les _gossips_ que Satsuki affectionnait tant d'ordinaire…

« Pourquoi ça s'est fini entre toi et le Power Ranger rouge ? »

Direct et sans détour. Comme toujours.

« C'était un pompier, abruti ! »

« C'est pareil. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que je préfère les sportifs, tout simplement. Les compétiteurs, pas juste ceux qui font de la gonflette dans une salle de muscu. »

« Ahhh voilà qui est parlé ! J'suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, tu vois ! »

Parfait, Kagami revenait à la raison !

« Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu aimes les sportifs ? Tu m'avais caché ça… »

« Pas comme ça tête de gland… Mais regarde y a deux jolies joueuses de tennis qui n'arrêtent pas de pousser des cris de chattes en chaleur, juste de l'autre côté du grillage, à droite. Et comme y a du vent aujourd'hui, j'ai pu passer tout l'après-midi à reluquer leurs petites culottes. J'adore leurs jupes courtes ! L'inventeur du tennis devait être un sacré pervers, j'te le dis ! »

« Sûrement ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père. » Sourit Kagami en lui renvoyant la balle. « Mais t'as pas tort, les tennis men sont pas non plus, en fait. » Acquiesça-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche…

« Héhé tu vois ! Comment ça marche pour _vous_ , vous avez aussi un type de mecs bien défini ou non ? »

« Hmmm… pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« T'occupes. »

« Bah… J'en sais rien pour les autres, tu vois… j'ai pas la prétention de prétendre parler au nom de toute la communauté gay, mais moi, personnellement, non… j'ai pas de genre précis. Enfin, j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi non plus. »

« Juste les sportifs, alors ? »

Bon, ça réduisait déjà pas mal les possibilités ! Aomine savait au moins par où commencer maintenant pour trouver un nouveau copain à Kagami. Non mais… attendez, il n'avait plus besoin de faire ça maintenant que le pompier détracteur du basket avait débarrassé le plancher, si ?

« Hmm ouais… je crois bien. Contrairement à toi, gros pervers, j'ai pas de préférence. Je ne me focalise pas sur un trait physique en particulier… »

« Hey c'est uniquement parce que tu ne réalises pas à quel point les nibards sont merveilleux ! »

« Je suppose que non, étant donné que je ne suis pas celui de nous deux qui achète tous ces magazines de filles dénudées… »

Ils échangèrent un léger rire, mais le ballon échappa malencontreusement à Kagami, atterrissant du côté… gauche du grillage…

Pas du côté droit où jouaient les filles, mais du côté des garçons…

L'Américain trottina vers le grillage et un beau garçon brun qui avait récupéré le ballon lui sourit. Il n'avait pas le physique d'un pompier, ni même d'un basketteur, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Les joueurs de tennis étaient plus fins, mais il était plutôt mignon avec sa casquette vissée sur la tête et…

… OMG, il était vraiment en train de commencer à mater d'autres mecs ?!

Frissonnant de dégoût, Aomine alla se chercher à boire. Tandis qu'il vidait sa gourde, il gardait un œil sur Kagami, qui riait déjà avec l'autre ado de leur âge.

Le tennisman renvoya le ballon par-dessus le grillage et Aomine surprit les Kagami et le brun s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphone ! Le tout, en se lançant des regards de braise plein de promesses sexuelles débridées !

WOAAAAHHH C'ÉTAIT DU RAPIDE MERDE !

Aomine en recracha carrément sa boisson énergétique par terre ! Il suivit des yeux Kagami qui revenait se placer devant lui, d'un air nonchalant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il face à l'air incrédule d'Aomine.

« Tu viens d'avoir le numéro de téléphone de Tennis Boy là, j'ai pas rêvé hein ? »

« Non. Et il s'appelle Echizen ! »

« Ouais, on s'en fout, ça sert à rien que je retienne son prénom, puisque de toute manière, dans une semaine, tu ne seras déjà plus avec lui j'suis sûr ! »

« Haaan pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pas cool ! » Le railla Kagami en fronçant des sourcils.

« Vous autres les tarlou… les gays, vous êtes du genre volage, c'est bien connu ! »

Décidément, il y avait certains « termes » qu'il allait devoir rayer de son vocabulaire !

« Et vous autres les hétéros, vous êtes du genre con, tout le monde le sait ! »

Les deux basketteurs se toisèrent du regard un instant… jusqu'à ce que Kagami reprenne la parole.

« En tous cas, tu plais bien à son pote. Je peux t'arranger le coup si tu me le demandes gentiment. »

Aomine jeta un rapide regard - par curiosité pure HEIN - à l'autre tennisman. Un grand châtain à lunettes qui le salua timidement. L'as de Toho se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête, mais il renifla sèchement.

« 'M'intéresse pas. Trop plat. Pas assez de reliefs. »

« Tu dis ça, mais tu as rougi, je l'ai vu ! »

Il éclata de rire et lui envoya le ballon en pleine tête.

Aomine bouda et lui adressa un superbe doigt d'honneur qui venait du cœur !

Puis, ils se mirent en position pour s'affronter.

L'incident fut clôt.

Du moins, c'est-ce qui'Aomine pensa…

* * *

Lorsqu'il jeta son sac de sport à l'autre bout de sa piaule ce soir là, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était ouvert. Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son futon pour un petit tête-à-queue avec Mai-chan, il frémit en sentant quelque chose buter contre sa cuisse. C'était son ballon de basket qui s'était échappé du sac et avait roulé jusqu'à lui. Aomine cligna des yeux, un peu surpris et il le ramassa naïvement.

Tout à coup, une inscription au marqueur noir sur son précieux bien attira son attention !

Elle n'était pas là, avant !

Sur le ballon était inscrit (d'une écriture délicate et féminine. _« Appelle-moi_ » Suivi d'un numéro de téléphone et signé d'un certain _« Kunimitsu Tezuka »,_ dont le nom ne lui évoquait rien quand soudainement… il comprit !

Aomine hurla d'effroi et lâcha l'objet comme s'il venait de se brûler !

Merde, c'était sûrement un coup du tennisman binoclard ! Kagami avait fait exprès de renvoyer le ballon du côté du terrain de tennis à vers la fin de leur match et Aomine n'y avait vu que du feu en rangeant la balle dans son sac pour rentrer !

Ce soir-là, on entendit résonner une rugissement féroce dans tout le voisinage.

 **« J'SUIS PAS GAAAAAAAYYYYYYY PUTAIN ! KAGAAAAAAAAAAAAMI JE VAIS TE TUER ! »**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre !  
**

 **Honnêtement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Je ne pense pas qu'Aomine soit " _homophobe_ ", mais c'était plus drôle de l'écrire ainsi. C'est une source d'humour et de péripéties bien pratique !**

 **Echizen et Kunimitsu sont des persos de "Prince of Tennis", pour celles qui les auraient reconnus.**

 **A très vite pour un prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté, comme d'habitude et...**

 **... D'après vous comment va évoluer l'histoire ? Que se passera t-il pour Aomine et Kagami ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Boyfriend of the Week

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Après un mois d'attente, voici la suite des aventures GAY d'Aomine !**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre, un _lemon_ qui n'en est pas vraiment un, le défilé des " _boyfriend of the week"_ , Aomine qui doute, Momoi qui vole à son secours (?), Kuroko qui trolle, des _guest stars_ , et Kagami qui pécho à fond :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur du premier !**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentils commentaires et votre soutien indéfectible ! Vous êtes un vrai moteur et je ne m'attendais pas un tel "succès" pour cette histoire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Sauf que Kagami ne se contenta pas de son joli tennisman brun.

Non apparemment, il ne lui suffisait pas, alors il enchaîna avec son pote binoclard, celui qui avait fait des avances à Aomine en gribouillant sur son ballon de basket.

Ensuite, ce fut un véritable défilé.

Après les deux joueurs de tennis, il y eut un joueur de rugby (en fait, il s'agissait plutôt de football américain, mais Aomine ne voyait franchement pas la différence entre les deux sports), suivi par volleyeur et enfin, un joueur de baseball.

Et tout cela en l'espace d'un seul mois et quelque chose lui disait que Kagami n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... C'était comme si les vannes de son cœur avaient été ouvertes et Aomine pouvait difficilement suivre le courant des amours éphémères de Kagami. Cette succession de conquêtes ressemblait à un torrent volatile et puissant, qui dévalait monts et vallées à la vitesse du _Shinkansen_ lancé à pleine allure.

Alors bon... Aomine avait quand même bien essayé de se repérer dans ce beau bordel, sous peine de finir noyé sous le débit impressionnant de proies qui défilaient sur le terrain de street basketball ou au Maji Burger (lieux de drague de prédilection du tigre, quant il ne s'agissait pas carrément des gymnases Tokyoïtes où se déroulaient leurs rencontres sportives). Toutes les occasions semblaient bonnes pour que Kagami reparte avec un nouveau _toyboy_ sous le bras (ils étaient généralement plus petits que le dunker).

Fin observateur dès lors que quelque chose savait attiser son intérêt, Aomine en était parvenu à la conclusion que Kagami avait un goût prononcé pour les sportifs de... _« balle »_. Pourquoi ceux-là, tout spécialement ? Mouais... Aomine n'avait quand même pas poussé son analyse jusque là, mais c'était sûrement lié au fait que Kagami devait adorer que d'autres mecs s'occupent de ses... _« balles »_ personnelles... (et dire que le rouge prétendait ne pas avoir de « type » de mecs... Mon cul, ouais !)

Et justement, tous les types que Kagami avait fréquentés n'étaient rien de moins que des _cadors_ dans leurs domaines respectifs ! Ces gars-là n'étaient pas de simples amateurs éclairés : après l'enquête (uniquement dictée par la curiosité scientifique) dont il avait chargé Satsuki, il s'avérait que les petits copains de Kagami étaient tous notablement exceptionnels dans leurs sports !

Avant que toute cette mascarade ne commence, Aomine n'était pas au courant qu'autant de mecs étaient de « ce bord » là... et il en venait même à se demander si la queue de Kagami était une baguette magique, qui avait le don de faire apparaître tous les athlètes _gays_ du coin ! Ouais, c'était forcément ça ! Le rouge avait une sorte de pouvoir qui dépassait les frontières des normes hétérosexuelles !

Si Aomine l'avait si bien cerné, c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu faire. Plusieurs fois, répétant inlassablement le même rituel. D'abord, un regard doux pour établir le contact. Puis un sourire. Suivi d'un prétexte pour s'approcher. Et enfin, une caresse sur le bras ou l'épaule et hop, emballez, c'est pesé ! L'efficacité presque surnaturelle de Kagami ne devait rien au hasard. Existait-il une sorte de code entre péd... heu... homosexuels ? Des règles de séduction ? Si c'était le cas (et impossible de penser autrement quant on voyait avec quel facilité Kagami « choppait »), alors Kagami les maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts (et d'autre chose).

Un véritable tombeur ! Même lui était bien forcé de le reconnaître... la technique du rouge était parfaitement rodée et le tigre ne revenait jamais la queue entre les jambes quand il partait chasser... ET MERDE QUE C'ETAIT FRUSTRANT ! Aomine en était carrément jaloux, l'envie le rongeait tant il aurait aimé que les relations avec les nanas soient aussi simple ! Même s'il n'aurait sans doute que faire d'un tel succès auprès de la gent féminine, le _ganguro_ rêvait de posséder un tel pouvoir, juste pour se rassurer et se faire mousser auprès du commun des mortels ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écoutait même pas ses deux comparses...

« … Et Teppei-senpai a du plaquer au sol Hyuga-senpai pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Hasegawa-senpai. » Conclut Kuroko en aspirant une lampée de milkshake.

« Waaah Kurokocchi ! C'est dingue ! Tout ça à cause de Kagamicchi ? » S'étonna Kise, incrédule.

« Hai. »

« Mais... alors si je comprends bien, tout le monde sait que Kagamicchi préfère les garçons ? »

« Quand même pas. Mais le milieu sportif lycéen est... restreint. Alors les nouvelles vont vite. Surtout celles de ce genre. » Expliqua le fantôme de Seirin.

« La réaction de ton capitaine était quand même disproportionnée... » Se lamenta le blond en secouant la tête, avant de se tourner vers Aomine. « Et toi Aominecchi, tu en penses quoi ? »

Pas de réponse.

Kise cligna des yeux et secoua sa main devant le visage d'Aomine, pour essayer de le sortir de sa torpeur. Ce dernier jouait avec son curry depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, décrivant ses arabesques dans son assiette avec ses baguettes. Une chose était sûre : si Aomine était physiquement parmi eux, mentalement, c'était tout autre chose. Il semblait ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité, fixant son plat (auquel il n'avait pas encore touché) d'un œil morne. Face à la tentative infructueuse du mannequin, Kuroko n'y alla pas de main morte, lui. Il attrapa ses baguettes et les planta vivement dans la cuisse tendre d'Aomine qui sursauta en pestant de manière fort grossière.

« Putain Tetsu ! Ca fait mal, bordel ! »

« Au moins maintenant, tu vas arrêter de rêvasser et nous écouter. »

« Hein, quoi ? De quoi vous causiez d'abord ? »

« De Kagami-kun. »

Oh.

Hmm...

« Bah quoi Kagami ? Ca a l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour lui en ce moment, non ? » Répondit Aomine en se frottant la cuisse pour soulager la douleur lancinante.

« Un peu trop bien même. » Précisa Kuroko.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je vois que tu n'as rien écouté... »

« Ouais, nan, désolé. Tu peux m'la refaire ? Mais la version condensée, stp. »

« Je disais que suite aux rumeurs sur la sexualité de Kagami-kun, Hasegawa-senpai, le capitaine de l'équipe de cyclisme de Seirin est venu nous aborder mardi soir, après notre entraînement. »

« Oui et ? » Demanda Aomine, d'un air faussement désintéressé.

« Il a demandé à Kagami-kun de sortir avec le _sprinter_ de l'équipe de Shutoku. »

« Heu... quoi ? »

Donc... Kagami, sa _gayttitude_ et l'équipe de cyclisme de Seirin sont dans un bâteau. Qui tombe à l'eau ? Aomine n'était pas certain de suivre...

« C'est une manœuvre tactique pour obtenir des informations, tu comprends. »

« Oh oui, Kurokocchi a raison. C'est un truc vieux comme le monde ! Se mettre un rival de l'équipe adversaire dans la poche en couchant avec lui pour le manipuler ! Mais leur capitaine est intervenu pour remettre ce sale profiteur à sa place. Kagamicchi n'a pas bougé lui. C'est bizarre, pas vrai ? »

D'habitude, Aomine n'avait que faire des commérages. C'était sans doute pour cela que son cerveau s'était automatiquement mis « en pause » en entendant les deux ex de Teiko piailler. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que ça concernait Kagami. Et en guise de réponse, Aomine donna son avis sur la question en poignardant l'innocent curry dans son assiette. Hyuga avait eu le bon geste et heureusement que lui-même ignorait qui était ce fameux « Hasegawa », parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'aller lui payer une petite visite tout à coup. Et de le passer à tabac comme il le méritait. Ce mec ne manquait pas de toupet de se lancer dans une telle tentative de corruption impliquant le tigre !

Ca rendait malade Aomine rien que d'y penser...

Mais à bien y penser justement... Kagami n'avait paru accorder aucune importance à cette requête déplacée, alors... pourquoi LUI en aurait quelque chose à foutre, bordel ?! C'était les oignons de Kagami ! Et comme le principal concerné le lui avait déjà fièrement clamé, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul...

« Aomine-kun, je crois que ton _curry_ est mort à présent. Tu peux arrêter de le maltraiter. »

De rage, le brun en brisa ses baguettes et il se leva. Toute cette situation insolite... le contrariait vraiment plus que de raison... Et très honnêtement, ça le faisait chier de se mettre dans des états pareils pour cet abruti de tigre. Il comprenait la réaction protectrice, limite paternaliste de leur binoclard de capitaine (qui en avait dans le froc, lui !), mais en revanche, la passivité de Kagami l'énervait GRAVEMENT. Il avait besoin d'air et il se leva pour sortir. Si on était venu lui demander de jouer les agents doubles (avec option « écartement de cuisses ») pour l'équipe locale, Aomine aurait sans hésitation envoyé son poing dans la gueule de l'impudent qui avait osé poser la question fatidique.

Mais pas Kagami.

Pas ce connard d'Amerloque de mes deux, avec ses coutumes barbares et bizarres...

Décidément, Aomine ne le comprenait vraiment pas...

Bon d'accord, pour commencer, il y avait le fait que le rouge préfère les pectoraux musclés à une belle paire de seins rebondis. C'était révoltant et ça n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens ! Aomine avait beau retourner le « problème » dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines, c'était une véritable voie sans issue... Kagami n'était pas disposé à changer, malgré toutes leurs querelles et autres sempiternels débats à ce sujet...

Parce que oui, au départ, Aomine avait pris le parti d'accepter le « penchant » de Kagami. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait honte de passer du temps avec le rouge, qui était toujours le même en dépit de son orientation sexuelle, mais pour une raison inconnue, cette révélation parasitait l'esprit d'Aomine. La pilule passait mal. Une part de lui n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, ni à le concevoir. Il ne s'agissait pourtant en rien d'homophobie et Aomine ne craignait pas non plus que Kagami jette son dévolu sur lui. Il avait même trouvé cette nouvelle lubie amusante au départ, ne perdant pas une occasion de taquiner Kagami à ce sujet...

Mais dernièrement, ça le soulait.

Purement et simplement.

Sans explication particulière.

C'était intervenu du jour au lendemain, juste comme ça...

Kagami prenait tout beaucoup trop à la légère... même ses insultes. Même ses questions déplacées. Même sa curiosité malsaine.

Et surtout les réactions gerbantes des autres...

Bon sang, ça ne lui faisait donc rien d'être catalogué comme la « folle » du coin ? Au point même que des mecs peu scrupuleux cherchent à tirer parti de son corps ! Ca dégoûtait Aomine... c'était frustrant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Mais encore une fois, pourquoi cela l'affectait tant ? Kagami semblait le vivre plutôt bien de son côté et puis...

Il soupira en sentant son portable vibrer. Il avait enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son anorak et il réalisa qu'il avait commencé à marcher sans but dans la rue, sans réellement s'en rendre compte...

Il décrocha. C'était Momoi. Elle hurla et lui défonça le tympan, comme d'habitude.

« Dai-chan ! Où es-tu ? Tu es sorti du restaurant sans rien dire à Tetsu-kun, ni à Ki-chan ! Que se passe t-il ? Rien de grave, hein ? »

« Nan. Mais ils me gavaient avec leurs histoires de bonnes femmes. » Avoua t-il en se récurant l'oreille avec son petit doigt.

« Ca ne se fait pas ! La prochaine fois, préviens-les ! C'est impoli de partir comme ça ! »

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris Maman. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix, ok ? »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, malgré les vives protestations de Momoi, il changea d'avis et rapprocha l'appareil de son oreille.

« Hey... Satsuki... tu crois que je peux passer chez toi ? »

« Hmm ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je peux ou pas ? Dis-moi juste si je peux... j't'expliquerai après. »

Comment refuser ? Ca semblait important... Momoi le sentait bien dans le ton d'Aomine. Elle soupira, cédant.

« D'accord. Je vais prévenir Tetsu-kun que tu vas bien. »

Il mit fin à la conversation et rangea son téléphone avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle vivait dans le même immeuble que lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait lui dire, ni par où commencer, mais bon... il verrait bien une fois qu'il y serait. Ca viendrait sûrement tout seul.

En tous cas, il avait vraiment besoin de se confier...

* * *

Momoi roula des yeux. La sonnette stridente de la porte lui vrillait les oreilles... et elle avait un petite idée de l'identité de l'imbécile qui gardait le doigt appuyé dessus. La jeune fille referma sèchement son _shojo manga_ et elle alla ouvrir à l'énergumène en chef.

« 'Soir. » Murmura Aomine, en entrant sans même attendre que Momoi ne se pousse.

« Mouuuh Dai-chan ! » Le réprimanda t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

Mais le brun semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première paire de baskets. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le réfrigérateur et alla se servir une canette de soda bien fraîche, avant de daigner enfin remarquer Momoi. Il haussa un sourcil et la scanna du regard, de haut en bas. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en satin rose, bien trop étroite pour elle...

« Va te changer pendant que je remonte chez moi pour aller prendre mon ballon de basket. RDV dans dix minutes dans le hall. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai envie de faire un petit _one on one_. »

« Maintenant ? Mais enfin Dai-chan, il est presque 21h ! Et puis, tu n'avais qu'à demander à Ki-chan ou à Kagamin ! »

Pour couper court à la conversation, Aomine lui lança un regard triste, à peu près comme celui d'un enfant de 4 ans qui viendrait de se faire piquer sa sucette. Momoi abdiqua instantanément. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir ainsi. Bien-sûr, il était sans gêne et égocentrique 96 % du temps (elle avait des statistiques qui le prouvaient!), mais il n'en demeurait pas moins son meilleur ami et surtout quelqu'un d'attendrissant...

* * *

Le match – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, tant il fut à sens unique – fut vite expédié. Momoi maîtrisait les bases du basketball, mais elle ne jouait qu'occasionnellement avec les membres de la Génération des Miracles. C'était en général lors d'évènements rares, comme les anniversaires et même si les garçons se montraient plus réservés dans leur jeu lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le terrain, elle n'était pas de taille à égaler leurs performances. Alors quand Aomine ne lui faisait aucun cadeau comme c'était le cas ce soir, elle ne pouvait que subir. Mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle savait que quelque chose le perturbait et qu'il passait ses nerfs sur elle. D'ailleurs, quand elle tomba à la renverse en essayant de contrer un de ses tirs, il s'arrêta immédiatement pour venir le relever. Elle s'essuya les fesses en maugréant pour enlever la terre battue qui collait à son vieux jogging, avant de se diriger sur le côté. Elle libéra ensuite ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait rassemblés en une queue de cheval afin de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux durant l'affrontement. Pas que cela ait changé quoi que ce soit à l'issue de leur confrontation, cependant...

« Dai-chan, je croyais que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. »

Pas de réponse. Le brun s'était remis à dribbler contre un adversaire invisible et Momoi comprit donc qu'elle allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela, parce qu'elle le sentait préoccupé et elle savait que cela signifiait qu'elle allait jouer aux devinettes avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, s'adossant au grillage usé qui frémit sous son poids.

Bon alors... connaissant Aomine et en considérant la période à laquelle ses sautes d'humeur dignes d'une femme enceinte avaient commencés, la raison ne pouvait être que...

« C'est à propos de Kagamin, pas vrai ? » Devina t-elle.

Et vu la façon dont Aomine rata lamentablement le panier, elle sut qu'elle avait mis dans le mille !

« Est-ce que c'est... parce qu'il... préfère les garçons ? Je croyais que ça ne te posait pas de problème ! »

« Nan mais je m'en tape de ça. Je veux dire... ouais bien-sûr, au début, ça m'a fait bizarre... mais plus maintenant. »

« Oh... tant mieux, mais alors... c'est quoi le souci ? » Insista la jolie rose.

« Rien du tout. »

« Dai-chan ! Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique et viens-en aux faits ! »

« Kagami a changé... Il n'a presque plus le temps pour faire des _un contre un_... et même quand c'est par miracle le cas, faut toujours qu'une de ces tapet... qu'un de ces gars le drague ! »

« Ah je vois ! Et tu es jaloux ! »

« Ca va pas nan ? J'suis pas péd... heu... « comme ça » moi ! Ca m'intéresse pas les mecs ! »

« Ahaha ! Tu n'as pas compris, en fait je parlais du fait que tu doives le partager avec un autre ! C'est ce qui te met en rogne. »

« Argh sûrement pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que... de la façon dont tu le dis ça fait trop... »

« Trop quoi ? »

« Trop _GAY_ merde! »

« Vraiment ? Être ami avec un autre garçon, c'est être _gay_ maintenant ? C'est nouveau, tiens ! Alors toutes les filles le sont !»

« Oui mais non, c'est pas pareil pour vous les filles... »

« Ah bon ? » L'encouragea t-elle à poursuivre.

« Bah ouais ! Parce que vous les nanas vous n'êtes heu... comme ça que dans les films porno ! »

Mine effarée et passablement consternée de la part de Momoi qui hésita à se taper la tête contre le grillage face à tant de naïveté...

« Et puis même ! C'est dans votre nature de faire des câlins ! Vous en faites pour un oui ou pour un non et à tout le monde sans distinction ! Même aux animaux ! Vous les attrapez entre vos nichons et vous les serrez jusqu'à qu'ils soient tout blancs !»

« Non... CA c'est dans les films cochons, Dai-chan, pas dans la réalité... Films cochons douteux, par ailleurs... » Soupira la manager.

Devant l'air à la fois incrédule et sceptique du brun, elle marcha vers lui et lui arracha le ballon des mains.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il est normal que tu ressentes de la jalousie ! Kagamin est ton am... ton rival. » Se rattrapa t-elle « Et tu as donc envie de passer du temps avec lui. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hmm ! Evidemment ! Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, tu sais. »

« Mais j'ai l'impression... de ne plus l'intéresser comme avant. »

« Mouuuh ne dis pas ça ! Je suis certaine que c'est faux, mais peut-être que justement, c'est à toi de t'intéresser un peu plus à lui ! »

« Ecoute Satsuki, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas une tarl... »

« Oui, oui ! » Le coupa t-elle avant qu'il ne lui érafle les oreilles. « Je suis au courant ! Mais par exemple, tu pourrais lui demander de te présenter à son petit-ami ! Ca vous rapprocherait ! Et vous pourriez faire une activité tous les trois ensemble ! Tu devrais aussi essayer de t'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse ! »

« Mais je l'ai déjà fait tout ça... »

« Pas de la bonne manière ! Avant, tu faisais cela dans l'unique but de l'embarrasser ! Là, je te demande d'être sincère ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Imagine qu'il me raconte des trucs de cul ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de lui poser des questions sur sa vie intime, non plus ! Juste de te montrer... amical et courtois ! »

Deux concepts bien étrangers à Aomine Daiki, en somme.

« Mokay... j'ai saisi le truc. »

Et pour le prouver, il dégaina son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kagami. Ce dernier fut plutôt rapide à répondre, à la grande (bonne) surprise d'Aomine.

« Oi Bakagami, t'es occupé demain après-midi ? Ouais, j'sais... mais tu peux emmener ton mec si tu veux... Nan, nan promis, cette fois, j'me plaindrai pas. »

Tiens ? Aomine s'était donc PLAINT de la présence d'un des copains de Kagami auparavant ? Cela faisait à peine un mois et déjà, la panthère se la jouait possessive ? Momoi n'en fut pourtant pas étonnée. En vérité, c'était un peu plus compliqué que cela. Jamais le rouge n'avait présenté « officiellement » un de ses amants au bleu. Aomine n'avait fait que les apercevoir de loin, tout au plus. Non, en fait, ce qui tapait prodigieusement sur le système de l'as de la Génération des Miracles, c'était surtout quand Kagami se mettait à faire les yeux doux à d'autres mecs au lieu de se concentrer sur lui... et sur leur partie de basket ! Bon à la décharge de Kagami, on pouvait arguer que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute : en général, il ne cherchait pas les embrouilles, mais ces types venaient à lui et tentaient d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens.

Le tigre avait une côte de FOU, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Aomine, qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui monopolise l'Américain. Mais si Kagami venait directement accompagné par son prétendant actuel, le tigre ne risquait pas de se faire courtiser par autrui et dans ce cas, leur _game_ pourrait suivre son cours sans encombre. En effet, les autres garçons n'oseraient jamais tenter de le séduire sous le nez son petit-ami et personne n'interromprait donc leurs échanges de balle. Les vautours cesseraient de tourner autour de leur proie aux sourcils bizarroïdes, puisque l'épouvantail serait dans la place !Ahaha mais oui ! Finalement, Momoi avait eu une idée de génie et même si la finalité n'était pas exactement la même, Aomine y trouverait son compte. Et l'un dans l'autre, c'était tout ce qui importait !

« Alors c'est d'accord ? Disons vers quinze heures ? Ok ! A plus', sois pas en retard et prépare un caleçon de rechange, parce que tu vas faire dans ton froc quand tu verras à quel point je suis fort ! »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Momoi un sourire aux lèvres. Ca faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait le cœur léger maintenant et il se sentait bien mieux, même s'il était quand même un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer pour la première fois le « gars » de Kagami... Mais c'était parfaitement secondaire, tant il était davantage excité par le fait de rejouer contre le tigre !

* * *

Akaba Hayato était un imbécile.

Non mais sans déconner, quel genre de mec débarque sur le terrain de basket avec son étui et sa guitare ?

Encore un gros naze d'artiste raté, qui devait croire que le fait d'être un musicos allait l'aider à emballer ! Facile de savoir jouer trois pauvres accords sur une gratte, même Aomine en serait capable !

Enfin sans doute... sauf qu'il n'avait jamais touché à un tel instrument de sa vie...

Ledit Akaba lui rabattit les oreilles sur le fait qu'il avait étudié aux Etats-Unis, comme Kagami et avant, il jouait pour un club de football américain plutôt réputé, les « araignées » de quelque chose. Aomine n'avait pas réellement retenu le nom de l'équipe, parce qu'il s'en foutait, mais d'après ce que lui en avait dit Momoi ensuite, c'était pas des rigolos. Ils avaient littéralement défoncé les équipes de Kaijo et de Seirin l'an dernier et apparemment, la mésaventure du capitaine de l'équipe de cyclisme de Seirin n'avait pas servi d'exemple, puisque le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain était venu tenter sa chance.

Il s'était prosterné au pied d'Hyuga, pour demander que Kagami propose à son fameux _boyfriend_ de devenir leur nouveau coach... A un moment, Hyuga avait balancé un ballon de basket dans la tronche du malheureux type et il avait fallu toute la force de Teppei ET d'Izuki pour le retenir cette fois. Mais c'était carrément parti en couilles à un moment et Hyuga avait hurlé qu'il allait décapiter ce mec et suspendre sa tête à l'entrée de leur gymnase « POUR QUE CA DISSUADE TOUS LES AUTRES DEBILES ! »

Après leur petit un contre un, remporté haut la main par Aomine (et même si ce n'était pas le genre de Kagami, le brun le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès de perdre, parce que l'autre roux avait promis de le consoler s'il ne parvenait pas à gagner), ils avaient pris la direction du Maji Burger ensemble. Aomine n'était pas contre, il arrivait toujours à taxer des burgers gratuitement alors, ça lui allait. Il repéra par hasard Kuroko et Kise assis à une table, sans doute encore en train d'échanger les derniers ragots sur Kagami (décidément, il les croisait beaucoup dernièrement!). Le brun alla les saluer, plus pour laisser les deux tourtereaux rouges roucouler en paix que par politesse. Il faut dire que la perspective de tenir la chandelle ne l'enchantait guère.

« Et bien... Kagamicchi a plutôt bon goût... Ce Akaba est un sacré morceau. » Sourit le Kitsune en détaillant le nouveau compagnon du tigre.

« Tss tu parles... Moi et Kagami on lui mange sur la tête. »

« Hai. Kagami-kun a du goût quant il s'agit de choisir ses petits amis. Enfin, la plupart du temps. » Précisa Kuroko en jetant un discret regard en coin à Aomine.

Mais la panthère ne remarqua rien, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à _« rager »_ à propos de ces gens trop débiles pour enlever leurs lunettes de soleil quand ils entrent dans un restaurant...

« Son nouveau petit copain a l'air d'un idiot. » Objecta Aomine, offensé. « Non, mais sérieusement, qui garde ses lunettes de soleil en INTERIEUR et de NUIT ? C'est complètement stupide. Il est stupide.»

Kise et Kuroko échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, mais Aomine les ignora...

* * *

De tous les petits amis (potentiels) de Kagami, celui-ci était le PIRE.

« Je vais tuer ce mec ! » Annonça Aomine en se laissant tomber (d'une manière qui veut dire « JE SUIS HYPER ENERVE ») sur la banquette, juste à côté de Kuroko.

« Ah... Kagami-kun a du te présenter Kazuya-kun. » Supposa le fantôme, en vérifiant ses mails sur son téléphone pour connaître les dernières nouvelles.

Il plissa les yeux en lisant un message au contenu révélateur, d'ailleurs.

« … Et tu lui as quasiment mis ton poing dans la figure. Hmm. Kagami-kun n'est pas content. »

« C'est Kagami qui vient de t'envoyer un message ? Eh bah dis lui de ROMPRE avec ce CONNARD ! » Cria Aomine en essayant d'attraper le téléphone de Kuroko.

Mais le fantôme lui colla un vent monumental en rangeant l'appareil dans sa poche. Il aspira ensuite innocemment une gorgée de milkshake vanille, comme si de rien n'était.

« Quel ENFOIRE, il s'est payé ma gueule pendant toute la partie ! » Aomine ne décolérait pas. « Comment Kagami fait pour le SUPPORTER ? »

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, toujours aussi agacé.

« Quel est le sport de ce sac à merde ? »

« Baseball. Et selon toute probabilité, il va passer très prochainement pro. »

« Pour quelle raison Kagami est avec LUI ? Pour commencer, il est plus petit que lui et il a toujours son putain de bras passé autour du cou de Kagami, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le tripoter et... »

La panthère écarquilla les yeux, en venant à une soudaine réalisation.

« ...Ne me dis pas que... Kagami n'est pas avec lui pour sa personnalité, c'est ça ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Aomine-kun. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Kagami le trouve _« divertissant »_... Expliqua t-il en appuyant sur le dernier terme.

Kuroko évita soigneusement de paraphraser la description qu'en avait fait Kagami et qui s'apparentait davantage à « Kazuya est super sexy, même si c'est un gros vantard. », parce qu'en l'état, Aomine n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela...

« En plus, c'est un excellent _receveur_ d'après Kagami-kun. »

Aomine releva la tête vers lui, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« ...Tu n'es plus en train de parler de baseball, là... »

« Si, aussi. »

« PUTAIN TETSUUUUU T'ES GORE ! »

Et le dénommé Tetsu de répondre en buvant son milkshake...

Et le dénommé Aomine de se mettre encore plus en rogne...

* * *

« Je te présente Hamada. Il a formé un club de _supporters_ pour l'équipe de baseball de Nishiura. C'est mon correspondant au lycée. On doit écrire à d'autres élèves d'écoles différentes pour le cours de Japonais. » Sourit Kagami en tapotant amicalement dans le dos du blondinet.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel.

Ouais, ok. Bien-sûr.

 _« Correspondant »._

Pfff... c'te blague !

C'était apparemment le nouveau mot de code à la mode pour désigner les _sex friends..._

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Kagami s'était séparé de Kazuya-l'enfoiré-de-service que déjà, il lui avait trouvé un remplaçant. Au moins, celui-ci avait l'air d'aimer un tant soit peu le basket et ne portait pas de lunettes de soleil (ouais, non, Aomine ne s'en était toujours pas remis de celle-là).

« Quoi, t'as déjà épuisé toute l'équipe de baseball, alors maintenant t'es obligé d'aller taper du côté des _pompom boys_? »

Kagami fronça des sourcils tandis que le blond détournait le regard, gêné.

« Viens Hamada, on se tire. Oublie cette ordure... »

Le rouge attrapa le _cheerleader_ par l'épaule et l'éloigna d'Aomine au plus vite. Se sentant traité comme un pestiféré, le premier réflexe du _ganguro_ fut de se renifler sous les aisselles pour s'assurer qu'il ne dégageait aucune odeur suspecte.

« Tu as de la chance que Kagami-kun soit moins rancunier que moi. » Lança une petite voix près de lui.

Aomine sursauta de peur et hurla très virilement, avant de constater qu'il n'était pas seul sur le terrain, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ.

« Putain, Tetsu ! Tu m'as fait flipper ! Depuis quand t'es là ? »

« Depuis suffisamment longtemps. Va faire des excuses à Kagami-kun. » Exigea le passeur.

« Ouais, ouais... j'ai ptêtre un peu abusé... Mais Kagami n'a qu'à pas les prendre au berceau aussi ! »

« Hamada-kun a notre âge. Et en plus, Kagami-Kun n'a pas à choisir ses fiancés en fonction de tes préférences. »

« Hey ! J'ai jamais demandé ça ! » Se défendit-il en marquant un panier à trois points façon Midorima.

« Mais jamais aucun des garçons que te présente Kagami-kun ne te convient ! Pourtant, c'est toujours TOI, qui insistes pour continuer à les rencontrer. »

Kuroko avait raison, mais Aomine ne faisait que suivre maladroitement les conseils de Momoi. Il essayait de s'intéresser aux conquêtes du rouge, comme promis, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, mais jusqu'ici, cela l'avait plutôt desservi... Pourtant, il avait vraiment fait des efforts pour...

Pour..

… Non... en vérité, il n'avait fait que juger, sans chercher à comprendre.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si aucun de ces mecs était assez bien pour Kagami ! Le tigre méritait mieux !

« De toute façon, dans moins d'une semaine, il aura un nouveau gars, alors à quoi ça sert que je me fatigue à les connaître ? Ce ricain change tout le temps de petit-copain ! »

Cette fois, il en rata son panier...

* * *

Putain de merde.

Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Aomine quant il aperçut ce garçon. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi Kagami avait choisi de lui présenter son récent _« petit-ami de le semaine »_. Parce que c'était totalement ça ! Aomine connaissait _« l'employé du mois »_ (concept très Américain) et maintenant, c'était le « _petit-ami de la semaine._ » En tous les cas, il n'aurait jamais cru que Kagami continuerait à lui faire rencontrer ses prétendants, vu le fiasco survenu il y a trois semaines avec Hamada. Mais Kuroko devait avoir raison : Kagami n'était tout simplement pas revanchard. (enfin, il ne lui avait pas présenté les deux autres gars qui avaient du suivre le _cheerleader_ )

Toujours était-il que ce _« petit-ami de la semaine »_ était du genre... costaud. Aomine était plutôt fier de ses propres tablettes de chocolat en temps normal, mais là, il devait s'avouer battu à plate couture et c'était vraiment injuste ! Et le fait que le T-shirt de ce type soit trop petit et sur le point de craquer tant il n'arrivait pas à contenir toute sa musculature, pesait sans doute dans la balance.

« Aomine, voici Tachibana. Il vient de s'installer à Tokyo et avant il faisait partie du club de natation d'Iwatobi. »

Tiens, un nageur cette fois. C'était de l'inédit ! Et c'était même pas un joueur de _waterpolo_ , attention, pas de balle cette fois ! Kagami dérogeait à ses petites habitudes pour une fois !

« Nous sortons ensemble depuis deux semaines. » Annonça fièrement le tigre.

Wow _new world record_! Deux semaines, c'était l'amour fou entre eux alors !

Du sérieux !

... Et merde...

Kagami rougit. Tachinaba rougit. Mais ils ne se tenaient même pas la main ! Pourtant, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils le faisaient !

Aomine ne réagissait toujours pas, bien trop accaparé par son activité du moment qui consistait à reluquer avec envie (et une pointe de jalousie) les bras imposants du nageur.

« Je suis honoré de rencontrer un des amis de Taiga. » Ajouta Tachibana en souriant tendrement.

Il échangea même une poignée de mains ferme avec Aomine.

Le lycéen avait une voix agréable, mais un peu familière. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Takao par certains aspects, nota Aomine.

« Ah ! Quel dommage d'avoir du faire tout le déplacement depuis Iwatobi pour te voir perdre ! » Provoqua le ganguro en faisant tourner le ballon sur son index.

« Oi ! Tu rêves là ! Tachibana est venu exprès pour me récompenser une fois que je t'aurai fait mordre la poussière ! »

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration de guerre, Kagami embrassa chaudement les lèvres de son amoureux.

C'était la première fois qu'Aomine voyait Kagami accomplir un tel geste.

Et du coup, c'était à la panthère de rougir à son tour...

* * *

Tachibana, donc, (Makoto, de son prénom et rien à voir avec cette crevure d'Hanamiya !) était un mec plutôt cool et sympa en fait ! Il n'était pas prétentieux pour un sou et Aomine se surprit carrément à l'apprécier. Peut-être parce que l'as de Toho avait mis de l'eau dans son vin depuis l'épisode « Hamada », sur les recommandations de Satsuki et de Tetsu et cela portait ses fruits. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes et Aomine se sentait intégré au couple... Ils firent même quelques sorties ensemble, allant au cinéma et même à la piscine en plein air.

Et c'était justement là que le bât blessait...

Parce que tout aurait vraiment été NICKEL si seulement...

... Aomine n'avait pas passé plus de temps à mater Kagami et son micro slip de bains, plutôt que les filles aux formes avantageuses qui s'ébattaient joyeusement dans l'eau.

Kagami qui ne le calculait pas (sauf quand il était question de faire la course contre lui ou de voir qui était capable de sauter du plongeoir le plus haut) et qui étalait sensuellement de la crème solaire sur le dos de son chéri pour ne pas qu'il crame.

Bon ok, Aomine n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça étant donné qu'il avait un joli teint sombre, mais quand même ! Il n'aurait pas été contre sentir les grandes mains de Kagami glisser le long de ses flancs...

…

…

…

Argh mais putain, à quoi il pensait ? C'était de voir tous ces mecs déambuler à moitié à poil (certains avaient même les parties qui dépassaient de leurs maillots... brrr...) qui lui filait des idées bizarres ?

Mais c'était pas de sa faute aussi si le ridicule petit slip de Bakagami lui moulait le paquet comme une seconde peau, en lui faisant un aussi joli petit boule !

A un moment, une des nanas perdit même le haut de son bikini en sortant du grand toboggan et juste sous nez, mais Aomine ne la remarqua pas... Peut-être était-il malade ? En tous cas, il trouvait le fessier musclé du tigre plus intéressant à regarder qu'une paire de mamelles grasses.

Et c'est à ce moment PRECIS que le brun se félicita pour le choix d'un caleçon large qui dissimulait son début d'érection assez peu discret...

Bon allez ! Il était temps de sauter dans le bassin d'eau froide pour planquer honteusement tout ça !

Il suffirait ensuite d'attendre que ça dégonfle et de se coucher tôt ce soir.

Après une petite branlette x un magazine de Mai-chan, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre...

Si seulement...

* * *

 _Une caresse._

 _Douce, légère, sur sa peau nue… électrisante._

 _Une autre. Encore une autre, et encore une. De plus en plus appuyées, de plus en plus marquées._

 _Un gémissement, le sien. Un frisson, qui parcourut son corps. Les mains encore, sans relâche, sans trêve, plus audacieuses à chaque instant._

 _Un souffle à son oreille._

 _Une voix, connue – mais peu importait à qui elle appartenait. Elle apportait le plaisir, le frisson, et ces mains inlassables qui traçaient des sillons de feu sur sa peau avide, ces bras si forts qui l'enlaçaient comme pour le protéger, comme pour empêcher la réalité de l'atteindre._

 _Cette voix, si douce et aimante._

 _Seul importait le plaisir, et ces mains, ces mains si tendres… Ces mains qui caressaient, effleuraient, jouaient… qui trouvaient les endroits les plus sensibles de son épiderme et s'en servaient pour lui ôter toute raison._

 _Et toujours l'obscurité, veloutée, soyeuse. Douce, comme le corps qui était à présent collé derrière le sien, comme cette bouche qui déposait des baisers humides le long de son cou, puis sur son épaule, alors que les mains continuaient leur exploration, leur quête…_

 _Aaah…_

 _Un bourgeon de chair roulé entre des doigts habiles, et tout à coup l'obscurité se réchauffe… devient brûlante à mesure que cette main remonte le long de sa cuisse…_

 _Jusqu'à…_

 _Hmm..._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri, et la voix rit doucement à son oreille, lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir._

 _Ici, il était libre._

 _Car ici…_

 _Pourquoi ne pas s'abandonner ?_

 _S'abandonner au plaisir…_ _irréel...enveloppant... presque réconfortant...  
_

 _La main s'était emparée de la partie la plus sensible de son corps, et le plaisir fusait, courait en torrent de feu liquide dans ses veines, comme l'autre main courait sur sa peau embrasée. Il n'était plus que sensations, une langue qui jouait avec le lobe de son oreille, la chaleur de ce corps pressé contre lui, et la voix qui l'encourageait, qui le poussait à se laisser aller…_

 _Pourquoi aurait-il résisté ? C'était tellement fort, le plaisir aveuglant même s'il n'y avait rien à voir dans cette moite obscurité…_

 _Des baisers se posèrent sur sa nuque découverte, le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins, puis en chemin inverse... L'autre main s'insinua entre ses fesses et il sentit un doigt humide caresser tendrement le cercle de son intimité._

 _Le rythme qui le rendait fou accéléra encore, devint frénétique, et cela, ajouté à ce doigt qui s'introduisait doucement en lui pour se retirer presque aussitôt, encore et encore, balaya les derniers vestiges de sa raison._

 _Soudain, le plaisir explosa, et il hurla sous la colossale jouissance qui s'empara de lui._

 _Il tomba à genoux, étourdi, encore tremblant de plaisir et son partenaire l'accompagna dans sa chute, s'agenouillant derrière lui sans cesser ses douces caresses. Il s'appuya sur ses mains, tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière, sentant ce souffle brûlant qui le faisait frissonner d'anticipation. Car ce n'était pas terminé, comme le prouvaient les doigts qui recommençaient à explorer sa peau, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas eu assez, avides de redécouvrir les endroits qui le faisaient gémir et ceux qui le faisaient crier, les gestes qui lui ôtaient toute force et ceux qui l'électrisaient._

 _Ahhh ouiii ! Cétait LA où il voulait ramener ces doigts curieux. Il se cambra à leur rencontre, s'empala de lui-même sur eux, désirant de toutes ses forces retrouver cette douce brûlure, cette sensation si intense, qu'il en haletait d'impatience._

 _Et peu importait que sa position soit une posture de soumission, peu importait que l'autre se dresse soudain derrière lui, dominateur. Peu importait, du moment qu'il lui apportait le plaisir._

 _Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

 _Le premier coup de reins fut violent. C'était un invasion brutale, envoyant des étincelles aveuglantes danser devant ses yeux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de volupté mêlées tandis qu'au-dessus de lui résonnait un râle d'inconfort. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais l'obscurité lui masquait les traits de l'autre – qui s'était immobilisé et semblait attendre…_

 _Mais attendre quoi ?_

 _Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de protester... Mais à cet instant, ce qui était ancré en lui entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, balayant toute pensée de son esprit._

 _Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qui comptait…_

 _Et le plaisir, justement, affluait à nouveau dans son corps à chaque coup de reins, vagues de plus en plus fortes qui le submergeaient tout entier, lui coupaient le souffle, ruisselaient en rivières de larmes sur ses joues. L'autre se pencha sur lui, mordilla son flanc, sans briser le rythme lancinant qui les unissait._

 _Et puis soudain, il se retira complètement, laissant son amant avec une effroyable impression de vide, de solitude. Celui-ci gémit, frustré, mais des bras l'entourèrent, le retournèrent, puis l'allongèrent sur le dos. Un corps brûlant le couvrit, des mains ardentes lui écartèrent les jambes, et puis la possession tant désirée reprit. Mais cette-fois-ci, elle était double, car une langue taquine s'était frayé un chemin dans sa bouche à la recherche d'une compagne. Yeux fermés, totalement offert, il put enfin poser ses mains sur celui qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir._

 _Le baiser cessa et la bouche s'approcha de son oreille pour l'encourager, gémir, haleter. La main s'empara d'une des siennes, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, alors que le rythme accélérait à nouveau, encore et encore, les entraînant tous deux vers des sommets inaccessibles et pourtant à leur portée, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble._

 _Un éclair de jouissance pure les foudroya au même moment, leurs corps s'arquèrent et tressautèrent à l'unisson, et le même cri fut arraché de leurs gorges._

 _Le poids de son amant retomba sur lui l'instant d'après, et Aomine resta immobile, les sens encore embrumés de plaisir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Savourant l'odeur âpre de leurs ébats et le corps puissant qui le couvait jalousement._

 _L'obscurité les enveloppait toujours, pourtant lorsque l'autre se redressa, il vit ENFIN son visage._

 _Son sourire._

 _Ses cheveux couleur sang..._

 _Ses yeux… étincelants et… de couleur rubis._

 _Oh._

 _MERDE._

* * *

Aomine se réveilla en sursaut, baigné de sueur et encore tremblant. Il était allongé en travers de son futon, prisonnier d'un amas informe de couvertures. La douloureuse pulsation entre ses jambes lui apprit que son corps avait apprécié ce cauchemar plus que de raison.

Oui, cauchemar.

Parce que ça ne se pouvait pas ! Lui... ainsi soumis et... à Kagami ?!

Pourquoi ?!

Putain... son boxer était descendu sur ses chevilles et ses draps étaient poisseux, révélateurs de l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé leur propriétaire dans son sommeil. Une magnifique carte de l'Australie (à première vue et d'après sa forme distincte) ornait fièrement son matelas, comme preuve ultime du plaisir qu'avait inconsciemment pris Aomine.

Merde, merde, merde...

Il était foutu...

Complètement niqué, ravagé du cerveau et pas que de là apparemment !

Non... c'était impossible. Ca ne se pouvait pas ! C'était sûrement une coïncidence... un accident, ouais, c'est ça ! Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à ce fantasme déluré. Aomine ne pouvait pas SERIEUSEMENT avoir envie de se taper Kagami ! Et surtout pas de cette façon là ! En plus, Kagami était déjà avec Tachibana et c'était du solide entre eux !

Tsss... à force de les fréquenter, voilà le résultat ! Il commençait à se faire des idées, malgré lui ! Parce qu'on soit bien CLAIRS : Kagami ne l'attirait pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Il lui faisait le même effet qu'un pied de table ou que le décolleté de sa voisine de 86 ans !

Reprenant ses esprits, Aomine se débarrassa des pièces à convictions de son crime nocturne en fourrant les draps souillés directement dans le tambour de la machine à laver.

Et il décida de chasser de sa mémoire ce qui était arrivé ce soir, se promettant que cela ne se reproduirait plus !

Hélas pour lui cependant...

* * *

La semaine suivante, Aomine comprit qu'il se passait un truc louche, quant il réalisa que Kagami ne répondait à ses textos qu'avec plusieurs jours de retard...

Non seulement ça, mais en plus, le rouge refusait systématiquement toutes ses invitations à sortir.

Alors il s'était retrouvé sur le terrain de streetbasket à jouer (ou plutôt à « surveiller ») contre Kuroko... qui n'était décidément pas au niveau. C'était peine perdue, le fantôme ne lui opposait même pas un semblant de résistance.

Tandis qu'Aomine enchaînait les paniers avec une facilité déconcertante, Kuroko prit la parole.

« Kagami-kun est de nouveau célibataire. » Dit-il en but en blanc.

Aomine se stoppa net, sous le choc. Quel dommage... Tachibana était un type bien... il semblait aimer sincèrement Kagami et Aomine l'aimait bien aussi, alors pour le coup, Aomine se sentait un peu comme l'enfant d'un couple de divorcés.

« Ton champ d'action est plutôt limité parce qu'avec lui, ça ne dure jamais longtemps comme tu le sais. »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? »

«Si tu veux sortir avec lui, il faut le faire maintenant. » L'ignora royalement Kuroko.

« Kagami ne m'intéresse pas... pas dans ce sens là. » Répondit simplement Aomine, de façon aussi neutre que posssible.

Parce qu'il n'était pas QUESTION de confier à Kuroko quel genre de rêves (il y en avait eu d'autres, depuis) il avait faits concernant le tigre ! Toutes ces pensées impures devaient CESSER !

« Fais comme tu veux. » Lâcha finalement Kuroko, irrité par les enfantillages et le déni d'Aomine.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kagami jouait au basket avec lui à nouveau. Et cette fois, ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux. Kagami avait l'air un peu triste, mais Aomine était fou de joie d'avoir Kagami pour lui tout seul ! (et oui, c'est un enfoiré, mais il l'assume!)

« Pas de Tachibana ? » Interrogea faussement Aomine, déjà au courant de la rupture.

« Nan... ça n'a pas vraiment marché entre nous. Il avait déjà des sentiments pour un de ses amis et il a dit que ce n'était pas juste vis à vis de moi... » Relativisa Kagami.

Mais le ton de sa voix semblait... peu naturel. Comme s'il se forçait à avoir l'air détaché.

Mince. Il devait vraiment aimer Tachibana et Aomine avait presque de la peine pour lui du coup.

« Ca fait chier, mais bon, je m'en remettrai ! »

Aomine continua à dribbler avec la balle, sans la perdre. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... Difficile de trouver les bons mots pour réconforter Kagami... Honnêtement, il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui font preuve d'empathie en temps normal, alors c'était d'autant plus dur de se montrer compatissant. Les émotions et la maturité n'étaient pas son fort, c'était comme ça.

« … J'ai téléchargé un nouveau porno, tu veux venir le mater chez moi ? Ca devrait te plaire, c'est de l'anal. »

Et rien que la moue dégoûtée de Kagami suite à cette proposition salace valait son pesant d'or !

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour me consoler ? M'inviter à venir regarder un PORNO avec TOI ? »

Et connaissant Aomine... c'était forcément un porno HETERO.

« Oh c'est bon hein, pas la peine de faire ta sainte nitouche ! »

« Mais c'est que tu étais sérieux en plus ! » S'indigna l'Américain.

« Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir être gentil ! »

Tranquille, quoi ! Il n'avait pas non plus proposé de le sucer !

A la fin de leur partie, ce fut le match nul et Kagami sourit et il ne semblait même pas se forcer...

Ils finirent par aller dîner dans une échoppe de ramen non loin de là et Aomine essaya de ne pas penser à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué...

Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Kagami.

Pour qu'il aille mieux.

Et pour cela, il ne connaissait qu'une seule solution...

Aussi coûteuse soit-elle...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant au lycée fut de coincer Momoi contre son casier. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Il était rare de voir Aomine être à l'heure et surtout aussi matinal. Mais elle en conclut rapidement que son ami d'enfance avait un service à lui demander.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à trouver un nouveau mec pour Kagami. »

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? »

« Steuplé Satsuki ! Y a que toi qui peux y arriver ! »

« Hmm... admettons que j'accepte, qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrai en échange ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Même des places pour le concert de ce _boys band_ à la con que tu adores... »

« Et si je t'ordonnais d'être de corvée de shopping pendant trois mois ? »

Ce qui était synonyme d'ennui, d'ennui, de re-ennui et de courbatures.

« Ok ! C'est d'accord ! » Pesta Aomine.

« Génial ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ? »

« Bah... je me disais que tu pourrais recouper des données pour faire un portrait robot du petit ami idéal pour Kagami... »

« Ohhh un peu comme les statistiques que je fais pour l'équipe de basket ? »

« Ouais... voilà. »

« Excellente idée Dai-chan ! On n'a qu'à s'y mettre à la pause déjeuner ! »

« Heu... nous deux ? Toi et moi ? »

« Oui ! Je ne connais rien des anciens petits-copains de Kagamin... je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, tu les as presque tous rencontrés ! »

Oh. Parfait. Fantastique. Merveilleux.

Il s'écrasa une main sur le visage, mais il obtempéra. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...c'était sa meilleure chance de réussite.

Alors, comme convenu, vers midi, ils se posèrent sur un carré d'herbe fraîche dans la cour de récréation, non loin du terrain de foot. Momoi insista pour qu'ils se mettent bien à l'ombre et une fois sous un arbre, ils se mirent à récapituler ce qu'ils savaient des anciens chéris de Kagami. En recoupant les informations, que Momoi nota avec soin, elle parvint à dresser un portrait type. C'était plus amusant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru finalement ! Ca ressemblait à du _profiling_ policier... Peut-être venait-elle de se découvrir une véritable une vocation ?

Et le résultat de ce test était plutôt étonnant...

Quoique pour Momoi, ça ne l'était pas tellement.

Quant à Aomine, il refuserait sans doute d'admettre l'évidence, quand il serait au courant.

Après tout, même l'intelligente rose n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur de calcul... Ouais, c'était sûrement l'excuse en carton qu'il invoquerait pour justifier le résultat !

« Bon Satsuki, t'accouches ? C'est quoi le type de mecs de Kagami ? »

Alors comme ça, Kagami était attiré par... Elle mordilla son stylo, prête à annoncer ce que les données avaient mis en évidence. Cela n'allait pas plaire du tout à Aomine... mais...

« Attention ! » Cria une voix.

Mais même Aomine le ninja en devenir ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le ballon (non, le missile même!) qui fonçait à toute vitesse vers sa tête. L'objet heurta violemment son crâne et le brun en tomba à la renverse. Heureusement qu'il était assis en tailleur sur la pelouse, car la chute fut juste anecdotique.

« Oi ! Quel est l'enfoiré qui... »

« Un problème ? » Demanda le coupable de ce tir dévastateur en s'approchant.

Momoi cligna des yeux.

Puis les frotta.

Elle devait halluciner, non ?

Aomine se leva.

Puis toisa le nouveau venu.

OH MON DIEU...

DE VRAIS JUMEAUX ! DES SOSIES ! DES DOUBLES ! DES PHOTOCOPIES !

Quasiment la même taille, la même peau sombre, le même air hautain et agressif, la même démarche féline...

… mais l'autre lycéen avait les cheveux plus longs, arrivant aux épaules. Et les yeux noisette, par opposition aux yeux couleur nuit d'Aomine.

Le garçon portait un maillot aux manches retroussées qui dévoilait ses bras forts. Il était plutôt mignon, Momoi devait bien le reconnaître et il avait beau ressembler ENORMEMENT à Aomine, lui, était diablement attirant ! Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots « pervers à l'hygiène douteuse » tatoués sur le front.

Et au vu de ses passionnantes petites statistiques, Momoi se leva sans hésiter et s'interposa entre les deux fauves pour éviter qu'ils ne se sautent à la gorge.

Parce qu'il était **LA** le candidat idéal au cœur de Kagami !

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Sourit la rose en lui rendant son ballon, sous le regard médusé d'Aomine. « Je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki, je suis manager de l'équipe de basket de l'école. »

« Merci. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Alors lui ce doit être... »

« Oui, Aomine Daiki, notre as ! »

Son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cet autre élève, elle sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait.

« Et toi, tu es Hyuga Kojiro, ne ? »

Impossible d'ignorer qui était le capitaine de l'illustre équipe de football de Toho.

C'était une légende vivante ! Et les résultats des footballeurs du lycée étaient largement à la hauteur de leur réputation. Ils surpassaient d'un cran ceux de l'équipe de basket ! Ils étaient impressionnants à voir jouer, d'après ce que l'on racontait. De vraies bêtes. Et leur capitaine, en particulier, avait la férocité et la puissance d'un tigre lorsqu'il jouait...

Un tigre hein...

Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un justement...

Ce qui en faisait le candidat idéal pour...

... Oh oui ! Il allait FORCEMENT plaire à Kagamin !

« Hyuga-kun, est-ce que tu as une petite-amie ? » S'enthousiasma la statisticienne.

L'autre brun piqua un fard, gêné par une question si intime

« Satsuki, putain ! C'est quoi ces questions ? Ce mec aurait pu m'arracher la tête avec son tir à la con, alors arrête de lui faire les yeux doux ! En plus, le foot, c'est un sport de ringards ! » S'étrangla de rage Aomine.

Mais Momoi ne l'écoutait pas, focalisée sur le nouveau venu !

« Hihi... non ? Je le savais ! Suis-moi, je dois te parler de quelque chose...»

Hein quoi ? Elle le draguait maintenant ? Manquait plus que ça ! Et le temps qu'Aomine réagisse, la jeune fille s'était déjà éloignée, accrochée comme une sangsue au bras du footeux. Et sans même avoir révélé à Aomine les résultats de ses analyses au sujet de Kagami !

Tandis qu'elle escortait le brun jusqu'à ses coéquipiers, le regard de Momoi glissa discrètement sur sa feuille de résultats, comme pour s'assurer que son plan allait fonctionner.

Et en conclusion, écrit à l'encre rose à paillettes, on pouvait lire sur la fiche sans équivoque et sans appel :

 _« COMPAGNON IDEAL DU SUJET D'EXPERIENCE T. : **AOMINE DAIKI** __(ou toute personne s'en rapprochant) »_

Les statistiques à la précision démoniaque avaient parlé...

Il ne restait plus à Momoi qu'à terminer le travail...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Honnêtement, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre (pour une fois) !  
**

 **Le style est peu différent de celui que j'utilise habituellement, comme vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai usé et abusé des ellipses ici pour donner un rythme plus rapide à la narration. Les situations s'enchainent et j'espère que c'est agréable à lire.**

 **Quant aux "petits copains" de Kagami, je pense que les plus connaisseuses d'entre vous auront reconnu des personnages de manga de sport... Je vous laisse les identifier en reviews/commentaires pour voir si vous les trouvez tous ! J'ai pensé que ce serait ludique de les inclure dans le récit, étant donné que j'avais déjà glissé des personnages de "Prince of Tennis" dans le premier chapitre et je suis donc restée dans cette continuité !**

 **P.S. : Tachibana et Takao partagent le même doubleur, d'où le petit clin d'oeil à propos de leurs voix similaires !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos souhaits et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Que va t-il se passer à votre avis pour la suite ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	3. This little magic called love

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Avec l'Euro (tellement heureuse que le Portugal ait gagné ! SOMOS CAMPEOES CARALHO !), la canicule, mon travail et mon nouvel ordi qui m'a lâchée (au bout de 5 jours NEW WORLD RECORD !), j'ai été énormément prise ! Je compte cependant bien me rattraper à la partir de la fin de la semaine prochaine en ce qui concerne l'écriture, car je serai en vacances !**

 **Yeay !**

 **Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews géniales !**

 **Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné l'identité de l'amoureux secret de Mako-chan ! (et ouais, c'est bien Haruka, on ne peut rien vous cacher !)**

 **Pour celles qui aiment Hyuga Kojiro (c'est plus de ma génération que de la votre et oui, je suis une mémé...), réjouissez-vous parce qu'il est à l'honneur dans cette suite et pour les fans de Makoto, sachez qu'il fait aussi une apparition dans ce chapitre plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.**

 **Super Mocchi, c'est bien vu pour les traits de caractère que les"boyfriends" de Kagami ont en commun avec Aomine. Je crois qu'il te manquait surtout Tachibana et bien rassure-toi, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il partage avec Aomine.**

 **Au programme, deux tigres et une panthère, un plaisir solitaire, une idée folle, la mer, des fantômes et une sombre histoire de... "taille". Pas de nouveau rêve érotique, par contre (mais un substitut !) et je vais essayer d'en placer un dans chaque chapitre à présent, parce que cela a eu l'air de vous plaire !**

 **Par ailleurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que suite au "succès" de cette fiction, elle sera plus longue que prévu ! C'est mon petit cadeau perso pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos retours encourageants !**

 **(Wow j'ai été carrément bavarde cette fois !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela d'avoir fait appel à Momoi.

Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas encore une énième _« fujoshi »_ , comme Aomine en voyait parfois pouffer dans les couloirs de son lycée, dès qu'elles apercevaient deux mecs ayant des gestes de camaraderie un peu trop appuyés l'un envers l'autre.

Mais tout de même, merde ! Elle mettait un tout petit peu trop d'enthousiasme à accomplir la mission qu'Aomine lui avait confiée.

Et c'était louche.

Voire carrément suspect…

On l'oubliait souvent, mais Momoi était prodigieuse dans son domaine. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'illustre Génération des Miracles pour rien, après tout. Il ne fallait donc pas sous-estimer ses précieuses capacités d'analyse et Aomine le savait mieux que personne, n'hésitant pas à mettre le don de Momoi à contribution dès que possible. (et cela avait fait merveille pour leur équipe de basket, par exemple)

Néanmoins, pour le coup, il regrettait son geste…

Oh naturellement, il était RAVI (ou pas) de voir que la rose avait pris sa requête à bras le corps. Elle avait réussi à dégotter le prétendant idéal au cœur de Kagami en un temps record, d'ailleurs. Mais d'un autre côté, l'efficacité de Momoi était à double tranchant… surtout quand le type en question ne plaisait pas à Aomine…

Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Aomine ne voyait absolument pas ce que Kagami pourrait à ce Kojiro Hyuga, quand il le rencontrerait !

Pour commencer, ce mec était un vrai nabot du haut de ses 1m88, soit deux centimètres de moins que Kagami, bref ridicule. (et ironiquement, il y avait le même écart de taille entre Kagami et lui, mais là, bizarrement, ça ne le gênait pas...) Ensuite, Hyuga était réputé pour être borné, obstiné, agressif, sauvage, terrifiant tellement les autres joueurs, qu'il parvenait à les dégoûter du football. (ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un … ?) Son coach actuel l'avait d'ailleurs exclu une bonne partie de la saison dernière à cause de son individualisme. Car Monsieur Hyuga ne semblait pas très porté sur l'art de la passe, voyez-vous et en plus, depuis son entrée au lycée, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il paraissait moins flamboyant, un peu comme s'il avait perdu le goût du football… (encore une fois, cette description ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un, mais qui… ?)

Bref, encore un connard d'arrogant ET égocentrique, Aomine les détestait particulièrement ceux-là ! (cherchez l'erreur…)

Kagami, même si c'était un imbécile heureux doublé d'un « _basketball dork_ », méritait vraiment mieux que le Tigre de Toho, qui était décidément trop moche avec son regard perçant, sa musculature parfaite et à sa peau chocolatée… (oui, ceci est la définition de « moche » chez Aomine.)

Et le fait que dernièrement Hyuga ait repris goût à son sport de prédilection, en s'imposant comme un capitaine altruiste et à l'écoute de ses coéquipiers n'effaçait en rien son ancienne attitude de joueur rebelle aux yeux d'Aomine. C'était trop facile de passer l'éponge ! (et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Aomine n'était pas irréprochable de son côté)

Alors, de voir Momoi se dandiner et glousser nerveusement, sa lourde poitrine complètement appuyée contre la barrière de l'école, ça lui foutait le cafard. En d'autres circonstances (et avec une autre fille que son amie d'enfance, soyons bien clairs à ce sujet), il en aurait profité pour se rincer l'œil. La chaleur de l'été faisait que toutes les lycéennes avaient opté pour un uniforme plus léger, ce qui signifiait jupettes indécemment courtes et chemisier blanc qui déborde. Mais là, rien à faire, il n'avait pas la tête (ni le cœur) à cela. Tout comme sa comparse, il scrutait l'horizon, cherchant à localiser le tigre rouge de Seirin.

Parce que oui, Kagami était attendu ici ! Momoi était parvenue à le contacter par le biais de Kuroko pour lui demander de passer à Toho, après les cours. Kagami n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de fréquenter les environs du lycée de son rival le plus acharné, mais Momoi avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder, acceptant de pénétrer dans la zone ennemie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'y attendait, mais cela devait être drôlement important pour que Momoi requière ainsi sa présence. Heureusement, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se laisse convaincre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité, connaissant l'entêtement légendaire de la manager aux cheveux couleur barbe à papa. Et il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les filles de petite taille (N'est-ce pas Riko ?). Aomine ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à capter du regard une chevelure rouge sang qui jurait avec le décor estival.

Etonnamment, Kagami était à l'heure.

Et plus étonnant encore, il était seul. Sans Kuroko.

On était mardi… et si Aomine se souvenait bien (pas qu'il accorde une attention particulière à ce genre de détails… quoique…), l'équipe de Seirin s'entraînait à cette heure-ci… Alors comment Diable avait fait Kagami pour se libérer ? Sa présence ici tenait tout simplement du miracle, connaissant la coach hystérique de Seirin.

Comme si elle venait de deviner la teneur des pensées (et interrogations) d'Aomine, Momoi, toujours fièrement perchée sur sa barrière, vint éclaircir ses doutes.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Ri-chan pour lui demander de dispenser Kagamin d'entraînement. »

Attends quoi ? Depuis quand Momoi et Riko s'entendaient-elles assez bien pour échanger leurs numéro de téléphone respectifs ?

Et puis… « Ri-chan » ? Sérieux ? C'était quoi ce surnom dégoulinant de guimauve, sous-entendant qu'elles étaient devenues tout à coup les meilleures amies du monde ? Ce n'était pas juste un épisode qu'il avait raté là, mais carrément la série entière ! Mouais… c'était fichtrement bizarre quand même… Il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de… de… de quoi au juste, il ne le savait pas, mais ça chlinguait, foi d'Aomine ! Et cela mériterait une enquête approfondie dès que possible ! (en tous cas, cela ne faisait que corroborer sa théorie selon laquelle toutes les filles rêvaient secrètement de se tripoter les mamelles... finalement, les porno ne mentaient pas à ce sujet !)

Le tigre s'approcha donc d'eux et…

Putain…

Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt d'un blanc immaculé qui mettait bien en valeur la carnation dorée de sa peau. Le tissu était serré, épousant parfaitement les courbes avantageuses de ses muscles si bien dessinés. Aomine était à peu près sûr qu'avec un torse si développé, Kagami pourrait facilement remplir un soutien-gorge bonnet D, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des filles de sa classe. Bon… il avait toujours ses sourcils bizarres, mais au final, ça lui allait bien et ça faisait son charme. C'est ce qui le rendait unique.

Et mignon.

…

… MIGNON ?!

Oh merde, merde, merde, merde… il ne venait pas de penser ça hein ? Hein ? Non, bien-sûr que non ! C'était forcément une erreur ! Il avait dû chopper une insolation en s'endormant sur le toit du lycée, lors de sa sieste quotidienne. C'était la seule explication rationnelle !

Ouais, ouais, pas de panique… voilà, c'était simplement ça… ça ne voulait rien dire d'autre !

Aomine soupira de soulagement.

Kagami haussa un sourcil.

Momoi sauta de sa barrière pour l'accueillir.

Et tout alla très vite. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, telle une SANGSUE et elle l'entraîna dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Au regard affolé du fauve rouge et à la détresse qui s'y lisait, on devinait aisément qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué, mais que de toute évidence, il risquait d'y laisser sa peau !

Aomine leur emboîta le pas. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de saluer son rival, car Momoi l'avait immédiatement monopolisé. Il les suivait à présent tant bien que mal, parce que Momoi avait beau être haute comme trois pommes, elle marchait incroyablement vite, fendant les groupes d'étudiants et traversant la cour avec une telle détermination, qu'on aurait pu croire que s'était fait greffer une balise GPS dans chaque sein. (ce qui expliquerait leur taille imposante). Kagami jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, le regard chargé de détresse, comme pour demander à Aomine de le sortir de ce piège, mais le fauve noir ne put qu'hausser des épaules, puisqu'il ignorait tout des plans machiavéliques de sa meilleure amie. Mais en général, quand Momoi prenait les choses en main avec une telle fermeté, on était en droit d'envisager le pire…

Et ce fut exactement ce qui arriva.

Les craintes d'Aomine se confirmèrent dès qu'il aperçut Kojiro Hyuga, cheveux au vent, sur le terrain de football désert de l'académie. Enfin, « _désert_ », c'était un bien grand mot… Disons plutôt… « _dépeuplé_ ». En effet, le tigre de Toho n'était pas tout à fait seul.

Dans les cages, se trouvait un autre footballeur aux cheveux longs. (nan mais c'était un des critères de recrutement pour rentrer dans leur équipe ou quoi ? Les chevelus, c'est RINGARD !) Il portait une sorte de combinaison blanche et rouge du meilleur effet, qui le moulait au moins autant que le T-shirt de Kagami et que le chemisier de Momoi (qui menaçait d'ailleurs de craquer à tout instant). Très saillant. Bref, encore un argument qui faisait dire à Aomine que le football, c'est juste un sport de TARLOUZES ! (mais on s'égare là…) Contrairement à Hyuga, le gars portait des gants. Pour quoi faire ? Aomine avait toujours cru que le foot se jouait uniquement avec les pieds, alors pourquoi ce mec protégeait-il ses mains et se tenait-il devant ces filets ? Mystère ! (sorti du basket, Aomine ne s'intéresse vraiment pas aux autres disciplines… Pas que ça à foutre ! De toute façon, le basket, c'est la VIE. Point ! Les autres sports ne valent même pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse ! Sauf pour mater les joueuses, bien entendu !)

L'autre brun s'arrêta alors face au but, balle aux pieds. Brusquement, il releva la jambe et Aomine n'essaya même pas de retenir un « tché » méprisant, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce Hyuga et de son sport de danseuses. Sans déconner, c'était QUOI cette pose à la con ? La dernière fois qu'Aomine avait vu quelqu'un lever la jambe aussi haut, c'était une patineuse artistique ! (Et il s'était d'ailleurs bien rincé l'œil au passage.) Exécutant une arabesque parfaite, Hyuga abattit alors de plein fouet son pied sur le ballon qui s'envola à toute vitesse vers le but, se déformant sous la force de la frappe. Mais le gardien capta la trajectoire du tir et il s'élança avec une souplesse féline vers la balle pour l'arrêter. Sauf que le ballon heurta l'un des poteaux, qui renvoya la frappe vers Hyuga. Retour à l'envoyeur.

Aomine bâilla.

Momoi gigota.

Et Kagami gardait les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

Tout à coup, l'attaquant de Toho sauta dans les airs et effectua un magnifique retourné acrobatique - ou bicyclette, pour les connaisseurs – digne des plus grands professionnels. Il décrocha alors un tir si puissant qu'il parvint à tromper le gardien. Le ballon vint tout naturellement se loger en pleine lucarne.

Kagami semblait époustouflé et de son côté, Momoi jubilait ! Tout se passait comme prévu, voire même mieux, car après avoir assisté à un tel spectacle, Kagami allait fatalement tomber en pamoison devant le footballeur et Momoi s'en réjouissait d'avance. N'ayant pas lâché le bras de sa proie, elle guida Kagami jusqu'aux deux joueurs pour faire les présentations et Aomine secoua la tête.

Pas de quoi en faire un fromage non plus hein ! Non mais vous avez vu la taille des cages ? Pas étonnant que ce sportif du dimanche parvienne à marquer un but ! Ca n'avait rien d'un exploit, il n'avait aucun mérite ! Par contre, mettre un panier c'était beaucoup plus difficile tant l'arceau était petit ! Et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient du basket un sport de « bonhommes » selon Aomine. Alors que le foot, c'était un sport de « fragiles » et de simulateurs ! Y a qu'à voir comment certaine se tordaient de douleur sur la pelouse au moindre frôlement ! Pire que des fillettes !

Il s'approcha néanmoins du petit groupe, tendant distraitement (et fort peu discrètement) l'oreille pour capter des bribes de conversation…

… Sauf qu'en guise de conversation, c'était Momoi qui s'était lancée dans un monologue détaillant le pédigrée de chacun de ses deux « étalons ». (avec titres honorifiques et tout le toutim) Les principaux concernés, quant à eux, restaient négativement silencieux. Ahaha bien fait ! Aomine se mit à sourire de là où il se trouvait. Il était clair que les deux tigres n'avaient rien à se dire et rien en commun. Ils ne se plaisaient pas mutuellement, c'était flagrant ! Momoi s'était plantée ! (une première depuis qu'il la connaissait mais jouer les Cupidon intérimaires et récolter des données pour le basket étaient deux choses bien différentes !) Aomine avait toujours su que ce rendez-vous arrangé sentait le sapin.

C'est vrai quoi, honnêtement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça marche.

Aomine n'allait pas se priver pour rappeler à la moindre occasion cet échec à son amie d'enfance.

Sauf que… tout son petit scénario idyllique n'était qu'un fantasme.

Car dès lors que les deux adolescents eurent échangé une poignée de mains virile, leurs regards s'apprivoisèrent, se réchauffant instantanément. Peau contre peau, paume contre paume, yeux dans les yeux. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, puis se caressèrent avec pudeur, tandis qu'ils essayaient de prolonger le contact. Ils finirent par se séparer à regret après avoir multiplié les frôlements chargés de promesses muettes…

Ce mode opératoire... Aomine le connaissait !

Tout devint très clair. En réalité, ce qu'Aomine avait pris pour de l'indifférence de la part des deux tigres étaient en réalité de l'attirance saupoudrée d'une pointe de timidité. Cela lui sauta aux yeux sans crier gare, lui explosant au visage comme une bombe. Il s'était lourdement trompé et cela lui fendait le cœur. Kagami et Hyuga se dévoraient à présent du regard et comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour faire passer le message, le rouge arborait CE sourire. Celui-là même qu'Aomine l'avait vu esquisser des dizaines de fois et pour cause : Kagami souriait toujours de la même façon lorsqu'il se mettait « en chasse » !

Le cœur d'Aomine se coinça dans sa gorge.

Il frissonna.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Putain non… ça ne se pouvait pas…

Le regard de Kagami, éteint quand il était arrivé tout à l'heure, venait de s'illuminer à nouveau. Comme quand il jouait au basket contre un adversaire fort ou comme lorsqu'il était encore en couple avec Makoto…

Et c'était grâce à nul autre que Kojiro Hyuga.

* * *

A partir de là, la situation bascula très vite.

A vrai dire, Aomine ignorait lui-même comment il en était arrivé là. Sans doute parce qu'il était fort en gueule, il n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps quand il avait commencé à fanfaronner pour redevenir le centre d'intérêt exclusif de Kagami. En effet, Aomine n'appréciait que très moyennement d'avoir un nouveau rival (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais), en la personne d'Hyuga.

Ce dernier se tenait d'ailleurs près de Kagami. Un peu trop près. Non, non beaucoup trop près même ! C'était tout juste s'il n'était pas collé à l'Américain ! Il voulait se greffer à lui ou quoi ? Pour Aomine c'était la provocation de trop. Alors…

Il avait ouvert sa grande bouche. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher. Dès lors que son territoire était menacé, il fallait invariablement qu'il sorte les griffes et montre les crocs. Pour bien montrer qu'il ne laisserait pas impressionner, il avait alors maladroitement déclaré :

« Tsss… même ma grand-mère aurait pu arrêter ce ballon. Et elle est en fauteuil roulant. »

Ahahaha touché ! Aomine était très fier de sa _punchline_.

Hyuga avait froncé des sourcils, serrant le poing. Ce type était (comme Aomine le supposait) un sanguin et apparemment, il ne goûtait pas trop l'humour de la panthère. Oh Aomine ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Lui non plus n'aurait sans doute pas trop kiffé de se faire amoindrir devant sa conquête du jour.

Restait à savoir ce que Hyuga comptait faire.

Deux options s'offraient à lui :

\- Tirer au but encore une fois = mais il pourrait mettre la balle à côté ou se blesser. Il avait eu de la chance que sa petite pirouette d'amateur aboutisse la première fois, mais Aomine doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse la refaire avec une telle perfection dans le geste.

\- Ou venir lui coller son poing dans la gueule = c'était l'option qu'Aomine redoutait le plus. Pas parce qu'il craignait la force du tigre de foudre, détrompez-vous, mais ce dernier risquait quand même d'abimer légèrement son parfait visage. Cependant, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle, puisque Kagami ne manquerait sans doute pas de condamner une telle action. Il viendrait sûrement prendre sa défense et avec un peu de chance, il se dévouerait même pour soigner Aomine. (et dans ce cas de figure, Aomine en rajouterait le plus possible pour se faire dorloter)

Bon il restait bien une troisième option qui consisterait à s'en foutre tout simplement, mais Aomine doutait que le capitaine de l'équipe de football laisse passer une provocation aussi gratuite.

Momoi réprimanda son as avec un regard noir, que Kagami imita immédiatement.

Mais le fameux Hyuga, pourtant réputé pour se montrer agressif, ne broncha même pas.

Décevant…

Au contraire, il posa pacifiquement son ballon crado au sol. Le cuir était couvert de boue fraîche et c'était encore un défaut de plus qui s'ajoutait à la liste des raisons pour lesquelles Aomine détestait ce putain de sport. En effet, au basket, jamais la balle ne se salissait de la sorte. Le brun se retourna vers son homologue et le défia du regard.

« Dans ce cas, viens nous montrer de quoi tu es capable. »

« Et pourquoi j'ferai ça hein ? Je m'en tape moi du _soccer_ … »

Notez qu'Aomine se garda bien de tout commentaire désobligeant à l'encontre de ce sport de gonzesses, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Si c'est si facile que tu le dis, tu arriveras à marquer même si tu es un débutant. A moins que tu n'aies trop peur de louper ton coup… » Répondit-il avec un ton chargé de sous-entendus lubriques.

Ce fut donc contre toute attente Aomine qui sortit de ses gonds et non Hyuga.

« Sache que je ne loupe _jamais_ mon coup ! » Se vanta Aomine, sûr de lui.

Et il ne parlait ni de foot, ni de basket.

« Prouve-le. »

Les yeux du footballeur lançaient à présent des étincelles. Rien à voir avec les cœurs qui en jaillissaient tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il reluquait Kagami…

Mais pas question de se dégonfler devant un tel public ! Aomine s'approcha donc, non sans pester abondamment. Il avait encore perdu une belle occasion de la fermer, tiens…

…. et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé face au but du coéquipier de Hyuga. Il s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il devait sauver son honneur en prouvant qu'il était de taille à affronter le tigre. Allez, il fallait juste de marquer un _tout petit_ but… Pas la peine de tenter un truc de folie, ni même de faire preuve de technicité, il suffisait simplement de la mettre au fond, peu importe la méthode. Un peu comme… comme du sexe, ouais. Ou comme du basket. Mais c'était la même chose. Le sexe. Le basket. Quelque chose à faire rentrer dans un contenant. Vous voyez : tout pareil. (logique Aominesque imparable) Un combat de regards et de volontés s'engagea alors entre Aomine et le gardien. Ao se doutait bien que le _keeper_ allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de marquer et arrêter son tir. Mais la panthère n'avait d'autre choix que de réussir. Sinon, ce serait la honte !

« Est-ce qu'Ahomine a une chance de réussir ? » Sembla s'inquiéter Kagami, en s'adressant à Hyuga.

« Aucune. » Répondit laconiquement Hyuga en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Wow… à ce point-là ? »

« Ken Wakashimazu est doté d'une excellente détente et d'une grande souplesse. Couplées à ses réflexes hors du commun, cela fait de lui le meilleur gardien de but évoluant actuellement au Japon dans la catégorie des moins de 19 ans. On le surnomme le _« karate keeper »_ , ses parents possèdent même un dôjô et il en est l'hériter. » Précisa Momoi en consultant nerveusement son téléphone.

Impressionnant c.v. ! Pas un amateur, ni un rigolo, donc. Aomine allait se faire fumer, ça ne faisait pas un pli ! Mais il l'avait cherché après tout, alors c'était mérité.

« Ah ouais quand même… Aomine aurait mieux fait de se taire… »

« J'ai presque de la peine pour lui. » Avoua la jeune fille à son tour.

« Moi non. Ca lui apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler. »

« J'aimerai bien que ce soit le cas. Mais faut pas trop rêver non plus. » Soupira la rose.

« Oi Satsuki ! J'entends tout tu sais ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être de mon côté ! » Gronda Aomine.

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur moi, au lieu de parler avec tes amis... Je déteste qu'on m'ignore. » Le harangua un peu sèchement le gardien en ajustant ses gants de cuir.

Aomine tourna la tête en direction de l'autre ado, fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

 _Cage._

 _Gardien._

 _Fauve._

Tous les ingrédients d'une bonne séance de dressage étaient réunis, en somme.

Wakashimazu afficha un sourire suffisant, tandis qu'il écartait légèrement les jambes pour mieux camper sur sa position. Et pour être franc, Aomine n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont le fixait ce garçon, et pour cause, Wakashimazu n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Il ne le craignait pas et si on y réfléchissait bien, cela pourrait sembler logique. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés avant, mais si Wakashimazu avait été un basketteur, il aurait certainement chié dans son froc à cet instant. Aomine n'inspirait que la peur. Il était un monstre dans son domaine, tout le monde le savait. Ce pauvre fou ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait et même si football n'était pas le sport de prédilection d'Aomine, Wakashimazu devrait être capable de sentir l'aura féroce dégagée par le ganguro. Ouais, impossible qu'il ne la ressente pas. Mais pourtant, il ne paraissait clairement pas impressionné.

Pourquoi ?

Tsss... trêve de luxation du cerveau ! Ca n'avait aucune importance de toute manière parce qu'il allait vite comprendre sa douleur ! Aomine avait beau ne rien comprendre au foot, pas besoin d'être un intellectuel pour marquer : il suffisait de frapper dans le ballon comme un bourrin, sans technique spécifique. Hyuga avait déposé le ballon au point de pénalty et la cage était tellement immense que même un gosse de 4 ans ne pourrait pas rater à cette distance. Autant dire que c'était du tout cuit et comme Aomine avait bien observé le tir précédent de Hyuga, il allait en profiter pour lui délivrer un message personnel.

Et marquer son territoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il recula pour prendre de l'élan et il inspira profondément, avant de foncer vers le ballon. Une fois face à ce dernier, au lieu de le frapper tout de suite, il se décala complètement à gauche, comme s'il allait tirer avec ce pied-ci. Il avait bien compris que Hyuga avait utilisé cette feinte un peu plus tôt pour forcer le goal à plonger du côté opposé. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, espérant avoir trompé le redoutable Wakashimazu, il tira finalement avec son pied droit au lieu du gauche ! Il y avait mis toute sa rage, toutes ses tripes, toute sa force, imaginant que ce pauvre ballon était en réalité la tête du Tigre de Toho. Ok, ce n'était pas une méthode très orthodoxe et c'était même carrément déloyal, mais peu importait ! Seul le résultat comptait et puis c'était sa meilleure chance de battre le goal adverse !

Si l'idée de base était bonne, hélas pour Aomine, Wakashimazu était un goal expérimenté et il ne se laissa donc pas enguirlander. Malgré la puissance du boulet de canon que venait de tirer Aomine, l'autre brun l'arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante et comme si cela n'était déjà pas assez humiliant, il y arriva en n'utilisant qu'une seule main en plus. Attends, comment ce mec avait deviné de quel côté Aomine allait frapper en réalité ? Il était médium ou quoi ? Seuls des pouvoirs psychiques pouvaient justifier un tel flair ! Aomine cligna des yeux, l'air interdit pendant que Wakashimazu se redressait fièrement. Il lança le ballon à la panthère et renifla sèchement.

« Quel dommage... j'avais très envie que tu me la mettes au fond pourtant... » Clama t-il d'une voix suave.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!

La mâchoire d'Aomine manqua de se décrocher. Il était sous le choc...

CE MEC ESSAYAIT BIEN DE LE DRAGUER LA ! IL AVAIT PAS REVE HEIN ?!

(A ce stade, l'auteure songe sérieusement à renommer cette fic : _« The adventures of Kagami and Aomine's magical ass »_. Parce que ça fait quand même le deuxième mec qui le drague en trois chapitres, c'est une bonne moyenne !)

Et le petit clin d'oeil fortement appuyé qui suivit cette déclaration conforta Aomine dans son malaise. Mais comme s'il avait deviné la détresse d'Aomine, Kagami s'avança alors et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hé bah, t'étais vraiment nul à chier. J'suis sûr de pouvoir faire mieux que ça ! »

« Tsss et depuis quand tu sais jouer au foot toi ? » Pesta Aomine, qui sentait humilié.

Il venait de se ridiculiser en public et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant, le goal le bouffait des yeux comme s'il était un gigot d'agneau !

Kagami haussa des épaules.

« J'sais pas jouer, le _soccer_ n'est vraiment pas populaire aux _States_ , mais ça n'a pas l'air bien sorcier. Tu tires comme un bœuf et tu vois si ça passe non ? »

Aomine ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Tetsu avait raison : lui et Kagami se ressemblaient vraiment sur certains points...

« La force brute seule n'est rien sans l'intuition. » Expliqua Kojiro en s'approchant de Kagami.

… en revanche, ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre concernant leurs goûts amoureux. Aomine se tendit irrépressiblement en sentant le tigre sombre si proche de lui. Non mais sérieux, ce mec ne pouvait PAS plaire réellement à Kagami ! C'était insensé ! Le rouge était un abruti, mais tout de même, il méritait mieux que ça !

« Hyuga, j'ai envie de venger l'honneur des basketteurs, tu crois que je peux essayer de tirer moi aussi ? »

« Evidemment. De toute manière, tu ne feras pas pire que lui. »

« Hey ! J'te signale qu'au moins, ma frappe était cadrée ! » Se défendit Aomine.

Rien à faire, il détestait ce type...

« Ok, alors... comment je m'y prends ? »

« Quel est ton pied dominant ? »

« Dominant... ? Pied... ? »

« Oui, sur quelle jambe tu t'appuies quand tu sautes au basket ? »

« La... »

« … gauche. » Termina Aomine. « Mais il est meilleur de la droite. »

Kagami cligna des yeux. Wow Aomine avait remarqué ça ? Incroyable !

« Bien, la droite donc. »

Il se baissa bien et plaça la jambe de Kagami face au ballon de manière à ce qu'il puisse tirer parti de son pied droit au mieux. Mais le capitaine de l'équipe de football ne se priva pas de caresser les mollets de Kagami au passage, ce qui eut le don de mettre Aomine dans une colère noire. Putain ! Ils osaient FLIRTER devant lui ? Mais merde quoi ! Depuis quand était-il devenu transparent ?! Ah mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Et comme pour montrer au nouveau venu qu'il avait vu cette proie en premier, il passa possessivement autour de la nuque de Kagami. Il avait déjà effectué ce geste lors du premier match de Seirin contre Toho et à l'époque, cela avait prodigieusement agacé Kagami. Mais pas cette fois. Il ne le repoussa même pas. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop pousser non plus...

« Oi Aomine, arrête de me coller comme ça ! Je dois me concentrer pour tirer ! »

« T'as raison... faudrait pas que ça parte trop vite. » Souffla t-il suggestivement dans son cou.

« Je suis certain que Kagami sait attendre le bon moment avant de balancer la sauce. » Intervint Kojiro. « Contrairement à certains... »

 _Oh putain je vais me le faire ce tigrou de mes deux..._

Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) Kagami ne capta rien du combat de regards que se livrèrent les deux prétendants. Il leur fit simplement signe de s'écarter quand il se sentit prêt. Pas besoin de prendre d'élan, Kagami se contenta de viser le cadre et de frapper de toutes ses forces tout droit. Tout à l'heure, Hyuga et Aomine avaient chacun tiré d'un côté du but, mais aucun n'avait encore tenté de tirer au milieu. Imperceptiblement pour les deux autres garçons, Hyuga fit un signe de la tête à Wakashimazu et ce dernier plongea tout à droite, laissant ainsi passer le ballon envoyé par Kagami.

Et merde.

La frappe rentra parfaitement.

Aomine n'en revenait pas. Mais c'était aussi ça le football : une partie de pile ou face avec le gardien ! Quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas au basket... sport qui ne devait rien au hasard. En tous cas, Kagami sauta de joie, ravi de sa performance.

« Je t'ai vengé Aho ! » Triompha le roux.

« Pas la peine de m'insulter, Bakagami ! »

« T'es juste jaloux parce que je suis meilleur que toi ! »

« Mais on s'en fout du foot ! C'est un sport de tapettes chevelues ! Y a que le basket qui compte et j'te prends quand je veux en un contre un ! »

« Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! La chance me sourit aujourd'hui, je vais te massacrer ! »

« C'est ça ! Amène-toi enfoiré ! » Cria Aomine en s'empoignant par le col V de son T-shirt bien trop révélateur.

« Amène-toi toi-même ! C'est moi qui t'attends là ! » Fit Kagami en l'imitant.

« Laisse-moi aller chercher un ballon et je m'occupe de ton cas ! Mais viens pas chialer après quand t'auras perdu ! »

« C'est toi qui va pleurer ! Et je me baignerais dans tes larmes ahaha ! »

Hyuga et Wakashimazu – qui était enfin sorti de sa cage – échangèrent un regard interloqué face aux chamailleries immatures des deux basketteurs qui se traitaient à présent de noms d'oiseaux que l'auteure a choisi de vous épargner. Heu... comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La tension était montée d'un coup entre les deux fauves ! Et pour des personnes étrangères à la situation, cela pouvait être quelque peu incompréhensible. Momoi, qui avait deviné leur inconfort, les rejoignit et elle sourit. Cela méritait quelques éclaircissements, non ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont toujours comme ça. C'est leur manière à eux de s'échauffer et de se montrer leur attachement l'un à l'autre. »

« On dirait qu'il y a de l'homicide dans l'air pourtant. » Objecta Wakashimazu.

« Non, non, je vous assure, ils ne risquent rien. C'est toujours pareil avec ces deux-là. Avec le temps, vous ne ferez même plus attention vous aussi, vous verrez. »

Ouais enfin heu...

« … bon, je vous laisse, je vais peut-être aller les arrêter quand même... sinon demain, on y est encore ! Ca peut durer des heures avec eux sans qu'ils ne tombent jamais à court d'insultes... »

Mieux valait les stopper dès à présent parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se les coltiner dans cet état sur le chemin du retour... Soupirant, mains sur les hanches elle s'avança lourdement vers les deux bêtes sauvages qui continuaient à s'écharper gaiement. Et pour être franc, Huyga devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un sacré courage d'oser s'interposer entre eux alors qu'elle était si petite ! Mais bien-sûr, sa tentative pour se donner de la contenance échoua. N'est pas Riko qui veut... Momoi allait penser à lui demander des cours d'autorité d'ailleurs... Par chance il lui suffit de brandir la menace que constituait la brunette garçon manqué pour que Kagami redescende d'un cran. Quant à Aomine, ce fut Kagami qui le calma net en prononçant ces paroles :

« Hyuga, c'est quand ton prochain match ? »

« Samedi à 17h contre Nankatsu. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça me ferait plaisir de venir te voir jouer... enfin... si tu veux hein... »

Le bronzé sembla surpris par cette proposition, mais accepta sans hésiter.

Ok...

C'était bien ce qu'Aomine craignait ! Les deux tigres étaient en train de se livrer à une parade amoureuse du plus mauvais effet ! Il devait faire quelque chose et VITE ! Comme par exemple, soudoyer un mec de l'équipe adverse pour qu'il pète la jambe de Kagami. Ainsi, le tigre américain ne pourrait pas se rendre au match du footeux chevelu. Ouais, ouais, ça se négociait !

En tous cas, l'autre bronzé accepta et après avoir salué une dernière fois Huyga, Kagami s'éloigna avec Momoi et Aomine. (qui lui, frissonnait suite à un second clin d'oeil de la part de Wakashimazu... putain, il avait vraiment un karma avec ceux dans le nom commençait par « WAKA » : tous des imbéciles de première catégorie !) La lycéenne était aux anges ! Ces statistiques adorées s'étaient avérées bien utiles et elle avait vu juste ! Kagami et Hyuga étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça crevait les yeux ! Le tigre de Toho était un excellent substitut à Aomine !

Parce que oui, dans l'esprit de Momoi, Aomine était 100 % hétéro, alors elle l'avait d'office rayé de sa liste de prétendants potentiels pour Kagami. Mais avec Hyuga, elle avait tiré le gros lot de façon aussi fortuite qu'inespérée ! Il ressemblait énormément à Aomine, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Pour preuve, les deux adolescents semblaient ne pas pouvoir se blairer et cela ne faisait que la conforter dans son choix pour Kagami. Aomine n'était pas libre pour le dunker de Seirin, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il y avait Hyuga. Et lui, paraissait plus qu'intéressé par Kagami... et réciproquement.

Tout se présentait donc sous les meilleurs hospices !

Enfin... c'était sans tenir compte d'un facteur déterminant : Aomine. Et sa soudaine et indésirable attirance pour l'américain. Attirance dont Momoi ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même...

Sacré bordel, si vous voulez mon avis !

Un sourire béat prit place sur le visage du tigre, qui s'autorisa même à siffloter de temps en temps sur le trajet.

Ok, là c'était CLAIR !

Aomine avait intérêt à élaborer un plan d'action de toute URGENCE !

Il n'avait que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour agir !

* * *

Le soir même, après son _one on one_ énergique contre Kagami (dont je vous ferai grâce du résultat), Aomine décida de s'allonger confortablement dans son futon. Il faisait chaud et il sortait de sa douche, ne portant qu'une serviette minuscule nouée autour de la taille. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et il l'alluma, le calant sur son abdomen. Il était encore tôt et même s'il avait des tonnes devoirs en retard, Aomine avait plutôt envie de s'offrir un autre genre de _one on one_... Pas que ceux avec Kagami ne soient pas... _stimulants_ , mais... suite à sa dépression – quand le basket s'était mué en une source de déception pour lui – Aomine avait développé une certaine addiction à la pornographie. Se réfugier dans cet univers fantasmé où les corps s'emboîtaient passionnément et où les seins étaient aussi volumeux que les caleçons des acteurs-étalons, était devenu sa seule source de réconfort. Et à cause de la chaleur torride de l'été, jouer à moitié nu contre un tigre musclé, détrempé par la sueur, lui avait inspiré quelques idées interdites aux mineurs. A présent parfaitement installé, Aomine se débarrassa de son pagne improvisé pour se sentir plus à l'aise et il se rendit sur son site favori. Il cliqua sans hésiter sur le profil de son actrice fétiche du moment : une jeune première en début de carrière, qui n'avait joué que dans une poignée de productions du genre. Elle multipliait les rôles de vierges ingénues se faisant initier par un mâle plus expérimenté et Aomine adorait ça.

Hashimoto Nami, 19 ans. Capricorne. (un détail qui aurait certainement intéressé Midorima) Blonde, 1m65, 100 F. Poitrine naturelle. (détail qui l'intéressait **LUI** ) Voix pas trop aigüe.

Mouaiiiisss Aomine savait bien qu'elle était plus âgée en vérité et que c'était juste un truc pour faire bander les puceaux prépubères, (elle portait d'ailleurs une tenue de lycéenne dans la plupart de ses films, pour pousser le délire à son paroxysme) mais qu'importe ! Elle était juste comme il les aimait.

Un visage d'ange sur un corps de grosse cochonne.

Aomine lança rapidement le film et il éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Une fois ses écouteurs branchés, sa main droite serpenta sous les draps.

 _C'est parti..._

Encore une fois, Hashimoto jouait pleinement sur le cliché de l'étudiante innocente avec sa tenue. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de cours plutôt réaliste, comparée à d'autres films. Le décor était bien fait et même si Aomine s'en foutait royalement, il devait avouer qu'il était agréablement surpris cette fois et que cela ajoutait même en crédibilité à la scène. On sentait ce film avait de gros moyens financiers, du moins, plus importants que les productions dans lesquelles cachetonnait habituellement la belle Hashi-chan. Apparemment, elle allait recevoir un cours particulier d'anglais et Aomine grommela un peu. Pas que cette langue lui déplaise foncièrement, surtout depuis qu'un certain Américain avait fait irruption dans sa vie, mais le professeur allait sans doute encore être incarné par un de ces vieux acteurs dégueulasses au regard pervers et lubrique. Ok, Aomine s'en moquait bien, il ne regardait pas ce genre de films pour mater l'acteur, mais la dernière fois, le partenaire d'Hashi-chan était un petit chauve et bedonnant et ça l'avait presque empêché de prendre son pied ! (et ce n'était pas acceptable pour lui !) Aomine soupira déjà d'ennui et d'appréhension quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit (Peut-être que le film avait été tourné dans un vrai lycée ? Ce serait amusant, tiens!), se préparant mentalement à voir débarquer un énième laideron...

L'acteur entra.

Première surprise, il était grand (dans les 1m90) et ce n'était certainement pas un asiatique. Il avait des cheveux rouges en bataille et son costume d'enseignant était composé d'une chemise rayée rose et noire, d'une cravate sombre, d'un pantalon ceintré et d'un petit veston sans manche, style barman, (chose à laquelle Aomine ne prêtait vraiment pas attention d'ordinaire, puisque les vêtements ne restaient jamais bien longtemps collés à la peau des comédiens) mettant en valeur son corps de sportif tout en muscles. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes, dans le genre Harry Potter, mais elles ne parvenaient pas à cacher son regard passionné, qui lançait des flammes orangées.

Aomine se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

 _Holy shit... !_

Oui, en anglais dans le texte, tant Aomine avait l'impression que c'était LUI qui allait recevoir le cours !

Il avala avec peine sa salive et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

 _« Hashimoto-san isn't it ? Are you ready for your private lesson ? »_

Et BAM ! Dès que le gars ouvrit la bouche, le petit (grand?) soldat d'Aomine se mit au garde à vous ! Ce mec avait une voix suave comme une caresse. C'était comme si elle avait glissé directement vers son bat ventre... et son sexe était une antenne qui avait capté la fréquence, vibrant de désir au son de cette mélodie envoûtante.

Putain... c'était bien sa veine... un prof _HOT_ qui ressemblait à une version adulte de Kagami et qui en plus enseignait l'anglais... Plus de doute, il était définitivement MAUDIT ! De tous les films pornos qui existaient, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur CELUI qui contenait le sosie de Kagami... Les forces mystiques de l'Univers s'étaient décidément liguées contre lui ! Pris de panique, Aomine rabattit brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur pour échapper au démon écarlate qui le hantait. Il haletait à présent et semblait s'être brûlé, levant les mains en l'air pour ne plus être tenté de toucher à son appareil. Malheureusement, il avait commis l'erreur fatale de ne pas enlever ses écouteurs et la voix de l'homme continuait à le charmer, telle celle d'une sirène. Incapable de résister et même s'il ne captait rien de ce qui se disait dans ses oreilles, Aomine se sentait hypnotisé et il releva timidement le haut du portable pour avoir de nouveau accès à l'image. C'était comme si ce gars lui invectivait de poursuivre son visionnage et Aomine était faible, oh oui, siiiii faible qu'il obéit. Une bosse révélatrice de son état se réveilla sous le drap, le soulevant doucement en formant un beau piquet de tente.

Les deux protagonistes du films ne s'attardèrent pas en banalités (même si pour Aomine, ils passèrent trop lentement au plat de résistance). Hashimoto enleva sa blouse (elle ne portait naturellement aucun soutien-gorge en dessous) et dévoila sa poitrine rebondie. Mais ce ne fut que quand le prof ôta son pantalon et son boxer qu'Aomine empoigna fermement sa virilité débordante de désir. Pas avant. Et pour cause, ce mec était époustouflant... Un véritable _poulpe_. (Avoir les extrémités du corps longues était sans doute un pré-requis pour pouvoir exercer ce métier) En tout bien tout honneur, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kagami était aussi avantagé par la nature que son homologue.

C'était sûrement le cas et ça expliquerait pourquoi tous les gays des environs étaient mystérieusement aimantés par lui ! A moins que ce ne soit vraiment comme Aomine l'avait d'abord pensé et que le sexe du tigre ne soit en réalité une baguette magique, capable de changer n'importe quel hétéro en chienne bavant face à un os juteux. Si l'acteur avait juste été un beau mec de base, jamais Aomine n'aurait ressenti l'envie de se masturber en le regardant en pleine action. Et quelque part, ça le dégoûtait... Il se dégoûtait lui-même, ressentant un fort sentiment de culpabilité jusqu'alors jamais éprouvé. En général, grâce à sa mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, Aomine ne se remettait jamais en question, mais dernièrement, le bastion de ses certitudes semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Et cette menace coïncidait étrangement avec la période à laquelle il avait appris que Kagami préférait les garçons...

Putain de tigre ! Pourquoi avait-il fallau qu'il se pointe avec ses sourcils à la con, qu'il le sauve de ses idées noires, lui redonne le goût de basket et vienne remettre en cause sa sexualité ? Il hantait déjà ses rêves érotiques, ça lui suffisait pas déjà ? Et maintenant quoi ? Aomine allait avoir son cul à la fin de l'histoire ? Vivre heureux avec lui et lui pondre plein de petits basketteurs en herbe ? Et puis quoi encore, merde ! Non ! Pas question d'abandonner sa virile hétérosexualité au premier tigre qui passe ! Il allait se battre !

…

…

…

… enfin, après s'être secoué le poireau. Mais juste un peu, rien ne pressait, hein ! En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il se _masturbait_ vraiment en pensant à Kagami... c'était juste le hasard qui voulait que cet acteur lui ressemble légèrement. Même pas tant que ça, à vrai dire ! C'était juste son imagination qui divaguait ! Ca se trouve, c'était tout simplement la magnifique poitrine d'Hashimoto et non les coups de reins destructeur de ce mec, qui l'excitait en réalité. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Et le fait que le couple soit en pleine sod... heu... bref... que l'acteur emprunte la **_porte arrière_ ** de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec le désir qui montait dangereusement en Aomine !

Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Aomine laissa sa main cercler la zone sensible située au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle commença alors à flatter à sa guise son membre tendu, machinalement, presque sans le réaliser. Il avait tellement besoin de ça... un besoin vital même... besoin de se soulager, besoin d'apaisement... pour retrouver ensuite un train de pensées normales. Parce que dans l'immédiat, son alarmante réceptivité ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son corps l'accaparait entièrement, réclamant toute son attention.

Quel genre d'amant était Kagami ?

Etait-il... doux ? Romantique ? Attentionné ? S'arrêtait-il au moindre signe de couleur ? Couvait-il son partenaire du regard avec amour ? L'encourageait-il en lui disant qu'il lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir? Disait-il à l'autre qu'il était beau ?

Ou au contraire, était-il impatient ? Passionné ? Brutal ? Allait-il le plaquer au sol et lui maintenir la tête baissée avec une main, avant de le pénétrer rudement ? Lui dirait-il « _Daiki, tu es si serré baby..._ » ? Planterait-il ses griffes dans sa chair pour l'empêcher de fuir, tandis qu'il lui déboîterait férocement le bassin en rugissant ?

Oh oui... Aomine serait prêt à parier que Kagami se classait dans la catégorie des amants insatiables. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quelle appétit il dévorait sa bouffe ! Il avait un trou noir à la place de l'estomac et nul doute qu'il était pareil niveau sexe...

En tous cas, Aomine l'espérait...

Putain... ça craignait, il n'avait vraiment que Kagami en tête en ce moment...

Alors que les deux acteurs poussaient des gémissements d'animaux en chaleur et que la peau claquait sèchement (signe qu'ils approchaient de l'apothéose), le brun se sentait prêt à jouir en même temps qu'eux. Mais le destin sembla en décider autrement. Une sonnerie poussée à plein volume lui arracha les tympans et cela le coupa dans son élan ! Il sursauta, s'empressant d'interrompre la video par réflexe. Son cœur battait très fort suite à ce bruit soudain. Puis, il réalisa que comme un bleu, il avait zappé de fermer Skype et que ce son avait été causé par quelqu'un qui venait de se connecter juste au moment où il allait prendre son pied, putain ! C'était sûrement Kise ou Satsuki, puisqu'ils passaient leur vie _online_. De toute façon, les options étaient limitées étant donné qu'Aomine avait très peu de contacts sur Skype (et ils se limitaient à la Génération des Miracles + Sakurai) et raaaaaaaté, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Parce que le seul qui était connecté, c'était...

…

 _Tetsu..._

Tain' le con, il lui avait filé la frayeur de sa vie ! Et privé d'un bel orgasme ! Il avait intérêt à se racheter pour ce sacrilège dont il ignorait certainement tout. Mais Aomine s'en moquait bien en fait, cela l'arrangeait même ! Cela lui donnait un prétexte pour aborder un _certain_ sujet avec le fantôme. Et pour ce faire, il allait forcer Kuroko à prendre ses responsabilités dans ce drame.

Pas de pitié.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net... et de savoir pourquoi Kagami lui faisait un tel effet !

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Yo Tetsu ! T'es connecté ?_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _De toute évidence Aomine-kun, sinon je serai hors ligne._

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Te fous pas de moi. Je sais que des fois tu te connectes en mode « invisible » pour fuir Satsuki et Kise !_

Un fantôme invisible, aaahh... douce ironie ! Enfin, bref... revenons à nos moutons...

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _C'est rare de te voir sur Skype à cette heure-ci. Je ne m'y attendais pas._

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _C'est vrai que d'habitude, je suis plus occupé à faire mes devoirs !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Tu mens Aomine-kun. Et bien que j'ai une idée très précise de ce que tu fais au lieu de réviser, je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas._

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Quoi, c'est si évident que ça ? J'suis vraiment pas crédible hein..._

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Non._

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Oi ! T'aurais pu dire un truc sympa ! Ou faire comme si tu me croyais, au moins !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Non. Je suis honnête. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Pffff... tout de suite ! J'ai pas le droit de venir te parler sans raison ? Juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles ?_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Aomine-kun, tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous reparlions de ta crédibilité ?_

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Ok, ok... t'as gagné, j'ai compris... Bon... comment te demander ça..._

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Avec des mots._

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _NAN MAIS CA VA, JE SAIS HEIN ! J'SUIS PAS DEBILE NON PLUS !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

…

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

…

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

…

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _... Laisse-moi deviner : là non plus, je suis pas crédible ?_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _C'est ça.  
_

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _..._

 _... Bon alors voilà, écoute, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc pour moi ! Il faut que tu prennes en photo la bite de Kagami !_

 _ **Phantom#11 n'est plus en ligne**_

Raaaah putain, Kuroko le trollait encore ! Le brun frappa du poing sur son clavier aux touches collantes. Il choppa son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit et commença à composer le numéro de Kuroko quand... MIRACLE, ce dernier se reconnecta sur Skype !

 _ **Phantom#11 est en ligne**_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Excuse-moi, Nigou a sauté sur ma souris. Tu disais ?_

Ben voyons ! Comme si son chien-pygmée était arrivé à sauter sur son bureau pour le faire se déconnecter ! Aomine n'était pas dupe !

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Me prends pas pour un con, t'as très bien lu et c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant à demander comme ça, alors me force pas à me répéter !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Et pourquoi veux-tu une telle photo ?_

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _Pour mener une étude scientifique. Mais c'est trop compliqué à expliquer alors t'occupe._

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Tu es gay Aomine-kun ?_

 **Ace_of_your_ass dit :**

 _QUUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIII ? CA VA PAS NON ?!_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Ton pseudo est gay pourtant._

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _N'importe quoi !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Pourquoi tu viens de le changer alors ?_

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _On s'en fout ! Bref ! Si tu veux pas le prendre en tof ok, mais dis-moi à quoi il ressemble au moins ! Décris-le moi stp ! J'ai besoin de savoir !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Tu es au courant que Kagami-kun est juste un garçon normal, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, il est plus bête que la moyenne, il saute très haut et il mange à lui seul comme une famille de six personnes, mais ce n'est pas une licorne. Ni un farfadet. Ni un tigre-garou. Quoi qu'avec ses sourcils, on peut remettre en cause la légitimité de ma dernière affirmation. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que son sexe n'a probablement rien de notable._

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

… _attends une minute... ça veut dire que tu l'as jamais vu ?! Donc tu sais pas si elle est grosse ? Je comprends pas, pourtant, vous prenez vos douches ensemble dans les vestiaires, non ? Même moi j'ai déjà vu mes coéquipiers à poil, ce dont je me serai bien passé, crois-moi ! »_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Ca n'a pas du te déranger tant que cela, puisque tu es gay._

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Oi !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai jamais vu Kagami-kun nu. Il prends toujours ses douches après tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. A ton avis, c'est bizarre ?_

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Super bizarre même ! Il cache forcément quelque chose !_

Bordel... Aomine se passa une main sur le front.

Et s'il avait vu juste depuis le début ?

Et si la queue de Kagami avait des pouvoirs surnaturels ? Peut-être brillait-elle dans noir, comme un sabre lazer ? Peut-être avait-elle la forme d'un éclair ? Peut-être était-elle parcourue de rayures radioactives ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il refusait de le montrer !

Ca ou alors il avait un pénis tout petit. Ou très gros et ça lui faisait honte !

Le mystère restait ENTIER ! Et cela titillait davantage la curiosité malsaine d'Aomine qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela...

Il devait à tous prix résoudre cette énigme ! Il avait le sentiment que s'il y parvenait, il pourrait sans doute en finir avec cette intolérable envie de violer son rival !

Ok, c'était décidé !

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Merci Tetsu ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _S'il te plaît Aomine-kun, ne fais pas de bêtise comme aller te planquer dans un casier pour l'observer en cachette._

Ah.

Pas con.

Il n'y avait même pas pensé, tiens.

Bon, il gardait cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où son projet actuel échouerait !

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Nan ! Pour qui tu me prends, jamais j'ferai un truc pareil ! J'ai une autre idée !_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Je crains le pire._

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Mais j'vais devoir te taxer du fric._

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Et j'avais raison._

Zut... on était déjà jeudi... ça ne lui laissait donc qu'une toute petite marge de manœuvre assez réduite avant samedi et le fameux match de Hyuga ! Il ne restait plus que vendredi pour agir et Aomine n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il sauta dans le premier pantalon de jogging qui passa sous sa main.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Oui, c'était la seule solution !

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire pour empêcher Kagami de se taper l'autre tigre ! Oh non, Aomine Daiki n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il n'était pas prêt à autoriser ce couple de pacotille, cette hérésie ! Il allait falloir lui passer sur le corps ! (et autant dire que seule une paire de seins bien dodus pourrait y parvenir !)

 **BOOBS-LOVER dit :**

 _Bon ! J'fais mon sac et j'passe chez toi, alors bouge pas ok ?!_

 **Phantom#11 dit :**

 _Ton sac... ?_

Oulaaaa ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Aomine comptait venir dormir chez Kuroko ou quoi ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus de précisions, que déjà, la panthère s'était déconnectée...

Kuroko se sentait largué, là...

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre Aomine pour savoir ce que la turbulente panthère avait en tête...

* * *

C'est ainsi que sur un coup de tête... Aomine s'était retrouvé à emprunter une belle somme d'argent à Kuroko. (parce que lui était un peu sur la paille en ce moment, à force d'acheter des magazines cochon... qu'il allait peut-être devoir revendre pour pouvoir rembourser le fantôme, d'ailleurs)

Puis, il avait foncé jusqu'à la gare de Shinjuku.

Et vers minuit, il avait choppé le bus nocturne de Nankai. (Il serait bien monté dans le Shinkansen à la place, mais son maigre butin ne lui permettait pas de se payer un place)

Après sept heure de route, capuche de survêtement vissée sur la tête et jambes engourdies, il était descendu à la station de Kyoto.

De là, il avait sauté dans le premier train de la matinée et son trajet avait duré pendant encore deux heures environ, avant de finalement arriver à destination...

IWAMI.

… L'air marin vint lui chatouiller les narines et Aomine se rendit compte que ses cernes devaient faire la taille de l'océan. Il était crevé et avait choppé un beau torticolis en somme, mais bordel, ça valait le coup ! La vue était merveilleuse et le soleil caressait sa peau, comme pour le récompenser de son difficile et long périple.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone portable qui affichait fièrement 9h32.

…

…

… ARGH ! Il avait filé si vite hier qu'il avait carrément zappé de prévenir ses parents ! Ils allaient le tuer en s'apercevant de sa « fugue » soudaine ! Et comme pour confirmer cela, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

C'était Satsuki ! Ouf, ça voulait dire que ses parents ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien encore. Ils devaient déjà être partis bosser à cette heure là et lui était sensé être en cours, donc il avait encore jusqu'à ce soir pour rentrer incognito. No stress, il gérait la situation ! Il pouvait encore s'en tirer !Décrochant face à la mer, il éloigna par réflexe le téléphone...

« DAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAANNN ! OU T'ES ENCORE PASSE ?! »

… Réflexe salvateur. Ses oreilles sensibles l'en remerciaient.

« Pas la peine de crier Satsuki, tu fais fuir les mouettes ! »

« Les mouettes ? »

« Bah ouais, tu les entends pas ? Ecoute ! »

Il tendit son combiné vers l'océan pour qu'elle puisse bien percevoir le cri des oiseaux marins, puis il se remit parler.

« Alors ? »

« Quoi alors ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« … »

« Tu fais la gueule ? »

« BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS EN COLERE ! »

« T'as tes règles ? »

« Noooooooooooon sale ganguro de mes fesses ! C'est de ta faute ! »

« 'Gaffe Satsu, tu passes trop de temps avec ta Ri-chan, ça te rend vulgaire... »

« Ne la mêle pas à ces histoires ! »

Wow... on dirait qu'il avait vu juste... Alors les seins de Satsuki agissaient vraiment comme le sexe de Kagami ? Ils avaient le merveilleux pouvoir d'attirer toutes les lesbiennes à la ronde ?

Intéressant.

Enfin, il aurait sans doute trouvé ça intéressant... Mais ça, c'était avant !

« Reviens tout de suite ! Arrête tes bêtises, tu vas être collé si tu sèches encore les cours ! » Le réprimanda t-elle maternellement.

« J'peux pas, j'suis à Iwami. »

« Iwa... IWAMI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Iwami ?! Tes parents sont au courant ? »

« Nan, ils en savent rien, alors garde ta langue, stp. Je rentrerai ce soir, promis. »

« Dai-chan ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! C'est très loin de Tokyo, tu sais ! Pourquoi es-tu allé à la mer ? Et sans m'inviter ! »

« Disons que j'avais une affaire à régler... un truc perso, tu vois. »

« Tu es complètement fou ! »

Pour le coup, c'était un peu vrai... voire même carrément exact. Aomine esquissa un faible sourire, son amie avait totalement raison...

« J'te rappelle plus tard, ok ? »

« Quoi ? Ne raccroche pas Dai-chan ! Daiiiiiiii-chan ! » S'égosilla t-elle vainement.

Il mit fin à la conversation et rangea son téléphone dans la poche interne de son survêt'.

 _Trouvons ce satané club de natation maintenant ! J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas plusieurs..._

Il se dirigea donc vers un groupe de pêcheurs locaux, déterminé à obtenir des indications...

* * *

Aomine était vraiment taré, ça ne faisait pas un pli !

Il avait fait des centaines de kilomètres sans rien dire à personne, pas même à Kuroko.

Et à présent, il était face à la piscine municipale, quartier général de l'équipe masculine de natation _« Iwatobi » ._ Aomine admira un moment la bâtisse. Tout était très beau ici et si paisible. Ca avait un petit air authentique, genre village côtier pas encore dénaturé par le tourisme de masse. Très agréable. Faudrait qu'il pense à se refaire inviter ici à l'occasion, avec Satsuki cette fois.

Et Kagami...

Enfin, si tout se passait bien, évidemment ! Parce que, comme vous vous en doutez, Aomine n'est pas venu ici pour compter les mouches ! Non, Monsieur l'As a une mission capitale !

Celle de remettre Mako-chan et Tai-chan ensemble !

Il entra alors dans le bâtiment où régnait un calme olympien et il chercha du regard Tachibana ou un de ses équipiers. Mais l'endroit semblait désert. Bon, il était peut-être encore un peu tôt et puis, après tout, Tachibana était un lycéen comme lui, il était sûrement en cours le vendredi !

« Mako-chaaaaan ! » Cria Aomine en mettant bien ses mains en porte-voix.

Mince... ce serait vraiment ballot qu'il le loupe et le temps jouait en sa défaveur ! Ce serait tellement idiot d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour repartir bredouille ! Et frustrant ! A peu près aussi frustrant qu'hier soir quant il avait été interrompu par la connexion impromptue de Kuroko ! Après, il avait eu la trique pendant vingt minutes et plus l'envie de s'en occuper ! Alors il avait été obligé de sortir comme ça dans la rue. Heureusement que son pantalon était large et son sweat long pour cacher la misère, sinon toutes les petites mamies qu'il avait croisé sur son chemin auraient fait une crise cardiaque !

Soudain, une voix familière résonna derrière lui.

« Daiki-chan ? »

Quelle chance ! Il avait le cul bordé de nouilles !

Aomine se retourna instantanément. Ouiiiiiiiii ! ENFIN ! C'était Makoto ! Il portait un slip de bain bleu ciel du plus bel effet (et qui ne cachait pas grand chose), ainsi qu'une veste de sport blanche à zip.

Putain ! Ca faisait plaisir de voir ce grand dadet à l'air si doux ! Aomine avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et même tiens, soyons fous, de lui rouler une pelle ! Ouais enfin, peut-être pas quand même ! Fallait pas déconner non plus... Seul Kagami comptait pour la panthère à tel point qu'elle avait traversé la moitié du pays pour retrouver son ex... et à présent, Aomine était prêt à tout pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble ! Makoto était son ultime espoir face au poison nommé Hyuga ! L'antidote miraculeux !

Il s'approcha nonchalamment, mains dans les poches de son jogging chiné.

« Oi Tachibana... Il faut que je te parle, c'est à propos de Kagami... »

Devant l'air grave et outrageusement sérieux d'Aomine, l'autre brun cligna des yeux, surpris. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, enfin, pour le peu qu'il connaissait d'Aomine en tous cas...

Ca devait être vraiment important pour qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour le voir tout spécialement.

Le sang du nageur se glaça.

* * *

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour épeler « Kojiro Hyuga est un gros bâtard », les deux sportifs se retrouvèrent devant le stand de glace d'Iwami, devant la jetée. Aomine décrocha son plus beau sourire candide à Tachibana pour lui indiquer qu'il était fauché comme les blés et le gentil nageur se proposa donc de payer sa boule de glace à la vanille.

Ensemble, sorbets à la main, ils s'éloignèrent, marchant sur le chemin qui longeait la plage.

Tachibana s'était toujours bien comporté avec lui et ça avait été un véritable crève-coeur pour Aomine quand le jeune homme s'était séparé de Kagami. De tous les « copains de zizi » de Kagami, Makoto était celui qui remportait tous les suffrages du ganguro haut à la main ! Et pour cause, Aomine n'était jamais le dernier à profiter (volontairement) de la générosité de son grand-frère de cœur (bien qu'ils aient en réalité le même âge). Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé le sourire, léchant avec gourmandise sa crème glacée et Makoto se sentit un peu coupable de devoir mettre un terme à ce moment de bonheur si fugace. Mais ils devaient discuter de Kagami. Après tout, aussi agréable que puisse être cette visite surprise, c'était bien là le but premier de la venue d'Aomine non ? Et quand bien même Tachibana appréciait la présence du fauve à ses côtés, il était curieux de savoir ce qui l'amenait si loin de sa tanière.

« Daiki-chan ? Tu voulais me parler de Kagami, non ? Alors je t'écoute. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère ? »

« Siiii ! Un truc terrible ! Et y a que toi qui peux le sauver ! »

Son cœur s'affola et la panique le gagna. Il avait vu juste ! Kagami était en danger !

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta trop facilement Tachibana.

« Y a ce gros naze qui lui tourne autour ! Si on ne fait rien, il va te voler Kagami alors faut que tu reviennes avant demain soir ! »

« Heu... quoi ? »

Il avait du mal comprendre là ! Ou plutôt... il ne comprenait plus rien, justement ! De quoi parlait Aomine ? Kagami lui avait déjà trouvé un... « _remplaçant_ » ? Erf... Tachibana n'aimait vraiment pas ce mot... Il avait un peu craint que Kagami ne parvienne pas à tourner la page, mais cela avait été plutôt rapide en fait. Et même si c'était un peu vexant pour lui, au final, c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Kagami était une bonne personne, il avait droit au bonheur !

« Ce Kojiro Hyuga... il ne mérite pas Kagami ! » Décréta Aomine en s'arrêtant pour serrer le poing.

Ses yeux s'étaient transformés en poignards tranchants et Makoto ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Je t'en prie, reviens ! »

Il lui attrapa la main et il lui confia sa glace déjà à moitié fondue, tandis qu'il se mettait carrément à genoux devant lui en signe d'abnégation et de supplication absolues ! Et connaissant la fierté légendaire d'Aomine, une telle attitude lui coûtait ENORMEMENT ! Décontenancé par ce geste, Tachinaba eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je sais pas c'que Kagami a fait pour te mettre en rogne... mais s'il te plaît, pardonne-le ! Il est bête des fois, il réfléchit pas ! Alors il dit des conneries et après il regrette ! Dans ces cas là, faut pas hésiter à lui mettre une bonne fessée ! »

L'étonnement fit place à l'attendrissement. Ce petit bonhomme (ouais, ouais, c'est bien d'Aomine dont on parle là, mais Makoto le voyait ainsi...) avait le don de l'émouvoir ! Il avait l'air si vulnérable à le supplier ainsi et Tachibana avait de la peine pour lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Kagami soit avec ce Hyuga ? S'il lui plaît, tu devrais le laisser faire. Ce n'est pas bien de te mêler de la vie sentimentale de Kagami. Je sais que c'est ton ami et que tu veux juste qu'il soit heureux, mais justement, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Tu dois accepter qu'il suive son cœur.»

« Mais tu comprends pas ! Hyuga est un sale type ! Il fait rien qu'à m'embêter ! Il est super méchant avec moi et puis je l'aime pas, c'est qu'un con ! »

« Daiki-chan ! Language ! » Le disputa tendrement Makoto.

« Désolé, mais c'est vrai. Je l'aime pas ! Il est trop vilain ! » Pleurnicha de plus belle Aomine.

Après s'être relevé, il détourna le regard et croisa les bras, faisant la moue comme un gros bébé. Il boudait, nah ! Makoto avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un père de famille écoutant les jérémiades de son fiston. Fiston qui se faisait voler son goûter par un méchant garçon à la récré. Et dans l'histoire, le goûter en question n'était autre que Kagami, même si la comparaison était maladroite, c'était carrément approprié !

« Daiki-chan, tu dois apprendre à partager. Peut-être que ce Kojiro est gentil en fait ? Et si vous faisiez la paix ! »

« Nan ! Il est trop pas bô et il pue des pieds, en plus ! Je vais demander à mon ami Akashi de lui planter ses ciseaux dans l'oeil, il fera moins le fier s'il continue à m'embêter ! »

« La violence ne résout rien, tu sais... »

« En plus son copain, c'est un goal karatéka super trop fort ! Je l'aime pas lui non plus ! »

Un véritable enfant gâté ! C'était sans doute cela, d'être fils unique... tout le monde cédait à vos caprices et voila le résultat ! Un monstre d'égoïsme et d'intolérance !

« Heu... y a t-il seulement quelqu'un que tu apprécies, quand même ? »

« Bah ouais, toi Mako-chan ! Alors reviens ! Et je serai sage, je pleurerai plus jamais, promis ! »

Owwww trop mignon ! Comment ne pas fondre devant cette petite bouille adorable ? Makoto avait une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras et de sécher ses petites larmes de « crocrodile » comme disent les gosses. Mais c'était impossible...

Parce que...

« Aomine-kun... »

Tiens, plus de « _Daiki-chan ?_ » Oula, ça sentait mauvais pour la suite ça...

« Kagami-kun n'a rien fait de mal... Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais c'est moi qui ai rompu... parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un qui vit ici et qui fait de la natation dans le même club que moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux pas revenir... Je ne veux pas leur mentir, ni à toi. Alors respecte ma décision. Approuve-moi choix. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, hein. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on doit arrêter de se voir. Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone, comme ça tu pourras m'appeler aussi souvent que tu le souhaites et tu pourras même venir ici pour les vacances. »

Ca, Aomine y comptait bien ! Mais le reste du discours lui plaisait nettement moins ! Il ne s'était pas trompé sur les intentions de Makoto.

Et merde ! Adieu dernier espoir...

Il soupira, reprenant sa glace et... la boule s'écrasa au sol. Zut !

« Tu vois ! » Hurla t-il en pointa du doigt son cornet décapité « Ca aussi c'est la faute de ce foutu Hyuga ! J'vais le buter ! »

Tachibana sourit et tâta la poche de son heu... slip de bain ? XD Dommage, il était à sec lui aussi, il n'avait prit que de quoi leur payer une glace à chacun...

« J'ai laissé mon portefeuilles dans les vestiaires du club. Tu viens le chercher avec moi ? Je te repaye une glace si tu promets de ne pas pleurer, d'accord ? »

« Ouaiiis ! Trop bien ! Merci Mako-chan, t'es le meilleur ! »

« Et de faire un effort pour devenir ami avec Hyuga aussi ! »

« Hmmpfff... ok, mais je promets rien ! »

C'est fou ce qu'une toute petite glace de rien du tout peut accomplir quant il s'agit d'un membre de Génération des Miracles...

Hyuga devait peut-être essayer d'appâter Aomine de la sorte pour se le mettre dans la poche, étant donné que les sorbets semblaient être son point faible !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de l'immense piscine olympique, Makoto abandonna temporairement Aomine pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. Laissé seul, Aomine frissonna. L'endroit lui filait le vertige et un étrange sentiment de claustrophobie... Il se rendait pourtant souvent à la piscine avec son équipe (Momoi y compris), cela faisait partie intégrante de leur entraînement sportif, mais c'était différent ici. Trop calme. Trop grand. Trop sérieux. Trop vide. Trop lugubre.

Trop...

Il sursauta brusquement au son tonitruant d'une porte qui claqua. Le bruit déchira le silence et fut suivi de sinistres grincements. Aomine frémit et se frictionna les bras pour se rassurer.

Kescétékça ? Un coup de vent, peut-être ?

« Y a quelqu'un ? » Appela t-il d'une voix fluette.

Ah il n'en menait pas large là le féroce fauve de l'équipe de basket de Toho !

Pas de réponse.

Evidemment !

Ca commençait toujours comme ça dans les films d'horreur ! Y avait toujours ce pauvre type lâché par ses compagnons qui se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre et désert, alors il mettait à gueuler « Y a quelqu'un ? » d'abord de manière curieuse. Puis, il recommençait de manière exaspérée et enfin, il terminait avec des sanglots de peur dans la voix et du pipi plein la culotte.

Et Aomine n'avait absolument pas envie de passer par ces trois stades.

… Surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de caleçon de rechange dans son sac à dos. (non, juste une paire de tongs pour pas abîmer ses Jordan's fétiches et quelques magazines de Mai-chan parce que... ouais bon, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin hein!)

Après quelques secondes de flottement qui lui parurent une éternité, Makoto se pointa ENFIN et Aomine se sentit soulagé !

« C'est toi qui faisais du bruit ? »

« Du bruit ? Tu peux être plus précis ? Quel genre de bruit ? »

La porte claqua à nouveau et cette fois, le son semblait plus PROCHE !

Les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement et malgré les baies vitrées, la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

« CE BRUIT LA ! » Paniqua Aomine.

« NAN C'ETAIT PAS MOI ! » Répliqua Makoto, en lui sautant dans les bras.

Les deux courageux lycéens se mirent alors à trembler comme des feuilles mortes au premier coup de vent automnal. Ils glissèrent au sol, à genoux, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre tels une MST collée aux poils pubiens d'une masseuse de _soap land_ !

« On dit que cette piscine est hantée, j'aurai du croire aux rumeurs ! » Lâcha le nageur.

Ah ok merci hein ! Super info ! Il aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Aomine n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici s'il l'avait su !

« Putain, je vais pas mourir ! J'suis trop jeune et trop beau pour ça ! En plus, je suis encore puceau ! Les vierges sont immunisés normalement dans les films d'horreur, non ? »

« Pas dans les films de fantômes ! »

« S'il vous plaît Monsieur le Fantôme, me tuez pas ! Je connais votre petit frère Tetsuya, même que c'est mon pote, alors me faites pas de maaaaal ! AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhh! »

Sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, les deux adolescents furent sauvés par les lumières qui se rallumèrent. Un séduisant jeune homme vint alors à leur rencontre, un peu étonné.

« Heu... bonjour ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un ici à cette heure... »

« Haruka c'est toi ! » Se réjouit Makoto en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ses jouent prirent une belle teinte rose et Aomine observa leur manège en restant par terre.

« C'est toi qui as fait du bruit avec la porte ? Et qui as éteint la lumière ? »

« Ah oui... je croyais que quelqu'un était parti hier soir en oubliant de le faire... Désolé, je ne vous ai pas fait peur, j'espère ? »

« Peur ? Nous ? Pffff mais non ! Penses-tu ! AHAHAHA ! »

Gros rire nerveux.

Pas du tout crédible.

Ah... c'était donc de ça dont parlait Kuroko hier soir...

Hmm... ok...

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? »

« Ah... Daiki-chan, je te présente Haruka. »

Plus de doute permis, c'était LUI le fameux mec pour qui Tachibana avait quitté Kagami !

Mouais... il était sûrement craquant aux yeux de Makoto, mais du point de vue d'Aomine, le tigre de Seirin était dix mille fois mieux ! Sans comparaison possible !

Erf... il était vraiment atteint...

Il serra néanmoins poliment la main d'Haruka.

« J'étais venu saluer Makoto. »

« Ah c'est gentil ! Tu habites à côté alors ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, t'as l'air d'avoir une carrure de nageur ! Tu fais partie d'un club ? »

« Non Daiki-chan est basketteur, tu vois. Et je l'ai rencontré lors de mon séjour à Tokyo. » Expliqua Tachibana en posant protectivement sa main sur l'épaule d'Aomine.

« Hey... ?! Si loin ! Ca fait une trotte d'ici ! C'est pas la porte à côté ! »

« Hmm... ouais... d'ailleurs, à ce propos... faut que j'rente moi... sinon mes vieux vont m'assassiner... »

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais... tu n'as même pas pu profiter de la mer ! »

« C'est pas grave, une prochaine fois ! »

« Bien, laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler mes vêtements et on te raccompagne à la gare, pas vrai Haru ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir ! »

Les trois garçons sourirent doucement et une fois que Makoto fut prêt, ils prirent ensemble la direction de la gare...

* * *

Aomine était content !

Il allait pouvoir manger sa glace TRIPLE BOULES dans le train !

Remerciant chaleureusement Haruka, il attrapa Tachibana par le cou et s'éloigna un peu avec lui sur le quai. Il le prit à part pendant que son train entrait en gare.

Parce que quitte à ce qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin, autant que ce ne soit pas totalement pour rien. (en plus de la glace offerte!)

... Pour être franc, réconcilier le tigre et le nageur n'était pas son seul but en venant ici. Oh non ! Il avait également une autre idée derrière la tête et justement, l'occasion se présentait d'obtenir les réponses tant attendues !

« Bon Mako-chan, tu veux pas te remettre avec Kagami et t'as tes raisons, c'est très bien tout ça, mais faut que je te pose une question super importante, histoire de quand même rentabiliser mon voyage ! »

« Heu... laquelle ? »

« La queue de Kagami... elle est comment en vrai ? Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà vue ! Alors, elle est grosse ? Est-ce qu'elle lance des jets d'acide ? On peut s'en servir de lampe torche ou pour communiquer avec les aliens peut-être ? Elle a sûrement des pouvoirs magiques ! Tu peux me le dire hein ! Couleur, forme, goût, parfum, j'veux tout savoir ! Et donne plein de détails stp ! »

…

…

…

Ouais, là c'est FOUTU, TERMINE, FINITO, ON A DEFINTIVEMENT PERDU AOMINE !

 _ **HELP !**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !  
**

 **Wow... ce chapitre était... long, non ? Mon logiciel d'écriture me dit qu'il fait 24 pages... Encore un nouveau record pour moi ! (bien plus positif que celui de l'ordinateur qui claque en moins d'une semaine...)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et que les évènements prennent une tournure agréable !**

 **Petit teaser de fin d'épisode, dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez :**

 **\- Aomine qui essaye de "changer les idées" de Kagami, suite à sa rupture avec Tachibana. (comme si le tigre en avait besoin, maintenant qu'il a mis la patte sur le beau Mark Landers/Kojiro Hyuga...) - d'ailleurs, petit apparté, mais c'est DINGUE le nombre de points communs qu'il y a entre Hyuga et Aomine Oo ! J'ai du faire quelques recherches et me replonger dans mes souvenirs d'enfance pour les besoins de cette fic et j'ai fait des découvertes assez saisissantes sur ces deux-là ! Ils se ressemblent énormément, même au niveau de leur attitude/développement. Je me demande si c'est un hasard...**

 **\- Un rêve érotique.**

 **\- Une "fête".**

 **\- Un tigre amoureux. (mais lequel... et surtout, de qui ?)**

 **QUE DE SUSPENSE EN SUSPENS !**

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des souhaits particuliers ou des suggestions, je les prends en considération autant que possible ! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !  
**

 **Je voulais également remercier de tout mon coeur ma Super Mocchi, mon soutien moral, mon inspiration et ma muse ! (oui, oui, rien que ça !) Sache que notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et que suis heureuse de t'avoir connue grâce à ce site ! J'espère que nous partagerons notre passion ensemble pendant encore longtemps !**

 **A très vite et profitez bien de vos vacances pour celles qui en ont !**


	4. Gay Gayer Gayest

**Bonjour !**

 **Après un bon mois et demi d'attente, voici un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud et... long.**

 **Et j'ai même pas pu mettre tout ce que j'avais prévu dedans, ce qui en général, est bon signe, puisque c'est la preuve que j'ai été particulièrement inspirée ! Du moins, c'est ainsi que je préfère le voir !**

 **Comme le rêve érotique vous avait beaucoup plus, j'ai décidé d'en remettre un plus détaillé et long... donc, je mets un WARNING de rigueur, alerte au SMUT, j'invite donc celles que cela dérange à sauter le passage en italique.  
**

 **Oh by the way, le titre du chapitre est un clin d'oeil à ce super manga (mais bien trop court) qu'est _Sakamoto Desu Ga !_**

 **Allez, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Enjoy et merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous aimerez la direction que prend cette fanfiction.**

* * *

Il était comme un lion en cage.

Ou plutôt, une panthère.

A faire les cent pas sur place.

A tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Ses magazines « érotiques » – pour les plus _soft_ hein _–_ jonchaient le sol, formant un tapis qui dissumulait des ouvrages plus compromettants.

Mais tant pis, aujourd'hui, Aomine s'en moquait bien et il marchait littéralement sur ses délicieuses idoles, celles-là même qui lui apportaient tant de plaisir d'habitude. Parce que voyez-vous, la situation était grave. En effet, les charmantes créatures gravées sur papier glacé ne suffisaient plus à lui donner sa dose de réconfort quotidienne (traduction : une érection). Ces demoiselles avaient pourtant toutes défilé, les unes après les autres, parées de leurs plus beaux atours (c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps, rien du tout), mais même le nu intégral n'y avait rien changé !

Pensant que sa « léthargie » était à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, il avait commencé en douceur.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu celle qui se faisait appeler _Sam_ (Son pseudonyme à consonance américaine était sans doute lié à la tenue de _cowgirl_ qu'elle portait).

Puis, ça avait été _Yuri Kaneko_...

Ensuite, _Emi Sakamoto,_

Et pour finir, _Hashimoto Nami_ l'écolière cochonne.

Et si vous vous posez la question, non, Aomine n'avait pas osé avoir recours à sa déesse si adulée, la fameuse _Mai Horikita_ , mieux connue sous le surnom affectif _Mai-chan,_ préférant lui épargner sa crise existentielle. Après tout, sa princesse méritait mieux que d'assister au déclin de sa sexualité, d'ordinaire débridée, florissante et surtout, 100% hétéro !

Aussi, n'avait-il pas osé dégainer les magazines de la jeune femme, de peur de la souiller...

Car l'ennui, en réalité, c'est que _Daiki Junior_ refusait de se lever pour aller à l'école, ou plutôt, au salon de massages pour sa séance de "papouilles" ordinaire... Apparemment, aujourd'hui, il faisait la gueule, restant désespérément en berne !

Le brun tira alors sur l'élastique de son caleçon pour pouvoir jeter un œil à l'intérieur et comprendre ce qui s'y tramait.

Rien.

Que dalle.

C'était le CALME PLAT ! Aussi lamentablement plat que le décolleté de la coach de Seirin alors autant dire que ce n'était pas la joie...

« Putain ! » Lâcha t-il, frustré et inquiet.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait...

En bas, Daiki Junior faisait grève, par opposition avec l'état d'ébullition dans lequel était entré son cerveau. Submergé par une bouffée d'angoisse, Aomine amena ses doigts à sa bouche et il rongea furieusement ses ongles, attaquant presque déjà la chair.

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver !

Pas à lui !

Qu'est-ce qui se passait tout à coup ? Pourquoi ça ne marchait plus ?

Se laissant tomber dans le lit avec la mollesse qui le définissait si bien en dehors des matchs de basket, il fureta du regard dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'un remède miraculeux...

...Qu'il trouva en posant les yeux sur son téléphone portable, laissé à l'abandon sur sa table de chevet.

Il l'attrapa alors comme s'il s'agissait d'une corde tendue entre lui et le vide. Puis, comme si ça vie en dépendait, il composa énergiquement un des numéros de son annuaire personnel.

Merde, merde... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était SERIEUSEMENT en train de faire ça !

 _« Ca craint... Ca craint gravement même. J'ai vraiment touché le fond là ! »_ Se molesta t-il mentalement.

Pendu au combiné, battant la mesure des sonneries avec ses doigts qui tapaient nerveusement surle meuble en bois vernis, il s'impatientait.

 _Mais tu vas décrocher bordel ?_

Le cœur battant, il tremblait comme une feuille morte.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Satsuki dans ce genre de situations. Elle l'enverrait bouler et puis, c'était une fille aussi quoi ! Même si elle se doutait de la nature peu catholique de ses activités nocturnes, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'emmerder avec ça. Il avait encore sa fierté quand même !

Il y avait Kuroko aussi... mais lui, c'était tout bonnement hors de question ! Ok, c'était un gars lui aussi, mais il risquait de tout répéter à Kagami pour se moquer de ses mésaventures ! Certes, le fantôme était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour Aomine, mais le brun n'était pas sans ignorer le penchant appuyé de Kuroko pour le sarcasme et Aomine n'avait pas envie d'en devenir la cible !

Sinon... par élimination, il restait Kise. Mais pour être franc, Aomine se réservait le mannequin pour d'autres occasions. (autres occasions que nous aurons le loisir de voir plus en avant dans ce chapitre !) Et puis, Kise ne savait pas tenir sa langue ! Il risquait donc de vendre la mèche à son Kurokocchi adoré et bientôt la Terre entière serait au courant de ses « problèmes » d'érec... heu de sa panne de carburant !

Parce que oui, du carburant, c'était bien ce dont manquait précisément Aomine !

Oh bien-sûr, il aurait pu aller flâner sur Internet pour avoir sa dose, mais d'après le ganguro, rien ne valait un petit _mano a mano_ des familles, selon la bonne vieille méthode qui avait fait ses preuves auprès des générations précédentes...

Ce qui signifiait en des termes plus explicites et pour les plus jeunes d'entre nous : se masturber devant un magazine porno à l'ancienne !

Comme faisaient les darons à moustaches et les pépés libidineux !

Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que le contact des pages lisses et douce comme le cul d'une jeune _playmate_ , sans parler de la légère odeur enivrante du papier et de l'encre ? Mais surtout, il y avait LA célèbre _DOUBLE PAGE CENTRALE_ qui donnait la part belle à la starlette du moment ! Car bizarrement, oui, Aomine avait conservé un petit côté très traditionaliste et presque romantique dans son rapport avec la presse écrite...

Brusquement, son interlocuteur mystère, l'ultime _joker_ de son répertoire _,_ décrocha et un peu de sueur dégoulina sur les tempes du brun. Il faisait une chaleur caniculaire en ce début d'été et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de taquiner le goujon en eaux profondes pour l'aider à s'endormir comme une masse après. Sinon, il ne parviendrait pas à trouver les bras de Morphée avant au moins trois heures du matin ! C'était ainsi, son corps était réglé comme du papier à musique. Une bonne branlette avait toujours des effets soporifiques appréciables pour Aomine.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix...

« Oi Ryo ! »

 _« A... Aomine-san ? »_ Répondit une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

« Me dis pas que tu pionçais déjà ? Il est à peine 19h ! »

 _« Sumimasen ! Je préparais ton bento pour lundi et j'ai du m'assoupir à cause de la chaleur. »_ Avoua t-il à demi mots.

« Ouais, bah laisse tomber ça pour l'instant ! Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission plus urgente ! »

« _Ah oui... ? »_

On le sentait peu rassuré ! Et il y avait de quoi ! Aomine demandait rarement qu'il lui rende service, mais à chaque fois, il devait s'attendre au pire vu les lubies étranges de l'as de Toho !

« Faut que tu ailles à la librairie et que tu me ramènes un magazine ! »

 _« Maintenant ? »_

« Bah ouais maintenant ! Pas dans 3 ans ! C'est urgent, j'ai besoin de me branler tout de suite ! »

Aomine sursauta en entendant le bruit d'un verre qui se brisait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Ryo ! Pas la peine de faire semblant de te blesser pour éviter la corvée ! Je t'envoie les références du magazine par SMS et dès que tu l'as lu, t'as intérêt à l'effacer parce que si quelqu'un tombe dessus ou que tu ouvres ta bouche pour en parler, je t'arrache la tête et je colle un ballon de basket à la place, t'as compris ? Alors exécution ! Et sois pas en retard, si t'es pas là dans 20 minutes, j'irai planquer tes fringues pendant que tu te douches après l'entraînement ! »

« Ou... oui d'accord ! Sumimasen Aomine-san ! Je vais faire au plus vite ! »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à un Sakurai paniqué, la panthère raccrocha et renifla sèchement.

C'était presque trop facile avec le champignon pleureur...

Mais au moins d'ici un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, il pourrait enfin se soulager...

* * *

 **De : Aomine-san**

 **Reçu à : 19h36**

 _ **Sonne pas, je veux pas que tu croises ma mère. Fais le tour du bâtiment et mets-toi sous la quatrième fenêtre à gauche, celle avec l'autocollant de basketball dessus.**_

Sakurai haussa un sourcil. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas du être étonné... c'était du Aomine tout craché... Et vu la teneur de ce qu'il lui avait fait acheter, Sakurai comprenait que le ganguro désire faire preuve d'une certaine... discrétion.

Descendant de son vélo, Sakurai s'avança prudemment vers l'immeuble du genre HLM japonais de la fin des années 60 et il se plaça à l'endroit indiqué par Aomine, repérant sans trop de mal la fenêtre citée précédemment. Il attendit un peu en dessous et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Aomine se pencha alors et Sakurai eu à peine le temps de le saluer que le brun à la peau chocolatée lui lança un panier relié à une corde.

« Azy mets le mag' dedans. Grouille ! »

« D'accord ! Sumimasen ! Je sais que j'ai deux minutes de retard, mais il y avait la queue à la librairie et... s'il te plaît ne m'enferme pas dans les vestiaires lundi soir... » Frissonna l'innocent Sakurai.

« J'espère que tu t'es pas planté de revue ! Et que personne ne t'a suivi, ni aperçu ! Et que t'as pas feuilleté, sinon... »

« Non ! Non ! » Assura le shooter en s'approchant du panier pour y déposer le bien. « V...voilà ! C'est dedans ! Tu peux le remonter ! Gomen nasai ! »

Aomine tira donc fermement sur la corde pour remonter son préciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieux, pris d'une soudaine crise de fanatisme façon Gollum dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Une fois le magazine entre ses mains, il ferma brusquement la fenêtre, plantant Sakurai là, tel un malpropre. Le malheureux petit brun soupira. Il fallait s'y attendre la part d'Aomine et voici qu'en plus le fan de Mai-chan l'avait délesté de 1000 yens qu'il ne lui rembourserait probablement pas.

Sakurai remonta donc sans s'attarder sur la bicyclette gracieusement prêtée par sa grand-mère (avec la petite corbeille accrochée au guidon et la sonnette peu virile) et il s'éloigna, se demandant encore comment il était parvenu à pouvoir acheter ce magazine... Parce que normalement, au Japon, comme presque partout ailleurs, les œuvres à caractère pornographique étaient interdites aux mineurs. Peut-être était-ce l'air innocent de Sakurai qui avait joué en sa faveur ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que la caisse soit tenue par une jeune à peine plus vieille que lui, qui lui avait même souri lors de son achat ? Il s'agissait sans doute d'une de ces éminentes _fujoshis_ qui sévissaient aux quatre coins du pays et dont il entendait si souvent parler...

En tous les cas, sa mission fut couronnée de succès et il venait de livrer à bon port l'objet de toutes les convoitises pour Aomine, dont il s'empressa d'effacer toute trace dans son cerveau. Mieux valait oublier sur le champ l'existence même de ce magazine et le fait que ce soit Aomine - entre tous - qui ait passé cette insolite commande...

* * *

Aomine, qui, justement, se retrouvait donc en tête-à-tête avec le très silencieux _« Ikemen 69 »_ , posé sur son futon.

Et le lycéen n'espérait qu'une seule chose en cet instant : que le _« 69 »_ du titre ne désigne pas l'âge des modèles qui posaient dans le magazine !

Mais pour le moment, le brun fixait son « rendez-vous » galant du soir avec méfiance. Il se tenait d'ailleurs à bonne distance de l'ouvrage dont la couverture était assez explicite : un gars plutôt musclé de dos, cul à l'air. Bon... même s'il n'était pas très rassuré Aomine fut quand même un peu soulagé que le gars de la couv' ne soit pas tourné face à lui pour le fixer. Parce qu'à coup sûr, ça l'aurait bloqué. Sakurai avait intérêt à avoir géré sur ce coup-là, parce que si la frustration du ganguro ne trouvait pas une échappatoire dans les plus brefs délais grâce à ce magazine, Aomine allait lui faire sa fête le lendemain !

Prenant son courage à deux mains (à défaut d'autre chose de plus... _palpable_...), Aomine s'approcha félinement du magazine. Le brun avait même enfilé sa tenue la plus saillante pour séduire sa conquête d'un soir (ou peut-être même plusieurs, qui sait?). Un slip léopard du meilleur goût et un débardeur noir assorti. Oh et il avait gardé ses chaussettes. Ouais, il aimait donner du plaisir à Mai-chan en gardant ses chaussettes et alors ? Chacun son trip, nan ?

ON NE JUGE PAS OK ?

Bref, il s'installa donc sur le dos, bien calé dans son lit et il tendit la main, avançant doucement avec son index et son majeur qui marchaient sur le matelas comme les jambes d'un petit bonhomme et il se saisit enfin du magazine à la couverture plastifiée. Il leva alors son acquisition au dessus de sa tête et il commença à feuilleter...

Waaah c'était carrément OBSCENE !

Aomine se redressa droit comme un « i » ! Ses sourcils tantôt se froncèrent, tantôt se soulevèrent, selon la teneur des images qui défilaient sous ses yeux et parfois, il arrivait même qu'Aomine doive tourner le magazine dans l'autre sens pour comprendre la position adoptée par les modèles. Ca le laissait d'ailleurs plutôt perplexe...

Est-ce que tous les _gays_ étaient.. souples comme ça ?

Non, non, _wrong question_...

Est-ce que Kagami était souple, lui aussi ?

Ouais... sans doute pas... la panthère tenait la dragée haute au tigre de ce point de vue, mais ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Aomine. Kagami aurait pu être raide comme un balai, que ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de le chevaucher ! Au contraire, c'était mieux, même ! Aomine se sentait pousser des envies de jouer les sorcières tout à coup...

« Mais merde à quoi je pense moi ? » S'interrogea t-il tout haut.

Revenons plutôt à nos moutons !

Aomine arriva donc à la tant attendue DOUBLE PAGE CENTRALE ! Par anticipation, il glissa sa main droite dans son slip pour attraper fermement un certain manche, qui n'était pas celui d'un balai, dommage.

Il inspira un grand coup, haletant et...

….

C'ETAIT LE MOMENT DE VERITE !

….

La page centrale représentait un très beau type blond, assez jeune, prenant sa douche. Il ressemblait un peu à Kise, avec les cheveux plus longs et il avait d'ailleurs le même piercing à l'oreille, mais pas uniquement. Son corps entier était parsemé de petits anneaux ou autres perles. Il scintillait sous l'eau de la douche qu'il était en train de prendre.

Le modèle était entièrement nu, légèrement tourné de profil et on voyait parfaitement ses côtes bien dessinées. Il n'était pas très musclé comparé aux autres _performers_ du magazine, ce qui créait un contraste certain. Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts, non ? Ce garçon était sans doute la caution « hétéro » de l'ouvrage, avec ses cheveux lisses cascadant sur ses épaules et son corps féminin, qui ferait sans doute rougir bien des gonzesses...

« Ouais enfin, il a quand même une grosse queue pour une nana ! » Fit Aomine tout haut.

Fallait pas déconner non plus, seul un abruti confondrait cet éphèbe caucasien avec une meuf !

En effet, le type était en érection et bien que sa cuisse légèrement relevée en cache la majorité, son chibre était bien là, se dressant fièrement vers les cieux...

… contrairement à celui d'Aomine qui poursuivait sa grève !

Putain... il était carrément déçu là ! Son dernier espoir venait de partir en fumée !

Puisque les filles ne lui faisaient plus d'effet, il s'était dit que... peut-être... il avait simplement changé de préférence. Alors ouais, ok, s'endormir hétéro et se réveiller gay le lendemain matin, pour être honnête, ça le faisait chier. Et il aurait probablement du se sentir rassuré de ne pas l'être finalement... sauf que...

Les gays, eux au moins, avaient une vie sexuelle sans aucun doute trépidante, tout comme les hétéros d'ailleurs ! Mais lui, bah... il n'avait plus rien maintenant ! Rien du tout ! Etre devenu gay, c'était un peu sa dernière chance de pouvoir se secouer la nouille et à présent, il savait avec certitude qu'il ne l'était pas !

Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...

S'il n'était plus attiré ni par les filles, ni par les garçons, c'est qu'il était devenu...

ARGH NON...

Impossible, pas lui, pas Aomine Daiki le magicien des nuits torrides ! Le pyromane des matelas ! Le cartographe des draps propres !

… et pourtant, si, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence...

Car le constat était sans appel...

Il était devenu ASSEXUEL !

Il était devenu comme... bon sang... quelle horreur...

MIDORIMA !

DECHEANCE SUPREME !

(...et sa soudaine envie de balancer le magazine, pour aller faire ses exos de maths à la place, ne fit que le CONFORTER DANS CETTE TERRIBLE REVELATION !)

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, son téléphone portable sonna.

Aomine grogna en se retournant dans son lit. Mais la sonnerie ne cessa pas. Alors, il finit par décrocher.

« 'Lô ? »

 _« Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^w^ »_

Oui... Aomine pouvait presque _entendre_ Kise faire un _smiley_ débile de l'autre côté du téléphone...

 _« Comment ça va bien ? Pourquoi tu décrochais pas tout à l'heure ? Tu boudes ? T_T Ou alors tu étais en train de... »_

« Nan, en fait... j'étais déjà au téléphone avec quelqu'un... »

 _« Oh ! Ca y est, tu t'es trouvé enfin une petite amie ? Est-ce que je la connais ? Elle est jolie ? Blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Petite ? Grande ? Mince ? Ronde ? Gnaaaaaa ! »_ Gémit le blond d'excitation.

« C'était Midorima. » Le cassa t-il dans son élan.

 _« Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est Midorimacchi ta petite-amie ! Olalalalala... Takaocchi va être jaloux ! Oo»_

« Raaaah mais non crétin ! Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il m'explique les probabilités en maths. »

 _« Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Tu es malade Aominecchi ? »_

« Putain, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai pas le droit de vouloir avoir de bonnes notes pour une fois ? »

 _« Disons que... c'est surprenant de ta part ! D'habitude, tu t'en moques bien et en plus, un autre style... « d'exercices » est au centre de tes préoccupations à cette heure-ci ! »_

« Ouais bah oublie ça ! Je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à remonter ma moyenne scolaire maintenant... »

 _« Tu m'inquiètes Aominecchi ! Si tu veux, je peux venir te consoler et j'amènerai un de ces magazines de lingerie que tu aimes tant... :D »_ Proposa gentiment Kise.

Bon... ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se taperait une petite branlette à côté du blond, mais ça le gênait... parce que si Kise venait vraiment lui rendre visite avec un tel magazine et qu'il constatait que Daiki Junior n'arrivait pas à hisser la grand voile, ce serait la honte. Et connaissant la discrétion légendaire de l'as de Kaijo, en moins d'une journée, la moitié de Tokyo serait au courant de son problème de panne... et tout à coup... il commencerait à recevoir des _emails_ douteux proposant des solutions miracles contre les problèmes d'érection, comme les vieux de cinquante balais...

« Merci, mais ça ira. J'suis juste un peu fatigué... je crois. »

 _« Mais allons ! C'est impossible, tu n'es jamais fatigué pour **CA** ! Ohhh mais j'y suis, tu as une baisse de moral ! »_

« Ouais... ? »

 _« Alors ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai LA solution ! »_

« Je crains le pire... »

 _« Gnaaaa tu es méchant Aominecchi! »_ Pleurnicha le mannequin. _« Laisse-moi parler au moins, avant de juger !J'allais te proposer de venir à la soirée de demain ! »_

« Quelle soirée ? » Demanda Aomine, curieux tout à coup.

« _Mon studio photo organise une grande fête avec plein de modèles samedi soir ! Moi je ne peux pas y aller parce que Kasamatsu-senpai va venir m'aider à réviser mon anglais, mais toi tu pourrais t'y rendre ! Je peux te donner mon invitation ! »_

« Wow. Tu ferais ça ? Merci mec, t'es vraiment sympa, mais... j'sais pas trop...»

 _« Ca te changera les idées ! Allez dis ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^w^ ! »_

« Hmm... mais c'est un peu pourri si j'y vais tout seul... » Rougit Aomine.

 _« Oh c'est pas un souci ça, je te donnerai un autre pass pour Momoicchi ! »_

Et LA, Aomine eut la meilleure idée du monde, celle qui raflait la première place du podium des _« Meilleures idées de l'Histoire de l'Humanité » !_

« Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir un second pass aussi pour une autre personne, en plus de Satsuki ? »

 _« Bien-sûr, je vais m'arranger! Compte sur-moi, c'est comme si c'était fait ! »_ S'enthousiasma Kise.

Après l'avoir remercié une dernière fois, Aomine raccrocha et il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Passant ses bras derrière sa tête, il fixa le plafond pensivement. Il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait sûrement jamais deviné qu'il serait invité à une soirée organisé par une agence de mannequins ! Et... il n'aurait jamais cru surtout qu'il y convierait Kagami Taiga, son rival...

Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Il soupira d'agacement et il se tourna sur le côté. Kagami allait sûrement refuser de l'accompagner à cette fête de toute façon... mais ce serait pourtant idéal pour le rouge ! Et avec un peu de chance, il se dégotterait une belle mannequin naturiste et il redeviendrait hétérosexuel ! Ouais, ça allait forcément se passer comme ça ! Ca pourrait détourner définitivement Kagami de ce satané Hyuga en plus ! Aomine devait absolument trouver le moyen de le faire venir, quitte à demander de l'aide à Momoi sur ce coup...

Comme ça, ça lui changerait les idées et en plus, le brun parviendrait peut-être à voir son chibre magique ! Suffisait de le faire picoler aussi, de l'escorter aux toilettes quant il souhaiterait se soulager et... HOP le tour serait joué !

En tous cas, l'esprit occupé à échafauder des plans abracadabrantesques, il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil... Ou plutôt, ce fut le sommeil qui le trouva...

* * *

 _Il ne savait pas où il était._

 _La musique était si forte que le sons graves battaient dans ses tempes._

 _Le sol vibrait, victime du bruit craché par les enceintes._

 _Oh... ça y est, ça, lui revenant... il était à la soirée de Kise !_

 _Des couples éméchés se roulaient des pelles sur les divans, tandis que les autres gigotaient sur la piste de danse, tels des asticots en train de dévorer un vieux fromage._

 _Il scanna la foule à la recherche de ses amis. Il repéra rapidement Momoi en train de danser avec des filles. Heureusement, aucun mec ne semblait oser venir les importuner ou jouer les gros lourds. Tant mieux._

 _Kagami maintenant..._

 _Hmm..._

 _Aomine se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il chercha son ami..._

 _Facile à trouver !_

 _Le tigre était l'un des seuls à porter du blanc et les lumières phosphorescentes des néons se reflétaient sur cette couleur._

 _Bingo... le rouge discutait avec un groupe de garçons, qui riaient de ses blagues (?) et Aomine ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le doux pincement de la jalousie dans sa poitrine. Kagami ne tarda cependant pas à les saluer en laissant traîner sa main sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux (un peu trop... d'après Aomine)) et il s'éclipsa. Aomine fronça des sourcils et il le prit en chasse sans attendre, fendant l'attroupement général pour ne pas perdre la trace du tigre ! Ce dernier trouva refuge dans les toilettes des hommes et naturellement Aomine le suivit, lui emboîtant le pas._

 _« Hey Daiki ! Having fun bro ? »_

 _Hmm... Kagami lui parlait anglais..._

 _Cette sensation était étrange... comme si Aomine était là sans être réellement présent. Comme s'il visualisait son corps bouger à travers un écran, tandis qu'il se retrouvait en spectateur de l'autre côté._

 _Daiki..._

 _Son prénom sonnait bien dans la bouche de Kagami..._

 _Il se positionna machinalement face à l'urinoir qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui que le tigre s'apprêtait à utiliser. Sans répondre à la question rhétorique de son ami, Aomine se focalisa sur le pantalon noir de Kagami. Le rouge avait entrepris de le dézipper, débouclant sa ceinture et... Aomine ne voulait rien rater du spectacle. Il tenait enfin son prétexte rêvé et l'occasion parfaite de voir le sexe du roux sans que cela ne paraisse étrange ou suspicieux ! Se retenant de cligner des yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'anatomie de Kagami, Aomine retint son souffle. Il joua nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de son jean brut, avant de finir par sortir son engin pour se soulager des quelques bières qu'il avait englouti durant la soirée, mais surtout pour être plus crédible aux yeux de Kagami. L'Américain risquait en effet de se poser des questions s'il réalisait qu'Aomine l'avait suivi aux chiottes juste pour apercevoir la partie la plus intimide de son anatomie..._

 _Et alors que Kagami allait sortir son... machin pour pisser, soudainement, les deux cabines derrière eux tremblèrent et un gémissement vint rompre le silence des lieux. Kagami sursauta. Aomine aussi. Et le jet doré de la panthère dévia malencontreusement de sa trajectoire, baptisant le sol carrelé, à seulement quelques centimètres de Kagami !_

 _« Oi attention avec ça ! » Prévint le tigre en reculant pour éviter que ses baskets ne se fassent éclabousser à leur tour._

 _Aomine balbutia quelques excuses et il remballa le matos en vitesse, se tournant avec curiosité vers les deux cabines._

 _Et ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place !_

 _Wakamatsu sortit de celle de gauche et rapidement, Sakurai sortit de la seconde, à droite. Le petit châtain attrapa une laisse (?) qui pendait d'un collier à piques attaché autour du cou du grand blond._

 _OH PUTAIN !_

 _LE CHOC !_

 _Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu'il foutaient ici ces deux-là ? Et pourquoi portaient-ils des combinaisons de cuir ?_

 _Le brun secoua la tête, croyant à une hallucination mais le sourire sadique que lui adressa Sakurai, pendant qu'il félicitait Wakamatsu comme si le blond était un chien (ce qui était hyper gênant au passage), le ramena rudement sur Terre ! Il dut même s'appuyer contre le rebord de l'urinoir pour éviter de s'écrouler !_

 _Le « couple » quitta la pièce prestement et Kagami éclata de rire en s'élançant vers l'une des deux cabines, dont il maintint la porte bien ouverte pour qu'Aomine puisse regarder à l'intérieur._

 _« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Sourit Kagami en désignant un trou assez important dans la paroi qui séparait les deux box._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Aomine, incrédule._

 _« Viens voir. »_

 _Aomine rejoignit donc son comparse et il ne put que constater le trou béant dans la cloison._

 _« C'est quoi ce truc ? »_

 _« Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » S'offusqua un peu Kagami._

 _« Nan... »_

 _« J'arrive pas à croire qu'un pervers comme toi ignore ce qu'est un « Glory Hole »._

 _Jamais entendu parler... mais en même temps, l'anglais et Aomine, ça faisait deux ! C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison et UNIQUEMENT pour cette raison qu'il comptait inviter Kagami à venir vivre dans sa super villa de Beverly Hills, quant il serait devenu une Star de la NBA ! Comme ça, le rouge pourrait jouer les interprètes traducteurs et Aomine n'aurait pas à se casser le cul à apprendre la langue des rednecks. Oui, oui, il était génial, il pensait vraiment à tout !_

 _Soupirant de consternation, Kagami passa de l'autre côté, dans la seconde cabine et il se pencha pour faire coucou à Aomine à travers le trou._

 _« T'as compris maintenant ? »_

 _« Heu ouais... »_

 _« Pffff... non toujours pas on dirait... t'es un vrai crétin en fait ! »_

 _« Hey ! J'te signale que les trucs de pédés c'est nouveau pour moi, ok ? J'ai encore plein de trucs à apprendre ! »_

 _« Hmm... et ça te dirait que je t'en apprenne un genre là, tout de suite, maintenant ? »_

 _« Ca dépend... ça va faire mal ? Et est-ce que tu vas me toucher le cul ? »_

 _« Nan rassure-toi, on n'aura pas besoin de tes jolies fesses pour cette leçon. »_

 _Aomine se sentit rougir quand Kagami complimenta nonchalamment son fessier._

 _« Bon... ferme-les yeux et mets-toi à genoux devant le trou. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi ? C'est dégueulasse par terre ! Pas question que je... »_

 _« Fais-le ! » Ordonna autoritairement le fauve rouge._

 _« Ok ! » obéit Aomine en hoquetant de crainte._

… _ATTENDS UNE SECONDE ! POURQUOI IL VENAIT FAIRE EXACTEMENT CE QUE KAGAMI LUI AVAIT DEMANDE ? IL N'ETAIT PAS LE LARBIN DU TIGRE !_

… _mais bon, c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant qu'il venait de fermer les yeux..._

 _« Tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté... ouais comme ça... c'est bien. »_

 _Le brun se laissa guider par la voix de Kagami et il frissonna en sentant quelque chose de doux et dur effleurer sa joue. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? L'objet mystérieux se frotta lentement contre son visage offert, tel un chaton affectueux. Ce n'était pas déplaisant... et même si Aomine n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, il se mit à ronronner docilement. Mais tout à coup, la caresse de cette plume duveteuse cessa et Aomine grogna de mécontentement._

 _« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » Autorisa le roux._

 _Aomine ne se fit pas prier._

 _Il aurait peut-être du..._

 _Parce qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il trouva à quelques centimètres de sa tête..._

 _Honnêtement, il aurait bien pu hurler à pleins poumon, mais personne ne l'aurait entendu à cause de cette musique électro aux rythmes tonitruants qui étouffait tous les bruits.  
_

 _Au lieu de crier comme une fillette, Aomine eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit tomber lourdement sur les fesses et il fila se coller à l'autre bout de la cabine. Son dos heurta la cloison et fit trembler sa cachette, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis ! Parce que face à lui, se tenait un MONSTRE. Et au lieu de repasser par le trou qui pour regagner sa tanière, ce dernier semblait même fixer Aomine, le provoquant sans crainte de représailles._

 _« Holy Shit ! » Lâcha t-il, terrorisé._

 _Même s'il ne savait pas ce que cette expression voulait dire... il sentait que c'était le bon moment pour la placer..._

 _Et le monstre en question n'était autre que..._

 _Le ***%#*/!%** de Kagami !_

 _Exactement comme Aomine l'avait imaginé ! Brillant comme de l'or, parsemé de paillettes et aussi gros qu'une trompe d'éléphanteau ! Manquait juste les rayures de tigre et le tableau aurait été complet !_

 _Se frottant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire disparaître cette abomination de la nature, Aomine était persuadé que le monstre se cachant sous le lit des enfants devait ressembler au sexe de Kagami ! C'était sûrement son frère, son cousin éloigné ou un truc du genre et si Aomine avait pu, il aurait rallumé la lumière, sauf qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans le noir, et qu'il n'avait plus cinq ans ! Mais surtout... il était coincé comme un con, transformé en proie facile dans cet espace exigu et... OMG... il allait mourir, là c'était sûr !_

 _Merde...sa vie était en train de défiler devant ses yeux et il était CERTAIN que des mecs avaient déjà baisé par terre (il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela en plus), mais tant pis ! Il s'inclina, posant ses mains bien au sol et son front avec, suppliant le Dieu-Pénis Kagamiesque de l'épargner !_

 _Oh il n'en menait pas large, tremblant de tous ses membres, à la manière d'une pucelle prise en sandwich par trois bodybuilders et peu importe les rires méprisants ou moqueurs de Kagami, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de là... avec sa virginité, au moins._

 _Enfin, plus ou moins..._

 _...Puisqu'apparemment, pour sa dignité, c'était râpé !_

 _IL FAUT SAUVER LE CUL DU SOLDAT AOMINE !_

 _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE !_

 _Mais impossible de bouger, il était tétanisé... et comme... hypnotisé par de voluptueux muscle gorgé de sang. Comment se faisait-il que Kagami soit déjà aussi dur ? Il bandait sur commande ou bien des mecs l'avaient déjà un peu « travaillé » au corps en amont de leur petite excursion aux toilettes ?_

 _« Bon alors t'attends que la Winter Cup commence ou quoi ? »_

 _« Hmm... ? »_

 _« Suce-moi. » Articula clairement le rouge._

 _Et cela sonnait plus comme une féroce injonction, que comme une invitation ou une proposition anodine._

 _Aomine avait envie de hurler, de protester et de l'envoyer se faire foutre même ! Pas question de mettre sa bouche sur ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus au sabre laser d'un Dark Vador sous acide ! Cependant, aucun son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Aomine fut étrangement aimanté vers le monstre..._

 _Une de ses mains resta appuyée au sol, comme il était toujours à quatre pattes, tandis que l'autre se tendait vers le membre avide._

 _« Daiki... »_

 _La voix profonde et plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée de Kagami lui envoya des frissons les long de son épine dorsale. Il pouvait quasiment sentir le regard de Kagami sur lui, même s'ils étaient toujours séparés par une cloison._

 _Après une courte hésitation, Aomine laissa ses doigts courir librement sur la peau gonflée._

 _C'était chaud. C'était doux..._

 _Et c'était bel et bien un pénis, pas de doute là-dessus._

 _Malgré son aspect étrange, la sensation était familière. C'était la même que lorsqu'Aomine se touchait, excepté peut-être que la chair de Kagami semblait plus dure, plus soyeuse et aussi plus... vivante._

 _En fait, c'était complètement différent._

 _Parce que jamais toucher son propre sexe ne l'avait mis dans un tel état ! Pourtant, le brun en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet et il s'adonnait énormément à cette pratique qui ponctuait habituellement ses nuits, mais sentir Kagami pulser sous ses ses doigts était... incroyable._

 _Sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusqu'ici._

 _Tout d'abord, ses doigts explorèrent la forme pour l'apprivoiser et quant il fut prêt, Aomine se décida à le prendre enfin complètement en main._

 _Il était bien plus confiant tout à coup. C'est vrai quoi, une queue reste une queue et celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore mordu, ni brûlé, ni électrocuté, donc rien ne l'empêchait de passer à l'étape supérieure !_

 _Nettement rassuré par cette découverte, Aomine commença à masturber le membre quelques secondes, appréciant ce contact intime plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Mais le plus gratifiant était d'entendre la respiration de Kagami s'accélérer subrepticement. Aomine y alla doucement pour commencer, plus pour le plaisir de Kagami que pour lui-même, d'ailleurs._

 _Ce petit jeu dura un temps._

 _Mais l'objectif affiché d'Aomine - tout comme le désir de Kagami - n'était pas de se cantonner à cette activité manuelle, aussi agréable fut-elle._

 _Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant avant de pencher la tête vers l'érection impressionnante du rouge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, non pas par peur, mais pour savoir s'il avait envie de voir ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, la paroi qui se dressait entre eux rendait cette option plus que limitée alors Aomine opta pour la seconde. Garder les yeux clos serait bien meilleur pour ressentir pleinement les sensations et faire marcher son imagination._

 _Ses lèvres papillonnèrent sur le surface lisse, sans exercer de réelle pression dessus. Pour faire simple, il entama sa dégustation par des baisers légers. La respiration de Kagami se bloqua dans ses poumons pendant que les lèvres d'Aomine flirtaient avec sa peau et Aomine se sentait définitivement fier du résultat provoqué chez le tigre._

 _Quant à son sentiment personnel sur la chose... et bien..._

 _Aomine tenta de donner un coup de la langue sur la raideur, uniquement pour la goûter et il laissa quelques secondes (par professionnalisme) à son palet pour décréter si le parfum de Kagami lui convenait._

 _C'était... bizarre. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire précisément son expérience. Ce n'était pas « mauvais », contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru de prime abord, mais c'était légèrement salé, un peu humide aussi et chaud sous la langue... Ce n'était pas non plus dégoûtant, ce qui, finalement, était l'essentiel, mais il devait avouer que le goût n'était pas délicieux non plus pour ses papilles exigeantes._

 _D'un autre côté... C'était Kagami... Le goût de Kagami... Kagami sous sa langue... Kagami dans sa main... Kagami qui était si dur grâce à lui et pour lui... et CA, ça lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre..._

 _Il lécha davantage, comme pour mesurer le membre, partant de la base jusqu'au sommet. Puis, il fit chemin inverse, cascadant le long de la chair volcanique jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit recouverte de salive._

 _Kagami ne protestait pas franchement alors Aomine décida qu'il était enfin temps de passer à l'étape « suçage » de son plan. Il prit d'abord l'extrémité en bouche, suçotant doucement et il obtint immédiatement une réaction de Kagami. Même s'ils étaient limités dans leurs interactions par cette foutue cloison qui empêchait de voir les expressions faciales de Kagami, ce dernier avait trouvé un moyen de s'exprimer en cognant le placo avec son poing. Suite à ce geste qui le fit sursauter, Aomine laissa échapper une plainte involontaire et le muscle glissa un peu plus au chaud._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir voir Kagami en cet instant... le tigre sauvage devait être si beau quant il était excité... A présent positionné sur les genoux, Aomine comprit qu'un simple échantillon du sexe de son amant ne suffirait pas à rassasier sa curiosité et il entreprit donc d'en prendre davantage en lui. Mais au vu de la taille du monstre, il fut un peu déçu de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser de beaucoup la tête de sa sucrerie..._

 _Putain... il était pourtant certain que les actrices de films X arrivaient sans mal jusqu'à la base et il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait un genre de... dispositif mécanique à enclencher pour enchaîner directement sur une « gorge profonde » avec une facilité enfantine ! Oui, Aomine s'était persuadé que tout le monde pouvait y parvenir sans effort et que le corps humain se prêtait volontiers à toutes les contorsions possibles et imaginables sur simple ordre du cerveau !_

… _Nan mais sérieusement, c'était QUOI leur astuce ?_

 _Ok, ok... il allait devoir penser à prendre des cours chez des fakirs avaleurs de sabres..._

… _Erf mais à quoi il pensait là... ?_

 _PAS QUESTION QU'IL RE-SUCE QUI QUE CE SOIT !_

 _Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il agitait doucement la tête par pur automatisme. se remémorant toutes les productions pour adultes qu'il avait ingéré depuis l'âge de treize ans. Il était à peu près sûr que ses dents vinrent rayer le casque du roux deux ou trois fois, mais globalement, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, puisque Kagami ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter. Il poursuivit donc son initiative, couvrant avec la main ce qu'il ne pouvait prendre entre ses lèvres et il inspira doucement pour faire vibrer le muscle logé dans sa bouche._

 _C'était agréable._

 _Non, il ne venait toujours pas d'avoir une soudaine révélation concernant le goût de Kagami, mais finalement, c'était un peu comme de manger une glace. Et Aomine adorait les glaces au sel de mer. Ca lui rappelait le collège, Kuroko et les autres Miracles, avec qui il allait régulièrement acheter des esquimaux après les cours ou les entraînements. Et c'était un peu la madeleine de Proust d'Aomine..._

 _Il y avait aussi le fait que lorsqu'il aplatissait sa langue contre le sexe de Kagami, il pouvait presque le sentir BATTRE, et même si en réalité ce n'était que le pouls de l'Américain qu'il sentait. Aomine avait plutôt l'impression de tenir son cœur._

 _Mais surtout... c'était la respiration de Kagami, devenue complètement erratique et le bruit de ses ongles grattant la paroi à cause du plaisir qu'il recevait qui rendaient Aomine si réceptif et docile. Il pouvait presque sentir Kagami essayer de... se contrôler en rétractant doucement ses hanches pour ne pas l'étouffer. Bien qu'il apprécie les efforts de Kagami, Aomine se dit qu'en réalité il ne serait pas contre le fait que le tigre fasse l'amour à sa bouche et qu'il se laisse aller à quelques coups de rein incisifs. Bien entendu, Aomine n'était pas certain d'arriver à encaisser mais c'était le fait que Kagami PUISSE perdre les pédales à n'importe quel moment, qui excitait sinistrement Aomine._

 _La voix gutturale de Kagami laissait échapper des sons incohérents et des « fucks » assez intelligibles, mais parfois, le rouge prononçait le prénom du brun d'une façon qui donnait à Aomine de le dévorer._

 _Et c'était le savant cocktail de tous ces petits détails ajoutés les uns aux autres qui faisait qu'Aomine ne serait peut-être pas contre recommencer cette pratique un jour..._

 _Pour preuve, l'excitation gagnait la (mal)heureuse panthère à son tour. Son pantalon et son boxer lui faisaient l'effet d'un boa constrictor tout à coup et il regretta d'avoir enfilé un jean aussi serré pour sortir. Sa main libre tomba sur ses genoux et elle rampa jusqu'à la bosse qui s'était formée sous son abdomen. Palpant doucement l'excroissance, il entreprit de faire glisser la fermeture éclair qui la retenait encore prisonnière. Défaisant son pantalon et baissant avec empressement son sous-vêtement noir pour pouvoir mieux « respirer », Aomine fit preuve d'une habileté certaine._

 _Il avait besoin de « relâcher » la tension..._

 _Parvenant à prendre davantage du phallus tigré dans sa bouche à présent que sa mâchoire et les muscles de son visage étaient moins crispés, il réalisa que ses hanches se mouvaient toutes seules._

 _Il avait chaud, il avait la fièvre..._

 _Il transpirait et les cheveux dans sa nuque étaient poisseux. Sa main caressait mécaniquement son entrejambe nécessiteuse, se montrant plus active et, n'y tenant plus, il libéra complètement son érection._

 _Se masturber pendant qu'il faisait une fellation... était indéniablement... gay._

 _Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être douloureusement REVEILLE et il pouvait sentir à la façon dont Kagami jurait abondamment à présent que ce dernier était sur le point de jouir... Heureusement pour l'as de Toho, celui de Seirin ne pouvait pas le voir et il ne saurait donc pas qu'il se caressait tout en lui s'occupant de lui. C'était mieux ainsi, Aomine aurait sans doute eu trop honte de s'adonner à une telle activité sous les yeux du tigre. Même s'il était à peu près sûr que Kagami aurait adoré se trouver aux premières loges pour profiter du spectacle..._

 _Mais merde, après tout ! Se masturber pendant une fellation n'était logiquement pas plus dégradant ou embarrassant que de sucer un autre mec ! Alors il enroula sans remords sa main autour de son sexe en manque et il pompa dessus sans la moindre délicatesse. S'en suivirent immédiatement des gémissements qui chatouillèrent Kagami et lui procurèrent un intense plaisir également. Aomine augmenta la cadence de sa succion, tenant toujours fermement la base de sa glace saveur Kagami. Ironiquement, ce fut beaucoup plus facile à présent qu'il était lui aussi bien excité. La main qui était posée sur son sexe calqua ses mouvements sur celle qui masturbait maintenant Kagami, en plus de sa bouche qui travaillait toujours sans relâche sur sa virilité._

 _N'importe qui aurait pu entrer et être témoin de leurs feulements félins débauchés, mais Aomine n'en avait que faire !_

 _Seul Kagami comptait..._

 _Les yeux bien fermés, imaginant les expressions faciales affichées par un Kagami en pleine perte de ses moyens et c'était foutrement EROTIQUE. Encore plus que de l'avoir face à lui, en fait. Et à cause de ses errances un peu trop fertiles, Aomine pouvait presque sentir les vagues de l'orgasme venir lécher ses doigts.._

 _Et quand enfin elles le submergèrent ce fut... VIOLENT._

 _Aomine ouvrit brusquement les yeux et des étincelles blanches crépitèrent devant lui. Instinctivement, il resserra ses mains autour de lui et de Kagami et il manqua carrément de mordre le monstre toujours tapis contre son palet. La hampe Kagamiesque trembla alors soudainement et par réflexe, Aomine essaya de reculer mais..._

 _Trop tard._

 _Un liquide épais et collant noya sa bouche par surprise et le brun toussa, manquant de s'étouffer. Le rouge se retira alors instantanément pour le laisser mieux respirer. Encore une fois, de manière assez inattendue, cela créa un vide désagréable entre ses lèvres, mais Aomine cracha la quasi totalité de la semence sur le sol carrelé et il s'essuya la bouche, frissonnant encore ses suites de l'orgasme dévastateur qui s'était abattu sur lui. Sa main était souillée, sa gorge aussi et il était même à peu près certain que Kagami avait laissé des traces salées au coin de ses lèvres..._

 _Il haletait. Il avait besoin d'air._

 _Fait important : il ne lui avait pas semblé manquer d'oxygène à ce point lorsqu'il faisait du bouche-à-sexe à Kagami..._

 _(Merde... ça voulait dire qu'il avait cédé le premier... Il avait été moins endurant, mais...)_

 _De toute façon, le basané aurait probablement joui juste après Kagami, dès qu'il aurait senti la substance chaude et lactée du tigre sur sa langue. Autant être honnête, le rouge l'émoustillait comme pas possible et le sentir venir entre ses lèvres avait été particulièrement gratifiant et un peu... mehh quand même, il fallait bien l'avouer._

 _Reprenant lentement ses esprits comme s'il rentrait d'un long voyage dans une autre galaxie, Aomine fut un peu surpris quand Kagami ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour le rejoindre. Car le rouge était toujours... EN ERECTION... ?_

 _Ehh... ? Seriously ? WTF !_

 _Aomine écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Ce mec était vraiment un monstre !_

 _Et tout à coup... la musique du film « Pirate des Caraïbes » retentit dans ses oreilles et Kagami se mit à danser et... et... son sexe se mit à tournoyer et..._

… _POURQUOI KAGAMI FAISAIT L'HELICOBITE DEVANT LUI EN CHANTANT EN... RUSSE ?!_

* * *

Brusquement, Aomine se réveilla en sursaut. Il cria. Un cauchemar... c'était un cauchemar... La lumière bleuté de son ordinateur portable, posé sur ses cuisses fendait l'obscurité de sa chambre et le ramena sur Terre. Les enceintes du portable vomissaient la version _eurodance_ d'une musique bien connue, tandis qu'à l'écran, un type déguisé en pirate remuait les fesses de manière obscène et s'amusait à faire des tourner son kiki comme une hélice en gueulant des paroles en russe ! C'était totalement surréaliste comme scène et Aomine se rappela être allé vagabonder sur le Net, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait du s'endormir devant une vidéo à la con et laisser son ordinateur allumé en mode « aléatoire »...

Encore, ça, ça pouvait arriver, mais le plus gênant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ses draps collaient à son entrejambe, arborant fièrement une tâche des plus suspectes.

Le Russe, Aleksandr Pistoletov continuait à brailler dans sa langue barbare, sans cesser d'agiter son engin devant la caméra et des images mal incrustées en fond.

La tête encore dans le cul, Aomine se frotta les yeux et il éteignit son PC.

Des images de son rêve érotiques lui revinrent immédiatement.

Putain.

De.

Merde.

…...

…. Il espérait ne pas avoir réveillé sa mère. Pas qu'il tienne à préserver les huit heures de sommeil recommandées pour cette dernière, mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se lève et fasse irruption dans sa chambre pour lui faire une leçon de morale...

Ce qu'elle ne manquerait certainement pas de lui faire, parce que ouais, c'est à ça que servent les mères, après tout. Bon, à plein d'autres trucs plus ou moins utiles aussi, mais surtout à vous rabattre les oreilles de leurs principes bien pensants.

Et Aomine avait d'autres préoccupations plus graves que de savoir qu'un russe exhibitionniste le faisait salir ses draps pendant qu'il pionçait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Il se recoucha, fixant le plafond et essayant de respirer calmement pendant quelques minutes.

Il était vraiment atteint...

Là, c'était clair...

Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose pour ce problème...

Mais demain, ok ? La nuit porte conseil, paraît-il...

* * *

… Malheureusement pour lui, à peine s'était-il traîné hors de son lit (après avoir laissé le réveil donner une bonne dizaine de fois, ce qui était peu pour lui) pour profiter du petit-déjeuner préparé avec amour par maman, que déjà, il entendait celle-ci crier comme une poissonnière.

Se frottant les yeux comme un bébé panda, il versa mollement ses céréales dans son lait, espérant que les hurlements allaient cesser d'eux-mêmes. Mais c'était bien mal connaître Natsuki Aomine...

La presque quarantenaire déboula dans la cuisine telle une tornade et elle agita les draps tâchés et quelques revues cochonnes devant Aomine qui répondit en bâillant. Il avait l'habitude. Il ne se passait pas une seule semaine sans que sa mère bien-aimée ne pique une crise devant ses frasques d'adolescent...

Mais cette fois, ça semblait grave...

Lassée des pollutions nocturnes et des lectures scientifiques de son prodige de fils, Natsuki avait décidé de frapper fort !

« Daiki ! Je croyais t'avoir demandé de jeter ces immondes magazines ! »

D'ordinaire, Aomine s'en sortait toujours par une pirouette. Il promettait comme un fils modèle de ne plus recommencer et il allait lui faire un bisou pour la calmer. Parfois, il allait même jusqu'à proposer de faire les courses pour la semaine et jusqu'ici, ça avait toujours fonctionné. Mais cette fois, la mère-courage semblait regretter de n'avoir aucun homme dans sa vie pour faire la leçon à son fils et hausser le ton à sa place. Elle manquait d'autorité et se laissait trop facilement manipuler par son démon de fils à l'apparence si angélique et peut-être que si Daiki avait une figure paternelle à laquelle se fier, il ne serait pas aussi... enfin moins...

La vie de mère célibataire était bien compliquée avec un adolescent aux hormones en ébullition vivant sous le même toit qu'elle et Natsuki était complètement dépassée... Comme si élever un garçon n'était déjà pas assez compliqué, pour couronner le tout, Natsuki travaillait en horaires décalés...

Déjà, il y a deux ans, quand son fils était tombé en dépression, trouvant refuge dans la pornographie, elle n'avait pas su agir à temps, ni de la bonne façon. Elle avait préféré fermer les yeux sur les problèmes de son unique enfant...

Mais pas cette fois.

Alalala que le temps passait vite ! C'était difficile de voir grandir si vite son bébé ! Et puis, Daiki était encore trop jeune pour s'intéresser au sexe ! Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier qu'elle l'emmenait à la maternelle pour la première fois... il ne pouvait pas déjà être en âge d'avoir une petite amie, voyons !

Enfin... de toute évidence, il était assez âgé de salir ses draps quatre fois par semaine, alors...

Natsuki s'éclipsa soudainement pour aller fourrer le drap dans la machine à laver, lui accordant un répit temporaire, mais Aomine n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant et il le savait.

Cette fois... Il allait y avoir droit...

A la FAMEUSE discussion que redoute tout parent qui se respecte.

Et que chaque enfant craint tout autant !

Il était toujours parvenu à l'esquiver par miracle en trouvant des prétextes bidons et en s'excusant sagement mais là... Il était coincé.

« Daiki, mon biquet. » Fit-elle à voix basse, en prenant place à côté de lui.

Elle lui attrapa gentiment la main et lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance.

« Tu vas bientôt avoir 18 ans et... »

Elle inspira profondément, devant l'air incrédule d'Aomine. Mais merde, non ! Il était bien trop TOT pour avoir cette discussion ! Il était à peine 10h du matin là !

Mais tout à coup, un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie s'abattit sur son crâne et Aomine siffla de douleur.

« J'ai trouvé des préservatifs sous ton lit ! Je vais demander à Satsuki de te surveiller, je te préviens ! Et en plus, ce n'est pas... prudent d'acheter ce genre de choses dans des distributeurs automatiques ! Si tu dois avoir des rapports sexuels... mais pas avant tes trente ans hein, je préfère que tu te rendes à la pharmacie pour acheter ça là-bas, d'accord ? Non et puis, sérieusement... du XXXL ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait ! Tu te prends pour un taureau ou quoi ? Sois raisonnable ! »

Attends, comment savait-elle qu'il avait chopé ceux-là dans un distrib' ? Eh... never mind... l'intuition maternelle sans doute...

« En attendant... » Se calma t-elle en caressant la belle bosse qui commençait à poindre sur la tête de son fils adoré. « Quand tu as eu... ces petits soucis l'an dernier, on m'avait recommandé une sexologue très réputée... elle est spécialisée dans les adolescents, il paraît. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler... si tu te poses des questions... et heu... par exemple, si pendant que tu prenais ta douche tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais un plus petit... heu... « joujou » que les autres garçons de ton club de basket... et bien... tu pourrais lui raconter, si tu n'oses pas me le dire à moi... »

« MAIS M'MAN BORDEL ! Tout va bien de ce côté-là ! Mon « joujou » est parfait ! » S'énerva t-il en se levant.

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas me le montrer pour que je vérifie ? Ca ne me dérange pas ! Je pourrai dire ce que j'en pense honnêtement et ça te rassurerait... Parce que c'est stupide de déprimer à cause de cela ! Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte et comme je le dis toujours, mieux vaut une petite travailleuse, qu'une grande feignasse ahahaha ! »

OH SHIT...

« M'maaaaaaaaaaan, tu m'embarrasses là ! »

Si vous vous demandiez d'aventure d'où Aomine tenait son franc parler, vous avez la réponse...

« Mais il ne faut pas, mon chéri, c'est la nature allons ! Ecoute Daiki... je suis ta mère et... tu ne dois surtout pas avoir honte. Tu es ma seule famille et je t'aime, on peut tout se dire ! Pas de secret l'un pour l'autre, nous devons nous serrer les coudes ! Je sais que ça peut te sembler évident, mais pense que les filles sont fertiles à partir de l'âge de 14 ans ! Parfois plus tôt, même! Moi, par exemple, j'ai eu mes premières règles à l'âge de 9 ans... tu vois... et je t'ai fait avec ton papa quand j'avais 17 ans... »

Oh non. Oh non. Oh non... ça y est, elle partait complètement en cacahuète ! Elle était sénile ! Merde, mais pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de lui raconter tout ça ? Il avait fait assez de cauchemar dernièrement ! Là, ça avait de quoi le dégoûter des filles, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elles plus que jamais !

« Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu sais ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu étais un accident hein.. enfin si mais... je t'aime et je ne regrette rien, évidemment ! Et le fait que ton père m'ait quittée alors j'étais enceinte de 6 mois ne change rien ! Mais... il n'empêche que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te retrouver avec un enfant à charge ! Je te signale qu'il faut donner un biberon de lait au bébé toutes les trois heures et déjà que tu n'arrives même pas à te rappeler que tu dois changer de caleçon tous les jours, j'aurai trop peur que les services sociaux ne m'enlèvent mon petit fils à cause de ta négligeance ! Après tout, tu n'as jamais réussi à faire survivre un _Tamagochi_ plus de 2 jours, ça prouve que tu n'es pas prêt ! Crois-moi, tu as encore le temps avant de penser à planter ta graine, mon fils ! Les études d'abord, un bon métier ensuite et enfin... »

« Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! J'irai la voir ta psy ! » Finit-il par céder, l'interrompant avant qu'elle ne radote furieusement.

« C'est vrai ? »

Un vrai moulin à paroles ! C'était toujours comme ça quand elle commençait à parler, elle ne savait plus s'arrêter et elle racontait tout et n'importe quoi, s'embrouillant en passant du coq à l'âne. C'était un peu pour ça aussi qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui présenter personne... enfin... heu... s'il avait eu une petite amie en tous cas, ça l'aurait freiné grave dans sa démarche !

Mais elle était gentille quand même et puis... c'était quand même sa mère...

Elle s'était saignée aux quatre veines pour l'élever et avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de sa dépression et... Aomine s'en voulait. Il avait envie de se rattraper et si elle tenait à ce qu'il voit cette _sexomachintruc_ , et bien il le ferait ! Il lui devait bien ça ! Ce qui lui rappelait que...

« Ouais... dis-tu viens toujours à mon match de cet après-midi ? C'est qu'un match d'entraînement, mais je serai contre l'équipe de Murasakibara, tu te souviens de lui, hein ? »

« Oh bien-sûr, je n'avais pas oublié ! J'ai posé ma journée exprès pour venir te voir jouer et oui, je me rappelle d'Atsushi ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant que lui lorsque vous étiez ensemble au collège, d'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'une fois, j'ai vu un type avaler un... »

« Ouais... ouais m'man, je sais, tu me l'as déjà raconté vingt fois cette histoire... »

Et c'était même pas intéressant, en plus. Moins intéressant que de voir Rei Ebihara faire des gorges profondes à des mecs montés comme des chevaux en tous cas ! CA, c'était franchement impressionnant ! Et excitant... du moins... ça l'avait été, à un moment...

« Au fait, ce soir Kise veut m'inviter à une soirée alors... »

Bon, il aurait bien demandé qu'elle lui rende ses préservatifs en prévision de l'orgie de sexe qui l'y attendait forcément mais... mieux valait ne pas pousser le bouchonne trop loin !

« C'est non. » Le coupa t-elle fermement.

« Quoi ? Mais m'man ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Pas de mais ! Tu mérites une punition ! En plus, je n'aime pas trop que tu fréquentes Kise ! Il est beaucoup trop mignon et je suis sûre que toutes les filles lui courent après ! »

Pas faux... mais ce n'était pas le sujet !

« Et alors ? Justement, c'est ça qui est bien ! Tu crois que je suis resté pote avec lui pour quoi ? »

« N'insiste pas, je ne changerai pas d'avis... Que tu sois sexuellement actif avec ta main droite, je peux le tolérer parce que tu ne risques pas de la mettre enceinte, mais avec une fille, c'est NON, même pas en rêve, fais directement une croix dessus ! »

« Et avec un mec ? » Demanda machinalement le brun, sans s'en rendre compte et plus par provocation qu'autre chose.

« Ahahahaha ! Daiki ! Que tu es drôle mon chou ! Tu tiens ça de ta mère, pas de doute ! Un vrai clown ! »

Elle lui pinça affectueusement la joue.

« Allez, sois content, ça fait longtemps en plus qu'on ne s'est pas fait une petite soirée rien que tous les deux ! Ce sera l'occasion ! »

Elle se leva et alla fouiller dans ses papiers, en sortant la carte de visite de la sexologue, qu'elle tendit à son ado de fils.

« Et prends rendez-vous avec elle dès que tu pourras, elle est très demandée. »

« Pfff... ok. »

Il soupira et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Bordel ! Manquait plus que ça ! Il devait absolument trouver une idée pour pouvoir se tirer ce soir ! Il posa la carte sur son chevet et il fixa le plafond, pensant une fois de plus... à Kagami...

* * *

L'après-midi arriva rapidement... un peu trop au goût d'Aomine qui aurait bien fait une petite sieste pour compenser sa nuit plutôt courte.

Il envoya un message à Kagami... pour lui demander de venir voir son match... Mais le rouge déclina poliment, lui rappelant que celui d'Hyuga se déroulait en même temps. Et quitte à choisir, le tigre avait opté pour son congénère au lieu de la panthère.

C'était navrant, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Apparemment, Kagami comptait conclure au plus vite avec le footeux et Aomine ne pourrait même pas être présent pour empêcher cela... mais il comptait bien se rattraper plus tard en invitant Kagami à la soirée de Kise ! Aussi, allait-il foncer jusqu'au terrain de foot une fois son match terminé. D'ailleurs, Kise se trouvait déjà dans les gradins et il le salua gentiment, agitant trois beaux billets pour la fête tant attendue ! Bon, Aomine n'en avait pas encore parlé à Momoi, mais elle serait sûrement partante ! Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour convaincre Kagami aussi, mais restait le problème de sa mère... ça allait être plus difficile à contourner... mais... pas infaisable. Après tout, il pouvait toujours faire le mur en dernier recours. Il n'habitait qu'au troisième étage alors...

Tandis qu'il se plaçait en souriant sur le terrain, il aperçut Murasakibara. Le géant n'était pas du genre discret.

« Hey salut ! »

« Minechin... »

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. Taiga n'est pas là ? »

« Non... »

« Zut il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il viendrait et qu'il avait une surprise pour moi ! Oh il a du oublier... il est tellement tête en l'air ! » Sourit le beau Himuro en se plaçant à côté de son coéquipier.

« Murocchin... j'ai mal à la jambe, tu me referas un massage à la fin du match ? »

 _Refera... ?_

WHAAAAT ?

C'était déjà arrivé qu'Himuro masse Murasakibara avant ?

Oh putain ! Et Kagami n'était même pas là pour voir ça !

« Atsushi... si on gagne, je te masserai autant que tu le veux ! » Répondit-il amusé.

« Je pourrai manger des maiubo en même temps ? »

« Bien-sûr. »

« Alors d'accord. Désolé Minecchin. Je vais devoir T'ECRASER. »

Dire que le brun avait toujours pensé que seule la bouffe motivait son ancien équipier... Mais c'est sûr qu'un Himuro couvert de bouffe, c'était bien mieux...

… nan mais à quoi il pensait là au juste ? A Himuro, nu et couvert de crème chantilly... et putain, c'était pertubant !

Bref !

Chacun se positionna correctement et l'arbitre siffla l'entre deux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins... un retardataire essayait de trouver une place.

Son fils n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur la célèbre Génération des Miracles et curieux d'assister au spectacle offert par ces phénomènes de foire (dans le bon sens du terme), il s'était donc rendu avec une grande curiosité au gymnase du lycée Toho.

En grand amateur de basketball, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, suivant les recommandations de son fiston qui lui avait vendu ce match entre deux Miracles comme un passionnant péplum ! Avec combats de gladiateurs et tout. En plus, un des amis d'enfance de son fils jouait sur le terrain aussi. Quel délicieux hasard !

Malheureusement pour l'homme, la ponctualité n'était pas l'une de ses qualités...

Et voilà qu'à présent, les gradins affichaient COMPLETS !

Ca lui apprendrait à se réveiller au dernier moment...

Mais c'est alors qu'il était prêt à faire demi-tour, qu'il aperçut une place libre ! Quelle chance ! Il s'y dirigea, obligeant quelques spectateurs bougons à se pousser sur son passage, puis il s'adressa à sa charmante future voisine de siège.

« La place est prise ? »

Cette dernière, une femme superbe qui frôlait la quarantaine, le dévisagea quelques instants avec méfiance avant ce lui sourire à pleines dents. Sa peau chocolatée et ses cheveux couleur nuit étaient remarquables. L'homme sentit son cœur fondre.

« Non, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« Il est rare de voir une si belle dame apprécier un bon vieux match de basketball. »

« Oh... c'est sans doute vrai. Mais mon fils joue dans l'une des deux équipes. » Expliqua t-elle en pointant Aomine du doigt.

« Vous voulez dire que votre fils est Aomine Daiki ? L'as de la Génération des Miracles ? »

« Heu oui pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de problèmes ! Seriez-vous l'un de ses professeurs ? »

« Ahahahaha ! Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de prof ? Aahahaha ! Dieu merci, non ! Il se trouve simplement que mon fils a déjà joué contre lui et qu'il n'a pas cessé de me répéter à quel point il est fantastique sur le terrain ! Alors vous comprenez, en bon fan de basket, je devais voir cela de mes propres yeux ! »

« Ah oui ? Votre fils joue donc au basket ? Dans quelle équipe ? »

« Seirin. »

« Je vois, Seirin a gagné la Winter Cup il me semble. »

« C'est exact. » Confirma t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Je m'appelle Natsuki à propos. »

« Quel impoli je fais ! Je ne me suis pas présenté... ahahaha ! Je m'appelle Takeru Kagami. Enchanté. » Répondit-il en lui faisant un baise main dans les règles de l'art.

Et le visage de bronze se teinta d'un joli rouge coquelicot...

* * *

 **Voilààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
**

 **En ce qui concerne les notes de fin de chapitre, Sakurai en "sadist" dans le rêve d'Aomine est bien évidemment une référence au manga _Gintama_ (qui est un bijou d'humour). En effet, j'ai toujours trouvé que Sakurai ressemblait étrangement à Okita. Peut-être que c'est un de ses descendants...?**

 **De même, le nom d'Aleksandr Pistoletov ne vous sera pas inconnu si vous aimez l'émission _What the Cut !?_ autant que moi...**

 **Il me semble que d'après le _fanbook_ Aomine a bel et bien une famille unie, composée d'un père et d'une mère, mais pour les besoins scénaristiques de cette fanfiction, j'ai été contrainte de modifier cela.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous êtes prêts pour la fameuse fête qui aura lieu - ou pas - dans le prochain chapitre ! Aomine ira t-il voir la sexologue recommandée par sa maman ? Maman!Mine et Papa!Gami vont-ils devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ? Kagami choisira t-il la panthère ou l'autre tigre ? Et SURTOUT, Aomine deviendra t-il enfin bon en maths...? (Bon au moins, il aura la bosse des maths à défaut d'avoir un autre type de bosse dans le pantalon, c'est déjà pas si mal !)  
**

 **TOO MUCH SUSPENSE !**

 **A la prochaine :) et merci de votre fidélité !**

 **PS : Je remercie une fois de plus ma SuperMocchi préférée pour ses conseils précieux et son amitié indéfectible ! Et je dédie une partie de ce chapitre à Lawiki, qui m'avait fait beaucoup rire lorsque la mère d'Aomine lui avait parlé de sexe dans sa magnifique fic _Son Monde à Lui._  
**


	5. Dorks will be dorks

**Coucou tout le monde, déjà de retour avec la suite du gros délire ! Je tenais à vous remercier, car ce sont toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont particulièrement motivée pour écrire et poster au plus vite ce chapitre... Vous êtes mon moteur et votre fidélité me touche énormément.**

 **Je sais que certaines d'entre vous ont été surprises par l'attitude de Kagami, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il avait promis à son footeux d'aller le voir jouer et Kagami n'a qu'une parole ! De plus, il a envoyé son papa voir le match d'Aomine et il sait que son père lui racontera tout.**

 **De même, je tenais à préciser que le KagaAo (et oui, dans CE sens-là) de cette fic sera un _slow burn_ comme disent nos amis anglosaxons, c'est-à-dire une histoire qui prend le temps de poser les bases de la relation amoureuse entre les deux principaux protagonistes. J'ai fait le choix de ne rien précipiter pour plus de naturel et d'impact. J'espère que ce choix portera ses fruits et vous permettra d'apprécier pleinement l'évolution des personnages, ainsi que leur développement.**

 **Ces précisions étant apportées, place à la suite !**

 **Pas encore de fête dans ce chapitre, décidément ce sont les aléas de l'écriture, il se passe rarement tout ce que l'on avait prévu ! A moins bien-sûr de suivre un plan très précis et limitatif, ce que je me refuse à faire pour de multiples raisons (entre autre, parce que je trouve que cela nuit à la créativité et à la spontanéité). Au programme donc : UN AOMINE TOTALEMENT EN ROUE LIBRE (bah, comme depuis le début de cette fiction, en fait...) ! Ouais, CA, c'est du teaser de ouf de malade !  
**

 **ENJOY et rdv en fin de chapitre pour l'habituel blabla.**

* * *

Le match battait son plein.

Au troisième quart temps, le score était serré entre les deux lycées. Yosen menait au score, mais Toho s'accrochait. Honnêtement, Aomine n'en attendait pas moins de Murasakibara et de ses équipiers, mais celui qui l'impressionnait le plus était sans doute Himuro, parce que le ganguro connaissait déjà le potentiel de Murasakibara. En revanche, c'était la première fois qu'il affrontait le frère de cœur de Kagami et il comprenait désormais pourquoi le rouge admirait tant le beau gosse au grain de beauté.

Erf...

Kagami...

Décidément, il était bien incapable de ne pas penser à lui plus de... trois heures ? Ouais, il n'avait jamais compté, mais enfin... il était certain que le roux occupait ses pensées plusieurs fois par jour en tous cas.

Et en parlant du rouge, cet imbécile avait visiblement pris la décision d'esquiver le match. Pas besoin d'être Madame Irma pour deviner que cet abruti de tigre aux sourcils bizarres était allé traîner du côté du terrain de football...

… comme la majorité des supporters de Toho, apparemment. Le gymnase était presque vide et encore, le rare public qui était venu assister au match était aux couleurs de l'école d'Akita ! Aomine s'en moquait un peu, il n'était pas de ces joueurs qui se laissent porter par les acclamations du public en y puisant un second souffle. Toute la Terre pourrait bien être contre lui, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de briller. Au contraire, rien de tel que l'adversité pour s'épanouir... Et sur ce point, il était comme Kagami, d'ailleurs !

Raaaah Kagami ! Encore Kagami !

Putain de Kagami qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête,

Ca ne lui suffisait pas de squatter ses rêves érotiques !?

Cet enfoiré de lâcheur... dire qu'il avait préféré aller lécher le cul de ce connard de Kojiro Hyuga... (plutôt que le sien... incompréhensible !)

Aomine regagna le banc de touche et il arracha sa serviette des mains de Momoi. Il était énervé et même si Momoi n'était pas vraiment certaine de ce qui causait la mauvaise humeur d'Aomine, nul besoin de lui faire un dessin pour savoir que c'était forcément lié à Kagami, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Parce que c'était tout le temps comme ça dernièrement...

« Si ça peut te consoler, apparemment, Nankatsu est en train de dérouiller notre chère équipe de football. » L'informa la rose en consultant son téléphone.

Aomine s'essuya le visage de manière résolue. Et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à gagner de son côté, pour prouver à quel point ce Kojiro était un guignol ! Ainsi, Kagami regretterait de ne pas être venu le voir jouer, lui, à la place de ce looser !

Ouais, il devait ABSOLUMENT battre Yosen !

Parce que le seul qui peut le battre c'est...

 _Kagami..._

Raaaaah mais il allait le lâcher, oui !?

* * *

Le dernier quart temps se termina sur les chapeaux de roue et Aomine fut finalement soulagé que Kagami ne soit pas dans les tribunes en train d'assister au match, car le rouge aurait sans doute pris le parti d'Himuro. Parce qu'Aomine ne supporterait pas de voir Kagami encourager un autre mec, devant lui, cela allait de soi !

Putain... Kagami...

Le basket...

La vie même...

… étaient devenus moins ennuyeux depuis que le roux avait fait irruption dans son univers...

D'ailleurs, rien n'était jamais ennuyeux avec Kagami...

Ca, Aomine devait bien l'admettre. Le tigre américain avait fait irruption dans son monde, bousculant ses certitudes et ses habitudes. Tout avait changé en mieux, dans le bon sens du terme. Mais pas question de lui dire, hein ! Kagami serait capable de mal interpréter cette confession et croire que le brun craquait pour lui... Parce que ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était en train de se produire, évidemment !

Tandis qu'il dribblait vers le panier adverse en effaçant tous ses adversaires sur son chemin avec aisance, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

S'il marquait un panier, c'était la victoire...

La victoire pour SON équipe... était à portée de SA main, à portée de SES doigts. Il pouvait presque entendre la Déesse du Basket l'appeler, la sentir lui tendre les bras.

Dommage pour l'équipe des roses et blancs. Oh, il n'avait rien contre eux, mais Aomine n'avait pas le choix. Il était OBLIGE de gagner pour pouvoir impressionner Kagami et pavaner devant le tigre ensuite.

Alors il poussa ses capacités physiques à leur maximum. Pourtant, son esprit se laissait parasiter par des pensées obsolètes... En effet, Aomine se souvint soudainement que Momoi, son amie d'enfance et voisine de toujours, avait appris à lire avant lui et qu'elle adorait les histoires d'amour.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas rare de la croiser au détour d'un couloir, le nez plongé dans ses shojo manga (lorsqu'elle n'était pas déjà en train d'éplucher des statistiques, bien entendu). Hmm... pourquoi se rappelait-il de cela tout à coup ? Toujours était-il que ce que la jeune fille préférait lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était les contes de fées. Mais si, vous savez, ces conneries d'histoires à l'eau de rose où une princesse un peu cruche attend bien sagement le prince charmant qui la délivrera de sa condition ou d'un vilain dragon.

Le brun s'était souvent moqué d'elle à cause de sa crédulité et de son tempérament romantique, mais... à présent, il ne la comprenait que trop bien...

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre...

Car depuis que Tetsu lui avait mis en tête au collège qu'un jour, il rencontrerait quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, Aomine n'avait cessé d'attendre ce rival tant espéré, tel la princesse attendant son prince charmant.

Et lorsque Kagami l'avait vaincu, pour lui, tout était devenu clair.

Il avait enfin trouvé l'être qui lui était destiné, son élu, son promis...

La seule personne capable de le sauver de son propre dragon intérieur... de sa colère, de sa dépression... et de lui-même.

Putain de merde... ça y est... il était devenu comme Satsuki...

Il avait sombré dans le romantisme à paillettes !

Mais brusquement, Murasakibara se dressa sur son chemin comme un ogre, dernier rempart face à la tour dans laquelle était piégée sa bien-aimée, alias le panier de basket !

Oui, c'était vraiment comme dans les légendes arthuriennes... sauf qu'au lieu de brandir une épée pour occire le dangereux troll des montagnes, Aomine n'était armé que d'un ballon inoffensif. Mais qu'importe ! A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible !

Il tenta donc un _formeless shot_ , préférant ne pas se risquer à un corps à corps perdu d'avance contre le géant violet.

 _« Pourvu que ça rentre... pourvu que ça rentre... pourvu que ça rentre... »_

Répétant en boucle cette douce litanie dans sa tête, comme si c'était en réalité une formule magique, Aomine se sentait en réalité dans la peau d'une actrice porno, à qui deux grands gaillard montés comme des poneys nordiques auraient décidé de faire subir une double pénétration... Traduction pour les plus prudes d'entre vous : le panier de basket lui semblait tout à coup bien trop petit et le ballon bien trop gros pour entrer dedans.

La balle passa Murasakibara de justesse avant de rebondir contre le panneau. Puis, elle vint flirter avec l'arceau, menaçant de rouler à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Aomine garda les yeux rivés dessus et sa gorge s'assècha, le démangeant affreusement. Mécaniquement, il bougea légèrement la tête, suivant la course incertaine du ballon, qui sembla hésiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de choisir de se loger dans le panier.

L'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre et grâce à son jeu individuel toujours aussi percutant, Toho remporta la victoire ! Ce fut serré, mais il fallait s'y attendre : à chaque fois que deux anciens Miracles se faisaient face, il était très difficile de déterminer l'issue de leur affrontement et ce match n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Aomine serra cependant la main d'Himuro avec sportivité (il s'abstint de faire pareil avec Murasakibara qui boudait et le violet pouvait se montrer très mauvais perdant, même s'il prétendait se moquer de la victoire ou de la défaite) et le beau gosse de l'équipe adverse lui adressa un de ses sourires sucrés si complexes à déchiffrer. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'habituel « _poker face »_ que Kagami lui reprochait souvent et qui rendait les émotions d'Himuro si insondables.

« C'était un beau match Aomine-kun, bravo. » Le félicita sincèrement le brun au teint de porcelaine.

« Ah... ouais... merci. Mais vous vous êtes bien défendus vous aussi. »

WOLAOLAOLAOLA ! Etait-il en train de réconforter un concurrent là ? Et bien voilà qui était... assez inattendu de sa part (et c'était un euphémisme) ! Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis... depuis... depuis quand déjà ? Hmm... l'école primaire sûrement ! Ou pas. Peut-être que c'était la première fois, en fait, à bien y réfléchir. Mais c'était la pure vérité, Himuro et Murasakibara, ainsi que tous leurs coéquipiers n'avaient rien lâché... Alors, quoi de plus normal que de reconnaître leur ténacité et...

Ouais nan, ok, c'était définitivement _BIZARRE_ venant de lui...

Et même Aomine en personne en avait conscience.

TROP CHELOU !

Enfin... à sa décharge... il fallait quand même préciser qu'Himuro Tatsuya n'était pas n'importe quel joueur lambda, mais bel et bien le « frère » de Kagami alors... forcément...

… Ouais mais non, c'était encore pire là, Aomine s'enfonçait !

Car cela revenait à avouer qu'il ne remarquait le potentiel d'Himuro QUE parce que ce dernier était intimement lié à Kagami !

Ce putain de Kagami !

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille plus de dix minutes !?

Heureusement, la voix Himuro suffit à interrompre son débat intérieur.

« Taiga m'a dit qu'il allait assister à un match de football de votre école. Ca ne te dérange pas d'attendre que je prenne ma douche et que je me change pour m'y accompagner, s'il te plaît ? Tu as sans doute mieux à faire mais... tout seul, je risque de me perdre, votre académie est tellement grand ! »

…. Bon sang, mais toutes les forces de l'Univers s'étaient liguées contre lui aujourd'hui ! Quoique... non, ça, l'arrangeait au final, car c'était une excuse en or massif pour voir Kagami, sans se faire griller sur ses réelles intentions ! Himuro était l'alibi parfait. !

« Si tu veux, on se donne rdv à la sortie du gymnase dans quinze minutes ? » Proposa généreusement le ganguro, non sans arrière-pensée...

« _Thank you._ » Sourit à nouveau Himuro en s'inclinant poliment, avant de s'éloigner en trottinant vers Murasakibara.

Aomine soupira et il se dépêcha de regagner dans les vestiaires, où le reste de son équipe était en train de se laver. Certains joueurs avaient même déjà terminé, comme Sakurai par exemple. Le petit champignon s'était d'ailleurs emmitouflé dans une serviette (ROSE bien entendu !), la remontant jusque sous ses bras pour couvrir complètement son torse, à la manière d'une jeune fille pudique.

Aomine roula des yeux...

Non mais quelle tarlouze...

 _« Penser à enseigner la virilité à cette femmelette, un jour. »_

Ouais enfin, en attendant, ce n'était pas Sakurai qui avait essayé de se secouer le cocotier hier soir à l'aide d'une revue porno _gay_... mais bel et bien lui... Bref, Aomine se réfugia dans son habituelle mauvaise foi pour justifier ce... « moment d'égarement... » et il fila sans tarder sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau était particulièrement délassant et il laissa même échapper un gémissement de bonheur.

Aomine savoura un moment la douce caresse de l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié l'essentiel : ramener ses affaires de toilette... et il n'était pas question de débarquer au terrain de foot en sentant la hyène en rut... (un comble, puisque d'ordinaire, son hygiène corporelle était bien le cadet de ses soucis)

Et c'était dans des cas comme celui-là qu'il comptait sur Sakurai (comme la veille) pour lui sauver la mise.

« Oi Ryo ! Passe-moi du shampoing et du gel douche ! » Exigea l'as de l'équipe de basket.

Et son esclave personnel de s'exécuter instantanément ! Quel bon petit soldat... Ah Aomine savait à présent qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant Sakurai sous son aile, au lieu de lui démonter la tronche au début de l'année. Il faut dire que leur relation avait plutôt mal commencé, puisque dès le jour de la rentrée, Sakurai avait malencontreusement renversé le contenu de son bento sur l'uniforme de la terrible panthère... Ouais, comme première rencontre, on fait mieux, pas vrai ? Si par exemple, cette histoire s'était déroulée dans une série américaine pour _teens_ , Sakurai serait illico devenu le souffre-douleur favori d'Aomine le Caïd suite à cette maladresse...

Sauf que malheureusement Aomine, le mal était déjà fait lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur... Il aurait pourtant du s'en douter, venant de Sakurai... Car le shampoing dont il venait de se badigeonner allègrement les cheveux fleurait en effet bon la FRAISE.

La fraise, oui, la fraise !

Parfaitement ma petite dame !

Soit, le parfum favori des fillettes de 8 ans et de leur héroïne Barbie !

Et il eut beau se rincer trois fois de suite, la douce odeur sucrée ne le quittait plus, lui collant à la peau à la manière d'un Kise enlaçant Kuroko !

Bien entendu, la panthère était folle de rage suite à cette déconfiture et les plates excuses de Sakurai n'arrangèrent pas vraiment la situation. Mais Aomine avait toujours bien du mal à rester fâché contre son cuistot personnel alors bien vite, l'agacement fit place à la consternation...

« Ryo, sérieusement ? De la fraise ? Pitié, dis-moi que c'est le shampoing de ta petite sœur et que tu t'es trompé en l'embarquant par erreur dans ton sac de sport... »

« Non, c'est bien le mien... gomen nasai ! » Affirma le châtain.

« Putain mais... tu pouvais pas prendre un truc à la menthe ou j'sais pas moi ? Un truc plus... plus... pour les mecs quoi ! »

« Sumimasen ! Mais je trouve que les autres parfums sont trop agressifs ! Ils me piquent les narines et les yeux ! » Se défendit mollement Sakurai.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour se faire pardonner, il se saisit de la bouteille incriminée et il en souleva l'opercule, prêt à s'asperger courageusement de liquide à la fraise.

… Et à s'immoler par le feu... no wait... un truc ne collait pas dans ce scénario.

« Je peux m'en mettre dans les yeux en guise de punition, si tu veux ! » Cria le champignon.

Facepalm. Ah ok, c'était donc ça, plutôt.

On aurait dit un pauvre type qui se braquait un flingue sur la tempe, prêt à se faire sauter la cervelle parce que sa brune de femme venait de découvrir qu'il préférait les blondes (naturelles) en vrai !

Et alertée par les suppliques du pleureur, toute l'équipe fixait à présent la panthère d'un air interloqué et accusateur. Bien que la proposition de Sakurai soit extrêmement tentante, Aomine fut contraint de la décliner. Trop de témoins. Bon bah tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps pour ces conneries de toute façon...

« Naaaaaan... la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Là je dois filer ! »

« Hai Aomine-san ! Désolé d'avoir été désolé ! » Fit Sakurai en se prosternant à moitié.

Ignorant le shooter, le brun à la peau mate s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et pour apporter la touche finale à son décrassage, il attrapa instinctivement le déodorant de sa victime préférée...

…. avant de le reposer aussi sec.

En fait non, tout compte fait, il s'en passerait !

TROP. DANGEREUX.

CA POURRAIT ETRE UN DEO A LA FRAISE AUSSI !

Ou qui sait, peut-être même pire !

GENRE... A LA ROSE !

Et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'assumer !

Ce serait beaucoup trop... trop... trop... _GAY_ quoi...

Il fila avec ses affaires roulées en boule dans son sac de sport, sans demander son reste.

Il était tellement pressé de voir son tigre...

* * *

Tigre qui assistait, impuissant, à la débâcle de son congénère sur le terrain...

Nankatsu menait par 5 buts à 4 (tous signés Kojiro Hyuga). Et encore, d'après les supporters de l'équipe noire (couleur qui représentait Toho dans tous les sports), ce faible écart au score n'était du qu'au talent exceptionnel de leur célèbre _goal_ , le _karate keeper._

Mais pour être franc, Kagami n'était pas passionné par le match... Le football était un sport... qui manquait d'explosivité. C'était loin d'être comme au basketball où les paniers fusaient sans discontinuer et où l'on pouvait avoir du mal à suivre la cadence... Ici, chaque joueur se cantonnait à sa zone et les chèvres étaient bien gardées. Un peu trop bien, même...

Malgré tout, Hyuga était vraiment en forme aujourd'hui, même si capitaine des noirs ne semblait pas en mesure de mener ses hommes à la victoire, il faisait tout de même un travail remarquable et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Ses saillies imprévisibles et sa puissance d'attaque affolaient les défenseurs adverses. Mais malheureusement pour lui, en face se trouvait Tsubasa le prodige, le magicien du ballon rond. C'était le genre de capitaine qui inspire toute une équipe et peut renverser le cours d'un match à lui tout seul, tant sa technique frôlait la perfection.

Et cela fit penser à Kagami que, paradoxalement, Aomine et Hyuga avaient beau se ressembler sur le plan physique, une fois sur le terrain, les deux fauves sombres étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Le jeu du footballeur manquait cruellement de finesse. Il se contentait de filer jusqu'aux cages, balle au pied, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes si besoin. Certes, les deux rivaux avaient en commun leur désamour du jeu collectif, mais Aomine était un véritable artiste lorsqu'il avait la balle en main. Il effectuait des gestes quasi surnaturels, repoussant les limites de la souplesse humaine. Sa façon de jouer ressemblait à un ballet hypnotique et fascinant... Hyuga quant à lui, était davantage semblable à Kagami de ce côté-là. Il était semblable à un char d'assaut,à un rouleau compresseur, prêt à écraser quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin... C'était un véritable condensé de force brute.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Réaliser ces cruciales différences ne fit que renforcer la sympathie (et l'attirance...) qu'éprouvait Kagami pour Hyuga... Oui, le rouge avait toujours admiré la capacité d'Aomine à pouvoir tirer de n'importe quelle position et à dribbler avec grâce et imprévisibilité... mais même si Hyuga ne possédait pas le talent inné d'Aomine ou de Tsubasa, Kagami appréciait que le tigre de Toho était un travailleur acharné, tout comme lui.

Et ce simple fait les rapprochait bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre facteur...

Ils avaient des choses en commun : cette détermination admirable et cet acharnement face à meilleurs qu'eux.

Lorsque l'on naît en étant aussi naturellement doué qu'Aomine, on ne sait pas ce que c'est que de devoir lutter pour se hisser au sommet... et parfois, Kagami le déplorait, bien que jamais il n'ait été jaloux de son rival, malgré tout. Pourtant, ce trait de la personnalité d'Hyuga faisait littéralement fondre Kagami et jouait grandement en sa faveur. Le roux était très sensible aux efforts d'autrui, voici pourquoi, même si Kojiro ne marquait pas tant de buts durant ce match, Taiga s'en moquait bien.

Parce que ça ne l'empêchait pas de marquer des points dans son cœur...

* * *

Le regard encore rivé sur Hyuga, Kagami remarqua à peine qu'Aomine et son escorte venaient de pénétrer dans les gradins.

« Putain, c'est NOIR de monde ici ! » Se lamenta Aomine, déçu que le basket ne provoque pas un tel engouement au sein de leur chère académie.

« Alors Kagamicchi, c'est lequel ton petit-ami ? » Demanda gentiment Kise en s'installant à côté du roux.

Et le susnommé piqua un adorable fard, ce que ne manqua pas de noter rageusement Aomine. Alors c'était vrai, hein ? Ce Hyuga plaisait VRAIMENT à Kagami et le tigre s'imaginait déjà en train de le culbuter après la partie ?

Pour répondre au mannequin un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien, Momoi se chargea de désigner le brun ténébreux qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Kagami et Kise se mit à sourire d'excitation.

« Ooooooooooooh ! Il est très mignon, toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Taiga a toujours eu très bon goût pour choisir ses fiancés. » Signala fièrement Himuro, qui s'était assis entre Aomine et Momoi.

Bon goût ?! Nan mais la blaaaaaaaaaague ! Il avait des préférences merdiques, oui ! Franchement, ce type ne ressemblait à rien avec ses cheveux longs comme ceux d'un hippie et son teint basané de gitan ! Et puis, plus personne ne retrousse comme ça les manches de son maillot, c'est carrément _has been_ enfin ! On n'est plus dans les années 80, nom d'un string de gogo dancer ! Bref, tout cela faisait doucement rigoler Aomine... et parvenait à le mettre hors de lui en même temps (joli paradoxe). Il bouillonnait intérieurement et cela empira lorsque Kise commit l'irréparable en se levant...

« Debout Kagamicchi ! Encourageons-le ensemble ! »

Le blond mit bien ses mains en porte-voix et il cria le nom de l'équipe des noirs. Kagami le fixa avec hésitation un court instant avant de se mettre à l'imiter, rapidement suivi par Himuro. Quant à Momoi, elle commença à se redresser aussi pour se joindre à eux, mais Aomine lui attrapa sèchement le poignet pour qu'elle reste clouée au banc.

« N'y pense même pas, Satsuki... » Cracha t-il sur un ton aussi menaçant que dissuasif.

Enfoiré de Bakagami ! Jamais il ne l'avait encouragé comme ça, lui ! Putain, ça le rendait malade... à peu près autant que quant il avait appris dans la presse _people_ que Mai-chan avait un amoureux (qu'elle avait heureusement quitté depuis) !

Voilà, bravo, c'était malin ça !

Maintenant, il avait envie de gerber !

Par chance, ce gros con d'Hyuga et son équipe de tantouzes se faisaient ravager la tronche à coups de crampons dans les tibias. Et le résultat fut sans appel lors du coup de sifflet final, à tel point qu'Aomine fut même tenté d'éclater de rire, mais il s'en abstint in extremis. Pas par peur de se prendre une taloche de la part de Kagami, mais plutôt parce que, quitte à se foutre de la gueule de footeux, autant le faire devant lui. Et Aomine savait faire cela très bien : en pointant le pauvre gars du doigt et en se marrant comme un baleine ! Ouep, Aomine maîtrisait comme personne l'art ancestral du _trolling_ et il comptait bien en faire profiter sa proie toute désignée !

En plus, ça tombait à pic, parce que d'après ce que lui avait confié Satsuki lorsqu'il l'avait chargée d'enquêter sur les ex de Kagami, l'américain était du genre à péter dans des draps de soie. Comprenez par là que jamais un mec comme Kagami, qui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche (celle en or étant réservée à Akashi), ne s'abaisserait à sortir avec un perdant et Hyuga n'était donc clairement pas à la hauteur.

Alors que lui... bah lui il...

Il...

…

… non rien.

Bref !

Sauf qu'au plus grand étonnement d'Aomine et sans attendre que tous les joueurs aient évacué la pelouse massacrée, Kagami sauta des gradins pour aller retrouver le naze du jour.

Aomine n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, parce que lui... il avait choisi de quitter NORMALEMENT sa place et, étant donné que tout le monde le faisait en même temps, il arriva trop tard.

Mais de là où il était il ne rata pas la main compatissante que Kagami avait posé sur l'épaule d'Hyuga...

… pas plus qu'il ne loupa le geste du brun lorsqu'il repoussa le rouge, balayant sèchement sa main.

Ahahahaha ! Bien fait pour Kagami !

… non, non, pas bien fait !

SAC A MERDE D'HYUGA !

Comment osait-il briser le cœur de Kagami ?! Le tigre semblait blessé, déçu... il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais Aomine n'était pas dupe.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita aux côtés du roux, laissant sa bande en plan.

« Hé ça va ? »

Wow. Merde alors. Il espérait que sa voix n'avait pas paru un peu trop... enfin... « concernée » ! Il ne voudrait pas que Kagami s'imagine des trucs comme par exemple qu'Aomine était amoureux de lui, naaaaaaaaaaaan ridicule ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le réconforter, mais faut pas pousser mémère dans les orties, surtout si elle ne porte pas de culotte hein ! Pas question de paître trop « amical » ou quoi !

« Hmm... ouais, t'en fais pas... » Répondit-il de manière fort peu convaincante.

Allez Daiki ! C'est le moment de dire un truc gentil avant que les autres ne ramènent leur fraise et ne viennent tout gâcher !

Fais un effort, purée ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile que cela !

Allez quoi !

« Je te laisserai me réconforter moi... »

GENIAL DAIKI ! FAAAAAAAANTASTIQUE ! Maintenant, Kagami va penser que tu es complètement _gay_ de lui !

Vite, trouve un truc à dire pour corriger la situation ou sinon tu vas faire la prochaine couverture de _« Tafiole Mag' »_!

« Enfin je veux dire, si je perdais hein. Mais vu que c'est impossible bah... allez, c'est mieux comme ça ! Au moins, ça évitera qu'il se prenne un sixième but dans le cul... et par but j'entends ta birou... »

« C'est bon ! Stop ! Arrête ! » L'interrompit Kagami en devenant aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier.

« Ouais t'as raison, ça ferait un peu beaucoup pour lui à encaisser en une seule journée. »

« Kagamicchi ! » Appela alors Kise en les rejoignant.

« Ton ami est parti ? Oh quel dommage, j'aurai tant aimé que tu me le présentes... » Déplora Himuro.

« Tu voulais le féliciter pour son match ? » S'intéressa le blond.

« Non. Je voulais le mettre en garde. S'il ne se montre pas correct envers my little brother, I'll stab him in the guts and make myself a necklace out of it ! » Sourit innocemment le brun de Yosen.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aomine sentit un frisson d'effroi remonter le long de son échine. Ce mec était... _sinistre_. Pas encore du niveau d'Akashi, (FINAL BOSS du _game_ ) mais pas mal quand même ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Muraskibara filait droit avec Himuro ! L'Américain devait être du genre à prendre ses sucreries en otage lorsque le violet n'obéissait pas. Aucune pitié !

Et c'était flippant...

Est-ce que tous ces putains ricains de bouffeurs de _quarter pounders with cheese_ étaient aussi effrayants que Kagami et Himuro ?

« Kagami ! Oublie cette tapette en sucre et amène plutôt ton boule par ici ! » Appela Aomine.

Le rouge haussa un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Aomine ? Etait-il venu ici pour se moquer d'Hyuga ? Ouais, le connaissant, c'était sans doute ce qui l'amenait. Mais Kagami ne le calculait déjà plus, tandis que Kise et Himuro se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Alors qui a gagné le match ? »

« Aomine-kun » Soupira Himuro en souriant pour faire bonne figure.

« Mais c'était serré ! » Précisa Kise.

« Oh je vois... tu as vu mon père dans les tribunes ? »

« Oui, il... »

« Oi ! Kagami ! Reste pas planté là comme ces drapeaux moches qui décorent ce terrain ! Putain, on dirait la _gay pride_ ! » Les coupa Aomine, détestant être ignoré.

« Ca s'appelle un poteau de _corner_ crétin ! Et c'est très utile ! »

« Et depuis quand tu t'es devenu un expert en foot, toi ? Oh laisse-moi deviner... depuis que t'essaies de te glisser dans le short de ce sale basané, non ? » Le taquina sournoisement Aomine en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et puis, j'te signale que t'es mal placé pour l'ouvrir à propos de sa couleur de peau, Monsieur _Oompa Loompa_... »

« Oh ta gueule. » Répondit le bronzé en question, pas très au fait des références culturelles américaines, mais certain que Kagami devait le comparer au rejeton improbable (issu d'une nuit de débauche alcoolisée) d'une vahiné et P'tit Biscuit, le pain d'épice de _Shrek._

Kagami ricana un peu à sa propre blague, suivi en cela d'Himuro. Kise ne sembla pas saisir non plus de quoi il était question, mais après tout, merde quoi, il était le _« copy-cat_ » de la GoM, alors il les imita prestement. Un peu vexé, Aomine les rejoignit en petites foulées, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire !

« D'ailleurs, son short, parlons-en ! Nan mais t'as vu comment ça fait travelo brésilien sur lui ? » Attaqua de nouveau Aomine.

« Je vois pas en quoi. En plus, nous aussi on porte des shorts au basket ! »

« Ouais mais nous... enfin ils sont moins... c'est pas pareil quoi ! Ceux des footeux sont trop moulants ! »

Kagami plissa les yeux et Himuro secoua la tête, en proie à la consternation. Alala... la mauvaise foi d'Aomine n'avait d'égal que son égo surdimensionné...

« Ce sont les mêmes que les nôtres aho ! » Soupira Kagami.

« Bah j'y peux rien si on les porte plus virilement alors ! »

« Tu vas le revoir ? » Les interrompit Himuro, conscient que leurs prises de bec pouvaient durer des heures...

« J'en sais rien... peut-être un peu plus tard, ouais... Il m'a donné son numéro, alors je vais attendre qu'il ait encaissé sa défaite avant de lui proposer une sortie. » Acquiesça Kagami.

« Oh c'est bien ! Au moins, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire Kagamicchi ! Il doit vraiment beaucoup te plaire ! » Approuva Kise en sautillant sur place comme une _fangirl_ devant son _bishonen_ favori.

« Ksss... mais punaise arrêtez de l'encourager ! Ce _ganguro_ ne mérite pas Kagami ! Enfin, j'veux dire... »

« Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! » Poursuivit l'horripilant mannequin blond.

« Ouais c'est sûr, ils ont en commun le fait d'être deux gros nazes mais... »

« _Shut up Assholemine_ ! » Eructa Tigrou.

« Nan mais laissez-moi finir ! Kagami est déjà sorti avec plein de mecs depuis qu'on sait qu'il aime se faire défoncer le c... heu bref ! Donc, tout ça pour dire que vu qu'aucune de ses relations n'a marché, ptêtre qu'il s'y prend mal... ou je sais pas moi mais... y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond là ! »

« La seule chose qui ne tourne pas rond, c'est ta tête abruti ! »

« Viens me le dire en face connard de tigre ! »

« Avec plaisir enfoiré d'Oompa Loompa ! »

Himuro fut contraint de se mettre entre les deux apprentis boxeurs pour les arrêter. Certes, il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux niveau taille et force. Murasakibara aurait sans doute été plus dissuasif, mais Himuro disposait cependant d'une ancestrale technique secrète transmise de générations en générations, apanage de tous les grands frères de ce monde ! LA PICHENETTE BIEN PLACEE ENTRE LES DEUX YEUX ! Et ça ne loupa pas, calmant instantanément les ardeurs des deux adversaires ! Tout de suite, ils faisaient moins les malins, se tenant le visage en pleurnichant et geignant comme des bébés ! Ah c'est sûr, on ne peut pas tous se vanter d'allonger Haizaki en une seule patate, comme Aomine, mais des années à côtoyer Kagami avaient changé Himuro en dompteur de fauves ! Même les plus féroces et Murasakibara, le placide panda géant, pouvait en attester lui aussi.

« Putaiiiiin ! Ca fait mal ! » Pesta Aomine en grimaçant.

« C'est fait pour. Bon et si maintenant vous discutiez calmement ? » Ordonna Himuro à demi-mot en retroussant les manches de sa veste comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt à récidiver au moindre dérapage.

« Ecoute Ahomine, si ça t'emmerde tant que ça que je préfère les mecs, t'as qu'à plus m'adresser la parole, comme ça c'est réglé ! » Reprit Kagami.

« Mais c'est pas ça Bakagami ! C'est juste que tu ne sais pas choisir ceux qui servent à te vider les coui... »

Il ne termina cependant pas sa phrase parce qu'Himuro lui lança un regard digne d'un Super Saiyan témoin de l'annihilation de son peuple par Freezer.

« Tu vas quand même pas choisir à ma place non plus ! Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi et Momoi qui m'avez présenté Kojiro ? »

Ah ok. C'était PIRE que ce qu'il avait craint... Ca y est, Kagami et Hyuga en était donc déjà au stade du « on s'appelle par nos prénoms, c'est trop choupi ! » et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Aomine, parce que cette étape conduisait inexorablement à celle appelée « Je crie ton prénom quand j'ai un orgasme ! »

« On a fait une erreur, ok ? Ce gars-là est un nul ! Toi, tu ne sors qu'avec des _cracks_ dans leur domaine ! » Expliqua t-il, sûr de marquer des points avec cet argument. « Et t'as vu comment il vient de t'envoyer chier, me dis pas que tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! »

« Sache que ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi et Kojiro ! »

« Arrrgh mais tu le fais exprès !? Je te dis que ce type ne vaut rien ! Pour commencer, il est loin d'être beau garçon ! Il ressemble à un gitan qui passe sa vie dehors et gagne sa vie en revendant les bouchons en plastique des bouteilles d'eau... »

« Heeeey ? On peut vraiment gagner sa vie comme ça ? » S'étonna Kise.

« Sans parler du fait qu'il est arrogant, mauvais perdant, qu'il joue trop perso et de manière agressive... »

« Tiens, tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, mais QUI ? » Se moqua Himuro.

Heureusement, Kagami ne sembla pas capter l'allusion fort peu discrète.

« Et alors quoi bordel ? Tu voudrais que je le plaque parce qu'il ne te plaît pas, c'est ça ? Tu fais chier Aomine ! C'est mon cul, ma vie sentimentale, on en a déjà parlé ! »

« Pour le plaquer, déjà, il faudrait que vous commenciez par être ensemble et c'est pas près d'arriver, après la scène qu'il vient de te faire ! »

« Tu m'emmerdes ! »

« Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

« Non, y aussi mon poing dans la gueule, tu veux voir ? »

« P'tain, mais tu le connais à peine ce mec ! »

« Toi aussi ! Alors arrête de le juger comme ça ! Tu sais rien de lui ! »

« Pas besoin pour savoir que c'est un enfoiré fini ! »

« Il a peut-être des raisons de l'être ! »

« Ca, c'est la meilleure ! » Ricana Aomine.

« Là... c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es pas exactement le gars le plus sympa de la planète non plus ! »

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais un exemple à suivre ! »

« Alors cesse de te conduire comme un donneur de leçons parfait... c'est lourd et je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux ! »

« Je te lâcherai la grappe, si tu arrêtais de penser avec ta queue ! Utilise ton cerveau deux minutes, même si c'est un exploit pour toi ! J'ai compris que Monsieur-short-moulant te plaît, mais il t'a manqué de respect en t'envoyant chier comme la dernière des groupies indésirables ! Ouvre-les yeux, merde ! Il s'en tape de toi ! »

Etonné par la justesse de cette analyse, Kagami ne trouva rien à redire. C'est vrai qu'Hyuga l'avait envoyé paître - en public – de façon assez moche et la fierté de Kagami en avait pris un coup, mais il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, parce qu'il s'était dit que c'était normal... Après une telle défaite, il fallait que le brun se calme et Kagami voulait lui laisser du temps seul pour faire le point. C'était normal qu'il ait du mal à encaisser le coup et qu'il ne veuille voir personne, flirter avec lui aurait été très mal avisé.

Mais d'un autre côté, Aomine n'avait pas tout à fait tort, car la défait n'était pas une raison pour mal se comporter envers Kagami. Hyuga aurait simplement pu se contenter de lui dire qu'il l'appellerait plus tard, au lieu de le repousser tel un lépreux ! En tant que sportif, Kagami l'aurait parfaitement compris et accepté. Alors peut-être que... Kojiro ne voulait pas vraiment être avec lui... et Kagami ferait bien de passer à autre chose, plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans ces sentiments à sens unique.

« A la base, si moi et Satsuki on avait choisi de te le présenter, comme tu dis, c'était pour que tu oublies Tachibana et que tu passes plus rapidement à autre chose. Mais on s'est planté ! Hyuga n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. » Affirma Aomine en constatant que Kagami semblait se calmer petit à petit.

Comme quoi, les statistiques de Momoi étaient loin d'être infaillibles... Parce qu'il y a toujours une part d'aléatoire dans les relations humaines, que nul ne peut prédire. Si sur le papier, Hyuga semblait être le petit-ami parfait pour Kagami, en vérité, c'était juste un mec qui fait passer ses émotions avant celles des autres et n'hésite pas à jeter les gens, de la même façon qu'Aomine jette ses mouchoirs après les avoir utilisés pour une bonne branlette !

Donc tant que le tigre de foudre gagnait tout allait bien, mais alors dès qu'il perdait il ne supportait plus personne ? Non, c'était trop facile ça ! Et Aomine était bien placé pour en parler... il avait déjà connu ce doucereux sentiment... bien que les circonstances furent différentes le concernant... cependant, la sensation était la même. Que tu sois seul sur ton sommet en cas de victoire ou seul dans ton trou en cas de défaite, tu te sens abandonné, isolé, même si c'est volontaire...

Et ça fait tout aussi mal...

Mais cela n'excusait pas pour autant l'attitude d'Hyuga ! Même si Aomine avait déjà éprouvé quelque chose de relativement similaire dans le fond, il ne pouvait pas approuver un tel comportement, justement pour cette raison ! Parce que s'enfoncer dans la dépression n'arrangerait rien... l'autre basané avait besoin de voir du monde et...

... brusquement, sans crier gare, la raison première de sa venue ici lui revint en mémoire !

Il voulait inviter Kagami à voir du monde aussi, à la fameuse fête de Kise ! Il fouilla donc la poche gauche de son pantalon et il en sortit un _pass_ qu'il tendit à Kagami. Ce dernier l'attrapa, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, mais le blond s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« C'est un billet pour la fête qu'organise mon agence de mannequins ! Elle aura lieu ce soir et Aominecchi va y aller avec Momocchi ! »

« Ouais et j'aimerai bien que tu viennes avec nous. Enfin, t'es pas obligé hein. Mais y aura plein de belles nanas hétérosexuelles là-bas et p'têtre que tu pourrais trouver chaussure à ton pied si tu y vas. »

« Eromine... qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans le fait que je préfère les mecs ? » Soupira Kagami, passablement agacé.

« On sait jamais ! Tu pourrais changer d'avis en plongeant la tête entre les seins d'une nana, pour y boire du champagne ! » Imagina Aomine, illustrant l'un de ses fantasme (ou projets de soirée).

« Heu... les verres ça existe hein et puis tu t'es cru où pour faire ça, dans un clip de _Snoop Dog_ ? »

« Gnaaaa Aominecchi ! Ca ne risque pas d'arriver à la fête ! Alors sois sage et ne me fais pas honte, s'il te plaît ! »

« T'en fais pas, si jamais la soirée tourne mal, je demanderai à Akashi de racheter ton agence pour faire taire les témoins éventuels. »

« Aominecchi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Akashicchi a déjà fait ça la fois où j'avais posé dans ce magazine bizarre, quant on était encore au collège ! Alors ça a suffit ! »

« Il... quoi ? »

« Kise avait eu la bonne idée de montrer son cul dans une revue hard genre « cuir moustache » et notre bien-aimé capitaine a été contraint d'acheter TOUS les exemplaires du magazine mis sur le marché pour éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite. »

« Je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! On m'a manipulé pour faire ces photos ! Et elles ne m'avaient pas semblé si spéciales, sur le coup... »

« Ouais bah n'empêche que depuis, grâce à cette mésaventure, on a tous notre _joker_ Akashi ! Paraît que Midorima a déjà utilisé le sien en demandant à Akashi de l'aider à dissimuler un cadavre dans le parc Yoyogi, mais j'ignore si c'est vrai... Quoique connaissant Yanderima ça me semble plausible... alors t'en fais pas, à la moindre emmerde, j'utiliserai mon joker moi aussi ! »

« Tu penses vraiment à tout, tu es si intelligent Aominecchi ! »

« … je crains que ça n'ait rien à voir avec de l'intelligence, à un tel degré de prévoyance... Ca veut juste dire qu'Aomine compte faire des bêtises et qu'il a déjà réfléchi à la manière de couvrir ses arrières... » Objecta Himuro, peu rassuré.

« T'en dis quoi Bakagami ? Tu veux venir alors ? »

« Moi j'ai pas de _joker_ Akashi... » Marmonna le rouge, semblant peser le pour et le contre, en prévision des ennuis qui risquaient de s'abattre sur eux...

« Mais tu as ton _joker_ Tatsuya ! » Sourit Himuro en passant un bras autour de son cou. « Tu te souviens la fois où j'ai dégommé le garçon qui te volait ton goûter à l'école ? »

« Heu... non... ? C'était pas Alex qui lui avait réglé son compte ? »

« Ahahaha oui ! Peut-être bien, tu as raison ! » Eclata de rire le brun rien qu'à y repenser.

« Je me souviens qu'elle lui a collé une gifle si forte que l'appareil dentaire de Brian Dickson s'est carrément décollé... »

« Et il a ressemblé à un hamster pendant trois semaines après ça ! Ahahaha, oui, pas de doute, seule Alex peut faire ça ! »

« Bon bah c'est nickel si tu as ton assurance Alex ! T'as aucune raison de ne pas nous accompagner ! Allez viens, y aura tellement de _boobs_ à cette fête que tu ne penseras plus à aucune _balls_! »

 _Note pour moi-même : ne jamais embêter Miss bonnet G !_ S'intima mentalement Aomine.

Le rouge lança un regard silencieux en direction d'Himuro comme pour lui demander la... permission ? Non, c'était plus comme s'il lui demandait son avis sur la question en fait. Le lycéen au grain de beauté acquiesça alors docilement.

« Ok, ok... » Soupira donc Kagami en abdiquant.

« Cool ! Tu veux qu'on aille se faire un petit _one on one_ avant de rentrer ? » Proposa le brun.

« Bring it on ! Mais... un _two on two_ serait pas mal pour changer. » Répondit Kagami en regardant en direction d'Himuro et de Kise.

« Pfff même un _three on one_ si tu veux ! J'vous prends tous, moi ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Montre-moi comment tu comptes nous PRENDRE... » Sourit Kagami en venant masser ses épaules.

Le blond et l'autre brun éclatèrent de rire et Aomine sentit ses joues prendre feu. Kagami s'éloigna pour venir passer un bras autour de la nuque de chacun des deux garçons et les rougeurs d'Aomine s'intensifièrent.

Bordel.

Il regardait vraiment TROP de porno, ça lui attaquait les connexions nerveuses là et il se faisait des idées, du style « plan à trois »... Roux x Brun x Blond ! Pour se calmer l'esprit, il se dévoua pour aller chercher un ballon et Momoi, qui était restée en retrait dans les tribunes (sans doute encore en train d'éplucher diverses statistiques bien trop compliquées pour le commun des mortels). Premièrement parce que la rose pourrait jouer les arbitres de fortune et ensuite, parce que sa mère allait faire la gueule s'il disait qu'il allait passer le reste de l'après-midi avec ses potes.

En effet, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait le surveiller très étroitement ? Avec Momoi cependant, pas de souci. Natsuki avait une confiance aveugle en la jeune fille, qu'elle savait suffisamment mature et responsable pour empêcher son fils de faire des cochoncetés avec d'autres demoiselles ! En plus, comme Momoi et Aomine étaient non seulement amis d'enfance, mais également voisins, tout le monde y trouvait son compte et MamanMine n'en était que plus rassurée.

Malgré tout... il restait encore un obstacle à franchir maintenant que Kagami avait accepté l'invitation : franchir le Cerbère maternel...

Parce que même si Momoi accompagnait Aomine et Kagami à la soirée, cela serait bien loin de suffire à Natsuki, qui avait interdit à son fils de se rendre à cette fête...

Mais pas question de laisser filer cette occasion de corriger l'orientation sexuelle de Kagami !

L'opération _**« GAYRISON**_ » était lancée (contraction de guérison + gay ! Aomine = GENIE) et Aomine était prêt à faire le mur s'il le fallait pour mener à bien sa mission !

* * *

Aomine devait se dépêcher d'aller prendre sa douche, avant de se mettre sur son trente et un ! Sa mère ne s'étonna d'ailleurs pas de ne le voir débarquer qu'à l'heure du dîner, puisqu'il l'avait prévenue (et Momoi aussi !) par SMS au préalable.

Cependant, ce fut l'as des Miracles qui eut une double surprise en pénétrant dans leur petit appartement. Pour commencer, il était près de vingt heures et aucun délicat fumet ne se dégageait de la cuisine familiale. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Natsuki Aomine de manquer à ses obligations maternelles. Elle savait mieux que personne que son fils était un véritable morfale, surtout lorsqu'il revenait du basket ! Non seulement aucune victuaille ne l'attendait sur la table du salon en guise d'offrande, mais en plus, sa mère était... comment dire ? Apprêtée ? Attifée ? Elle avait dégainé la robe noire fendue à la cuisse et les talons hauts.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

Elle se rendait à un mariage ou quoi ?! Ou peut-être à un dîner avec des yakuza ? Sans compter qu'elle cocottait à deux cent mètres à la ronde ! C'était même la première chose qu'Aomine avait senti en pénétrant dans la cage d'escaliers pour regagner ses pénates !

Clignant des yeux en la voyant se tartiner de rouge à lèvres rouge PETARD, un seul mot lui vint à la bouche !

« M'maaaaannnnn ! » S'écria t-il sur un ton indigné.

« Oh Daiki, c'est toi mon poussin, tu es rentré ? J'avais peur d'être déjà sortie le temps que tu arrives ! » Sourit-elle.

« Heu... tu m'expliques ce qui se passe là ? Tu comptes rendre visite à l'Empereur du Japon ou t'as un rendez-vous avec ton banquier pour renégocier ton credit ? »

 _ _«_ Tu vas passer un casting pour MILF en folies 3, sérieux ? » _(les deux premiers figurant assurément parmi ses films pour adultes favoris !) Pensa t-il un moment, horrifié.

« Daiki... J'ai trente-quatre ans et comme tu le sais, ma vie sexuelle est au point mort depuis ta naissance. Oh ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, hein ! C'était un choix à l'époque, et je ne le regrette pas bien entendu, mais maintenant, tu es assez grand pour comprendre, alors... Bon, certes, j'ai bien quelques _sextoys_ , mais tu vois, ça ne suffira jamais à remplacer la chaleur des bras d'un homme... »

Ah oui, si vous en doutiez encore, telle mère, tel fils !

« Putain M'man c'est dégueu ! J'veux pas savoir ce que tu... enfin... ! On devrait imposer à toutes les mères de se faire poser une ceinture de chasteté inviolable, dès qu'elles ont eu leurs enfants ! »

Ca éviterait effectivement ce genre de discussions gênantes et le fait qu'Aomine soit à deux doigts de s'imaginer sa mère en train de... ewwwwwww avec un inconnu en plus et... beuuuurk ! Ok, ok, elle s'était retenue pendant dix-sept ans (et le même sort guettait Aomine s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution à son problème érectile) et ça devrait compter, mais quand même quoi !

« Attention à ton langage jeune homme ! Sache qu'une femme a des besoins aussi ! Alors, je suis peut-être ta mamounette chérie et rien ne changera jamais cela, mais là j'ai vraiment BESOIN de me sentir jeune à nouveau... désirée... désirable... réceptive... et qu'un beau mâle me fasse la cour ! Mais de toute façon, note bien que je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Je sors avec QUI je veux et QUAND je veux ! »

Tiens... il avait déjà entendu le même discours ailleurs... mais où ?

« Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure sinon ? Nan parce que j'ai la dalle et t'as rien fait à bouffer, j'te ferai remarquer ! »

« Si tu es assez grand pour comprendre que c'est Pompéi dans la culotte de ta chère maman, tu es également assez grand pour te faire à manger tout seul ! Ou pourquoi ne pas commander une pizza aux champignons ? » Se ravisa t-elle en se remémorant les talents culinaires proches du zéro absolu de son fils.

« Me parle pas... de champignons... stp... je vais gerber là rien que d'y penser... alors je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiie mets une capote, sinon tu risques d'en chopper toi aussi ! »

« A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai gardé celles que j'avais trouvé sous ton lit la dernière fois ? » Répondit-elle en les sortant fièrement de son sac.

« Arrghh ! Vire ça de ma vue ! » Exigea t-il en se cachant les yeux. « Et ne rentre pas trop tard ok ? T'as la permission de minuit, mais si tu traînes trop, je serai obligé de venir te chercher et de te ramener par la peau de ta culotte toute brûlée... »

Oh...

Mais...

C'était parfait en vrai ! Ca l'arrangeait bien !

Puisqu'elle sortait en galante compagnie ce soir, elle risquait de rentrer tard et en plus, elle le laissait seul, sans aucune surveillance ! C'était vraiment inespéré ! Il allait donc pouvoir se tirer de son côté, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon et il n'aurait juste qu'à se débrouiller pour revenir à l'appartement avant elle, c'est tout ! Comme ça, pas besoin de faire le mur, ni vu, ni connu !

« Raaah et puis, tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que je viens te dire ! C'est vrai, bon sang ! Tu sais ce que tu fais et comme t'es déjà vachement vieille... même si t'es plutôt bien conservée pour une presque ménopausée, si ça se trouve, c'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un te drague ! Alors profite-en ! Vas-y, fonce ! Rentre à l'heure que tu veux, le plus tard possible et éclate-toi bien ! »

 _Mais évite de trop te faire éclater stp..._ _argh naaaan ne pas penser à ça surtout ! Erf... trop tard ! Putain, comment ça craaaaiiiinnntt !_

Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment pour faire des cauchemars ! Kagami remplissait déjà très largement ce rôle délicat ! Poussant pour ainsi dire sa mère dehors, il attrapa des prospectus divers de nourriture à domicile. Mouaiiiiiis définitivement PAS de pizza ce soir, non merci, mais sans façon, pas après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère ! La fringante trentenaire à la culotte en feu (sachez que l'auteure de cette fic a presque le même âge que MamanMine...) ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui envoyer un message pour lui souhaiter bonne soirée. _« Sois sage mon poussin. Ta maman qui t'aime. »_ Oh mais il comptait bien être sage ! Très, très sage même, avec toutes les nanas portant un décolleté un peu trop plongeant qu'il espérait croiser à la fiesta !

Ce soir, le _poussin_ allait devenir un coq !

* * *

Aomine téléphona à un livreur et il se commanda un montagne de bœuf teriyaki pour prendre des forces et se montrer à la hauteur. Puis, en attendant que son plat arrive, il fit un peu sport dans sa chambre, malheureusement pas celui auquel il aurait aimé s'adonner mais... comme Daiki Junior poursuivait sa grève du slip, il n'avait pas le choix. Il enchaîna une série de pompes pour se stimuler et ensuite il alla fouiller son armoire pour trouver quelque chose se saillant à se mettre. Et honnêtement, il hésitait à appeler Momoi.

La rose avait toujours eu des goûts sûrs en matière de vêtements... elle parvenait systématiquement à choisir des fringues qui mettaient bien en valeur le corps de rêve de la panthère sensuelle et il sentait qu'il aurait bien besoin de conseils. Hmm... Kise aussi pourrait le conseiller en fait. Le mannequin était un véritable _fashionista_ à ses heures perdues ! Combien de fois s'était-il invité lors d'une séance de shopping imposées par Momoi ? Aomine avait perdu le compte, mais ça devait avoisiner le nombre de pornos lesbiens que l'as avait déjà maté...

Hmm...

Tout à coup, son portable vibra dans sa poche arrière. Et le message le fit sourire. C'était Kagami qui avait exactement le même problème que lui... (pour choisir sa tenue hein, pas pour faire marcher Popol, pfff veinard...)

 **Bakagami :** **Fais chier, je sais pas quoi mettre. C'est quel genre de soirée à ton avis ?**

 **Moi :** **Bah j'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que Kise m'invite donc bon... enfile n'importe quel truc, on verra bien !**

 **Bakagami :** **"** **Enfiler" hein ? Ca tombe bien c'est ma spécialité...**

...

Oh le con ! Aomine en lâcha à moitié son portable, dégoûté par l'insinuation douteuse... Mais bien vite, il se ressaisit en renommant son contact.

 **« Bakagami »** **_devient_ « Hentaiga »**

Voilà qui était mieux ! C'était de circonstance et bien plus proche de la réalité à présent !

 **Moi :** **Dis pas de trucs pareils tête de gland !**

 **Hentaiga :** **Pourquoi, ça t'excite ?**

 **Moi :** **Nan justement ! C'est un truc à me faire devenir impuissant ça, espèce de fiotte !**

Et c'était même déjà en train d'arriver dans la vraie vie !

 **Hentaiga :** **Ouais, ouais,** **C'est ce qu'on dit :D**

 **Moi :** **TG sérieux, je ne suis pas ce bord là, ok ? Mets le premier truc qui te passe sous la main, de toute façon, c'est pas ça qui effacera ta sale gueule.**

 **Hentaiga :** **Ouais et puis, c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais en tête de séduire quelqu'un à cette soirée. Au fait, ta mère et les parents de Momoi veulent que vous rentriez à quelle heure au plus tard ?**

 **Moi :** **Ma mère sort avec des amis ce soir, donc je vais en profiter pour me tirer en douce. L'idéal ce serait juste que je sois rentré avant elle quoi... Alalala putain mec, tu sais pas la chance que tu as de vivre tout seul ! T'as aucun couvre-feu à respecter, pas besoin de fuguer, jamais d'interdiction de sortie...**

 **Hentaiga :** **C'est le cas d'habitude, mais pas en ce moment. Mon père est à Tokyo et même s'il est plutôt cool et me laisse faire ce que je veux, j'ai pas envie de pousser le bouchon trop loin en trahissant sa confiance. Si j'abuse et que je tire trop sur la corde, il va se sentir obligé de revenir s'installer ici et j'ai pas envie qu'il se sacrifie par ma faute. Je préfèrerai lui prouver que j'suis assez responsable pour qu'il continue à vivre tranquillement sa vie de son côté, sans avoir à se soucier de moi.**

Wow. Le tigre était carrément mature par rapport à lui, pour tenir un tel discours... Ca l'impressionnait. Genre, vraiment.

 **Hentaiga** **: Mais ça ira pour cette fois. Apparemment, il allait dîner avec une nana qu'il a rencontré aujourd'hui.**

 **Moi :** **Naaaaan ? Ton père est un tombeur, tu m'avais caché ça ! Chapeau, il devrait te donner des cours ! En plus, comme tu t'es jamais tapé de fille, c'est l'occasion ce soir !**

 **Hentaiga :** **Fuck tu remets ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me branchait pas...**

Allez mon p'tit Daiki, il va falloir être convaincant là !

 **Moi :** **T'en sais rien, t'as jamais essayé ! Fais pas ton difficile, on dirait un gosse devant son assiette de brocolis ! Goûte avant de d'affirmer définitivement que c'est pas ton truc ! Ca se trouve, tu vas adorer ça et en redemander !**

 **Hentaiga :** **Ouais, ouais bien-sûr. On n'a qu'à dire que je draguerai une fille le jour où tu mettras la main au cul à un gars. Deal ?  
**

 **Moi :** **Sérieux, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! Les nichons, c'est tellement bien. C'est comme des couilles, mais en plus gros et sans poil !**

 **Hentaiga :** **Tu vends du rêve Eromine...**

 **Moi :** **C'est pas possible de détester les nichons à ce point-là... A croire que t'as été traumatisé dans ton enfance ! Une paire de nibards a essayé de te tuer ou quoi ?**

 **Hentaiga :** **T'es pas très loin de la vérité... Alex a failli m'étouffer plusieurs fois avec les siens !**

 **Moi :** **Pffff... c'est pas une raison valable ça ! Ton pote le beau gosse aussi j'suis sûr et pourtant, il a pas l'air dégoûté lui !**

 **Hentaiga :** **Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil... Tatsuya, c'est mon big bro... il a toujours été plus courageux que moi et puis je crois qu'il s'imagine que c'est des ballons de basket ou un truc du genre pour ne pas flipper.**

 **Moi :** **T'as qu'à faire pareil, Taigabruti !**

 **Hentaiga :** **J'y arrive pas !**

 **Moi :** **Bah alors imagine que c'est simplement des baloches taille XXL, puisque tu kiffes ça !**

 **Hentaiga :** **STFU Assholemine !**

 **Moi :** **Toi-même Kagaminable !**

 **Hentaiga** **: T'en as encore beaucoup des jeux de mots aussi craignos avec mon nom ?**

 **Moi : Oui, plein, alors maintenant tu me fous la paix et tu me laisses m'habiller en paix ! Je passe te prendre dans une heure et JE NE VEUX AUCUN SOUS-ENTENDU SUITE A CETTE DERNIERE PHRASE SINON BOULES OU MAMMELLES JE M'EN FOUS PARCE QUE JE TE TAPERAI DEDANS, C'EST CLAIR ?**

Et sur ce, il éteignit son portable, coupant court à la conversation. _Perfect timing_ , puisque le livreur venait de sonner à sa porte. Bon, il fut un tout petit peu surpris qu'Aomine lui ouvre en slip Bob l'Eponge, mais ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus bizarre que ce pauvre homme avait du voir ! Paix à son âme et à ses yeux si durement malmenés par les pervers et les exhibitionnistes de tous poils! Aomine faillit même lui demander s'il se faisait inviter dans des partouzes comme c'est souvent le cas des livreurs dans les films X. Mais peut-être que ça ne marche qu'avec ceux qui amènent des pizzas ?

Bref, encore un mystère existentiel de la plus haute importance à résoudre pour _SherlockMine_ !

Il dévora son plat, en slip, posé sur le canapé, devant la télé, en se remettant grâcieusement en place une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ca en fit bouger une, sans toucher l'autre comme on dit et une fois repu, Aomine retourna s'habiller. Sa mère avait tout misé sur la sobriété ce soir avec l'indémodable petite robe noire (« un _basic_ vestimentaire » d'après Momoi), alors il décida d'en faire autant et il opta logiquement pour un jean noir brut bien droit et une chemise noire qu'il laissa un peu ouverte sur son torse, mais pas trop non plus hein, faudrait pas que ça fasse cagole non plus !

Satisfait du reflet que lui renvoya son miroir (en gros, s'il était une meuf, il s'auto-violerait carrément), il pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle gardait toujours un double des clés ici... quelque part et il avait une petite idée de leur cachette, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu les COUILLES (héhé, on y revient sans cesse ! ) de fouiller l'endroit... Et pour cause, étant donné qu'il soupçonnait sa mère de les dissimuler dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements...Or, pour éviter tout traumatisme préjudiciable à son hétérosexualité déjà bien malmenée par un certain tigre, il avait soigneusement évité la zone jusqu'ici, mais ce soir, il était prêt à ALLER AU CLASH ! A mettre la main à la pâte ! (et à la lingerie maternelle !) Il se mit donc face à la commode d'un air résigné et il inspira profondément, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir et de plonger sa main à l'intérieur, non sans avoir préalablement fermé les yeux, pas fou non plus !

Sentant divers objets aux textures et formes des plus variées (mais identifiables au toucher), il avait l'impression de passer l'épreuve des jarres de « Fort Boyard», en plus _trash_. Finalement, il sentit quelque chose de forme assez longue et métallique et il l'attrapa en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un godemichet _high tech_...

Il ouvrit avec méfiance les yeux et...

Bingo !

LES CLES DE LA LIBERTE !

Il sauta de joie et il se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son téléphone et son _pass_ dans sa chambre, avant de sortir en trombes de l'appartement, qu'il ferma avec le précieux sésame. Ca tombait bien, encore une fois, parce qu'il pouvait entendre Momoi qui descendait les escaliers sur ses talons hauts (oui, il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il reconnaissait carrément sa démarche, trop balèze non ?).

« Dai-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai piqué le double des clés pour pouvoir rentrer plus discrètement tout à l'heure ! »

« Oh mais... » Objecta t-elle en secouant un trousseau de clés devant les yeux ébahi de son ami. « Tu ignorais que j'en avais déjà un double ? Natsuki-san me l'a donné il y a environ un an. »

« Raaaah et c'est que maintenant que tu me l'dis ? J'te ferai dire que j'ai risqué ma VIE pour les dérober celui-ci ! »

« Mouuuh ! J'ai du te le dire 50 fois au moins, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je parle d'autres chose que de filles ou de basketball ! Et d'ailleurs, à propos de basket, où est Kagamin ? »

« On passe le chercher. » Oui, il avait évité le mot _« prendre »_ cette fois, non mais ho !

« Oh d'accord ! Dis... comment tu trouves ma robe, au fait? » S'inquiéta t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est très joli, le vert c'est ta couleur, tout ça, tout ça, etc, etc... »

« DAI-CHAN ! Ma robe est rouge IMBECILE ! Tu n'as pas regardé du tout ! »

« Je suis daltonien ! Nan, je plaisante... Bon, bref ! Allons-y, on va pas rester plantés ici toute la nuit ! » S'écria t-il en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se soucier de sa Cendrillon mal chaussée.

« Attends-moi ! C'est difficile de marcher avec ces fichues échasses ! Grrrr Aomine ! »

* * *

Trois chevilles cassées et demi plus tard... (ou presque) ils arrivèrent ENFIN à destination. Momoi en profita pour souffler un peu et masser ses chevilles endolories, pendant qu'Aomine faisait le pied de grue devant l'immeuble du rouge. Il le textota dans la foulée pour lui dire qu'ils l'attendaient en bas.

Et par chance, Kagami était du genre ponctuel, rappliquant en quatrième vitesse...

…. Son adorable petit cul délicieusement moulé dans un jean bien trop étroit... et que dire de son T-shirt blanc ? Il était tellement serré que c'était comme si le tigre n'avait rien enfilé en haut. D'ailleurs, il avait froid ou quoi ? Nan parce que ça pointait à à deux endroits de son torse, en direction d'Aomine, qui ne perdit naturellement rien du spectacle généreusement offert par Mère Nature.

… mais... au fait...!

… cette tenue... il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu...

Et pour cause : c'était EXACTEMENT la même que dans son rêve de la veille !

Un frisson d'excitation et de crainte l'électrisa soudainement. Ses yeux allaient tomber à force de reluquer le tigre, non ?

« Oi Satsuki ! T'as des pastilles à la menthe dans ton sac ? » Interpela t-il sa fidèle copine du jardin d'enfants.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Déclara t-elle en fouillant son sac à main noir vernis.

« Oh juste comme ça... pour savoir. On pourrait en avoir besoin... »

… Comme par exemple, à la sortie des toilettes, juste après avoir été biberonné par le zizi magique de Kagami...

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, la fête va REELLEMENT (promis cette fois, pas taperrrr) commencer dans le prochain chapitre ! Alors à vos pronostics en ce qui concerne l'opération "GAYRISON" ! Va t-elle réussir ? Echouer ? Aomine arrivera t-il à rentrer avant sa mère ? Maman!Mine parviendra t-elle à conclure avec Papa!Gami ? Et surtout, QUI SERA LE PROCHAIN A UTILISER SON JOKER "AKASHI" ? (le passage où Akashi rachète tous les magazines où Kise a posé est un clin d'oeil à l'excellente fic "The tsundere diaries" que je conseille aux anglophones fans de Midorima)**

 **Tant de questions...**

 **\- Pour la petite histoire, le shampoing à la fraise de Sakurai est _canon_ ! Cette information figure dans le fanbook il me semble et on l'apprend également dans le jeu video sorti sur 3DS, où il se déroule à peu près la même scène que celle que je viens de vous dépeindre. (ainsi qu'une autre saynète savoureuse portant sur une sombre affaire de... crevettes... sisi, je vous la raconterai peut-être une autre fois !)**

 **\- J'imagine assez bien Natsuki Aomine dans le style de la mère de Murai dans GTO !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu avec ses nombreux dialogues , car personnellement, si je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, je dois avouer que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées exactement comme prévu. J'imaginais quelque chose de différent et malgré le résultat mitigé à mes yeux, je suis assez contente tout de même.**

 **A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !**

 **Comme d'habitude, reviews appréciées hihi ! (surtout si vous voulez que je poste rapidement la suite. Comment ça, je fais du chantage ? Quelle drôle d'idée haha !)**

 **PS:** **J'ai remarqué que quelques personnes de pays étrangers venaient parfois se** **"perdre" sur mes fanfictions. Je les encourage vivement à donner leur avis, même en anglais cela me ferait très plaisir ! ^^  
**


	6. La Panthère, le Tigre et les Hyènes

**Salut les girlz ! J'espère que vous pétez toutes la forme autant que moi !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews très encourageantes et aussi parce que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à en laisser et à venir lire cette modeste fanfiction ! (coucou les nouvelles venues !)**

 **Vos réactions positives me comblent de joie, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir !**

 **Je félicite d'ailleurs Paphilionne qui a un plus ou moins deviné ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, au retour de la boîte de nuit. De même, je suis plus que ravie que la perspective d'un couple _inédit_ Papa!Gami et Maman!Mine semble ravir la plupart d'entre vous ! J'ai pas mal d'idées foireuses les concernant et autant vous dire que ça promet !**

 **Alors sans attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures rocambolesques de Kagami, Momoi et Aomine...**

 **Et tenez-vous prêtes, parce qu'il leur arrive mille péripéties dans ce gros chapitre ! (j'en étais moi-même la première étonnée d'ailleurs, aha !) Je préviens au passage les plus sensibles d'entre vous : pas mal de grossièretés et de sous-entendus sexuels graveleux au programme... (mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, pas vrai ?)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

C'était pour ce genre d'occasions qu'Aomine était heureux de connaître Kise. D'ordinaire, il appréciait le blond, mais ça s'arrêtait là. C'était un ancien coéquipier, rien de plus. Un ancien coéquipier un peu trop amical, pour être franc. Bon, ok, ok, ce n'était pas totalement vrai... Kise comptait parmi les personnes les plus proches de lui et les plus dignes de prétendre au rang d'ami, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que parfois, le mannequin lui tapait sur le système, comme par exemple, lorsqu'il se mettait à pleurnicher naïvement pour un oui ou pour un non.

Parce que voyez-vous, Kise était une véritable _attention whore._

Comprenez par-là qu'il aimait bien se montrer et être le nombril du monde. Il était même prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, de sa couleur de cheveux, en passant par son comportement joueur et fidèle, Kise tenait plus du Golden Retriever que du Copy Cat...

« Kitsune » semblait donc être un bon compromis entre les deux animaux, parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en plus de son tempérament charmeur et joyeux, un autre trait de caractère s'ajoutait à cela : Kise était facétieux. Comme un renard.

Facétieux au point que son invitation à cette soirée n'était très certainement pas tout à fait innocente... Oh, cela n'enlevait rien à la générosité de ce geste, c'est juste que... Aomine était méfiant de nature et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de mauvaises surprises l'attendait au détour du _dancefloor_. Ou peut-être du bar. Ouais, définitivement au détour du bar. Aomine comptait d'ailleurs simplement poser son félin postérieur sur un tabouret et ne plus en bouger de la soirée, faisant du bar son quartier général. La danse, ce n'était pas son truc, alors si d'aventure il pénétrait sur la piste, ce serait uniquement pour faire barrière de son corps entre Momoi et d'éventuels dragueurs relous.

Non, son truc à lui, c'était plus... la _chasse_. Là où Kuroko était observateur et restait en retrait volontairement pour pouvoir mieux cerner les mimiques et les habitudes sociologiques des autres humains et bien, pour Aomine, c'était complètement différent.

En effet, le brun ne possédait pas une telle patience. Même s'il pouvait se montrer calculateur, il était surtout investi d'une triple, voire même quadruple mission ce soir...

Rien que cela.

Et il comptait bien les accomplir avant de quitter l'endroit.

La première mission – sa priorité - consistait à protéger Momoi des pervers qui ne manqueraient pas de venir lui rôder autour, tant la jeune fille était fraîche comme une rose (et en réalité, ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard que sa chevelure de sirène arbore une telle teinte). Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il était sympa quand même ! Enfin... il l'était sans aucun doute, mais cette attitude de grand-frère possessif n'était pas non plus entièrement désintéressée. Et pour cause, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soir à Momoi (et j'insiste bien sur le « quoi que ce soit » ! Que ce soit une main aux seins, un verre renversé sur sa belle robe, ou même un vole de sac à main, par exemple), non seulement il s'en voudrait sûrement toute sa vie malgré son égoïsme légendaire, mais en plus, sa propre mère et les parents de la demoiselle risqueraient d'accuser sa trop grande passivité.

Et donc, pour celles au fond de la classe, assises près du radiateur en train de discuter maquillage et garçons, et qui n'auraient pas suivi le début du cours, cela signifie logiquement qu'Aomine serait privé de sortie jusqu'à ses quarante ans. Au moins. Alors mieux valait la jouer fine et garder un œil distrait sur Momoi, en se tenant prêt à intervenir au premier blaireau frotteur qui pointe le bout de sa truffe (ou autre chose de plus... pointu).

Ensuite, la seconde mission était à n'en point douter la plus difficile.

Aomine s'était mis en tête de trouver une petite-amie acceptable au rouge. Ah oui. Le terme « petite-amie » était carrément surfait dans ce cas précis, alors disons plutôt... « coup d'un soir ». Voilà qui était tout de suite plus proche de la vérité et du but avoué de la panthère ! Après, si Kagami décidait de se fiancer avec la gourgandine, grand bien lui en fasse, ce n'était pas son problème, puisque pour Aomine le seul fait de parvenir à dégotter une partenaire femelle de sexe féminin prête à déniaiser le tigre serait déjà un exploit personnel !

Car, pour Aomine il était certain qu'une fois que Kagami aurait trempé son biscuit dans un pot de confiture saveur cyprine, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer ! Oh oui, il en mettrait sa main gauche (qui, ne lui était plus tellement utile en ce moment... ahem...) à brûler (et pourquoi ne pas y ajouter ses inefficaces revues cochonnes, au passage ?) tant il était certain que son stratagème machiavélique allait fonctionner ! Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'à convaincre une fille ni trop laide (en même temps, ils ne risquaient pas trouver de laiderons parmi les mannequins !), ni trop farouche, pour qu'elle accepte de coucher avec Kagami et le tour serait joué !

La troisième, en revanche, mission était un défi aisément surmontable : arriver à apercevoir la queue du tigre... Et Aomine avait déjà une bonne idée de la façon dont il allait accomplir ce forfait... Il suffisait juste de faire boire le rouge jusqu'à plus soif et de laisser faire la vessie de Kagami. (Ouais, il avait prévu cette stratégie de longue date et elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota.)

Enfin, la quatrième mission était simplement optionnelle, mais si Aomine parvenait à la réaliser, il serait comblé et pour cause, puisqu'il était question de se trouver une petite-copine. Pour lui (notez qu'un coup d'un soir ferait également bien l'affaire). Parce qu'entre se taper une queue sous les draps de sa chambre d'ado ou poser ses mains directement sur le corps voluptueux d'une sirène en chair et en os, il n'y avait pas photo. Le choix était vite fait ! Restait cependant à trouver une jeune femme à son goût, c'est-à-dire pourvue de gros attributs pulmonaires. C'était à peu près l'unique critère de sélection du basketteur brun. Estimant ne pas demander la lune, (enfin... pas tout de suite) il espérait trouver au moins UNE nana qui correspondrait à ses canons de beauté, dans cette boîte de nuit qu'il imaginait bondée.

Kagami discutait avec Momoi, se tenant légèrement en retrait et Aomine n'arrivait pas trop à entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais il pouvait pourtant très bien l'imaginer ! Ils devaient FORCEMENT papoter conseils mode ou se dévoiler les secrets d'une belle peau. Bah ouais, c'est l'unique sujet de conversation des meufs et de leurs potes (faire-valoir) gays, non ? C'est bien connu !

De toute manière, ça arrangeait bien Aomine, parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter. La pression montait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu de la fête et le fauve était bien trop occupé à se triturer les neurones, dans le but de remplir son rôle d'éminence grise. La soirée serait son terrain de jeux et ses amis deviendraient ses pions...

C'était bien joli tout ça, mais Aomine semblait oublier un détail qui avait son importance : il n'était pas Akashi. Ni même Midorima. Fomenter des tactiques au basketball (ce qui n'avait jamais été son fort non plus, soulignons-le) n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de s'improviser entremetteur ou Cupidon en herbe...

Et il allait bien vite l'apprendre à ses dépends...

* * *

Kise avait garanti que personne ne leur demanderait leur pièce d'identité et c'était tant mieux, car la joyeuse troupe était encore mineure. Pour Aomine et Kagami, cependant, entrer dans ce genre d'établissements semblait être un jeu d'enfant. Grâce à leur taille et à leur carrure impressionnantes, ils parviendraient sans difficulté à se faire passer pour plus âgés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Pour Momoi, en revanche, c'était déjà un peu plus compliqué, mais grâce à son tour de poitrine explosant la moyenne nationale nipponne, la balance pencherait dans doute de son côté...(merci le poids de ses Roberts !)

Comme prévu, le videur prit sans discuter leur pass et il les déchira légèrement sur le côté, avant de les laisser pénétrer dans l'établissement. Pas de lumières criardes, ni de néons fluorescents à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Ici, c'était un endroit select, rien qu'à en juger par la façade sobre et chic. Après avoir traversé le couloir menant à l'intérieur, Aomine s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la grande pièce qui servait de dancing et de bar. Sans attendre, il scanna de son regard de fauve la salle.

Tout d'abord, il s'affaira à repérer les deux lieux les plus stratégiques du champ de bataille : le bar, naturellement, et les toilettes pour hommes. Le premier était situé le long du mur gauche, au fond, tandis que la salle de bains pour messieurs se trouvait à l'opposé, face au comptoir, ce qui impliquait de devoir traverser la piste de danse pour s'y rendre. Il nota mentalement ces détails et il s'attarda un peu plus sur la composition de la pièce. Le bar sur le côté, la piste de danse en plein milieu, les toilettes à droite et des tables avec fauteuils disséminés un peu partout autour de la piste (sans doute réservés aux V.I.P.). Il devait également y avoir un étage ou une sorte de mezzanine au dessus d'eux, car Aomine remarqua des escaliers en colimaçon y menant, près des toilettes.

Ok parfait, ça s'annonçait bien ! Il y avait même une issue de secours, située à droite du bar, au cas où il faudrait battre en retraite d'urgence. Aomine se frotta les mains, ravi.

Derrière lui, Kagami et Momoi commençaient à s'impatienter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Aomine restait figé au milieu du couloir comme ça. Un type habillé en costume trois pièces leur demanda s'ils avaient des vestes, manteaux ou autres affaires qu'ils souhaitaient déposer au vestiaire. Momoi confia sans hésiter son sac à main, parce que la perspective de danser en tenant son bien sur l'épaule ne l'enchantait guère...

L'employé attacha un bracelet fluo couleur arc-en-ciel (tiens, tiens...) autour du poignet de Momoi. Dessus était inscrit le numéro du casier dans lequel se trouvait le sac de la jeune fille, alors autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à l'égarer si elle voulait pouvoir récupérer ses affaires enfin de soirée. Aomine sourit un peu, se détendant petit à petit. C'était parfait, avec un truc aussi flashy au poignet (il espérait que le bracelet brillerait dans le noir), il ne perdrait pas Momoi de vue. Enfin, c'était sans compter que des dizaines d'autres personnes devaient en porter un similaire également...

Mené par la panthère, le trio pénétra finalement dans le salon principal. La piste de danse était surpeuplée, noyée dans une véritable marée humaine. Un D.J. survolté jouait des platines dans une cabine surélevée près du podium. (qui se trouvait entre le bar et les chiottes, nota Aomine) Des effets lumineux variés et de la fumée balayaient la piste où s'agglutinaient les danseurs déchaînés. Aomine eut d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à une telle ambiance électrique... Mais c'était bien une fête comme les autres, après tout, charriant son débit d'alcool et ses Travolta du dimanche... et même si l'endroit avait semblé d'un certain standing au départ, une fois à l'intérieur, Aomine comprit que l'établissement était semblable à n'importe quel lieu pour fêtards.

Un peu déçu, il se fit bousculer par une bande de mecs qui arriva derrière eux. Grognant de mécontentement, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il surprit le sourire ravageur que l'un de ces mecs adressa à Kagami ! Ca commençait bien, tiens ! Et en fait...

… à bien y regarder...

…

…

Quelque chose semblait... _bizarre_... Comme si... il y avait un truc qui n'était pas à sa place... Mais Aomine n'arrivait pas trop à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement...

Peut-être... était-ce la présence plus importante de garçons que de filles ?

Ou alors... peut-être que cette impression était liée à la façon dont les jolies nymphes semblaient se tenir à l'écart des jeunes éphèbes (et vice versa) ?

De petits clans s'étaient naturellement formés et presque aucun groupe ne se mêlait à un autre du sexe opposé.

Ouais... c'était DEFINITIVEMENT anormal !

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger vers le bar avec les deux autres lycéens, libérant ainsi le passage de l'entrée. Momoi et Kagami prirent place sur des tabourets, tandis qu'Aomine restait debout entre eux. A leur tour, les amis d'Aomine scrutèrent la salle avec attention, comme pour mesurer l'ampleur du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés en acceptant de suivre la panthère noire.

« Hmm... my senses are tingling... » Marmona le rouge dans sa langue d'adoption, sans quitter du regard la piste de danse où s'ébattait la majorité des invités présents.

« Dai-chan... » Poursuivit la belle Momoi en étrécissant les yeux comme pour mieux voir. « Est-ce que Ki-chan a précisé de quel genre de soirée il était question ? Parce que je crois... enfin, j'ai l'impression que... je peux me tromper hein... mais... on dirait qu'il s'agit... d'un club _gay_... ? »

Sans réponse de la part de son meilleur ami de la vie entière, elle se retourna vers Aomine pour lui secouer les puces et lui ordonner de l'écouter un peu plus.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise...

« Naaaaan, tu croiiiiiiis ? » Répondit-il de son habituel ton blasé (=_=), non sans une pointe d'ironie mordante dans la voix.

… de voir moins cinq _drag queen_ outrageusement maquillés en train de papouiller les cheveux du brun, l'encerclant possessivement.

Moqueur, Kagami le pointa du doigt et il éclata de rire. Impossible de laisser passer cette occasion en or de se payer la tête d'Aomine !

 _« Ah c'est ça, vas-y, moque toi... Tony le Tigre de mes deux ! Et après, retourne chier dans ton paquet de corn flakes ! »_

Maudit Kise... Aomine allait le transformer bouffe de régime pour top model dès demain ! S'il survivait à cette soirée, bien entendu...

Ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire !

« Allez fais pas la gueule, je t'offre un verre pour te détendre ok ? » Proposa Kagami en l'attrapant amicalement par la nuque et en ébouriffant ses cheveux courts, dans lesquels le brun avait pourtant déversé l'équivalent d'un pot entier de gel.

 _Un verre ?_ Ohhh excellente idée ! Aomine retrouva instantanément son sourire et il repoussa doucement le bras du rouge.

« Tu prends quoi Kagami ? »

« Un jus de pomme. Tu veux quelque chose Momoi ? »

« Un jus d'orange s'il te plaît Kagamin. »

Ah ils étaient bien raisonnables tout d'un coup, les deux aimants à tarlouzes ! Non parce qu'Aomine n'avait rien raté du troupeau de filles qui s'était soudainement approché au bar, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de la rose...

« Ok, une vodka-pomme pour moi alors. »

« Mouuuh Dai-chan ! Pas d'alcool ! Ta mère va m'en vouloir si je te ramène complètement torché ! » Le réprimanda Momoi en gonflant les joues. A cause de la couleur de sa tignasse, elle ressemblait à Rondoudou, le célèbre pokémon boudeur quant elle faisait ça.

« Relax, c'est pas juste un verre qui va me mettre K.O., il m'en faut plus que ça ! » Assura le brun en bombant fièrement le torse.

Momoi roula des yeux, sceptique et soupira en guise de réponse, pendant que Kagami passait commande. Le serveur, torse poil, avec juste un ridicule petit nœud papillon attaché autour du cou et bien entendu, les deux jeunes hommes engagèrent sans attendre la conversation. Le barmaid se pencha impudiquement pour murmurer quelques mots doux à l'oreille du rouge et ce fut Aomine qui vit rouge du coup, quant il crut voir la langue du gars déraper dans l'oreille de Kagami.

Putain ! C'était bien sa veine, ça ! Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver une fille au tigre, dans de telles conditions ?

(Sans même parler du torrent de jalousie qui coulait dans ses veines à cet instant, suite au geste déplacé de la part du serveur...)

Mais pas question de laisser le premier chasseur venu repartir avec le tigre comme trophée ! Bien décidé à remplir sa délicate mission, Aomine attendit que le barman serve les boissons et...

« Oh, mate le mec sur le podium là-bas, on dirait qu'il a le cul à l'air ! » S'exclama Aomine, pour détourner l'attention de Kagami.

« Où ça ? » S'intéressa le naïf américain en essayant de voir de qui son rival parlait.

Bingo.

Trop facile !

Le rusé basketteur de Toho en profita pour inverser son verre avec celui de Kagami, ni vu, ni connu.

« Tu viens danser ? » Interrogea une jolie brune en s'approchant timidement de Momoi.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Aomine pour lui demander son avis.

Baaah... qu'est-ce que Momoi risquait de toute façon ? Mieux valait qu'elle se fasse draguer par des gonzesses inoffensives, que par des malabars sous stéroïdes, du moins, c'était le point de vue du brun à ce sujet. Alors il hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord à son amie.

« Vous ne venez pas les garçons ? »

« Sisi, on arrive t'inquiète. Reste au bord de la piste pour qu'on puisse bien te voir et qu'on te rejoigne ensuite. » Répondit calmement la panthère.

La rose acquiesça à son tour, avant de se diriger joyeusement vers la nana qui l'avait invitée (magical boobs en action !).

Ok, bien, bien.

Ca lui faisait un problème de moins. Plus besoin de surveiller Momoi, du coup.

Parfait, il allait donc pouvoir concentrer tous ses efforts exclusivement sur cet empoté de Kagami.

« Combien je vous dois ? » Demanda Kagami à Monsieur Exhibitionniste.

« Rien du tout. Exceptionnellement, toutes les consommations sont offertes par l'agence. » Annonça le craquant barman.

Oh... encore plus intéressant ! Ca ajoutait du piment à l'histoire !

Aomine attrapa virilement son verre et il griffa légèrement le bras de Kagami, pour lui signaler sa présence.

« Santé ! »

« Ouais, toi aussi. Que la chasse soit bonne pour nous ce soir. » Sourit-il en trinquant avec son rival.

« J'suis sûr qu'elle le sera. » Sourit sournoisement Aomine en avalant le jus de pomme du tigre cul sec.

Kagami fit de même, sans grimacer, ni même se rendre compte du subterfuge. Il engloutit le verre de vodka assez chargé d'Aomine et il dirigea son regard vers la piste à nouveau. Pour le moment, il observait, préférant ne pas se lancer. Sans doute cherchait-il une proie à son goût ? Aomine ne s'en offusqua pas, maintenant qu'il savait Kagami pris dans son piège...

Manipuler Kagami avait toujours été d'une simplicité enfantine... Il suffisait de provoquer le tigre et ce dernier sautait à pieds joints dans la bagarre.

Il tapota donc l'épaule du rouge, passant à la phase numéro 2 de son plan...

« Heyyy... j'ai encore soif ! Et si on se faisait un petit concours de boisson, rien que toi et moi, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Quel intérêt s'il n'y a pas d'alcool ? » Interrogea Kagami, haussant un de ses sourcils bifides.

« On peut en commander à volonté maintenant qu'on s'est débarrassés de Satsuki, t'inquiète ! Elle n'est plus là pour nous faire la morale ! »

Et cet argument fit mouche.

Kagami n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Bonne idée ! Fais ta prière, j'vais t'éclater Ahomine ! » Assura Kagami, affichant une confiance en lui qui inspirait la crainte.

Enfin, cela aurait sans doute été le cas, si Aomine n'avait pas décidé de truquer les règles. Le brun prit donc l'initiative de commander leurs boissons, mais il glissa à l'oreille de la serveuse – sans que Kagami ne puisse l'entendre à cause de la musique tonitruante – de ne mettre de l'alcool que dans UN SEUL des deux verres : celui de Kagami, bien évidemment... Aomine se félicita mentalement de sa clairvoyance, estimant qu'il aurait sans doute fait un acceptable génie du crime grâce à des idées aussi fantastiques.

Une fois servis, les deux garçons se firent face et ils se dévisagèrent avec défiance, visiblement prêts à en découdre. C'était presque comme jouer à _« qui-a-la-plus-grosse »_ (ce qui arriverait indubitablement plus tard dans la soirée, Aomine en était persuadé et c'était même l'un des buts avoués de ce petit jeu), à l'inverse qu'ici, la victoire était assurée d'avance pour Aomine. (N'allez surtout pas voir dans cette tricherie un aveu de faiblesse quant à la taille de son attribut masculin, comparé à celui du tigre hein !)

Les dés étaient pipés dès le départ, Kagami n'avait aucune chance de s'en relever... Et avec un sacré coup dans le nez, non seulement il serait forcé d'aller se soulager à un moment ou à un autre, mais en plus, Aomine parviendrait peut-être à lui présenter une nana ou deux bien alcoolisées également et Kagami, totalement bourré, n'y verrait que feu. Il se mettrait à flirter avec, incapable de faire la différence entre une fille et un mec, et Aomine pourrait alors s'attribuer tout le mérite de l'opération « Gay-rison ».

Ouep, c'était aussi simple que cela. Aomine leva son verre et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

« A la tienne ! »

« Tu vas rouler sous le bar en moins de deux ! » Prévint Kagami.

« J'te signale que j'ai un verre d'avance sur toi... »

« C'est de ta faute ! T'avais qu'à pas commander une vodka ! Crétin ! Et ne pense même pas t'en servir comme excuse si jamais tu perds ! »

« T'inquiète pas... ça n'arrivera pas. Parce que malgré ce handicap de départ, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te foutre ta raclée. » Promit Aomine.

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! » Répliqua le rouge en brandissant son verre à son tour.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles visant à se s'échauffer, les deux mâles alpha en devenir vidèrent leurs verres respectifs d'une seule traite...

Et les suivants...

Et ainsi de suite...

Si bien que la pauvre serveuse eut du mal à suivre...

Aomine s'imaginait déjà cigare en bouche, façon Hannibal Smith de l'Agence Tous Risques, en mode « J'aime quant un plan se déroule sans accro ! »

D'ici une petite demi-heure, il pourrait pavaner comme un paon, suffisait d'être patient...

* * *

La pauvre serveuse venait d'abandonner. Elle avait jeté l'éponge, voilà. Ca faisait presque une heure que ces deux crétins assoiffés squattaient le comptoir. En désespoir de cause, elle venait de poser une bouteille de rhum sur le bar pour les laisser se servir eux-mêmes. De mémoire de serveuse, elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Et Aomine non plus. A croire que Kagami n'était pas un trou sur pattes que pour la bouffe, cela s'appliquait aussi à la boisson apparemment... Et vu les litrons d'alcool que le tigre avait engloutis à lui seul, Aomine en venait à se demander si l'estomac de Kagami n'était pas un puits sans fond !

Heureusement, l'Américain montra ses premiers signes de faiblesse lorsqu'il attrapa la bouteille laissée à leur attention, pour essayer de se resservir. Il versa maladroitement le liquide à côté de son verre, ne parvenant plus à viser correctement, ce qui sauta aux yeux de la panthère qui retrouva le sourire. Ouf ! Il avait cru un instant devoir déclarer forfait face à ce MONSTRE !

« Bah alors Kagami, on n'arrive plus à marquer de panier ? »

« Ta yeule je zé très bien sgue je faiiiis encore... » Se défendit le tigre, particulièrement occupé à deviner lequel des cinq Aomine qui lui faisaient face était le vrai.

Il se saisit de la bouteille, versant une nouvelle rasade généreuse d'alcool sans davantage parvenir à toucher sa cible et Aomine secoua la tête, dépité.

« Rhaaa t'es pas doué, donne-moi ça. » Râla la panthère en essayant de lui arracher des mains la bouteille à moitié vide.

« De quoi, pas doué ?! » Protesta Kagami. « Tu veux que je te montre ? » Ajouta-t-il en caressant suggestivement les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur les siens.

Aomine rougit et voulut un instant retirer sa main, mais il réalisa que s'il faisait cela, la bouteille tomberait.

« Lâche-moi ! » Grogna-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

« Z'est toi qui me tiens ! »

« Mais non, c'est toi ! Lâche cette bouteille, j'te dis ! »

« Ssssiiiii je la lâche, elle tombe ! » Répondit le rouge, hilare.

« Bah je la rattraperai, ducon ! »

« Pfff ! La rattraper ? Alors que tu y vois au moins en triple ? » Croyait Kagami.

Un moment de silence passa, puis l'ex as de la Génération des Miracles suggéra, d'une logique imparable :

« Et si on la posait, tout simplement ? »

« Pas bête... » Approuva l'autre garçon.

Nouveau silence. Et toujours aucun mouvement de la part des deux rivaux.

« Alors, on le fait, oui ou merde ? » S'impatienta le très impatient Aomine.

« Quoi, ici ?! » S'empourpra Kagami.

Il paraissait presque choqué, mais une lueur avide s'alluma soudainement dans son regard.

« Je ne te croyais pas comme ça… » Continua-t-il, joueur. « En fait, tu me kiffes... »

« Nan mais de quoi tu parles ?! » S'offusqua Aomine, abasourdi.

Puis il comprit.

Oh MERDE... ! Kagami avait pris ça pour une proposition indécente, de toute évidence !

« Non ! C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! » S'empressa de corriger le brun.

Furieux, il parvint enfin à arracher la bouteille des mains de Kagami et réussit à le resservir sans en mettre trop sur la table de plus en plus douteuse. Bah ouais, fallait bien qu'il en mette un peu à côté pour paraître plus crédible sur son état d'ébriété supposé !

« Bois, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi... »

Kagami avala l'alcool plus lentement cette fois, sans pour autant cesser de fixer son comparse. De manière plus qu'insidieuse...

« Et ne me regarde pas comme ça... Ça me rend malade. » Frissonna Aomine, qui avait l'impression de s'être changé en Cheeseburger géant, vu la façon dont le tigre le BOUFFAIT littéralement du regard.

« T'es sssssûûûûr que z'est pas le rhum qui te fait dire ça plutôt ? S'enquit tranquillement son vis-à-vis.

Consterné, Aomine se pinça l'arête du nez. Ok, rester calme, surtout. Pas de scandale. Il commença donc par pousser la bouteille, qui alla rejoindre les cadavres de ses consœurs au coin du bar, mettant ainsi la boisson diabolique hors de portée du tigre bourré.

« Hé ! J'avais pas fini d'boire... ! » Maugréa t-il en se penchant vers Aomine pour récupérer son bien.

« Ca suffit pour ce soir, abruti ! » Intervint fermement le brun en lui attrapant les poignets pour le maîtriser.

Kagami se tranquillisa tout de suite en sentant Aomine le toucher, mais il le couvrit néanmoins de son regard brûlant.

« Si tu veux dominer, on va pas être d'accord Eromine... » Menaça t-il de sa voix un peu trop rauque.

Et ledit Eromine dût se faire violence pour contrôler ses hormones étrangement débridées par les vapeurs d'alcool qu'exhalait le tigre. Il se dégagea vivement en se disant que décidément, forcer Kagami à picoler était beaucoup trop dangereux. A présent, il n'osait même plus regarder le rouge dans les yeux, car il y brillait une lueur de luxure bien trop prononcée au goût d'Aomine.

Le genre d'éclat qui pourrait lui faire virer sa cuti sur le champ, en un tout petit battement de cil...

... Et l'obliger à violer Kagami, sur le bar, devant tout le monde...

Exaspéré, Aomine secoua la tête et soupira. Il devait se reprendre rapidement. Ok, c'était l'ambiance STRINGS POUR HOMMES ET TESTOSTERONE qui le mettait dans tous ses états et le faisait divaguer joyeusement... voire délirer complètement, même ! Or, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser influencer ! Après tout, il n'était PAS pédé comme un phoque lui, nan mais ho ! Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Kagami porter atteinte à sa virilité (#vertu), il préféra le lâcher. Par chance, le tigre semblait déjà passé à autre chose.

« Bon alors séééé ki ka gagné ? » Demanda Kagami, en faisant tournoyer son verre vide autour de son doigt.

« Ca me semble évident, non ? C'est moi, bien-sûr ! » Triompha la panthère malhonnête.

« Ah bouéééé et pourquoi çaaaaa ? » Fronça t-il des sourcils, en se relevant difficilement pour paraître plus impressionnant, plus grand.

« Bah pour ça, justement. » Fit Aomine en désignant les mains du tigre, toujours appuyées contre le bar.

« Jvois pas dguoi du parleees ! »

« Lâche le bar pour voir ? J'te parie mon édition collector de Mai-chan à Hawai (Mai-chan, la nouvelle Martine ?) que tu te viandes par terre si t'arrêtes de te tenir ! »

« Pfffffff... N'imborte kwa ! » Bouda le rouge à son tour, imitant Momoi à la perfection.

Ayant brusquement pitié du tigre qui n'en menait visiblement plus très large, Aomine céda en premier, bon prince.

« Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. On n'a qu'à dire match nul, ça te va ? »

En fait, il voulait surtout que Kagami ne fasse pas de scandale et il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que le rouge s'étale par terre devant tout le monde... D'ailleurs, pour s'en assurer, Aomine se leva à son tour et il soutint instinctivement Kagami.

Putain... son rival empestait l'alcool... mais bizarrement, même si l'odeur était vraiment gerbante, elle ne dérangeait pas Aomine plus que ça. Parce que le parfum ambré que portait le tigre ce soir venait chatouiller un peu trop agréablement ses narines, grâce à leur soudaine proximité phyisique...

« Aomineeeeeeeee... » Ricana Kagami.

« Quoi encore ? T'as envie de pisser, c'est ça ? » S'impatienta le brun, une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Nan... hihi... tu viens danser avec moi ? »

« Pardon ? » S'étouffa à moitié Aomine, décontenancé.

« Quoi, c'est twa qui m'as aimé ici ! C'était bien pour danser, non ? »

Bah oui, pour quoi d'autre, allons ?

La logique alcoolisée du tigre venait de marquer un bon point... Mais pas question de s'y plier pour autant.

« Va te trémousser tout seul si t'en as envie, mais moi je reste **AU BAR**. » Appuya t-il autoritairement pour le faire déguerpir.

Peu satisfait de la réponse de son camarade, Kagami le provoqua en s'intéressant justement à un petit groupe de garçons qui leur lançait des oeillades amoureuses depuis quelques minutes dèjà, à l'autre bout de la piste.

« Comme tu voudrrrraaaas ! Moi j'y vais, en tous cas ! Wouuuooouh ! Le DJ a mis du Lady Gagaaaa, enfin ! Smaaaa chansoooon ! » S'excita Kagami en sautillant sur place, tel une pile électrique.

 _Oh le sale petit... !_

Wow, il avait vité écarté son refus le bougre ! Et peu enclin à assister à un cours de drague masculine de la part de Kagami, Aomine rouspéta, mais s'il laissait Kagami seul plus de dix secondes, cet attardé serait capable de trébucher sur une kékette ! Alors autant l'accompagner pour s'assurer qu'un tel accident n'arrive pas !

Sur la piste, la foule mouvante ondulait comme une vague sombre et les spots allumaient des reflets épileptiques dans les prunelles bleu nuit d'Aomine. La danse n'était pas sa priorité du soir (il avait espéré pouvoir rester à son poste stratégique au comptoir), mais il devait bien admettre que la piste l'attirait comme un aimant et son thorax commençait même à vibrer rythme de la musique entraînante, réveillant sa part narcissique et exhibitionniste (Et cela ne vous surprendra sans doute pas d'apprendre qu'Aomine Daiki était le genre de gars à mettre la musique à fond, pour danser tout seul devant le miroir de sa chambre, torse nu ou carrément à poil en se répétant _« Qu'est-ce que tu bouges bien ton corps, bébé ! »_ ).

 _ _ **Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think any more  
I left my head and heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
It's got my head and my heart on the dance floor **__

Et cerise sur le gâteau, cette opportunité semblait parfaitement s'accorder avec son plan, qui, je le rappelle, restait de trouver une gazelle à mettre entre les griffes du tigre (ou des siennes). Pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter par une petite démonstration de danse ? Au moins, il pourrait garder un œil sur Momoi ET Kagami, tout en conciliant l'utile à l'agréable.

« Oi ! Pas si vite, tête de gland ! » L'arrêta Aomine en le retenant par le col de son T-shirt. « Je viens avec toi, tu vas te casser la gueule sinon... »

« Mais naaaaan ! » Assura Kagami, bien qu'il ne marchait plus droit...

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent donc du bar, prenant la direction du dancefloor. Se laissant porter par la musique hypnotique, ils s'insérèrent aisément dans la masse compacte qui se mouvait hystériquement. Rapidement, ils repérèrent Momoi qui se joignit à eux, quittant son groupe de prétendantes (?). Le trio se plaça bien en évidence sur la piste, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'ils tiraient de cette danse effrénée. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre de sa part, Aomine avait le rythme dans la peau. Il n'y avait pas qu'au basket que sa souplesse et son déhanché félins faisaient mouche. Des regards envieux étaient d'ailleurs braqués sur lui, mais lui, il s'en moquait, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ces hyènes qui le mataient sans gêne. Non, il s'évertuait plutôt à concentrer toute son attention sur Momoi et Kagami, qui dansaient près de lui.

Tout près de lui.

Collés à lui, même.

Mais Aomine ne le réalisa pas. Car lentement, il se laissait aller au rythme de la chanson. Fermant les yeux, se coupant du monde, sentant la musique envahir ses _tripes_ , il se plongea dans... la ZONE... heu non... en état de transe (mais c'est presque la même chose) ! Et même la voix suraigüe de Momoi qui entonna de manière enjouée les paroles de la chanson « Telephone » de Lady Gaga ne parut pas de nature à le sortir de sa bulle.

Ce ne fut donc qu'à la fin de la chanson qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vue un de ses "petits". Pourtant, il aurait juré l'avoir entendu Kagami donner la réplique à Momoi lors la chanson de Lady Gaga, mais apparemment, le tigre avait profité du moment de faiblesse de son chaperon pour prendre se volatiliser, tel un apprenti Kuroko.

« Satsukiiiiii ! Où est passé Kagami ? Il était encore là y a deux minutes ! » Se pencha t-il pour crier.

« Il parti en direction des toilettes, je crois... » Répondit Momoi en tendant l'oreille pour mieux l'entendre.

Oh. Parfait ! Le moment TANT ATTENDU approchait donc ! Aomine ne devait ABSOLUMENT pas rater le show !

« Reste là, ok ? Je reviens avec lui ! »

« D'accord, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Mais ne traîne pas trop, Dai-chan. » Sourit-elle docilement.

Couvert de sueur, Aomine se mit à la recherche du fauve fugueur. Et quelle ne fut pas sa déception de le retrouver encerclé par plusieurs hyène en chaleur. Et merde ! Kagami n'était pas allé aux toilettes, contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, ou alors peut-être avait-il essayé de s'y rendre avant d'être intercepté par le groupe de tarlouzes locales !

Tout en maintenant étroitement collé contre lui celui qui, le dos pressé contre son large torse, semblait sur le point de défaillir de plaisir, Kagami prit un malin plaisir à adresser à son « chaperon » brun un regard chargé de sous-entendus pas très subtils. Puis, un fois sûr qu'Aomine l'avait remarqué, Kagami déposa carrément un baiser sur l'épaule nue du garçon qui se frottait toujours impudiquement à lui.

Bien loin de laisser Aomine de marbre, ce geste peu innocent enflamma sa jalousie dévorante. Il le dissimula du mieux qu'il put, mais Kagami était HORRIBLEMENT sexy comme ça et le dunker en avait parfaitement conscience... La musique battait furieusement dans les tempes d'Aomine, à moins que ce ne soit son cœur (brisé)...

 _ _ **Every night stance is like takin' a chance  
It's not about love and romance  
And now you're gonna get it**__

 _ **Every hot man is out takin' a chance**_  
 _ **It's not about love and romance**_  
 _ **And now you do regret it**_

 _ **To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance**_  
 _ **And it seemed that everything was on my side**_  
 _ **(Blood on my side)**_

Putain... Jamais une chanson ne lui avait semblé si appropriée qu'en cet instant. « _Blood on the Dancefloor_ » hein... ? C'était presque... prémonitoire, un titre pareil...

Excédé, le meilleur ami de Momoi attrapa sans délicatesse Kagami, pour l'éloigner de la sangsue qui semblait lui pomper son énergie vitale (et sexuelle).

« On peut savoir c'que tu fous !? »

« Je m'amuse... tu devrais essayer, tu sais. Même si c'est un concept qui t'échappe, ça devrait te faire du bien. » Articula l'Américain de manière intelligible et... étrangement normale.

« J'suis pas là pour supporter tes conneries ! C'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! » S'insurgea Aomine, énervé de voir la phase « d'hétéroïfication » présumée de Kagami tomber à l'eau.

Dire qu'il l'avait fait venir ici pour lui faire oublier cet enfoiré de Kojiro Hyuga ! Kagami ne perdait vraiment pas de temps, mais pas de la façon dont Aomine le souhaitait ! Comme toujours, Kagami ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, s'en donnant à cœur joie...

Pour le torturer...

Et si Kagami avait fait semblait d'être rond comme une queue de pelle pour déjouer sa vigilance ? Non, impossible, le tigre n'était pas assez malin... Aomine refusait de le croire...

L'ignorant royalement, Kagami haussa des épaules avant de se dégager de la prise d'Aomine. Il glissa ensuite quelques mots aux deux autres _biatches_ de son harem perso, qui se détachèrent de lui pour se diriger sensuellement vers Aomine, tous sourires. Le premier, un grand blond aux lèvres pulpeuses se coula entre les bras de la panthère pour un torride collé-serré, pendant que son compagnon brun aux cheveux taillés en brosse pressait son torse avantageux contre le dos d'Aomine et lui susurrait à l'oreille :

« Détends-toi mon chou... on ne va pas te manger tout de suite... »

« Putain... j'en ai plein le cul de tout ça ! » Hurla Aomine, qui se tendit encore plus sous le contact intime.

Et en parlant de cul, la main baladeuse du gars brun s'attarda un peu trop familièrement sur ses fesses musclées...

« Pas encore... mais ça va venir... » Jura ce type, qui malaxait généreusement une des joues arrières d'Aomine.

Aux premières loges, Kagami laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique. Ah le connard. Ca l'amusait cette situation, hein ? Là, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au grand méchant d'un _James Bond_ , qui n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour envoyer son armée de sbires homosexuels aux trousses (fesses) d'Aomine !

Mais ça, c'était sans compter la ténacité légendaire d'Aomine qui comptait bien rentrer avec son honneur et sa dignité ! Il rassembla d'ailleurs tout son self-control pour éviter d'écraser son poing sur la tronche de l'impudent qui le tripotait. Et de celui qui continuait à se frotter à Kagami, comme s'il s'agissait d'un grattoir géant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un détail d'apparence anodine attira son attention : la manière dont les mains de Kagami ondulaient sur la peau du type qui semblait être son favori... la façon dont il le serrait possessivement contre lui, indépendamment de la cadence chaloupée qui les animait...

Tout cela renvoya à Aomine des images qu'il préféra chasser immédiatement de son esprit.

Car c'était exactement ainsi que Kagami le caressait, le cajolait, le séduisait, dans les rêves qui hantaient ses nuits... Et lui, dans ces mêmes cauchemars, agissant exactement comme le mec-sangsue : sensuel, lascif, abandonné aux bras forts du démon aux yeux rouges...

Submergé par une onde de dégoût, Aomine se mit à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait !? C'était... incompréhensible... intolérable... Inspirant profondément pour chasser la nausée qui l'envahissait peu à peu, il retroussa finalement les manches de sa chemise, bien décidé à arracher Kagami à ces harpies voraces ! Sans perdre de temps, il envoya bouler les deux gars qui le collaient, les repoussant violemment avant de choper Kagami par la poche de son jean, le tirant loin, très loin de ces dangereux carnivores. A peine impressionnées, les trois hyènes se regroupèrent en ricanant et Aomine fronça des sourcils, faisant tout son possible pour rester maître de la situation, tandis qu'il conduisait Kagami en lieu sûr.

Nan mais ! On n'est pas dans le _« Roi Lion_ » ici ! (quoique... c'était p'têtre bien le nom de la discothèque, en fait ?)

Regagnant le cœur de la piste avec sa proie, il secoua sèchement Kagami, l'empoignant par les épaules.

« Putain, tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, on vient de me peloter le cul avec la délicatesse d'un gars qui tâte des pêches au supermarché ! » Eructa la panthère, hors d'elle.

La musique semblait s'être calmée et Kagami gloussa légèrement.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire... » Lâcha le coupable.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? J'ai failli crever là-bas ! »

« Roooh c'est bon, c'est finiiiii maintenant ! N'aiiie pas peur, je vais te protéger de tous ces vilains zomosessouels qui font rien qu'à harccccceler tes zoulies petites pêches... » Reprit le rouge, semblant à nouveau complètement stone.

Aomine rougit, croisant les bras sur son torse comme un gosse boudeur et il tourna la tête. Mais tout à coup, Kagami passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressant sa nuque en un geste apaisant... relaxant... presque... aimant. Il colla ensuite son torse contre celui du brun et Aomine se tendit subrepticement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore putain ? Tu peux pas rester tranquille plus de deux secondes ? »

« Shhh... je fais mon _job_... »

« Ton _job_ ? » Répéta Aomine, de plus en plus paumé.

« Bah ouaiiis... j'moccupe de ton cuuuuul... faut gue ce sssssoit une protection rapprochée... sinon, c'est pas efficace... » Sourit Kagami sans le lâcher.

Pour le calmer, il massa doucement l'arrière du crâne d'Aomine, effleurant la naissance de ses cheveux mouillés par la transpiration. Puis, il commença à se balancer de droite à gauche, langoureusement, pour danser avec lui.

 _ **When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella **_

Ne le repoussant pas, Aomine se laissa guider et bercer par Kagami. Avec assurance, ce dernier prit les mains du brun pour les poser sur ses hanches, avant de retourner l'enlacer. Dansant doucement, suavement, ils s'enfermèrent dans un cocon intime réservé à eux seuls. Les paroles de la chanson avaient d'ailleurs une signification... puissante et particulière pour les deux anciens rivaux. C'est vrai, leur relation n'avait pas débuté sous les meilleurs hospices, mais plus le temps passait et plus ils se rapprochaient.

Presque inexorablement...

Que ce soit physiquement, ou mentalement. Aomine sentait cette inexplicable connexion avec Kagami, comme s'ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un unique cœur ou les deux faces complémentaires d'une même pièce. Enveloppés dans cet écrin de douceur inattendu, maintenant que leurs esprits n'étaient plus échauffés, Kagami posa affectueusement son front contre celui d'Aomine, venant timidement frotter son nez contre le sien pour un baiser esquimau. Le tout, sans cesser de le fixer pour autant. Plongeant dans les orbes rubis, Aomine se sentit emporté par un délicieux flux de sensations chaudes et il ronronna tendrement.

Merde, merde, merde...

Plus de doute possible...

Il était bel et bien amoureux de Kagami...

C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Pourquoi continuer à le nier ?

La simple présence du tigre semblait régir à elle seule son humeur, tantôt la régulant, tantôt la détraquant. Esclave de son attirance indéniable pour le roux, Aomine approcha ses lèvres de celles de son comparse et il les brossa lentement contre elles, comme pour demander l'autorisation de les unir en un chaste baiser. Jamais Kagami ne lui avait semblé aussi désirable, aussi fragile, aussi doux qu'à cet instant précis... et Aomine était décidé à profiter de la simple perfection de cette danse... et à capturer la beauté éphémère de l'instant...

Quand brusquement...

« Hmm... ! »

Refusant l'offrande de la panthère, le tigre se recula subitement. Suite à ce geste, Aomine sentit sa poitrine se déchirer, tel un innocent magazine porno sur lequel serait malencontreusement tombée sa mère...

Kagami... le repoussait... ? Non... non... non, il avait BESOIN de lui... Par pitié, non ! Pas lui, pas Kagami ! Pas sa lumière, son soleil, son...

« Taiga ! » S'exclama un peu trop désespérément Aomine, la voix chevrottante, submergé par l'inquiétude et la déception.

Il attrapa in extremis la main moitie de Kagami et la serra dans la sienne, comme pour le retenir et tout à coup, ce fut le DRAME !

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un des effets secondaires qu'avait sous-estimés Aomine...

En effet, le très alcoolisé tigre déversa une partie de deux bouteilles de vodka et une bouteille et demie de rhum sur la chemise d'Aomine.

…...

…...

…...

Le moment idyllique vola en éclats. Aomine se figea, écarquillant les yeux, entre choc et... choc.

Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que le premier fluide corporel qu'il recevrait de la part de Kagami aurait lieu pendant un _bukkake_...

En parlant de Kagami, le pauvre tigre ne faisait plus le fier. Il se tenait courbé, mains posées sur ses genoux et il crachait littéralement ses tripes, semblant au bord de l'étouffement et de l'agonie. Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir, Aomine lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. Le bien-être de son rival comptait plus que sa chemise (paix à son âme !) dans l'immédiat !

« Kagami ! Oi ! Kagami ! Dis un truc ! »

« Dai-chan ! » S'affola Momoi, en trottinant vers eux.

La foule autour d'eux s'était écartée, cessant de danser pour mieux les observer.

Cassage d'ambiance, bonsoir !

« Que s'est-il passé ? Oh tu as un peu de vomi sur la joue ! » Indiqua la jeune fille.

« Oh... c'est... Kagami... il... »

Il parlait de sa voix morne, éteinte, comme s'il venait d'assister à quelque chose de terrible. Et c'était bien le cas. En effet, ses espoirs ne venaient-ils pas de s'envoler à l'instant ? Kagami le trouvait à gerber, voilà. C'était pour cela qu'il avait réagi ainsi ! Aomine ne lui inspirait que du dégoût, lui soulevant fatalement l'estomac !

S'éloignant de l'objet de ses fantasmes, le scoreur serra le poing et les dents un moment, avant de se mettre à aboyer férocement :

« C'est de sa faute, il sait pas boire ! Quelle lavette, j'aurai du m'en douter ! »

Reniflant bruyamment, il se pencha vers Kagami avec un mépris surjoué.

« Bah alors KaGAYmi, on ne tient pas l'alcool ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé Kagami lui adressa un splendide doigt d'honneur et Aomine sourit tristement.

Au moins, tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre... tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux...

Aomine ne se laisserait berner la prochaine fois ! Ouvrir son coeur et toutes les mièvreries de ce style, c'était FINITO !

On ne l'y reprendrait plus !

« J'te le confie Satsuki, faut que j'aille me nettoyer... »

« D'accord, je le ramène au bar. » Acquiesça la jeune fille en aidant tant bien que mal Kagami à passer un bras autour de sa nuque. « Pauvre Kagamin... »

Aomine fila droit aux toilettes pour cacher sa honte. Putain de Kagami ! Il avait tout gâché, encore ! Décidément, c'était devenu sa spécialité ! Abruti ! Ne pouvait-il simplement pas le laisser en paix ? Tout allait parfaitement bien (mal) dans sa vie avant que l'as de Seirin ne s'y pointe !

Enlevant sa chemise, en vitesse, il étala un peu de savon liquide dessus pour essayer de lui rendre un aspect convenable. Ensuite, il frotta, frotta et rinça, se regardant dans le miroir, par curiosité. Il avait une sale mine de déterré... les yeux rougis, bouffis, larmoyants...

Quelle belle soirée de merde... Un enfer !

Ah ça, il n'allait pas louper Kise... toujours des idées à la con, celui-là !

Blessé et meurtri dans sa fierté, il tenta astucieusement de faire sécher sa chemise malchanceuse sous un sèche-mains prêt à rendre l'âme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit en tenant sa chemise encore mouillée sous son bras. La partie supérieure de son corps complètement dénudée attira bien des regardes avides et il surprit même quelques mecs en train de se lécher les lèvres comme des prédateurs. Se frayant en passage en rasant les murs pour éviter qu'un intrus ne vienne poser ses grosses pattes velues sur lui, Aomine regagna laborieusement le bar, restant aux aguets, tel l'antilope perdue au milieu d'une horde de lions affamés.

Kagami et Momoi étaient assis au bar, comme convenu. Mais à la grande surprise d'Aomine, ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, une belle jeune femme se tenait à côté de l'Américain. Elle caressait maternelelment ses cheveux et son dos, essuyant même le coin de ses lèvres avec un mouchoir pour effacer les ultimes traces de son renvoi gastrique.

Mais elle n'était pas seulement aux petits soins envers Kagami, non, elle était aussi sacrément BONNE !

Il s'agissait d'une merveilleuse rousse aux cheveux couleur lie de vin. Elle les avait tirés en arrière, les rassemblant en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage aux pommettes saillantes. Dès qu'elle aperçut Aomine, elle le détailla avec un intérêt non dissimulé et visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Ses beaux yeux verts (ou bleus ? Difficile de se rendre compte dans la pénombre) pétillaient de malice et la petite robe bustier moulante qu'elle portait mettait judicieusement en valeur les deux énooooooormes pastè... heu l'opulente poitrine qu'elle possédait (un bonnet F ou G), tout en soulignant élégamment sa taille de guêpe. Étonnamment, cette fille n'était pas une totale inconnue pour Aomine... Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Il était catégoriquement certain de l'avoir déjà vue... Mais où ? Et surtout, quand ? Non, parce qu'un canon pareil, il s'en serait souvenu tout de même ! Ca ne court pas les rues !

Alors qui était cette mystérieuse **BOMBE** ? Une collègue mannequin de Kise, peut-être ? (Et Aomine se dit qu'il allait sans doute pardonner le blond, tout compte fait !)

Subjugué, Aomine posa une main sur la cuisse de Kagami, qui haussa un sourcil avec suspicion.

Il ne pouvait PAS laisser passer cette providentielle occasion ! Le meilleur moyen de se remettre d'une chute de cheval, c'est de remonter sans attendre, comme on dit ! Et franchement, ça ne le dérangerait absolument pas de monter une telle jument...

Parce qu'après le douloureux râteau que lui avait mis Kagami, il avait besoin de passer à autre chose au plus vite...

« Ca va mieux Taiganounet ? T'es plus malade ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ! » Murmura t-il de sa plus belle voix de faussaire.

« Hein... quoi ? » Fit Kagami en clignant des yeux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, ok ? » Sourit-il en caressant doucement la joue de Kagami, avant de se tourner vers la belle rousse. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon am... heu... de mon _petit frère_ ! »

Le tigre s'apprêtait à protester vivement, mais Aomine le calma trèèèèèèès efficacement en pinçant super FORT le haut de sa cuisse, sous le regard incrédule de Momoi. Couinant de douleur, Kagami tapa du poing sur le comptoir, mais cela n'arrêta pas la panthère séductrice pour autant.

« Votre frère ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. » Nota la rousse, sirotant son cocktail avec une paille.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Kagami était réellement parvenu à se dégoter une poulette TOUT SEUL, COMME UN GRAND, SANS SON AIDE ! Comment avait-il procédé ?

Dommage qu'elle plaise tellement à Aomine... Baaaah tant pis pour Kagami, si jamais il ne voulait pas partager sa trouvaille ! Aomine passait en premier et vu ce que Kagami venait de faire, le rouge avait une dette envers le bleu. Sans compter que le tigre devait commencer à décuver là. Une fois sobre, il risquait fort de ne plus être d'accord pour jouer à « touche pipi » avec la jolie madame...

« Aomine, je vais t'étrang... »

Néanmoins, il ne finit pas sa phrase (pas plus que ses menaces), immédiatement coupé par un Aomine au sommet de sa confiance en lui !

« Quoi, t'es jaloux frérot ? Tu sais, je ne voudrai pas te décevoir mais... » Il se tourna félinement vers la fille. « Cette jolie poupée est sûrement **gouine.** Alors t'enflamme pas et garde ton p'tit zizi sagement rangé dans ton pantalon. »

Non mais il allait le... ! Kagami avait une FURIEUSE envie de lui dévisser la tête et de lui chier dans le cou là ! Que cette gazelle plaise à Aomine n'était cependant pas une surprise, si l'on en jugeait par son physique remarquable. Mais comme elle avait l'air gentille, Kagami ne voulait pas que son rival l'importune, en mode "gros dalleux sans éducation" !

Cependant, Momoi caressa le bras musclé de Kagami et elle secoua la tête pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir. Il valait mieux que ce soit la fille qui mette directement un râteau à Aomine, parce que si Kagami s'en mêlait, le brun pourrait prendre cela pour de la provocation/rivalité masculine et il se ferait un plaisir de faire encore pire...

Quant à Aomine se sentait revivre ! Il allait **ENFIN** pouvoir donner une leçon de drague digne de ce nom à Kagami.

 _« Prends-en de la graine, Bakagami... C'est pas pour rien que ce les hétéros gouvernent le monde et je vais te le prouver ! »_

Ne semblant pas s'offusquer de la franchise déplacée d'Aomine, la donzelle répliqua par un petit rire suffisant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Bah... nous sommes dans une boîte _gay_ , non ? » Insista Aomine, comme si ce fait était une justification à lui seul.

« Oh et donc, tu es _gay_ , toi ? » S'intéressa t-elle en papillonnant de ses faux cils.

« Ca va pas non ! » Protesta Aomine, avant de laisser son regard dériver le long des courbes mammaires de la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre vers où se dirigeait plutôt son appétit sexuel.

 _Tiens... ?_

Il parvint à deviner un tatouage en forme de... sceptre de _Sailor Moon_ (Il connaissait ce manga uniquement à cause de Momoi, que ce soit bien clair ! Pas qu'il soit lui-même fan ou quoi...) sur un des seins de la demoiselle. Insolite...

Et ça lui rappelait DEFINITIVEMENT quelque chose !

« Vraiment ? Et bien j'ai un scoop pour toi... » Elle se pencha bien pour lui murmura droit dans l'oreille. « Il y a des _bisexuels_ ici également... »

Oh.

Ohhhhhhhhh...

D'accord !

Mais ça changeait tout, ça !

« Tu l'es ? » Il ne perdait pas le nord...

« Pourquoi ne pas venir le découvrir par toi-même, beau gosse ? »

« Quoi, t'es en train de me proposer de jouer les infirmières pour moi aussi ? » Rougit Aomine en avalant difficilement sa salive, sous le regard outré de Kagami et de Momoi.

Ah l'infirmière ! Indémodable fantasme de bien des hommes...

« Je l'ai déjà fait pour ton frère alors... je ne voudrai pas que tu te sentes délaissé... Même si je ne suis pas réellement infirmière dans la vraie vie... »

NAN MAIS C'ETAIT TROP BEAU LA !

Il était en train de rêver, obligé ! En fait, Kagami avait du le tuer en lui vomissant dessus et là, il était au Paradis ! Cette fille était un ange de miséricorde envoyé par Dieu, c'était la seule explication (plausible) !

Tout de même assez décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se tourna vers Kagami et Momoi, qui ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis. Ils tiraient une gueule de trois mètres de long, incapables de réagir. Ce fut donc la fille qui reprit la parole, sans attendre la réponse d'Aomine.

« Quoique... j'ai déjà porté une blouse d'infirmière une fois... c'était dans _« L'hôpital ne porte pas de culotte._ »

Attends... quoi ?

…

Ahhhh ! Mais ouiiiiiiii ! Ca y est, ça lui revenait tout à coup !

« Hey ! Mais c'est un de mes films préférés ! J'ai du le voir des dizaines de fois ! Je me disais bien aussi que ton tatouage ne m'était pas inconnu. C'est toi qui joue le rôle de l'infimière qui se fait casser ses petites pattes arrières par le patient de la chambre 25, c'est ça ? » S'enthousiasma t-il.

« Oh quelle mémoire ! Je me demande si tout le reste est aussi... _performant_ chez toi... »

« Y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » Taquina Aomine, qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Hmmm... tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

OH BON SANG. UNE FEMME EXPERIMENTEE LUI PROPOSAIT DE S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC LUI ! Et gratuitement en plus ! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ! Il avait tiré le gros lot, quelle chance de cocu ! C'était sûrement le Karma qui se rattrapait pour lui en avoir trop fait baver dernièrement !

« Dai-chan ! » Les interrompit rapidement Momoi, plus du tout amusée par leurs échanges tendancieux. « Désolée mademoiselle, mais il ne peut pas continuer cette conversation avec vous, car vous comprenez, nous sommes... »

« Mineurs. » Termina t-elle à la place de la rose. « Je l'ai tout de suite compris, il suffit de vous regarder pour le deviner. Mais ça ne me dérange pas... Ton ami semble avoir ce qu'il faut là où il faut et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. J'aime bien les garçons directs, qui n'y vont pas par quatre chemins. »

« Putain Ao ! Ferme le claque merde qui te sert de bouche, t'es en train de me baver dessus, là ! » Râla Kagami.

« Bon sang, Kagamin, je crois que Dai-chan est en train de nous faire une attaque cérébrale ! »

« Ca ne me dérange pas que ta copine et ton frère se joignent à nous s'ils veulent... Plus on est de fous, plus on rit... » Souffla la délicieuse actrice, en se remettant du rouge à lèvres. (qu'elle avait sans doute sorti de son soutien-gorge... qu'elle n'avait pas, vu qu'elle portait une robe bustier moulante.)

« Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi . Figurez-vous que suis allergique aux minous... » Déclara Kagami en tirant la langue, écoeuré.

« C'est dommage. Tu sais, il paraît que seuls les poils sont allergènes. Et moi je suis comme les chats de race Sphinx, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Ouais mais non. Merci bien. Ca ira. J'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez raconté, mais j'veux pas savoir... » Frémit Kagami, prêt à rendre le restant des bouteilles qu'il avait ingurgitées.

« Et toi princesse ? Avec ta poitrine, tu pourrais trouver du travail facilement, tu sais. Tu devrais y penser si tu ne savais pas quoi faire après le lycée... »

« Mooouuuhhh ! De toute façon, Dai-chan ne vous suivra pas ! » Affirma Momoi en serrant les poings.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » Demanda le principal intéressé. Faudrait vraiment être maboule pour refuser une offre pareille ! C'était le fantasme de tout puceau sauvage qui se respecte que de se taper une actrice de Pr0n !

« Parce qu'il est VIERGE, voilà pourquoi ! Et personne ne viendra changer cet état de fait ce soir ! »

 _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Elle a pas osé dire ça...!?_

Raaaahh merde ! La cata ! La honte ! L'affiche ! Aomine s'écrasa une main sur la tronche. Adieu, rêves de gloire ! Adieu, carrière prometteuse qui s'annonçait dans l'industrie du _hard_... et adieu dignité !

Sauf que la fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille...

« C'est parfait, au contraire. Les puceaux mettent plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. » Rétorqua t-elle en se levant.

« Quoi ?! Enfin j'veux dire... heu... faut pas croire ce que Satsu raconte ! J'suis pas un petit puceau moi ! J'suis un vrai bonhomme ! Et j'ai de quoi te faire grimper au rideaux ! » Assura Aomine, en bombant ridiculement le torse.

Et ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge... Après tout, il avait suffisamment fait l'amour EN REVE pour savoir de quoi il retournait, non ? En tous cas, rien ne semblait pouvoir choquer cette fille, ce qui était un excellent point ! Bon, c'était une professionnelle aussi, elle avait sûrement vu pire déjà...

Bien décidé à ne décliner l'offre de cette déesse du sexe aux milles orgasmes, Aomine se tourna vers Kagami, l'air complètement désespéré et surexcité.

« T'as pas une capote à me filer ? J'ai laissé les miennes chez moi ! » Supplia t-il, en se mettant à genoux sans hésiter.

« Dis plutôt que Natsuki-san te les a confisquées ! » Bouda Momoi, qui ne s'en remettait pas.

« Peu importe, c'est qu'un détail ça ! Stp Taiga, écoute pas Satsuki, c'est super important pour moi ! Tu t'rends pas compte ! » Et pour qu'il utilise le prénom de son camarade, c'est que c'était vraiment du sérieux !

Pas question de laisser cet imprévu d'ordre matériel l'empêcher de perdre sa virginité avec cette bombe sexuelle !

Il prit même les mains de son rival et le fixa d'un air de chiot battu pour le faire craquer.

« Non désolé... j'ai rien... » Mentit Kagami, qui était toujours assez prévoyant pour avoir des préservatifs sur lui.

Aomine soupira, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quant à la fille, elle haussa mollement des épaules.

« Alors tant pis, une autre fois ! Dommage pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... Je suis sûrement le meilleur coup de cet endroit ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles provoquantes, elle s'éloigna sans regret, plantant Aomine là... La lèvre inférieure du brun tremblottait comme celle d'un bébé pleureur et justement, il s'épancha sur l'épaule de Kagami pour pleurnicher. Il avait laissé passer la chance de sa vie ! Une actrice porno comme première expérience, c'est le pied assuré ! Il s'en voulait ! Non, non, il en voulait à la TERRE ENTIERE, pour être exact !

Et surtout à Kise, pour ne pas changer.

Ca aussi, c'était de sa faute !

Kagami le consola comme il put, avec une compassion dont ne l'aurait jamais cru capable la panthère. Dans un élan de sympathie, le tigre enleva même son T-shirt et il aida Aomine à l'enfiler pour couvrir son torse.

« C'est pour m'excuser de t'avoir dégueulé dessus. »

« Merci... Mais t'étais pas obligé, mec. »

« J'sais que t'es triste... mais c'est pas grave, les filles c'est pas ce qui manque ici... » Annonça t-il par pitié pour la malchanceuse panthère.

Pas grave, pas grave, c'était vite dit ! On voyait bien que c'était pas lui qui était à sa place en ce moment !

Momoi, elle, boudait toujours, mais plus pour très longtemps, puisque la fille qui était venue l'inviter à danser en début de soirée revint la chercher.

« On va danser, Aomine-kun ? »

Oi. Elle était en colère là. Et c'était une fausse question, parce que malgré les apparences, elle ne lui donnait évidemment pas choix.

« Ok... j'suis crevé, mais bon... Allez, amène-toi Kagami. M'laisse pas seul... tu me dois bien ça. »

Le rouge (à présent partiellement dénudé, puisqu'il avait filé son maillot à Aomine) accepta de bon cœur. Ca l'aiderait peut-être à évacuer l'alcool, même s'il risquait de tanguer un peu en dansant. La joyeuse troupe regagna donc la piste avec entrain et encore plus que tout à l'heure, les regards se posèrent sur le sculptural Kagami, à présent débarrassé du haut. Aomine roula des yeux, mais à devoir choisir, il était finalement soulagé qu'il n'y en ait que pour le tigre, tant il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand les deux hyènes s'étaient intéressées d'un peu trop près à son postérieur tout à l'heure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un mec sauta héroïquement du podium pour venir se placer entre Kagami et Aomine, les séparant sans hésiter pour demander au rouge s'il avait déjà « une meuf ou un gars. »

Momoi piqua un fou rire, Kagami piqua un fard et Aomine piqua presque une crise.

C'était une soirée dont ils allaient tous se souvenir, ça c'était plus que certain.

Restait à savoir si ce serait en bien ou mal... Aomine ne savait pas trop, personnellement.

Mais tout à coup, il tourna machinalement la tête sur le côté pendant qu'il dansait et il aperçut de nouveau la charmante actrice, qui se tenait cette fois près des toilettes...

… Elle regarda également dans sa direction et une fois qu'elle eut capté le regard bleu électrique de la panthère, elle tira malicieusement la langue...

… langue sur laquelle reposait un préservatif déballé...

Qui attendait qu'Aomine se glisse dedans.

Oh. Nom. D'un. Petit. Ballon. De. Basket. En. Mousse...

La rousse entra alors dans les toilettes pour hommes en roulant des hanches voluptueusement et Aomine ne prit que dix secondes pour réfléchir.

Nan, en vrai, seulement deux suffirent.

« Hey ! Faut que j'aille aux chiottes, d'accord ? Je reviens vite ! »

Même s'il avait honte de l'avouer, cinq minutes devraient largement faire l'affaire, ce qui lui permettrait d'être discret et de ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac (ou ailleurs), sans que cela ne soit suspect.

« Quoi ? » Brailla Kagami, qui n'avait pas entendu. Pas plus que Momoi.

« Ouais, ouais, j'disais... faut que j'aille aux chiottes ! »

« Ah bon ? Tout va bien ? T'as envie de vomir ? »

« Naaaan ! Faut que j'aille couler un bronze ! »

Ce qui lui laissait ENCORE PLUS de temps que s'il avait prétexté une simple vidange urinaire.

 _Bravo Daiki, t'es le meilleur !_

« Fuck ! That's gross, dude ! » Grimaça Kagami en se rapprochant de Momoi.

« Fallait pas demander, si t'avais pas envie de l'entendre ! Surveille bien Momoi, d'accord ! Je fais vite ! E t si j'suis pas revenu dans dix minutes, c'est qu'un mec a réussi à me coincer dans une cabine et est en train de me faire ma fête. Alors j'compte sur toi pour intervenir, si jamais ça se produit ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, allez dégage gros porc ! » Le vira Kagami sans ménagement.

Riant un peu, Aomine se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de rester cool.

En vrai, il était hyper nerveux.

Il pétait de trouille, même.

Ca y est, c'était le grand soir...

Il allait ENFIN devenir un homme, un vrai. Un de ceux qui ont du poil au menton, qui fument de gros cigares et que toutes les filles s'arrachent. Il suffisait de voir à Toho à quel point les mecs populaires étaient comme par hasard ceux qui avaient déjà trempé leur biscuit. A croire que ça les faisait fondre toutes les filles...

Aomine avait **BESOIN** de se sortir Kagami et c'était la solution la plus sage pour chasser le tigre de ses pensées, une bonne fois pour toutes...

Car dans moins de cinq minutes, il intégrerait lui aussi ce club très prisé et très fermé...

Interdit aux puceaux...

(Enfin... si Daiki Junior cessait sa grève de la zigounette, bien entendu...)

* * *

 **OMG ! Ce cliffangher de ouf de malade !  
**

 **OoO que va faire Aomine ? Moi-même je n'en sais rien ! Donc si vous avez des idées, des souhaits, des théories sur la fin du Monde, les Illuminatis ou les Reptiliens, je prends TOUT !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit mot pour vous exprimer !**

 **\- Concernant les chansons "présentes" dans ce chapitre, vous aurez sans doute reconnu dans l'ordre chronologique : "Téléphone" de Lady Gaga et Beyoncé - "Blood on the Dance Floor" de Michael Jackson" et "Umbrella" de Rihanna.**

 **\- "My senses are tingling" = référence à Spiderman qui dit souvent "My spider senses are tingling", lorsqu'il sent un danger imminent. Kagami aussi a un sixième sens que je vous laisserai découvrir (enfin, je pense que vous avez déjà deviné de quoi il était question...) toutes seules.**

 **Par ailleurs, je vais un peu faire ma moralitrice à deux balles, mais n'oubliez pas que l'alcool c'est MAL m'voyez. C'est un bon prétexte scénaristique, mais dans la vraie vie, ça peut craindre très vite. Alors consommez avec modération, mes chéries :D **

**Allez, j'arrête de faire ma vieille conne, c'est promis, et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud vous ait plu !**

 **Je vous aime toutes !**


	7. GAME OVER

**Bonsoir les girlz !**

 **Diantre, déjà la suite ?! Mais cette pauvre Futae n'a t-elle point de vie, ni rien de mieux à faire de ses week-end ?**

 **Apparemment, non. T_T**

 **Me voici donc déjà de retour (pour vous jouer et mauvais tour !) et honnêtement, je DETESTE ce chapitre ! Mais il fallait bien que le poste, donc... le voilà. Je voulais m'en débarrasser au plus vite et lâcher ce MONSTRE incontrôlable dans la nature, sans me retourner !**

 **Oh ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais disons que le manque de sommeil n'aidant pas, la situation m'a légèrement échappée et je me suis un peu trop épanchée à mon goût... Du coup, ce chapitre s'est étalé, étalé et encore étalé, grossissant à vue d'oeil sans que je ne puisse interrompre à temps sa croissance ! Ce qui fait qu'au final, je n'ai pas pu caser le tiers des idées que j'avais dans ce chapitre.**

 **Rassurez-vous cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tiré un trait sur ces idées, mais cela signifie simplement qu'elles verront juste le jour plus tard que prévu, dans un prochain chapitre ! Dire que j'avais dans l'espoir de pouvoir écrire le début du rendez-vous chez la sexologue ! Je pensais que la partie "fête" durerait moins longtemps, mais je me suis lourdement plantée...  
**

 **Ahahaha quelle BLAGUE, n'empêche ! (vous allez vite vous rendre compte pourquoi je dis ça quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre, tant que je suis loin du compte en ce qui concerne les évènements que j'avais prévu d'y faire figurer !)**

 **Bref, trève de bavardages et de plaintes inutiles !**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois CHAUDEMENT pour tout votre soutien et je ne le répète jamais assez, mais vous êtes géniales !**

 **C'est pour vous faire plaisir que je poste aussi rapidement et régulièrement, alors j'espère que... même si ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas, il vous plaira au moins à vous ! C'est l'essentiel, je dirai !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question !

…

Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

…

Non, non, mauvaise histoire !

On parle d'un sujet sérieux, là !

Hamlet et les Capulets n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, ce soir, c'est Aomine Daiki la vraie vedette !

Car son heure est enfin arrivée ! Celle qu'il attend avec une patiente (forcée) toute relative, depuis l'âge de neuf ans. (oui, notre petite panthère préférée est précoce, vous en doutiez ?)

Tous les dieux du sexe, toutes mythologiques confondues, (il fallait au moins déployer un tel arsenal !) se sont apparemment penchés sur son futon la nuit dernière pour lui accorder son dû. Oh, ça leur a pris du temps à cette vingtaine de vieux barbus ! On pourra toujours arguer qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés d'intervenir, mais tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils se sont finalement décidés.

Et dans leur grande mansuétude, ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié...

Une actrice de films classés X, rien que ça !

Quel badaud peut se vanter d'avoir connu sa première expérience sexuelle, gratuitement hein, avec une professionnelle du milieu ? Aomine était conscient de sa chance inouïe et il était très excité de pouvoir mettre en avant ce fait d'arme des plus remarquables.

Dès demain, à l'entraînement (s'il avait la force de s'y rendre, paraît que ce genre d'activités sportives pompe autant que chez Jacquie et Michel), il ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de le clamer haut et fort, tel un enfant de huit piges ayant reçu la dernière figurine Gundam ultra customisée (qui lance des rayons lazers et fait même pipi à votre place) pour Noël !

Honnêtement, c'était exactement cela : Noël avant l'heure !

Et Aomine était pressé de déballer son cadeau...

Sans perdre de temps, l'as avait fendu la foule qui s'agglutinait sur la piste, comme des zombies attirés par de la chair fraîche. Sauf que le seul qui allait tâter de la chair fraîche et bien, c'était lui.

Lui et lui seul, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou. C'était galvanisant à la fois et...

… totalement flippant, aussi.

D'ordinaire, Aomine n'était pas du genre peureux. Il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner, mais si une comédienne qui a l'habitude de côtoyer des chibres longs comme des tuyaux d'arrosage ne suffisait pas à le rendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu nerveux, ce serait suspect. Et illogique.

Plus il approchait du futur champ de bataille (j'ai nommé les toilettes pour hommes), plus le soldat basané ralentissait la vitesse de ses pas de manière inconsciente. Un millier de pensées contraires venaient saturer son cerveau déjà peu efficace, raidissant lentement ses membres. (et pas LE membre qui en aurait eu le plus besoin, hélas) Une vague de doutes commençait à l'assaillir puissamment.. Avait-il pris assez de munitions ? Parviendrait-il à viser correctement l'ennemi ? Mais surtout, son fusil d'assaut ne risquait-il pas de s'enrailler, comme cela avait été trop souvent le cas cette semaine ?

Arrivant difficilement devant la porte des toilettes, il posa la main sur la poignée moite et il inspira profondément, priant cette fois-ci intérieurement les dieux de la victoire, plutôt que ceux du sexe. (qui avaient déjà fait leur part du taf)

Il baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix à peu audible.

« Me lâche pas Daiki Junior, ok ? Je compte sur toi,vieux ! »

Ah, il n'en menait pas large... Même les soirs de grand match, il ne se sentait pas aussi agité. (à part lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait devoir dompter un certain tigre...) Pourtant, il secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter. C'est normal pour un combattant d'avoir des moments d'incertitude, mais la guerre n'attend pas ! SA guerre ! Aomine poussa fermement la porte et pénétra dans l'espace clos avec toute la détermination dont il était capable...

… uniquement pour la voir s'écrouler pitoyablement à peine dix secondes plus tard...

La fille, dont il ignorait toujours le vrai prénom (mais dont il se rappelait vaguement le nom de scène « _Usagi_ » quelque chose, en rapport avec le tatouage qu'elle arborait fièrement sur le sein gauche), était déjà là. Il apercevait les immenses talons de ses chaussures noires sous la porte de la cabine située la plus à droite, contre le mur. Aomine, qui ressemblait plus à une poule mouillée qu'à une féroce panthère tout à coup, sentit ses jambes flageller.

Avait-il vraiment ENVIE de ça ?

Pour sûr, c'est la chance d'une vie et ça ferait bien dans son C.V. mais...

Sans même parler de sa capacité physique d'assurer ou non cette mission délicate, il y avait un autre enjeu... peut-être même le plus important...

Kagami...

Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'Aomine venait de tirer une gonzesse dans les chiottes d'une boîte sordide ?

 _« Ah mais merde, ne commence pas à penser à lui ! Ca ne le concerne pas ! »_ S'ordonna t-il mentalement, mais sans grande conviction cependant.

 _« Tu as raison ! Ce ne sont pas ses affaires et puis, s'il est vraiment ton ami, il sera heureux pour toi. Rares sont les élus qui ont le privilège de perdre leur virginité entre les cuisses habiles d'une experte ! »_ Ricana une voix familière dans sa tête.

 _« Hein ? Qui me parle ? »_ S'étonna Aomine, parcourant la pièce du regard, pour localiser son interlocuteur mystère.

Brusquement, et bien qu'il n'ait pas bu (à sa connaissance) la moindre goutte d'alcool, un mini diablotin apparut sur son épaule. Il portait des cornes rouges sur la tête, une queue pointue et même une fourche dans la main ! Aomine sursauta et se cogna contre le mur en reculant de surprise.

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel !? I...Imayoshi !? »_

Pas de doute, la créature avait les traits de son ancien capitaine. Cet air de fouine sournoise et vicieuse, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille...

 _« Laisse-toi tenter Aomine ! Tu crois vraiment que Kagami voudra de toi si tu restes puceau ? C'est un homme d'expérience, lui ! Vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour et il est temps pour toi de quitter ton bac à sable ! Tu ne peux pas faire joujou avec ton seau et ta pelle toute ta vie ! Tu vas bientôt entrer à l'université, que diantre ! Tiens-tu réellement à être la dernière pucelle de Tokyo ? »_

 _« Non mais tu m'as pris pour Midorima ?! »_

 _« Midorima hein ? Figure-toi que j'ai ouï dire que toute la Génération des Miracle faisait pot commun avec les membres de l'équipe de Shutoku pour remédier à ce problème ! Ils comptent lui payer les services d'une fille de joie le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais bon, comme il est plus dégourdi que toi, je pense qu'il n'en aura pas besoin, LUI. »_

 _« Quoiiiiiiii ? Mais j'étais pas au courant, moi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ? Et pourquoi moi j'y ai pas droit ? »_

 _« C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas laisser filer cette fille ! Une telle chance ne se représentera pas deux fois ! Et si tu es suffisamment bon, cette fille pourrait même venir louer tes exploits devant Kagami ! Il sera alors tellement impressionné qu'il te tombera dans les bras, sans résister ! »_

Wow... c'était... tentant... Le simple fait de sauter une porn star aussi, bien entendu. Mais il y avait... plus que ça, au final. Cette nouvelle donnée pourrait très bien lui assurer le succès auprès de Kagami, par la même occasion. Pas qu'Aomine y tienne particulièrement (il n'est pas GAY je le rappelle... n'est-ce pas?), mais c'est vrai qu'il serait ravi d'en mettre plein la vue au fauve de Seirin. Ca lui rabattrait le caquet pour toujours et siiiiiiiii éventuellement, Kagami s'en trouvait séduit, ce serait un bonus appréciable.

Aomine n'en ferait rien, naturellement, mais si Kagami se mettait à lui courir après suite à cet événement, l'as de la Génération des Miracles se fatiguerait certainement pas à le repousser. Pas que ça à faire ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas comme si c'était **LUI** qui avait cherché le rouge.

Aomine était si irrésistible qu'il serait naturel que son rival tombe sous son charme. Lorsque cela arriverait, Aomine se condamnerait alors (volontairement) à subir les assauts débridés du tigre, parce que tel serait son destin de _playboy_. Et comme chacun le sait, nul n'échappe guère son destin ! Si en plus Kagami pouvait lui taper une petite scène de jalousie par dessus le marché, Aomine s'en contenterait volontiers également.

Ah, trop dure (belle) la vie de beau gosse !

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir d'un geste assuré la porte de la cabine où se trouvait la clé de la fortune, une autre voix plus fluette l'interrompit à son tour.

 _« Aomine-san ! Ne commets pas cette erreur, je t'en conjure ! »_

 _« Ah non, merde, ça suffit hein ! Arrêtez de me faire chier ! Ma décision est prise et... Sakurai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !»_ Maugréa le brun en se tenant le crâne.

Le petit châtain était apparu sur son autre épaule, faisant face à l'Imayoshi qui continuait à se gausser comme une baleine.

 _« Su... sumimasen ! Mais... Je suis ta conscience ! »_

Ca, Aomine voulait bien le croire. En effet, Sakurai était vêtu d'une longue toge blanche immaculée et il était même coiffé d'une auréole dorée. Sans parler des deux adorables petites ailes touffues qui battaient dans son dos...

Oi, il était en train de virer schizo comme Akashi ou quoi ?

 _« Tu ne dois pas aller avec cette fille ! C'est une mante religieuse ! Elle va t'arracher la tête et la dévorer après l'accouplement ! »_

 _« Mais c'est débile comme argument ! Ca devient n'importe quoi là ! »_

 _« Go... Gomen nasai ! »_ S'excusa à nouveau l'ange avant de reprendre. _« Mais crois-tu vraiment pouvoir marquer des points dans le cœur de Kagami-san après cela ? Il va être dégoûté ! Je pense qu'au contraire, si tu veux le conquérir, tu devrais t'abstenir de fauter avec cette demoiselle dépravée ! Conserve plutôt ton précieux pucelage et fais-en cadeau à Kagami-san ! Il sera tellement honoré par cette offrande qu'il tombera amoureux de toi sur le champ ! »_ Assura t-il en rougissant.

 _« Ouais, c'est ça et on vivra heureux et on aura beaucoup d'enfants ! Pfff... mais pour qui tu m'as pris, Satsuki ou quoi ? Ce genre d'arguments ne marche pas sur moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire aux contes de fées ! »_

 _« Et pourtant, Kagami-san n'est-il pas le prince charmant que Kuroko-san t'avait promis ? »_

Aomine se figea sur place. Indéniablement, il s'était lui-même fait semblable réflexion un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais mince, c'était ridicule, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de verser dans le romantisme bon marché ! Kagami n'était PAS son prince charmant, c'était son **rival** ! Et la nuance était capitale entre ces concepts !

Car même si la frontière était mince entre les deux termes dans l'esprit d'Aomine, elle existait bel et bien ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que Sakurai aurait raison de sa volonté d'en finir avec son statut encombrant de vierge ! Et il n'était évidemment pas question du signe astrologique du scoreur là...

 _« Casse-toi, ma décision est prise ! »_ Trancha Aomine en balayant le pauvre ange d'un geste de la main.

Et puis, rien à foutre de Kagami ! C'est vrai quoi, le cul de Kojiro Hyuga (ainsi que celui des ¾ des mecs présents à la soirée) semblait plus l'intéresser que le sien ! Grand bien lui en fasse, mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de la raison d'Aomine. Puisque le tigre se moquait de lui, pourquoi devrait-il sagement l'attendre comme Sakurai le lui avait conseillé ?

Attendre alors qu'il ne viendrait sans doute jamais...

Il n'était pas une femelle docile, bon sang ! Non, Aomine n'était pas comme la femme d'Ulysse qui attendit pendant des décennies le retour de son vaillant époux, pour finalement se donner la mort en comprenant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais ! Ce serait complètement stupide de se sacrifier de la sorte pour quelqu'un qui n'en a que faire de vous... Alors tant pis pour Kagami, s'il voulait vraiment le brun, il aurait du se bouger plus tôt !

Ayant repris du poil de la bête, Aomine fonça jusqu'à la cabine en bombant exagérément le torse. Il gratta félinement la porte pour faire signe à la flamboyante rousse de lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, elle. De toute façon, il était tellement gonflé à bloc qu'il aurait été capable de défoncer la porte si jamais elle avait trop tardé à le faire entrer. Sans perdre une seule seconde, la jeune femme l'attrapa par le T-shirt et le tira avec elle à l'intérieur. Elle referma ensuite le loquet qui claqua sèchement, sonnant comme le glas de... la défaite ? Aomine ne savait plus très bien...

Et en toute franchise, il se sentait un peu comme un témoin de Jéhova qu'on aurait accepté de laisser entrer : il était tellement étonné, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé (ou prévu) ce qui allait se passer ensuite !

En tous cas, ça y était.

Plus moyen de reculer maintenant.

Il était pris au piège des filets d'une chasseuse amatrice de bêtes sauvages.

« Ah enfin, je commençais à croire que tu t'étais dégonflé... »

« Nan, je me repoudrais juste le nez. Désolé d'avoir été long. » Sourit la panthère.

« T'as intérêt à te rattraper, joli coeur... »

« T'en fais pas poupée, je vais t'envoyer au septième ciel ! Non, non, au huitième, même ! »

Sûr de lui, il échangea un baiser torride, tout en langue, avec sa conquête du soir. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'être venu ici. Certes, il avait un peu craint pour la sécurité de ses fesses, mais la soirée allait se finir en beauté pour lui.

Et l'apothéose se produirait lorsqu'il pénétrerait enfin l'intimité de cette jeune femme si réceptive. Aomine n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire patte blanche avant que ce miracle n'arrive... alors il redoubla d'intensité dans son baiser, visitant chaque recoin de la cavité buccale de sa partenaire qui, sans doute à cause de son rouge à lèvres, avait un goût de fraise.

…

Fraise...

Fraise = Sakurai.

Sakurai = #TeamKagami.

Ahhh crotte, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des équations ! Il avait du passer trop de temps au téléphone avec Midorima l'autre fois et voilà le résultat ! Erf, non, non, ne pas penser à Midorima non plus, ça pourrait lui couper l'envie ! (même si c'était le calme plat pour le moment.)

Les mains de la panthère parcoururent les flancs voluptueux de sa proie, faisant lentement remonter la robe de celle-ci. Mieux valait ne pas perdre de temps et aller droit au but. Cela faisait presque dix-huit ans qu'il attendait ce merveilleux instant et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'une maladresse de débutant. La fille l'enlaça jalousement, pressant son buste généreux contre son torse pour lui offrir un massage inspirant.

C'était fantastique.

Comme dans un rêve !

Doux, chaud et bien rebondi...

Parfait...

La comédienne remonta sa cuisse pour la poser sur la hanche d'Aomine et elle entama alors une danse érotique pour éveiller son désir. Se frottant à lui sans la moindre pudeur, un peu comme le kéké qui dansait tout à l'heure avec Kagami, elle...

…

PUTAIN ENCORE CE MAUDIT KAGAMI !

Rhaaaa mais qu'il lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à cette tête de gland ! Il allait tout gâcher, comme d'habitude ! Les doigts d'Aomine se crispèrent sur la robe, se recourbant comme des serres sous l'effet de sa frustration et de sa colère. Miss 100 E le remarqua tout de suite et elle rompit leur baiser mouillé digne de collégiens. (baiser qui tenait plus de la soupe de langues, pour être franc.)

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ou... ouais... »

« Tu peux arrêter de me faire mal alors ? » Demanda t-elle, en sentant les doigts d'Aomine s'enfoncer dans sa chair de façon brutale.

« Hmm... pardon. »

« C'est rien. Je sais que tu es nerveux... après tout, c'est normal, tu n'as jamais fait ça. »

Non, c'était clair là, plus possible de le nier vu son manque de maîtrise flagrant. Mais pas la peine de lui rappeler pour autant. C'était un peu... vexant quand même. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire la blague, mais comme il avait du mal à garder son sang froid, il s'était trahi tout seul quant à son inexpérience.

Heureusement pour lui, la fille avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. (le contraire eut été un comble !) Et mieux encore, elle ne lui tint pas rigueur de son empressement. Aomine essaya de se détendre et de se calmer pendant qu'elle reculait légèrement. Elle le poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la cuvette des W.C. pour qu'il se retrouve en position assise. Aomine la laissa faire à sa guise s'en remettant entièrement entre ses mains. (ce qui était extrêmement plaisant, vu la paresse légendaire de notre ganguro favori)

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du zèle et il le savait bien, tout comme il était conscient que dans une pareille situation, c'était sa compagne qui allait TOUT faire, se chargeant de TOUT. La seule chose dont il aurait à se préoccuper, serait de retenir le maximum de choses et de tâcher de ne pas s'évanouir lors du bouquet final.

Il s'efforça de sourire, mais en vérité, il était horriblement mal à l'aise et ce malaise allait crescendo. Ses mains étaient moites, son souffle devenait court et il tremblait même légèrement. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait vraiment tomber dans les vapes avant même que le spectacle ne commence et ce serait fort dommage. La nana pourrait aussi se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle déciderait alors de mettre fin prématurément à l'opération commando, sans même qu'Aomine n'ait pu parachuter ses petits soldats dans la zone de conflits !

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il était parvenu jusqu'ici à donner le change de manière suffisante pour qu'elle ne prenne cela que pour de la nervosité passagère. Elle le surplombait à présent un peu autoritairement et elle appuya même un de ses pieds contre la cuvette, juste entre les cuisses écartées d'Aomine.

« Vire ton pantalon joli cœur. »

Oh alors elle comptait se la jouer dominatrice ? Pas qu'Aomine ait son mot à dire sur la question... Il obéit docilement, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser mener à la baguette. Mais il ne voudrait pas commettre une erreur fatale avec elle... Tandis qu'il défaisait son pantalon (conservant ses sous-vêtements pour l'instant), la sirène avait totalement fait remonter sa robe, laissant apercevoir ses bas, son porte-jarretelles brodé et son string noir en dentelle fine.

Elle était si sexy qu'Aomine remercia en silence Kise pour ce superbe cadeau d'anniversaire très en avance.

Il ne lui en voulait plus du tout de l'avoir piégé à propos de cette boîte gay.

Sentant son cœur dérailler, Aomine approcha ses doigts tremblants du string de la demoiselle, mais cette dernière lui donna une petite tape sur la main.

« Non pas tout de suite. C'est moi qui fais. »

Ok, ok ! Pas de souci, elle pouvait bien lui faire tout ce qu'elle voulait tant elle était désirable !

En plus, comme il l'avait déjà vue jouer dans plusieurs films, il savait à quoi s'attendre, bien que ce soit sans doute différent en « vrai ». Mais au moins, il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un travelo déguisé, nan parce que vu l'endroit, cela eut été fort probable ! Et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Du bout de son pied toujours posé près de l'entrejambe de l'adolescent, la jeune femme entama de masser doucement Daiki Junior. Elle exerça une savante pression dessus sans l'écraser, mais suffisante pour le forcer à sortir de sa tanière. Oh bordel, elle savait s'y prendre, la garce ! Aomine appuya bien son dos contre le siège des toilettes et il se laissa guider, profitant de cette... « mise en jambe » gracieusement dispensée par l'experte en chef. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là et il avait même hâte qu'elle passe au plat de résistance...

Fermant les yeux, les joues rouges de sang, il se mit à gémir pour encourager sa partenaire. Mais la demoiselle claqua rapidement des doigts pour le ramener sur terre et le contraindre à la regarder.

« Ce serait dommage que tu rates le meilleur moment, beau gosse. Garde les yeux bien ouverts et profite du paysage... » Annonça t-elle mystérieusement.

Elle cessa donc de le tourmenter et passa à une autre forme de torture, lorsqu'elle se décida à baisser son string avec une langueur toute calculée. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, elle laissa glisser sensuellement le mince bout de tissu le long de ses jambes interminables et elle écarta écarta ensuite les cuisses pour lui offrir une vue imprenable sur...

OH BON SANG...

!

Ca dépassait LARGEMENT toutes les espérances d'Aomine !

Voici donc à quoi ressemblait la LUNE de Sailor Moon, en chair et en os !

C'était BEAUCOUP mieux que dans un film ! (et en effet, elle n'avait pas menti tout à l'heure en clamant à Kagami qu'elle était du genre... modèle « épilé » intégralement.)

Sentant des larmes de joie (trop d'émotion.) poindre au bout de ses cils et un autre style de larmes perler au bout de Daiki Junior (nan pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à venir.), Aomine avait du mal à avaler sa salive ! Tous ses fluides corporels semblaient carrément détraqués par cette vision divine. Il avait devant lui les portes du Paradis ! Et elles étaient grandes ouvertes, attendant qu'il s'engouffre à l'intérieur ! LA LUMIERE ! IL VOYAIT LA LUMIERE !

HALLELUIA !

La vache... il ne savait plus si c'était Luna ou Artémis qui se trouvait devant lui, mais en tous cas, il avait hâte de faire ronronner ce minou chatoyant...

Paraissant détecter son impatience, la délicieuse créature féminine vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui faisant à présent face. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et bondit directement sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par le précédent baiser échangé. Aomine accueillit la langue de la jeune femme avec appétit, lui accordant l'accès à sa bouche sans passer au préalable par la case péage. Il passa même ses grandes mains dans le dos de sa conquête pour la rapprocher.

« Impressionnant... je ne m'étais pas trompée, on dirait. » S'enthousiasma la belle en sentant quelque chose de consistant cogner son mont de Vénus. Elle était pressée de voir ce qu'allait donner la chose en question une fois qu'elle aurait atteint son potentiel maximal...

Alors bandera, bandera pas ?

Le suspense fut de courte durée.

De toute évidence, Daiki Junior n'était pas non plus insensible aux efforts déployés par la damoiselle en détresse sexuelle, puisqu'il avait commencé à redresser la tête, dès lors qu'elle lui avait dévoilé son intimité. Cela rassura Aomine sur ses capacités physiques nouvellement retrouvées (et accessoirement, sur ses préférences sexuelles, toujours d'actualité). Tout se passa donc merveilleusement bien, au départ...

A un détail près.

Qui plomba la suite du programme.

Car si la virilité du brun avait bien montré quelques signes d'intérêt, elle refusait catégoriquement de se réveiller entièrement. Daiki Junior avait beau réagir, c'était très loin d'être suffisant. Il restait à demi mou... un peu comme si un mage noir de niveau 67 lui avait lancé un sort de paralysie, l'empêchant de se dresser fièrement jusqu'aux cieux, jusqu'au Paradis de la chair... et... dans ces conditions, impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit de très excitant. Même lui enfiler son casque de latex pour le combat semblait peine perdue à cause de sa déplorable absence de vigueur.

Et merde...

Malgré cette déconvenue, sa compagne prit les choses (ou plutôt « la Chose ») en main, tentant de ranimer le flasque Daiki Junior. Peu désireuse d'abandonner le brun à son triste sort, elle sortit le membre récalcitrant de sa cachette et... pour parler franco, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un sacré coup de poignet, la gourgandine ! On sentait qu'elle avait carrément l'habitude de prodiguer ce genre de flatteries débauchées.

Signe de sa pourtant grande (et paradoxale) réceptivité, les gémissements d'Aomine firent écho dans la salle déserte et même si ce traitement de faveur était délicieusement exécuté, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le sexe de la panthère restait désespérément inoffensif et couché. C'était franchement la honte... le feu d'artifices promis tenait plus du vulgaire pétard mouillé et au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, de baisers passionnés et de massages frénétiques, l'actrice réalisa qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à allumer la flamme nécessaire à la mise en orbite du satellite Aomine...

Le plus humiliant dans cette infructueuse tentative, fut sans doute le moment où elle attrapa une des mains d'Aomine pour la coller sur ses seins temporairement dénudés. Même cela n'y fit rien, n'y changea rien, plongeant le fauve dans un profond état de déprime proche de la torpeur. Lâchant un soupir de déception, la comédienne se releva et elle remonta bien sa robe pour couvrir sa poitrine, puis elle tira sur la jupe pour tirer le rideau de son théâtre personnel.

Fini pour ce soir, la représentation venait de s'achever et Aomine n'avait même pas pu voir la pièce jusqu'au bout... Mis K.O. par son adversaire, Aomine se sentait un peu comme devant la borne d'arcade d'un jeu de baston... Le boss final venait de l'envoyer au tapis et son personnage refusait de se relever...

GAME OVER.

YOU LOSE.

CONTINUE ?

3...

2...

1...

Et malheureusement pour Aomine, il ne lui restait plus aucune pièce à insérer dans la fente de la machine, dans tous les sens du terme... Dans un ultime sursaut de désespoir, il attrapa la robe de la rousse, comme pour la retenir auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit parvenu à attirer son attention.

« Attends... ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça... Reste steuplé... Réessayons... »

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ses propres paroles mais puisqu'il était à court d'argument, il espérait que cela suffirait à éveiller de la pitié chez cette fille et qu'elle lui accorderait une seconde chance... Enfin... à quoi bon ? Parce que même si c'était le cas, Aomine était persuadé que ce soir Daiki Junior poursuivrait sa grève de la foufoune...

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas gay ? » Sourit gentiment la fille en se retournant vers lui, visiblement pas rancunière.

« Ouais, certain. J'ai déjà essayé... »

« Avec le beau roux qui n'aime pas les vagins ? Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas frères... »

« Non... et non... Mais... je t'assure que moi, j'aime les gonzesses ! Surtout si elles ont d'énormes seins comme les tiens ! Sauf que dernièrement, c'est... compliqué... et j'ignore pourquoi... »

Il semblait si abattu que, prise de remords, la fille vint se planter entre ses jambes. Attendrie, elle posa les mains sur ses genoux, se baissant même pour le dévisager avec compassion et sincérité.

« Hey, ce n'est pas grave... Ca va bien finir par s'arranger et tu sais quoi ? Quand ton gros braquemart sera disposé à refonctionner, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, d'accord ? Je veux être la première à l'essayer. »

« C'est... c'est vrai ? » S'étonna le brun, redressant la tête pour la fixer. Ses yeux de cocker larmoyant pétillaient à nouveau d'espoir.

« Bien-sûr ! Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des pannes ! A ton avis pourquoi certains acteurs porno sont obligés de se shooter au viagra ? Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas vexée, j'ai bien senti que je te faisais de l'effet... Fais voir ton bras. »

Aomine s'exécuta sans poser de question et la fille retroussa bien la manche du T-shirt que Kagami avait prêté à son rival. Ensuite, elle dégaina son rouge à lèvres mate, avant d'inscrire au raisin son numéro de téléphone à même la peau chocolatée.

« Je m'appelle Hitomi, au fait. On se voit bientôt, ok ? J'ai hâte que ton petit problème soit réglé ! » Conclut-elle par un clin d'oeil, en sortant dignement de la minuscule cabine.

« Daiki... ! » Eut-il à peine le temps de lancer pour se présenter, sans être certain qu'Hitomi l'ait entendu avant de disparaître.

Il resta planté là quelques secondes, clignant des yeux. C'était... surréaliste. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer et surtout... la façon dont cette mésaventure s'était achevée ! Au final, c'était peut-être pour le mieux ! Un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte, parce que même s'il était parvenu à assurer ce soir, il n'aurait sûrement pas obtenu les coordonnées téléphoniques de cette déesse de la luxure ! Or à présent, il pourrait l'inviter à sa guise à venir se rouler dans le stupre avec lui, dès que l'envie l'en prendrait !

La soirée avait plutôt mal démarré, mais tout rentrait dans l'ordre, finalement !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il était vraiment comblé, ravi comme Murasakibara devant la vitrine d'un magasin de confiseries. Séchant ses larmes de crocodile, il rangea le matos et réajusta ses vêtements dans la foulée avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades. Il espérait juste qu'une guerre nucléaire ne s'était pas déclenchée en son absence...

* * *

Lorsqu'il localisa (facilement) Momoi et Kagami, quelque chose lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux : (ou plutôt, aux oreilles) ses deux amis riaient un peu trop pour que cela soit tout à fait honnête. Alors soit on venait de leur raconter la blague du siècle (ce dont il doutait fortement, tant la musique assommante empêchait toute communication verbale), soit ils avaient consommé un truc pas net... et par truc pas clair, il entendait naturellement drogue ou alcool.

Le rouge et la rose dansaient comme des possédés sur un des podiums, s'affichant carrément et se donnant bien en spectacle sous les yeux ébahis de la panthère, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de faire face à ce viol visuel. Kagami, en particulier, torse nu et chemise d'Aomine nouée autour de la taille, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Et vu le groupe de fans amassé au pied du podium (grâce auquel il était parvenu à retrouver ses deux acolytes), Aomine se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas en train d'assister à une représentation de strip-tease. D'ailleurs, il s'attendait à voir des liasses de billets voler en direction du tigre à tout moment, à moins que quelques téméraires ne s'aventurent à fourrer directement la monnaie dans son pantalon...

S'écrasant une main sur le visage pour la énième fois de la soirée (il avait perdu le compte avec ces deux idiots!), Aomine se saisit un peu vivement du poignet de la rose et il la tira de son perchoir. Il en fallu de peu pour que Momoi Satsuki se pète une cheville, mais après tout, c'était de SA faute, personne ne lui avait demandé de mettre des échasses en lieu et place de chaussures normales ! Réceptionnant bien le colis, il entama son interrogatoire, d'un ton agacé. Il en avait assez d'être le seul ADULTE RESPONSABLE ici ! Nan mais sérieusement ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Oi Satsuki ! J'peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? »

« Oh Dai-chan tu es revenu ! On ne faisait rien de mal moi et Kagamin, on dansait simplement ! »

Malgré les déclarations sur l'honneur de Momoi, Aomine ne loupa rien du verre à moitié rempli qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

« Et c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt le gobelet incriminé.

« Juste un peu de champagne ! »

Du... champagne. Et un peu chez Momoi = « un seau entier ».

Bah voyons.

Manquait plus que ça !

« Mais... mais t'es trempée ! Et tu colles de partout ! »

« Hmm... ! C'est parce que j'ai pris une douche de champagne ahaha ! »

 _OH PUTAIN..._

Dire qu'il s'était juré de casser la gueule du premier clampin qui oserait renverser son verre sur la robe de Momoi. Là, il allait carrément être forcé de le pendre haut et court !

« Ok... je vais essayer de garder mon calme... Mais laisse-moi deviner, Kagami aussi a eu droit à son éjaculation faciale de champagne, je parie ? »

« Un garçon est monté sur le bar et il a commencé à arroser tout le monde ! »

« Et comme par hasard, vous vous trouviez en dessous, c'est ça ? »

« Non, mais comme c'était du champagne, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on puisse en boire gratuitement ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut y goûter ! » Argumenta la jeune fille.

« Naturellement. Et à aucun moment Kagami n'a pensé à te dire que toutes les consommations étaient gratos, je suppose ? Non parce que si tu voulais juste gratter un verre de champ' à l'oeil, t'étais pas obligée de te mettre SOUS la bouteille et de te prendre une _golden shower_ ! »

Et je vous laisse le soin de regarder sur Internet ce qu'est une « _golden shower_ » toutes seules, comme des grandes, parce que, de toute façon, ce ne sera pas la dernière allusion sexuelle que comportera cette fic !

Soulé par cette accumulation de conneries grosses comme une maison, il chopa la cheville de Kagami pour le déséquilibrer. Le rouge était effectivement bien beurré, encore plus que Momoi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant...

Parce que même s'il tenait bien l'alcool par rapport à la rose, il ne fallait pas oublier que Kagami avait commencé à picoler beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle aussi !

Et pour preuve, l'américain s'était lancé dans une interprétation toute personnelle du refrain de _« Crazy in Love »_ , à faire pâlir Beyonce (ironiquement, il aurait été drôle d'entendre le tigre chanter _« I kissed au girl »_. Même si Aomine n'y aurait pas cru !). Et à cette heure plus qu'avancée de la nuit, les oreilles d'Aomine n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Non mais sans déconner, il y a encore quinze minutes, le rouge était à l'article de la mort, en train de vomir ses tripes, mais voici qu'à présent il se trémoussait de manière obscène ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! En quel matériau de l'espace pouvait bien être fait son foie ?

Et malheureusement pour Aomine, ses ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Après les attouchements fessiers, le vomi et la panne d'érection, le tigre avait pris la décision de lui tomber lourdement dessus. Aomine le rattrapa de justesse, manquant de se ramasser par terre, sous le poids mort de cette viande saoûle ! C'est qu'il était loin d'être aussi léger qu'une plume l'animal ! Et maintenant, le brun se retrouvait avec deux imbéciles un peu trop « joyeux » à devoir surveiller ! Et ce n'était PAS comme ça que cette fête était censée se dérouler !

« Hihi Aomine t'es reviendu ! » Clama le rouge, avec son innocence caractéristique.

« Ouais baka ! Et j'vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle ! Comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné, t'en profites pour faire des conneries ? » Le railla un peu le brun en le soutenant par la taille.

Devant le manque flagrant de répartie de Kagami, un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son échine.

« Putain... jure-moi que tu vas pas encore vomir, je t'en supplie ! Parce que j'ai plus aucun vêtement de rechange là ! » Paniqua Aomine.

« Naaaan je vais bien, t'en fais pas ! »

Et comme si cela pouvait rassurer Aomine, Kagami enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et il le gratifia d'un léger coup de langue taquin, non sans se blottir davantage contre le corps de son rival...

… qui eut une certaine réaction au sud, suite à cette encombrante proximité...

Ah ben oui, c'est ça Daiki Junior, t'as raison, réveille-toi maintenant ! Un mec qui pue la transpi, la gerbe et la vinasse, c'est tellement mieux qu'une nana qui sent la rose, tout le monde le sait !

 _« T'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes Junior, laisse-moi te le dire... »_

Mais bon, à cette heure-ci, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ! Serrant fermement Kagami pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse la malle une nouvelle fois et en profite pour retourner se jeter dans son harem de tarlouzes, Aomine fronça des sourcils.

« Satsuki, amène-toi ! On lève le camp ! » Haussa t-il le ton.

« Oui, oui, d'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Tu sais, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure que moi et Kagamin on a envie de partir ! On en avait marre de t'attendre, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu aurais du prendre tes précautions et aller aux toilettes avant ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses les choses à la dernière minute ? C'est pénible à la fin ! » Se rebiffa faussement la manager.

 _« C'est ça ! Et bientôt, elle va me dire que c'est MOI aussi qui les ai forcés à picoler comme des bois sans soif ! C'est pas comme si je leur avais mis un verre dans la main ! »_

Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai... Il avait peut-être légèèèèèèèèèèrement aidé Kagami à se lancer, mais en aucun cas il ne l'avait forcé à continuer !

Kagami avait un peu de mal à marcher et du coup, Aomine se sentait quand même un tout petit peu coupable/responsable (mais pas trop non plus, hein !) de son état de loque humaine. La rose menait donc l'expédition et elle les guida à bon port, faisant un rapide détour par les vestiaires pour récupérer son sac à main.

Une fois son bien entre les mains, elle s'empressa de fouiller l'incarnation bon marché de la quatrième dimension. (Toutes les filles qui me lisent se reconnaîtront dans cette affirmation : les sacs à main sont magiques, on n'y retrouve jamais ce que l'on cherche et parfois, des trucs que l'on pensait perdus depuis des mois y font leur mystérieuse réapparition !) Et contre toute attente, elle n'en ressortit pas son nécessaire à maquillage, mais bel et bien son téléphone portable qu'elle se hâta de consulter.

« Hmm... quelle heure est-il ? Oh ! 2h27 du matin ! Parfait, mes statistiques étaient justes ! »

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore ? Ce n'était pas le moment de regarder l'heure ! Aomine soupira, roulant des yeux. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux bonnes femmes, ni à leur sens tout relatif des priorités !

« Oi Satsuki, dépêche-toi ! Tu regarderas ton portable dehors ! On a une urgence là ! » S'insurgea t-il.

Il fallait sortir le tigre d'ici au plus vite pour qu'il puisse respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur, tant Aomine le sentait prêt à lui claquer entre les doigts.

Et en parlant du loup...

« Dis Aomine... est-ce que vous autres les Miracles vous vous comportez de la même façon au pieu et sur le terrain ? » Interrogea Kagami, ivre mort.

« QUOI !? » Eructa le principal concerné, décontenancé par cette question soudaine.

D'où ça sortait ça ? C'était quoi cette question à la noix (de coco) ?

« Ben ouais... » Exposa fièrement le curieux. « Genre... Akashi est absolu au lit, Midorima tire de loin, Murasakibara a un énorme appétit, Kuroko est invisible, alors on ne le sent pas, Kise est doué pour copier, donc le Kamasutra ne doit avoir aucun secret pour lui et toi bah... t'es l'plus rapide ! Ahaha ! »

Aomine se mordit la langue, manquant de s'étouffer sous l'effet de la rage...

COMMENT CA, IL ETAIT LE PLUS RAPIDE ? Qu'il le traite d'éjaculateur précoce aussi tant qu'il y était, non mais ! Non mais c'était du n'importe quoi cette théorie de mec bourré !

...

Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être lui qui allait claquer et non pas Kagami, à force d'entendre des idioties pareilles...

 _« Pour être le plus rapide, encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à tirer... »_ Pensa mélancoliquement la panthère de Toho.

« Bordel de merde... mais t'es vraiment pété en fait ! »

« Hé ! J'suis pas pété, je suis désorienté, nuance ! » Objecta le tigre. (copyright ma cousine, c'est sa phrase préférée quant elle a un coup dans le pif !)

Mais bien-sûr... et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

« C'est ça, j'te crois ! Et pour info, sache que si je joue au basket de la même manière que je fais l'amour, alors dans ce cas, ça veut seulement dire que j'arrive à mettre des mains au panier dans n'importe position, tu piges ou faut que j'te fasse un dessin ?! »

Oui, ça, c'était bien mieux que l'hypothèse débile avancée par Kagami !

Ce qui nous amenait donc de fil en aiguille à une autre question d'importance capitale.

« Et donc ça veut dire quoi, te concernant Bakagami ? »

« Moi ? A ton avis ? Ca signifie je suis celui qui saute le plus, pardi ! » Se vanta modestement le fauve de Seirin.

…

What... ?

Seriously... ?

Pitié Seigneur, venez-lui en aide !

Le pire, c'est que Kagamoche disait ça en mode "normal", comme si ça coulait de source et que c'était d'une logique implacable !

« Ok... la prochaine fois, au lieu de demander, rappelle-moi de bien fermer la gueule surtout... »

La petite troupe leva rapidement le camp. Plus la peine de s'attarder ici et ce, pour plusieurs raison, mais la principale étant la santé mentale déclinante du scorer de la Génération des Miracles...

Il faisait plutôt bon dehors ce soir-là, heureusement. On sentait que l'été commençait à s'installer, entraînant dans son sillage des températures caniculaires, même la nuit. Tant mieux, Aomine préférait largement la chaleur étouffante, aux morsures du froid. Quitte à choisir, il supporterait sans doute plus facilement d'être plongé dans une cuve de magma en fusion, plutôt que dans les eau glacées de l'Antarctique.

C'était ainsi que son esprit dérangé envisageait les choses...

Bref !

Comme Kagami semblait aller mieux, il alla s'asseoir sur une dalle de béton (une « bite », ça s'appelle, voilà qui était fort à propos !) et Aomine se rendit à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas un coma éthylique.

Le plus gros de la soirée était passé, du moins, c'était ce que pensait Aomine. Et comme chacun le sait, penser n'était pas son fort. Car en réalité, ils étaient très loin d'être sortis de l'auberge. Restait d'abord à trouver comment rentrer maintenant et sans train, ce qui s'annonçait compliqué et long surtout. Pas pour Kagami qui habitait à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici, mais Momoi et le brun vivaient loin du centre ville (trop cher pour leurs modestes familles).

Cependant avant de rentrer au bercail, il allait falloir se coltiner une autre source d'emmerdes potentielle...

Car de toute évidence, ils avaient été suivis... ou plutôt, repérés...

Un gang de quatre ou cinq voyous sortit de l'ombre. Au début, ils s'approchèrent lentement de leurs proies pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, mais l'un d'eux profita de l'éloignement et du manque de vigilance d'Aomine (trop occupé à dorloter son tigrou malade) pour venir coincer Momoi contre le mur d'une bâtisse.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... regardez ce que nous avons là les gars ! En voilà une belle poulette ! Tu t'es perdue beauté ? On pourrait peut-être te raccompagner chez toi... tu sais, les rues sont loin d'être sûres à cette heure-ci... » Fit le chef, bientôt rejoint par ses amis loubards.

Ils portaient des vestes en cuir cloutées et c'était ridicule de constater à quel point ils ressemblaient à des punks tous droits sortis d'un mauvais épisode de _Ken le Survivant_ avec cet attirail grotesque sur le dos !

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient quand même l'air louches et dangereux, malgré leur accoutrement clownesque...

« Ca ira, mais non merci... mes amis sont avec moi et... »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le chef posa sa grosse paluche malpropre sur son ravissant décolleté.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Momoi pour se mettre à hurler à plein poumons (et elle avait du coffre vus les obus dont Mère Nature l'avait dotée !). Se sentant pousser des ailes, la belle gifla sèchement l'incongru malpoli qui avait osé la toucher ! Comme vous vous en doutez, cette réaction ne fut pas du goût du garçon qui empoigna la jolie Satsuki pour la maîtriser et bien qu'elle se débattit, cette dernière ne fit clairement pas le poids.

C'est alors que...

« Hé connard, lâche-la tout de suite. » Somma une voix grave et masculine dans le dos de l'agresseur.

« T'as entendu ce qu'on t'a dit ? Cesse d'emmerder la demoiselle et ne nous force pas à répéter. » Termina une seconde voix moins profonde, près de l'autre.

Le gars se retourna et avec son groupe, il fit face à deux mecs, sans doute les amis de la rose. L'un d'eux était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu nuit électrique. Il n'avait pas l'air commode. Quant à son pote torse nu, il avait le regard d'une vraie bête. C'était particulièrement accentué par ses sourcils sauvagement indisciplinés.

« Dai-chan ! Kagamin ! » Cria Momoi, inquiète.

Parce que sans attendre, voici que les cinq racailles avaient dégainés couteaux, crans d'arrêt, cutters et autres joyeusetés. Manquait plus que les grosses chaînes et on était bon pour la soirée SM du siècle.

Pas impressionnés pour un sous, Kagami répondit en faisant craquer ses poings (Sanosuke's style, les vrais savent !) et Aomine fit de même avec sa nuque, la massant en gardant son perpétuel air blasé.

« Bon bah... on va devoir se battre, on dirait. »

« Je prends la rangée de gauche et toi celle de droite, ok ? Le premier qui a fini vient aider l'autre. » Proposa calmement le tigre.

« Ca marche. J'espère pour toi que tu vas assurer. Pas le moment de gerber, ni de chier dans ton froc ! »

« T'inquiète. Je sais. Les mecs comme ça, j'en ai l'habitude. Y en a pas mal dans leur genre qui squattent les terrains de street bas'. J'en ai corrigés quelques uns à L.A. »

 _ **[AFIN DE POUVOIR APPRECIER PLEINEMENT LA SEQUENCE QUI VA SUIVRE, VOTRE AUTEURE VOUS INVITE A BIEN VOUS CALER DANS VOTRE FAUTEUIL, EN ECOUTANT DE PREFERENCE LA MUSIQUE DU STAGE 1 DU JEU "STREETS OF RAGE" !]**_

READY ?

GO !

… ouais nan, peut-être pas, faut pas exagérer non plus. Pas que je crois Aomine et Kagami incapables d'effectuer coups de pieds sautés et German Supplex sur les gredins, mais cette histoire se veut aussi réaliste (AUCUNE CREDIBILITE) que possible !

Distribuant mandales et coups de tatanes pour essayer de désarmer leurs opposants, Kagami et Aomine se débrouillaient relativement bien. Pour le moment, ils parvenaient à esquiver les lames aiguisées qui volaient en leurs directions, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les réflexes de ninja de la panthère, mais l'était déjà beaucoup plus venant du tigre. A moins que l'état d'ébriété prononcé de Kagami ne lui ait permis d'acquérir l'ancestrale technique de combat de rues dite du _« drunken man » !_

Manque de bol, la supériorité numérique de l'équipe B commençait à se faire sentir et elle joua pleinement en défaveur des deux fauves lorsque le chef, excédé de voir que ses sbires se faisaient tenir en respect par deux lycéens dépourvus d'armes, attrapa Momoi à la gorge.

Voilà qui devrait calmer Aomine et Kagami...

Ou les énerver encore plus...

« A votre place, j'arrêterai les conneries si vous ne voulez pas que votre copine soit blessée. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage. »

Raisonnables, car craignant pour la sécurité de leur amie, Aomine et Kagami baissèrent instantanément leur garde, rentrant les griffes. Ils étaient prêts à se rendre... La santé de Momoi était plus importante, seule sa sécurité comptait avant tout.

Mais brusquement, une canette rouge et blanche (de la célèbre marque de soda américaine que je ne citerai pas ici) s'écrasa violemment contre la joue du caïd qui tenait Momoi en otage. Momentanément sonné, ce dernier desserra son étreinte et il n'en fallu pas davantage à Aomine pour intervenir à la vitesse de l'éclair, tel une panthère déchaînée dotée de super réflexes. Comme quoi, sortie du domaine sexuel, sa grande rapidité était un atout indéniable. Extirpant Momoi des griffes de l'agresseur, il la ramena vers lui et Kagami.

Le tigre n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé d'un poil, affichant un sourire admiratif et béat.

Et nul besoin de sortir de Todai pour comprendre ce qui venait de transformer le féroce rouge en fangirl rougissante...

Non loin d'eux, se tenait une silhouette aisément identifiable...

L'auteur du TIR de canette salvateur, qui avait permis à Aomine de gagner du temps pour récupérer Momoi...

J'ai nommé...

BATMAN ! (Bah quoi ? Avec ses fringues sombres, on pouvait facilement s'y méprendre)

Heu nan !

… **KOJIRO HYUGA** ! * insérez musique de super héros *

En tous cas, il tombait à pique celui-ci ! Aomine ne pouvait que le reconnaître, même si cela lui coûtait intérieurement. Sans son intervention héroïque, Momoi aurait pu être blessée et rien que pour cette raison, la panthère se sentait redevable du tigre noir.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda t-il comme si cette évidence ne sautait pas aux yeux.

« Attention ! » Cria Kagami.

Un des gars s'était effectivement approché de son futur ex probable petit-ami, brandissant un couteau de la chasse de la taille d'une main (une machette, en d'autres termes). Mais genre d'une grande main de basketteur. Genre celle de Murasakibara, par exemple.

Trop content de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, Aomine paya sa dette sous la forme d'un coup de poing bien placé dans les côtes du type, qui hurla de douleur en sentant ses os craquer.

Kagami garda Momoi bien cachée derrière lui, la protégeant pendant que les deux fauves à la robe brune faisaient le ménage autour d'eux. Et entre les punchs ravageurs d'Aomine et le jeu de jambes du footballeur (comme quoi, c'est utile de fréquenter un goal qui pratique le karaté !), cette équipe de minables raclures ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les pauvre gars prirent leurs clics et surtout, leurs claques dans la tronche, avant de détaler sans demander leur reste.

Aomine se précipita sans attendre vers son amie d'enfance, priant mentalement pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Parce que si un de ces mecs avait touché à un seul de ses cheveux couleur barbe à papa, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

« Satsuki, ça va ? » Fit-il en s'agenouillant face à elle, pour mieux l'examiner.

Elle était encore un peu choquée, quoi de plus normal, mais globalement, ça allait.

Ouf, quel soulagement !

De son côté, Kagami faisait des mamours à leur sauveur improvisé. Les deux fauves se trouvaient nez contre nez, ronronnant de tendresse. Aomine avait envie de vomir tout à coup et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool... Ca le mettait hors de lui, ça le dégoûtait de voir l'autre footeux débarquer comme si de rien n'était et se taper toute la gloire ! Il aurait du le laisser se faire planter tout à l'heure, tiens ! Non, non... quand même pas, mais...ce n'était pas juste ! Lui, avait veillé sur Kagami toute la soirée (bon à part durant le court laps de temps pendant lequel il s'était retrouvé bloqué aux toilettes dans une fâcheuse posture !), ça devrait compter aussi, bordel !

« Ils sont si mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Heu... sérieusement Momoi ?

Comment lui dire que non, ce n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé ?

« Ils me filent la gerbe, ouais... »

Ah bah oui, tiens. Comme ça, ça marchait aussi !

« Dai-chan ! » Le gronda son amie, signe que tout était redevenu normal.

« Dis donc Satsuki, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Monsieur Baltringue ait été dans le coin, juste quant on avait besoin de lui ? »

« Heu... c'est sûrement une coïncidence ! » Tenta t-elle de noyer le poisson.

Sans grand succès.

Aomine n'était pas dupe.

« Dis donc... qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien ! Je le jure ! » Rougit Momoi.

« Et tu t'imagines que j'vais te croire, peut-être ? »

« Beeeennn il se peut que je lui ai ACCIDENTELLEMENT envoyé un message en début de soirée pour lui dire où on allait passer la nuit et vers quelle heure on comptait rentrer...? »

« Ah putain, je le savais ! »

« Dai-chan ! Langage ! »

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Soupira t-il, blasé.

Et déçu.

Surtout déçu.

Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement de la faute de Momoi. Il savait que ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais elle venait de foutre en l'air toutes ses chances avec...

Non. Rien du tout. Ne pas penser à ça...

C'était stupide...

De son côté, Hyuga enleva sa veste de jogging et aida Kagami à l'enfiler pour couvrir son torse, toujours aussi nu. A croire que ce sale ricain était un putain d'exhib'... ce qui n'étonnerait qu'à moitié Aomine, à bien y réfléchir. Néanmoins, une fois habillé, Kagami rendit sa chemise à Aomine.

« Tu peux garder mon maillot, tu me le rendras plus tard. »

Sage décision parce que, de toute façon, Aomine ne pouvait décemment pas se balader torse poil dans les transports en commun. Ni lui rendre son T-shirt dans cet état lamentable de crasse. Bien entendu, il demanderait (ou plutôt supplierait) sa mère de le laver avant de le redonner à son propriétaire.

« Hyuga a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner chez moi. Je vous aurai bien invités à dormir à l'appartement, mais mon père est là et j'ai plus de place. En plus, je ne voudrai pas que vos parents s'inquiètent. »

Très juste.

Aomine zyeuta sa montre et il en arriva à la même conclusion, ne relevant même pas le fait que l'as du Japon allait reconduire le tigre américain jusqu'à sa tanière... (et sans doute en profiter comme il se devait. Quoique... pas nécessairement puisque Tigre Senior ne permettrait peut-être pas une telle chose sous son toit...) Il serait dommage de se faire intercepter par sa mère en rentrant trop tard !

« Ouais, t'as raison... il se fait tard. Moi et Satsuki on va essayer de choper le dernier bus de nuit. »

« Demain après-midi, si j'arrive à me lever, je vais faire un street basket avec Kuroko et Kise... ça te dit de venir après l'entraînement ? »

« Ok, ouais. Je passerai. » Assura la panthère, pas sûre non plus de parvenir à quitter son lit.

« Génial ! A demain alors. Rentrez bien. »

« Soyez prudents. » Conseilla même Hyuga, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Les deux paires (couples ?) se séparèrent donc, prenant des chemins opposés... Aomine était étonnamment silencieux et calme, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce que lui racontait cette pipelette de Momoi. Bon, il capta quand même qu'elle était plutôt ravie de son coup et il y avait de quoi. Elle semblait être parvenue à rabibocher les deux tigres... Et imbibé comme il l'était, Kagami ne serait pas farouche ce soir, si d'aventure, Kojiro décidait de tenter quelque chose...

Argh non !

Aomine ne devait pas penser à ça ! Ca ne le regardait pas (argument en carton), mais surtout, il ne VOULAIT PAS savoir ce qui allait se passer entre ses deux rivaux ! Bon ok, en vrai, il en crevait d'envie, mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la réponse...

Purée... là, c'était vraiment mort pour lui, non ? Hyuga venait de prendre une avance conséquente sur lui... Il ferait vraiment mieux d'abandonner et de passer à autre chose...

Dire qu'il avait presque embrassé Kagami...

Tout ça pour ça... quelle poisse !

Se traînant péniblement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, les deux potes du jardin d'enfant attendirent ensemble...

Pourvu qu'Aomine arrive avant sa mère au moins... C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Relevant le bras pour regarder une dernière fois sa montre, il remarqua à nouveau le numéro de téléphone d'Hitomi qui trônait toujours fièrement sur son biceps, tel une valeureuse médaille de guerre...

Un léger sourire prit alors place sur son visage.

Au bout du compte, la soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise...

Il avait même eu droit à un lot de consolation de premier choix...

* * *

Se hissant tant bien que mal jusqu'au palier de sa porte, Aomine se surpris à maudit l'ascenseur d'être encore en panne. Momoi, quant à elle, avait opté pour continuer sa grimpette pieds nus. Ses chaussures à talons la faisaient bien trop souffrir pour qu'elle les tolère ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus !

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément (et pas très efficacement) le trou de la serrure, quelqu'un se cogna à lui...

Aomine se figea, de la sueur perlant sur son front malgré la fatigue...

Il craignait le pire. Comme si, par le simple fait de se retourner, il risquait de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un fantôme ! (sa hantise, dans tous les sens du terme et sans mauvais jeu de mots!)

« Daiki, c'est toi mon poussin ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Mais le spectre en question ne termina pas sa phrase. Car il n'était autre que l'impétueuse Natsuki Aomine...

… fraîchement (plus si fraîche, d'ailleurs) débarquée de son dîner, qui, au vu de l'heure matinale, s'était éternisé en un autre lieu plus noctambule.

Les deux membres de la famille Aomine se jaugèrent silencieusement de la tête aux pieds, comme pour déterminer lequel avait fait le plus de folies de son corps...

Peu certaine de pouvoir gagner à ce petit jeu, (sans doute à cause de sa mine brouillée par la nicotine et l'alcool) Natsuki céda la première.

« Ok, jeune homme. Voici le marché : je ne dis rien, si tu ne dis rien non plus. »

« Vendu. » Abdiqua Aomine, sautant sur cette occasion trop belle pour qu'il la laisse filer.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il allait pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi... et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Au vu du manque de combativité et de la démarche plus que douteuse de sa chère mère, le fils en conclut que sa mamounette adorée avait également eu droit à sa somme de déboires... Quant à savoir si cette somme était plus importante que la sienne, disons que Daiki lui laissait le bénéfice du doute...

Ne souhaitant pas la harceler de questions (pour l'instant, il était trop fatigué pour se lancer dans un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme), Aomine entra donc à sa suite.

Mieux valait garder le silence. (leçon n°1 apprise de sa fliquette de mère !)

D'un côté, comme de l'autre.

Parce que devoir faire la leçon à sa propre génitrice...

… n'était pas un traumatisme qu'Aomine se sentait capable de surmonter.

Même aujourd'hui.

SURTOUT aujourd'hui...

* * *

 **Et voilàààà la torture s'achève ENFIN !**

 **Qu'est-ce que j'ai souffert pour pondre ce machin, je vous assure ! XD**

 **Alors vous avez le droit de me flageller et de me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé !**

 **Surtout, exprimez-vous !**

 **De même, si par chance (ou par indulgence), vous avez apprécié cette modeste contribution à l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

 **En tous cas, Paphilionne tu as eu ta réponse XD !**

 **Bref, les filles, vous étiez toutes très proches de la vérité ! Effectivement, Aomine n'a pas assuré sexuellement parlant (ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner), mais la surprise, c'est qu'il va avoir l'occasion de se rattraper avec Hitomi, apparemment... Alors attendez-vous à réentendre parler de la demoiselle dans un avenir (plus ou moins) proche !**

 **Je vous aime et vous bisouille en vous souhaitant une bonne semaine !**

 **Sur ce, je vais me coucher en essayant d'oublier ce désastre !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite (qui sera meilleure, je l'espère !) de cette histoire !**


	8. Au nom de la Lune !

**Hey bonsoir les girlz !  
**

 **Quoi ? Comment ? Déjà de retour ? Et oui, je n'y peux rien, vos adorables reviews m'ont gonflée à bloc ! Je vais encore me répéter, mais je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager ! Et celles qui lisent anonymement cette fiction aussi, bien-sûr ! Sans oublier celles qui me "follow" et me mettent en "fav" !**

 **Sans votre soutien, cette histoire n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour ou alors, elle aurait été abandonnée dans un coin, après seulement un ou deux chapitres !**

 **Grâce à vous, j'ai également pu battre mon record personnel de reviews et vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point cela me touche !**

 **(Petite parenthèse : je tenais à vous rassurer : OUI, IL Y AURA BIEN DU KAGA X AO DANS CETTE FIC, comme promis et annoncé dans le résumé ! Simplement, je vous demande d'être un peu patientes, car je prends volontairement mon temps pour poser les enjeux et faire monter la sauce ! En effet, je trouve cela moins "amusant" et "intéressant" si Aomine n'a pas de rival digne de ce nom... C'est pourquoi la fiction peut paraître un peu lente, mais je vous assure que je vous donnerai ce que vous souhaitez ! :D)**

 **Bravo à celles qui avaient vu venir le coup du bar gay et de la panne, au fait !**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre assez consistant. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas indigeste comme la tonne de bonbons que certaines d'entre vous ne manqueront pas de récolter ce soir dans les rues ! D'ailleurs, hasard ou non, on peut quasiment dire que c'est un chapitre "spécial Halloween" parce qu'il est question de costumes/déguisements dans la première partie de l'histoire (en italique).**

 **Je souhaite que ce chapitre vous plaise et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _C'était une de ces nuits d'été plus fraîches que les autres. Le vent soufflait, balayant les quelques feuilles cuivrées que les arbres avaient commencés à perdre. La lune, pleine, était très haute dans le ciel, mais un amas de nuages grisâtres la dissimulait. Tous les éléments naturels annonçaient un automne précoce._

 _Aomine frissonna en sentant la brise un peu froide venir embrasser sa clavicule._

 _Il faisait des paniers._

 _Il reconnaissait l'endroit..._

 _C'était le terrain de street basketball situé près de chez Kagami, celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois ou plus exactement, l'endroit où Aomine était venu défier la nouvelle lumière de son ancienne ombre._

 _Quelle heure était-il ?_

 _Il avait perdu la notion du temps..._

 _Les lieux étaient déserts._

 _Enfin, pas tout à fait._

 _Nigou était là, près de lui. Le chien de Kuroko remuait joyeusement la queue et venait parfois se loger entre ses jambes. Alalala toujours dans ses pattes, cette petite crapule ! Mais qui pourrait résister à l'adorable bouille du chiot ? Pas Aomine en tous cas. Il ne loupait en effet jamais une occasion de venir caresser Nigou, dès qu'il le voyait. Il adorait lui chatouiller le ventre en particulier._

 _Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'Aomine avait toujours voulu un chien, mais sa mère le lui avait constamment refusé, prétextant que leur appartement était bien trop petit pour accueillir un animal._

 _Oui, bon, ça, c'était l'excuse bateau, mais en réalité, Aomine soupçonnait plutôt le fait que sa tendre maman ait peur que son fiston se lasse un peu trop rapidement de la bête et que ce soit ELLE qui soit obligée de devoir lui donner à manger, le sortir etc... Et entre nous soit dit, Natsuki avait déjà bien à faire en devant s'occuper d'UN seul enfant, alors s'il fallait en plus en ajouter un « second », elle risquait de jeter l'éponge._

 _Parce que oui, au final pour la jolie brune, Aomine était aussi peu autonome qu'un chien._

 _C'est vrai quoi ! Son fils ne pouvait pas se nourrir seul, ni subvenir à ses besoins. Déjà, c'était limite s'il se lavait convenablement et régulièrement, même lorsqu'elle le lui rappelait !_

 _Donc, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'encombrer d'un chien totalement dépendant à ses maîtres..._

 _Ce qu'Aomine désapprouvait fortement, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la faire changer d'avis à ce sujet..._

 _C'est pourquoi, il se contentait de câliner Nigou jusqu'à plus soif, dès qu'il apercevait la bestiole. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour faire le plein de tendresse !_

 _Et Nigou en redemandait ! Enfin... sauf quant IL était là._

 _Son bien nommé rival... que soit sur le terrain, ou dans le cœur de Kuroko et Nigou._

 _KAGAMI._

 _Dès que le chien l'apercevait, il délaissait Aomine et fonçait harceler Kagami. C'était comme si le rouge était un os à moelle géant, tant il attirait systématiquement tous les représentants de la race canine ! C'en était même ridicule, par moment. Combien de fois Aomine avait surpris Kagami se faire courser par des chiens errants ? Sûrement pas autant de fois qu'il avait vu des chiens de compagnie se retourner sur le passage du tigre et ensuite tirer sur leurs laisses pour essayer de le rejoindre._

 _A se demander ce qu'ils lui trouvaient !_

 _Ca venait peut-être de l'après rasage qu'il utilisait ?_

 _Ou bien..._

 _Oh non..._

 _Ne me dites pas que..._

… _les chiens aussi seraient attirés par CA !? Comme les gays ?_

 _Décidément, c'était « Kagami Fucker à l'école des Empaffés », avec sa braguette magique ! Même les chiens semblaient sous le charme de son roseau enchanté, tels les rats du conte « le joueur de flûte de Hamelin » !_

 _Aomine secoua la tête, blasé. Putain que le rouge le soûlait. C'était pas possible à quel point il le gavait..._

 _Personne ne semblait en mesure de résister au tout puissant Kagami, le Miracle qui n'en était pas un et qui, pourtant, avait vaincu toute la fameuse Génération des Skittles..._

 _« Prends ça dans ta face saloperie de Double-Sourcils ! » Asséna Aomine en lançant rageusement son ballon dans l'arceau._

 _Panier._

 _Nigou aboya comme pour le féliciter et Aomine sourit, se baissant au dessus du petit être qu'il abreuva de caresses._

 _Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça ne le frappait que maintenant mais... où était Kuroko ?_

 _Mais brusquement, Nigou se mit à grogner et il retroussa les babines de manière menaçante. Aomine recula sa main, étonné par l'agressivité de son compagnon. D'ordinaire, Nigou était aussi amical qu'une peluche, alors que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Aomine lui avait-il fait mal ou l'aurait-il touché accidentellement à un endroit qu'il n'appréciait pas ?_

 _Soudain, le terre se mit à trembler et Aomine tomba à la renverse. Le sol béton s'ouvrit en deux à quelques mètres de lui et une épaisse fumée se dégagea du trou creusé par la secousse._

 _Aomine cligna des yeux, prenant Nigou contre lui pour le protéger. Merde... il s'était éraflé les coudes en chutant... Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Un séisme ? En plein nuit ? Au cœur de Tokyo ? Et cette fumée grisâtre qui sortait de la faille... était-ce de la poussière ? Ou un gaz toxique ?_

 _Nigou se débattait furieusement, poils hérissés et Aomine devait le tenir fermement pour éviter que le chiot ne lui échappe. Il le glissa donc à l'intérieur de son sweat capuche, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser. Mais cette tentative pour le rassurer échoua, comme les aboiements du chien de Kuroko ne cessaient pas._

 _« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _Aomine avait vu une fois dans un reportage à la télévision (à se demander comment il était tombé là-dessus et surtout, par quel miracle, il n'avait pas zappé...), que les animaux avaient des sens si aiguisés qu'il leur était possible de sentir les catastrophes naturelles, avant même qu'elles ne se produisent. Ainsi, les éléphants avaient détecté plusieurs heures à l'avance le terrible tsunami de Phuket et ils étaient partis se réfugier dans les hauteurs pour l'éviter, avant qu'il ne frappe la côte. Aomine se demandait si c'était la même chose dans ce cas précis. Mais... il y a encore quelques minutes, Nigou semblait heureux et détendu alors... pourquoi il..._

 _Le brun ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse._

 _Un bruit sourd d'éboulement et de gravas qu'on déplaçait rompit le silence mort et une **MAIN** géante émergea de la fissure. Elle était reliée à un très long et fin bras métallique. Une lumière rouge perçante fendit le nuage de fumée, faisant frémit d'effroi Aomine, toujours couché sur le bitume. _

_Un grincement froid et sinistre se fit entendre et Nigou redoubla de férocité. A tel point que le chiot parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Aomine et il se rua sur le... heu robot géant (?) qui était en train d'émerger des entrailles de la terre._

 _D'un coup de bras, il fouetta l'air et il éjecta le canidé dans les airs. Choqué, Aomine se releva d'un bond et il rattrapa l'animal blessé in extremis. (heureusement qu'il était habitué à recevoir les passes éclair de Kuroko, ça servait occasionnellement en dehors du terrain !)_

 _Le pauvre toutou jappait faiblement, durement touché par le coup et Aomine sentit son cœur s'emballer de peur. Si jamais le chiot y laissait sa peau, Kuroko allait le tuer !_

 _Bordel, il ne devait pas traîner ici et il devait surtout conduire Nigou en lieu sûr, loin de cette chose de film de science fiction !_

 _Mais le créature ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille (bionique) et elle attaqua de plus belle, comme si elle venait de lire dans les pensées d'Aomine. Coupant court à toute tentative de fuite, elle fit trébucher le brun, qui esquiva un premier coup grâce à ses réflexes de panthère, mais pas le second, malheureusement. Chutant lourdement et sentant sa dernière heure arriver, puisque le robot à un seul œil levait à nouveau le bras au dessus de lui, Aomine ferma les yeux et il serra Nigou fort contre lui pour le protéger..._

 _C'est alors que..._

 _« Fire Soul ! » Invoqua une voix familière derrière Aomine._

 _Une colonne de feu s'abattit sur le bras du monstre..._

 _« Supreme Thunder ! »_

… _. bientôt doublé par une tempête d'électricité._

 _Tétanisé pour la frayeur, Aomine mit quelques secondes à réagir pendant que le monstre repliait son bras mécanique pour se défaire des flammes et de la foudre._

 _Tournant timidement la tête, le brun aperçut..._

 _OH BORDEL DE MERDE !_

 _« Akashi ? Midorima ? »_

 _Pas de doute, c'était bien eux._

 _Vêtus d'uniforme d'écolières. Avec jupettes extra courtes de rigueur. Celui de Midorima était à dominante verte et celui d'Akashi rouge._

 _Aomine les reconnut immédiatement._

 _Power ranger vert et Power ranger rouge..._

 _Heu... nan mauvaise série... !_

… _. SAILOR JUPITER ET SAILOR MARS ! (cette fois, c'est la bonne !)_

 _Posant Nigou sur ses genoux, le brun se frotta les yeux, incrédule._

 _ATTENDS C'EST QUOIII CE DELIRE ?_

 _« Daiki, tout va bien ? » Demanda Akashi._

 _« Va te mettre à l'abri au lieu de rester planté là, nanodayo ! » Ordonna sèchement Midorima._

 _En effet, le monstre semblait prêt à repasser à l'attaque, comme si les pouvoirs combinés de l'ancien capitaine et de son vice capitaine n'avaient fait que l'effleurer._

 _« Tetsuya ! Ryota ! C'est à vous ! »_

 _Sortant de l'ombre, non loin d'Akashi et de Midorima, Kuroko et Kise firent leur entrée en scène..._

… _ou plutôt..._

 _SAILOR MERCURE (ce qui allait comme un gant à Kuroko étant donné qu'elle avait le pouvoir de se cacher derrière une brume moussante, tel Kuroko et ses talents fantômatiques) ET SAILOR VENUS ! (l'archétype de la Genki Girl qui écume énergiquement les karaoké, bah... comme Kise, en fait. Nickel.)_

 _Ouvrant des yeux gros comme des œufs d'autruche, Aomine n'en revenait pas._

 _« Shabon Spray ! » Cria Kuroko._

 _« Venus Love me Chain ! » S'exclama Kise à son tour._

 _Une pluie de cœurs lumineux (nan, mais sérieusement, ça faisait vraiment mal ce truc ? Pas étonnant que ce soit Kise qui ait hérité d'un pouvoir de fiotte pareil !) et de bulles de savon (?) s'abattit sur leur agresseur, engendrant un brouillard épais qui dissimula un instant Aomine._

 _Et alors qu'il s'attendait maintenant à voir débarquer Momoi en Sailor Moon, parce que, soyons fou, ce serait la suite logique de ce bazar festif... sa meilleure amie débarqua enfin pour le sortir de là. Sauf qu'elle ne portait pas la tenue de combat de la Guerrière de la Lune, mais celle de sa fille : Chibi Usa. Ah ben oui, normal, c'était une marinière rose, forcément..._

 _« Mouuuuh Dai-chan ! Tu pèses lourd ! Lève-toi gros feignant, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une sieste ! » Maugréa t-elle en tirant sur la capuche du brun pour le tirer loin d'ici._

 _Ouais enfin bon, là, elle était en train de l'étrangler plus qu'autre chose et puis, ce n'était pas très sympa de critiquer le passe-temps favori d'Aomine ! Le jeune homme ne faisait pas exprès d'être tétanisé de la sorte en conséquence de quoi, ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Momoi savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps pour agir et sa marge de manœuvre était donc extrêmement réduite, car l'illusion lancée par Kuroko était limitée. Bientôt, la brume se dissiperait et à ce moment-là, mieux valait qu'Aomine et Momoi se trouvent LOIN du monstre. Genre, hors de portée, de préférence !_

 _Visiblement pas disposé à bouger son cul, Aomine semblait même prendre racine. En effet, difficile de se lever, tant il tremblait de tous ses membres, paralysé par la crainte ! Ah bah oui tiens, très virile comme attitude ! Et dire qu'il trouvait les jupettes affriolantes de ses camarades fort à propos, il n'était pas mieux, lui !_

 _Par chance, les renforts arrivèrent et Aomine se sentit soulevé avec facilité..._

 _Et il s'agissait de nul autre que Murasakibara, grimé en Sailor Saturne. (violet oblige)_

 _Sucre d'orge à la bouche, il chargea Aomine sur son épaule, tel un vieux sac à patates et il l'évacua en marchant tranquillement._

 _« Mine-chin, tu ne dois pas rester par terre, c'est sale et dangereux. » Expliqua le géant._

 _Nan sans déconner ?_

 _En tous cas, il le posa sain et sauf près de ses ex-coéquipiers. Purée... les jupes étaient vraiment courtes... c'était tout juste s'il ne voyait pas dépasser leurs... aaarrrgghhh nan ! Aomine s'interdit de penser (et de regarder) une telle HORREUR. Parce que CA, c'était encore plus FLIPPANT que le monstre qui avait décidé de les changer en pâtée pour Nigou._

 _« Aomine-kun, tu n'as rien ? »_

 _« Gnaaaa Aominecchi ! J'étais si inquiet pour toi ! » Couina Force Jaune, en se jetant dans ses bras._

 _Aomine se tendit. Ok, Kise restait comme toujours le moins masculin de la bande, mais qu'il contienne ses émotions, merde ! Même Momoi n'avait pas osé lui sauter au cou ! Repoussant le joueur de Kaijo, Aomine se tourna vers ses « amis »._

 _« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »_

 _« On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! » Le coupa autoritairement Midorima, qui pianotait sur un clavier miniature (rangé dans un POUDRIER A MAQUILLAGE)._

 _« Shintaro a raison, nous devons vaincre cet alien. Et tu dois nous aider Daiki. »_

 _« Oui. Nous devons protéger les habitants de Tokyo. » Poursuivit Kuroko, en récupérant son précieux Numéro 2._

 _« Mais... je voulais juste jouer au basket moi... » Se plaignit égoïstement l'as._

 _C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet extraterrestre à la manque sorte du sol (d'ailleurs, les aliens ne sont-ils pas censés être de petits hommes verts qui viennent de l'ESPACE, et non pas des MECCHA QUI POUSSENT COMME DES PISSENLITS ?)_

 _Soudainement, plusieurs câbles en métal jaillirent de l'écran de buée et attrapèrent une à une les guerrières ! Malgré les cris de ces dernières, le monstre ne les lâcha pas, serrant fermement sa prise autour de leurs tailles pour les neutraliser. Aomine assista impuissant à la débâcle de l'équipe de secours et Kuroko eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer Nigou dans les bras avant de se faire enlever._

 _Le brouillard humide partit en fumée (ahahaha... nan, ce jeu de mots était pourri...) et Aomine constata avec horreur de tous ses amis s'étaient fait capturer par des..._

 _TENTACULES ENORMES QUI DANSAIENT DANS LE DOS DU ROBOT._

 _!_

 _NAN MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE MACHIN ? ET DE QUEL GENRE DE HENTAI SORTAIT-IL ? !_

 _Aomine resta impuissant face à la détresse de ses compagnons. Harcelés par les tentacules qui les dépouillaient de toute trace d'énergie vitale, les vaillantes Sailors hurlaient leur détresse et leur douleur._

 _Hypnotisé par le spectacle funeste qui s'offrait à lui, ce fut à cet instant qu'Aomine réalisa qu'on lui parlait._

 _« Aomine-chan ! Tu dois te transformer toi aussi ! Il faut aider tes amis ! »_

 _Hein ? Que... ? Mais d'où venait cette voix ?_

 _Un peu lent du cerveau (cette vérité absolue étant exacerbée par les évènements), Aomine mit du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était nul autre que Nigou qui s'adressait à présent directement à lui. Et en langage humain, s'il vous plaît !_

 _Au comble du choc, Aomine manqua de lâcher le brave animal !_

 _« Waaaaaaaaaah ?! Tu parles ?! »_

 _« Oui ! Waaaf ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »_

 _Un symbole en forme de croissant de lune scintilla alors sur le front du chiot eeeeeeetttt... cela ne surprit même pas Aomine. Pour être honnête, rien ne le surprenait plus, à ce stade. Nigou se concentra et il fit apparaître une broche en forme de... BALLON DE BASKET sur le torse d'Aomine (l'objet choisi en guise de broche était une délicate attention de la part de Nigou)._

 _« Répète après-moi Aomine-chan ! 'Pouvoir du prisme lunaire, transforme-moi' ! »_

 _NO WAY ! PAS QUESTION QU'IL DISE CA ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! CA SERAIT QUOI LA PROCHAINE ETAPE, METTRE UN STRING ET FAIRE DU POLE DANCE AUTOUR D'UN POTEAU DE BASKET ?_

 _«Nous comptons sur toi Daiki ! »_

 _« Tu peux y arriver ! Même si tu n'es qu'un crétin, nanodayo ! »_

 _« Mine-chin... si tu nous aides, je partagerai mes Nerunerune avec toi. »_

 _« Dai-chaaaan ! Au secours ! »_

 _« Aominecchi ! Toi seul... peux vaincre cet alien qui n'a aucun goût pour la mode ! »_

 _« Tu dois croire en l'âme des cartes, Aomine-kun. Le ballon est ton ami. Prie la déesse Athéna ! » Conseilla Kuroko, mélangeant les phrases clés héroïques de plusieurs shonen cultes._

 _Face aux supplications de ses amis, Aomine abdiqua finalement._

 _« Et merde... »_

 _Il posa Nigou/Luna et il brandit sa broche vers le ciel._

 _« POUVOIR DU PRISME LUNAIRE, TRANSFORME-MOI ! »_

 _Générique !_

 _Transformation baddass (ou plutôt, girly) ! Explosion de paillettes, de petits poneys et de couleurs pastelles !_

 _(Au passage, l'auteure s'est souvent demandée pourquoi les vilains monstres ne profitaient jamais de la looooongue phase de cosplay pour attaquer les Sailors. Bah ouais ! Les méchants attendent toujours poliment la fin de la transformation, avant de lancer les hostilités ! C'est débile ! Autant agir pendant qu'elles sont inoffensives, non ? Bref, encore un mystère de plus à résoudre !)_

 _Maquillé, coiffé de deux jolis macarons et affublé d'une tenue aussi sexy que grotesque, Aomine était à présent prêt à botter des culs (ou prêt à se faire bannir de la Tokyo Comic Con, puisque les mâles cosplayés en filles sont interdits d'entrée cette année) ! Il se sentait galvanisé par l'énergie que lui procurait ses nouveaux pouvoirs (à moins que ce ne soit par la couleur de sa manière, qui mettait si bien en valeur son teint caramélisé)._

 _A fond dans son rôle et adoptant même une pose ridicule, il menaça :_

 _« Au nom de ma lune, je vais te punir ! »_

 _Ouais, bon, sa tirade était APPROXIMATIVEMENT exacte, à un ou deux mots près, mais pas de quoi en faire un scandale ! Disons que c'était son interprétation personnelle de la phrase d'intro de Sailor Moon..._

… _. Modernisée à la sauce Aomine, qui avait pris quelques libertés avec le texte original._

 _Pour autant, le robot n'attendit pas les applaudissements du public pour s'activer ! Une tentacule fondit sur Aomine, qui sauta pour l'éviter. Fiiiou c'était pas passé loin ! Un cratère ornait le sol à l'endroit où se trouvait Aomine il y a encore quelques secondes. Le monstre ne rigolait pas. Pour preuve, les valeureuses Sailors (toujours prisonnières et à bout de force), avaient perdu connaissance. Seul Kise continuait à gémir, mais Aomine était persuadé que le blond serait capable de geindre, même en étant inconscient..._

 _Retombant gracieusement sur le béton, Aomine ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide cette fois pour éviter la deuxième salve. Un tentacule s'empara alors de lui, serpentant amoureusement autour de son corps. C'était froid... dur..._

 _La gigantesque tige le serrait de plus en plus fort et Aomine sentait ses organes se faire mortellement comprimer. Il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait, il ne lâchait pas sa prise. Même les aboiements furieux de Nigou au pied du robot n'y changeaient rien._

 _Non ! Ce n'était pas censé se finir comme ça !_

 _Il ne pouvait pas mourir broyé avant d'être devenu une star de la NBA et surtout, il ne pouvait pas mourir VIERGE ! Qu'allait penser la police en trouvant son corps, vêtu de cette tenue douteuse ? Qu'il avait été victime d'un règlement de comptes entre gangs de cosplayeurs d'Akibahara ?_

 _Mais en vérité, Aomine n'allait pas tarder à comprendre qu'il y avait PIRE comme mort..._

 _Plus humiliant encore..._

 _Un tentacule un peu visqueux (était-ce de l'huile ?) et plus petit au niveau de la circonférence que celui qui le tenait actuellement sortit de l'avant du robot. Sans aucune forme de politesse, il vint lui flatter les fesses, avant de se glisser sous sa jupe. Aomine frissonna de dégoût en sentant la chose gluante toucher ses jambes nues, laissant des traces collantes sur sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant._

 _Non, le plus inquiétant, c'était que le bleu avait sans doute eu RAISON précédemment en se demandant de quel genre de Hentai débarquait cette créature. Parce que de Sentai à Hentai, il n'y a qu'un pas et ON ETAIT EN PLEIN DEDANS LA !_

 _TENTACLE RAAAAPE !_

 _Effectivement, le robot extraterrestre lui pelotait à présent allègrement l'enrejambe et les hanches, tâtant le terrain pour trouver la porte d'entrée ? Ou de sortie ? Aomine ne savait plus très bien, mais en tous cas, il avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois dans des films, alors il connaissait la prochaine étape de ce tripotage en règle !_

 _Protestant en hurlant à plein poumons lorsque le monstre lui arracha sa petite culotte blanche en dentelle, Aomine fut vite réduit au silence par un AUTRE tentacule tout aussi dégueulasse que son petit copain. Celui-ci força l'entrée de ses lèvres et le palet du brun fit plus ample connaissance avec le liquide poisseux qui suintait de la tige d'acier._

 _Et c'était carrément immonde !_

 _Encore pire en bouche ! Gélatineux, collant, avec un arrière-goût désagréable qu'Aomine ne parvenait pas à identifier (et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi)... la courageuse panthère en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. LA situation ne s'améliora pas quand Tentacule B entama des vas et vient obscènes dans sa bouche, pendant que Tentacule A commençait à cercler son... heu... intimité ?_

 _Tremblant comme une feuille, au bord de la rupture psychique, Aomine aurait préféré s'évanouir comme ses amis, plutôt que d'assister à ce spectacle désagréable et dérangeant dont il allait également être la victime..._

 _Adieu dignité !_

 _Et Adieu virginité aussi, mais pas dans le sens qu'il aurait souhaité !_

 _Putain, mais pourquoi le roi des petits hommes verts avait-il envoyé un robot amateur de petits culs masculins sur Terre ? Bon ok, Aomine se savait irrésistible, mais quand même ! Il fallait toujours que ce genre de conneries tombe sur lui ! C'était déprimant, horrible, contre nature..._

 _Sa première (et sans doute seule !) expérience sexuelle allait avoir lieu avec un robot sans âme et ses tentacules perverses._

 _La classe..._

 _Essayant vainement de resserrer les jambes pour lui barrer la route et de mordre ce putain de machin qui lui envahissait la bouche, Aomine luttait à présent pour sa survie ET son pucelage. Malheureusement, ses tentatives avortées n'avaient aucun effet sur le démon en rut..._

 _Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le tentacule le plus gros appuya sur un orifice dissimulé par deux rondeurs affolantes. Il poussa doucement pour pénétrer l'anneau musculaire et Aomine lâcha un cri sourd, quand tout à coup..._

 _Un objet tranchant érafla sévèrement Tentacule A, qui saigna (!. Le robot émit un cri de douleur_

 _profond et caverneux, lâchant Aomine en repliant son tentacule blessé. L'as se réceptionna aussi souplement que possible et atterrit sur le sol sans trop de bobo. Soupirant de soulagement, il aperçut près de lui, plantée dans le béton, une rose rouges aux aiguilles maculées du sans verdâtre du robot. (qui ne devait pas en être un finalement, puisqu'il pissait du sang et non pas du carburant)_

 _Nigou rejoignit Aomine et lécha un peu la substance crado qui recouvrait encore ses cuisses. Bwaaaah CRADO ! Aomine piqua un fard et éloigna l'innocent chiot de là. Ah... c'était bien les clébards de goûter n'importe quoi..._

 _Mais bien vite, il chercha du regard l'auteur de ce sauvetage efficace._

 _Ne serait-ce que pour le remercier. En tout bien, tout honneur, hein !_

 _« La lune est si belle ce soir... pourquoi vouloir l'assombrir ? » Interrogea un homme, perché sur l'arceau de basket._

 _Aomine écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée._

 _Ce mec c'était..._

 _KAGAMI !_

 _Habillé en heu... magicien ? Avec costume, haut de forme et masque... attends une seconde... non..._

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh !_

 _L'HOMME MASQUE !_

 _Kagami était donc l'Homme Masqué ! (ouep, ça collait niveau stature et couleur de cheveux)_

 _Logique, puisque toutes l'équipe des Sailors – ou presque – y était passé déjà !_

 _Voltigeant avec la grâce d'un gymnaste olympique, Kagami vint se poser devant Aomine. Le monstre, peu ravi qu'on lui pique sa poupée gonflable faite de chair et d'os, repassa à l'attaque, brandissant deux tentacules cette fois. Chouette, un pour chacun des protagonistes encore debout ! (apparemment, les chiens n'étaient pas la cam' de cet alien libidineux... il préférait les jeunes hommes... youpi !)_

 _Mais Kagami s'interposa sans hésiter, dégainant sa canne de gentleman._

 _« Sailor Moon, à toi ! »_

 _« Qu... quoi ? » Articula difficilement Aomine, en se frottant très élégamment le postérieur (qui l'avait échappé belle !)_

 _« Achève ce monstre ! » Exigea Kagami, occupé à frapper les tiges de métal avec sa canne._

 _« Heu ok... »_

 _Et comment était-il cessé faire ça exactement ? Bon... d'habitude, Sailor Moon utilisait son sceptre ou sa tiare, mais lui il... oh tiens ! Son ballon de basketball délaissé vint cogner son pied gauche et Aomine s'en saisit. Ahhhh non, ce n'était pas le moment d'aller faire des paniers, mais l'instinct de scoreur de brun venait de reprendre le dessus._

 _Il se mit alors à dribbler férocement vers le monstre, tel une panthère noire en pleine chasse et il lança sa balle de toutes ses forces, en plein dans l'oeil rouge du bestiau. (qui était sûrement son point faible, étant donné que ce genre de monstres a TOUJOURS un point faible bien visible quelque part !)_

 _Et bingo, Aomine avait vu juste !_

 _Le monstre tomba à la renverse, faisant trembler la terre quant il s'effondra. Il relâcha même par la même occasion les autres Sailors qui recouvrèrent instantanément leurs esprits._

 _« Félicitations Daiki. » Sourit Akashi._

 _Il était rassurant de voir que tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre : Midorima se plaignait – comme d'habitude - en époussetant sa jupe couverte de poussière et de bave (?) et Muraskibara dévorait un sachet de chips. (où l'avait-il dégoté ? Mystère !)_

 _De son côté, Kuroko câlinait Nigou. Quant à Kise, il câlinait Kuroko, ne laissant que peu de place à Momoi qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir sa part du gâteau-fantôme elle aussi._

 _Aomine frémit doucement en sentant que l'Homme Masqué, Kagami donc, avait posé sa cape sur ses épaules. Etrangement, le brun remarqua tout juste que son costume de guerrière était déchiré par endroits, suite à sa rencontre traumatisante avec ce foutu tentacule..._

 _« Tu vas prendre froid. » Murmura Kagami, en le couvrant bien._

 _Les joues de l'as des Miracles prirent feu et cet état de fait empira lorsque Kagami attrapa délicatement sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus. Tirant nerveusement sur sa jupe pour couvrir ses fesses qui prenaient librement l'air suite à l'intervention musclée du robot, Aomine nota que le minuscule bout de tissu avait tendance à se soulever un peu trop à son goût... Et ce n'était pas à cause du vent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Disons que la proximité de Kagami était en partie responsable d'une certaine réaction physique chez Aomine et..._

 _Mince, il espérait que personne ne voyait ça ! Comment pouvait-il être excité par un simple bisou, surtout après avoir frôlé le viol tentaculaire !? C'était à n'y rien comprendre... !_

 _Et pour couronner le tout, comme s'il avait deviné l'érection gênante qui commençait à poindre sous la jupette d'Aomine, Kagami le prit dans ses bras à la façon des jeunes mariés. Puis, le rouge salua les Sailor, tandis qu'il s'éloignait en sautant de toit en toit avec sa dulcinée pendue au cou... sans doute pour la ramener à son nid d'amour et l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions...  
_

* * *

Cette fois, Aomine ne se réveilla pas en sursaut. C'était toujours ça de pris… Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais pour cela, pas d'inquiétude, il lui suffisait de consulter son téléphone portable. Pas pour regarder l'heure, non, mais pour voir combien de messages et d'appels en absence il avait reçus de la part de Momoi. En effet, la rose ne manquait jamais de le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il « oubliait » (volontairement ou non) ses entraînements de basket…

Le soleil perçait à travers les stores de sa chambre et vu comment l'astre tapait, pas besoin d'être Einstein (ou Midorima) pour deviner que la journée était déjà bien entamée… Et c'était parfaitement normal, si l'on considérait l'heure tardive à laquelle il était rentré au bercail hier (ou plutôt aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de la nuit, vers 3h du matin).

En cela, Aomine était un peu comme un gros chat : s'il n'avait pas ses quatorze heures de sommeil quotidien, il était franchement ronchon… et là, il ne les avait clairement pas. Mais il ferait avec. Les yeux encore fermés, bâillant mollement à mesure que des bribes de son rêve de la nuit – ou de la matinée – lui revenaient petit à petit, il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier à quel point il était en retard à la séance d'entraînement de son équipe.

Ouvrant paresseusement un seul œil, il constata sans surprise qu'il avait loupé un appel et six messages, ce qui constituait une bonne moyenne, mais restait tout de même bien loin de son record personnel. Baaaah il ne lui restait plus qu'à se hisser hors du lit. Il était treize heures passées et l'entraînement avait lieu jusqu'à quinze heures ou quinze heures trente.

Il avait donc probablement le temps de s'entraîner une bonne heure, le temps de se hisser hors du lit, de s'habiller (oui, la douche était carrément optionnelle à ce stade, de toute façon, il allait transpirer à l'entraînement alors pourquoi prendre la peine de se laver avant, si c'était pour sentir le bouc en rut dix minutes après ?), de manger et de se rendre jusqu'à son cherrrr lycée.

Constatant avec joie que cette fois, il ne s'était pas endormi avec son ordi portable sur les genoux, pendant la diffusion d'un film pornographique exotique, (ce qui expliquerait son rêve #cauchemar bizarroïde) il ne put par contre réprimer une grimace, lorsque sa main droite (toujours planquée au chaud) entra en collision avec… une matière éctoplasmique douteuse, qu'il identifia précisément en soulevant sa couette…

Penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux admirer son œuvre nocturne, Aomine décréta :

« Tiens… j'ai dessiné l'Afrique cette fois, on dirait... »

Bon, de toute évidence, son volcan corporel était entré en ér(ection)uption pendant son sommeil…

Ce fut donc sans surprise que le cartographe en herbe retrouva son caleçon baissés sur ses chevilles. Il remercia cependant le ciel que le sous-vêtement n'ait pas été souillé par cette puissante coulée de lave (sève) …

Et puis soudain… l'évidence le frappa en pleine poire.

Si son drap avait pris aussi cher la nuit dernière… cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose !

DAIKI JUNIOR AVAIT REPRIS DU SERVICE !

Aomine se releva d'un bond, remontant son caleçon à la hâte pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et il entama une danse de la joie débridée, sautillant sur son lit comme un cabri sous ecstasy. Une bonne nouvelle pareille, ça se célébrait !

Youpiiiiiiiii ! Junior était guéri !

Sauf que …

…

…

… ça n'allait pas DU TOUT, en fait !

Non, non, non, impossible !

Il n'avait quand même pas… joui, suite à son rêve !? (Le terme cauchemar serait nettement plus approprié, à vrai dire...)

Le bleu grinça des dents.

Merde… manquait plus que ça…

Alors la perspective de se faire violer par des tentacules extraterrestres le faisait kiffer à ce point ? Mais non ! Juste NON, quoi ! Ok, comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il avait des fantasmes… un peu… heu… « décalés », voire carrément pas nets. MAIS, ils découlaient majoritairement des films visionnés par Aomine !

Et surtout, ces fantasmes concernaient ce que le basketteur voudrait faire subir (ou regarder faire subir) à des **FILLES** ! Nan, parce qu'au cas où ce ne serait pas évident pour tout le monde ici, Aomine ne souhaitait absolument pas à se prendre un tentacule dans le derrière, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs ! Pas même de manière inconsciente, d'ailleurs ! Ce n'était en aucun cas une idée qui l'enchantait secrètement !

Alors POURQUOI Daiki Junior avait-il décidé unilatéralement, sans le consulter avant, que, tralala, c'était la fête du slip ?!

Parce que ça commençait à faire, cette histoire de fou…

Au départ, son pénis avait montré de légers signes de dysfonctionnements (auxquels Aomine n'avait pas prêté attention), notamment lorsqu'il s'était mis à bander sans raison ( sans raison = Kagami) à la piscine, la dernière fois qu'Aomine y était allé avec Mako-chan et Kagami.

Ayant classé l'incident sans suite, rejetant la faute sur un été un peu trop faste, Aomine était immédiatement passé à autre chose.

Mais que nenni !

Dai Junior avait ensuite récidivé en dansant le hula pendant que son propriétaire matait un porno, dans lequel la plantureuse Nami Hashimoto tenait le rôle principal. Et là encore, l'instrument détraqué avait pointé de son gland défectueux l'ACTEUR MASCULIN (qui ressemblait à une version adulte de Kagami, l'air sévère en plus et les doubles sourcils en moins) et non pas sa charmante partenaire (pour laquelle, à la base, Aomine avait choisi de voir ce film).

Puis, le haricot magique d'Aomine s'était mis en grève suite à ces évènements traumatisants, refusant de pousser pour jusqu'aux nuages. Ayant donné tout ce qui était en son pouvoir en terme d'argent de poche dépensé dans des magazines pornographiques aussi variés qu'indécents, Aomine avait même fini par envisager – HONTE SUPREME – qu'il était peut-être devenu… _gay_ … Genre comme ça, du jour au lendemain, un soir tu couches, tu ne rêves que de nichons gros comme des ballons de basket et le lendemain matin pouf, quand tu te réveilles, c'est plutôt de couilles rondes comme des balles de ping-pong, que t'as envie !

… NORMAL ! SANS PRESSION !

C'est toute ta vie et toutes tes croyances profondes qui sont foutues en l'air, mais TOUT VA BIEN !

Bref, au final, plus de peur que de mal, puisqu'il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas… pédé. Les mecs lui faisaient toujours l'effet d'un coup de vent sur le crâne d'un chauve (c'est-à-dire que rien ne s'y dressait, efficacité = ZERO) mais ça avait suffisamment chamboulé et même RETOURNE Aomine pour qu'il commence à s'interroger sérieusement…

Et le clou du spectacle (et des emmerdements) avait été atteint hier soir, en discothèque, lorsque son fidèle destrier lui avait fait le coup de la panne devant une magnifique, une merveilleuse, une splendide créature de la gent féminine, envoyée par les dieux de la pitié, rien que pour lui ! Et pour couronner le tout, son cheval s'était finalement cambré lorsqu'un Kagami bourré, exhalant un cocktail olfactif détonnant à base d'alcool, de relents de vomi et de transpiration, s'était servi de lui comme béquille pour quitter le bar…

…. Alors stoooooooooop, n'en jetez plus !

La coupe est pleine ! (contrairement aux raisins à la base de la grappe d'Aomine, qui avaient bien arrosé son matelas durant son sommeil)

« Nan mais c'est QUOI ton problème ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Aomine, en jetant un œil au coupable, bien tapis dans son caleçon.

C'était à en devenir DINGUE cette mascarade !

« Méchant Daiki Junior ! Vilain garçon ! Pas beau ! « Ronchonna t-il en donnant des petites tapes sur la tête du membre, comme pour le punir.

… et bien entendu, ce fut ce moment-là que sa chère môman choisit pour débarquer.

…

…

Les deux membres de la famille Aomine se fixèrent mutuellement, interdits. N'osant pénétrer sur le territoire de son obsédé de fils, la rougissante Natsuki (yeux bouffis et plus cernés qu'une bande de malfrats), lança prudemment, depuis l'encadrure de la porte :

« Heu… le déjeuner est prêt, si tu as faim… heu... je… je te laisse finir ce que tu étais en train de faire, d'accord Poussin ? »

Et sur ces bons mots, elle débarrassa le plancher, livide et choquée, tandis que son fils s'apprêtait passer à tabac le criminel Daiki Junior, Terreur du Sud et des champs de coton ! (aka = les draps et les caleçons ou tout autre tissu entrant en contact avec son pinceau baveur d'artiste incompris !)

Arrghhhh c'était le pompon !

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois (loin s'en faut !) qu'elle le chopait la main dans le sac (ou dans le slip, plus précisément) mais c'était toujours aussi foutrement gênant ! Surtout que là, elle allait s'imaginer des trucs, alors que c'était totalement faux, malheureusement ! Aomine aurait adoooooooooré pouvoir se polir le chinois un p'tit coup, à la fraîche, sauf que c'était IMPOSSIBLE !

Car il était en train de devenir… IMPUISSANT !

Oh merde… rien que cette réalisation lui envoya des décharges de _spleen right in the feels_.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer !

Il était GRAND TEMPS de faire quelque chose !

… Oui, mais quoi ?

Il n'avait personne à qui en parler et sa mère étant de sexe féminin, elle ne serait pas en mesure de saisir toute la gravité de cette malédiction. Oh, pour sûr, elle ferait preuve d'empathie, mais elle serait surtout bien trop contente de savoir que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle risquait de devenir grand-mère dans des conditions pareilles !

Et puis, subitement, la Lumière fut !

Mais genre, littéralement, puisqu'un rayon de soleil se posa sur son chevet, éclairant une carte de visite négligemment abandonnée là depuis quelques jours : celle du SEXOLOGUE !

Les forces de l'univers lui envoyaient un signe !

Il était grand temps pour lui de consulter…

Décidé à suivre la voie indiquée par les dieux, Aomine attrapa la carte et la glissa dans le jogging qu'il enfila à la hâte. Il contacterait l'expert dès son retour de l'entraînement…

… enfin, après son match contre Kagami et Kuroko, qui devait se dérouler un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, parce qu'il faut pas déconner non plus ! Le basket, c'est du sérieux et ça passe avant tout !

Même avant Daiki Junior !

* * *

Ayant soigneusement évité le regard de sa génitrice durant le frugal repas familial, Aomine arriva PRESQUE A L'HEURE (par rapport à d'habitude, comprenons-nous bien.) à l'entraînement. Tartine encore dans la bouche, il fonça sans piper mot au vestiaire pour se changer.

Le coach était exceptionnellement absent, faisant réviser intensivement les élèves de terminales en vue du diplômes de fin d'études et c'était donc Wakamatsu et Momoi qui se chargeaient de dispenser les consignes.

Sauf qu'au final, c'était exactement pareil que d'habitude : chacun pratiquait de son côté.

Comme toujours, les nouvelles recrues faisaient des tours de gymnase ou des pompes.

Comme toujours, Sakurai exerçait ses shoot.

Comme toujours, Momoi était plongée dans ses statistiques sur les matchs précédents ou les équipes adverses.

Et comme toujours, Wakamatsu beuglait comme un sanglier enragé. (à croire que ce mec ne pouvait pas s'exprimer normalement…)

Bref, c'était une journée plutôt normale à l'académie Toho.

Mais hé, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne change pas en deux coups de cuillère à pot une tendance à l'individualité. A plus forte raison lorsqu'elle est aussi marquée qu'au sein de cette équipe…

« Dai-chan ! Tu es en retard ! » Le harangua la rose, dès qu'il sortit des vestiaires.

« Nan, sans rire ? J'avais pas remarqué. Estime-toi plutôt heureuse que j'ai daigné vous faire l'honneur de ma présence ! »

« Hmpf… va sur le terrain, au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Wakamatsu-senpai veut jouer contre toi pour travailler sa défense. »

« Excellente idée, tiens… c'est vrai que j'ai pas suffisamment la tête comme une pastèque, déjà… Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait passé la soirée d'hier à me crier dans les oreilles, sur fond de musique poussée à plein volume… »

« Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi, en mettant des boules quiès ! »

« Mouais… Après tout, Bakamatsu est tellement silencieux, que je ne risque pas de perdre l'audition... » Céda la brun, non sans ironie.

De toute façon, inutile de discuter, il avait toujours tort avec Momoi !

Il alla donc se placer dans la raquette, ballon sous le bras, pas certain de pouvoir résister à la grande gueule du Capitaine Fracasse... D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt dans ce genre de cas que de le port de boules quiès était vivement recommandé, mais bon… il ferait avec. (ou plutôt, sans)

Se positionnant bien face au blond peroxydé, Aomine lui lâcha un bâillement en pleine face comme pour lui dire qu'il s'ennuyait déjà et avait regretté de quitter son lit. Bien entendu, il n'en fallu pas davantage pour énerver le très soupe au lait Wakamatsu Kosuke et c'était tout juste si Aomine ne pouvait pas voir de la fumée sortir de ses naseaux, tel un taureau furieux prêt à charger…

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Aomine commença cependant à dribbler vers le panier. Wakamatsu se contenta de faire pression sur lui, sans essayer de lui dérober le ballon pour le moment. Il cherchait de tout évidence à déstabiliser l'as et à lui faire commettre une erreur, mais c'était peine perdue. Aomine feinta son capitaine et il se mit en position de tir quand tout à coup…

Il sentit Wakamatsu le frôler d'un peu trop près…

Le parfum ambré de son après-rasage vint chatouiller les narines du scoreur.

Une désagréable sensation, semblable à un coup de jus, partit de son cœur jusqu'à son aine et…

… ce fut la catastrophe.

Aomine se figea et son corps se tendit…

TOUT son corps…

Helloooowww Daiki Junior !

Lançant le ballon pour faire diversion (parce que s'il restait planté là sans rien faire, Wakamatsu allait remarquer quelque chose), Aomine manqua lamentablement sa cible. C'était plus comme s'il avait cherché à se débarrasser du ballon, sans réellement chercher à marquer.

Et Wakamatsu, malgré son Q.I. proche de celui d'une huître, n'était pas dupe.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Aomine de rater un tir aussi facile que celui-ci…

Et la réaction logique du blond fut naturellement de…

…. CRIER !

« Dis donc ! Si t'es venu pour faire de la figuration, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton plumard, au lieu de nous faire chier ! »

Bref, net et précis.

Et empreint de toute la délicatesse dont Wakamatsu savait faire usage.

« Les tirs au flanc, on n'en veut pas ici, c'est clair ?! » Continua le singe à la crinière platine.

Aomine lui aurait bien asséné un joli _« ta gueule »_ amical, mais présentement, il était plus accaparé par le réveil de Daiki Junior !

Putain... Wakamatsu lui filait la gaule, Aomine n'en revenait pas !

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait cela... En réalité, c'est normal pour un ado d'avoir des érections intempestives causées par tout et surtout par n'importe quoi, sans que cela ne prouve rien... mais là… Junior avait fichtrement mal choisi son moment ! Sans compter qu'à son âge, Aomine était supposé avoir une maîtrise de son engin suffisante pour éviter ce genre de désagréments ! Sauf qu'il n'en était rien, apparemment…

Submergé par la gêne et par la honte, Aomine tira nerveusement sur son maillot pour cacher la manifestation flagrante de son « excitation » malvenue (un peu de la même manière qu'hier, avec sa jupette, dans son rêve…)

Pourvu que Wakamatsu ne le voit pas ! Sinon, le blond ne le lâcherait plus avant son entrée à la fac (au moins) !

« Je… j'ai mal à la tête, je vais aller me poser cinq minutes, le temps que ça passe ! » S'excusa rapidement Aomine avant de décamper.

Fonçant en ligne droite jusqu'aux vestiaires, il ferma bien la porte derrière lui, paniqué.

Bordel ! Pourquoi maintenant ? C'est un canular ?

Fichues hormones !

Voici qu'elles avaient décidé de danser la samba au beau milieu du gymnase et devant Wakamatsu, par dessus le marché ? Mais putain ! C'était carrément la déchéance totale, là ! Le monde à l'envers ! L'égo surdimensionné d'Aomine venait d'essuyer un coup fatal… Coup dont il pourrait ne jamais se remettre !

Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent, c'était d'EFFACER cette preuve accablante et non pas de tergiverser sur le pourquoi du comment !

Une fois débarrassé de ses fringues encombrantes, Aomine fila à la hâte sous la douche, faisant couler sans hésiter l'eau glacée. Le contact gelé électrisa sa peau, diffusant des décharges douloureuses dans tout son corps. Malheureusement, ce geste aussi radical que désespéré ne calma pas la bête ! Le sexe du brun se dressait toujours avec défiance et fierté, tel Mufasa sur son rocher, comme si tout le sang du ganguro avait migré au sud suite à cette tempête de froid, dans le seul but de maintenir en vie son organe le plus IMPORTANT. (et contre toute attente, non, l'organe en question n'était pas le cerveau d'Aomine, tiens, tiens, comme c'est bizarre…)

« Putain… c'est pas vrai ! » Se plaignit le brun en effectuant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à la danse de pluie, pour tenter de dompter le fauve rugissant.

Merde, merde, ça ne désenflait pas ! Grelotant de froid, Aomine tourna difficilement la molette du côté _« eau-chaude »_ et… il céda…

Il se sentait vraiment misérable d'être obligé de faire pleurer le cyclope dans cet endroit qui puait les panards et la sueur masculine, mais au moins, il était en solo, en toute intimité et s'il se débrouillait bien, dans à peine cinq minutes, il serait de retour sur le parquet, ni vu, ni connu.

Ses mains s'égarèrent donc avidement sur son bas ventre, effleurant d'abord doucement la hampe chaude et pulsante. Ce bref contact suffit à le faire frémir de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'à celle des orteils. Il en avait la chair de poule, tant ce simple toucher lui envoyait déjà de puissantes ondes de plaisir. Galvanisé par ces retrouvailles torrides, il empoigna fermement son comparse de toujours et il entama un massage vigoureux, sans s'embarrasser de politesse ou de formalisme.

Etouffant ses premiers gémissements, Aomine astiqua son membre généreusement pour l'apprivoiser. Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot cent cinquante ans, autant aller droit au but et se satisfaire en vitesse ! Fin adepte des plaisirs solitaires, le brun se connaissait sur le bout des doigts (sans mauvais jeu de mots) et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme tant recherché depuis ces derniers jours.

En peu de temps, il retrouva ses anciens réflexes et il vint titiller par habitude le cratère qui trônait au sommet du volcan Daiki Junior. Cela lui arracha des cris d'extase qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir, cette fois. Poursuivant sur sa lancée, il ferma les yeux, laissant libre court à son imagination débordante (et pas la seule à déborder, au passage).

Il pensait à… oui, bonne idée… s'il commençait à fantasmer dans sa tête, son petit _mano a mano_ avec Popol serait encore plus expéditif ! Il se mit donc en quête d'une figure agréable qu'il trouva en la personne….

… D'une paire de seins anonymes, outrageusement rebondis, comme deux melons bien juteux. Mais pas question de mordre dedans, aussi tentant cette hypothèse soit-elle, car ces superbes roberts lui procuraient la meilleure branlette espagnole de sa vie ! Pris en sandwich entre les deux moelleuses rondeurs, sa verge rayonnait de bonheur.

On aurait dit un petit oisillon perdu qui cherchait à se nicher sous les plumes de sa mère, bien au chaud. Oui, c'était exactement cela… et la peau de la demoiselle était douce comme du velours… Aomine se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant sur le point de défaillir. Ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes (tradition espagnole oblige, olé !) et il avait plaqué une main sur le mur carrelé de la douche pour pouvoir se tenir.

Bon sang… c'était délicieux…

Il avait presque oublié le bien que ça faisait…

Or, la poitrine qui le cajolait si tendrement dans son esprit ne pouvait être que celle d'Hitomi, forcément…

Ouais, obligé…

Alors qu'en fait….

Pas du tout.

Mais alors, pas du tout...

Tout était si flou… mais peu à peu les contours de sa belle se dessinaient et c'est avec surprise qu'Aomine découvrit que Junior n'était pas blotti contre deux lolos alléchants, mais…

Contre une paire de fesses charnues et fermes.

Ok, c'était juste un détail et dans le fond, ça revenait au même, alors peu importe...

Que ce soit un cul ou des nibards, ça ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

En tous cas, ça lui faisait un effet bœuf !

Sauf que très rapidement, le soufflé retomba…

Aomine déchanta aussi vite qu'il était monté en selle.

La chute fut rude…

Et pour cause... parce que le postérieur joufflu qui ponçait Daiki Junior…

… n'était autre que celui de Kagami !

Assailli par cette abominable révélation (et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait…), Aomine ouvrit les yeux instantanément, haletant et submergé par la terreur…

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Puisqu'en un spasme violent, sa virilité rendit l'âme dans sa main droite…

L'air absent, Aomine regarda le liquide crémeux disparaître dans le siphon dans la douche et quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne consistance.

La réalité le heurta alors comme un 33 tonnes sur la rocade et il comprit qu'il venait de se masturber en pensant à Kagami…

Encore.

Ca n'en finirait donc jamais, que diantre ?!

Etait-il donc CONDAMNE à se palucher en imaginant le tigre, son rival, cet enfoiré de Double-sourcils ?! Parce que vraisemblablement, c'était le seul moyen d'emmener Prosper au cirque (et de monter le chapiteau) !

Se passant une main humide sur le visage, Aomine coupa l'eau. Il resta un petit moment à contempler le sol blanc de la douche. C'était insensé ce qui lui arrivait… il devait se calmer… et… se résigner…

Car le doute n'était plus permis.

Toutes les évidences convergeaient en une seule direction : il **DESIRAIT** Kagami.

Non, non, c'était même plus grave qu'il ne l'avait escompté... parce que, comme il l'avait envisagé lors de la soirée, il était bel et bien tombé éperdument amoureux de Kagami…

A quoi bon continuer à se mentir, c'était un fait qui ne pouvait plus être ignoré. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point Aomine s'était montré jaloux hier… d'abord des gars qui avaient tourné autour du rouge et ensuite de cette raclure de bidet nommée Kojiro Hyuga…

…. Kojiro Hyuga qui avait dû s'envoyer en l'air, à sa place, avec SON Kagami, le salaud !

Il fallait que cela cesse… une bonne fois pour toutes. Il avait beau aimer l'américain, l'inverse n'était pas réciproque. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de se le sortir de la tête au plus vite. Parce que plus il attendait pour prendre des mesures drastiques et plus cet amour indésirable s'ancrait dans son cœur…

Enfin, c'était bien joli, mais un détail continuait à lui échapper…

Pourquoi s'était-il brusquement chopé le barreau en jouant au basket contre Wakamatsu ?

C'est vrai quoi, le blond ne l'attirait pas du tout (puisqu'il était à présent établi – au bout de 8 chapitre, tout de même - que seul Kagami avait cette emprise sur sa baguette de so(u)rcier.), alors c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible ! Aomine plissa les yeux, en sortant de la douche pour se sécher.

Ok, il devait rester lucide et procéder avec logique, étape par étape. Règle numéro 1 : s'en tenir aux faits et rien qu'aux faits. Sa mère lui avait expliqué maintes fois comment se menait une enquête de police, alors il était grand tant qu'il mette cette expérience à profit ! Rassemblant mentalement les différentes pièces à conviction présentes sur la scène de crime, Aomine se mit à éplucher les conclusions possibles.

Et si ça venait du parfum de Wakamatsu, par exemple ?

… Ouais bien tenté, sauf que nan, pas du tout. Son après-rasage, ou son déo, n'avaient rien en commun avec l'odeur habituelle de Kagami. Ça aurait pu jouer sur ses sens en les excitant anormalement, mais… non. Définitivement pas.

Alors c'était quoi ?

Waka l'avait frôlé à un moment, juste avant que le crime passionnel ne soit perpétré…

Et alors quoi ? Des dizaines de gens le frôlaient aussi, tous les jours, dans la rue, sans que cela n'engendre la moindre réaction physique. Ca ne l'avançait donc pas davantage…

Bon sang ! Il était dans une impasse !

Rien de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt ne parvenait à justifier cette maudite érection !

Aomine était en train de devenir chèvre !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'en admettant être LOVE de Tigrou, cela autre chose également : qu'il était un SODOMITE !

Bah ouais, si Aomine kiffait un autre mec, ça faisait forcément de lui un homosexuel ! (et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à bander devant Hitomi… mais pas pourquoi il n'avait pas non plus réussi devant le magazine gay…. Ni pourquoi avait les nanas lui faisaient de l'effet auparavant et… raaaaaaaahhh c'était d'un compliqué !)

Aomine avait réellement besoin d'aide, là.

Il était complètement paumé !

Il repensa à la sexologue, dont il avait encore la carte de visite glissée dans la poche de son jogging.

Terminant de s'habiller, il prit son courage (téléphone) à deux mains et il composa ENFIN le numéro de la spécialiste.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Aomine commençait à s'impatienter, tapant du pied comme un certain hérisson bleu très célèbre. Ce ne fut qu'à la huitième sonnerie qu'une dame à la voix chevrotante décrocha.

« Bonjour. Cabinet du Docteur Aizawa, je vous écoute. »

« Heu oui… allô… je voudrai hmm… ce serait pour prendre un rendez-vous avec le docteur, s'il vous plaît. » Répondit timidement Aomine.

« Bien-sûr, Monsieur…. ? »

« Aomine... Aomine Daiki. » Marmona le ganguro, mal à l'aise.

« Êtes-vous un nouveau patient ? »

« Ou… ouais… j'ai jamais consulté le Docteur Aizawa avant… »

Son cœur battait à 200 à l'heure…

« D'accord, dans ce cas, je vais prendre vos coordonnées physiques et téléphoniques pour les inscrire au registre. »

Aomine les énonça de manière aussi intelligible que possible et il entendit la dame pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur en même temps.

« Parfait. Je peux vous proposer lundi à 18 heures, ça vous va ? »

« Plutôt 19 heures, le temps que je rentre des cours, si ça ne vous dérange pas… » Intervint le brun.

« Bien. Lundi à 19 heures, donc. Quel sera l'objet de la consultation ? »

« L'objet de heu… la consultation ? » Répéta Aomine, hagard.

« Oui, quelle est la raison de votre visite ? » Reprit la gentille dame, avec des mots moins alambiqués.

OH BORDEL LA HONTE ! La secrétaire allait se foutre de sa gueule en l'entendant ! Il ne se voyait décemment pas lui annoncer de but en blanc « j'ai des pannes sexuelles et en plus, je crois que j'suis pédé comme un foc, est-ce que le docteur peut guérir ça ? »

« Aomine-san ? » L'appela t-elle comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

« Dites-lui juste que…. Heu… j'ai des doutes sur… »

« N'en dites pas plus. Je vais indiquer au Docteur que c'est pour « bilan global ».

Pffiiiioouuu !

« Merci heu… c'est parfait. »

Au moins, l'employée était aimable et compréhensive ! Il espérait que le docteur le serait tout autant….

« A lundi soir, alors. Bonne journée, Aomine-san. »

« A vous aussi. »

Il raccrocha, aussi essoufflé et en sueur qu'après un _one on one_ contre Kagami. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre de se faire appeler « Aomine-san ». Il avait l'impression qu'on parlait de sa mère !

En tous cas, c'était une bonne chose de faite !

Enfin, il allait avoir des réponses !

C'est qu'Aomine fondait de grands espoirs sur ce rendez-vous ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée qu'avait eu sa mère, tout compte fait, lorsqu'elle s'était renseignée sur cette spécialiste. Avec un peu de chance, Aomine pourrait même apprendre un ou deux trucs cool, qui sait ? (oui, Aomine ignore tout de la profession de sexologue. Pour lui, ça doit être un genre d'expert en Kamasutra !)

C'est donc le cœur léger et en petites foulées que notre panthère regagna le parquet d'entraînement...

* * *

… Oui, mais il ne joua pas.

En fait, il prévint juste Momoi qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien (rapport à l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient rentrés hier) et qu'il allait retourner à la maison pour se taper une petite sieste réparatrice. La manager ne lui fit pas la moindre remontrance à ce sujet et il put donc s'éclipser en toute quiétude, bénéficiant même d'une immunité face à Wakamatsu.

Sauf qu'au lieu de retourner se mettre au lit comme il l'avait prétexté, Aomine fit un détour par le Maji Burger qui se trouvait non loin du terrain de Street Ball habituel. Si le chemin, il textota Kise qui était déjà sur les lieux et il proposa trivialement au mannequin de se joindre à lui pour discuter autour de succulents burgers.

Kise mordit aisément à l'hameçon et un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient dans la place. Ils passèrent commande aux bornes électroniques et ils allèrent ensuite récupérer leurs plateaux au comptoir. Kise, dans un bon jour, (signe qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher ?) paya leurs victuailles et ils purent s'asseoir à leur table attitrée.

« Alors, comment c'était hier soir ? Raconte-moi touuuuuuut, je veux touuuuuuut savoir ! » Le harangua le jaune.

Alalala... Kise la commère, dans ses œuvres.

Aomine soupira, mais il savait dès le début qu'en acceptant ces places, il s'engageait à rapporter (déformer et amplifier) chaque évènement survenu en l'absence de Kise, à ce dernier. Et le blond semblait véritablement impatient. C'était tout juste s'il ne frétillait pas de la queue. (tel Aomine sous la douche ahemmm…)

« C'était… normal. » Répondit-il d'un air faussement serein.

« Normal ? Vraiment ? »

« Aussi normal que peut l'être une PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE BOITE GAY ! » Eructa subitement Aomine.

Il attrapa ensuite Kise par le col de son débardeur et le tira vers lui, montrant les crocs.

« Gnaaaaa Aominecchiiii tu vas détendre mon maillooootttt ! »

« Je m'en fous ! Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas plutôt ta tronche que j'ai choisi de détendre ! »

« Je vais dire à Kurokocchi que tu m'as encore maltraité ! »

« Si tu comptes sur lui pour te défendre, laisse-moi te dire que t'es mal barré Kise ! »

Ce qui n'était pas faux… vu l'affection à sens unique que Kise portait au passeur…

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu m'as rien dit exprès ! A quoi tu joues ? Tu voulais que je te colle mon poing dans les dents, c'est ça ? »

« Naaaaaaaaaaan pas du tout, j'te le jure ! Pitié, n'abime pas mon visage ! »

« Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te refaire le portrait… » Fit Aomine en le lâchant.

« Ta grandeur d'âme ? » Tenta Kise.

« Ouais, sûrement. »

« Mais je t'assure que je n'en savais rien ! C'est la première fois que mon agence organise une soirée dans cet établissement ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas deviner ! »

« N'empêche que tu aurais pu t'en douter ! » Bouda Aomine, de mauvaise foi.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Je me renseignerai mieux la prochaine fois ! » Promit le top model.

« T'as intérêt ! »

« Mais heu… si l'on ne tient pas compte de ce léger… imprévu… c'était bien, quand même ? Vous vous êtes amusés ? »

« Bof... »

« Bof ? Seulement bof ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu plus de mecs en string en UNE seule soirée, que de meufs en string, dans toute une vie… »

« Oh… Ohhhh… oui, j'admets que c'est un peu… décevant, en effet… »

« Tu l'as dit bouffi… et encore, c'est un euphémisme, maaaaaiiisssss tu me connais, talentueux comme je suis, j'ai quand même réussi à tirer mon épingle du jeu… » Se vanta Aomine, en se redressant avec assurance.

« C'est super ! Comment t'as fait ? »

« Tiens-toi bien, parce que c'est du lourd ce que je vais te raconter là... Figure-toi que je me suis arrangé pour obtenir… » Il marqua une pause et fouilla dans son portable, avant de le brandir fièrement face à Kise. « Caaaaa ! »

« Heu oui… c'est un numéro de téléphone… et donc ? »

« Lis à qui il appartient. »

« Hitomi… Usagi ? Gnééé ? » Ca ne l'avançait pas beaucoup plus.

« Tu te souviens quant on était en troisième à Teiko ? Il ne restait plus que toi, moi et Atsu dans les vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement, alors on en avait profité pour mater le porno que j'avais apporté... »

« Lequel ? Tu nous en montrais un différent chaque semaine... si tu crois que je me suis amusé à tous les retenir… » Avoua le blond.

« Celui avec la nana qui se fait attraper par trois mecs en costume de lapins… »

« Ah oui ! Comment l'oublier ? Je crois que c'est le film le plus étrange que j'ai vu jusqu'ici… »

« On s'en tape de ta vie de puceau ! Crois-moi, c'est rien à côté de certains films russes que je me suis infligé ! Enfin bref, je disais donc… la nana du film, bah c'était elle, Hitomi Usagi ! C'est pas son vrai nom, hein... Enfin Hitomi, si... mais pas Usagi, c'est juste son pseudo et…. Purée, je m'embrouille là… tout ça pour te dire que j'ai réussi à pécho son numéro de phone ! »

« Attends… tu es en train de me dire que tu as obtenu les coordonnées téléphoniques d'une actrice de films X ? » O_O

« Exactement ! »

« …. Et que l'actrice en question, c'est la fille qui a un tatouage en forme de sceptre de Sailor Moon sur un sein ? »

« Ouep ! » Se vanta Aomine en souriant.

« Oh waaaouh ! » Lâcha Kise, soufflé par cette révélation !

« Alors, c'est pas trop la classe ça, franchement ? Disons que… c'est la compensation que j'ai reçu en échange de mon sacrifice héroïque ! Nan parce que t'aurais vu Kagami et Satsu, la race qu'ils se sont mise… c'était violent ! »

« Ah bon ? A ce point-là ? Ils ont trop bu ? Gnaaaaaaaa ! Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait des actrices porno et de l'alcool, j'aurai décalé ma séance de révisions avec Kasamatsu-senpai ! » Geignit le blondinet.

Comme quoi, Aomine avait raison dans son rêve : Kise ne faisait vraiment que couiner !

« Et ouuuuuuuuaaaaiiiisss ! Bien fait pour toi ! T'as voulu me piéger et ça s'est retourné contre toi ! »

« Tu mens ! Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas que c'était un repaire d'homosexuels…. ! » Jura Kise en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

« Mouais, admettons… N'empêche qu'au final, ça valait bien quelques traumatismes ! »

« Je me demande ce que cette fille faisait à la fête… elle ne fait pas partie de l'agence. »

« Bah… elle accompagnait peut-être des amis, comme moi ? »

« Sûrement… et comment t'as fait pour qu'elle te lâche son numéro ? Tu ne l'as pas harcelée, j'espère ! Et Momoicchi est au courant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un mannequin qui pose dans des magazines pour minettes que ça veut dire que je suis moche ! Hitomi a littéralement craqué sur moi ! Elle m'a sauté sur la queue comme une affamée, devant Satsuki et Kagami, même ! Si tu ne me crois pas, t'as qu'à leur poser la question, ils pourront confirmer ma version des faits ! »

Oi, il commençait vraiment à parler comme un inspecteur de police là… Déformation professionnelle (de MamanMine) détectée !

« D'accord, d'accord… calme-toi, je n'étais pas en train d'insinuer que tu es incapable d'attirer une fille, mais… celle-là c'est quand même pas n'importe qui et en plus, elle est… vieille ! Tu te rends compte, elle a au moins… je ne sais pas moi... vingt-deux ans, je dirai, de mémoire... ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? C'est une COUGAR, Aominecchi ! » Asséna le naïf Kise, choqué.

« Heu… n'exagère pas, quand même… »

« Mais si ! Même une fille de dix-neuf ans en première année de faculté serait considérée comme une cougar, si elle sortait avec des gars de notre âge ! On n'est encore qu'au lycée ! »

« Ouais, bah justement ! J'sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je compte bien ne plus être puceau avant la fin du bahut ! Alors si Hitomi veut se dévouer pour la bonne cause, j'vais certainement pas l'en empêcher ! »

« Aominecchi, c'est nul ce que tu dis ! Et puis, c'est pas une course ! »

« Pt'être que toi ça te convient de faire mouiller des pré-ados, mais moi j'ai besoin d'action ! Ca fait trop longtemps que j'suis en galère et j'en ai marre de devoir carburer à la Veuve Poignet ! »

Wow, au ton du ganguro, Kise devina que c'était du sérieux. Apparemment, sa « virginité » imposée affectait beaucoup son ami et même si, d'ordinaire, Kise se serait senti solidaire du brun, cette fois, il affichait clairement son incompréhension.

« Et Kagamicchi, tu y as pensé ? » Demanda posément l'as de Kaijo.

Ah non hein, lui non plus n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ? Il avait bien assez de Kuroko et de ses sous-entends à la con ! D'ailleurs, plus il y pensait et plus Aomine se disait que tous ses ennuis avaient débutés au moment où Kuroko lui avait conseillé de se bouger pour conquérir Kagami, tant que le tigre était encore célibataire ! Si ça se trouve, c'était le fantôme qui avait implanté cette mauvaise graine dans son cerveau et ensuite, l'idée avait germé dans sa tête par sa faute !

Tout s'expliquait !

Aomine fronça des sourcils et il serra le poing sous la table. La moutarde lui monta irrépressiblement au nez...

« Kagami ? Quoi, Kagami ? » Répliqua t-il agressivement.

« Et ben… »

« … J'te conseille de faire gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, Kise. Choisis soigneusement tes mots ou à défaut, tu devras bientôt te choisir un nouveau dentier… »

Kise avala difficilement sa salive, suite à la mise en garde d'Aomine.

« Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu me parles de Kagami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que **MOI** j'en ai à foutre de lui ? Il a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de son cul et il avait bien raison ! »

Kise baissa la tête, touché par ces paroles... Soucieux de sa santé physique, le mannequin opta pour un changement stratégique de sujet. Sirotant son soda avec nonchalence (LIGHT, évidemment), il revint à ses moutons et papillonna des cils, l'air charmeur pour mieux noyer le poisson :

« … en tous cas, je suis RAVI de voir que vous avez tous bien profité de mes _**quatre**_ pass ! »

 _Pass..._

 _Quatre pass..._

QUOI !? QUATRE PASS ?!

Ce chiffre frappa immédiatement Aomine !

Lui, Momoi et Kagami, ça ne faisait que trois, pas vrai ?

Mais alors... QUI ETAIT LE QUATRIEME ?!

« Kise... je vais te buter... » Menaça le brun en faisant craquer dangereusement sa nuque, comme face aux voyous de la veille. « Tu ne sais plus compter ou quoi ?! On était que trois hier soir ! Alors à qui t'as filé le dernier pass qui te restait, hein ? »

« Ahahahaha ! Mais non Aominecchi, tu as dû mal entendre ! Trois ! J'ai dit _**trois**_ pass, voyons ! Pas quatre ahahaha !» Rit-il nerveusement, sans être réellement convainquant.

Et Aomine sembla le croire, (un peu trop facilement, même) puisqu'il se repositionna naturellement dans son siège. Ouf ! Kise avait eu chaud, ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin, cette fois...

Ahhhh décidément, l'espiègle mannequin ferait bien d'apprendre à mieux tenir sa langue...

S'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la lui coupe un jour...

Opération pour laquelle Aomine se porterait sans nul doute volontaire...

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Ouais, je sais, c'est vache de finir là-dessus, mais j'ai eu un mal FOU à trouver où arrêter ce chapitre. Non parce que, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'étais bien partie pour vous en pondre encore vingt pages supplémentaires ahahaha !**

 **... T_T oui je sais, je suis gravement atteinte... mais que voulez-vous, quand je suis lancée, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.**

 **C'est pareil avec les sucreries...**

 **Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas, Sailor Moon, c'est le bien !**

 _ **IT NEVER GETS OLD !**_

 **(et avec un peu de chance, qui sait, peut-être aurons-nous ce fameux RDV avec la sexologue que je vous tease depuis 3 ou 4 chapitres, avant Noël ?)**

 **Oh, à propos !**

 **A votre avis, qui est la quatrième personne à avoir profité du _pass_ de Kise ? Les paris sont ouverts, faites m'en part dans les commentaires !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et see you soon !**


	9. Beach please ?

**Hey girlz !**

 **Et non, je ne vous avais pas oubliées ! J'ai juste un peu galéré avec ce chapitre, parce que je n'en étais pas satisfaite malgré tous mes efforts... Ce n'est pas encore le cas, mais c'est mieux là. Donc, voici un chapitre de transition, un peu plus intéressant tout de même dans sa seconde partie.**

 **Bonne année à toutes et bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy ! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à mettre des commentaires, des fav' et des suivis !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour atteindre pour la première fois de ma vie le cap des 100 reviews ;)**

 **JE VOUS LOVE !**

* * *

Faisant quelques paniers pour s'échauffer avec Kise, le temps que Kagami et Kuroko arrivent, Aomine n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que le blond s'était joué de lui. Kise avait beau être mannequin et avoir même tourné dans quelques _spots_ publicitaires, il n'avait jamais été assez malin pour mentir correctement.

Mentir avec aplomb est un art ancestral que le brun maîtrisait bien mieux que son confrère à la chevelure dorée. Des années de pratique avaient fait de lui un expert du mito, un champion de la poudre aux yeux, le King de la fausse excuse !

Et Aomine était très fier de ces titres honorifiques ! Il avait du travailler sans relâche pour les obtenir et c'était grâce à son talent inné pour inventer des mensonges qu'il parvenait à se sortir de toutes les situations. Y avait qu'à voir ! Même sa fliquette mère plongeait souvent et elle était pourtant habituée à interroger des menteurs professionnels ! Mais le seul qu'il n'arrivait jamais à mener en bâteau se nommait Kuroko Tetsuya...

Le petit fantôme voyait constamment clair dans son jeu, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était horriblement vexant pour Aomine. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kuroko lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

En tous cas, ça ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Et pour en revenir à nos moutons, le scoreur était certain que Kise lui mentait... Il y avait bien QUATRE pass et non trois. Aomine avait fait mine de croire son comparse tout à l'heure, mais en réalité, il était déjà en train de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux quatrième invités...

Serait-ce Kojiro Hyuga ?

Après tout, les avait bien rejoints en fin de soirée, à la sortie de la boîte, alors... logiquement, cela faisait de lui le suspect idéal.

Oui, mais non, cette théorie ne tenait pas de debout et ce, pour deux raisons.

La première étant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas croisés dans la discothèque, qui n'était pourtant pas immense. Si le tigre de foudre avait été présent sur les lieux de la fête, on aurait naturellement pu croire qu'il se serait manifesté plus tôt et aurait cherché à accaparer Kagami.

Or, il n'en était rien.

Et Momoi n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait communiqué une heure de sortie approximative au joueur de foot ? Cela signifiait donc que Hyuga était venu les attendre vers 2h30 sur les conseils (et estimations) de Momoi. Et pas avant. Il n'était pas dans la boîte pendant la soirée. Il venait d'arriver quant il les avait « secourus » lors de la baston.

Donc, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Mais alors qui d'autre ?

C'était forcément quelqu'un qu'Aomine connaissait, sinon, Kise n'aurait pas paru si paniqué lorsqu'il avait fait sa bourde. Et puis, le blond lui aurait révélé immédiatement l'identité du quatrième homme au lieu de la cacher vainement... Nan mais, comme si lui, Aomine Daiki, allait gober une couleuvre aussi grosse ? (quoiqu'au vu de ses récents rêves, c'était un tout autre genre de couleuvre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de gober, surtout si elle appartenait à un certain américain...) Fatalement l'as de Toho était intrigué (au bas mot)... mais plus encore, il craignait le pire, comme si une menace impossible à identifier planait au dessus de sa tête...

Tandis qu'il était en train de rétamer copieusement Kise en _one on one_ , (tout en essayant de percer à jour l'identité secrète du détenteur du quatrième pass...) Aomine sentit brusquement son portable vibrer dans sa poche de jogging. Normalement, il n'aurait pas interrompu une partie de basket (plus maintenant, en tous cas) pour consulter son téléphone, mais Kise semblait au bout de sa vie, alors le brun leur octroya une pause bien méritée.

Ce serait dommage d'être déjà épuisé lorsque Kagami arriverait, frais comme un gardon, lui. Chopant sa bouteille d'eau, Aomine dégaina son téléphone pour vérifier qui avait l'outrecuidance de le déranger pendant qu'il montrait à Kise « c'est qui l'patron ».

Il avait parié mentalement que c'était soit sa mamounette chérie (lui rappelant d'aller prendre le pain pour le dîner), soit Momoi (quelle qu'en soit la raison, parce que, soyons honnêtes, les deux adolescents avaient beau habiter dans le même immeuble, cela n'empêchait pas la rose de noyer son ami sous les SMS, plutôt que de venir directement lui dire les choses en face.

Oui, paie ta logique. Enfin... à sa décharge, on pouvait arguer que les messages écrits restaient, eux, tandis que chez Aomine, les messages oraux avaient tendance à entrer par une oreille et à sortir par l'autre...)

Mais assez étonnamment, ce n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre.

L'expéditeur n'était autre qu'un certain « _Phantom Thief_ », dont l'adresse mail était inconnue des services du renseignement Aominiens. Sûrement une erreur... ou un _spa(s)m(e)_. Du coup, Aomine allait éteindre son téléphone, lorsque tout à coup le « sobre » objet du mail en question lui sauta aux yeux, tel un panier à 3 points lancé en pleine tête par Midorima.

 **CHANTAGE !**

Quoi ? Pardon ?

Il avait du mal lire !

Après vérification, non, il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et le brun ouvrit donc le mail, franchement interpelé par la situation.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il allait très vite le savoir !

 _ **De :** **Phantom_Thief yahoo. jp  
**_

 _ **A:** **Basuke_Ace_of_Tits yahoo .jp**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui à 16h32**_

 _ **Objet :** **« Chantage »**_

 **Aomine-san,**

 **Vous trouverez en pièce jointe des photos qui ne manqueront pas de vous intéresser, j'en suis sûr.**

 **Si vous ne tenez pas à ce que je les diffuse à tout votre réseau, vous avez une semaine pour réunir la somme de 20000 yens et me la remettre au lieu de rendez-vous que je vous indiquerai ultérieurement.**

 **Signé : _Le Phantom Thief_**

 **! TAKE YOUR HEART !**

Aomine écarquilla les yeux à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête. Nom de... ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Méfiant, il ouvrit la fameuse pièce jointe qui était sensée contenir des photos, comme indiqué dans le mail.

Et mes aïeux, quelles photos !

Aomine les fit défiler à toute vitesse, comme si les regarder était insoutenable.

Et pour cause, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses frasques de la nuit passée...

La plupart de ces photos le montraient proche de Kagami, dansant avec Kagami, riant avec Kagami... et même... enlaçant possessivement le tigre.

Instantanément, il s'empourpra de gêne...

Bon sang ! Ils ressemblaient VRAIMENT à un COUPLE sur ces photos ! C'était à s'y méprendre !

Si quelqu'un les voyait... n'importe qui... Aomine savait qu'il deviendrait la risée de Tokyo ! Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser l'affaire s'ébruiter et ces « preuves » ne pouvaient circuler librement, à la vue de tous !

Merde... 20000 yens... ça faisait une sacrée somme et le brun était fauché comme les blés (et le mystérieux « Phantom Thief » voulait lui faucher tout son blé, également). Déjà que la dernière fois où il avait eu besoin d'argent, il avait été obligé d'en taxer à Kuroko pour se payer son voyage à Iwami... Comment allait-il faire cette fois ?

Qui allait accepter de lui faire crédit ?

Il y avait fort à parier que le petit fantôme refuserait de lui prêter du cash, sachant qu'Aomine ne l'avait même pas encore remboursé. Mince, il était vraiment coincé... Hmm... peut-être que Kise accepterait de jouer les banquiers ? Après tout, il était mannequin... la tune, ce n'était sûrement pas un problème pour lui...

… A moins que...

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un simple tir de Midorima qui sembla le heurter, mais bel et bien un 33 tonnes lancé sur lui par Murasakibara !

Et si... ce « Phantom Thief » n'était autre que le fameux détenteur du quatrième pass ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi il s'était trouvé sur les lieux du crime la veille et comment il avait pu prendre ces photos compromettantes !

Tout était clair, à présent ! Et Aomine vit rouge (et non, on ne parle pas de Kagami là). Il se précipita vers Kise et sans prévenir, il le plaqua au grillage qui séparait le terrain de basket et le terrain de tennis. Le métal grésilla sous le poids du blond, qui affichait un air entre peur et surprise.

« Aominecchi ! Tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Qui est « Phantom Thief ? » Demanda le brun, sans le quitter de son regard furieux.

« Quoi ? De qui tu parles ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom... » Se défendit le complice présumé.

« Me prends pas pour une bille ! J'ai fait semblant de te croire tout à l'heure, mais je vois clair dans ton p'tit jeu, alors arrête ton manège ! Dis-moi à qui tu as filé ton quatrième pass ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre pass ! »

Et pour le forcer à parler, Aomine appuya son coude contre la gorge de Kise. Pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer, mais la pression était suffisamment dissuasive pour qu'il avoue son délit.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! J'avoue tout ! Oui, il y avait bien un pass supplémentaire... » Fit Kise en toussant un peu.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Et donc, à qui tu l'as refourgué ? Sûrement à ce « Phantom Thief » de malheur ! » Comprit Aomine, en desserrant son étreinte.

Aomine laissa Kise se dégager et il croisa les bras sur son torse, impatient d'entendre les explications (vaseuses) du small forward. Autant dire que Kise n'avait pas intérêt à mentir cette fois...

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » Répondit-il en massant sa gorge endolorie. « En fait, j'avais gardé ce quatrième pass pour moi, au cas où je pourrai finalement me libérer et venir vous rejoindre. »

« Attends... quoi ? Tu révisais pas avec ton senpai hier ? »

« Sisi. Justement ! J'espérai qu'on terminerai plus tôt... mais Kasamatsu-senpai m'a épuisé ! » Se plaignit Kise sur un ton qui... prêtait à confusion...

… pour l'esprit mal placé d'Aomine, en tous cas.

Combien avait-il vu de pornos qui commençaient par une iiiiiiiiiiiiinnocente séance de révisions ? Sauf que très vite, les choses dérapaient et le cours d'anatomie devenait plus pratique que théorique !

« J'étais viiiiiidé ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il a passé toute la soirée sur moi ! »

… Ok... et le vocabulaire employé par Kise confortait son cerveau dans ses délires scatophiles et...

… il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, tant c'était l'évidence même : Kise et Kasamatsu, ensemble !

… ah ben si, tiens, la raison s'imposa d'elle-même à Aomine. Le brun fit une moue dégoûtée. Déjà que d'apprendre que Kagami emmanchait des mecs ne l'avait pas franchement ravi au départ et même s'il avait fini par trouver ça plutôt... _excitant_ (en s'imaginant à la place desdits mecs...), il devait bien avouer que c'était très loin d'être le cas, lorsqu'il pensait à Kise et Kasamatsu faisant la bête à deux dos...

Ouais, non, pas son _trip_ du touuuuut !

Se pinçant l'arête du nez en secouant la tête, il somma Kise d'arrêter de couiner. Il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. Non. Et même s'il se faisait très certainement des films, il ne voudrait pas risquer que le blond lui confirme ses pensées impures ! Et notez que même si Kise avait souhaité démentir ses frasques de nature sexuelle avec son aîné, Aomine ne l'aurait de toute façon pas cru.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire un dessin ! Vous avez passé la nuit à faire un TP de biologie, quoi... »

« Mais non Aominecchi ! Kasamatsu-senpai m'a expliqué la « Théorie des Corps », c'est pas de la biologie, mais des mathématiques ! » Poursuivit Kise, ne captant nullement les allusions du brun.

BEN VOYONS.

Avec un nom pareil, ça ne pouvait être qu'une théorie du célèbre mathématicien « Pythagode » ou plutôt « Bitagore », tiens !

Mais pour autant, la vie sexuelle supposée de Kise n'arrangeait pas ses affaires !

Décidément, il cumulait les ennuis dernièrement ! Manquait plus que ça ! Comment allait-il faire pour combler cette dette d'argent colossale ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas céder au chantage de ce mystérieux « Phantom Thief », si ? Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune autre solution dans l'immédiat, car si jamais ces photos s'éparpillaient dans la nature, cela pourrait lever le voile sur son attirance pour Kagami…

Les autres ne manqueraient alors pas de se moquer de lui et il passerait pour la reine des fiottes aux yeux de tous ! Ce qui était tout bonnement inconcevable ! Parce que, certes, il commençait à accepter petit à petit ses sentiments envers le rouge, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que cela s'ébruite ! Il n'était pas encore prêt à les assumer en public…

Pour autant, il ne disposait en aucun cas des fonds nécessaires à cette transaction. Alors s'il souhaitait réunir cette somme dans les délais impartis, il ne lui restait que deux solutions : vendre son corps ou sa collection de porn au plus offrant.

Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il allait avoir mal au cul…

« Ohhh mais ! Je crois que je viens de trouver une solution à ton problème, Aominecchi ! »

Quoi sérieux ? Lui qui se voyait déjà obligé d'écarter les cuisses ou en train de se faire écarteler le cœur en se séparant de ses précieux magazines hors-série !

« Parle, je t'écoute ! » Ordonna le brun, en sautant à la gorge du blond et en commençant à le secouer comme un cocotier.

« Gnaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Gémit le mannequin en voyant des étoiles.

« Aomine-kun, si tu continues à étrangler Kise-kun, il ne pourra rien te dire. »

Ah oui pas con…

….

…. TETSU ?!

Le brun sursauta, pris par surprise. Comme d'habitude, la présence du petit fantôme était passée totalement inaperçue ! Depuis quand était-il présent sur le terrain ? Hmm… il y avait fort à parier que Kurokoallait répondre « J'étais là tout le temps » (même si ce n'était sûrement pas vrai !), alors Aomine évita de poser la question. Ce serait tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Un peu à contre cœur, il lâcha Kise. Non parce que, mine de rien, ça lui faisait toujours un bien FOU de passer ses nerfs le blond et donc, il ne s'en privait généralement pas. Même s'il s'était un peu emporté cette fois… baaaaah disons que Kise avait eu la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir essayé de se jouer de lui en l'envoyant dans un club gay ET en lui dissimulant l'existence d'un quatrième pass…

Toussant un peu, la gorge irritée, Kise se redressa en haletant. Mais vu le regard haineux que lui lança Aomine, il comprit très vite qu'il était dans son intérêt de parler sans attendre.

« Alors voilà… il se trouve que... toi et Kagamicchi, vous avez tapé dans l'œil de mon impresario… »

Tapé dans l'œil ? Comme dans « frapper » ? Ohhh misère ! Le petit cerveau enragé d'Aomine ne parvint pas à saisir immédiatement la subtilité de cette phrase imagée et pendant un court un instant, il imagina que le manager de Kise se trouvait parmi le gang de motards que lui et Kagami avaient passé à tabac…

Son visage devint tout blanc (enfin, aussi pâle que peut l'être une peau métissée) à la simple évocation de cette possibilité. Heureusement, un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de la part de Kuroko (comme s'il avait deviné que son ami était en proie au doute) suffit à lui remettre les idées en place.

« Oi ! Ca t'éclate de t'en prendre gratuitement à moi ? J'ai rien fait là ! »

« Tes yeux disent le contraire. Alors tais-toi et écoute. Continue, Kise-kun. »

Ledit Kise répondit à l'ombre de Teiko en lui adressant un grand sourire de gratitude.

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Comme si des yeux pouvaient parler ! Décidemment, il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là, ou plutôt, « baleine sous gravier », ce qui expliquerait alors l'intervention précédente de Kuroko… dans le but de sauver son « petit-ami » des griffes de la panthère.

Maudit Kagami ! A cause de lui, il voyait des tarlouzes partout, maintenant !

« Je disais donc que mon manager vous a repérés en boîte. Vous lui avez fait forte impression. »

 _Ouais, génial, et ? Accouche, putain !_

« Et donc ? » S'impatienta Kuroko en premier.

« Et donc ? Bah rien ! Voilà, quoi ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? » Sourit bêtement le top model.

Quoi, c'est tout… ? Mais… cette révélation n'était-elle, selon les dires de Kise, pas sensée régler tous ses soucis d'ordre pécuniaire comme par magie ? On en était très loin, là ! Ou voulait-il en venir ? Ca n'avait ni queue ni tête, là ! Ah mais quel crétin, j'vous jure !

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, Kise-kun ? »

 _Ouais, genre, la chute de ton histoire, par exemple !_

Et comme si les paroles de Kuroko avaient soudainement eu pour effet d'allumer la lumière à tous les étages chez Kise, celui-ci ouvrit grands ses yeux de chat et il se tortilla nerveusement.

« Ooohhhh pardon ! Si, si ! Un peu plus et j'allais oublier ce que je comptais te dire, Aominecchi ! Merci Kurokocchi ! Mince, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ? Ahhh oui ! Tu as vraiment de la chance, car vous avez tellement plu à mon manager, qu'il désirerait vous engager ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu peux me la refaire ? »

Il était largué là ! Pas étonnant avec cette andouille qui ne sait pas expliquer simplement quelque chose, sans divaguer !

« Gnaaa mais fais un effort, bon sang ! » Le railla le blond, qui se trouvait parfaitement clair, lui.

« Ce que Kise-kun essaie de te dire, c'est que son manager a un travail à te proposer, Aomine-kun. »

« Ah bon ? Cool. Et quel genre de taf, au juste ? »

Parce que ouais, c'était bien mignon tout ça et ça pourrait même arranger ses affaires de fric, sauf qu'Aomine n'était pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi non plus (Paresse Powaaaa) ! Enfin, ce serait sans doute toujours mieux que de devoir aller se prostituer au bord d'une autoroute…

Quoi que…

Si ça se trouve, c'était ça que voulait le manager de Kise !

Le brun pâlit à nouveau, rien qu'à l'évocation de cette possibilité, d'imaginant déjà obligé de tapiner dans un bordel de Caracas pour le compte du boss de Kise ! Oui, Aomine avait toujours été doté d'une imagination très fertile. Trop, même. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait que remercier ou plutôt incriminer ses chers pornos aux scénarii simplistes et mal écrits !

Bref !

« Figure-toi qu'il était justement à la recherche de deux _models_ masculins pour honorer un contrat publicitaire ! Et il m'a confié en vous seriez parfaits pour la campagne en question ! »

« Moi et Kagami ? Mannequins ? Heu mais… on n'a jamais fait ça… j'sais pas si… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est facile ! C'est juste pour une séance photos, je pourrai vous apprendre ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Le coupa Kise, au comble de l'enthousiasme et prêt à se porter garant pour eux.

Wow ! Quelle veine, pour une fois ! C'était vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler « être au bon endroit, au bon moment ! » Sans compter que le métier de mannequin, pour ce qu'il en savait, ne semblait pas bien compliqué : il suffisait juste de prendre la pose en souriant bêtement et roule ma poule ! N'importe qui d'assez mignon pourrait le faire, ça ne demandait ni connaissances particulières, ni même une grande énergie.

En fait, Aomine s'étonnait carrément de n'avoir jamais envisagé ce choix de carrière auparavant ! Ce serait pourtant la planque idéale pour lui ! Etre payé à ne rien foutre en se contentant juste d'être beau, tel une plante verte, ça, c'était son dada ! La façon parfaite de concilier son égo surdimensionné et sa fainéantise légendaire ! En conclusion : y a bon, Banania !

Aomine afficha donc un sourire carnassier en se frottant les mains, à l'idée de la montagne de pognon sur laquelle il allait bientôt pouvoir s'asseoir, en fournissant un effort minimal.

« Nickel ! Où c'est qu'on signe ? Vas-y, j'suis chaud-là ! Dis à ton boss que j'suis partant ! »

« Tu ne demandes même pas à Kise-kun s'il connaît le thème de la campagne en question ? » S'étonna Kuroko.

« On s'en fout de ça, c'est pas important ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est combien ça va rapporter ! »

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Aominecchi ! Etant que la marque du client ne dispose pas encore d'une encore d'une forte renommée, cette campagne ne sera diffusée qu'au niveau local, pour l'instant. Et vu qu'en plus, toi et Kagamicchi vous êtes des débutants, je suppose que ce sont autant d'éléments qui font que le cachet ne sera probablement pas très conséquent… » Analysa le japonais aux yeux de chat.

Ouais bah peu importe ! C'était toujours mieux que rien et toute contribution était bonne à prendre pour se remplir les poches ! Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs du moindre centime que c'est le début de la fortune ?

Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de verser dans le bénévolat, Aomine était partant pour l'aventure, prêt à récolter ce qu'on l'on daignerait bien lui donner ! Car tout travail mérite salaire, n'est-ce pas ? (et je vais m'en arrêter là pour les dictons populaires !)

« Ca te va quand même toujours ? »

« Dis-moi juste où et quand et j'suis ton homme ! »

« Inoue-san m'a parlé de demain à quinze heures, c'est bon pour toi ? »

« J'ai entraînement ce jour-là, mais je pense pouvoir me libérer en esqui… »

Il ne prit cependant pas le risque de terminer sa phrase, tant il sentait le regard assassin de Kuroko prêt à le poignarder sur place. Le fantôme restait en effet toujours un peu chatouilleux quant au sujet des entraînements… Sûrement des réminiscences tenaces de la pas si glorieuse époque de Teiko… En tous les cas, Aomine saisit clairement le message, puisqu'il s'empressa de rectifier son discours.

« Heu… je veux dire… je pense que je peux m'arranger pour qu'on me libère un peu plus tôt ! »

« Ahhh fantastique ! Inoue-san va être ravi ! Il croit beaucoup en votre potentiel ! Dire que j'avais failli oublier d'en parler ahaha ! »

« Kise-kun, tu sembles oublier un détail. » Intervint Kuroko, à qui décidément, rien n'échappait.

« Quoi donc Kurokocchi ? »

« Et bien, ton manager a clairement stipulé qu'il voulait Kagami-kun et Aomine-kun pour cette prestation. Or, pour le moment, seul Aomine-kun a accepté. »

« Ouais et alors ? » Répondit Aomine en haussant des épaules. « Suffit juste d'en parler à Kagami et basta. »

« Tu crois qu'il dira oui ? »

« Et pourquoi il refuserait ? »

« Pourquoi il accepterait ? »

Les deux adolescents se lancèrent dans un _starring contest_ silencieux, mais pesant.

« Parce que je vais tout faire pour le convaincre ! » Lâcha Aomine, sûr de lui et de sa stratégie.

« Et me convaincre à propos de quoi, au juste ? » Lança une voix bien connue derrière eux.

Aomine se tendit. Merde, Kuroko déteignait sur Kagami, ou quoi ? La Lumière semblait marcher sur les pas de son ombre, en matière d'infiltration ! Un peu agacé, Aomine se tourna donc vers le nouvel arrivant, fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est seulement maintenant qu't'arrives toi ?! » L'engueula t-il, faussement indigné.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, Monsieur Je-suis-toujours-à-la-bourre ! » Répliqua le rouge sur le même ton.

Ayé. Les deux mâles alpha se lançaient des éclairs, prêts à en découdre. Kise vint se poster à côté de Kuroko, frissonnant de terreur, tandis que l'air se chargeait en électricité. Cependant, le petit bleu ne fit rien pour désamorcer la situation. C'était même tout juste s'il n'était pas prêt à prendre les paris quant au vainqueur du combat de b****…

« Raaah mais tu comprends rien ! Faut savoir se faire désirer dans la vie ! »

« En attendant, t'es mal placé pour me faire la morale ! »

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu branlais ? D'habitude, dès qu'on dit le mot « basket », ça suffit à te coller une érection pendant trois jours au moins ! »

« =_= … »

« T'étais encore avec l'autre pine d'huître, c'est ça ? »

« Oi ! Attention à ce que tu dis sur Kojiro ! »

« Et vous avez fait quoi quand après qu'il t'ait raccompagné hier soir ? »

« C'est pas tes oignons Ahomine ! »

Les insultes se mirent soudainement à fuser et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'ils allaient très bientôt en venir aux mains… Pris d'inquiétude, Kise se pencha au-dessus de Kuroko sans perdre les fauves des yeux.

« On devrait peut-être les séparer avant que ça ne dégénère, tu ne crois pas Kurokocchi ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Se disputer est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour exprimer leur attachement réciproque. »

« Heeyyy ? Tu en es sûr ? Je ne crois pas que… »

« Tu te souviens de cette manie qu'avait Haizaki-kun de te voler ton déjeuner ou tes petites-amies, au collège ? Et bien, c'était sa façon de te témoigner son affection. »

Kise cligna des yeux, perplexe. Erf… ça lui rappelait cette fille qui lui mettait du sable dans les cheveux à la maternelle en le traitant de « Ryota la mauviette »… Mais si Kuroko le disait, alors, ça avait de grandes chances d'être vrai. En effet, le fantôme était connu pour être un excellent observateur à tendance anthropologue.

Enfin… tout cela le dépassait, ce n'était pas nouveau… Dire qu'il avait toujours cru qu'Haizaki le détestait ! Pas rancunier pour un sou et toujours positif, Kise pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être inviter le délinquant à sortir un de ces jours et comme ça, il en profiterait pour vérifier la théorie de Kuroko ! Ca pourrait être amusant !

« Viens, on va régler ça à l'ancienne ! En _one on one_ ! » Trancha Kagami en se saisissant du ballon.

« J'vais tellement te botter le cul que ton Hyuga, bah, il pourra même plus le prendre ! »

« Heyyyyyyyy ! Mais nous aussi on voulait jouer ! » Signala Kise en se tortillant sur place.

« Laisse-les. » L'interrompit Kuroko en posant fermement une main sur son bras. « Et allons plutôt boire un milshake au Maji Burger. »

« Quoi ? Mais… ne me dis pas que c'est aussi leur façon de se montrer leur appréciation mutuelle ! »

« Non. »

« Ah ! Ouf, tu m'as fait p… »

« … Quand ils jouent au basket l'un contre l'autre, c'est uniquement pour évacuer leur tension sexuelle irrésolue. »

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Couina le blond, imitant à merveille le cri de la vierge effarouchée.

Mais bien-sûr les deux fauves n'entendirent rien. Effectivement, ils venaient d'entamer leur parade nuptiale, ballon à la main et Kuroko en profita donc pour s'éclipser discrètement avec Kise (ou plutôt, pour pousser le blond vers la sortie, contre son gré).

… Sauf que l'affrontement tourna court...

… Puisque Daiki Junior venait de décider, une fois encore, unilatéralement, de sortir de son sommeil. Au plus mauvais moment.

Aomine serra les cuisses et les dents. Bon sang ! Alors la dernière fois contre Wakamatsu, ce n'était pas un hasard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ouais, ok, il disait souvent que les trois choses qui le faisaient bander dans la vie étaient le basket, la bouffe et les pornos, mais ce n'était pas dit au sens littéral ! (à part pour les œuvres à caractère érotique, bien entendu !) Pris de bouffées de chaleur, le brun s'interrompit subitement et il regagna le bord du terrain, plantant Kagami là comme un idiot. Le rouge haussa un de ses sourcils fourchus, interloqué.

Bon. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? D'habitude, jamais Aomine ne refusait un petit affrontement en tête-à-tête et surtout, il ne se fatiguait jamais aussi vite ! Quelque chose clochait et ça, même cet imbécile de Kagami pouvait s'en rendre compte.

« Oi ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

Aomine s'était assis, jambes écartées et tête baissée comme pour éviter le regard du tigre. Face à une réflexion de cet acabit, en temps normal, il aurait bondit sur Kagami pour lui prouver sa virilité. Mais là... ce serait FRANCHEMENT mal venu. Haletant, les yeux écarquillés, Aomine vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Il ne fallait ABSOLUMENT PAS que Kagami remarque son GROS (oui, GROS, on a dit !) problème !

« Reste où t'es ! » Cria la panthère à son attention.

« Hmm ? »

« M'approche pas, j't'ai dit ! On n'sait jamais, si c'est contagieux, j'risque de venir une tantouze comme toi ! »

Non parce qu'en fait, c'était déjà en train d'arriver, là ! Evidemment que Kagami était le responsable de son état ! Tout son corps se détraquait en présence du tigre... ou en son absence aussi, d'ailleurs...

…

Et immédiatement, Aomine regretta ses paroles... dignes d'un abruti intolérant et totalitaire.

Il se sentait stupide et il réalisa qu'il avait été blessant. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, il voulait... En fait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, il en voulait à Kagami de flirter avec ce sale Hyuga... et de l'autre, il ne souhaitait pas être séparé de l'Américain. Il était jaloux. Jaloux à en crever et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait alors forcément, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Et là, il s'attendait à ce que sa mâchoire fasse connaissance avec le poing de Kagami, mais étrangement, il n'en fut rien.

« Aho... tu sais que j'ai refusé un rendez-vous avec lui, pour venir jouer avec vous ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Aomine en relevant la tête.

« J'viens de te le dire, crétin ! J'ai préféré venir jouer avec vous, au lieu de passer du temps avec lui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est débile... » Lâcha Aomine en regardant son vis-à-vis faire tourner sur son index le ballon orange.

En guise de réponse, Kagami haussa des épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Mais ouais, t'as raison, c'est débile... en tous cas, ton attitude me le confirme totalement. »

Dieu soit loué, le roux resta à bonne distance d'Aomine ! Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et en but une rasade généreuse. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Putain.

Même lorsqu'il était en train de boire, couvert de sueur, Kagami était sexy...

Surtout en faisant ça, même...

La façon dont il avait basculé la tête en arrière...

La manière dont sa pomme d'Adam devenait proéminente et bougeait hypnotiquement...

Tout était sensuel chez le joueur de Seirin...

Et c'était bien la veine d'Aomine...

L'ancien équipier de Kuroko était conscient qu'il devait oublier Kagami. Faire une croix dessus. Pour leur propre bien mutuel. Et pour cause, Kagami était déjà pris, quant à lui, cette attirance indésirable ne le mènerait nulle part, si ce n'est à sa perte...

Ok, changement de tactique !

Après le fameux shooting photo proposé par le manager de Kise, finito, terminato, Aomine ferait en sorte d'esquiver Kagami. Bon, il ne pourrait sans doute pas le faire pendant les matchs officiels, mais... il espérait secrètement que d'ici là, son _crush_ déraisonnable se serait calmé...

« Ca va t'as pas trop la gueule de bois ? » Demanda timidement Aomine. Qui avait caché son entrejambe enflée sous son sac de sport.

« Si carrément... c'était l'horreur pour me sortir du lit mais... j'avais promis que je viendrai jouer, alors je suis venu. » Sourit naïvement Kagami. « Et ça va Momoi ? »

« Ouais... T'inquiète pas, elle avait un peu la tête dans le cul à l'entraînement, mais elle a facilement retrouvé ses esprits dès qu'il a été question de m'engueuler... » Le rassura Aomine.

« Et sinon, c'était quoi le truc que tu devais me convaincre de faire ? »

Ah ! Revenons-en à nos moutons, parfait !

« Tu sais hier pendant qu'on était en boîte et bien, le manager de Kise nous a repérés. »

« Répérés ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Comme des mannequins, quoi. »

« Heu ouais... et donc ? »

« Il serait intéressé par nous faire bosser sur un shooting photo. »

« Vraiment ? Waouh... on a du sacrément lui taper dans l'oeil, alors ! »

« On dirait bien. Alors du coup heu... la condition pour qu'on touche le pactole, c'est qu'on pose tous les deux... »

« Toi et moi ? Ensemble ? Mais de quel genre de shooting il s'agit ? » S'inquiéta Kagami en fronçant les sourcils cette fois.

C'était fou comme toutes les expressions faciales du tigre passaient par ses sourcils si expressifs...

« A vrai dire, j'ai pas demandé... ça m'paraissait pas important. » Annonça Aomine, haussant des épaules.

« Et t'as dit oui, sans savoir ?! » S'étrangla à moitié Kagami, imaginant déjà le pire.

« C'est sûrement pas bien méchant. Suffit juste de garder la pose et de sourire comme des idiots, ça doit être dans nos cordes, non ? »

« Mais... »

« Allez... on va se faire un joli p'tit paquet de tune... sois sympa ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ce fric, j'suis sûr la paille... »

Ah.

Cette soudaine passion pour le modélisme ( _wrong word_ , Kagami...) avait surpris le tigre, mais là, tout s'expliquait. Aomine était un véritable panier percé et il venait de détecter **LE** bon plan pour renflouer ses caisses. Alors il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça ! Et bon gré, mal gré, Kagami savait qu'il serait contraint de participer à l'entreprise de sauvetage de la bourse (des bourses ?) Aominesque... Il ne doutait en effet pas qu'Aomine allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il espérait néanmoins que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Et combien ça rapporte ? »

« Pas des masses, d'après Kise. Mais tout est bon à prendre et ce sera de l'argent facilement gagné en plus ! »

« Mouais... ça doit pas être si simple que ça d'être mannequin quand même... J'y connais rien et toi non plus, j'te rappelle... Si n'importe qui pouvait le faire, ça se saurait et à écouter Kise, c'est loin d'être une promenade de santé ! »

« Raaaah tu l'connais, il a toujours tendance à exagérer. Il aime se lancer des fleurs et puis, ça l'embêterait qu'on pense qu'il empoche les espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes sans rien glander... Alors il en rajoute pour qu'on s'imagine que c'est compliqué et comme ça en plus, on n'essaie pas de lui piquer sa place, ni de lui faire concurrence ! » Expliqua Aomine, sûr de lui. « Allez accepte stp ! On va bien se marrer et en plus, si tu participes pas, je vais me faire recaler... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi... »

Ca se tenait. Du moins, pour quelqu'un d'un peu simplet comme Kagami, en tous cas. Et puis, on ne va pas se mentir, le rouge aimait être indispensable aux yeux du bleu.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta nouvelle fortune ? » S'intéressa t-il.

« Pas c'que tu crois... Enfin,s'il me reste un peu de tune après avoir remboursé mes dettes, p'têtre que je m'autoriserai quelques extras... » Sourit perversement Aomine. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ça va. J'ai pas besoin de cet argent mais... je suppose que je pourrai inviter Kojiro et sa famille dans un super restau. Et je donnerai le reste à mon père pour qu'il invite sa nouvelle copine à dîner aussi. »

Aomine était presque ravi que Kagami accepte si rapidement de lui rendre service. Presque. Parce qu'au final, il ne le faisait pas pour ses beaux yeux... Encore une fois, ce foutu footeux l'avait devancé ! Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En fait, ça confirmait même qu'il devenait URGENT qu'Aomine mette de la distance entre lui et son rival.

Mais d'abord, le shooting photo. Car pas de Kagami, pas de contrat.

En tous cas, c'était du Kagami tout craché ça ! Serviable jusqu'au bout des griffes et prêt à dépenser tous ses gains pour combler ses proches...

Ce qui le rendait encore plus beau...

AH FUCK !

« Pffff... ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, toujours à faire la charité... Putain de boy scout va... »

Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile de convaincre Kagami.

Comme prévu.

En appuyant sur la corde sensible du tigre, il était aisé d'obtenir tout ce que l'on souhaitait. Aomine ferait bien de garder cela en tête... Cette information pourrait s'avérer précieuse, qui sait ? Dans un futur proche... ou non.

* * *

Rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain, comme convenu.

Tant mieux, cela arrangeait Aomine, car le Phantom Thief lui avait donné un _timing_ très serré pour réunir la somme requise et bizarrement... la séance de shooting coïncidait pile poile avec la _deadline._..Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Aomine. En effet, sans cette séance photo providentielle, jamais il n'aurait pu rembourser sa dette, comme par hasard. Et Aomine Daiki ne croyait pas au hasard. Du moins, plus maintenant. Pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kagami, à vrai dire.

Une belle hôtesse d'accueil le renseigna lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense building qui abritait la rédaction de _« Zunon Boy »_ , le magazine pour lequel Kise posait souvent. On le reçut rapidement, tant mieux, Daiki n'aimait pas attendre. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient et encore moins lorsqu'il ignorait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Bien-sûr, devant Kagami, il avait fait son kéké, du genre que rien n'impressionne. Sauf qu'en réalité, il avait quelques appréhensions. Pas qu'il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais il commençait à trouver suspect que le fameux manager de Kise (Inoue-san) ait flashé sur eux, en boîte de nuit. Dans un club... gay. Alors que Kagami était bourré et à moitié nu... en insistant bien pour que les DEUX se présentent dans les locaux pour les besoins de la séance.

Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse lorsqu'il aperçut le « décor » qui servirait de trame de fond à leur shooting... Instantanément, il eut un mouvement de recul. Pas besoin de s'appeler Akashi ou même Midorima pour deviner que si on avait dressé une immense toile représentant un paysage paradisiaque rappelant fortement Tahiti, c'est qu'ils allaient devoir poser en...

MAILLOTS DE BAIN !

Sa poisse lui collait à la peau autant que Daiki Junior collait à son slip après avoir visionné un film olé olé.

Décidément, il commençait à se dire que les dieux avaient un sens de l'humour très particulier...

Quelques types assez grands et mignons (enfin, selon les critères féminins hein, pas qu'Aomine soit en train de les mater ou quoi !) se mirent en position devant le décor de plage et ils prirent la pose, confirmant ses craintes. Mais Aomine n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir, puisque déjà, une jolie nana au look un peu extravagant, le poussait dans les loges.

« Tiens Coco, enfile-moi ça ! »

Elle lui chargea les bras avec des slips tous plus petits et ridicules les uns que les autres.

Oi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai dans le milieu de la Mode tout s'appelle "Coco", se souvint le brun. Coco l'asticot par-ci, Coco l'asticot par là...

Bon, bon...

Aomine se figea sur place quelques secondes, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que la petite bonne femme se mette à taper dans ses mains pour lui ordonner de se bouger le cul, un peu à la manière d'une fermière qui engueule ses poules pour les faire rentrer dans leur clapier.

S'improvisant pudiquement un petit coin d'intimité derrière quelques vêtements posés sur un grand présentoir, Aomine attrapa le boxer de bain le plus... enfin le moins... le seul qui était présentable, disons.

Certes, le brun était connu pour sa grande gueule et son goût pour l'exhibitionnisme. Mais cette fois... il se sentait intimidé. Les loges étaient bondées. Des maquilleuses, des habilleuses et des mannequins masculins y défilaient sans cesse, s'agitant dans un brouhaha digne d'une basse-cour. Aomine se fit donc aussi discret que possible, un comble pour lui qui aimait d'ordinaire qu'on le remarque et être au centre de toutes les attentions. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit doucement de sa cachette, rougissant un peu et il s'exposa au jugement intransigeant de la jolie habilleuse.

« _Nein nein nein !_ » Fit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, visiblement contrariée. « C'est beaucoup trop... »

« Serré ? » Proposa Aomine, ayant remarqué qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« LARGE ! » Fit-elle en obligeant Aomine à se tourner.

Bon sang, quelle poigne, quelle force pour un si petit bout de femme ! Piquant un fard encore plus violent, Aomine lui présenta son postérieur et la fille fit claquer l'élastique du boxer sur sa taille. Le brun lâcha un cri de surprise.

« Tu vois ! Trop large ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Allez, change-toi en vitesse, le temps, c'est de l'argent ! Zou, zou, zou ! »

Jamais de sa vie Aomine ne s'était senti aussi malmené, ni même humilié.

Comme le dirait Perceval dans Kaamelot, il en avait gros !

Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix, hélas. Ne pouvant protester, il attrapa un autre boxer, blanc et bleu à rayures, refusant de piocher dans la pile des slips. Qui sait combien de mecs avaient déjà fait traîner leurs balloches dedans ? Brrr... ça le dégoûtait rien que d'y penser alors il cala bien les siennes pour être sûr qu'elles n'aillent pas jouer au yoyo devant l'objectif et il se présenta à nouveau devant le juge.

« _Das ist besser_ ! » Approuva la fille.

Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler cependant, elle le poussa jusqu'à un siège où il fut contraint de prendre place.

« Maquilleuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! » Hurla t-elle de sa voix tonitruante.

Ah cool ! Une jolie nénette allait lui passer son plumeau magique sur les muscles à présent, d'ailleurs, il en avait repéré deux ou trois vraiment pas dégueu en entrant dans les loges et... Hein quoi ? Mais que... ? Attends une seconde ! Pourquoi les autres ils avaient droit à des maquilleuses canons et sexy, alors que lui il...

« J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! » Répondit une voix haut perché.

Un peu trop pour un mec, d'ailleurs. Aucun gars ne devrait être autorisé à parler comme ça !

Et en guise de « gars »... Aomine se retrouva face à un blond décoloré... qui avait des genres de dreadlocks sur la tête. Ca, ou un octopus mort. Aomine n'arrivait pas franchement à faire la différence...

Dès qu'il vit Aomine, le type s'excita tel un troupeau de puce sur le dos d'un chihuahua et il se dandina exagérément.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Comment j'adore trop ta couleur de peau mon Chou ! »

« Heu... merci... ? »

« T'utilises quelle marque d'auto bronzant pour obtenir un tel résultat ? »

« Aucune c'est hmm... ma couleur de peau naturelle... »

« Haaaaaaan la chance ! »

En parlant d'auto bronzant, il y en avait un qui devrait peut-être arrêter de s'en tartiner, tant il ressemblait à une carotte avec sa peau orange. Et arrêter de le boire, aussi. Parce que de toute évidence, ça lui cramait les neurones. Ou peut-être étaient-ce les U.V. des cabines solaires ? Bref, Aomine préféra laisser ce mystère à la science et il pria pour que le mec ne le transforme pas en _drag queen_...

Et ça commençait mal...

La pieuvre géante s'approchait de lui, un bâton de rouge à lèvres à la main.

Aomine ferma les yeux.

Priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

« C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, Pain d'Epices ? »

« Da... Daiki... » Répondit Aomine qui avait préféré fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir le massacre.

« Roooooooohhhh c'est trop cuuuuuuuutie cute ! Mais je préfère Pain d'Epices, ok ? »

Il allait mourir. Ooooh oui ! Le Dieu de la Morale se vengeait sans doute sur lui, à cause de toutes ses années de débauche. Ouais, sans doute, sûrement... C'était la seule explication et tiens... mais ça lui faisait une raison supplémentaire de tuer Kise ! Oh bonne idée ! Il allait se concentrer là-dessus pour survivre et s'imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir au blondinet, qui, bien entendu, ne l'avait nullement prévenu quant aux déboires infernaux qu'il allait devoir affronter en foutant les pieds ici...

La pieuvre lui raconta sa vie un moment et Aomine se contentait de répondre par « oui » ou par « non » ou « hinhin » pour faire style qu'il écoutait, mais en réalité, son cerveau était tellement noyé dans la rage qu'il avait du mal à s'intéresser aux propos de son interlocuteur...

« C'est ta première fois ici pas vrai, Pain d'Epices ? Ca se voit tout de suiiiiiiiiiite ! T'es tout timidou ! Tu t'es caché pour te changer alors qu'ici, tout le monde se fout à poil devant tout le monde ! »

Attends, quoi ? C'était une agence de mannequins ou un club échangiste là ?

« J'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Eructa le blond en passant une main sur le menton d'Aomine pour qu'il redresse la tête s'admire dans le miroir.

Et... waouh.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait fait des merveilles.

Aomine était déjà très, très beau gosse dans la vie de tous les jours, mais à présent, c'était comme s'il avait gagné un point de compétence de beauté en plus ! Ce type avait des doigts de fée malgré son attitude excentrique. Aomine n'eut hélas pas le temps de le remercier, ni de s'admirer davantage, ni d'embrasser son reflet pour l'inviter à dîner, que déjà, la Fraulein de tout à l'heure l'avait attrapé par l'élastique de son boxer pour le traîner jusqu'au décor en carton.

« C'est à ton tour de poser Coco ! Ne me déçois pas ! Kise s'est porté garant pour toi ! »

Ok... heu... d'accord... bon... bah... il se positionna bien au milieu du décor, le cœur battant la chamade à la vitesse d'une bagnole dans un film de « Fast and Furious ». Un gars qui portait un béret, une petite moustache fine et... des lunettes de soleil... ? (really... en intérieur... comme le con d'ex de Kagami...) s'avéra être le photographe et braqua son objectif sur lui. L'habilleuse régla doucement le spot qui projetait une lumière chaude et aveuglante sur lui. Aomine se sentait prêt à fondre, comme si sa peau s'était soudainement changé en cire dégoulinante...

 _Pas de panique, ça va aller, respire, comme dans les reportages sur les femmes enceintes que ta mère adooore regarder... voilà, c'est çaaa..._

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se couper du monde et de cette agitation perpétuelle. Au moins cinq personnes épiaient ses moindres cils, la moindre de ses lignes sur le front, tout. Il se sentait... dépecé, dépossédé de son corps. Un objet, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Et ça n'avait rien de plaisant, en réalité.

Il tremblait.

Il les entendait. Pester contre l'éclairage. Chercher le bon angle de prise de vue. Régler l'objectif. Se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu l'attifer d'un boxer ENCORE plus petit...

Son cœur allait lâcher. Il battait furieusement dans ses tempes et Aomine se sentait partir, submergé par le stress, lorsque... tout à coup, quelque chose de chaud vint saisir sa main...

Il ouvrit les yeux automatiquement et...

« _Keeping all the fun for yourself hmm ?_ »

KAGAMI !

Kagami avait volé à son secours, tel un preux chevalier s'interposant entre sa damoiselle et les dragons...

En brandissant son épée...

Ouep.

Sacrément GROSSE l'épée, soit dit en passant !

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de loucher dessus, comme aimanté.

L'Américain était engoncé dans un micro slip rouge rayé sur les côtés, sans doute sensé représenter le pelage d'un tigre. D'ailleurs, sur ses fesses, on pouvait lire « SEX BEAST ». Et le maillot était tellement minuscule et moulant qu'il ne cachait vraiment rien. Chute de reins apparente, ses fesses musclées et rondes comme des pommes juteuses étaient judicieusement mises en valeur de même que son torse puissant qui luisait sous le feu des projecteurs. Aomine devina qu'on l'avait enduit d'huile, parce qu'il sentait délicieusement bon les îles, le soleil et le sable chaud... on s'y croirait presque, malgré le côté _cheap_ du décor en carton posé derrière eux... Le tigre irradiait la confiance en lui et le charisme. C'était bien simple, même Midorima l'Homme-Balai-dans-le-fondement aurait eu une érection là !

KAGAMI S'ETAIT CHANGE EN **ARME DE MASTURBATION MASSIVE** !

Daiki Junior, au rapport !

Garde à vous !

ARGH non ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Aomine souffla comme un bœuf et il retira sa main de celle de Kagami, à regret. Faisant un pas sur le côté, salvateur, pour réduire sa proximité avec le tigre, il détourna le regard et adopta sa meilleure posture de Schtroumpf Grognon. Pas question de laisser apercevoir son émoi !

« Tsss... t'as piqué le slip de ton p'tit frère ou le string de ta mère là ? »

… ouais, être méchant, le vanner, ça marchait toujours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons... alors qu'au fond de lui, il kyakyatait autant qu'une fangirl de Kise. Oh que oui, il les avait déjà vues faire plus d'une fois, donc il savait de quoi il parlait !

Par chance, le tigre ne prit pas la mouche. Il se contenta de bomber le torse comme pour narguer encore plus la panthère et lui asséner un joli « je t'emmerde ! » de derrière les fagots.

« _Let's do it quickly_. Kojiro m'attend dehors. »

Ouais, évidemment, Kagami ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans son chien de garde, ça aurait été trop beau ! Cependant, il posa comme un vrai professionnel, impressionnant même Aomine. Kagami était tellement à l'aise avec son corps, avec l'objectif et le regard des autres d'ordinaire si impitoyables... c'était grisant et inspirant à la fois, alors Aomine décida de l'imiter.

Et paradoxalement, malgré la gêne (et l'érection intempestive qui avait envahi son boxer), Aomine se sentait privilégié de partager ce moment unique avec son rival. L'assistant du photographe leur demanda de prendre des poses sensuelles, de se rapprocher, de se toucher. Aomine essaya tant bien que mal de faire le vide dans son esprit pour dissimuler son état, priant mentalement pour que Kagami ne se rende compte de rien. Et cela sembla fonctionner puisque Kagami ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.

Le tigre était une bête de scène.

Il restait focalisé sur l'objectif, semblant presque lui faire l'amour comme si ce stéréotype du mannequin qui en fait trop prenait vie soudainement sous les yeux d'Aomine. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie quant à l'aisance de son rival. Mais d'un autre côté, cela le rassurait en lui montrant la marche à suivre et également en lui confirmant que Kagami était aussi exhibitionniste que lui dans le fond.

Encore un trait de caractère hautement appréciable. La bosse présente dans le boxer d'Aomine frotta l'entrejambe de Kagami lorsqu'ils durent se faire face pour le cliché final, mais Kagami ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer Aomine dans les yeux. Le brun se plongea dans les orbes rubis pour le bouquet final.

Ils étaient si proches... et pourtant si loin...

Aomine ne pensait qu'à Kagami et Kagami... ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, pas vrai ? Du vent. Le travail. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire cette séance photo avec lui. Aomine en mettrait sa main à couper. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kagami aurait préféré partager ce moment intime avec Hyuga le clochard et non avec lui.

Et lorsque l'objectif cessa de les mitrailler... lorsque le projecteur cessa de les illuminer...

Kagami se sépara de lui et il regagna prestement les loges...

Sans même un regard...

Sans même une parole...

Tout se brisa.

Comme si ce moment n'avait été qu'un rêve de plus estampillé « Kagami », destiné à alimenter la machine à fantasmes d'Aomine.

Ce moment partagé avait-il été réel ?

Le nuage sur lequel flottait Aomine venait de céder sous ses pieds et le retour à la terre ferme fut rude...

Se pourrait-il que Kagami lui fasse la gueule ? Lui en veuille de lui avoir égoïstement imposé cette séance ? Et si le tigre vivait mal le fait de s'être offert en pâture aux objectifs ? Non... impossible, il avait semblé si à l'aise... Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, si ce n'était pas pour son propre profit ? Mais n'avait-il pas dit à Aomine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cet argent d'un autre côté ? Alors... Kagami aurait-il accepté de poser pour faire plaisir à son rival ? La panthère refusait d'y croire.

Kojiro attendait son homme.

Oui, c'était sûrement la raison de l'abandon précipité de Kagami...

Il ne voulait pas faire attendre son petit-ami, voilà tout.

Ou alors... il avait senti l'excitation d'Aomine (ce dont le brun n'était pas vraiment fier et il espérait d'ailleurs que ce serait gommé sur le tirage final des photos !) et il s'était senti insulté, dégoûté et... il avait préféré fuir.

La mort dans l'âme, Aomine retourna se changer, ignorant les félicitations de l'équipe et il se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait sale, honteux, seul avec son chagrin, comme s'il était... un indésirable parasite incapable d'atteindre l'étoile nommée Kagami...

Ouais, plus de doute possible. Il était tellement mordu qu'il ferait bien d'oublier le tigre... Parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à perdre les pédales...

* * *

… mais pas tout de suite.

Pas comme ça.

Il avait besoin de sa dose tel un junkie en manque... et s'il ne pouvait avoir Kagami de manière réelle, en chair et en os, alors il était prêt à se contenter d'un _shoot_ artificiel...

Ce soir-là, il s'installa dans son futon et déterminé, il envoya un mail à « Phantom Thief. »

 _ **De :** **Basuke_Ace_of_Tits yahoo .jp  
**_

 _ **A:** **Phantom_Thief yahoo .jp  
**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui à 23h33**_

 _ **Objet :** **« RE :Chantage »**_

 _ **Tetsu,**_

 _ **Arrête de me prendre pour un con, je sais que c'est toi. Y a qu'à toi que Kise aurait pu filer le 4ème pass, sans que tu ne te fasses remarquer à la soirée. J'ai ton pognon, rassure-toi et je t'en donnerai encore plus si tu veux bien me rendre un petit service. Puisque t'es un as de l'infiltration, Je voudrai que tu prennes d'autres photos de Kagami. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir, ok ?**_

 _ **Ne me demande pas pourquoi et n'en parle à personne, sinon j'utiliserai le fric que je t'ai promis pour soudoyer l'employé du Maji Burger qui prépare les Milk-shakes à la vanille et je ferai en sorte qu'il crache tous les jours dans le tien, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**_

 _ **A +**_

Ayant retrouvé son habituel air blasé mais hargneux, Aomine cliqua sur **« ENVOYER ».**

Maintenant, c'était lui qui définissait les règles.

Il vira ensuite son laptop et il s'allongea aussi confortablement que possible dans son lit. Tendant le bras vers la boîte de mouchoirs qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, il en attrapa quelques uns. Décidémment, le jour où ses hormones se calmeraient, l'action en bourse de Kleenex allait dégringoler ! Il posa les précieuses feuilles près de lui, puis, méthodiquement, il attrapa un tube de crème pour les mains qu'il avait piqué à sa mère. Bien-sûr, il n'en avait pas besoin en plein été, mais... son usage allait être tout autre. Il versa une bonne quantité de liquide dans sa main droite et il la plongea dans son caleçon.

Avec toute la tension accumulée depuis quelques jours, il était grand temps de faire baver la limace...

Et en attendant de recevoir quelques photos inspirantes, il pourrait se servir de son imagination et des souvenirs...

Ca tombait bien, la séance de l'après-midi en compagnie de Kagami lui avait permis de se rincer l'oeil impunément et à présent, il était tout disposé à se rincer autre chose...

C'était horriblement malsain et il avait l'impression d'être devenu comme un sexagénaire qui attendait les écolières à la sortie du lycée mais...

Kagami le faisait bander, point.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Daiki Junior et lui avaient besoin de se relâcher.

Qui sait bientôt, il aurait peut-être un agrandissement de Kagami sous la douche, en guise de poster mural, à côté ce Mai-chan ?

Hmm...

Trop de Kagami.

Intoxication...

Saturation...

 _ **Orgasme.**_

* * *

 **Oi... une fin douce-amère avec un Aomine obssessionnel et un peu _creepy_ ? CHECK !**

 **Le "Phantom Thief" et son "Take you Heart" sont bien entendu un clin d'oeil au jeu video de la décennie que j'attends avec impatience pour avril, j'ai nommé "Persona 5" !**

 **Bravo à celles qui avaient deviné que le quatrième pass était pour Kuroko le Ninja !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour les chapitres suivants je sens qu'on va bien rire, alors de grâce, pardonnez ce passage un peu _crappy_... mais important pour la suite, néanmoins ! Comme d'hab', j'ai posté en vitesse pour que vous puissiez lire alors s'il y a quelques fautes qui trainent par-ci par là, je les corrigerai à l'occasion !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'insultes ou de félicitations à la fin !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite et encore mes meilleurs voeux ! :D**


	10. Aomine's first date !

**Salut les filles !**

 **Fiouuu j'ai carburé ! J'ai écrit 20 pages en une journée alors *MODE SAKURAI* Sumimaseeeen s'il y a des fautes/incohérences etc... je corrigerai comme d'habitude au fur et à mesure...**

 **Au programme, pas de psy encore ! (mais si, mais, si, elle arrive, patience, je sais je dis ça à chaque fois ahaha...! Mais cette fois, c'est VRAIMENT VRAI ! On la verra dans le prochain chapitre, sans faute !)**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus cependant et je vous laisse découvrir par vous même...  
**

 **Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et également dire à tous les lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews mais ajoutent l'histoire en "favoris" que cela me va droit au coeur !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Satsuki disait toujours que, quoiqu'il arrive, il y a en ce monde quelques certitudes.

Et l'une d'entre elles était qu'on en revient toujours à son premier amour, celui qui ne s'oublie pas quelles que soient les directions et les décisions prisent par notre vie.

Le premier amour de Daiki, c'était le basketball.

Et effectivement, il y était revenu, dernièrement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement rompu avec lui, ils avaient eu un passage à vide et le brun avait préféré prendre ses distances. Le temps, le manque de concurrence et l'ennui les avaient éloignés. Irrémediablement ? C'est ce qu'avait cru Aomine au départ. Un peu comme quand tu restes trop longtemps avec la même fille et que la routine s'installe... Le quotidien perd en excitation et toi tu te retrouves avec toutes ces questions plein la tête, jusqu'à l'inévitable saturation.

Finalement, le basket était devenu un poison. Qui lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal, que de bien.

Mais il était trop tard, il s'était enfermé dans ce couple toxique.

Alors, il avait pété un câble et sans jamais vraiment avoir le courage de mettre un terme à cette relation nuisible, Daiki avait trompé son premier amour.

Tout avait d'abord commencé innocemment, comme tous les jeux d'enfants.

Il n'avait que dix ans à l'époque et il avait pris l'habitude de venir jouer au terrain qui se trouvait près de la rivière. C'était un endroit calme et propre, un véritable havre de paix, juxtaposé à la jungle urbaine mais qui

semblait encore préservé. Aomine aimait venir ici. Que ce soit pour y attraper des grenouilles (et effrayer Momoi en lui mettant dans les cheveux) ou pour pêche des écrevisses. Ou simplement pour faire la sieste entre les racines d'un arbre. Oui, Aomine adorait cet endroit hors du temps et des problèmes. Et puis, pas mal de jeunes adultes et d'adolescents traînaient dans les parages... alors c'était un lieu plein de vie...

… et pas toujours dans le bon sens du terme...

La plupart des jeunes qui se retrouvaient ici se baignaient illégalement et fumaient, voire même, se droguaient. Il leur arrivait également de faire des feux de camp une fois la nuit tombée où d'amener des filles peu farouches...

Souvent, Aomine se mêlait à eux, malgré les réticences de Satsuki. Pourquoi refusait-elle de les approcher ? Ils étaient gentils ! Et en plus, ils étaient toujours partants pour jouer au basket, alors Aomine les sollicitait régulièrement. Jamais ils ne refusaient de l'affronter, eux. Malgré son jeune âge, ils ne se moquaient pas de lui et il ne le traitaient pas non plus comme un gamin à peine sorti de ses couches, contrairement aux « grandes personnes » qui disaient souvent que si on lui pinçait le nez, du lait maternel pourrait encore en couler !

Or, pour Aomine, la vie se résumait à l'époque à deux catégories de personnes : celles qui aimaient le basket et celles qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Puisqu'il adorait cela, il avait décrété qu'une personne appréciant également ce sport ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvaise ! Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Et ces étudiants à l'allure un peu négligée et qui riaient un peu trop fort, étaient forcément bons. Ils ne le jugeaient pas et donc, il en faisait de même.

Ce n'était pas compliqué.

C'est ainsi qu'un après-midi d'été, il s'était rendu seul à son lieu de villégiature favori, dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer quelques adversaires coriaces. Mais au lieu de cela, il n'avait trouvé qu'un endroit désert, laissé à l'abandon. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, il y avait bien encore quelques traces de leur récent passage. Dans le coin qui leur servait de quartier général, près d'un panneau de basket écaillé par les intempéries, se trouvait une petite parcelle d'herbe. Ils aimaient s'y réunir pour jouer aux cartes et boire de la bière. Un jour, il y avait même un gars qui avait proposé à Aomine d'y goûter, mais le bambin en culotte courte avait refusé poliment. Ca ne l'intéressait pas vraiment les choses des grands. Sauf le basket ! Maman disait qu'il avait encore le temps pour découvrir cela et...

… quelque chose attira son attention...

Parmi les mégots de cigarettes encore fumants et les cadavres de bouteilles en verre, se trouvait négligemment posé ici...

… Un magazine.

Un des garçons avait du l'oublier là. On avait expliqué à Aomine que les flics venaient de plus en plus souvent patrouiller ici. Les « poulets » comme les appelaient ces jeunes. Comme Maman.

Et bizarrement, les jeunes n'aimaient pas trop les policiers...

Dès qu'ils les entendaient rappliquer, il se sauvaient en courant, laissant tout sur place...

Puis, ils revenaient quelques jours plus tard, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que parfois, certaines garçons se faisaient attraper. Et tirer les oreilles.

… Alors Maman lui avait interdit de venir jouer ici, dorénavant. Mais Daiki n'avait pas écouté. Il était obéissant en général, cependant Maman était au travail aujourd'hui alors, elle n'en saurait rien s'il venait ici, pas vrai ? Personne ne lui dirait ! Il s'ennuyait. Satsuki était partie en week-end chez ses grands-parents dans la région de Kobe. Et il n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser... c'est pourquoi il s'était naturellement rendu ici, comme par instinct.

De toute façon, il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha du magazine tourné face contre terre et il le ramassa naïvement. Maman disait souvent qu'il faut se montrer gentil avec ses amis. Et ces garçons étaient ce que Daiki avait se rapprochant le plus d'amis. Sortant l'ouvrage de la poussière, il le secoua pour le nettoyer et il décida de le rendre aux écoliers lorsqu'il les recroiserait.

Comme sa maman le lui avait appris. Elle serait probablement fier de lui s'il faisait une bonne action.

Mais c'est alors que la photo de couverture du magazine lui sauta aux yeux et lui vrilla le cerveau.

Il s'agissait d'une fille, non, d'une femme... TOUTE NUE !

Daiki sursauta et lâcha le magazine. Il tenait son ballon de basket serré contre sa hanche et il recula, sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela... Pourtant, il avait déjà remarqué que les garçons regardaient et s'échangeaient avec intérêt des magazines, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que...

Hmm...

Timidement, il s'avança vers le magazine qui jonchait à nouveau le sol et il le récupéra. Poussé par la curiosité, il commença à le feuilleter.

Que des dames à poil...

Et dans des positions étranges...

Avec d'énormes seins...

Et puis heu... le truc en bas. Différent de celui des garçons.

Cette découverte l'intriguait. Lui, il croyait que les autres lisaient des magazines de basket, mais non, c'était ça ! Pourquoi faire, franchement ? C'était nul, tout pourri !

… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de continuer à le parcourir ?

Il était comme happé, hypnotisé... complètement sous le charme de ces courbes douces et rebondies.

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

Et son bas ventre le lançait étrangement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait glissé entre ses cuisses et s'était mis à battre très fort là. Se tortillant d'inconfort et frissonnant, il piqua un fard sans en comprendre la raison.

Bon... mieux valait le ramener à la maison, juste au cas où... parce que s'il le laissait traîner ici, la pluie risquait de l'abîmer et quelqu'un pourrait le dérober. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui suggéra également de ne pas en parler à Satsuki, ni à Maman... Elles allaient sûrement lui crier dessus et lui demander où il avait trouvé ça et... il ne voulait pas leur mentir...

Car ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais s'il ne disait rien, ça devrait aller, hein ? C'était pas un mensonge ça ! Aomine allait simplement cacher sa trouvaille sous son futon, dans la boîte qui contenait sa collection de cartes de joueurs de NBA et tout irait bien ! Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal ! Il comptait le rendre ensuite, dès que possible, ce n'était qu'un emprunt destiné à mettre ce magazine en sécurité. De cette manière, son propriétaire pourrait bien entendu venir le récupérer plus tard !

…

… A part que le type en question n'en revit jamais la couleur.

C'est ainsi que, par la force du hasard, Aomine trouva une maîtresse possessive qui entreprit de le détourner de son basketball bien-aimé.

Rapidement, tout son argent de poche y passa et lorsqu'il arriva au collège, son pic hormonal atteignit son apogée ! L'adolescence est l'âge où les désirs sexuels prennent leur ancrage, n'importe qui vous le dira et c'est encore plus vrai pour les garçons. Parfois, après l'entraînement, il lui arrivait d'amener des DVD et des magazines issus de sa collection privée... Il les regardait alors avec Kise et parfois, Murasakibara ou Kuroko, qui y jetaient un coup d'oeil plutôt distrait, histoire de s'informer.

Bien entendu, il planquait le matos dès que Nijimura ou Akashi était dans les parages. Pas fou non plus, hein. A quoi ça sert d'investir tous ses deniers personnels dans de telles œuvres si c'est pour être dans l'incapacité de faire pleurer le Cyclope ensuite, tout ça parce que, dans un élan d'imprudence, il se serait fait trancher son serpent de mer par un de ces psychopathes ? N'empêche, c'était le bon temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient marrés tous ensemble, enfin... surtout lui, à bien y repenser ! En particulier la fois où il avait ligoté Midorima à une chaise dans les vestiaires et l'avait collé devant le porno lesbien le plus crado qui soit : « Les Bouffeuses de Moules 3 ». Que de délicieux souvenirs... !

Et bien entendu, tout cela s'était déroulé avant qu'il ne tombe dans une certaine forme d'addiction... Car jusqu'ici, se tripatouiller était tout à fait occasionnel et uniquement guidé par la curiosité de découvrir son corps. Ca ou se soulager du stress du collège. Mais c'est ensuite que les choses avaient empiré... lorsque le basket avait commencé à le décevoir. Aomine avait multiplié les infidélité, se réfugiant dans ce monde de plaisirs artificiels et de poitrines gonflées à l'hélium (ou au silicone).

Le porno était devenu sa principale source de réconfort et il avait sombré dedans, au fur à mesure que le basketball perdait de son intérêt...

* * *

Mais ça, c'était avant !

Non parce que là... ben il... il se trouvait face à un de ses magazines favoris (spécial grosses poitrines naturelles) et pas moyen qu'elle se lève quoi !

Oh bordel, ça recommençait ! Dire qu'il avait cru un moment que ça c'était arrangé (si on pouvait dire ça comme ça...), quand Daiki Junior avait recommencé à donner signes de vie, il y a quelques jours de cela ! Mais là, rien, que dalle, impossible de monter le grand chapiteau sans piquet de tente ! Et donc, impossible d'emmener le petit Daiki au cirque !

Sa mère était allée faire des courses au konbini du coin de la rue et comme on était le week-end précédent sa consultation chez la sexologue, ben... il s'était dit que c'était le moment idéal pour faire un état des lieux. Et force était de constater que le locataire de son slip ne voulait pas déménager. Et malgré la procédure d'expulsion engagée et la fin de la trêve hivernale, ce dernier squattait inlassablement et semblait même avoir entamé un genre de grève de la faim ! En effet, le pénis du brun restait catégoriquement et désespérément au repos. Et alleeeeezzz rebelotte ! Tous ces efforts, tous ces progrès pour rien...

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, il ne savait plus très bien...), il restait à Aomine une arme ultime. Le genre de solution de dernier recours qui peut faire l'effet d'une bombe. Car en parlant de bombe, puisque Junior refusait de danser la samba avec la jolie bombe sexuelle gravée sur papier glacé, le brun dégaina sa botte secrète. Il pianota sur son téléphone, toujours à portée de main et il alla fouiller dans sa boîte mails, récemment envahie de messages du fameux « Phantom Thief »...

Ca pouvait marcher...

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ouvrit le fichier et fit un agrandissement. Puis, il posa stratégiquement le téléphone sur le visage de la belle qui lui faisait de l'oeil, en vain jusqu'ici. Un fois sa face remplacée par l'écran de son portable, Aomine sentit son sexe tressaillir instantanément, comme il l'avait supputé.

Oh merde...

Il était gravement atteint quand même... Enfin, ce n'était pas nouveau...

Alors, il n'était plus à ça près. Et si ça pouvait l'aider à vidanger son huile, il ne disait pas non. Après tout, « peu importe le flacon, tant qu'on a l'ivresse... ». Et ouais... la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était qu'Aomine avait appris le pragmatisme... Il fallait bien essayer de voir le bon côté des choses, non ? En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement et il préférait mettre cette mésaventure à profit autant que possible. Un peu comme quand tu te vautres des escaliers que tu essaies d'être positif en te disant « Chouette ! Je suis déjà en bas ! »

Ouais, voilà...

C'était exactement la même chose !

Sauf qu'aucune personne normalement constitué ne se dit jamais cela après être tombé dans les escaliers...

En tous cas, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était mieux. Il plongea sa main au chaud et Daiki Junior vint confirmer cette impression en se frottant affectueusement à lui. Ravi d'avoir retrouvé son compagnon de jeu, Aomine le salua d'une virile poignée de main (ou plutôt, d'un viril coup de poignet...) et il bascula tira la langue sur le côté, signe d'intense concentration chez lui.

C'était reparti comme en 40 !

Enfin... jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à convulser sur la page...

Grognant de frustration, Aomine l'attrapa et il décrocha en criant un peu trop fort...

« ALLÔ !? »

« Dai-chaaaaaaan ! »

… et de manière un peu trop essoufflée, aussi...

« ! »

Ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son analyste de meilleure amie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de... »

« Non, je ne te le dis pas. Alors abrège stp, j'suis un p'tit peu occupé là ! »

« Aaaaaahhh tu es dégoûtant Dai-chan ! »

« Pfff... comme si ton Tetsu-kun était mieux ! Lui aussi j'parie qu'il doit se polir chinois et pourtant, t'en fais pas toute une histoire ! »

Hmm... Quoique... connaissant Kuroko... sa sexualité devait être à l'image de ses milk-shakes adorés : vanille. Pour les gosses, quoi. Pas fort de café, contrairement à la sienne. Enfin, il ne faut jurer de rien... Qui aurait cru que la sexualité de Kagami ressemblait à un remake salace de _« Charlie et la Chocolaterie »_... ?

Bref, il ne fallait jamais jurer de rien...

« Bref, si t'as rien d'autre à faire que t'indigner face à un besoin naturel, je te prierai de raccrocher et de me laisser finir... **ME** finir... en paix ! »

« … Je t'appelais simplement pour te prévenir... Il faut à tout prix que tu empêches ta mère de... »

« DAIKIIIIIIII MON POUSSIN JE SUIIIIIS RENTREEE ! » Cria une voix appartenant vraisemblablement à une créature féminine, à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Aomine perçut distinctement la porte d'entrée claquer et il soupira de désarroi, avant de replier son antenne parabolique.

« Désolé, faut que j'raccroche, ma daronne vient de rentrer... Bye... »

« Attends, tu ne comprends pas c'est... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que le basané raccrocha hâtivement. Elle allait sûrement pester et le traiter comme du poisson pourri lundi en cours, mais... tant pis. Il se rhabilla, rangea son magazine et il éteignit son téléphone (qui affichait une belle photo de Kagami en train de marquer un dunk... gracieusement envoyée par Phantom Thief/Kuroko). Puis, il s'étira comme un gros chat paresseux et il se leva. Junior commençait à peine s'échauffer alors, ça allait. Il allait pouvoir dissimuler ça. Ca allait passer crème.

Il sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et débardeur, à la cool, et il se jeta immédiatement sur le sachet en papier qui contenait les courses du jour. Chouette... sa mère avait fait le plein de viande rouge... d'ailleurs, elle était justement en train de ranger du lait dans le frigo et Aomine en profita pour se mettre à table et attendre qu'on le serve, tel Dieu le Père.

Paraissant avoir remarqué sa présence, sa mère s'approcha de lui, mais au lieu de jeter quelque chose de comestible au fauve, elle posa une connerie de magazine féminin sur la table, pile sous le nez d'Aomine. Le bouquin était stratégiquement ouvert en page centrale et ce n'était un secret pour personne que Natsuki Aomine adooooorait la presse féminine et surtout les roman-photos de vieilles... mais là, ce qu'il vit manqua de faire tomber ses yeux.

Car ce n'était rien de tout cela.

Mais bel et bien...

LA

PUBLICITE

SEXY

POUR LAQUELLE IL AVAIT POSE AVEC KAGAMI, EN MAILLOT DE BAIN !

Mais bordel de chat paraplégique, qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ?! Et comment ça se fait que c'était déjà publié, en à peine une semaine ?!

Pas une campagne nationale, mon cul ouais ! Et Mai-chan elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Ou dans la chocolaterie de Kagami ou...

Argh ! STOP !

De la sueur perlait sur son front et il se tenait droit comme un piquet. Mais si, vous savez, le fameux piquet de tente qu'il cherchait désespérément tout à l'heure...

Mince, mince, pris la main dans le sac ! Il aurait encore mieux valu qu'elle le prenne la main dans le caleçon il y a cinq minutes ! Là, il était fait comme un rat, dans la mouise jusqu'au cou... Le Titanic venait de percuter un iceberg et était en train de couler... et il était définitivement beaucoup trop jeune (ET VIERGE) pour mourir ! Ne pas paniquer, surtout, ne pas paniquer ! Il avala difficilement sa salive et il garda les yeux rivés sur le magazine, décidant qu'il valait mieux éviter tout contact visuel avec sa génitrice pour le moment...

Et il n'y avait pas à dire...

Kagami était sacrément bien foutu... Il avait des épaules de joueurs de football américain, un dos puissant, des muscles partout, une peau légèrement dorée et...

WOW.

Juste... WOW !

Aomine savait qu'il avait eu une réaction physique à cause de la proximité du tigre sexy, mais... là... oyyyy... ! Pas moyen que sa mère n'ait pas remarqué ça en zyeutant le magazine, parce que ça sautait LITTERALEMENT aux yeux !

Il bandait comme... un taureau. Un taureau dopé aux hormones de croissance, pour être exact !

Et la photo n'avait même pas été retouchée, non mais, c'était quoiiiiiiiii ces amateurs, franchement ?

Ca y est, là, il paniquait...

NE PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE CONFIANCE A CETTE QUICHE DE KISE ! (s'il en réchappait vivant...)

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? » Demanda sa mère en se plaçant derrière lui.

Coiiiiiiincéééééééééé ! Non mais qu'on en finisse tout de suite, sans attendre ! Il était prêt à se faire guillotiner, adieu monde cruel ! Adieu cul de Kagami ! Adieu seins de Mai-chan ! Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un testament, où il léguait sa collection de magazine et ses identifiants sur Youporn, à quelqu'un de méritant...

« Heu... je heu... c'est pas du tout c'que tu crois, m'man ! »

Ah ben oui, là, c'est clair qu'elle va te croire...

Mais il était totalement pris au dépourvu aussi, tel la cigale de la Fontaine, s'étant masturbée tout l'été et bien dépourvu, lorsque la Briseuse de testicules fut venue ! Et point de fourmi chez qui se réfugier !

Cependant, contre toute attente, ce fut sa tortionnaire qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu sais... ma copine Makoto, celle qui est caissière au konbini en bas de la rue, elle dit que c'est toi... »

Ah ben ouais, normal. En même temps, faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir...

« Alors, j'étais curieuse de recueillir tes explications. Faut dire que quand elle m'a montré ça, j'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai foncé à la maison sans réfléchir pour te le montrer ! Et franchement ça valait le coup ! Si tu voyais ta tête, mon poussin ! Ahahaha ! C'est à se pisser dessus de rire ! »

Heu... attends... quoi...?

On peut la r'faire ? J'étais pas prêt !

Non mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait encore ? Décidément, elle commençait à devenir sénile, la vieille... Sans doute un des effets secondaires de la ménopause...

Non parce que... elle ne l'engueulait pas ? Sérieusement ?

« Tu crois que... c'est pas moi sur la photo ? » Compris Aomine, en parlant aussi intelligiblement que possible.

« Bien-sûr que non, voyons ! »

« Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »

« C'est l'instinct maternel, mon poussin ! C'est l'arme la plus puissante et la plus sophistiquée du règne animal ! Grâce à elle, une mère reconnaît toujours sa progéniture ! »

Mouuuuaiiiiis ça laissait à désirer comme explication, ça... Et sentant son fils particulièrement dubitatif, Natsuki décida de sortir son atout caché, en guise d'argument ultime...

« Non mais, tu as vu la taille du machin de ce gars ?! Impossible que ce soit toi ! Ton kiki est bien trop petit ! »

…

Et il était sensé le prendre comment, au juste ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son « kiki », comme elle le disait si bien, il avait tout juste huit ans ! Encore heureux qu'il avait poussé depuis le temps, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs !

« Tu sais... j'suis certain que la majorité des mannequins se mettent une coque ou des chaussettes dans le caleçon pour... enfin tu vois... alors... ça ne veut rien dire... »

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il s'enfonçait tout seul, là ! Ouais bah, elle n'avait qu'à pas dire du mal de Dai Junior ! Surtout qu'il était très susceptible en ce moment ! Mais au lieu de devenir suspicieuse, son indélicate mamounette repartit dans un fou rire.

« Ahahaha ! Bien essayé, mon poussin ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave que tu aies un petit zizi, on en a déjà discuté, en plus ! Il ne faut pas complexer là-dessus, vraiment ! Tu as plein d'autres qualités pour compenser ça et au moins, tu sais faire preuve d'humour à ce sujet ! C'est très bien ! »

Là, Aomine était à deux doigt d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules... Touché au plus profond de sa virilité et blessé dans son ego, il rougit à mort en captant le rire insolent de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Ouais, elle se payait royalement sa tronche, là, pas de doute. Et il se demanda même s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle lui fasse la morale en comprenant que c'était bien lui sur la publicité... Par chance, elle sembla comprendre facilement qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible et elle s'empressa de rectifier, ou plutôt, d'apporter quelques précisions quant au problème de taille de son fiston...

« Ahhh ? Mais c'est pour ça que tu te tires aussi souvent dessus ? C'est pour essayer de l'agrandir ? Allons Daiki ! On ne peut rien faire contre la nature ! Ton père aussi avait un tout petit sashimi, alors si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, c'est de sa faute à lui, ok ! Paraît que c'est héréditaire ! Mais moi, je n'y suis pour rien, hein ! » Se dédouana t-elle à grand renforts de gestes des mains.

Voyant que des larmes d'humiliation commençaient à poindre dans les yeux de son fils adoré, la mère de famille recula, mal à l'aise.

« Heu je... je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud pour te consoler, d'accord ? Ahahaha... »

Wow quel élan de générosité... enfin, c'était la moindre des choses quand même, vu ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer cash... Surtout qu'elle continuait à se marrer comme une baleine fort discrètement, au passage, main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements.

Aomine soupira et il croisa les bras sur la table, s'affalant dessus. Encore un traumatisme de plus à attribuer à sa chère mère ! (qui était déjà responsable de 90 % de ses complexes !) Alors si la psy ne parvenait pas l'aider à régler son problème de pédérastie éclaire, elle pourrait au moins l'aider à régler son Oedipe mal dégrossi...

Parce qu'avec une mère pareille, par étonnant que...

…

Enfin, pas étonnant, quoi.

* * *

« Mouuuh Dai-chan ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais écoutée jusqu'au bout ! C'est de ça que j'essayais de te prévenir ! » Se justifia Momoi en serrant les poings.

Pour toute réponse, la panthère bâilla paresseusement.

Le Maji Burger était bondé, pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à rester concentré plus de deux minutes dès qu'une fille lui parlait. Il y avait toujours un moment où il se connectait et c'était encore un réflexe intempestif qu'il devait à sa tendre môman. En effet, il attribuait cette fâcheuse tendance à un mécanisme de survie mis en place par ses neurones pour éviter d'imploser. Les filles avaient un véritable don pour raconter des choses peu intéressantes.

En tous cas, la rose le réprimandait à présent copieusement et il fallut que Kise intervienne pour qu'elle accepte de se calmer un peu...

« Maaah mahhh Momoicchi ! Tu connais Aominecchi... »

« Hmpfff... »

L'apathie habituelle de son ami avait tendance à mettre la jeune fille dans tous ses états. Plus elle lui hurlait dessus et plus il manquait de réaction, comme si son corps se mettait en pause. Mais justement, voici qu'il redressait la tête et Momoi sentit un regain d'espoir enflammer son cœur !

« Oi Satsuki, si t'allais nous chercher à bouffer, on crève la dalle là... »

… !

« Je ne suis pas ta bonniche, Dai-chan ! »

« Ouais bon, pas la peine de crier... » Fit-il de son air morne favori.

Il se déboucha l'oreille à l'aide de son petit doigt et reprit d'une autre façon, pour qu'elle comprenne mieux.

« En fait, j'dois parler à Kise de trucs de mecs, alors si tu pouvais aller faire un tour ce serait cool... »

Daiki était vraiment insupportable lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! La pauvre manager soupira de lassitude et elle préféra s'éclipser, parce que quand Aomine se conduisait ainsi, ça lui filait des ennuis de meurtres, alors mieux valait qu'elle s'éloigne géographiquement de lui.

Oui, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Une fois la rose hors de portée d'oreilles, Aomine se pencha vers Kise et il chuchota, un peu gêné.

« Hmm... dis... t'as vu la pub' ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Impossible de la rater ! Il y a une affiche géante sur un des buildings de Shibuya ! » Sourit le grand blond.

Quoiiiiiii ? Pas besoin d'être en train de manger pour manquer de s'étouffer, sous la violence de cette révélation. Cette fois, c'est Aomine qui vit rouge et il attrapa rageusement Kise par le col de son débardeur.

« Bordel... j'vais te tuer ! »

« Gnaaaa du calme Aominecchi ! Tu m'étrangles ! »

« Ouais, bah estime-toi heureux que je n'utilise pas mes deux mains ! »

« Maiiiiiiiiis j'te promets que j'en savais rien moi ! »

« Prends-moi pour un con, tiens ! »

« J'te le jure ! » Assura Kise en réussissant à s'extirper des griffes du prédateur. « Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à travailler sur ta gestion de la colère ! »

« Et toi que tu arrêtes de faire des conneries ! Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez dans la merde comme ça... »

Enfin... la bonne nouvelle, s'il y en avait une, c'est qu'il allait toucher un gros pactole avec une publicité de cette ampleur. Enfin, il l'espérait...

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi... elle est très bien cette publicité ! Pas de quoi avoir honte ! » Essaya de le rassurer le blond, sentant que sa vie en dépendait.

« … t'as pas remarqué comme un problème sur la photo, abruti ? »

« Non ? Je ne vois pas ? »

« … C'est flagrant pourtant. On ne voit que ça... »

« Que veux-tu dire... ? »

« J'avais la gaule... » Avoua honteusement Aomine en détournant le regard.

Ah.

Ok.

Cash.

Sans transition, ni retenue.

Kise cligna un moment des yeux, incrédule. Que pouvait bien être en train d'essayer de lui dire Aomine ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça le perturbait autant ? Hmm... il attendait sans doute que son ami lui donne un conseil ou lui dise une phrase gentille. Et Kise, c'est bien connu, est très gentil. La gentillesse par excellence, même. Sauf que là, il ne voyait pas quoi dire...

« Tu sais, les photographes retouchent souvent les photos pour faire paraître le sexe des mannequins plus gros... parfois même, on nous force à porter des prothèses pendant les shootings. » Tenta t-il quand même.

Ah, donc tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas eu totalement tort en invoquant cette excuse à sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'il voulait parler alors Aomine précisa sa pensée.

« … je crois que Kagami s'en est rendu compte... »

« Oui et... ? »

« Et ? Ca t'est déjà arrivé à toi de bander pendant une séance photo ? » Eructa Aomine, qui en avait marre que le blond ne pige rien à sa détresse !

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème... »

A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de la gentillesse, c'était carrément de la bêtise ! Le brun tendit à nouveau le bras pour recommencer à secouer Kise, mais ce dernier comprit son erreur et il se recula dans son siège pour l'éviter. Ok, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'Aomine voulait entendre de toute évidence. Voyons voir... il devait réfléchir vite !

« Enfin... je veux dire, tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive ! Ni le dernier ! C'est normal quant on est stressé de ne pas contrôler son corps ! Regarde, je connais des filles qui vomissent avant et après chaque séance, tant elles sont angoissées ! A moins que ce ne soit à cause de leurs pilules coupe faim... Mais brefffff... tout cela pour te dire que ce sont des choses qui arrivent et je suis persuadé que Kagamicchi ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde ! Il a du comprendre que la proximité... »

« M'excitait ? »

« … avait quelques effets sur toi ! »

« Heureusement que t'as pas dit que ça m'excitait, sinon t'étais bon pour devoir investir dans un respirateur artificiel ! »

Pfffiou c'était pas passé loin, mais il commençait à connaître la panthère soupe au lait, heureusement. Ca lui avait permis d'éviter le pire. Pour une fois...

« Tu es vraiment à cran dernièrement Aominecchi... Tu devrais... tu devrais peut-être... »

Le Kitsune posa gentiment (ah ! Quand je vous disais qu'il était gentil ! Même ses gestes l'étaient!) sa main sur le bras du brun et il le fixa.

« … Essayer de te changer les idées... »

« Ouais, t'as raison, s'cuz... »

ET BIEN ET BIEN ET BIEN ! Aomine venait de s'excuser, là ? Kise n'avait pas rêvé ? Monsieur Aomine le Grand, l'adolescent à l'ego le plus surdimensionné de tout Tokyo ? Incroyable ! Kise sentit une bouffée de soulagement le submerger. Mais cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus sur l'état d'Aomine. C'était comme si le Power Forward se battait contre quelque chose de plus grand que lui... quelque chose de démesuré et qu'il n'avait pas les épaules assez solide pour porter ce fardeau. Et instinctivement, Kise avait envie de l'aider, peu importe ce qui le perturbait.

En fait, ce qu'ignorait le blondinet, c'était que le rendez-vous avez la psychiatre approchait à grands pas et Aomine se sentait à cran. Il craignait qu'elle ne lui soit d'aucune aide parce qu'il était déjà trop profondément enfoncé dans la merde. Il avait les deux pieds dedans... et des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et tout était de la faute de Kagami... Aomine savait qu'il devrait le détester à cause de cela et essayer de se détacher de lui, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces pour l'instant. Alors il continuait d'alimenter tout seul sa détresse en consommant à outrance les photos fournies par Kuroko...

D'ailleurs, son portable vibra soudainement et Aomine devina que le fantôme lui avait sans doute envoyé une nouvelle part de sa nourriture spirituelle préférée... Il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer à « Barbie » avec ces fichues photographies... Qu'est-ce que ça allait être cette fois ? « Kagami mange un cheeseburger de la façon la plus adorable qui soit ? » « Kagami sous la douche ? » « Kagami en cours ? » Ou bien « Kagami surle trône » ? Si ça continuait ainsi, Aomine allait bientôt avoir vu le tigre dans toutes les situations et les positions possibles... Et c'était dégradant... il se sentait dans la peau d'un de ces types dévorés par leur obsessions malsaines. Il était plus fort que cela, merde ! Et il valait mieux que cette attitude décadente qui avait pris possession de lui...

« Ryota-kun ! » S'exclama alors une lycéenne derrière eux.

Cette voix suffit à libérer Aomine de ses pensées morbides et il haussa un sourcils en voyant Kise se lever pour aller saluer la fille. Aomine ne la connaissait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, pourtant, Kise avait toujours eu des petites-amies (auto-proclamées, le plus souvent), alors cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner. Mais... ce qui était beaucoup surprenant était que la nana en question était... laide. Oui, heu... enfin, sans jugements de valeurs quoi ! C'était la stricte vérité, selon les critères d'Aomine, en tous cas !

Une vraie sirène : Mi-Femme, Mi-THON. Une MORUE. Ohhh (accent du sud) une Murène !

Aomine n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Petite, brune, les cheveux gras tressés en deux nattes parallèles et des lunettes aux verres cul-de-bouteille qui bouffaient la moitié de sa tronche ingrate. Et plate. PLATE comme la coach de Kuroko ! Plate comme une limande ! (oh encore un poisson, tiens donc !) Tellement plate, qu'on pourrait la prendre pour une rampe de skateboard !

« Aominecchi, je te présente Chiako ! »

Moche à chier, plutôt, ouais !

« Salut heu... « **_plateau_ ** ».

OUPS. LAPSUS REVELATEUR.

Kise fronça immédiatement des sourcils, l'air menaçant. Bon, il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'Aomine se paie la tête de sa nouvelle chérie... Bizarre quand même qu'un mec aussi beau sorte avec une fille aussi... pas belle, quoi !

« Heu je veux dire, plateau ! Mon plateau ! Oi Satsuki ! Ramène-toi avec mon plateau, ça fait trois plombes que j'attends ! »

Ah Momoi ! Toujours là pour lui sauver le cul !

La jolie jeune lycéenne rappliqua à la hâte, déduisant que Kise et Aomine avait terminé leur conversation « entre hommes ». Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kise lui dire aurevoir et s'éloigner, bras passé autour du cou de Plateau. Il se montra très galant et il lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant, riant en lui racontant des blagues (sans doute aussi drôles que celles de Kev Adams).

Momoi se tourna vers son meilleur poto qui ne quittait pas des yeux le petit couple, l'air complètement ahuri.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à connaître une misère sexuelle dépassant la taille de la Voie Lactée... Mais de là à aller se vider les c... là-dedans, pour parler crûment, il fallait avoir FAIM, très FAIM même ! Aomine ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Kise. Ni quelle mouche l'avait piqué. C'était peut-être tout simplement cette fille qui l'avait marabouté... ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait pris son doudou en otage ? Ouais, sans doute un sombre truc du genre... C'était la seule explication plausible !

Momoi, quant à elle, était particulièrement intriguée par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il semblait avoir bugué, ne montrant plus signe de vie.

« Dai-chan... ? » Tenta t-elle malgré tout.

« Non mais t'as vu ça, Satsuki !? La meuf de Kise... ! »

Oh ! C'était donc cela ! Mais ouiiiii, tout était logique à présent ! Et Momoi comprenait mieux le comportement quelque peu frustré du beau brun dernièrement. Il était en manque d'amour ! En manque d'affection ! Il avait besoin lui aussi, malgré ses airs de gros pervers et de gros dur, d'une petite chérie ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? D'abord, Kagami et maintenant Kise, tous les amis d'Aomine semblaient se caser petit à petit. Tous, sauf lui. L'éternel célibataire. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente laissé pour compte !

Et Momoi était bien déterminée à l'épauler ! Après tout, n'avait-elle pas justement guidé Kagami dans sa quête de l'âme sœur et avec succès, en plus ?

Sans hésiter, elle prit les mains d'Aomine et elle lui sourit.

« Je vais t'aider à trouver une petite-amie et t'arranger un rendez-vous dès demain avec la fille parfaite pour toi ! » S'enthousiasma la seule représentante de la gent féminine au sein de la Génération des Miracles.

Heiiiin ? Mais d'où ça sortait ça, encore ? Aomine allait protester, mais il se ravisa finalement en constatant que cette idée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, pour une fois ! Et puisque Momoi proposait de se charger de tout, cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pas le moindre effort à fournir. Notez que cela l'arrangeait complètement. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se dégoter une p'tite nana so fresh, ça tombait bien ! On allait lui en servir une sur un plateau... argh naaaan pas « plateau » !

« Ok. » Approuva t-il. « Mais je veux avoir mon mot à dire ! »

« Bien-sûr ! »

« Et j'te préviens, j'ai une liste de critères braconniers à respecter ! »

« N'exagère pas quand même... même ma bonté a ses limites. Et on dit « draconiens, patate !» Sourit davantage Momoi, sans se laisser démonter par les exigences infantiles d'Aomine.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions... Momoi, aussi douée soit-elle, n'avait que vingt-quatre heures pour trouver la perle rare... alors, il faudrait faire avec les moyens du bord et ne pas se montrer trop regardant... Car Aomine avait la manie d'oublier qu'il n'était pas franchement en odeur de sainteté auprès du sexe faible... Il avait beau être doté d'un physique des plus agréables, ce qui sortait de sa bouche l'était beaucoup moins et faisait généralement fuir toutes les prétendantes potentielles...

Regrettant presque de s'être proposée pour relever ce défi de l'impossible, Momoi se massa les tempes.

La nuit allait être longue...

* * *

Vers treize heure le lendemain _**MATIN**_ (autant dire « aux aurores » pour la panthère), Aomine fut tiré des bras de Morphée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bordel... mais pourquoi n'était-il pas en silencieux ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que l'appareil foutait dans son lit ? Ah oui, la raison lui revint tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'écran pour décrocher... Ecran qui affichait fièrement une photo de Kagami endormi en cours de Japonais... Bizarrement, ça avait tendance à l'apaiser et à l'aider à trouver le sommeil de regarder Kagami pioncer comme un bienheureux... Mais bref, ce n'était pas le sujet alors donc, comme je le disais, il décrocha.

« Satsuki kestuveu... ? » Questionna t-il, à moitié réveillé.

« Je l'ai trouvée, ça y est ! »

« La réponse à l'exo de maths à rendre pour demain ? »

« Mais non idiot ! LA fille ! Celle qu'il te faut ! »

Oh, oh ! Voilà qui était tout de suite plus intéressant !

Il se redressa bien pour pouvoir l'écouter et lui offrir toute son attention exclusive.

« Ah ouais ? Alors, bonnet E ou F ? Je n'prends rien en dessous ! »

« Dai-chan... ne commence pas... » le prévint-elle avant de reprendre avec excitation pour lui donner tous les détails du rendez-vous, à commencer par le lieu de la rencontre.

Force était de constater qu'elle avait bien préparé son coup. Et en un temps record. Cela méritait le respect et Aomine prit sur lui pour lui accorder une chance, elle méritait au moins cela pour tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné. Même s'il n'était pas franchement convaincu. Mais disons qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire, il ne reverrait pas cette fille et basta. C'était pas plus compliqué que ça. En tous cas, une chose était sûre : Momoi était encore plus excité qu'Aomine. Ou plus précisément, elle était excitée à sa place...

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment... (son cerveau avait un temps de connexion limité, rappelez-vous...) Momoi débarqua dans sa chambre et il roula de son futon jusqu'à elle. La jeune femme entreprit de lui trouver des vêtements confortables, mais décents. Car il était IMPERATIF qu'Aomine fasse bonne impression à sa future petite-amie ! Jamais elle ne laisserait un détail aussi insignifiant que la tenue vestimentaire de son frère de cœur venir ruiner tous ses efforts. Mieux valait s'en charger directement, on n'est jamais mieux servir que par soi-même, parait-il. Et pour cause, la courageuse Momoi avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à passer des coups de fils et à envoyer des mails. C'était d'autant plus important pour elle qu'elle s'était énormément impliquée dans l'obtention de ce rendez-vous de la dernière chance !

La rose n'avait que peu d'amies féminines... bon, c'est vrai, elle n'en avait même aucune... Les autres demoiselles avaient tendance à ne la percevoir que comme une rivale venue marcher sur leurs plates bandes... et leurs plates poitrines, surtout. Parce que Momoi, elle, était pourvu de deux gros obus qui ne laissaient pas les mâles de Toho indifférents... Mais bon, elle avait l'habitude d'engendrer ce genre d'inimitiés. Ca avait toujours été comme ça et elle avait appris à vivre avec.

Il le fallait bien.

Une fois qu'elle eut jeté son dévolu sur une tenue appropriée, elle poussa Aomine jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Il serait dommage que l'hygiène déplorable du brun effraie sa conquête ! Elle espérait tant que la fille qu'elle avait sélectionné pour Aomine allait lui plaire et que ce serait réciproque !

It's the power of friendship et frienship is magic, comme diraient les Petits Poneys.

« Dépêche-toi Dai-chan ! Ton rendez-vous est dans moins d'une demi-heure ! » Le pressa t-elle, en se collant derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Où j'suis sensé la rejoindre, déjà ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Je vais t'envoyer les coordonnées du lieu de rencart directement sur ton téléphone, ainsi qu'une photo de Yukari-chan. »

Tout allait bien se passer, elle avait tout fait pour ! Pas de place à l'imprévu ! Elle en profita donc pour glisser quelques conseils au brun pendant qu'il se lavait.

« Exploitons au mieux le temps qu'il nous reste pour récapituler quelques bases de la séduction. »

Oi... depuis quand elle était son _love coach_ ? Elle prenait vraiment son rôle très à cœur, alors Aomine décida de l'écouter malgré ses réticences...

« Premièrement, propose toujours de payer pour elle et fais-le, sauf si elle refuse. Ensuite, évite de fixer avec insistance sa poitrine ou de lui demander ses mensurations. Assure-toi qu'elle passe un bon moment en te montrant galant et poli. Et surtout, évite de parler de basketball à moins que ce ne soit elle qui aborde le sujet. Compris ? »

Quoi, c'était tout ? Franchement, il s'attendait à pire. Ca n'avait rien de très sorcier, finalement...

Fastoche, même !

« Mais de quoi j'suis sensé lui parler, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir se raconter ? » Ronchonna malgré tout le brun. Juste pour la forme.

« Essaie de trouver quels sont vos goûts communs, d'accord ? Pose-lui des questions, autant que tu voudras, mais reste correct ! Les filles adorent se confier et parler d'elles ! »

Génial... il n'était pas aussi pressé d'y aller que ça maintenant qu'il savait ça...

Ca sentait la caca... la cata... la catastrophe du siècle ! Au même titre que le bug de l'An 2000 !

Bref, en langage Aominesque : ça allait être chiant...

* * *

Momoi était inquiète. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du propose une _double date_ avec elle et Kuroko, en plus ? Juste pour garder un œil sur les deux tourtereaux qu'elle avait tant peiné à réunir ! Juste par mesure de sécurité, hein ! Et voilà ! A présent, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir muni d'une oreillette ! Elle n'aurait eu qu'à lui souffler ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était pourtant plus simple et bien moins risqué comme solution ! Néanmoins, Momo décida de rester dans les parages, juste au cas où... pour pouvoir surveiller et voir sans être vue. Il n'était pas question non plus de gâcher le premier rendez-vous galant d'Aomine... et Yukari pourrait se faire des idées si jamais elle l'apercevait en train de traîner trop près d'eux... Aomine devait apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes, tel un aigle majestueux...

Bon ok, juste comme un pigeon, alors. Ce serait déjà bien... Il ne fallait pas trop en demander d'un coup non plus...

Et contre toute attente, Aomine s'amusait plutôt bien. La fille était assez grande (environ 1m75) et fine. Elle avait les cheveux courts, comme Mai-chan, ce qui était toujours un point positif pour lui et elle lui avait fait une excellente première impression en lui proposant des petits gâteaux faits maison.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son côté... La première impression qu'il lui avait laissée devait laisser à désirer... Effectivement, il s'était d'abord présenté à elle en lui tendant des fleurs à moitié fanées et lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu ses friandises, il les avait considérées avec méfiance. Sans doute un réflexe acquis à force de servir de cobaye pour les recettes culinaires douteuses de sa mère et de Momoi...

« C'est comestible tes trucs au moins ? »

Il n'avait aucune expérience en séduction et cela se sentait, confirmant les craintes de Momoi.

« C'est que... j'ai un match prévu après-demain et je ne voudrai pas risquer une intoxication alimentaire... »

Goujat un jour, goujat toujours. Mais lui, il préférait dire : "Prudence est mère de sûreté !"

Heureusement, Yukari ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et cette remarque la fit même rire légèrement. Pour lui prouver ses talents de cuisinière, elle croqua dans un des gâteaux et Aomine se laissa éventuellement tenter. Et il aurait vraiment été dommage de s'en priver, parce que ces douceurs étaient délicieuses ! Rapidement, Aomine s'empriffra comme un gros sac parce que ouais, les gâteaux étaient BONS et il avait FAIM, ok ?

Ne le jugez pas !

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en se baladant, Aomine écoutant principalement, comme Momoi le lui avait préconisé. Mais pour réellement lancer la conversation, la fille aborda le sujet du basket, parce qu'elle savait qu'Aomine jouait pour leur école et qu'il était plutôt balèze, apparemment. En tous cas, c'était ce que lui avait dit Momoi. Et qui disait mec balèze en sport, disait mec musclé. Ce qui était toujours un bonus appréciable. Il n'en fallut donc pas plus à Aomine pour BONDIR sur l'occasion. Dès qu'il s'agissait de basket, il était intarissable et la pauvre fille allait très vite regretter de lui avoir tendu cette perche...

« … Et tout à coup, Kagami était _là_ , mais ce gros naze était trop lent, alors je l'ai dribblé et... »

Aomine était au beau milieu d'un récit enflammé et passionné de son huitième _one on one_ contre le rouge (à moins que ce ne soit le neuvième, déjà ?), quand la brunette l'interrompit en lui coupant la parole.

Décidément, ce n'était pas basket sa passion. C'était Kagami...

« Oh Aomine-kun allons ici, s'il te plaît ! Ils font une réduction pour les couples ! »

« Et moi je... errrrr... quoi ? »

Mais trop tard, cette fille avait une sacrée force et elle le traîna dans le café, puis elle se posta devant la vitrine des pâtisseries toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Et rien qu'à en voir le prix, Aomine sentit son portefeuille se tordre de douleur... Non mais sans déconner, comment un aussi petit machin pouvait coûter aussi cher ? S'il prenait une pâtisserie pour lui en plus, il allait finir sur la paille et il n'aurait alors plus d'argent pour payer son gourmand _dealer_ (radin) de photos... Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir ! Et pour Aomine, la priorité du moment se nommait Kagami...

… A ce propos, en parlant de Kagami...

« Aomine... ? »

Ce timbre de voix grave...

Impossibiruuuuuu !

Aomine se tendit et il tourna la tête au ralenti, comme dans un _western_...

L'air aussi surpris que lui, se trouvait Kagami. A seulement quelques mètres de lui. C'était bien sa veine ! Qu'est-ce que ce foutu tigre faisait ici ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi bandant et... et...

« Ca alors, quel hasard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Evidemment qu'il fallait qu'il lui tombe dessus ! Evidemment... fatalement...

Montant immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux, Aomine bomba le torse et indiqua du doigt la jolie brune qui admirait toujours les pâtisseries.

« Je suis en rendez-vous galant. »

« Naaaan... _for real_ ? Et donc c'est elle la malheureuse élue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de si horrible pour mériter une telle purge ? »

« Ahahaha... très drôle bouffon. J'suis mort de rire.. »

« Elle est mignonne, cela dit. _That's great dude, you're one lucky motherfucker, you know that_? » Le félicita Kagami.

Il semblait sincère.

Un peu trop, même.

Et un peu trop près, à dire vrai...

Il avait carrément passé un bras autour du cou d'Aomine en signe d'amitié. Pauvre fou... ne se doutait-il pas de la dangerosité de son geste ? Aomine se sentait sur le point de craquer... Kagami ne pensait bien-sûr pas à mal, mais vraiment... il ferait mieux d'éviter de se montrer aussi tactile... Parce que de là où il se trouvait à présent, Aomine pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'après rasage ambré de l'Américain venir chatouiller ses narines. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de plonger sa tête dans le cou de Kagami pour venir respirer à même la peau ce parfum si sensuel...

Trouvant miraculeusement la volonté de le repousser, Aomine échappa à la prise de Kagami et il recula en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai aucun mérite... C'est Satsuki qui a trouvé cette fille pour moi... »

Et quasi instantanément, l'expression faciale de Kagami changea du tout au tour. Son sourire franc s'évanouit et un rictus moqueur prit place sur son visage.

« Oh, vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça ? Et la date du mariage-arrangé est prévue pour quand ? Je suis invité, j'espère... ? J'voudrai pas rater ça... »

Une minute... ? Etait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il décelait dans la voix du rouge ? Aomine en mettrait sa main à couper ! Mais c'était stupide, pas vrai ? Et totalement improbable ! Comme si Kagami en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui ! Pourtant, le tigre semblait bel et bien contrarié... Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Une sorte d'aura de colère irradiait de lui, mettant même Aomine mal à l'aise. Mais pas question de s'écraser pour autant...

« Ta gueule... T'étais bien content qu'elle t'arrange un rendez-vous à toi aussi, y a pas si longtemps ! D'ailleurs, il est où ton connard de petit-ami ? Tu l'as semé en marchant trop vite, parce que tu venais de lui casser le cul juste avant ? J'parie qu'il est en encore train de boiter dans un coin ! » Le provoqua le brun.

Oui, voilà qui était mieux. C'était sensé être comme ça entre eux et pas autrement. Quelque part, c'était plus rassurant lorsque les choses se déroulaient ainsi. Mépris, agressivité et violence. Des émotions familières, faciles à absorber... Même si une partie de lui regrettait la violence de ses paroles...

... qui eurent l'effet escompté. Pour preuve, Aomine ne rata pas le geste de l'autre fauve. Ce dernier serrait clairement le poing et se retenait de le frapper.

Mais ce n'était surtout pas ce que voulait Aomine.

 _Vas-y frappe-moi... J'en peux plus Kagami... j'ai besoin que tu me touches..._

Mais presque aussitôt, il inspira profondément et sembla se détendre.

 _Putain... je t'en supplie... fais-le !_

« J'devrai te coller mon poing dans la tronche là, mais t'en vaux vraiment pas la peine... »

 _Non... c'est vrai t'as raison, je mérite même pas que tu t'essuies les pieds sur moi... j'suis même pas assez bon pour ça..._

« En fait, il devrait pas tarder à arriver... On a rendez-vous nous aussi et ouais, t'avais vu juste. Comme quoi, t'as pas le monopole là-dessus non plus. »

Il fouilla dans son sac tandis qu'il parlait et Aomine s'attendait à ce qu'il en sorte un flingue ou un truc du genre pour lui régler son compte, comme dans les films. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui balança une paire de chaussures bien connue...

La sienne...

Celle qu'il lui avait prêtée pendant la Winter Cup et que Kagami ne quittait plus depuis...

Pourquoi... ?

« Pour me remercier de les avoir invités au restaurant hier soir, sa famille et lui, Kojiro veut m'offrir de nouvelles chaussures ! C'est pour ça qu'on a rendez-vous aujourd'hui. On doit aller les choisir ensemble au Nike Store de Shinjuku. »

Aomine était sous le choc... Il en avait du mal à respirer...

C'était la fin cette fois. Pas de doute, Kagami « rompait » lui en lui annonçant cette mauvaise nouvelle. Il lui rendait même sa « bague » symbolique...

« Alors j'ai plus besoin de tes vieilles groles puantes. Tu peux les r'prendre. »

Il n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer maintenant. Il était au bord de la crise de larmes. Ou de la crise de panique. Ou les deux à la fois.

Et pour ne rien arranger, sa « petite-amie » attitrée s'approcha d'eux, juste quand Kojiro entrait dans le café. Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer la tension qui régnait ici.

« Kojiro-kun ? » Sourit la jeune fille, en reconnaissant son camarade.

« Hmmm... ? » S'étonna le second tigre, en rejoignant son fiancé.

« Daiki-kun ! Kojiro-kun est dans la même classe que moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kojiro-kun ? »

« Il est avec moi. » Répondit sans attendre Kagami, en attrapant possessivement son chéri contre lui.

« Ohhh magnifique ! Vous êtes un couple alors ? Comme nous ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Daiki-kun ? Tu me présentes ton ami ? Nous pourrions peut-être faire une sortie de couple tous les quatre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Putain... Ca faisait tellement mal... Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait. Même un coup de poignard eut été moins douloureux...

Et là, Yukari venait, sans le vouloir, de lui asséner le coup fatal.

Vite, vite, il devait fuir... Loin... pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses larmes...

Parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir les retenir encore bien longtemps...

Il attrapa fermement Yukari par le bras et il sortit en trombe du petit café romantique.

« Non, viens ! »

Mais il ne parvint à faire que quelques mètres, trouvant refuge dans la première boutique collée au café...

… Qui se trouvait être, à sa plus grande horreur, un magasin de lingerie ! Dans sa fuite, il n'avait vraiment pas fait gaffe à l'endroit où il avait embarqué sa conquête.

Yukari le regarda et elle se mit à rougir en gloussant adorablement.

« Daiki-kun... Ca va un peu trop vite entre nous là, tu ne trouves pas... ? Après tout, ce n'est que notre premier rendez-vous... »

Et illico, Aomine rougit à son tour, oubliant un peu sa douleur.

« Heu... non ! Je... je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais... de toute façon, il est tard et je dois rentrer. »

« Oh d'accord... C'était sympa en tous cas, j'espère que tu viendras me voir jouer un de ces quatre ! »

Aomine avait beau manquer d'expérience quant aux choses de l'amour, il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer qu'elle semblait... dans l'expectative...

Qu'était-il sensé faire ? La bienséance aurait suggéré qu'il l'embrasse délicatement mais au lieu de cela, Aomine tendit son poing vers elle et il lui fit un _check_. Comme il en avait l'habitude avec Kuroko.

La fille ouvrit grand la bouche, décontenancée et ne sachant comment interpréter ce geste...

« D'accord... » Répondit-elle en sortant avec une pincée de déception dans la voix.

Non mais quel genre « d'aurevoir » c'était ? Ridicule, vraiment ! Il avait honte de son attitude, jamais plus elle n'accepterait de sortir avec lui alors qu'elle était mignonne et sympa ! Elle attendait un baiser de toute évidence et lui, il l'avait traitée comme un pote masculin !

Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de lui...

Kagami l'avait bien compris, c'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi Hyuga... L'autre brun avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureux, contrairement à lui... et dans un élan de rage et de tristesse, le brun effaça le dossier contenant les photos de Kagami.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir là, sûrement nostalgique de son rituel nocturne consistant à mettre une photo du tigre près de son oreiller pour s'endormir, il serra dans ses bras la paire de baskets que Kagami venait de lui rendre. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche...

Et cela lui donna assez de réconfort pour comprendre qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'aide.

Pour une fois, ses mouchoirs ne lui servirent pas à moucher Daiki Junior, mais à sécher ses larmes...

Comme il lui tardait déjà d'être à demain...

Et de rencontrer le Docteur Aizawa.

Elle seule pouvait encore le sauver et tuer les indésirables sentiments qu'il avait encore pour Kagami. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne sombre pas... pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou...

Ou il allait finir par s'arracher le cœur et le jeter aux pieds du tigre.

Et regarder Kagami le dévorer sans pitié...

Satsuki dit qu'on finit toujours par revenir à son premier amour...

Celui de Daiki était le basket...

... et Kagami...

* * *

 **Oh bordel... je hais ce chapitre, je le haiiiiiiiiis ! Je suis une personne horrible, pas vrai ?  
**

 **Aomine est vraiment au fond du trou, là...**

 **Je ne serai même pas étonnée si vous m'insultiez après ce que je viens de pondre, mais... ça va s'arranger, ok ? Promis !  
**

 **TOO. MUCH. FEELS.**

 **Je me sens trop mal pour eux, vraiment.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vais aller pleurer au fond de mon lit...**

 **(et OMG merci, vous l'avez fait ! Cette fic a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Vous êtes géniales ! *w*)**

 **(P.S.2 : J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous intriguer avec Kise ! Des suppositions, le concernant ? Et j'en profite pour vous demander qui vous préférez pour lui : Kasamatsu ou Haizaki ?)**


	11. Unicorns are Badass

**Salut mes bichettes !**

 **ENFIN le chapitre du RDV chez la psy !**

 **J'ai eu un mal FOU à l'écrire ! Je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite ce qui s'y passait et deux de mes amies lectrices (Mocchi, si tu passes par là...) n'ont pas du tout apprécié la tournure prise par les évènements. Je suis donc consciente que ce chapitre ne fera pas l'unanimité, mais c'est un passage de transition obligatoire pour la suite. Moins d'humour et plus de sérieux ici, donc.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise, malgré tout ;) Il y a une belle avancée pour Aomine dans ce chapitre, quand même ! Et pour celles qui en veulent à Kagami suite au chapitre précédent, je vais bientôt me rattraper à ce sujet, c'est promis !**

 **Mais pas demain, car demain, j'ai piscine !**

 **(Oh ! Et je pars en Italie dans 4 jours surtout hihi... donc c'était important pour moi d'updater avant !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le week-end s'était terminé en un éclair, Aomine ne l'avait pas vu passer ! Et c'était tant mieux en un sens. Parce que même s'il avait passé toute la journée du dimanche sous sa couette à pleurer comme un bébé, il était content à présent qu'une nouvelle semaine commence. Oh, mais rassurez-vous, la panthère de Toho n'était pas soudainement devenue folle à lier au point de se réjouir à l'idée de retourner en cours lundi. Disons qu'il y avait une jolie carotte qui l'attendait CE lundi.

 _Fuck Mondays..._

Si Trump et Hilter étaient un jour de la semaine, ils seraient le Lundi, à n'en point douter.

C'était donc d'autant plus bizarre pour Aomine d'être arrivé devant les grilles du lycée en sifflotant ce matin là. Momoi et Sakurai, qui étaient dans la même classe que lui, l'avaient fixé toute la journée avec des yeux ronds. Alarmée par son comportement faussement « guilleret », Momoi avait même cherché à prendre la température de son ami. Car il lui semblait... bien plus... ACTIF que d'habitude. En effet, il avait même écouté en classe cette fois et, plus incroyable encore, il avait « sauté » sa sieste quotidienne sur le toit de l'école.

Mais que se passait-il alors ?

Aomine n'avait pas raccompagné la demoiselle chez elle.

Non, il avait rendez-vous apparemment.

Avec qui et où ? Hmm... il n'en avait rien dit et Momoi aurait volontiers mené sa petite enquête si sa mère n'avait pas eu besoin du que la manager rentre pour l'aider à faire quelques courses.

Mais Momoi avait bien quelques théories.

Peut-être Dai-chan avait-il de nouveau un rendez-vous galant avec la jolie Yukari ? Momoi aurait tant aimé que cela marche entre eux ! Ou bien alors, sans doute le brun avait-il convenu d'un un contre un endiablé contre son rival tigré ?

Mystère !

En tous cas, Aomine n'avait pas traîné à sortir du lycée, traînant en revanche sa carcasse blasée jusqu'au cabinet du Docteur Aizawa.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans les beaux quartiers de Tokyo, là où quelques pavillons traditionnels et anciens subsistaient, pas encore avalés par les _buildings_ environnants. Et lorsqu'il entra, Aomine fut impressionné par la beauté simple des lieux. La salle d'attente était vaste et un léger parfum citronné plutôt agréable s'en dégageait. C'était sûrement grâce aux abondants bouquets de fleurs colorées disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. Et il était seul apparemment. Bien, bien. Il n'allait donc pas beaucoup attendre et pour lui qui détestait patienter, c'était vraiment le pied !

Mais dès qu'il posa ses fesses sur la banquette en cuir de bonne qualité, il sentit un pic de stress poindre le bout de son nez pointu. Bordel... et si elle lui annonçait qu'il était un cas désespéré ? Qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui ? Ou pire, si elle lui riait à la tronche ? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ?

Merde... il commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il attendit qu'on l'appeler. L'oeil alerte, l'oreille tendue et le nez au vent, le garçon releva la tête, lissant son pelage brillant et il se dirigea jusqu'au guichet. Une petite bonne femme un peu âgée se tenait derrière. Il avait failli ne pas la voir, à cause des imposants dossiers qui entouraient son bureau, tels une muraille infranchissable.

Elle lui sourit.

Il lui retourna son sourire, un peu nerveusement.

Ok, c'était sûrement elle, la psy. Elle portait une beau tailleur sous sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux blancs étaient arrangés en un chignon strict dont aucune mèche ne dépassait.

Ouais, définitivement le Docteur Aizawa !

« Aomine Daiki ? »

« C'est moi M'dame ! »

Il se colla au comptoir pour qu'elle le voit bien et inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il déballa tout.

Absolument TOUT.

Et wow... cela faisait un bien fou ! Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait, les mots coulaient tous seuls, les vannes étaient ouvertes et rien ne pouvait plus les tarir. Pas besoin de réfléchir, ça sortait sans discontinuer. C'était limite s'il prenait le temps de respirer, déblatérant sa vie intime à la malheureuse bonne femme qui le dévisageait avec une certaine bienveillance. Sans jamais l'interrompre.

Et cela dura bien... dix minutes ? Ou peut-être cinq ? Difficile à dire... en tous cas, Aomine sentait qu'il relâchait ses émotions et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin ! L'expression faciale du docteur ne changeait pas, figée en un sourire courtois, mais un peu gêné tout de même... Ce qui aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Aomine.

Hélas ! Il n'en fut rien et c'est uniquement lorsqu'une porte à gauche s'ouvrit et qu'un jeune de son âge en sortit qu'Aomine réalisa sa terrible erreur... Pourtant, pas rancunière ou moqueuse pour un sou, la dame de l'accueil le dirigea vers le cabinet.

« Le Docteur Aizawa va vous recevoir maintenant. »

« Hein ? Que... »

 _Oh merde... la boulette !_

Voici donc qu'il avait donné tous les détails de sa vie sexuelle à une parfaite inconnue, à une employée et non à la psychologue ! Et ben... ça commençait bien ! Piquant un fard, Aomine s'excusa platement devant la secrétaire qui ne se départit pas de son sourire doux. Super ! Il avait été tellement pressé de se décharger de son fardeau, s'était emporté sans chercher à savoir s'il s'adressait au bon interlocuteur !

GG Aomine !

Ce fut donc avec une certaine réticence et une pudeur nouvelle acquise (nommée « embarras ») qu'il entra dans le grand bureau du Docteur Aizawa, la vraie, cette fois !

Cette dernière se tenait près de la grande baie vitrée se trouvant derrière son immense bureau en bois ciré. La fenêtre donnait sur un charmant jardin japonais bien entretenu, au milieu duquel trônait une petite mare qu'Aomine devina remplie de carpes dorées. Les murs étaient cachés par d'immenses bibliothèques garnies de livres. Des ouvrages, partouuuut, du sol au plafond. Pas de doute, c'était bien le cabinet d'un psychologue et le divan confortable qui se trouvait sur le côté le lui confirma. C'était comme dans un film et la tension monta d'un cran. Aomine jouait avec ses doigts, pas rassuré. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Le disséquer ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive et sa pomme d'Adam fit du yoyo dans sa gorge, tandis que...

« Installez-vous. » Fit la doctoresse à la voix grave.

Sursauta légèrement, Aomine prit place dans un des sièges face au grand bureau sur lequel il remarqua un... CRÂNE ?! Oh mais... ! Où était-il encore tombé ? Elle était cannibale ?! Ahahaha dire qu'en venant ici, il n'avait pas cessé de se répéter sur le chemin « Du calme, Daiki ! Elle ne va pas te bouffer ! » Bah, de toute évidence, si !

C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et instantanément, Aomine se tendit dans son fauteuil..

La quarantaine, fine et élancée d'après pour une Japonaise, la doctoresse Aizawa était d'une beauté atypique. Elle portait une mini-jupe (est-ce que cela pouvait encore porter ce nom, vu à quel point elle était courte ?) , non, une MICRO jupe et un chemisier noir ouverte sur un décolleté plongeant et bien garni, même d'après les standards Aominesques.

Il était d'ailleurs certain qu'il pourrait apercevoir la naissance de son soutien gorge, si elle se penchait vers lui. Une longue blouse blanche surmontait ses vêtements, à la manière de son assistante. Quant à son visage, elle avait d'énormes lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage, mais on devinant néanmoins que c'était une très belle femme. Ses longs cheveux ébènes dégradés encadraient parfaitement son visage et cascadaient librement sur ses épaules.

Fouillant sa poche de blouse, elle en sortit... clope et briquet ? Whaaaat sérieusement ? Elle allait fumer là, comme ça ? Ah bah apparemment, oui ! Elle ne demanda même pas la permission d'Aomine et ce dernier la regarda d'un air si incrédule qu'elle se sentit presque obligée de préciser :

« J'ai pas pu m'en griller une depuis ce matin, j'enchaîne les rendez-vous. »

Ah heu ok... c'était elle le Docteur Aizawa ? Difficile à croire ! Aomine se l'imaginait plutôt vieille et sérieuse, pas comme cette « jeunette » qui fumait dans son bureau, à la cool devant ses patients, sans consulter leur avis !

 _Ouais... j'aurai du m'en douter... je commençais à croire que pour une fois, on avait fait une bonne recommandation à ma mère... c'était trop beau pour être vrai..._

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'elle s'écroulait dans le sien, avec une nonchalance qui flirtait dangereusement avec le manque de respect et de considération. Peut-être essayait-elle de le mettre mal à l'aise ? Non, quel intérêt aurait-elle à faire cela ? Ou alors... c'était pour le mettre en confiance en instaurant dès le départ un sentiment de proximité et d'accessibilité. Difficile à dire...

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Heu... je... »

« Ah oui, faut que j'te prévienne, je tutoie tous mes patients en dessous de trente ans. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

 _Une minute... c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on est sensé demander AVANT de commencer à tutoyer la personne ? Ah mais... suis-je bête, ce n'était même pas une question, en fait._

Ca y est. Face à la personnalité du docteur et au petit incident avec la secrétaire, Aomine nageait en plein malaise à présent. Il baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses chaussures, les trouvant tout à coup passionnantes. D'abord, doctoresse se mettait à fumer sans la moindre gêne devant lui et voici qu'elle le tutoyait maintenant... il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Vraiment pas besoin de ça pour se sentir mal. Non mais, comment était-il sensé raconter ses problèmes SEXUELS à une BOMBE pareille ? Elle était beaucoup trop sexy et c'était beaucoup trop la honte pour lui, donc.

« Hmm... pas très bavard, à ce que je vois. » Fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Rester murer dans son mutisme est contre-productif. » Lui rappela le docteur.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Mais Aomine se sentait genre... vachement intimidé. Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour se confier ! Déjà, il ne savait pas par où commencer et encore moins ce qu'il devait lui dire précisément. Tout à l'heure pourtant, il est vrai, c'était venu tout seul avec la secrétaire, mais elle avait cet air rassurant qui l'avait encouragé à tout lâcher, contrairement à Aizawa la Magnifique...

Comprenant que son jeune patient n'était pas prêt à lui parler, Aizawa se leva de son fauteuil et elle fouilla dans une caisse qui se trouvait au pied de son bureau, sous le regard interloqué d'Aomine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en sortir ? Honnêtement, il craignait le pire ! Il espérait que ce n'était pas une seringue. Parce qu'il détestait ça, les seringues. Mais bien décidée à ne pas abandonner Aomine à sa détresse actuelle, Aizawa lui présenta plutôt le contenu de la caisse qu'elle déversa sur son bureau.

Des peluches.

… des peluches ?!

Non, non... pas juste cela... il s'agissait de marionnettes dans lesquelles on peut glisser sa main. Etrange... Aomine ne s'attendait pas à cela et il ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux. Où voulait en venir cette fol... cette psy aux méthodes décidément peu orthodoxes ?

« Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas utilisé de marionnettes. Pourtant, elles sont très utiles en thérapie comportementale. »

« Et ça marche comment ? » S'intéressa Aomine.

En guise de réponse, elle commença par attraper la première marionnette qui lui passa sous la main. Un tanuki joufflu adorable qu'elle enfila, le faisant danser près du visage d'Aomine.

« C'est très simple : cette marionnette devient une extension de ton esprit et dès lors, elle te permet de dire tout ce que TOI tu n'oses pas dire. »

« Hmm... vous voulez dire qu'elle parle à ma place, en quelque sorte ? »

« C'est exact. C'est un intermédiaire qui te permet d'exprimer de manière indirecte tes sentiments. »

Oh d'accord. C'était un genre d'écran, de bouclier, donc. Pas mal. Aomine souffla de soulagement. Ok, ça avait l'air ridicule vu comme cela, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une peluche toute simple et qu'au final, ça restait lui à l'autre bout, qui la manipulait et la faisait exprimer ses sentiments, mais... bizarrement, cette idée le séduisait et le rassurait.

Ca pouvait fonctionner et et lui permettre de vaincre sa timidité.

« Tu peux en choisir une. »

« Celle que je veux ? » Rougit le brun.

Oui, Aomine avait un faible pour les trucs mignons aussi, mais chuuuut ! Secret ! C'était sûrement pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il câlinait Nigou, dès qu'il le pouvait !

Bon alors voyons... il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix... Un lapin, un renard, une grenouille (qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... mais quoi, déjà?) et enfin une... PUTAIN DE LICORNE !

Waoouuuhh ! Avec plein de paillettes et une crinière qui ressemblait au mélange de la Génération des Miracles ! Trop badass ! Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se précipita dessus. Et immédiatement, la doctoresse écrasa sa clope dans son cendrier et posa le Tanuki pour pouvoir se mettre à griffonner un truc sur son carnet de notes.

Attends, quoi ?

Déjà ?!

« L'évaluation » avait commencé et elle ne l'avait pas prévenu ?

« Va t'allonger dans le fauteuil. » Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Aomine s'exécuta docilement et il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible. Aizawa vint le rejoindre aussitôt.

« Au début de ma carrière, je m'occupais beaucoup d'enfants, alors ces marionnettes m'aidaient beaucoup. Mon fils les adorait, surtout la grenouille. » Sourit-elle pour la première fois. « Hmm... peux-tu me dire pourquoi as-tu choisi la licorne ? »

« Bah... parce qu'elle est super _badass_ , nan ? Avec sa GROSSE corne, elle peut défoncer tous ceux qui l'embêtent ! »

Et elle n'est pas obligée d'aller chez le psy, ni à l'entraînement de basket, ELLE. Ni en cours. Ni de se faire par un tigre... D'ailleurs, pas de tigre parmi les marionnettes...

Erf... pourquoi il repensait à Kagami maintenant ? Non, non, non... pas tout de suite... chaque chose en son temps...

« Hmm... intéressant... la corne, le symbole phallique par excellence... sans parler de sa crinière arc-en-ciel qui est l'emblème de la communauté gay... Le Rainbow Flag... Je vois... »

….

….

….

Les yeux d'Aomine manquèrent de tomber.

QUOI ? PARDON ? MAIS MAIS MAIS ! AAAAARRRGGHH il voulait pas de ce truc de tapettes, lui !

« …... finalement, je crois que je vais changer. Je préfère le lapin, tout bien réfléchi. »

« Le lapin ? Intéressant également. Les lapins symbolisent la sexualité compulsive... Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs _« baiser comme un lapin »_? »

…. BON OK LA C'ETAIT FAIT, ELLE AVAIT REUSSI A LE TRAUMATISER. Avant même d'avoir commencé la séance. Cool...

Cool.

Cool.

Cool.

Son visage se ferma à nouveau. Pas question qu'il lui raconte quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions. Mais bien malgré lui, il ouvrit une brèche dans laquelle Aizawa s'engouffra...

« Dans ce cas... c'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas de marionnette-panda... » Bouda t-il un peu.

« Un panda ? » Fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

« Ouais... ce serait vachement plus approprié à ma situation actuelle... »

« Sexuellement parlant, je suppose. »

« On peut dire ça. C'est le calme plat... Plat, de chez plat... »

Il fit un peu gigoter la licorne sur son avant bras et il la fixa d'un air absent.

« Des tensions avec votre petit(e)-ami(e) ? »

Tiens, elle l'avait vouvoyé, là. Et à la façon dont elle l'avait prononcé, ce dernier terme pouvait aussi bien englober un public masculin, qu'un public féminin. Aizawa laissa volontairement planer le doute, dans l'espoir qu'Aomine lui apporte des détails croustillants.

« J'en ai pas... Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire plaquer... »

« C'est l'objet de ta visite ? » Devina t-elle.

« Si on veut... J'imagine que c'est lié... En fait, ça fait des semaines que... « _ça_ » ne veut plus se dresser. »

Et pour bien se faire comprendre, il mima un mouvement de va et vient équivoque sur la corne de l'équidé.

« Oh. D'où le choix de la licorne. Hmm... geste de compensation... Je vois, je vois. Donc, cela fait quelques semaines, tu dis ? »

« Au départ, c'était chiant, mais sans plus. Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu balisé... mais j'me suis persuadé que ça finirait par passer. Qu'il fallait pas que j'en fasse toute une montagne. Que les pannes, ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Alors je m'en faisais pas trop... Puis, il y a eu cette fille mega trop bonne en boîte de nuit et... heu... hmm... j'suis mineur hein, vous allez pas m'dénoncer, hein ? J'sais bien que j'ai pas le droit d'aller en night club, mais... là, c'était exceptionnel... »

« Non, c'est bon, tu peux continuer. Tu peux tout me dire, surtout n'omet aucun détail, même insignifiant. »

Aomine supposait que c'était important pour la suite. Il venait peut-être de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose, alors il poursuivit en lissant la crinière de la peluche. Ca l'apaisait.

« Donc, y avait cette nana... et elle voulait bien le faire avec moi... »

« Avoir une relation sexuelle ? »

« Oui.. Alors, on est parti aux chiottes pour un peu d'intimité... »

 _Classe, très classe Aomine... Putain, cette superbe sexologue pourrait être ta mère en plus, va pas la choquer !_ Même si... il se doutait qu'elle avait déjà du en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres. Et en voir aussi. Alors lui à côté, il restait un amateur. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour verser dans le _gore_ et lui sortir plein de trucs sordides. Aomine se reprit donc, calmant un peu le jeu.

« Et au moment fatidique... bah... j'ai pas réussi... »

« Comment cela ? »

« Ben... vous savez... ça refusait de fonctionner quoi... Ca se levait pas. »

Merde, il avait honte... il se sentait comme tous ces papys qui consultent pour des problèmes d'érection... ou tout droit sorti d'une de ces sordides pubs pour le Viagra qui passent constamment à l'heure du dîner...

« Tu avais bu ? Une trop grande consommation d'alcool peut entraîner des troubles de l'érection. »

La voix de la psy était monocorde, presque détachée et Aomine secoua la tête pour protester.

« Non mais... même sans ça, j'aurai pas pu avoir la trique, je crois. Parce que mes soucis à ce niveau-là avaient déjà commencé bien avant... »

« D'accord. » Approuva t-elle en griffonnant à nouveau sur son calepin.

« Alors heu... j'ai commencé à prendre le problème au sérieux... à chercher des solutions... J'me suis même dit que mes goûts avaient pt'être évolué... et j'ai commencé à regarder des pornos avec des nains ou avec des gens qui se déguisent chevaux et se laissent cravacher. J'ai même tenté le sado-masochisme, le lesbien, le gang bang, le bukka... »

« Oui et donc ? » L'interrompit-elle, n'ayant sans doute pas besoin de toutes ces informations.

« Et donc... rien. Rien du tout. Merde, j'ai même essayé le porno _gay,_ vous vous rendez compte !? C'est dire si j'étais a bout de ma vie ! Mais nada. Toujours que dalle... Si ça se trouve, j'ai... dépassé mon quota de branlette jusqu'au restant de mes jours... J'ai trop abusé de l'astiquage de manche dans ma jeunesse et voilà, maintenant c'est fini, terminé, y a plus de pile ! »

Wow il en parlait comme d'un vibromasseur bas de gamme, mais c'était pourtant l'effet que ça faisait...

« Heu non... ça ne marche pas ainsi... Les hommes n'ont pas un nombre d'éjaculations qui leur est compté. » Précisa monolitiquement la brune.

Ah ouf ! D'un côté, ça lui redonnait un peu d'espoir ! Il avait peur d'avoir franchi la limite accordée par son corps, mais apparemment, il avait encore de la marge ! Au moins, c'était une première bonne nouvelle... peut-être que Daiki Junior était simplement en grève ?

« Peux-tu me dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose, un événement particulier il y a quelques semaines, qui pourrait avoir engendré tes problèmes érectiles ? »

Comment ça ? Aomine posa sa licorne magique et il haussa un sourcil. Là, il était paumé, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Et comme de bien entendu, il ne pensa absolument pas au fait que Kagami lui avait dévoilé son homosexualité...

« Nan, j'ai reçu aucun coup dans les burnes, si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir... »

« Je ne parle pas de causes physiques, mais de causes psycho-somatiques. »

« Psychadéliques ? »

« Non, _psycho-somatique_. Ce terme désigne les troubles physiques générés par des facteurs psychiques. Pour parler plus simplement, en gros, il s'agit des effets de l'esprit sur le corps humain. »

« Ohhhh... ok... ! »

Lui et le jargon médical, ça faisait deux, mais il comprenait l'idée. Donc, Daiki Junior faisait peut-être la gueule à cause d'un truc que son esprit aurait mal digéré... ? Ouais, possible, mais quoi ? Hmm... Il ne faisait toujours pas le lien...

« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas... Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier... »

« Réfléchis encore. Vraiment rien ? Un événement qui concernerait tes parents, peut-être ? »

« J'ai jamais connu mon père, quant à ma mère... nan, elle est cool. Bon, un peu chiante parfois, c'est vrai... d'ailleurs, à la base, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je vienne ici, mais pas à cause de mes problèmes de... enfin voilà quoi... »

« Vraiment ? »

Ah c'était intéressant ! Une nouvelle piste à explorer pour Aizawa ! Percevant qu'elle attendait quelques précisions de sa part, Aomine fixa le plafond, se sentant à nouveau un peu gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui raconter...

« En fait... elle croit que je suis un addict sexuel. Vous voyez ? Un genre de junkie de la pornographie ! »

« Pourquoi pense t-elle cela ? Est-ce que tu regardes beaucoup de films ou d'oeuvres à caractère pornographique ? »

Merde, comment répondre à cette question sans passer pour un gros obsédé ?

« … comme tous les mecs de mon âge, non ? » Tenta de se dédouaner le brun.

« Oui, c'est normal à l'adolescence de vouloir connaître et découvrir son corps. »

AH BAH VOILA ! C'était même la Doctoresse qui le disait ! Et pan, dans les dents, Maman!Mine ! Ah les mères... toujours à s'inquiéter pour rien et à faire des montagnes de pas grand chose...

« Enfin... cela dépend dans quelle mesure, naturellement... Cependant, le terme « d'addiction sexuelle » est encore mal défini dans notre pays. Mais, par expérience, je peux te dire que de plus en plus de jeunes hommes, adolescents ou jeunes adultes viennent me consulter pour des problèmes d'érection. Cela n'arrivait pas il y a encore quinze ans de cela. Avant, seuls les hommes d'âge mûr souffraient de ce souci. Et c'était pour des causes entièrement biologiques. »

« Ah heu... et ce serait dû à quoi alors à votre avis ? Pourquoi ça a changé ? Y a pas une histoire de polluants qui affectent la fertilité ou chépakwa ? »

« Non, encore une fois, c'est psycho-somatique. Et c'est arrivé à l'époque de l'avènement d'Internet. Les dates coïncident. Sais-tu par exemple que les sites pornographiques représentent actuellement environ 12% du total des sites sur Internet ? Sois environ vingt-cinq millions de site. »

 _Bordel !_ Même en toute une vie, il n'aurait pas le temps de tout regarder...

Et ça valait peut-être mieux !

« Wow c'est... assez énorme... mais... je vois toujours pas trop le rapport... ? »

« Des études américaines ont prouvé qu'il existe une corrélation entre troubles de l'érection et consommation excessive de pornographie. En effet, regarder du porno conduit à l'orgasme, ce qui donne du plaisir. Le cerveau va donc produire de la dopamine, qui est l'hormone du plaisir. Une neuropsychiatre de l'Université de Cambridge a récemment découvert en scannant le cerveau d'hommes qui souffrent d'addiction au porno, que les zones affectées sont les mêmes que celles d'hommes qui se droguent. »

« Donc... basiquement, le porn est une drogue et ceux qui en consomment à l'excès sont des drogués, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire... ? »

Ca, il aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Sauf que...

« Oui, c'est exactement cela. Le sujet affecté va dès lors chercher par tous les moyens à se procurer d'autres _« shots »_ de dopamine pour combler son manque... et il va ainsi tomber dans l'addiction pure et simple. Avec Internet, tout est à portée de clics... C'est la solution de facilité. La société de consommation dans toute sa splendeur. »

Hmm... ça avait du sens. Aomine ne pouvait pas nier que la pornographie était devenue... une de ses _passions_ au fil du temps. Ca avait commencé doucement, mais bien vite, ce n'était plus suffisant. Il lui en fallait davantage. Il était tombé dedans, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui. Dire qu'il avait tendance à clamer que sa mère exagérait, mais... lors de sa dernière année de collège, quel était son premier réflexe en rentrant à la maison le soir ? Se précipiter dans sa chambre, s'enfermer à double tour sans même avoir dîné, et allumer son ordinateur pour avoir sa « dose ». Taper des mots-clés obscènes et transgressifs dans la barre de recherche et baisser son pantalon pour un _mano a mano_ avec Dai Junior...

C'était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant...

Le basket l'avait abandonné.

Non, il avait abandonné le basket.

Parce que le basket l'avait déçu... comme une petite-amie qui vous trompe et vous rend malheureux...

Alors il s'était trouvé une nouvelle « chérie » : la pornographie...

Plus accessible et beaucoup moins exigeante.

Mais... ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à bander dernièrement...

« Cependant, il y a un risque qui découle de cette pratique. A force que le cerveau soit perpétuellement sollicité, il développe un _syndrome d'accoutumance_. » Exposa Aizawa.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Que le cerveau s'habitue. C'est processus d'adaptation naturelle de l'organisme à un stimulus extérieur, un environnement nouveau ou même un produit. Cette accoutumance se manifeste par un affaiblissement ou même un épuisement de la réponse à ce stimulus à mesure que l'organisme y est confronté. Cette diminution de la réponse implique nécessairement une capacité plus grande à supporter les effets du stimulus et la possibilité potentielle d'augmenter le stimulus afin de recréer les mêmes effets qu'à la première confrontation. Je vais te donner un exemple pour que tu comprennes bien : c'est le même principe que les insectes qui supportent de mieux en mieux les insecticides, ce qui oblige à leur administrer des doses de plus en plus fortes pour pouvoir les éradiquer. »

Aomine sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Cela voudrait donc dire... que le porn ne lui faisait plus rien ? Qu'il avait donc développé une sorte d'immunité... au sexe, carrément ? Dans sa totalité, même, puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à conclure non plus avec Hitomi. Mais noooon arrghhh !

« C'est pour cela que certains garçons qui n'ont par ailleurs aucun problème d'ordre physique ou biologique n'arrivent plus à avoir d'érection. Et si tu me dis que ta mère voulait que tu viennes en consultation pour un problème d'addiction à la pornographie, je ne peux qu'imaginer que tes soucis sont liés à une exposition prolongée à la dopamine qui en a découlé...Ton cerveau n'arrive plus à suivre. Il ne peut peut plus produire les doses qui te sont nécessaires. »

QUOI ? MAIS C'EST AFFREUX !

Bon sang ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait bien y avoir une solution, hein ?! Il voulait revoir Hitomi, lui ! Et lui mettre sa **BIIIIIIIIIIIIP** dans sa **BIIIIP** ! Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si jamais il n'arrivait plus à... il allait rester puceau jusqu'à sa mort ? Nooon pas possible ! Même pas en rêve !

« Y a pas un bouton « _reset_ » ? J'ai envie que ça remarche comme avant, moi ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! S'il vous plaît, Docteur ! » Maugréa Aomine, avec une voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût.

Aomine était même prêt à laisser la sexologue lui faire une piqûre si ça pouvait aider, c'est dire...

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, prêt à entendre la suite. Même si ça faisait mal. Mais pas question de se résigner ! Surtout pas !

« Il faudrait que tu t'éloignes de la pornographie un moment. De toute façon, c'est assez malsain. Et en plus, ce genre d'oeuvres donne une image erronée de la sexualité. C'est peut-être aussi à cause de cela que tu n'as pas pu conclure la dernière fois : parce que tu étais déçu par le réel.»

« Ok, de toute façon, c'est déjà fait... J'ai fait une pause, bien malgré moi, mais... ça veut dire que ça devrait revenir comme avant, non ? »

Il lui attrapa les mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux, affolé. Non, non, non et non ! Pas question de devenir impuissant, avant même d'avoir trempé son biscuit au moins une fois !

« Sivouplé, j'ai une femme et un gosse vous savez ! Enfin... vous voyez le topo, quoi ! Y a cette fille qui me plaît... celle du night club et j'ai promis que je la recontacterai quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser tomber, Doc' ! Filez-moi des médocs! Pliiiizz ! Faites un-truc, chépamwa ! »

Il était désespéré. Et voici qu'il suppliait à présent, tel une ado qui demanderait à ses parents de l'emmener au concert des _One Direction_ en promettant d'avoir de meilleures notes au bahut ! Peut-être qu'il allait devoir investir dans du Viagra en fait, comme les p'tits vieux incontinents... Merde... quelle déchéance ! La vie était tellement injuste !

« Je n'ai pas terminé. » Asséna Aizawa et échappant à l'étreinte.

Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste caractéristique, qu'Aomine avait déjà vu des dizaines de fois sur quelqu'un d'autre. Autant dire que si la charmante scientifique faisait ce geste, c'est qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses là. Comme quand Sasha retourne sa casquette dans Pokémon : ça va chier !

« Il serait intéressant de travailler sur l'origine de cette addiction à la pornographie et sur tes préférences sexuelles. Il y a peut-être un problème plus profond, quelque chose à creuser... »

Elle sourit un peu machiavéliquement et Aomine frissonna en réponse.

« Ce n'est sans doute que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Nous aurions du commencer par-là, d'ailleurs. Parle-moi un peu de toi, de tes hobbies, de tes passions... »

« Ca peut m'aider à retrouver l'usage de mon... »

« Oui. » Le coupa t-elle en armant bien son stylo.

« Ok dans ce cas... heu... ben... »

Se confier était difficile. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique, mais il se trouvait bien banal alors il n'était pas certain de ce qui pouvait clocher chez lui...

« Je suis un mec de dix-sept ans comme les autres, y a pas grand chose à dire, en fait... j'aime les filles, surtout celles avec des gros seins, vous voyez ? Le bahut me soûle et je fais du basket, aussi. J'suis plutôt bon et à vrai dire, j'envisage même de passer pro ! Ou peut-être que j'embrasserai une carrière de flic, comme ma mère... je sais pas encore... ça dépendra... J'suis pas encore vraiment fixé sur un truc en particulier... »

« Hmm... obsession pour les gros seins... et les ballons... choses rondes... égal complexe d'Oedipe mal résolu. _Classique_. »

Aomine piqua un fard et son nez se retroussa en une moue dégoûtée.

« Hey ! J'ai pas envie de sauter ma mère, si c'est ce que vous insinuez ! »

Non parce que ça, il comprenait ! Là, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour lui, malgré le jargon employé ! On ne la lui faisait pas ! Il avait vu bien trop de films avec des _MILF_ pour ne pas savoir à quoi Aizawa faisait allusion et il agita un doigt accusateur vers elle.

« Donc... le basket ? » Reprit-elle. « Mon fils a le même âge que toi, mais il fait du volleyball, lui. »

« Ahahaha ! Haaaaan le sport de tapettes... pfff... fufufufu ! » Ricana t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, avant de se reprendre, une étincelle de passion dans les yeux. « Le basket c'est autre chose. Un vrai truc de mecs virils, vous voyez ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Pour moi, tous les sports de balles se ressemblent... C'est typiquement masculin d'aimer jouer avec des boules. Que ce soit les vôtres ou des boules de substitution. » Ajouta t-elle froidement, laissant Aomine bouche bée.

Il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une Doc' comme les autres et qu'elle avait des méthodes un peu folkloriques, mais là... c'était le pompon. La cerise sur le Maji Burger ! Un peu plus et c'est qu'elle le choquerait, la bougresse ! Pourtant, il en fallait !

« Et donc, malgré toute cette tension, cette sueur chargée de testostérone et cette proximité physique continuelle avec d'autres jeunes hommes, tu me dis que tu ne ressens aucune attirance pour eux ? Ca ne t'a jamais tenté ? »

Aomine haussa un sourcil de perplexitude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait là ? Si c'était encore à cause de la licorne, ce choix était un ACCIDENT, d'accord ! D'ailleurs, pour clore le débat et montrer qu'il n'était pas question de s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant, il fit faire un vol plané au pauvre animal, qui atterrit droit dans sa caisse ! Panier ! Yeay !

« Je suis au courant pour le jeu de la biscotte. » S'enfonça encore Aizawa, en guise de justification.

« …... c'est chez les Rugbymen ça ! » S'emporta Aomine.

« Oh. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour moi, tous les sports de ba-balle sont les mêmes... »

Et elle ne s'excusait même pas ! La garce ! Bientôt, ce serait quoi, elle allait confondre basket et foot ? Ah non, hein ! Ce serait l'insulte suprême pour Aomine ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec cet abruti de Kojiro Hyuga, qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toutes !

« Bref... » Il essaya de se calmer en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient quelque peu poussé... « Y a encore quelques temps, le basketball était ma vie...mais à la fin du collège, il a perdu de son attrait... ça me passionnait moins qu'avant et je crois que c'est à cette époque là que j'suis vraiment tombé dans le porn. Ca m'intéressait déjà, bien-sûr mais...J'étais tellement déçu par le basket qu'il a fallu que je trouve un autre truc pour compenser... Vous savez, comme ces types qui arrêtent de fumer et qui se mettent à bouffer comme des gros porcs pour combler le manque. »

Et ben... Aomine réalisa qu'il était étonnamment lucide sur le sujet. Comme quoi, ça lui faisait un bien fou finalement d'en parler à voix haute. Cela lui permettait même de réaliser des choses évidentes qui lui étaient passées au-dessus jusqu'ici... Et Aizawa sembla le deviner puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Mon rôle n'est pas de résoudre tes ennuis, mais de te mâcher le travail et de te donner les clés nécessaires à leur compréhension. »

« Mouais. Vous servez à rien, en fait. » Soupira Aomine en haussant des épaules.

Dire qu'il était déçu serait un euphémisme. Lui, qui avait naïvement imaginé qu'il lui suffirait de franchir la porte du cabinet pour que miraculeusement Aizawa résolve ses problèmes, sans même qu'il n'ait à bouger le petit doigt. Ou juste à les claquer, à la limite. Il avait basé de gros espoirs sur ce rendez-vous, croyant sans doute à tort que le Docteur Aizawa était une sorte de bonne fée et qu'en un coup de baguette magique, tout serait réglé.

Mais c'était plus compliqué que cela en réalité et Aomine comprenait qu'il allait devoir travailler sur lui-même en profondeur pour que des changements s'opèrent. D'ailleurs, volontairement ou non... il avait évité d'aborder le sujet Kagami jusqu'ici. Pas qu'il ait des a priori négatifs sur la psychologue ou qu'il ressente une quelconque pudeur à se confier au sujet du roux, mais... c'était encore tout frais et douloureux. Et... bêtement, inconsciemment peut-être... il pensait qu'en omettant de parler de Kagami (qui était pourtant la raison principale de sa consultation...), ce serait comme refuser de reconnaître son trouble et celui-ci disparaîtrait instantanément...

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Aomine était coincé à présent, parce qu'il ignorait comment mettre Kagami sur la table à dissection de la doc'... Et surtout, il ignorait s'il le devait.. Elle risquait à nouveau de faire de fausses idées...

Pourtant, encore une fois, elle parut lire dans ses pensées et elle le devança dans ses interrogations.

« Quelle est la véritable raison de ta consultation, Aomine-chan ? Il faut que je le sache si je veux pouvoir t'aider correctement. »

Maintenant, il se sentait encore plus paumé qu'en entrant dans le cabinet. Aomine était un homme d'action et jusqu'ici, être en compagnie de ces inadaptés sociaux qu'il comptait parmi ses amis l'avait aidé à ne pas s'apesantir sur lui-même. Or, ici, la configuration était totalement différente. Pas de fuite possible, pas d'échappatoire et il y avait cette intimidante dame qui épluchait et épiait chacune de ses réactions, chacune de ses paroles...

Pourtant, au final, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait perdu son temps. En effet, il avait eu des réponses. Des réponses pour... les préoccupations de sa mère. Regarder du porn, c'est normal pour un ado. Mais dans l'excès, cela peut causer quelques désagréments. Ok, il avait pigé le truc. Cela dit es questions à lui restaient en suspens... et tout à coup, il n'était plus trop certain que venir ici ait été une bonne idée. Et surtout... que cela puisse aider à effacer son attirance pour Kagami. Non. Tout ce que cette brave Aizawa avait fait était de dissiper ses doutes sur le fonctionnement de son corps. Elle paraissait confiante et lui avait assuré que Daiki Junior allait bientôt arrêter de bouder. Tous ses récents dysfonctionnements n'étaient logiquement qu'un contre-effet de sa consommation excessive de pornographie. Mais en ce qui concernait ses sentiments indésirables pour le tigre, Aomine était au point mort...

Il n'y avait pas de remède.

Retour à la case départ.

« Il y a... ce garçon... » Avoua cependant à demi-mot et fort timidement le brun.

Allez ! Il DEVAIT en parler !

Se faisant violence Aomine prononça ces quelques mots...

Ca y est, on était dedans.

Dans le vif du sujet.

Dans le cœur du problème.

« Ce garçon ? Et bien quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? » Insista encore la belle brune.

« Je crois que... »

Purée... ça lui déchirait toujours autant le cœur d'en parler... Et les souvenirs vivaces de ce week-end désastreux refirent surface. Un flot d'émotions qu'il avait soigneusement enterré dans un coin de son esprit jaillit soudainement, tel un geyser furieux.

Mais comme malgré tout, il se sentait incapable d'en dire davantage étant donné qu'il était encore en proie à ses démons intérieurs, la scientifique reprit la parole, volant à son secours.

« Aomine-chan, tu te tortures pour pas grand-chose. Tu es tout simplement _bicurieux_. Et il n'y a rien de mal à cela, je t'assure. »

« Bicurieux ? » Répéta t-il, paumé.

C'était quoi encore cette maladie ? C'était contagieux ? Jamais entendu parler...

« Cela veut dire que tu es « curieux » à propos des autres garçons. Tu es attiré par eux. »

« Sexuellement ? » S'étouffa t-il à moitié.

Non parce que quand même, il était à peu près sûr de ne rien ressentir par les autres mecs ! Pas faute d'avoir essayé de se palucher dessus, mais bon... Le seul qui lui faisait de l'effet, c'était Kagami ! Et aussi Wakamatsu, la dernière fois, mais C'ETAIT DE LA TRICHE, CA NE PROUVAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN, OK ?

« Tu es un sportif, tu as déjà du voir d'autres garçons nus dans les vestiaires. Cela ne t'a jamais rien titillé ? Tu ne t'es jamais senti troublé ? »

« NON ! » Protesta t-il vivement.

Un peu trop, même ! Et catégoriquement, aussi...

« As-tu déjà caressé un autre garçon, intimement ? » Poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée, comme si elle cherchait à le coincer.

…

TOUCHE !

« Heu... ouais, c'est arrivé une fois. » Avoua Aomine, à vois basse ,avant de rougir comme une tomate trop mûre. « MAIS CA NE COMPTAIT PAS, OK ? C'était au collège, je regardais un porno avec Kise et bon... on en est arrivés à comparer la taille de nos épées de gladiateurs, quoi ! Le truc normal hein ! Comme font tous les mecs ! »

… Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il préférait envisager la chose ! Parce que c'est bien connu, les ados aiment mater des films de zboubis ensemble et parfois, les mains glissent et la situation dérape légèrement ! Mais ça n'a rien de momosessouel, c'est un truc parfaitement naturel, d'accord ?

Sauf qu'apparemment, le docteur ne partageait pas son point de vue, puisque son visage se fit plus sérieux et austère.

« Aomine-chan, je vais te dire ce que je pense. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le basketball avait une place prépondérante dans ta vie et lorsque tu t'en es lassé, tu as cherché à compenser cette perte en te rabattant sur quelque chose d'autre pour retrouver tes sensations, en l'occurrence, la pornographie. Mais cela ne te suffit plus et de ce fait, tu cherches un nouveau un substitut. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Par contre, je suis intimement convaincue que tout cela n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ton attirance pour les garçons. Actuellement, tu es dans une phase de déni. »

Mais encore une fois, quel rapport ? Aomine secoua la tête mais honnêtement, c'était elle la psy, et donc, elle l'experte... Elle avait fait de nombreuses années d'études et elle connaissait son sujet... Alors bien qu'il soit CERTAIN qu'elle se plantait, il commençait à accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Petit à petit. Après tout, elle savait de quoi elle parlait, contrairement à lui... non ? Alors si elle le disait, si elle l'affirmait, c'est que c'était vrai.

Point.

Mais bon sang, ça n'avait servi à rien, il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose... sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et elle non plus, apparemment. D'ailleurs, elle se leva.

« En définitive, je pense que tu te prends trop la tête, comme on dit. Tu es jeune, profite ! Fais de nouvelles expériences ! Sors ! Bouge ! Teste ! Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que les autres peuvent penser, vis ta vie ! Tu écoute trop ta mère et tes amis, du coup, tu as une idée faussée de la « virilité »... Si tu es attiré par les garçons, ce n'est pas un drame ! Mon fils est bien demi-sexuel lui, et alors ? Il est parfaitement heureux ainsi ! Toi aussi, tu peux l'être ! Assume juste qui tu es !»

Heu... comment en était-elle arrivée à cette conclusion, déjà ? Aaaaahhh ouiiiii... parce qu'il avait choisi la licorne. Il avait eu l'impression avec le recul, d'être face à un choix crucial, celui qui va déterminer le restant de ta vie, un peu comme quand, au début du jeu Pokémon, tu dois choisir entre Carapuce, Bulbizarre et Salamèche. Apparemment, ça refléterait ta personnalité... (il y a des études très sérieuses sur le sujet, je vous laisse les chercher, si ça vous intéresse !)

Très perspicace.

Et pas du tout cliché.

Etrange d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé quel _starter_ il avait choisi dans le jeu, puisqu'apparemment elle basait tout une analyse sur ce simple fait.

Bref, elle le foutait à la porte là... et pas de la façon la plus subtile, ni polie qui soit.

« Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à revenir. Notamment si tes problèmes d'érection persistent d'ici quelques semaines. »

Merde... Aomine se leva à son tour, déçu...

Ce rendez-vous était un échec total. Sur toute la ligne... Enfin, peut-être pas... il était confus, il ne savait plus. Il était rassuré sur l'état de fonctionnement de son corps, mais c'était tout. On pouvait dire que c'était l'essentiel, quelque part, mais le problème Kagami persistait...

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'encaisser, il faut que tu ailles voir ma secrétaire pour cela, parce que je vais dîner avec mon fils là ! Il vient me chercher ! » S'enthousiasma Aizawa.

Son visage avait complètement changé. Ses traits semblaient plus détendus, plus juvéniles et moins durs. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier son fils, de toute évidence. Aomine sourit un peu. Lui aussi, il adorait sa mère et dernièrement, il la négligeait. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle se faisait autant de souci à son sujet. Aomine décida donc qu'il lui ferait un gros câlin ce soir en rentrant pour se faire pardonner de la délaisser ainsi. Kagami lui bouffait le cerveau à tel point qu'Aomine perdait la notion des choses... Momoi aussi était concernée... Elle avait gentiment essayé de le sortir de sa solitude en lui présentant une fille. Quant à Kise, il était dans le même cas. Le blondinet n'était pas très subtile, mais lui aussi avait tenté, à sa manière, de changer les idées morbides du brun. Hmm...

Il avait de la chance d'avoir toutes ces personnes près de lui...

Mais lui, ne voulait que Kagami...

Le seul qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

La vie était d'une injuste ironie, parfois...

Aomine serra la main de la Doctoresse et il se dirigea vers l'accueil ensuite. La gentille secrétaire lui sourit, semblant avoir effacé de sa mémoire ce qu'il lui avait confié tout à l'heure.

Ou pas.

« Vous devriez lui dire ce que vous ressentez... »

« Pardon ? » Sursauta Aomine, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, après avoir payé la consultation.

« A ce Kagami-kun. » Sourit la vieille assistante.

!

Aomine se figea un instant, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour répondre quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , à la dame, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Le carillon tinta.

….

Et le joueur de Toho tomba donc nez-à-nez avec le visiteur mystère qui n'était autre que...

… MIDORIMA !

La terreur se lisait dans les yeux du _megane_...

Les deux rivaux et anciens coéquipiers restèrent ainsi, à se décomposer sur place et à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes, le visage déformé par l'horreur et le choc de se croiser ainsi.

« Shintaroooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! » S'exclama alors une voix féminine.

La Doctoresse Aizawa, habillée en civil, quitta son bureau et se jeta au cou du vert, sans la moindre gêne. Et bordel, Aomine ne remarque que maintenant qu'elle était très grande. Perchée sur ses talons vertigineux, elle faisait presque la même taille que son... fils... !?

Aizawa... mais ils n'avaient même pas le même nom de famille ! Hmm... à moins que la doctoresse n'utilise son nom de jeune femme et non celui de femme mariée... Et elle avait dit que son fils faisait du volley ? Heu... non Madame, votre fils, il fait du basket !

« J'ai une de ces faims ! Où m'emmènes-tu dîner ? » Sourit-elle en se dandinant comme une midinette.

Attends... c'était bien sa MERE HEIN ? Aomine n'aurait jamais pensé que Midorima donnait dans les cougars (ce qui est pourtant un FAIT avéré, si l'on en croit la _Characters Bible_...). Bon, en même temps, Aomine n'aurait jamais deviné non plus que le tireur de Shutoku avait une vie sexuelle, alors... Il cachait bien son jeu, le petit cochon !

Au bord de la syncope, Midorima se ressaisit cependant le premier et il toussa doucement pour se redonner de la contenance. Il attrapa le bras de la psychologue et il l'embarqua dehors, avant de la « disputer » à sa façon, clamant qu'elle lui collait tout le temps la honte avec ses réactions trop excessives et démonstratives !

Aomine, quant à lui, observa ce spectacle insolite avec étonnement jusqu'à ce que les deux silhouettes aient disparu dans la nuit noire...

Oh merde...

Tout s'expliquait maintenant !

Midorima était un coincé du cul parce que sa mère était une putain de sexologue super sexy et Aomine ne doutait pas qu'elle ait perfectionné quelques unes de ses méthodes sur son cher fiston !

Et tout à coup, le prodige du basket était RAVI d'avoir la mère qu'on lui avait attribuée ! Certes, elle était un peu délurée aussi dans son genre, mais ce n'était RIEN à côté de celle de Midorima !

Le pauvre, il n'était pas gâté...

Mais tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui en ricanant, Aomine sentit la poche de son blouson vibrer et il dégaina son portable, pour lire le message qui venait de lui parvenir.

C'était Midorima.

Tiens donc... comme c'était inattendu !

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps...

« Rejoins-moi chez moi dans une heure. Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je raconte à tout le monde que tu consultes un sexologue. » Lut Aomine à voix haute.

Oh le sale... crapaud...

Aomine renifla sèchement.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le menace.

Et Midorima allait l'apprendre à ses dépends...

* * *

Ou pas.

Parce que lorsque Midorima lui ouvrit en cachette ce soir-là (il lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas sonner à la porte de son immense maison traditionnelle), Aomine sentit toute la détermination du vert pendant qu'il le tirait dans sa chambre. N'empêche, Aomine aurait pensé que le vert opterait pour un lieu de rencontre plus neutre parce que là, il se sentait un peu comme le petit copain qui vient visiter sa belle en _loucedé_... Et c'était UN PEU excitant. La porte claqua et sans qu'il n'ait pu comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, voici que les deux ex-joueurs de Teiko étaient assis en tailleur, l'un face à l'autre, à fixer nerveusement leurs tasses de thé encore fumantes...

Aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole, ni regarder l'autre, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus pesante.

Ca et... le fait que les innombrables objets porte-bonheur de Midorima, soigneusement disposés sur des étagères tout autour d'eux, soient en train de les épier. Aomine sentait parfaitement leurs petits regards accusateurs sur lui. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas d'yeux.

« Tu veux du sucre dans ton thé ? » Demanda Midorima en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Ma sa voix mal assurée trahissait son trac et Aomine soupira, craquant le premier.

« Tu me l'a déjà demandé sept fois. »

« …. c'est parce que ce chiffre porte chance ! Que croyais-tu ! C'était volontaire ! »

Ahaha... mais bien-sûr... Aomine se frotta le crâne et il se laissa tomber en arrière...

Bordel... comme s'il avait besoin de ça...

Lui et Midorima étaient à peu près aussi proches que... un couteau à beurre et un gyrophare...

Et ils avaient à peu près autant de trucs en commun que ces deux objets, sensés ne jamais se croiser. Certes, Aomine appelait Midorima à l'occasion pour lui demander de l'aide en maths, mais c'était à peu près tout... Même du temps de Teiko, ils ne traînaient pas vraiment ensemble... Mais ce soir, les circonstances exigeaient qu'ils fassent ami-ami.

La poisse !

« Alors comme ça... ta mère est sexologue. »

« Elle est psychologue spécialisée dans les thérapies de couple et les troubles d'ordre sexuels. » Précisa Midorima.

« Et ben tu parles d'une belle merde... Et ton père, il fait quoi ? »

« Il est gynécologue... » Avoua honteusement Midorima.

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Aomine s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'un gosse le matin de Noël.

« Waaaaaah sérieux ? Trop bien! Comment je kifferai ! Ca veut dire qu'il voit des meufs à poil toute la journée ! Il a vraiment un boulot de rêve ! »

Les hostilités étaient lancées et Aomine rayonnait, se sentant bien plus à l'aise maintenant. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Midorima qui rougissait tellement fort qu'il ressemblait à présent au drapeau du Portugal, avec ses cheveux verts.

« Dis donc... j'savais pas que ta mère était aussi bonne ! » L'attaqua sans détour le brun.

« Et moi j'ignorai que tu avais des pannes d'érection... »

Là, c'est Aomine qui vit rouge ! Il attrapa Midorima par le col de sa chemise si bien repassée et il le transperça du regard. Sa main se leva, prête à cogner. Mais Midorima ne se démontait pas. Non, il soutenait le regard du fauve en furie, sans se laisser dominer.

« C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Et le secret professionnel alors ?! »

Le vert ne répondit pas à cette question et son regard s'intensifia. Aomine sourit. Un sourire carnassier. Midorima résistait ? Pas de problème.

Après tout, il faut être deux pour jouer à ce petit jeu...

« Moi au moins, j'suis pas demi-sexuel... j'ai pas une moitié de sexualité, uniquement avec ma main droite mwahaha ! »

Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Midorima prenait tant de précaution à se bander les doigts. Sa main était sa petite-amie !

« Baka ! « Demi-sexuel » ne veut pas dire ça ! Cela signifie juste que j'ai besoin d'éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour pouvoir envisager une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un. »

« Oh. C'est pour ça que t'aimes pas les porn' alors... »

« Non, ça, c'est parce que tu m'as ligoté à une chaise dans les vestiaires et que tu m'as obligé à en regarder toute la nuit ! »

« Toute la nuit ? » Répéta Aomine, surpris.

« Vous m'aviez oublié dedans et je suis resté enfermé devant cette fichue télévision ! »

Oh...

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Awé. Quand même...

Bon... Aomine plaidait coupable sur ce coup-là. C'est fou comme sa mémoire pouvait lui faire défaut parfois...

« Désolé, vieux. »

« Hmpff ! »

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau sous ses fesses et Aomine l'attrape pour vérifier le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **De : Tetsu**

 **Reçu à : 21h32**

 _ **Alors Aomine-kun ce rendez-vous chez la sexologue s'est bien passé ? Elle t'a dit que tu étais amoureux de Kagami-kun ?**_

Ouuuhhhh le sale petit fouineur ! Comment était-il au courant, d'abord ? Erf... question stupide, c'était Kuroko, il était toujours au courant de tout. C'était un peu sa particularité. Son pouvoir. Tout comme celui de Kagami était d'attirer tous les sportifs gays des environs. Ou de rendre tous les sportifs des environs, gays... Ouais, dans ce sens-là plutôt.

 **De : Aomine-Kun**

 **Reçu à : 21h33**

 _ **Arrête de te faire des films ! Elle ne m'a pas dit ça !**_

 **De : Tetsu**

 **Reçu à : 21h33**

 _ **Vraiment ? Tu t'es fait arnaquer alors, Aomine-kun. Bonne soirée.**_

Midorima s'éclaircit la voix, semblant très peu goûter le fait d'être ignoré de la sorte et Aomine reporta son attention sur lui.

« Ecoute, j'dirai rien aux autres, ok ? Mais toi non plus ! T'as pas intérêt ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Aomine commença à se lever pour prendre congés, quand tout à coup, sans crier gare...

« J'ai vu Kagami s'entraîner hier au terrain de _streetbasket._ »

Aomine se tendit.

« Ouais, et alors ? C'est pas un scoop, c'est un sa troisième maison, après le Maji Burger ! »

« J'étais étonné de ne pas te voir avec lui. De plus, il ne portait pas les chaussures que tu lui avais prêté. »

« Il me les as rendues. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés récemment ? »

Argh mais pourquoi Midorima supposait cela, directement ? C'est pas comme si lui et Kagami étaient un couple, non plus ! Sentant qu'il venait de toucher un sujet sensible, Midorima s'empressa de rectifier.

« Vous vous prenez souvent le bec... »

« Tu peux parler, toi ! Dès que t'en as l'occasion, toi aussi tu t'embrouilles avec Bakagami ! Alors viens pas m'faire la morale ! »

« C'est parce qu'il est... _gay_ ? »

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?

Midorima, Monsieur-je-ne-remarque-même-pas-que-Momoi-en-pince-pour-Kuroko-alors-que-plus-évident-tu-meurs, était au courant pour Kagami ? Oi... y avait-il quelqu'un qui l'ignorait à Tokyo, genre une seule personne, au moins ? Aomine commençait à en douter... Même cette grosse tanche de Bakamatsu serait capable d'être au courant, lui aussi !

Exaspéré, Aomine soupira.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? C'est pas mon problème ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu tiens à ce que je te casse la gueule, Midorima ? »

« Ton agressivité tend à prouver que j'ai raison. »

« Laferme ! Ca prouve rien du tout ! Juste que tu l'ouvres trop ! »

Le ton du vert se radoucit et il but quelques gorgées de son thé. Ah... il n'était pas vraiment doué pour gérer les sentiments d'autrui, déjà qu'il avait du mal avec les siens... Mais Midorima, en bonne _tsundere_ qu'il était, était assez perceptif de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait juste du mal à l'admettre...

« Tu devrais vraiment lui parler. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Il est avec cette enflure de Kojiro Hyuga... »

« Aomine... ma mère n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ton problème. Elle n'était pas là au collège, quand tu es tombé en dépression... »

Dé...pression ?

Wow... ce mot... c'était un peu fort, non ? Aomine se massa les tempes. Ca faisait bizarre de l'entendre... Dépression. BOUM. Comme ça. Midorima n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère... Ca faisait mal... quelque chose s'était brisé en lui au mesure que ce mot résonnait dans son cortex cérébral. Conscient d'avoir capté quelque chose d'important, Midorima poursuivit.

« Moi j'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Et même après. Je sais. »

« Non, tu sais rien du tout... alors arrête de parler de c'que tu connais pas... »

« Je sais que... nous ne sommes pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde et que tu n'as sans doute pas envie de te confier à moi. »

Ah ça non ! Midorima était clairement la dernière personne avec qui Aomine avait envie de parler de ses soucis sentimentaux ! Le binoclard était bien trop collet monté pour comprendre !

« Et je ne peux t'y contraindre, néanmoins, je vais te dire ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois, c'est que depuis que Kagami est entré dans ta vie, tu sembles aller mieux. Tu as repris goût au basketball. Tu as fait ton deuil. »

« Mon deuil ? »

Pourquoi Midorima employait ce mot ? Le connaissant, ce n'était pas un hasard...

« Oui. Lorsque le basketball est devenu source de déception pour toi, c'est comme s'il était mort à tes yeux. Tu as réagi comme si tu venais de perdre un proche, inconsciemment. Pour se protéger, ton esprit est passé par les cinq étapes du deuil. Tout d'abord, tu as été dans le déni...Face à cette perte, ton premier réflexe a été de bloquer tes émotions. Puis, la colère t'a envahi. C'était la seconde étape, celle plonge dans la révolte. Tu détestais tout et tout le monde et toi encore plus. Ensuite est venue l'expression... la phase de chantage, celle où tu as négocié de ne plus venir aux entraînements... Et enfin, tu es tombé dans la dépression, marquée par une période de grande détresse. Tu voyais tout en noir et tu t'es isolé des autres. Cette phase a duré jusqu'à l'an dernier, au moment où tu as rencontré Kagami. Lorsqu'il t'a battu, sa victoire a déclenché la dernière phase du deuil, la plus essentielle, celle de l'acceptation. C'est grâce à son soutien, tu as pu guérir et aller de l'avant. Il t'a réconcilié avec le _basketball._ »

Midorima marquait un point. Sans Kagami, le brun serait sans doute encore en train de broyer du noir et sa vie n'aurait plus le moindre sens. C'était grâce à sa rivalité avec le rouge qu'Aomine avait renaquit de ses cendres, tel un phénix puissant et passionné.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Demanda Aomine, plus calmement.

« Kagami a été ta bouée de sauvetage et tu as développé un fort attachement émotionnel envers lui. Tu es en plein transfert affectif. Ce n'est pas de l'amour.»

Attends une seconde... Midorima était en train de lui dire en français dans le texte qu'en gros, ce Aomine faisait une sorte de... fixette sur la Lumière de Seirin ? Parce qu'il le voyait comme son sauveur ? Et que donc, il aurait reporté toute son affection sur lui ? Mais bordel ! Aomine n'était pas un chien ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de se trouver un nouveau maître ! Tsss... il préférait encore croire les conneries de la mère de Midorima, qui sous-entendait qu'il était simplement bi-curieux, d'où son attirance incontrôlable pour Kagami. C'était nettement moins humiliant ! Un comble !

« Tu débloques complètement... J'ai pas besoin de ce fichu tigre aux sourcils bizarroïdes ! »

« La dépression peut conduire à se réfugier dans un monde artificiel. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, c'est un mécanisme de défense parfaitement naturel, Aomine. »

… d'où son addiction au porno...

Et le fait que cet univers de débauche ne lui apportait plus de réel réconfort, depuis qu'il avait repris le basket avec sérieux et surtout... depuis que Kagami était son ami... C'était arrivé en même temps, impossible de le nier...

Midorima avait raison...

Mais Aomine était fier, têtu et borné ! Reconnaître son amour pour Kagami était limite facile, à côté de cela ! Parce que là, ça revenait à admettre qu'il était faible... tellement faible qu'il s'accrochait à Kagami non pas à cause des hormones ou d'un truc sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle, mais juste à cause de sa propre incapacité à affronter les difficultés. Par faiblesse, donc.

Et ça c'était... insoutenable pour Aomine. L'insulte suprême. La déchéance.

Et tellement, tellement malsain...

Il éclata de rire. Un rire méprisant et glaçant.

« J'en ai assez entendu. Je me tire, psychologue du dimanche... »

« Attends, Aomine... »

Dire qu'il avait cru un instant que Midorima le comprenait mieux qu'un psy. Le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Et Aomine aurait du se sentir soulagé, sans doute, que Midorima lui annonce que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers Kagami. Mais au lieu de cela... c'était pire, encore. Aomine avait encore plus mal.

Il quitta l'appartement discrètement, ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus.

Toute cette histoire... l'empoisonnait...

Il devait en finir.

Passer à autre chose.

Il attrapa son téléphone pendant qu'il marchait sous la pluie. Il ne la sentait même pas. Pas plus que le froid.

« Oi Satsuki... j'ai besoin que tu me trouves le numéro de téléphone du goal de l'équipe de football de Toho... Ouais, celui qui me faisait les yeux doux... »

 _Ken Wakashimazu._

* * *

 **OMG ! Mais c'est le bordel ce chapitre, non ? J'espère que vous avez réussi à vous y retrouver et à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je sais que la mère de Midorima n'est pas la psy la plus crédible du monde et que c'est même un personnage assez cliché, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour marquer l'opposition avec son fils. Au final, j'espère que c'est réussi. D'ailleurs, avouez que vous n'aviez rien vu venir, hein ? A croire que toute la GOM se traîne des casseroles dans sa famille !  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute plus léger, je prévois du gros NAWAK des familles, si ça peut vous rassurer, alors _stay tuned_ comme on dit je vous remercie une fois de plus ! Sans vous, cette fic serait déjà terminée ! C'est grâce à votre soutien que je continue et que j'essaie de proposer toujours quelque chose de plus inventif !**

 **Ah oui et comme ça n'a pas paru clair pour tout le monde, Kuroko est bien PHANTOM THIEF ! :D**

 **Et wooooow, j'ai réussi à caser une référence à Pokémon. Je suis JOIE !**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part en commentaires de vos impressions. C'est essentiel pour moi et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce chapitre un peu "sombre"...**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous et à très vite !**


	12. Love can be a Rollercoaster sometimes

**Salut les girlz !**

 **De retour pour un chapitre qui revient aux bases de cette fanfiction. Comprenez par là un chapitre plus "humoristique" que le précédent, qui vous a quand même moyennement plu dans l'ensemble, mais qui était un passage OBLIGE pour le _character developpement_ d'Aomine.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie de votre infaillible soutien ! J'en profite également pour faire un petit coucou aux nouvelles venues, n'ayant pas peur de vous exprimer ! Encore une fois, je vous le dis, même si j'ai ma ligne conductrice, je tente de vous satisfaire au maximum.**

 **C'est pourquoi ce chapitre marquera un rapprochement entre Aomine et Kagami. Et oui, j'ai écouté vos souhaits ! ;) c'est encore timide et léger ici, mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera l'APOTHEOSE ! (oui, oui, carrément !)  
**

 **Bref sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

« Un clou en chasse un autre », du moins, c'est ce que dit l'adage.

Adage qu'il avait d'ailleurs appliqué à Kagami, il y a quelques semaines.

Avec succès.

Kojiro Hyuga avait remplacé Makoto Tachibana, un petit-ami avait pris la place laissée vacante pour l'autre.

En alchimie, on appelle cela un « échange équivalent ». Même qu'Aomine l'avait appris en cours de... non, je déconne, cette maxime est évidemment tirée du manga _Full Metal Alchemist_... Nan paske si on apprenait des trucs intéressants au bahut, ça se saurait quand même !

Dans tous les cas, l'opération « _Mole_ » (ce terme n'étant en aucun cas une référence à l'état érectile du membre Aominesque), venait de débuter. Mais Aomine se sentait seul sur ce coup... Momoi avait catégoriquement refusé de l'aider. En effet, la manager voyait d'un truc mauvais œil le soudain intérêt d'Aomine pour l'équipe de football de leur lycée... A tort ou à raison, l'avenir le lui dirait, mais en attendant, elle ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque.

Manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve mêlée une fois de plus aux plans douteux de son ami d'enfance... non, non, pas question ! Momoi préférait assumer le rôle d'infirmière et recoller les morceaux à la glue si besoin. Parce qu'il fallait se montrer un peu honnête : qu'Aomine essaie ainsi de s'intégrer au groupe des footballeur était quelque peu malsain et foi de Momoi, ça sentait le sapin à des kilomètres !

Parce qu'Aomine Daiki était un adolescent égocentrique. Ses centres d'intérêts et ses loisirs se limitaient à ces quatre choses exclusivement : Basket – Nichons – Dormir – Manger. Et... c'était tout. Alors le voir se mettre brusquement à épier le club de foot était quelque peu... dérangeant et insolite. Aomine méprisait le football. A vrai dire, il méprisait tous les sports de balle, mais le football remportait la palme de son aversion. En particulier depuis qu'un certain Raiju s'était mis à fréquenter son congénère tigré de Seirin. Là, la haine d'Aomine avait explosé les compteurs...

 _IT'S OVER 9000_ ! Comme le dirait un célèbre super saiyan...

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que... non, décidément, Momoi n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être mêlée à cette sombre affaire... Elle avait déjà donné. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu en présentant à Aomine une fille et ce dernier, comme il fallait malheureusement s'y attendre, n'avait pas assuré.

Pas de sa faute à elle.

Momoi raccrochait les gants.

Elle jetait l'éponge.

Elle déclarait forfait...

Elle... ouais bon, z'avez compris le délire, quoi !

Aomine Daiki était un cas désespéré.

Et son intuition se confirmait de jour en jour...

L'intuition féminine, ça s'appelle.

Une science bien mystérieuse !

Parce qu'Aomine, lui, ne remarquait bien entendu rien. Il ne se remettait pas non plus en question, ce qui souvent, le tournait en ridicule en plus de lui attirer autant d'ennuis qu'un François Fillon en pleine campagne présidentielle.

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours que le brun _stalkait_ l'équipe de football, sans parvenir à ses fins, c'est-à-dire établir un contact physique avec ses membres. Et plus précisément, l'un d'eux. Parce que, voyez-vous, le plan d'Aomine était sans faille. D'un côté, s'il parvenait à sortir avec un autre mâle de sexe masculin, il pourrait confirmer ou infirmer sa supposée bissessoualité et en plus, ce qui constituait un bonus appréciable vu la proie qu'il avait sélectionnée, il pourrait également garder un œil sur Kagami, incognito !

Sans faille, on vous dit !

Effectivement, en jetant précisément son dévolu sur le goal de l'équipe de foot et accessoirement meilleur ami de Kojiro Hyuga, Aomine serait amené à passer du temps avec le tigre de foudre. Et en se glissant ainsi discrètement dans l'entourage direct de l'attaquant de Toho, il pourrait également tacler ses ardeurs envers Kagami, ni vu ni connu. Comme par exemple, en fourrant SUBREPTICEMENT A L'INSU DE SON PLEIN GRE un string en dentelle rose dans les affaires de son rival, tout en s'arrangeant pour que Kagami tombe dessus INOPINEMENT, ce qui engendrerait bien entendu une rupture sonnante et trébuchante !

S-A-N-S

F-A-I-L-L-E !

Aomine était un PUR génie !

D'une pierre deux coups ! (wow, ce chapitre est vraiment celui des proverbes en tous genres...)

Et l'oscar de la pire RACLURE revient à...

Donc, en bref, sur le papier, sa stratégie était aussi claire qu'un 4-4-2 footballistique, mais un obstacle de taille subsistait cependant... Etant donné que Momoi était aux abonnés absents, il allait devoir se débrouiller par lui-même pour approcher l'équipe des footeux. Or, comme chacun le sait, Aomine ne sait rien faire seul. Enfin, j'exagère un peu, disons plutôt qu'il ne sait rien faire seul qui n'implique pas l'utilisation de ses dix doigts...

Ce qui était mal barré avec des footballeurs, vous en conviendrez ! D'ailleurs en parlant de pieds, Aomine s'était levé du pied gauche et possédant deux pieds gauches, son petit stratagème ne s'annonçait pas vraiment sous les meilleurs hospices. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il trouverait sans doute un moyen de retomber sur ses pieds, si tant est qu'il ne joue pas comme un pied à la grande loterie de l'Amour ! Mwahahaha... mais je m'égare !

…

…

Car après ces jeux de mots douteux que n'aurait pas renié Tonton Marcel bourré lors du repas de Noël, revenons-en à notre mouton noir... qui essayait en vint de se mêler au troupeau de moutons noirs et blancs à carreaux.

En vain.

Il leur tournait autour depuis quelques temps, mais le berger, Kojiro Hyuga, était sur ses gardes. Un tigre-berger, pfff on aura tout vu, enfin bref ! Aomine devait trouver un moyen de faire son numéro de charme à un Ken Wakashimazu déjà tout acquis à sa cause ! Et pour ce faire, il avait besoin d'une porte d'accès, d'une opportunité de se rapprocher de lui sans que cela n'éveille les soupçons... et... il ne trouvait pas. Rien. Les footeux restaient en rang serrés à pâturer dans leur terrain d'entraînement, sous l'oeil avisé de Hyuga.

Heureusement pour lui... ce jour-là, les ouailles s'étaient éloignées de leur verte prairie pour aller déjeuner sous les arbres, profitant ainsi des températures estivales. Aomine savait qu'il devait frapper ici et maintenant... Mais Kojiro rôdait toujours, comme s'il devinait les intentions malhonnêtes du brun...

Aomine, caché derrière un arbre, inspira profondément. Il était seul sur ce coup. C'était une opération kamikaze, mais s'il les prenait par surprise pendant que Kojiro allait se chercher une canette de soda, ça pouvait marcher. Or, Aomine avait très vite repéré que le buteur de Toho était un véritable DROGUE de cette boisson et qu'invariablement, au milieu de chaque déjeuner, il se levait pour aller se ravitailler, laissant ainsi ses protégés sans surveillance pendant un court instant.

Et ce moment venait d'arriver.

GOGOGOGO !

Aomine savait que chaque seconde, chaque hésitation, lui était comptée alors il fonça vers le karaté keeper, dans le but de lui remettre son numéro de téléphone, griffonné à la va-vite sur un morceau de papier pendant le cours de maths.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il venait de pénétrer dans le cercle fermé des footeux-moutons, une voix familière le stoppa net dans son élan.

« Aomine-saaan ! »

Exaspéré, Aomine se retourna.

Sakurai !

Le champignon lui cavalait après, un bento à la main. SON bento quotidien. Sakurai était la cuisinière attitrée du scoreur depuis l'an dernier et Aomine rumina. Merde. Sa galère prenait l'eau. Manquait plus que ça... Le châtain venait de lui faire perdre un temps précieux en l'interrompant dans sa course.

« Raaah file-moi ça ! » Rouspéta la panthère, en arrachant son repas des mains de l'adorable shooter.

« Su... sumimasen ! » S'excusa platement le principal concerné.

Aomine se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ennuyé. Bizarrement, quel que soit son degré d'énervement contre le champignon pleureur, celui-ci s'évanouissait toujours quasi-instantanément. Sakurai n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il était juste un peu... heu... comment dire... ? Sensible ? Ouais, c'est ça...

Bon ok... cette intervention impromptue venait de foutre en l'air ses chances de conclure, puisque déjà, le tigre pointait le bout de ses crampons en faisant route vers eux...

Tant pis.

A charge de revanche...

Sauf que...

« Sakurai-san ? »

« Sawada-san ! » Sourit le jeune homme.

Aomine haussa un sourcil. Un gosse haut comme trois pommes, comprenez, de la taille de Sakurai environ, se détacha du troupeau et se dirigea vers eux, sourire aux lèvres.

« Ca faisait longtemps ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais inscrit à Toho toi aussi ! »

« On ne s'était pas vu depuis l'école primaire ! Et oui, je fais partie de l'équipe de basket ! Quant à toi, tu as continué le football, à ce que je vois ! »

« Oui ! Je suis même le vice-capitaine ! » Se vanta fièrement le petit.

« Ohhh votre capitaine, c'est Kojiro Hyuga, il a l'air un peu effrayant, non ? » Trembla le champignon.

Aomine cligna des yeux et bien qu'il ne soit on ne peut plus d'accord avec Sakurai pour le coup, il avait surtout la désagréable impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une discussion entre deux bonnes-femmes au marché ! Bientôt, ces deux-là allaient se mettre à parler gosses et chiffons, si ça continuait !

Ils piaillaient trop, beaucoup trop...

Mais, éventuellement, alors que son regard vagabondait, Aomine capta une scène intéressante qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres de là...

« Oi, Machin ! Keskilfon au juste ? » Harangua le brun en posant une main sur la tête de la Besta de Sakurai.

« Oh heu... Ken fait une démonstration d'auto-défense. » Répondit Sawada en se tournant en direction de ses coéquipiers.

Auto-défense ? Encore un truc de gonzesses ! Tout le monde sait bien que c'est l'attaque, la meilleure des défense !

« Le père de Ken a un dojo, il n'arrête pas de supplier son fils de reprendre le flambeau familial, mais Ken est plus intéressé par le football... »

Pfff... quel gland. C'est archi badass les arts martiaux ! Comme Chuck Norris, ou Bruce Lee ! Wataaaa ! Alors que taper comme un demeuré dans un ballon, c'était tellement surfait... frapper dans de vrais êtres humains, c'était MIEUX ! Foi d'Aomine, cinquième dan de paresse et ceinture noire de branlette !

« Hmm... y a moyen... de voir ça de plus près ? » Fit mine de s'intéresser Aomine.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre/choquer/étonner (rayez la mention inutile) Sakurai. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Aomine s'intéresser à un autre sport. Non, rectification, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Aomine s'intéresser à autrui, en fait !

« Oui bien-sûr, vous pouvez même déjeuner avec nous, si vous voulez ! »

« Chic alors ! Ca nous permettra de rattraper le temps perdu, Sawada-san ! » S'enthousiasma le châtain.

 _Ouais, ouais, faites donc ça... et merci de me fournir l'alibi parfait pour me rapprocher de Ken..._

Finalement, Aomine s'était pris la tête pour rien, puisque Sakurai venait de lui sauver la mise en pactisant avec l'ennemi et c'était tant mieux! Cette trêve temporaire allait jouer en sa faveur, alors à lui de la mettre à profit en pénétrant dans le camp adverse. Aomine ne perdit donc pas de temps et il se dirigea droit sur Ken.

« Yo ! Kestufé ? »

« Je montre aux premières années comment se défendre en cas d'agression par derrière... »

« Par derrière, hein ? Intéressant... » Répliqua t-il en se léchant explicitement la lèvre supérieure.

« C'est ta spécialité, paraît-il. » Sourit le brun aux cheveux longs.

« Oh _yeah_... l'attaque en traître, il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie. » Continua Aomine en appuyant bien sur chaque mot, tandis que Kojiro Hyuga passait près de lui pour regagner sa place.

Un bref combat de regard s'installa entre les deux fauves dominants, mais bien vite, Hyuga sembla se désintéresser de son rival. Il s'assit en tailleur près de Sakurai et Sawada pour manger paisiblement, loin du grabuge provoqué par Aomine...

Ah ! Ainsi donc, le vieux tigre était trop fatigué pour veiller sur son harem ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! C'était l'occasion où jamais pour Aomine de briller, oubliant au passage que seuls les lions ont des harems de femelles, tandis que les tigres sont plutôt solitaires mais bon, c'est qu'un détail, on n'est pas sur D _iscovery Channel_ ici !

« Ca te dirait une petite démonstration ? » Sussurra Ken en le bouffant des yeux.

« Je veux bien. Mais uniquement si c'est moi dans le rôle de l'agresseur. »

Sous entendu : « Moi, je ne prends pas DANS le derrière, non, moi je prends PAR derrière, oui Monsieur ! Farpaitement ! »

« Ca me va très bien... Comme ça, c'est moi qui aurait le plaisir de pouvoir te mettre au tapis... »

« Jamais dès le premier soir. » Renifla Aomine, sûr de lui.

Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme qu'il balança sur son porte-manteau attitré (aka Sakurai) et il desserra sa cravate, tout en retroussant ses manches. Même pas peur ! C'était pas ce karatéka du dimanche qui allait l'impressionner ! C'est vrai quoi, y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle Ken avait préféré opter pour le football et Aomine devinait que c'était parce qu'il était tout simplement trop nul pour assurer la succession du dojo familial. Alors plutôt que de s'humilier en le faisant, il s'était rabattu sur un sport de gonzesses, car c'était la seule explication logique aux yeux d'Aomine et le fait que l'autre brun puisse tout simplement aimer davantage le football ne lui effleura même pas un instant l'esprit !

Ahhh tout était bien facile dans l'esprit étriqué d'Aomine... ! D'ailleurs, vu son gabarit, la panthère n'avait aucune appréhension quant à ses chances de réussite... Après tout, il avait vu tous les films de Steven Seagal, il était donc certain de gagner !

« J'suis prêt... »

« Alors viens... »

Ken lui tourna le dos, comme une invitation à peine voilée qui titilla les idées déjà mal placées d'ordinaires d'Aomine. Ce geste inconscient sonna comme un signal pour l'as des Miracles, qui se jeta sur sa proie, toutes griffes dehors.

 _Regarde ça Hyuga ! Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de ta petite-copine chevelue !_

Mais contre toute attente, Ken se laissa agripper, ne cherchant même pas à esquiver l'assaut éclair.

« Hmm... c'est ta règle double-décimètre que je sens contre mes fesses ou tu es juste très content de me voir ? »

« Ma règle, elle va se retrouver _DTC_ si tu continues à m'allumer comme ça... »

« _DTC_ ? Tu veux dire, « _Dans Ton Cartable_ ? » Gloussa un peu le gardien de but, en caressant un des bras nus d'Aomine. Bah oui, c'était bien l'endroit où on rangeait les affaires scolaires, non ?

« Ta gueule... vous commencez à m'emmerder, vous, les footeux... vous vous croyez tout permis... »

Aomine commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son idée initiale... Peut-être que finalement... ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour éloigner Kagami d'Hyuga... Ce Wakashimazu était trop dangereux ! Et ce mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsque le karatéka fit passer Aomine par dessus son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates ! Le dos du basané heurta durement le sol et Sakurai se redressa, tel une biche aux abois, le cœur battant.

Craignant déjà la réaction colérique de son as...

… et par cette simple prise de position, il changea le cours du destin sans le savoir, car...

… Il renversa le contenu de la canette d'Hyuga sur ses cuisses.

Le temps s'arrêta, suspendant son vol et tous retinrent leur respiration. Même le vent cessa de souffler dans les brins d'herbes, qui se mirent au garde à vous. Le ciel se couvrit instantanément de nuages menaçants. Le choc et la peur se lisaient sur les visages horrifiés de tous les témoins sans exception.

Même Aomine abandonna toute agressivité et fixa la scène avec appréhension...

Sakurai était tétanisé par la peur et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Nul doute qu'il aurait également mouillé sa petite culotte (mais pas pour les bonnes raisons), s'il ne venait pas d'aller aux toilettes il y a dix minutes...

ADIEU SAKURAI.

RAVIE DE T'AVOIR CONNU.

« Sumimasen ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vais nettoyer ! »

Et sans même avoir attendu la réponse du féroce tigre de Toho, Sakurai se mit à quatre pattes et il épongea Hyuga avec un mouchoir. Avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérisait, il tamponna son entrejambe sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée (qui avait changé de couleur, arborant à présent un beau pourpre, tant les infortunés spectateurs retenaient leur souffle !). Evidemment, Sakurai ne pensait pas à mal. Enfin, lui, non, mais les autres garçons qui assistaient à cet insolite suicide, oui. Et Aomine eut quelques pensées... dérangeantes, pour parler poliment, impliquant son timide camarade et le fougueux capitaine de la Toho.

« Enlève ton pantalon... je... je vais le laver ! »

Ok, là, c'était TOO MUCH.

Même pour l'imperturbable Kojiro Hyuga qui venait sans doute de voir sa vie défiler, mais sans doute pas pour les raisons que l'on supposait. D'ailleurs, il se décida enfin à intervenir.

« Ca suffit ! » Cria t-il un peu... brutalement.

Plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, apparemment, puisqu'il se ressaisit en attrapant délicatement le poignet du châtain, pour l'écarter fermement de la zone de ses cuisses.

« J'insiste ! Pardon, pardon ! Je suis si maladroit ! »

Et Sakurai de commencer à défaire son pantalon... Ce n'était pas un champignon, c'était un vrai GLAND, oui ! Car il semblait négliger un détail de taille, c'était le cas de le dire, puisqu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes mensurations que le tigre noir...

Stupeur du côté des footeux.

Stupeur (et amusement) du côté d'Aomine.

Mais calme impérial chez Hyuga qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe, maintenant que Sakurai ne tripotait plus sa virilité.

« … Ca ira. J'ai un uniforme de rechange dans mon casier. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de... »

Le pauvre Kojiro (car c'était bien lui le plus à plaindre dans cette sombre affaire qui ne tarderait pas à faire les gros titres de la presse du lycée) se leva pour fuir son assaillant larmoyant, mais c'était bien mal connaître la ténacité inégalable de Sakurai, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'excuser ! En effet, le shooter était capable de se confondre en excuses jusqu'au coucher du soleil, s'il le fallait ! Cette tentative de repli ne fut donc d'aucun secours. Bien au contraire.

Parce que dès lors que le tigre se redressa, le champignon ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts, qui s'étaient propagés jusque dans le BENTO de Hyuga. Bento dont le contenu baignait à présent dans une informe marée noire pétillante. Effectivement, la petite boîte vernie venait d'essuyer un déluge sans pareil et cette inondation surprise avait complètement noyé le riz du basané.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Aomine réalisa à quel point Hyuga était FOUTU !

Logiquement, son intuition s'avéra exacte, parce que ce malencontreux incident eut pour conséquence d'intensifier le débit d'excuses de Sakurai. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs attrapé le bras du tigre pour le retenir et non content de l'empêcher de battre en retraite, Sakurai se paya également le luxe de l'implorer de le frapper ! « _En dédommagement pour la nourriture gâchée_ ! » répétait-il à l'envi, tel un vieux disque rayé. Le Kojiro sauvage était coincé ! Et le regard pesant de ses coéquipiers (qui venaient de virer au bleu-Kuroko par manque d'oxygène), n'arrangèrent pas son cas déjà bien compromis. Il se devait de faire preuve de clémence, parce que de toute évidence, le public implorait la grâce de l'Empereur...

« Ce n'est pas grave... je t'assure... »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon bento ! Je t'en prie ! Désolé...! »

« Mais... si je fais ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas manger, toi ? »

Avenant, Sakurai le devança encore une fois en se saisissant du bento " _20000 lieues sous le Coca_ ", avant de commencer à enfourner le riz détrempé dans sa bouche. Le tout, provoquant une moue dégoûtée chez les lycéens présents. Tandis qu'il contenait la sienne... tant bien que mal... et plus mal que bien, en réalité...

Ayé LA, on avait atteint le point Godwin. Et touché le fond, dans tous les sens du terme...

« Hmmm ! Ché très bon ! Ta mère est excellente cuisinière ! » Mentit Sakurai, dont le teint verdâtre semblait indiquer qu'il était au bord du renvoi gastrique.

Ou de la crise d'apoplexie.

Voire même les deux.

« C'est moi qui prépare tous mes repas, ma mère n'a pas le temps, car elle doit déjà s'occuper de mes petits frères et sœur... »

Blasé, le tigre soupira et il reprit son bien.

« Alors arrête cette mascarade, ok ? Tu risques de t'empoisonner si tu continues... »

« Mais Sakurai-san, puisque tu as deux bentos, pourquoi ne pas lui donner le second, tout simplement ? » Proposa Sawada, volant à son secours comme un preux chevalier.

Ahhh la pitié... quelle arme puissance. A ne jamais sous-estimer en cas de dernier recours...

Mais au fait...!

« Hey ! » Intervint finalement Aomine, qu'on n'avait pas entendu jusqu'ici, vive la solidarité... « Pas touche à MA bouffe ! C'est le MIEN ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que... c'est Sakurai qui te prépare ton déjeuner ? » S'étonna Hyuga.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, il le fait même quotidiennement depuis l'année dernière. Et alors ? On est en démocratie, que je sache ! »

« Ca ne me dérange pas... » Confirma Sakurai qui prenait une belle teinte couleur tomate-cerise.

Et si jusqu'ici le tigre n'avait pas trop bronché, cette fois, il sortit les griffes, se faisant défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin Sakuraiesque.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? Ce n'est pas ton esclave ! »

« Ouais, bah on voit bien que tu connais pas la cuisine de ma mère ! Je tiens à rester en vie, moi ! »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Un peu de pitié, que diantre !

… Sauf que cet enfoiré de Kojiro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'appropria immédiatement le bento dévolu à Aomine et il commença à le dévorer sous les yeux impuissants de la panthère. Par pure provocation ! Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Oh que non ! D'abord, cet empaffé lui piquait Kagami et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, voilà qu'il mettait le grappin sur Sakurai aussi, sa bonniche ? Sa petite femme ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? IL VOULAIT PAS UNE PIPE TANT QU'IL Y ETAIT ET UN MARS AUSSI ?

« Espèce de conna... »

« … on peut partager mon bento si tu le souhaites, Aomine-kun. » L'arrêta juste à temps Ken.

Et soudainement, le ciel se dégagea et de belles éclaircies refirent leur apparition. Aomine se calma instantanément grâce à cette proposition (indécente).

« Tu cuisines bien ? »

Dès qu'il était question de boustifaille, Aomine répondait toujours présent ! Et il n'allait certainement pas refuser un repas gratuit !

« Non, je suis une vraie brêle. » Rit un peu le gardien de but.

Aomine voûta les épaules et le dos. Merde...

« Mais ma mère se débrouille, elle. Et elle a tendance à faire à manger pour tout un régiment à chaque fois... Tiens, goûte et dis-moi ce que tu en penses... »

Le brun chevelu ôta le couvercle de son bento et effectivement, son contenu était plutôt... gargantuesque.

Pour un lycéen normal.

Mais Aomine n'était pas un lycéen normal. Certes, il était loin d'avoir un trou noir à la place de l'estomac, contrairement à Kagami, mais l'as de Toho était tout de même connu pour son solide appétit. Et pour être honnête, les couleurs chatoyantes et la délicieuse odeur qui ponctuaient le repas offert par le goal étaient une irrésistible tentation pour le brun, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de plonger ses baguettes dedans. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs tout à fait y voir une métaphore sexuelle, si vous le désirez. C'est même vivement conseillé. En fait, c'est le but. De rien, c'était gratuit, ne me remerciez surtout pas !

Bref, Aomine approcha ses lèvres de ce qu'il venait de piocher et il mordit dedans. C'était du poulet teriyaki sur un lit de nouilles et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était succulent ! Peut-être pas autant que la nourriture préparée avec amour par Sakurai, mais pas mal quand même. En parlant du petit champignon d'ailleurs, il avait cessé de se lamenter et admirait à présent le Tigre de Toho en train de dévorer son bento, des étoiles plein des yeux. Non mais quelle meuf celui-là, sérieux. Aomine secoua la tête en constatant à quel point Sakurai pouvait vite retourner sa veste, dès qu'il s'agissait de rester en vie... ou d'éviter de se faire racketer. C'était exactement de cette façon que le jeune châtain avait amadoué les _thugs_ du lycée, en première année (enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine se charge d'eux personnellement) : en les soudoyant avec de la nourriture.

Rien ne peut remplacer, ni même égaler la perfection d'un repas maison, mitonné avec tendresse.

Absolument rien.

Et pour la petite anecdote : les voyous de Toho n'étaient pas les seuls à être tombés amoureux de la cuisine de Sakurai, au passage. En effet, c'était également grâce à ses talents de cuistot hors pair que Sakurai était parvenu à intégrer l'équipe de basketball au départ. Mais chuuuut c'est le secret le moins bien gardé de l'Académie Toho, alors n'allez surtout pas le répéter !

Aomine eut donc tôt fait de s'installer sur l'herbe, près de Ken et Kojiro fit de même avec Sakurai et Sawada. Les deux fauves se trouvaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, chacun se délectant du repas rapporté par sa femelle (de substitution). Les tensions qui régnaient jusqu'ici semblaient être retombées comme un soufflé raté. Il faut dire que tant que les deux bêtes sauvages avaient la bouche et les mains occupées, une paix éphémère subsisterait, tant bien que mal. Mais pour combien de temps ? Ces deux-là pouvaient encore se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre à tout moment...

Et à ce sujet... Le gardien de but lâcha une véritable bombe. Volontairement ou non, c'était toute la question...

« Alors Kojiro, tu as finalement invité Kagami-kun samedi soir ? »

Aomine tiqua à l'évocation de l'autre tigre. Celui qui squattait ses pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en ce moment, sept jours sur sept. Du style, vous connaissez cette citation de collégien : « Je ne pense à toi qu'une seule fois par jour, mais ça dure toute la journée ? » Bah là, pareil.

Le second basané se renfrogna, grognant d'ailleurs légèrement. Apparemment, Monsieur Hyuga n'était pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Vous noterez que cet aspect de sa personnalité arrangeait Aomine tout autant qu'elle l'agaçait. Et pour cause, grâce à la pudeur de son rival, Aomine n'était pas obligé de subir les détails de sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse avec Kagami. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait bien aimé savoir où les deux tigres du Japon en étaient exactement dans leur relation.

L'avaient-ils déjà fait ? Avaient-ils sauté le pas ? Si c'était le cas, autant dire qu'Aomine n'avait plus un, mais bien deux ou trois train de retard et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à se changer en Usain Bolt pour combler son retard... Ce fut donc avec attention qu'Aomine écouta sa réponse, avec son air de ne pas y toucher évidemment... Laisser traîner une petite oreille par-ci, par-là était peut-être le meilleur enseignement qu'il avait tiré de son amitié avec Momoi. Ahh... le commérage, c'était bien un truc de gonzesses...

Ou pas.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Ouhhh la technique du « J _e botte en touche_ », plus communément appelée « _Va chier, vil manant_ ». Un grand classique. Mais était-ce la seule ligne de défense que Kojiro avait à proposer pour se débarrasser de son insistant adversaire ? Pas sûr que cela suffise...

« Mais enfin, Kojiro ! C'est l'occasion parfaite, pourtant ! Samedi soir, le parc sera fermé au public et uniquement ouvert aux couples ! Et en plus, chaque attraction sera relookée spécialement pour renforcer l'ambiance romantique des lieux ! Il ne faut pas louper cela ! »

KOIKOIKOI ?

Qu'entends-je ?

Qu'ouïe-je ?

UNE SOIREE ENTIEREMENT CONSACREE A L'AMOUR DANS UN PARC D'ATTRACTION, RESERVE AUX COUPLES ?

Aomine se mordit la langue. Fort.

Pas uniquement par masochisme, mais surtout pour éviter d'exploser...

Rien que d'imaginer Kagami et ce maudit Hyuga, seuls, main dans la main, des cœurs plein les yeux et en train de partager une pomme d'amour, ça allait le mettre dans une colère noire !

« Je sais... »

« Alors va lui demander ! »

« J'ose pas... »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Kagami-kun est FOU de toi ! » Affirma Ken avec sa gouaille habituelle.

Hé ho ! Doucement là ! Aomine était encore à côté, bordel ! Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre cela !

« Oh... je vois ce que c'est.. » Fit le karatéka, changeant de stratégie. « Tu as peur d'y aller seul avec lui et que vous vous retrouviez dans une situation un peu trop intime... Je vois, je vois... Hmm... »

Il ferma les yeux, sous le regard hébété d'Aomine.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il lâcha sa seconde bombe. Décidément, Wakashimazu était un vrai baril de nitroglycérine...

« Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si je t'accompagnais ? Tu te sentirais rassuré ! »

« C'est une soirée réservée aux couples, aucune personne ne peut y entrer seule... » Lui rappela son capitaine, qui ne semblait pourtant pas opposé à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne tenir la chandelle vascillante de son couple tigresque.

« Mais ce n'est pas un problème ça ! Je peux emmener quelqu'un ! »

Oy... Aomine craignait le pire et c'est mi-soulagé, mi-catastrophé qu'il avala sa salive quand Ken tourna la tête vers lui, avant de passer le bras autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi pas Aomine-kun ? T'as rien de prévu samedi soir, pas vrai ? »

Bon... Aomine n'était pas trop sûr de comment il devait prendre cette déduction, étant donné que Ken venait peu ou proue de le traiter de « nolife » là, mais...

« Quoi ? C'est une blague, j'espère ? » Pesta immédiatement l'attaquant vedette de Toho.

… la réaction embarrassée (c'est un euphémisme !) de Kojiro fit sourire Aomine de façon carnassière. Oh, alors comme ça, ça emmerdait Môssieur Hyuga ? Parfait alors ! Et puis, c'était nickel parce que justement, Aomine comptait se payer une tranche de Ken ! D'une pierre deux coups, en somme ! Ca lui permettrait de garder efficacement un œil sur l'autre couple de la soirée, sans que cela ne soit suspect et cela l'arrangeait bien !

BANCO !

« Mais quelle chance, quel HASARD, il se trouve que je suis exceptionnellement disponible justement CE samedi ! Ohoho ! Comme la vie est bien faite ! » S'empressa de confirmer Aomine, en passant à son tour un bras autour du cou de son prétendant.

C'était la couverture rêvée pour épier Kagami en toute impunité ! Pas moyen qu'il laisse filer cette affaire en OR massif ! D'ailleurs, pour paraître renforcer sa crédibilité, Aomine planta un baiser sur la le tempe de son beau footeux.

N'ayant aucun argument tangible à opposer à la venue d'Aomine (enfin... aucun qui ne soit pas guidé par la mauvaise foi...), Kojiro céda.

« Faites comme vous voulez. »

WAOW génial ! Le tigre venait de donner l'autorisation à la panthère de venir le pourrir ! Non mais autant laisser Murasakibara entrer dans une confiserie sans surveillance et avec un budget illimité !

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aomine était aux anges ! Enfin, la chance lui souriait ! Sa patience était récompensée !

* * *

Dommage que ce sentiment de plénitude ait été d'aussi courte durée.

Parce que toute réjouissance cessa, une fois dans la file menant aux grilles du parc.

Déjà samedi soir...

Dommage...

Dommage, parce que suite à cette invitation, tout avait pourtant commencé de façon fort appréciable. Jugez plutôt : Kagami avait accepté de venir et comme il faisait chaud, le tigre ne portait qu'un ridiculement étriqué débardeur noir qui épousait les formes enviables de son torse. Sans parler de son short rouge qui moulait admirablement son appétissant petit c...

Mais nous nous égarons !

Donc... Kagami leur avait fait l'honneur de sa présence, c'était cool, c'était bien et l'incident des « chaussures » semblait derrière eux, puisque le tigre roux ne fit aucune réflexion à Aomine à ce sujet. Il se contenta de le saluer comme à son habitude. Les compteurs semblaient remis à zéro et Aomine se promit de gagner ce match-là. Il jouait sa carrière. Enfin, le futur de son parcours d'amoureux transi. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur maintenant qu'il s'était incrusté, tel une tâche tenace dans le slip du tigre de Toho. Slip dans lequel, il n'avait aucune envie de se glisser, par ailleurs. Mais slip qu'il enviait pourtant, parce que Kaga s'était sûrement déjà glissé dedans, lui...

Cependant, ce n'était encore qu'une spéculation. Il avait encore toute la soirée pour le découvrir et l'empêcher également, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Les quatre garçons dans le vent se rangèrent donc, par deux, dans la file d'attente et Aomine, avec toute la galanterie qui le caractérise (c'est-à-dire aucune), se proposa même de laisser passer les deux tourt(ere)aux devant lui et Ken, pour qu'ils puissent entrer les premiers. D'une part, cela lui permettait de pouvoir les surveiller au mieux, mais surtout, il pouvait ainsi savourer la vue qui s'offrait innocemment à lui : le fessier divin du _dunker_. Pas de doute, niveau sensations, ça valait bien tous les tours en montagnes russes du monde !

Ken lui attrapa le bras, le tirant de ses pensées contemplatives et il lui sourit.

Heu ok... ouais... _whatever_ mec... Aomine en aurait presque zappé qu'il était venu accompagné. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, le _karaté keeper_ était plutôt mignon ce soir, sans sa casquette. Il portait une veste en jean, tout comme l'as des Miracles. Kojiro, quant à lui, avait opté pour une tenue similaire à celle de Kagami, dans ses couleurs plus fades. Il était d'ailleurs étrangement silencieux... Gêné, peut-être ? Pudique ? Timide ? Encore une donnée qui satisfaisait Aomine ! Kagami se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, étant donné que son chéri n'était pas très bavard, ce soir (quel looseux) !

« J'ignorai que vous sortiez ensemble. »

Traduction : « Alors, toi aussi t'as fini par rejoindre le club des pédés, Ahomine ? »

Aomine était tenté de l'envoyer se faire voir chez les grecs, mais il n'en fit rien. De sa voix la plus suave, il répondit avec assurance, se collant même exagérément à Ken pour agrémenter son propos.

« Et ouais ! J'ai complètement craqué sur Kenouille ! »

Kenouille ? Carrément ? Merde, il en faisait trop là ! Pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Jamais Kagami n'allait avaler ça ! Et voilà ! Un sourcil bifide se redressa sur le front du tigre, en signe d'incrédulité.

« Heu... je suis content pour vous. » Répliqua maladroitement Kagami, avant de se mettre à sourire.

Mais pas un de ces sourires forcés destinés à masquer la gêne ! Non ! Un sourire vrai, sincère ! Le coéquipier de Kuroko semblait REELLEMENT ravi pour son rival ! Argghhh ! Mais flûte ! Aomine était-il donc soudainement devenu un si bon comédien ? Au point de tromper la vigilance de Kagami ?

Et comme si ce sourire ne suffisait pas, Kagami enfonça encore le clou.

« Vous formez un très beau couple. »

…

TIGER WINS !

FATALITY !

Quoi, sérieusement ? Même pas une once de jalousie dans la voix ou le regard ? Aomine n'en revenait pas ! Il était pourtant CERTAIN que le tigre lui avait fait une petite crise, en le voyant avec Yukari. Mais là, rien ! Nada ! Niente ! Niet ! Que dalle ! Wallou ! Zobi la mouche !

KAMOULOX !

Et il se payait même le luxe de leur balancer à la face qu'ils étaient bien assortis !

Mais la situation s'agrava sensiblement lorsque Kagami et Kojiro arrivèrent enfin devant la billetterie. Comme par magie, Aomine devint tout pâle. Apparemment, il fallait une « preuve véritable d'amour » pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le monde magique de Cupidon.

Aka pour les deux qui dorment dans le fond : un _**BISOU**_ !

Et bordel, Aomine ne s'était pas engagé pour ça en venant ici ! C'était pas sa guerre !

Kagami et Kojiro se regardèrent un instant, interloqués. Cette demande était vraiment insolite et Aomine aurait encore préféré payer son entrée par quelques billets, comme d'habitude ! Les choses se corsaient déjà sévèrement et allèrent de mal en pis lorsque les deux fauves piquèrent un fard en même temps. Non mais quelle bande de... de... de PUCEAUX ! Un petit baiser n'allait tout de même pas les tuer ! Bien qu'Aomine espérait secrètement que ce soit le cas. Ou que Kojiro se transforme en gros crapaud gluant ensuite. Ouep. Ce serait une bien maigre consolation, mais une consolation quand même !

« Pardon ? » S'étonna à nouveau Kagami, plissant les yeux.

Peut-être qu'il avait mal compris, après tout. Ouais, c'est çaaaa... ils avaient TOUS mal compris ! Tous les quatre. Ainsi que les dizaines d'autres couples présents.

Totalement.

C'était l'unique explication.

« Comme indiqué sur le panneau ci-dessus, cette nuit, le parc est dédié aux amoureux et uniquement aux amoureux. Afin d'éviter les « indésirables » d'entrer, nous avons donc mis en place cet ingénieux système de filtrage, qui exige que chaque couple fournisse une preuve de leur amour. » Répéta l'imperturbable employé.

« Hmm... Kojiro ? » Hésita Kagami.

« Puisque ce sont les règles... » Abdiqua le footballeur, sans même chercher à négocier.

Courageusement, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de son tigre, avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser sur les joues, puis dans le cou...

Ca y est.

La soirée venait à peine de débuter et déjà, Aomine avait une irrépressible envie de se crever les yeux façon Shiryu. Non mais ça suffisait, mince ! Il comptait lui sucer le bout devant tout le monde aussi, ou bien ?

« Parfait, vous pouvez entrer ! Amusez-vous bien ! » Décréta l'employé, satisfait.

Mais dans un élan de bravoure, Aomine tenta de s'engouffrer dans la brèche avec eux mais... l'employé le rappela à l'ordre.

« Tututut ! Pas de resquilleurs ! On fait comme tout le monde si on veut entrer et c'est justement votre tour, à présent ! »

Kojiro se retourna à quelques mètres de là et il afficha un sourire sournois, provoquant directement Aomine sur son terrain.

« Aomine-kun, des gens attendent pour entrer et tu bloques la file. » Fit-il remarquer.

Oh le sale... hmm... Hyuga espérait donc qu'Aomine se défile pour échapper au baiser... et ainsi, le laisser seul avec Kagami... Mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, foi d'Aomine Daiki ! Jamais le bleu n'avait reculé devant rien ni personne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer !

Un léger sourire (factice) aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Ken.

« Ne faisons donc pas plus attendre ces braves gens... »

Sans autre forme de procès, il se pencha pour se retrouver à la bonne hauteur et, une fois bien assuré que Kagami les regardait, Aomine embrassa délicatement sa belle sur les lèvres.

Et c'était... c'était...

Absolument et désespérément normal. Voire même, banal. Un instant, Aomine avait cru que des branchies allaient lui pousser s'il mettait sa bouche sur celle d'un autre mec. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un troisième bras fluo, prêt à sortir de son dos. Mais que nenni. Rien de tout cela.

Aucune révélation.

Merde.. il n'était pas "bicurieux", en fin de compte...

Mais malheureusement, craignant sans doute que le manque de conviction de son partenaire (mon œil, ouais !) ne soit un peu trop flagrant pour leur garantir l'entrée au parc, Ken choppa le brun par sa veste en jean et il plaqua plus rudement ses lèvres à celles d'Aomine. Ce dernier eut beau se débattre sous la surprise, Ken tint bon. Il ne lâcha rien et parvint même à se frayer un passage au chaud. Sa langue glissa dans la cavité buccale de l'autre adolescent, l'envahissant sans pudeur. Aomine se tendit et chercha à échapper à son agresseur, mais celui-ci le tenait en respect, joutant avec son muscle lingual comme pour le dompter.

Seuls les toussotements salvateurs de l'employé suffirent à séparer le fauve de sa... heu proie ? Honnêtement, Aomine n'était plus aussi certain d'être le dominant dans cette affaire... Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une gazelle bouffait une panthère, mais il faut bien un début à tout. Ou pas. Non, surtout pas, en fait.

« Je hmm... crois que ce sera suffisant... Merci. » Les rappela à l'ordre les types de l'entrée, en se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Aomine avait la bouche en feu.

Les lèvres gonflées et rougies par un afflux de sang soudain.

Et il douillait.

Putain ! Ce karatéka n'embrassait pas, il aspirait votre âme, _cash_ !

Aomine n'imaginait même pas ce que ça pourrait donner si une autre partie de son anatomie venait malencontreusement à sa retrouver prisonnière de la bouche de Ken ! Non, il n'y pensait pas ! Pas du tout ! Sinon, il allait en faire des cauchemars !

A bout de souffle, Aomine pénétra dans le parc, guidé par la force colossale du goal qui ne lui lâchait pas le bras... Une vraie sangsue, ce type ! Ca expliquerait bien des choses, d'ailleurs...

« Bon alors, on commence par quoi ? » Demanda Kagami, pas franchement traumatisé, ni même choqué par le viol labial dont venait d'être victime Aomine.

Kojiro, quant à lui, ne se départait pas de son sourire dit « Connard n°5 » Parce que, connaissant la poigne légendaire de Ken, il ne serait guère étonné que le bras d'Aomine n'ait plus aucune circulation sanguine à l'heure actuelle...

« Ca m'est égal. » Répondit Kojiro.

« Et si on se séparait ? » Proposa Ken.

Hein... ?

Quoi... ?

Plaît-il... ?

NAAAAAAAAAOOOONNN ! No way ! Hors de question ! Aomine ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé avec ce... ce... dépravé qui a une ventouse à la place des lèvres !

« C'est une super idée ! On pourrait ensuite pour faire une attraction tous ensemble. » Acquiesça Kagami en prenant la main de Kojiro, qui détourna le regard, embarrassé par le naturel de son congénère.

A cet instant précis, Aomine était tenté de répondre « Pitiiiiiiié me laissez pas seul avec Le Bouffeur de Lèvres de Tokyo ! » mais au lieu de cela, il répondit :

« Pitiiiié me laissez pas seul avec Le Bouffeur de Lèvres de Tokyo ! »

Regard de chaton perdu à l'appui...

Kagami et Kojiro se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, tandis que Ken éclatait de rire en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de sa conquête.

« Tu as tellement d'humour Aomine-kun ! Bon, allons-y en _double date_ alors ! J'en ai jamais fait, je trouve ça plutôt excitant... et je ne voudrai pas que mon petit-ami fasse une syncope... du moins, pas tout de suite... »

Attends... **PETIT-AMI** , carrément ?! Il en était déjà là ? Aomine commençait sérieusement à regretter son choix...

Amèrement.

* * *

Après avoir marché sans itinéraire précis pendant quelques minutes, Kagami s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à sautiller de joie.

« Hey Kojiro, _look_ ! Il y a un stand d'adresse, j'ai bien envie d'essayer de te gagner une peluche pour bien débuter la soirée ! » S'exclama t-il en souriant comme un gosse.

Il ne lâcha pas la main de son partenaire et se rua sur ledit stand. Aomine soupira et les suivi, Ken toujours... agrippé à son bras. Il y avait un stand de basket où il fallait envoyer le plus de ballons possibles dans un mini-panier mobile et un stand de football où le principe était sensiblement le même. Parfait. Décidément, la chance leur souriait et cette soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

… Bien qu'Aomine y trouverait sans doute à redire... Parce qu'il n'avait pas franchement été épargné jusqu'ici, en même temps...

« Laquelle tu veux Kojiro ? »

« Hmm... gagne-moi le tigre géant, ok ? »

« Aucun souci ! » S'enthousiasma Kagami. « _Consider it done_ ! »

Kagami se mit alors en position, se saisissant des petits ballons et... c'était vraiment adorable cette manie qu'il avait de parler en anglais lorsqu'il était excité, content, joyeux ou...

 _Pas maintenant Daiki..._

Ken. Il devait se concentrer sur Ken... et d'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à se laisser voler la vedette...

« Et toi Aomine-kun, quelle peluche tu veux ? »

Aomine piqua un fard. Il se sentait brusquement dans la peau d'une de ces lycéennes que son petit-copain gâterait plus que de raison... Mais quelque part... c'était agréable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous et vous couvre de cadeau était extrêmement flatteur. Aussi, la panthère scanna rapidement les lots proposés par le stand et...

… son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes de trop sur une petite peluche Hello Kitty en maillot de basket. C'était vraiment adorable et nul doute qu'il aurait tenté de la gagner pour Kagami, si ce dernier avait été son rencard et...

NOOOOON STOP ! Pas Kagami ! Pas bien ! Méchant !

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et il désigna du doigt sa cible.

« Gagne-moi le dernier CD de Yumi Okamura, alors. »

« Pas de peluche ? »

« Naaaaan... c'est un truc de gonzesses, çaaaaa. » Se moqua volontairement Aomine à l'encontre de Kojiro. Mais en vérité, il n'en pensait pas un mot, ayant lui-même un faible pour tout ce qui est mignon...

« Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

Aomine recula légèrement et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Kojiro encourageait Kagami avec ferveur, tandis que lui... ben il... gardait les yeux rivés sur Kagami, au lieu de faire de même avec Ken... Le tigre était vraiment beau ce soir, non ? Hmm faux... Kagami était toujours beau...

Et quand enfin le joueur de Seirin décrocha « son » lot, Aomine sentit son cœur se déchirer davantage...

Parce que c'était DEFINITIVEMENT LUI qui aurait du être à la place de ce glandu d'Hyuga...

« Je suis désolé... j'ai pas réussi à gagner le tigre, tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ? »

Kagami posa l'imposante... panthère NOIRE en peluche sur les épaules de son homme et celui-ci grogna de contrariété. A croire que c'était son moyen d'expression principal...

« Les panthères sont des félins aussi... au même titre que les tigres... » Lui rappela le roux, constatant la déception de Kojiro.

Non mais quelle tête de lard, celui-ci ! Aomine aurait tellement aimé être à sa place... La panthère c'était SON animal totem ! Si le Docteur Aizawa (Midorima ?) en avait eu une sous forme de marionnette à lui proposer, Aomine ne se serait pas payé la honte la dernière fois ! Son choix aurait été tout désigné ! Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Kojiro tirait à présent une gueule de cinq mètres de long... Sa peluche devait lui faire penser à son rival...

… Rival qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

En effet, Ken venait également de terminer sa prestation... et Aomine se mit à faire la danse du GORILLA face au »cadeau » que son « prince » lui offrait.

« DES PRESERVATIFS, SERIEUSEMENT ?! »

« Hmm... désolé, j'ai VRAIMENT essayé de gagner ce CD, mais... on dirait que la chance n'était pas avec moi ce soir... »

Ben voyons ! Et mon cul, c'est des _nuggets_ ? Comme s'il croyait sincèrement qu'Aomine allait le croire ! Il savait par Satsuki que le goal de Toho était avant tout un excellent buteur, mais que pour des raisons évidentes, il s'était effacé au profit d'Hyuga... Or là, il avait mis quasiment tous ses tirs dans le vent ! Volontairement, cela allait sans dire !

« Je les ai choisis à la fraise, j'espère que tu aimes ce parfum... » Poursuivit Ken, la moue coquine.

Ouais, Aomine AIMAIT ce parfum. C'était même son préféré, AVANT. Il y a fort, fort longtemps.

Mais plus maintenant !

Plus jamais...

« Pervers ! » Le réprimanda notre brun favori.

Inutile de dire qu'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche d'Aomine était une véritable gag digne d'une caméra cachée...

« Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! » Se défendit le karatéka en le pourchassant sous le regard amusé de l'autre couple.

Et pour lui échapper, Aomine se précipita dans la première attraction qu'il vit sans réfléchir...

Parce que croyez-moi, il aurait mieux fait de se péter une guibole, à la place...

* * *

 _Ce rêve bleu,  
C'est partager nos deux printemps  
Sur un tapis volant  
Comme deux enfants  
Innocents  
Qui découvrent l'amour _

Après les yeux, voici que ses oreilles se trouvaient agressées à leur tour. La musique faisait écho dans la caverne, ce qui lui donnait l'envie soudaine de se crever les tympans. Les doigts crispés sur la barrière de sécurité du chariot-barque-qui-flotte-sur-les-rails-d'une-petite-rivière-artificielle, la serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Aomine s'efforçait de garder les yeux rivés loin devant lui... pour ne surtout pas regarder AUTOUR d'eux.

Le tunnel de l'Amour ?

LE TUNNEL DE L'HORREUR, OUI !

Aomine pestait intérieurement, morigénant de n'avoir pas pris le temps de vérifier dans quel guêpier il s'était lancé corps et âme, lors de sa tentative de fuite. Un bref coup d'oeil derrière eux ne fit qu'intensifier sa détresse, en voyant que Kagami et Kojiro semblaient parfaitement à l'aise, eux... enfin, peut-être pas totalement le tigre noir, mais Kagami le bisouillait tendrement dans le cou, pour l'aider à se détendre...

Ou à se tendre, ça dépend de comment on voit les choses !

Une chose était certaine cependant, Ken prenait son pied, lui. Littéralement. Et Aomine retint un gémissement et le désir grandissant... de se taper la tête contre la barre.

« Ohhhh c'est joli par ici ! » Lui signala Ken.

« … c'est rose surtout. »

Satsuki aurait adoré, pas de doute ! Mais lui, il n'était pas fan, car cela rendait peu comme si la Panthère Rose avait vomi ici... Ou qu'un Barbapapa s'était suicidé, en se faisant éclater façon _kamikaze_... Et honnêtement, Aomine n'avait pas envie de savoir laquelle de ces deux théories était la bonne. Non, en fait, il était plus préoccupé par autre chose...

« Tu as quelque chose contre le rose ? »

« Non... par contre, Ken ? »

« Oui ? »

« Retire immédiatement ta main de mon genou si tu tiens à sortir vivant de cette attraction. »

Aomine n'avait probablement aucune chance de surpasser physiquement le karatéka, mais il espérait que son ton soit assez dissuasif pour qu'il n'ait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Ma main ? Mais quelle main ? Ahhh... cette main ! » Répondit Ken d'une voix faussement innocente. Ce qui échoua lamentablement...

« Oui, celle-là. Vire-là. »

« C'est obligé ? »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Aomine bouillonnait tellement de rage qu'il avait l'impression que ses mauvaises ondes allaient faire chavirer leur embarcation. Ah ! Si seulement, c'était celle de Kagami et de Kojiro qu'il aurait pu renverser à la place, mais non... il n'était pas encore un X-Men alors, c'était râpé...

Par chance, il apercevait enfin la sortie du tunnel. La lumière ! Il faut aller vers la lumière !

Hélas pourtant, ses déboires étaient bien loin d'être terminés, car l'auteur de cette fic est sadiiique !

* * *

A la sortie du « Tunnel de l'Amour », les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse décrétèrent qu'il faisait grand faim. Poussés par la famine, ils s'étaient mis en quête d'un restaurant pouvant contenter toutes les bourses, même les plus modestes. Et c'est ainsi qu'heureusement (ou malheureusement, cela dépendait du point de vue), ils dégotèrent une paillasse où tout était miraculeusement gratuit...

A condition de nourrir son conjoint... Et vice-versa.

Sisi, vous avez bien lu.

Vu que mourir de faim n'était pas une option, le calvaire d'Aomine repartit de plus belle...

De leur côté, Kagami et Kojiro gazouillaient comme des petits zozios un matin de printemps. Le tigre de Toho semblait ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui... ce qui, en tant que grand-frère responsable et capitaine (ça revient au même, finalement), lui arrivait fort rarement... Kagami, malgré ses airs de brute épaisse, savait faire preuve d'une enviable délicatesse qu'Aomine jalousait particulièrement.

Car de l'autre côté...

Aomine était bien décidé à se venger. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas torturer !

Il entreprit donc de se mettre dans le rôle du bourreau. Saisissant habilement un morceau de sashimi au saumon entre ses baguettes, Aomine afficha son sourire le plus doux et le plus innocent, directement inspiré par Sakurai, le maître en la matière. Il le présenta à Ken, qui, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, s'empressa de le gober.

Manque de bol, il s'avérait que suite à un entraînement martial des plus rigoureux, du genre inverser le sens du courant d'une rivière ou un truc comme ça, Ken était parfaitement insensible à la petite vengeance d'Aomine... Pourtant, le pervers en chef de la Génération des Miracles n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose de wasabi...

Ainsi, lorsque Ken lui tendit à son tour une tranche de thon rouge, Aomine ne se méfia pas.

Grossière erreur !

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Aomine-kun ? »

Larmes aux yeux, gorge en feu, Aomine nia péniblement. Il remarqua enfin le petit tas de wasabi entamé près de Ken et...

« N... non tout va bien ! » Mentit avec aplomb le scoreur.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux terminer ma part. » Imposa Ken, avec son air de ne pas y toucher.

Bah quoi ? Le gardien de but avait pensé qu'Aomine RAFFOLAIT du wasabi, étant donné la dose qu'il lui avait administré un peu plus tôt ! Ce n'était donc que justice que le brun à la crinière fournie fasse de même ! Après tout, il voulait plaire à Aomine...

Pendant ce temps, et malgré les larmes noyant ses yeux, Aomine ne manqua pas de voir que Kagami et Kojiro, eux, n'y allaient pas de main morte sur le gingembre... Connu pour ses vigoureuses vertus aphrodisiaques...

BORDEL DE MERDE !

C'était LUI qui aurait du se trouver à la place de cette tête à claques d'Hyuga et au lieu de ça, il était en train de frôler l'ulcère d'estomac ! Alors pourquoi... pourquoi...le sort s'acharnait de la sorte contre lui ? C'était comme si, à la naissance, il avait insulté un gitan et s'en était trouvé maudit sur huit générations !

Oui, ceci est une explication parfaitement crédible !

Et qui suffirait à justifier que...

* * *

… en sortant du restaurant, ils se firent haranguer par une animatrice affable et zêlée, qui les traîna plus qu'elle ne les invita dans ce qu'ils pensaient être l'une de leurs dernières activités de la soirée. Après avoir été obligés de laisser au vestiaire leurs lots gagnés à la sueur de leurs mains et de leurs pieds, les Quatre Fantastiques (ainsi que les autres couples présents) subirent les explications un peu trop enthousiastes d'un arbitre au look psychédélique.

Et Aomine sentit un frisson de pur effroi remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le Labyrinthe des Âmes Soeurs.

Rien que ça.

Tout un programme !

Le principe était pourtant limpide et simple : pour échapper à ce lieu de mièvrerie cauchemardesque, il convenait de guider son partenaire, dont les yeux auraient été préalablement bandés, à travers une succession d'épreuves et d'obstacles.

Mais... et ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, pour corser le tout, interdiction formelle d'échanger le moindre mot. Il fallait donc retrouver à l'aveugle la sortie ET de façon muette.

Bref, ça sentait le traquenard à plein nez... et la bravitude d'Aomine, qui était déjà bien en berne, finit par atteindre le Zéro Absolu, que n'aurait pas renié Hyoga du Cygne... Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer forfait en constatant qu'en plus les deux parties du couple se retrouvaient reliées l'une à l'autre par un fort symbolique RUBAN ROUGE noué autour du poignet, Aomine commença à reculer vers la sortie.

Sauf que...

Mesdames et Messieurs, après « Les douze Travaux d'Hercules » et « La Bataille des douze Maisons de la Tentation », voici la panthère dans le rôle vedette de la série « Aomine et les douze _fails_ de l'Amour ! »

« Cette attraction a l'air géniale ! Je veux absolument la tester ! » S'impatienta Kagami.

« Moi aussi ! » Renchérit Ken. « Mais... si on pimentait un peu les choses ? On pourrait échanger nos partenaires... »

HEIN ? QUOI ? CAN YOU REPEAT THE QUESTIIIIION ?

Ken souriait comme le propriétaire libidineux d'un club échangiste et Aomine se doutait que le goal avait une idée derrière la tête... Mais laquelle ? Difficile à dire... ce gars était tellement imprévisible... Mais Aomine était à peu près certain que ça fleurait bon l'entourloupe...

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, j'ai très envie de gagner... parce que je déteste perdre, vous comprenez... »

Heu ouais, jusqu'ici, c'était logique. Tout le monde déteste perdre. Pas de scoop. Enfin... ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il avait semblé à Aomine tout à l'heure, quand Ken avait fait EXPRES de rater ses tirs pour repartir avec le lot de consolation en forme de préservatifs...

« Alors je propose de constituer les deux équipes suivantes : moi et Kojiro contre Aomine et Kagami. Histoire de voir qui sont les plus forts entre les footballeurs et les basketteux... »

Ok.

Ca puait, là. Ca sentait très fort, même !

Quel intérêt de faire ça ? Aomine aurait pensé qu'au contraire, Ken serait ravi de se retrouvé attaché à lui en lui bandant les yeux, dans le but de lui faire plein de trucs cochons, dans un coin paumé du labyrinthe. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas là l'essence même de cette attraction ? Ca n'avait pas de sens sinon ! Ce qui cachait définitivement quelque chose, mais Détective!Mine était sur le coup !

« Attends, tu nous défies là ? »

« Précisément. »

Oh oh... Mauvaise idée ! Il était de notoriété internationale que Kagami Taiga ne savait PAS résister à un défi en bonne et due forme ! Un peu à la manière d'un Marty Mc Fly qui ne supporte pas qu'on le traite de « mauviette » !

Et cela ne rata pas...

« Moi ça me va ! » S'écria donc ledit Kagami, plongeant ainsi à pieds joints dans le piège tendu par Ken.

Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Aomine ou à Kojiro de protester et il commença à se bander les yeux lui-même, s'octroyant sans hésiter la place du « guidé ». Cet élan de maturité ne manqua pas d'étonner Aomine, qui aurait pensé qu'ils allaient encore se bouffer le nez pour savoir qui serait à la place du dominé... errrmmm de celui qui ne voit rien. Mais voici que Kagami le surprenait encore... dans le bon sens du terme. Point de lutte d'ego cette fois, le message était clair ! La seule et unique finalité était de sortir de là AVANT l'autre équipe ! Et Kagami semblait l'avoir compris en optant pour le choix le plus efficace et raisonné. Enfin, de son point de vue... ou alors...

Est-ce que c'était une manière voilée de lui dire qu'il avait totalement confiance en lui ? Aomine n'en revenait pas...

De leur côté, Ken et Kojiro décidèrent également rapidement que ce serait Ken qui aurait les yeux bandés. C'était LE choix logique par excellence. En effet, pour mener son équipe à la victoire tout capitaine doit être capable de donner ses ordres sans prononcer le moindre mot. Parce qu'il arrivait forcément un moment où ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas à portée d'oreille et puis, il ne fallait pas non plus que l'adversaire puisse entendre leur discours tactique.

En plus d'être bien entraînés à cette forme de communication, ce qui ne suffisait pas en soi pour une telle épreuve, mais constituait néanmoins un appréciable coup de pouce, Kojiro et Ken se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Amis depuis l'enfance, leur confiance était mutuelle. Alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Aomine et Kagami se détestaient cordialement, eux... Leur mésentente risquait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et Ken en avait parfaitement conscience. C'était sans doute pour les humilier qu'il avait choisi cette configuration d'équipes.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Dans quel but ?

Aomine se sentait largué...

Le travail d'équipe, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé... et le fait que Kagami ait accepté aussi vite était extrêmement suspect. Le tigre valorisait la victoire par dessus tout... alors... pourquoi avait-il bien voulu être avec la personne qui risquait le plus de le faire perdre ? Ils s'étaient à peine parlé de là soirée et aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient en froid... Serait-ce alors une manière pour Kagami de se rattraper ?

Ken et Kojiro s'élancèrent les premiers, sûrs de la la solidité de leur relation...

L'animateur noua autour de leurs poignets le ruban rouge de l'amour ? De la confiance mutuelle ? Peu importe... Aomine sentait déjà son cœur battre la chamade. Kagami était si proche de lui, qu'il voulait sentir sa chaleur irradier et l'envelopper protectivement...

De toute façon, même s'ils arrivaient après Kojiro et Ken, ils n'avaient rien à perdre, pas vrai ? Aomine et Kagami se détestaient déjà.. ce n'était pas une défaite qui allait entacher leur relation déjà... si... faible...

Mais soudainement, et comme s'il était parvenu à sentir l'hésitation et la nervosité du brun, Kagami prit la main chocolatée dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts et il la serra fort. Puis, d'une voix assurée, il souffla doucement dans son oreille...

« Normalement, je ne laisse jamais les rênes à personne au lit... mais je vais faire une exception pour cette fois... A toi de diriger, Aomine... »

Bizarrement, et alors qu'elle aurait avoir l'effet inverse, cette phrase neutralisa toute la tension qui handicapait Aomine... Pas de saignement nasal ou de tâchage de slip à déplorer... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais ça lui était égal... Peut-être que Kagami se montrait agréable parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner ? Ou alors, peut-être que la chance venait tout simplement de tourner en sa faveur...

Puisque sur le même ton, Aomine se paya le luxe de répliquer :

« Daiki... Appelle-moi Daiki. »

Et les deux adolescents pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'immense Labyrinthe des Âmes Soeurs...

Ensemble, ils triompheraient du MAL (et des footeux).

Sans peur.

* * *

 **Hiyyyaaaa enfin !**

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiooouuu ! C'était difficile, mais je crois qu'on peut dire que le KagaAo est officiellement lancé !**

 **Ne vous attendez cependant pas à une conclusion tout de suite, j'aime prendre mon temps comme vous avez du le remarquer, mais c'est un départ plutôt encourageant, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Au sujet de ce chapitre... le passage où Sakurai renverse du Coca sur Kojiro (aurai-je décelé un futur KojiSaku ici, hmmm...?) est mon hommage très personnel (et maladroit) à cette superbe fic que je recommande à toutes les anglophones : "Furihata Kouki is a Yaoi Manga Artist !" Durant un match qui oppose Seirin et Rakuzan, Furihata tombe accidentellement, la tête la première... dans l'entrejambe d'Akashi. S'en suit alors le saignement nasal de circonstance. Toujours sur l'entrejambe d'Akashi...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, c'est très important pour moi ! D'une part, pour me motiver (sinon, je risque de mettre des plombes à poster la suite...) et d'autre part, pour que je puisse essayer de vous contenter au maximum, au niveau de vos attentes ! Ceci n'est évidemment pas un chantage lol, juste un souhait de votre chère Futae !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	13. The night is dark and full of terrors

**Salut à toutes !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, de retour avec un chapitre LONG ! Mais à cela, il y a une petite explication : en fait, le jeu video que j'attends depuis presque une décennie vient de sortir et avec lui... mon temps libre risque de se réduire drastiquement... C'est pourquoi, pour me faire pardonner du fait que je ne pourrai sans doute pas mettre à jour mes fics pendant quelques temps, j'ai décidé de vous offrir aujourd'hui un chapitre plus consistant que d'habitude.**

 **Pourvu qu'il vous plaise ! Et pas de spoil dans le blabla habitude de début de chapitre, cette fois ! Sachez juste qu'il y aura pas mal de "fanservice" ;) !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je précise que je suis "unbêtaed" comme diraient nos amis anglosaxons, comprenez par-là que je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, alors je vous prie de pardonner mes éventuelles fautes, que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure ! Mais vous commencez à connaître la chanson ! ;)**

 **Une fois de plus, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien sans borne ! Vous êtes toutes fantastiques ! Je vous aime, voilà, c'est dit !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Honnêtement...

Aomine ne savait toujours pas de quoi il retournait.

Difficile de se mettre dans la peau de Kagami. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Le tigre avait beau être un crétin notoire, il avait un cheminement de pensées trop complexe pour la panthère. A moins que... ce ne soit tout l'inverse justement. Ouep, sans doute. Kagami manquait de la subtilité nécessaire à toute intelligibilité. Kuroko serinait à l'envi que ses deux lumières se ressemblaient, mais même si Aomine ne pouvait nier certains points communs avec Kagami, le rouge restait majoritairement un mystère pour lui...

A commencer par ses goûts... amoureux.

Peut-être LE plus gros mystère que l'histoire de l'Humanité ait jamais porté !

Déjà, il y avait le fait que Kagami préfère les gars, ce qui le rendait totalement imperméable aux poitrines rebondies de la gent féminine. Ou l'inverse. Bref, de base déjà, cette particularité n'était pas très logique pour Aomine. Mais la palme de l'incompréhension revenait tout de même au choix de Kagami concernant son petit-ami du moment. Et pourtant, Aomine en avait croisé des tocards accrochés au bras du tigre, mais alors celui-ci mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, (qui sait...?) il battait des records ! Jamais de sa vie Aomine n'avait croisé quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable et il avait pourtant fréquenté Akashi et Midorima des années durant ! Sans même parler du fait qu'il se coltinait encore Wakamatsu qui explosait pourtant des records dans la catégorie « têtes-à-claques » !

Plusieurs fois, Aomine avait cherché à sonder son rival (et ami... et élu de son cœur et charmeur attitré de lu cobra qui vivait dans son slip...) à ce sujet, sans succès. Du coup, Aomine était même prêt à parier que Kagami lui-même ignorait ce qu'il trouvait à Kojiro Hyuga. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : cette saloperie de footeux avait MARABOUTE Kagami, dans le but de le faire tomber entre (dans) ses fesses !

Hmm... il y avait sûrement un moyen de sauver Kagami de l'emprise de ce type, mais lequel ? Kagami était en danger ! Et LUI seul pouvait l'aider ! Les autres se faisaient un malin plaisir d'ignorer le traquenard dans lequel le joueur de Seirin s'était empêtré alors, il était de la responsabilité d'Aomine de le guider hors de ce labyrinthe sentimental, au sens propre, comme au figuré !

Parce que là, tout de suite, présentement, Aomine ne lâchait pas la main chaude de Kagami. En silence, il le guidait dans des couloirs sinueux baignés d'obscurité. En silence. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal, parce que non seulement c'était la règle, mais en plus, cela leur évitait judicieusement de se disputer au moindre désaccord. Et force était de constater que cette méthode était bien plus efficace qu'Aomine ne l'aurait supputé au départ, parce que dès lors que lui et Kagami ne communiquaient pas verbalement, bizarrement, les insultes n'étaient plus de la partie... Le tigre se montrait même extrêmement réceptif aux indications de la panthère, ce qui était vraiment très surprenant...

… Ou pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça cogitait dans la cocotte minute qui faisait office de cervelle à Aomine. Dès qu'il était question de Kagami, il se sentait largué... Avant, ce n'était pas comme ça, pourtant ! Mais... il avait fallu que le roux devienne _gay_ et ça avait tout foutu en l'air entre eux... Car bien évidemment, il ne venait pas à l'esprit que Kagami ait déjà ces préférences sexuelles depuis leur première rencontre...

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir parcouru des couloirs aussi étriqués qu'alambiqués, après avoir traversé des piscines à balles mouvantes et après avoir escaladés moult obstacles qui auraient eu raison du fémur d'une petit mémé de quatre vingt ans, Aomine et Kaga s'extirpèrent finalement de chez « Alice au Pays des Merveilles », en un seul morceau. Ce qui, les connaissant, tenait tout bonnement du miracle !

Assez ironiquement d'ailleurs, ils constatèrent rapidement que Kojiro et Ken, pourtant partis explorer ces vertes contrées en premier, n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur expédition. Ce qui confirma à Aomine que ce Hyuga était vraiment une tête de gland !

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Aomine et Kagami retrouvèrent leurs (tendres) moitiés, un peu ébahies de les voir déjà là, alors qu'ils étaient partis après eux. Et alors que chacun récupérait son chéri attitré (un peu à regret pour Aomine, qui aurait préféré resté attaché à Kagami – bah, il n'avait qu'à pas trouver la sortie aussi rapidement, aussi!) pour quitter cet endroit inhospitalier, une animatrice les interrompit.

« Attendez, attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça, vous êtes les grands gagnants ! »

Grands gagnants... ? WTF ? Aomine haussa un sourcil et regarda Kagami d'un air interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouinait celle-ci encore ?

« Voici votre prix ! » Sourit-elle en tendant à Aomine et à Kaga deux tickets dorés.

Ah bon... ? Y avait un truc à gagner ? Cool. C'était quoi ? Aomine retourna le petit billet cartonné et il était écrit : « un tour en solitaires sur la Roue aux Feux Follets ».

Attends...

….

QUOI ?!

Le brun fit les gros yeux.

« Heu... vous devez faire erreur, Miss... » Le devança Kagami. « C'est IMPOSSIBLE que moi et Aomine on ait remporté quoi que ce soit. »

« Non, non, je vous assure ! Et pourtant, nous avons vérifié trois fois pourtant avec le chronomètre ET les caméras de surveillances, pour être certains que vous n'aviez pas prononcé le moindre mot... et nous sommes formels... vous avez battu le record de l'attraction ! Félicitations ! En conséquence, vous avez gagné le droit de faire un tour de Grande Roue, rien que tous les deux. Quelle chance, c'est extrêmement romantique ! Bravo pour votre amour si pur !»

Kagami se figea. Quant à Aomine il riait nerveusement.

Manquait plus que ça...

Lui et Kagami, coincés dans une minuscule cabine, à trente mètres du sol... sans pouvoir s'échapper... obligés de se supporter et de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le rêve, quoi ! Et comme pour montrer à quel point il était ravi d'avoir remporté la victoire et de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le tigre, Daiki Junior commença à tressaillir dans le pantalon d'Aomine.

 _Merde, c'est pas le moment !_ Se fustigea mentalement Aomine.

Serrant les cuisses, il toussota nerveusement.

De son côté, Kagami interrogeait son Koji-chou du regard. Le tigre noir répondit en haussant des épaules.

« Eh bah ! Pour deux types sensés se détester, vous cachiez bien votre jeu ! » Les provoqua Ken, qui n'avait décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche. « Qui vous aurait crus capable d'une telle... « cohésion » ?

Sûrement pas Aomine, en tous cas...

Mais... il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'était en train d'insinuer son rencard...

Heureusement, Kaga vola à sa rescousse.

« On ne se déteste pas... »

Owwwwwwwwww Kagami... 3 cœurs sur toi baby !

« ...On ne peut juste pas se blairer. C'est pas pareil. »

Oi Kagami ! Toujours obligé de tout gâcher, celui-là !

« Toujours est-il que vous avez gagné. Et sans tricher. » Continua Kojiro d'une voix neutre.

« Sans doute grâce à la pureté de leur amûûûûr, comme dirait la fille du stand. » Les taquina Ken.

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce tour de grande roue en tous cas, je suis certain que ce doit être sublime avec toutes les lumières du parc. » Les encouragea étrangement Kojiro.

Quoi, Kojiro était de leur côté ? Wow, incroyable ! Aomine aurait pourtant cru que le footeux serait du genre jaloux et possessif... Il était donc plutôt surpris, pour le coup !

« T'es sûr ? » Insista quand même Kagami.

« Oui, vous avez gagné à la loyale, alors profitez de votre prix. C'est normal. »

DINGUE !

Ce mec serait donc moins con qu'il n'y paraissait ?

« Bon heu... d'accord... » Abdiqua Kagami en récupérant ses affaires. « Je t'envoie un message quand notre tour et terminé, ok ? »

« Ca marche, on fait comme ça. Moi et Ken on va aller se balader dans le parc en attendant. »

Mais le Kenny, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Non, non, il était même au bord de la syncope ! **OH MON DIEU L'AUTEURE A TUE KENNY, ESPECE D'ENFOIREE !**

Ahem... je m'égare, regardons plutôt ce qu'en disait le goal volant :

« SERIEUX ? MAIS T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE, KOJIRO ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT LES LAISSER TOUS SEULS, SANS SURVEILLANCE, DANS UNE GRANDE ROUE SUPER ROMANTIQUE ? »

…

Oh... oh... mauvaise idée !

« Ken... Viens par-là... » Répondit un peu trop calmement Kojiro, avant de l'attraper par l'oreille et de l'entraîner dans les allées de la fête, malgré les véhémentes protestations du principal concerné.

Laissant Kagami et Aomine, hagards, plantés là.

Ca alors, c'était un retournement de situation comme Aomine ne s'y attendait pas ! Kagami et lui n'osaient pas se regarder... gênés. Pourquoi ? Bordel, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Alors que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se rapprocher du rouge... Aomine sentait ses genoux jouer des castagnettes, prêt à le lâcher. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur. Mais il avait bel et bien peur. Ouais, lui, le grand Aomine Daiki, flippait comme une pauvre pucelle jetée en pâture à des détenus condamnés à perpétuité.

« Bon ben… Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, du coup. Allons-y. »

Bordel… Aomine n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que lui et Kagami avaient gagné… Ce qui signifiait donc, logiquement, qu'ils avaient été meilleurs que tous les autres participants. Meilleurs que des couples fous d'amour et même meilleurs que les deux footeux, pourtant amis de longue date. La connexion qui existait entre le tigre et la panthère était bien réelle. Presque trop. Forte et indéniable. Et Aomine en ressentait un immense malaise tenace, de ceux qui vous collent à la peau.

Sa nervosité s'intensifia.

Il ne pipa mot et se contenta de suivre Kagami, fixant le sol d'un air absent.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité du tigre, mais celui-ci eut la décence de ne faire aucun commentaire. Au contraire, c'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la petite cabine uniquement décorée de lampions pour rendre l'ambiance feutrée et romantique, que Kagami prit la parole.

Parce qu'il fallait rompre ce silence inhabituel entre eux avant qu'il ne s'incruste pour de bon… Ils avaient gagné, alors autant en profiter, non ?

« Regarde Aomine ! C'est vraiment magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? » S'enthousiasma Kagami, laissant parler l'enfant qui sommeille en lui.

Oui, c'était très beau, pas de doute. Le parc baignait dans une ambiance dédiée spécialement aux amoureux. Les couleurs et les lumières étaient douces, invitant au rapprochement. Cependant, la magie ne semblait pas opérer entre les deux fauves. En effet, chacun s'était assis sur SA banquette, l'un en face de l'autre, pour éviter tout contact physique malvenu. Et pour couronner le tout, Aomine, menton appuyé nonchalamment au creux de sa main, fuyait tout contact visuel également. Il fixait le décor d'un air absent, par la fenêtre de leur cabine.

N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa question rhétorique et comprenant qu'il avait échoué à capter l'attention du brun, Kagami fronça les sourcils. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Aomine de se lancer dans un concours de mutisme et l'Américain entendait bien profiter de son prix, dans les meilleures conditions possibles ! Ce qui, bien entendu, ne serait rendu possible qu'avec le concours de son partenaire. Car honnêtement, là, le manque d'intérêt d'Aomine était en train de tout foutre en l'air !

Mais Kagami n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, oh non, très loin de là ! Aomine allait s'amuser, qu'il le veuille, ou non ! Car le rouge savait exactement comment attirer son attention. Silencieusement, il fouilla dans sa sacoche et…

« Miaou » Fit Kagami en adoptant une moue adorable.

Aomine tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et cette fois… son visage si dur et fermé d'ordinaire sembla se dérider.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa cage thoracique.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

Sur les genoux de Kagami se trouvaient … la peluche Hello Kitty en costume de basket. Celle-là même qu'Aomine avait repérée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au stand d'adresse. Ca alors ! Mais quand Kagami avait-il trouvé le temps de la gagner ? Le joueur de Seirin la lui posa alors sur les cuisses.

« Elle semblait te plaire, alors… »

« Comment ça ? » Articula difficilement le brun, se cachant à nouveau derrière son air dur et impénétrable.

« Pas la peine de mentir, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais tout à l'heure. »

Sérieusement ? Kagami s'était rendu compte d'une telle chose ? Il était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait, sous ses dehors de brute épaisse au quotient intellectuel à deux chiffres… et cela étonna Aomine. En bien. Mais shhhht pas question de le montrer. Ni même d'y penser. Parce que sinon… sinon… il allait plonger. Plonger encore plus et ça, il le refusait catégoriquement. Parce que le but de cette sortie de « couples » était justement d'oublier Kagami et de se rapprocher de Ken !

Or… c'était bien mal barré à présent.

Ou peut-être pas, en fait.

Oui… c'était sûrement déjà mort depuis le début… Aomine avait beau essayé et se convaincre qu'il devait flirter avec son premier petit-ami, ses diverses tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs d'anthologie… Depuis le départ, il n'était pas parvenu à se mettre « dedans », ni à y mettre réellement du sien…

Et voici que par ce simple cadeau désintéressé, Kagami venait une fois de plus de semer le doute dans son esprit. C'était bien entendu involontaire de la part du tigre, mais cela avait suffit à rendre le peu d'efforts d'Aomine à néant.

Putain… pourquoi était-ce si dur de faire une croix définitive sur Kagami ? A cause de trucs comme ça, précisément…

« N'importe quoi, tu m'as pris pour ta p'tite sœur ou quoi ? » S'énerva faussement Aomine, en repoussant le cadeau.

« Oi ! _What's wrong with you, dumbass ?_ »

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Là, il était en terrain connu. Là, il maîtrisait. Mettre en colère Kagami était un art qu'il maîtrisait mieux que personne. Et cela faisait du bien. Malgré tout, il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine…

Sauf qu'à son grand malheur, Kagami avait décidé de compliquer les choses, visiblement par dupe. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas se contenter de l'ignorer ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours briser le silence et voler au secours de la panthère. Que ce soit sur le terrain de basket ou dans la vie… ?

« Ok. Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je l'offre à Momoi, pas vrai ? »

Aomine se mordit presque imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure, signe de contrariété chez lui.

« Quoi, tu t'intéresses aux nanas maintenant ? T'es plus pédé comme un foc ? »

Cette attaque allait achever la bienveillance de Kagami, c'était certain. En tous cas, Aomine l'espérait. Ce serait plus facile comme ça. Si le tigre le détestait et cessait d'être aussi gentil envers lui, alors peut-être que… ses sentiments s'évaporeraient plus vite.

Mais bien loin de céder, Kagami eut, encore une fois, une réaction inattendue et à contrepied de ce que le brun souhaitait.

« Naaan dis pas de conneries. Tu sais bien que les seins ne m'intéressent pas. Ils sont tellement surcotés, alors que c'est juste du gras, après tout ! »

« Pouaaaah !? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Ce n'est pas juste de la graisse ! Les seins nourriciers sont remplis des rêves et des espoirs des Hommes ! » Se défendit Aomine avec verve et véhémence.

Cette fois, Kagami tira la tronche, ni enthousiaste, ni convaincu. Il plissa les yeux un instant de se reprendre, bombant fièrement le torse et faisant tourner la petite peluche sur son index, tel un ballon de basket.

« _Whatever dude_ … en tous cas, Momoi a été vachement cool et sympa avec moi, pendant la soirée en boîte, alors je me disais que ce serait une bonne façon de la remercier. »

Raaaah… et voilà ! Maintenant, Kagami comptait donner SON cadeau à Satsuki ! _No fucking way_! C'était le SIEN ! Kagami l'avait gagné pour lui, il l'avait même dit et… et… attends une seconde ! Non mais… c'était pas…

… Si ?

« Pfffffff… donne-moi ça ! » Fit Aomine en lui arrachant la peluche des mains, sans lui laisser le choix, ni l'opportunité de répliquer. « Et puis, d'abord, Satsuki, elle aime pas les chats ! » Ajouta t-il en rougissant.

Gros, gros mensonge. En réalité, la rose était DINGUE de la petite chatte estampillée _Sanrio_ , comptant carrément parmi ses plus ferventes adoratrices. Mais ça, Kagami n'était pas sensé le savoir et ça arrangeait bien Aomine.

Visiblement satisfait, le rouge laissa échapper un petit rire, comme pour montrer qu'Aomine ne trompait que lui en agissant de la sorte. Mais dans le fond, Kagami était heureux que le brun accepte son modeste présent. C'est vrai quoi… Aomine et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois et il avait l'impression que depuis la découverte de son homosexualité, l'as des

Miracles s'était éloigné de lui…

Pourtant, Aomine avait tout de même essayé de lui remonter le moral lors de sa rupture avec Mako-chan, maladroitement, il est vrai, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste qu'Aomine, c'était une intention qui méritait d'être mentionnée. Sans compter que par la suite, Aomine lui avait présenté Kojiro, par l'intermédiaire de Momoi et le brun était même allé jusqu'à l'inviter dans un _night club_ pour lui changer les idées…

« Je sais que… j'ai pas été un très bon ami envers toi dernièrement. »

Aomine se tendit.

Ayé.

La bombe était lâchée.

Il se redressa, essayant de se retenir de sauter au cou du tigre, après cet aveu.

« T'en fais pas, t'as été parfaitement clair, quand tu m'as rendu mes chaussures. Je me mêlerai plus de tes histoires. D'ailleurs, j'suis pas venu ici ce soir pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Kojiro, hein ! C'est un pur hasard qu'on se soit croisés ce soir ! J'suis juste sorti avec Ken en tout bien tout honneur, sans arrière-pensée et sans même savoir que vous veniez ! » Mentit à nouveau Aomine.

Connaissant la naïveté de Kagami, avec un peu de chance, ça pouvait passer. Parce que s'il avouait qu'il avait accepté de venir ici pour aider Kojiro à pécho, mais en même temps non, Kagami risquait de voir rouge…

« Oui… hmm… justement… à propos de cette fois-là… » Reprit nerveusement Kagami en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « J'ai pas été réglo envers toi. »

« Gnééé ? » S'étonna le fan de Mai-chan.

« Bordel, laisse-moi parler, parce que c'est pas simple à dire… En fait, tu sais, quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille ça m'a rendu fou… En fait, j'avais pas du tout l'intention de te rendre tes baskets et il n'a jamais été question que Kojiro m'en offre de nouvelles non plus… »

QUOI ? Aomine se sentait largué là !

« Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que… ça m'a rendu jaloux, voilà. Parce que… tu comprends… j'me suis dit que si tu sortais avec cette fille, tu aurais moins de temps à me consacrer… »

OH BORDEL !

Non, mais noooon ! Ca ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver ! Kagami avait vraiment ressenti ça ? Mais alors… ils avaient pensé la même chose ? Que si l'un ou l'autre avec un amoureux, cela les éloignerait fatalement l'un de l'autre ? Pourtant, Aomine ne comprenait pas… Kagami n'était plus célibataire, il avait Kojiro, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'ils aient moins de temps pour jouer au basket ensemble ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait personne avec qui s'occuper ! Contrairement à Aomine lorsque Kagami s'était mis à enchaîner les conquêtes !

« Mais… t'avais pourtant mes chaussures sous le bras ce jour-là. Pourquoi tu les avais si tu comptais pas me les rendre ? »

« Bah pour être franc… je voulais t'appeler après mon rendez-vous avec Kojiro. Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait se faire un petit _one on one_ tous les deux. »

 _One on one…_ Déjà que le terme était connoté sexuellement, dès que c'était Kagami qui le prononçait, c'était encore PIRE ! Et Aomine n'avait VRAIMENT PAS besoin de ça ! Sa main se serra sur sa peluche et toutes ses bonnes résolutions menaçaient de voler en éclat. Il fallait que Kagami se taise. Il en avait trop dit. Parce que rien que de savoir que le tigre ressentait la même chose que lui, ça lui vrillait le cerveau… mais peut-être que… hmm… non, ça n'avait rien à voir, en fait. Kagami avait ressenti une forme de possessivité envers lui, qu'il considérait comme un ami… et Aomine aurait du sauter au plafond en comprenant que le tigre le voyait comme un proche, mais d'un autre côté, il était affreusement déçu. Car si lui s'était senti jaloux justement, ce n'était pas qu'à cause du basket. Mais parce qu'il aimait Kagami aussi et surtout ! Il en résultait donc que leurs motivations étaient donc diamétralement opposées et ça faisait mal…

Encore.

Un court instant, Aomine avait eu l'espoir que Kaga puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments envers lui et être jaloux de Yukari, par amour. Mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas. Et il allait devoir vivre avec cette terrible vérité à présent…

« Putain désolé, j'suis vraiment à chier pour exprimer mes sentiments… »

« Non ça va, je crois que j'ai capté l'essentiel… »

« En tous cas, je voulais vraiment te dire que… enfin… je trouve ça dommage que ça n'ait pas marché avec cette fille… Mais d'un autre côté, je suis content que tu te sois retrouvé quelqu'un, aussi vite. Ken est un chic type. Tu as de la chance, il a l'air dingue de toi. »

Olalalalala ! Minute, papillon ! Aomine n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'était en train d'insinuer Kagami, là ! Et une mise au point s'imposait donc !

« J'voudrai pas casser ton trip de fangirl, mais faut que j'sois honnête envers toi. Vois-tu… en réalité, j'crois pas qu'entre Ken et moi, ça va le faire… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben… pour faire simple, disons que lui, c'est un mec. Or, il se trouve que j'aime pas les mecs, mais ça je crois te l'avoir déjà dit… »

« C'est vrai ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit mais… je croyais que ça avait changé ! Sinon, pour quelle raison sortirais-tu avec lui ? »

AIE MERDE ! Dit comme ça, Kagami allait se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et que ce faux couple n'avait été formé qu'à des fins malhonnêtes de surveillance et de curiosité malsaine !

« Non mais attends, heu… disons que… je… pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il m'attirait. Qu'il était différent des autres garçons. J'y ai vraiment cru. Mais en fait, non. Quand je l'embrasse, je ne ressens rien… c'est super bizarre… »

« Ca te dégoûte ? »

« N… non, mais… c'est juste pas mon kiff, quoi ! J'sais pas comment expliquer… Ca me fait pas bander, tu vois ? »

« Merci, mais je me serai volontiers passé de ce détail ! »

« Ouais bah c'était pour t'aider à mieux visualiser le truc ! La prochaine fois, si tu veux pas savoir, évite de poser des questions ! »

« Ok, ok… et donc, tu vas lui dire ? Tu vas rompre avec lui ou tu vas continuer comme ça ? »

« Hmm… j'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, mais… »

« Ahahaha geeeeenre ! T'es vachement crédible, là ! »

« Ta gueule ! Je disais donc, j'aime pas faire souffrir les autres, mais là, je vois pas d'autre solution, ce serait pas correct de continuer à profiter de lui comme ça… »

« Je suis d'accord… mais ça risque d'être dur à encaisser pour lui… même si ça fait pas longtemps que vous sortez ensemble, ça se voit qu'il tient déjà beaucoup à toi… »

« En même temps j'peux pas lui en vouloir, j'suis tellement sexy que c'est normal de craquer sur moi ! » Se vanta Aomine, mal à l'aise avec le sujet.

« …. Ca va les chevilles, tocard ? »

« Ouais, parfaitement bien, pourquoi ? »

« Faut gaffe quand on sera à nouveau sur la terre ferme, tu risques de te casser la gueule tellement t'as les mollets enflés ! »

« T'en fais pas, au pire, je pourrai toujours me rattraper avec ma troisième jambe, ahaha ! »

« Putain mec, t'es vraiment con, tu sais ça ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une trompe d'éléphant entre les cuisses, comme moi ! »

« Tu te fais des films… »

« Quoi, tu me crois pas ? »

« Nan. » Répondit Kagami en croisant les bras sur son torse fort.

« Ah ouaiiiis ? »

« Ouep. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Yup. »

« Ah ou… pfff laisse tomber, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, de toute évidence… »

Et Aomine allait laisser filer quand SOUDAIN, une diode lumineuse s'alluma dans son cortex cérébral.

MAIS OUIIII !

C'était l'occasion RÊVEEE pour enfin obtenir la réponse qu'il se posait depuis longtemps !

Et ça tombait bien parce que leur cabine s'était justement arrêtée au sommet de la grande roue, leur conférant une véritable stabilité. Sous le regard interloqué, puis choqué de Kagami, Aomine se leva d'un bond et il commença à défaire son pantalon !

Comme ça, tranquille, à la cool !

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti !? » Cria Kagami, reculant au maximum dans son siège.

« Puisque tu veux pas me croire, j'te la montre ! »

« CA VA PAS NON !? T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? »

« Ohhhh mais si, je suis très bien au contraire ! Et tu vas en juger par toi-même ! »

NON MAIS COMMENT EN ETAIENT-ILS ARRIVES LA ?

Ah oui, voilà comment : Aomine avait sauté sur l'opportunité pour se retrouver EN BOXER, A CINQUANTE METRES DU SOL, SUSPENDU DANS LE VIDE !

(OMG… cette fic devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! XD)

« Et sors la tienne aussi pour qu'on puisse comparer, sinon, tu vas tricher en prétendant que t'as la plus grosse, alors que c'est faux ! »

« _DA FUCK ? YOU SICKOOO !_ » S'empourpra le rouge, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête.

Ah mais ! Quel coup de génie !

Il allait enfin pouvoir voir la queue du tigre grâce à cet argument IMPARABLE !

« Allez, fais pas ta chochotte et déballe le matos ! » Exigea Aomine en se redressant bien, mains sur les hanches.

Naturellement, il ne comptait pas baisser son boxer hein. Le tout était simplement que Kagami le croit. Comme ça, il se laisserait PIEGER et il sortirait sa kikoute à l'air libre et Aomine pourrait la voir, sans même avoir besoin de montrer la sienne ! Ahahahah ! Quel plan INFAILLIBLE !

Mais voyant que le tigre était terrorisé et ne bougeait donc pas d'un pouce, Aomine décida de prendre les choses en mains et il se jeta sur lui, le planquant à sa banquette. Kagami se débattit, mais la perspective d'ENFIN atteindre son but ultime octroyait une force COLOSSALE au basané.

« Aomine ! Lâche-moi ! »

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… et Aomine pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kagami contre sa nuque, ainsi que ses muscles qui se tendaient sous sa poigne. Le tigre était magnifique de vulnérabilité, le regard embué d'angoisse et de soumission. Mais comme d'habitude, il y a avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi, cette petite étincelle de défi qui continuait à briller malgré tout dans ses pupilles, même quand il était au plus mal. Combien de fois cette lueur avait donné à Aomine l'envie d'écraser encore plus violemment son rival ?

Mais là… c'était… totalement l'inverse… en fait… cette lumière fugace donnait envie à Aomine de protéger le roux.

Et ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsque Kagami murmura faiblement :

« _I used to be in love with you…_ »

Stupeur.

Et tremblements.

Quand bien même Aomine n'était pas doué pour les langues étrangères, il avait parfaitement saisi les mots « Love » et « you », qui étaient sans le moindre équivoque.

Se figeant, il fixa Kagami d'un air stupéfait. Peut-être… avait-il mal entendu, tout simplement ? Il avait tellement rêvé d'entendre ces mots, un jour… non, il ne l'avait même pas envisagé, en vérité, ne croyant pas cela possible de la part de l'élu de son cœur.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

Kagami venait bien de prononcer ces mots si puissants…

C'était sensé être un moment magique, bordel ! Et là, Aomine avait juste l'impression d'avoir arraché sa confession à Kagami ! Et pour couronner le tout, il était à moitié à poil, fiché sur le tigre et… voici qu'il ne trouvait rien à lui répondre…

Et à en juger par l'air meurtri de Kagami, l'américain attendait bien une réaction de sa part…

Mais rien ne sortit.

Il fut pris d'un vertige fulgurant. Sa gorge devint sèche et son esprit sembla quitter son corps. Kagami n'osa le regarder.

Merde… pourquoi le rouge ne l'éjectait-il pas une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il en avait la force ! Et ce serait tellement moins douloureux pour tous les deux…

Au contraire, il insista…

« ... C'était juste après la Winter Cup… quand on a commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent pour jouer au basket rien que tous les deux… une petite routine rassurante s'est instaurée entre nous et… je crois que c'est là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Mais j'ai jamais osé t'en parler, parce que j'avais peur que ça nuise à notre amitié, surtout vu ta réaction quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais attiré par les hommes… J'ai donc décidé de garder ça pour moi parce que tu m'as répété un nombre incalculable de fois que ton truc à toi, c'était les filles à gros seins… Et comme je n'en suis pas une… j'ai préféré étouffer ces sentiments indésirables dans l'œuf… C'était mieux pour tout le monde… Ca a été dur, mais grâce à Makoto et à Kojiro, surtout, j'ai finalement réussi à me détacher de toi… Je l'admets, ça m'a un peu surpris quand je t'ai vu arriver au bras de Ken tout à l'heure. J'ai même cru, l'espace d'un instant, que tu avais changé… Mais apparemment, tes goûts sont toujours les mêmes qu'avant. J'espère au moins que cette petite « expérimentation » t'aura rendu plus tolérant… »

Et soudain, le monde s'écroula autour d'Aomine.

Tout ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'ici se changea en poussière.

C'était un authentique coup de massue.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante et il fut incapable de réprimer ses tremblements musculaires.

…

Ce n'était pas Hyuga qui avait gâché toutes ses chances avec le tigre.

Non, ça n'avait jamais été lui…

Puisque le seul qui avait tué les sentiments de Kagami et donc, le seul à qui il pouvait s'en prendre, c'était lui-même.

 _Le seul qui peut bousiller mes chances en amour, c'est moi…_

Triste et fatale réalité.

Aomine s'en voulait tellement que c'était comme si… un torrent d'acide avait commencé à lui ronger les entrailles et que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

« Sorry… je ne voudrai pas que… ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous… Erf… j'aurai peut-être dû continuer à me taire… »

Et Aomine avait de crier, de hurler même, comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une star de cinéma « JE T'AAAAAAAAAIMMMMEEE ! » Sauf que ça ne sortait pas… c'était coincé dans ses tripes.

Brusquement, des feux d'artifices aux couleurs vives explosèrent face à eux, dessinant parfois des cœurs dans le ciel nocturne. Les deux adolescents stoppèrent la course de leurs pensées pour admirer machinalement ce spectacle, sorte de répit bienvenu qui tranchait avec le malaise qui régnait dans la cabine.

Aomine se releva finalement et il se rhabilla sans un mot.

Maudit, il était maudit et cette féérie était là pour le lui rappeler. Il aurait pu et il aurait du profiter de ce tour de grande roue en tête-à-tête avec Kagami pour… il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais une chose était certaine : il avait merdé puissamment là. Une fois de plus, son indécision et sa timidité en présence du tigre avaient eu raison de ses bonnes résolutions. Et tandis que Kagami s'était livré sans concession en lui ouvrant son cœur en toute honnêteté, Aomine, lui, avait fermé le sien, continuant à se fourvoyer dans ses émotions contradictoires et négatives. A sa décharge, on pouvait aisément arguer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kagami vide son sac unilatéralement. Et ce qui aurait du être un échange entre eux, avait viré à la baffe dans la gueule pour Aomine…

Au fond de lui, il était bien incapable de formuler ses sentiments au principal concerné. Sans compter qu'il était bien trop tard à présent, puisque Kagami filait le parfait amour avec Kojiro Hyuga. Aomine avait laissé passer sa chance… et il le regrettait amèrement… mais d'un autre côté, quand bien même il aurait connu les sentiments du tigre à son égard plus tôt, il n'aurait sans doute pas été prêt à les accepter et encore moins à y répondre. C'était ainsi, Aomine était condamné à la solitude et..

Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, en se fustigeant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Non mais c'était pas possible d'être aussi con !

Kagami arborait toujours d'adorables rougeurs pendant qu'il admirait le spectacle enchanteur, qui semblait avoir lieu rien que pour eux. Au final, c'était le tigre qui avait eu raison. C'était le moment parfait, propice à tomber le masque et à se livrer à l'autre sans honte.

Une fois de plus, c'était Kagami l'avait battu et lui, au moins, avait le cœur plus léger maintenant…

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Kagami raccrocha.

Tiens, Aomine avait retrouvé sa langue depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de la grande roue ? Bon à savoir. Mais pas la peine d'en remettre une couche… Ce qui s'était dit là-haut, restait là-haut. Point. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part d'Aomine. Kagami était conscient que c'était un peu tombé comme un poil pubien dans la soupe, mais bizarrement, c'était la seule idée qui lui était venu pour se défaire de l'étreinte Aominesque. Et puis, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne s'était pas senti soulagé après cela. Ca lui avait fait un bien fou, à vrai dire !

Et cerise sur le Mc Do, Aomine ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Que demande le peuple, je vous le demande ?

Enfin bref…

« Kojiro dit qu'ils seront dans la dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ils font actuellement la queue pour entrer dans la maison hantée… »

Brrr… Kagami répima un frisson, rien que d'y penser.

Et Aomine fit de même.

Les adolescents avaient beau être deux grands gaillards, ils n'en menaient pas large dès qu'il s'agissait de fantômes… que ce soit au sens propre, comme au figuré. (n'est-ce pas, Kuroko ?) De ce fait et même si aucun des deux ne comptait l'avouer, ils étaient plutôt contents d'éviter cette attraction-là, en particulier. Car eussent-ils été avec leurs tendres moitiés, ils auraient été CONTRAINTS de la faire pour ne pas passer pour deux moules pouillées. Heu… poules mouillées…. !

Pas peu fier d'avoir esquivé cette attraction mortelle et redoutée, Kagami se tourna vers Aomine et il lui prit la main d'un air enjoué.

« Viens, j'ai remarqué un stand de diseuse de bonne-aventure juste à l'entrée du parc ! Ce serait chouette si on se faisait tirer les cartes ! Et puis, ça nous ferait passer le temps en attendant que Koji et Ken reviennent ! »

« Tu crois vraiment à ces conneries ? » S'étonna Kagami.

« Pas vraiment, je ne m'appelle pas Midorima, mais... ça peut être marrant quand même, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ouais... je suppose que... »

… ça détendra l'atmosphère...

« On peut toujours essayer, allons-y. » Acquiesça Aomine.

Kagami semblait si enthousiaste que la panthère n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser ce petit plaisir.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la tente d'une bohémienne. Kagami entra le premier pour une consultation privée, tandis qu'Aomine se fit prendre à partie par une autre gitane, plus jeune. Elle avait la gueule du métier, comme on dit. Cheveux blonds vénitiens, plutôt longs, grosse créoles accrochées au oreilles, jupon qui lui arrive aux pieds et vêtements colorés, la jeune femme portait un foulard noués sur sa tête et elle marchait pieds nus également. Elle était plutôt mignonne !

Bon, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une consultation sous la tente, lui, puisqu'elle lui attrapa la main sans même lui demander la permission, pour commencer à lire ses lignes...

« Je vois... »

« Hmm... si c'est pour me proposer de changer de sexe, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » La coupa immédiatement le brun, pas fou non plus. « J'ai déjà lu ça dans le dernier _JUMP_ et j'ai vraiment pas envie que vous me transformiez en fille ! »

Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'écouter.

« …. je vois que tu adores les _mangas_ ! » Sourit-elle, fière de sa prédiction.

« Naaaaaan sans déconner, je me demande bien comment vous avez deviné ça... »

C'était pas comme s'il venait justement de lui avouer hein...

« Hmm... il y a un jeune homme roux de ta viiiiiie ! »

… Ouais, ça non plus, c'était pas comme si elle venait justement de le voir rentrer dans la tente de sa collègue...

« Attention... hmm... si tu continues à le fréquenter, tu vas tomber dans l'industrie des films pour adultes... » Poursuivit-elle en plissant des yeux pour se donner plus de crédibilité.

HEIN ? QUOI ? PLAIT-IL ?

C'était la meilleure ça !

« Je... je vais devenir acteur porno ? Pour de vrai ? »

Ah, mais c'était parfait ça !

« Ca fera 20000 yens ! »

« … Quoi, déjà ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me raconter sur mon avenir ? Et ma carrière d'acteur alors ? »

« Il faut payer maintenant. »

« Pas question ! C'est de l'arnaque votre truc ! »

« Dans ce cas, si tu refuses de payer ! _Alakazam Magikazam Kadabraaaa_! »

Elle le fixa dans le blanc des yeux avant de se mettre à danser autour de lui, tel un indien invoquant la pluie.

« Et voilàààà je t'ai maudit ! Maintenant il ne va t'arriver que des malheurs ! » Lança t-elle en s'éloignant vers un nouveau client.

« Pfff... même pas peur, ma vie c'est déjà de la merde t'façon ! »

Et il n'était pas du genre superstitieux en plus, manque de bol, elle avait choisi de pigeonner la mauvaise personne ! D'ailleurs, ce fut ce moment que Kagami choisit pour ressortir de sous la tente.

« Alors, ça a donné quoi de ton côté ? »

« Elle m'a dit que j'allais bientôt avoir un accident avec un poteau... et que je deviendrai même Président des Etats-Unis plus tard... oh... et qu'en parallèle, je mènerai une carrière de cosmonaute ! Et apparemment, je serai la première personne à établir un contact avec une intelligence extraterrestre ! »

FACEPALM.

Ben voyons ! Et Kagami allait trouver un vaccin contre la connerie aussi et trouver une formule pour faire pousser des billets dans les arbres aussi ? Le pire, c'est que le tigre semblait y croire dur comme fer ! Quel crétin ! (dixit celui qui s'imaginait déjà en Rocco Siffredi asiatique...)

« Tsss... n'importe quoi... »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vais ... devenir hmmm... porn star. »

« Ahahahaha ! »

« ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER PUTAIN ! C'est plus crédible que toi, en tous cas ! » Rougit Aomine.

Mais tous à coup, le ventre du tigre se mit à gargouiller, interrompant leur petite conversation...

Aomine haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Me dis pas que t'as encore faim ? Je t'ai vu taleur, t'as quasiment bouffé l'équivalent d'un bœuf ! »

« Hey ! J'y peux rien si j'ai un métabolisme rapide ! »

« Mouais, dis carrément que t'as un ver solitaire dans le cul, ce serait plus approprié… »

« Ta gueule ! Les émotions, ça creuse ! »

« Pfff ! Quelles émotions ? » Renifla hautainement Aomine.

Avant de se raviser, ne voyant que trop bien à quel fâcheux passage Kagami faisait allusion. Et il venait judicieusement de décréter qu'il ne fallait plus jamais évoquer ce sujet entre eux !

« Hmmfff…ok, allons bouffer une glace, dans ce cas. »

« Mais c'est pas ça que je veux, moi ! »

« Bon, très bien, alors que désire son Altesse Gras du Bide 1er ? »

« Premièrement, que tu la fermes et deuxièmement que j'ai envie d'un _corn dog_ sauce barbecue ! »

« Ok, les stands de bouffe son par-là. » Indiqua Aomine en désignant une allée qui bordait plusieurs jeux d'adresse.

Passant devant avec toute la galanterie qui le caractérisait, Aomine laissa cependant Kagami débourser la somme nécessaire à LEUR ravitaillement. Car, naturellement, Aomine s'octroya le droit de manger aussi un petit quelque chose. Histoire de donner le changer. Peut-être qu'avoir le ventre plein l'aiderait à mieux encaisser le fait que le tigre avait été amoureux de lui quelques temps…

Et justement, devinez pour quelle sucrerie le brun avait fortuitement opté, s'enfonçant par là même dans les méandres de sa psychée retorse ?

Ouep.

UNE POMME D'AMOUR.

Si ça c'était pas tendre la perche pour se faire battezzz !

Croquant généreusement dans le fruit et aspira jus niché en son cœur, Aomine _freeza_ (rien à voir avec le méchant de _Dragon Ball Z_!) littéralement lorsqu'il constata avec quelle sensuelle voracerie Kagami mangeait sa saucisse, plantée sur un bâton, telle la plus tentatrice des sucettes. Et sa forme équivoque semblait narguer Aomine, qui s'imagina un instant que le rouge était en train de sucer autre chose… Un peu de sauce dégoulina le long de son menton et Kagami lécha ce qu'il put avec sa langue.

Face à cette vision du Paradis, Aomine en oublia de regarder devant lui pendant qu'il marchait, trop occupé qu'il était à s'imaginer toutes sortes de cochoncetés au sujet de Kagami. Et fatalement, il trébucha, entrant en collision avec quelqu'un et…

Là, ce fut le drame.

En effet, dans entraînée dans la chute du brun, sa pomme se détacha du bâtonnet sur lequel elle était plantée jusqu'alors et elle vint misérablement se loger à l'intérieur du décolleté d'une petite brune au visage noyée sous sa frange bien trop épaisse qui lui bouffait le front.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'horreur se répandit à ses oreilles sous forme de cris féminins aigus et d'un…

« Aominecchi ? »

… Qui lui fila des sueurs froides.

Essayant maladroitement de sortir le restant de sa pomme qui jouait au ping-pong dans le décolleté de la fille, Aomine y plongea les mains et se reçut une baffe digne d'un champion de bras de fer. Voyant trentre-six chandelles, il se rattrapa au compagnon de la demoiselle qui, comme il l'avait fort justement craint, n'était autre que Kise en personne !

Non mais c'était pas possible, ce putain de Boucle d'Or le _stalkait_ ou quoi ? Comment se faisait-il qu'Aomine semblait le croiser partout où il se rendait ? Kise avait collé une balise GPS dans l'un de ses plombages ou quoi !? C'était franchement à se le demander !

Près de lui, Kagami observait la scène d'un air légèrement surpris.

« Yo Kise ! »

« Ah Kagamicchi, tu es là toi aussi ? » Répondit le blond, semblant avoir décidé de laisser Aomine se débrouiller avec la fille.

« Oui, je suis avec Aomine. » Répondit innocemment Kagami, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Naaaaaaaaaaan sans déconner ? Jamais Kise ne l'aurait deviné tout seul didonc !

En tous cas, cela sembla éveiller son intérêt et il ne lui en fallu guère plus pour s'imaginer certaines choses quant à la nature de la relation unissant les deux rivaux.

« Oooohhh je voiiiiiiiiiiis ! » Sourit exagérément le mannequin, dont le ton paraissait indiquer qu'il venait de capter le sens de la vie.

Ah mais non ! Rien du tout, il ne voyait rien du tout ! Et pour cause, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à voir !

Raaaah mais quelle BUSE ce Kagami, aussi !

« Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? » Sourit encore plus Kise, presque au point de s'en faire péter les coutures de son dernier lifting (?)

« Oui, ça va et toi avec heu… ? » Fit Kagami en attendant que le blond lui présente son amie.

« Himeno. » Précisa t-il.

« Bah oukélé Plateau ? » S'indigna à moitié Aomine, en frottant sa joue endolorie.

« Plateau ? » Répéta Kagami, surpris.

« Anooooooooo c'est une longue histoire ! » Répondit évasivement Kise, en secouant les mains. « Himeno est ma petite-amie. »

Le top model passa un bras autour du cou de sa compagne et il adressa un clin d'œil complice aux deux autres garçons. Aomine était estomaqué par le comportement de son ancien équipier. Il savait que Kise était d'un naturel flirteur, mais de là à changer de copine toutes les semaines, il n'était pas comme cela, avant, merde !

« Félicitations. » Sourit Kagami.

Alalala, toujours aussi naïf celui-là ! Aomine secoua la tête, comprenant que le géant rouge ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Alors il décida de passer à l'offensive directement en solo.

« P'tain Kise, je savais pas que t'étais devenu un gigolo ! Ca rapporte, au moins ? »

Et rien que pour la tronche que tirèrent Miss Boxeuz et Blondin, ça valait le coup ! Mais Aomine regretta aussi ses paroles, lorsqu'un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa nuque, semblant éviter entre la briser ou l'étrangler.

Kagami.

« Ahahaha ! N'écoutez donc pas ce triste personnage ! Allez viens, Aomine, on doit retrouver Ken et Koji ! »

« Mais euuuuuuuuuh et ma poooooooooommeeeeeuhhhh ! Aïeeee me tire pas comme ça, tortiiiiiionnnaire ! »

Mais Kagami ne desserra pas sa prise et il traîna Aomine par le cou, au grand damne de celui-ci. Kise en profita donc pour prendre quelques photos avec son téléphone.

Ce devenait de plus en plus passionnant…

Et quelqu'un allait être particulièrement heureux de recevoir ces photos, que Kise s'empressa d'ailleurs de transmettre à qui de droit…

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Aomine comment il s'était retrouvé, vers minuit, plaqué au mur de l'entrée de son appartement, il n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi répondre.

Parce que, comme fallait s'y attendre, Ken avait proposé de le raccompagner quand ils décidèrent de quitter le parc.

Et comme il fallait également s'y attendre, Aomine l'avait laissé faire. Après tout, Kagami avait raison, il devait lui parler. C'était la moindre des choses. Ainsi donc, les deux couples se séparèrent, chacun partant dans des directions opposées. Et comme de bien entendu, Aomine ne trouva pas le courage de jeter Ken. Ni l'envie…

En fait…

…. Ce fut même tout le contraire…

Et si le brun aux cheveux longs était resté plutôt sage jusqu'alors, se contentant de frôler Aomine aussi souvent que possible, il avait complètement changé de visage dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de l'appartement Aomine.

Sans même avoir eu le temps d'allumer la lumière, le basketteur s'était retrouvé collé au mur, les lèvres de Ken sur les siennes. Les mains du goal n'étaient pas restées inactives longtemps, se mettant rapidement au travail sur les hanches d'Aomine.

Mais le plus fou dans tout cela était sans conteste le fait qu'Aomine était tout bonnement passif. Non seulement, il laissait faire Ken à sa guise, mais en plus, il semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Etonnant de la part d'un mec qui répétait à qui mieux mieux que rouler des pelles à un gars, lui faisait à peu près autant d'effet qu'embrasser une tanche…

Oh et puis après tout, foutu pour foutu, Aomine avait décidé de laisser Ken arriver à ses fins avec lui. Jusqu'au bout. Peut-être. L'avenir le lui dirait… Car, étant donné qu'il avait définitivement merdé avec Kagami, plus rien n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à présent… Alors autant donner à Ken ce qu'il voulait, s'il avait la force et le désir de venir le prendre. Car Aomine était fidèle à lui-même.

Pas question donc de lever le petit doigt, ni de faire le moindre effort pour l'aider. La passion du karaté _keeper_ l'avait un peu pris de court, mais c'était plutôt agréable, tout compte fait. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par les mains et la langue avides de Ken… Ce qui était parfaitement dans ses cordes… De toute façon, dès qu'il était question de ne rien foutre, Aomine était particulièrement réceptif. Et puis, dans le noir, il était plus facile de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Kagami…

Aomine avait tout gâché. Il en était conscient. Jamais il ne parviendrait à reconquérir le tigre et c'était de sa faute. Il devait assumer. Même si cela signifiait offrir son cul au premier venu, par dépit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il se sentait vide…

Il n'avait plus aucune volonté…

Les doigts de Ken glissaient maintenant sur ses flancs dénudés, signe que le footballeur avait relevé son T-shirt. Aomine ne s'en était même pas aperçu…

Tout n'était que néant autour de lui…

Il était seul, abandonné…

Kagami l'avait aimé… et lui, il avait laissé filer sa chance.

Lui, il avait demandé à Satsuki de le jeter dans les bras d'un autre…

Lui, il… n'avait plus qu'à passer à la casserole. De toute manière, Daiki Junior refusait encore et toujours de se lever en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Kagami… même avec Wakamatsu, c'était une erreur la dernière fois, parce que comme le lui avait expliqué Midorima, Aomine associait le basket à Kagami. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que le brun ait réagi aux provocations de son capitaine lors de l'entraînement…

Kagami…

Pourquoi… ?

Depuis toujours, il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait…

Alors… il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait…

Mais soudain, Ken s'arrêta net, sans crier gare. Aomine haussa un sourcil, sortant de sa léthargie.

« Quoi, j'te plais plus ? » Plaisanta mollement l'as des Miracles.

Effectivement, ce qu'il sentait tout à l'heure tout en subtilité, élégance et… retenue contre sa cuisse venait subitement de diminuer de volume. Le tout puissant Ken avait une panne de zizi, lui aussi ? Décidément, c'était contagieux, cette merde !

« Un problème.. ? » Insista Aomine, commençant à devenir inquiet face à l'air livide de son prétendant.

« Il est à qui ce flingue ? »

« Flingue… ? Oh… celui-là… » Finit-il par répondre en ayant localisé l'objet en question, négligemment posé sur le meuble de l'entrée. « C'est le mien, j'suis un yakuza, tu savais pas ? »

Constatant que le brun ne riait pas à sa blague, Aomine envisagea un moment que Ken le croit réellement…

« Heu Ken… ? Je déconnais hein ! C'est l'arme de service de ma mère… Elle est flic et je parie qu'elle l'a encore oubliée… Elle du genre tête en l'air, tu vois… »

« Oh. » Soupira l'autre, plus que rassuré.

Avant de réaliser.

Et de se raviser !

« Attends, ta mère est keuf ? »

« Oui, c'est effectivement ce que je viens de dire, pourquoi ? T'as un casier judiciaire ? »

« Hmm…le père de mon ex aussi était policier. »

Ah oui tiens donc, passionnant, ça ferait un très bon livre…. Dommage qu'Aomine n'ait pas franchement envie de discuter en cet instant, ni d'en savoir davantage sur la vie de son amoureux.

« Ah oui. »

« Et disons qu'un jour il nous a surpris ensemble dans sa chambre en train de… tu vois ce que je veux dire et ça lui a pas fait trop plaisir… »

Tiens donc, même Ken n'était plus vierge ? Errrrr mauvaise question, à croire que c'était LUI le dernier puceau de cette ville de dépravés !

« Il a alors dégainé son flingue et il m'a tenu en joue avec. J'peux te dire que j'en menais pas large, j'osais même plus bouger d'une oreille ! » Expliqua t-il, blême, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« J'imagine le tableau. »

TOTALEMENT. UN. TRUC. QUE. SERAIT. CAPABLE. DE. FAIRE. SA. MERE !

D'ailleurs, si elle avait été là, ce serait sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait, en surprenant le footeux collé à son fils comme une sangsue. Et rien que d'y penser, Aomine du contenir un rire nerveux. Bon, bon, il aurait sûrement été moins à la fête après, quand sa mère lui aurait refait pour la ENIEME fois la leçon à propos du l'usage des préservatifs, en lui montrant comme les enfiler avec une banane comme SUPPORT PEDAGOGIQUE.

Ouais, des fois, il y avait de quoi être traumatisé quand même…

Aomine se demandait si toutes les mères étaient pareilles ou si c'était juste la sienne qui était étrange. Baaaah apparemment, à en croire Ken, les pères de famille n'étaient pas plus recommandables…

Ehhh mais… attends une minute, c'était pour CA que Ken venait de débander ? A cause du flingue ? Aomine eut presque pitié de lui. Pauvre bout'chou… Il lui caressa gentiment le bras pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Hey… va pas faire une syncope, hein ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ? De toute façon, ça craint rien, ma mère risque pas de nous surprendre, elle est au boulot là… »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Puisque je te le dis… Rien ne peut nous interrompre… »

Et cette fois, ce fut Aomine qui initia le baiser, avec une douceur dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux soyeux de son petit-ami et ce dernier répondit plus que volontairement à l'embrassade. Et tandis que les deux jeunes se perdaient à nouveau dans les méandres de la luxure avec un Aomine plus participatif qu'à l'accoutumé, le charme se rompit brutalement.

La faute à Ken qui appela Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. (et ne parle pas non plus de Voldemort !)

« Ghnnnn… Kojiro… »

OK. CASSAGE D'AMBIANCE DIRECT.

Aomine le repoussa fermement, mais sans s'énerver pour autant.

« … Rien ne POUVAIT nous interrompre, sauf CA ! »

« Da… Daiki, c'est parce que tu crois… ! »

Alors c'était comme ça ? Kagami ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que ce Hyuga lui vole Ken également ?

Pfffff… il aurait du s'en douter…

« Dégage de chez moi… ou je vais utiliser le flingue de ma mère et crois-moi, t'as vraiment pas envie d'avoir un deuxième trou de balle… »

SANS MAUVAIS JEU DE MOTS, EVIDEMMENT.

Et Ken ne se fit pas vraiment prier.

Après ce fâcheux incident, Aomine claqua bien la porte derrière son ex-petit copain et il se laissa glisser le long de la cloison... Putain... mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il était maudit ou quoi ? Ce Hyuga... jamais il ne lui foutrait la paix ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on les compare ? Ils ne se ressemblaient même pas... ! Merde... merde... il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux vers son torse.

Ca faisait un mal de chien... ravivant le souvenir de la déclaration de Kagami...

Et dans ce cas-là, normalement, il allait toujours ennuyer Momoi... Sauf que là... non seulement il était tard, mais en plus, la rose risquait de ne pas comprendre.

Or, il y avait UNE personne à Tokyo qui le pourrait ! Et sans réfléchir, Aomine se releva, attrapa sa veste et ses clés et il sortit à la hâte, sautant dans le premier bus nocturne qui passa...

* * *

….. Si on avait demandé à Shintaro Midorima comment il s'était retrouvé, vers une heure du matin, en train de consoler Aomine qui chialait dans son futon, il n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi répondre...

Mais une chose était sûre, cependant : cette situation le foutait terriblement mal à l'aise !

« Ma vie sexuelle est fiiiiiiiiiichue ! » Sanglotait le brun.

Et Midorima, bonnet de nuit sur la tête et pyjama de papy sur le dos se frottait les tempes d'un air contrit.

« Tu l'as déjà dit... »

Bon sang ! Mais quelle idée aussi d'habitude pile au dessus de la Bouche de l'Enfer de Sunnydale ! Comprenez par là que le pavillon des Midorima se situait à l'épicentre du pentagramme satanique formé par Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine/Momoi et Kagami. Parfois, Midorima regrettait de ne pas être allé faire ses études à Kyoto avec Akashi... au moins, ça lui aurait épargné de vivre à égale distance de toutes ces pleureuses et joueurs bizarroïdes...

Aomine était passé par sa fenêtre et à présent, il squattait son futon en serrant Kerosuke dans ses bras, comme un gamin de six ans qui est tombé dans la cour de récré et qui s'est erraflé la jambe. Sauf que pour Midorima, il n'était pas question de lui faire un bisou magique sur son bobo ! Mais il devait pourtant trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de la panthère au plus vite... parce qu'à ce rythme, soit elle allait inonder son matelas avec ses larmes, soit elle allait réveiller les parents et la petite sœur du vert !

Décidant qu'un peu de compassion ne ferait sans doute pas de mal, Midorima s'agenouilla près d'Aomine et il lui tapa un peu maladroitement dans le dos, espérant naïvement que son gros chagrin passe. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi Aomine était-il venu le voir LUI au juste ? N'avait-il pas des amis ? Comme Momoi, Sakurai, Kise ou Kuroko ? Bon... restons lucide : ces derniers temps, les cancers étaient souvent donnés derniers par Oha-Asa, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi ce boulet était tombé sur lui.

Midorima comprit donc qu'à cause de sa poisse, il avait hérité du « problème amoureux » d'Aomine, sans rien demandé, mais bon hein, pas de bol... Le souci était par contre qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour... enfin si, vaguement, mais ses connaissances étaient plus théoriques et scientifiques qu'autre chose et ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont Aomine avait besoin. Non, le brun souhaitait recevoir des conseils irrationnels... quelque chose dont quelqu'un comme Takao, cet imbécile de faucon, était capable. L'optimisme légendaire de Kise pourrait aider aussi. Quant à Kuroko, sa simple présence pour écouter suffirait sans doute.

Mais lui, il était dans l'impasse.

Désireux de sauver son lit et sa grenouille en peluche tout de même, Midorima fit l'extra-effort de tendre un mouchoir à Aomine, le trente septième pour être exact. Esquissant une moue dégoûtée lorsque le basané se moucha et jeta son méfait sur son lit, Midorima essaya de ne pas pensé à toutes les bactéries qui devaient être en train de danser la rumba dans son futon.

Non vraiment, ce n'était plus possible là... Il fallait qu'Aomine mette les voiles !

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Aomine... » Commença Midorima d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Vite ! Il devait trouver quelque chose de sensé MAIS compatissant à dire... Pas facile, en somme.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller dérang... je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas aller demander conseils à Momoi ? Je suis certain qu'elle est bien plus qualifiée que moi pour... »

« Nan... j'ai pas envie de la réveiller, la pauvre... »

Ah ok. Mais le réveiller LUI, apparemment, Aomine s'en balançait comme de son premier ballon de basket. Bien, bien, bon à savoir. Enfin, Midorima savait que la jeune fille était une sainte pour avoir la patience de supporter Aomine. Aussi, il accepta mentalement qu'elle aussi ait droit à un peu de répit, puisque c'était elle qui se coltinait quotidiennement le bleu d'habitude...

« Dis-moi au moins en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Merde, c'était presque trop gentil de sa part de dire cela... Aomine allait se douter de quelque chose.

… Non, ce fut même encore pire ! Parce que le bleu leva ses grands yeux de cocker mouillé vers lui et il se jeta dans ses bras. Avec sa force de colosse, il n'eut aucun mal à le plaquer au futon avec lui. Et voici comment Midorima se retrouva couvert des fluides corporels d'Aomine Daiki. Oh Seigneur ! Il bouillonnait de rage mais... ça allait se payer, tôt ou tard... !

« C'est terriiiiiiiiiiiiible Midoooooooooooooo ! Tout le monde se sert de moiiiiiiii ! Alors que tout le monde veut ce Kojirooooooo de mes deuuuuuuuuuuuux ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

« … Sûrement parce que lui, ne débarque pas chez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit en les empêchant de dormir... » Expliqua machinalement Midorima en fixant le plafond.

Il avait fait l'erreur de s'approcher trop près du prédateur et maintenant, il payait le prix de son outrecuidance. Aomine le tenait fort. Comme un doudou. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Grands Dieux...

« Mais de toute façon, de quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Je croyais que tu voulais rompre avec ce Wakashimazu ? »

Oh bon sang... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était parvenu à retenir cette histoire...

« C'est la faute à ta mère ! Pourquoi elle a dit que j'étais bitruchose ? »

« Bi-curieux. »

« Ouais ! Ce serait jamais arrivé sans elle et après Kagami m'aurait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait ! »

« Attends, QUOI ? »

Oups ! Il avait crié un peu trop fort... Mais le choc était tel que... cela pouvait se comprendre sans peine !

« Ouiii Kagami m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi dans la Grande Roue de l'Amouuuuuuuuur ! »

« Dans ce cas, fonce chez lui, aho ! Et cesse de me faire perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil ! »

« Mais tu comprends paaaaaaaas ! Ca c'était avvvaaaannnt ! » Renifla t-il avant de se moucher dans le pyjama de Midorima.

Le malheureux shooter se passa une main sur le visage, consterné. Ah oui, ça lui revenait à présent : il avait négligé un détail... AOMINE DAIKI ETAIT UN CRETIN PATENTE !

« Avant ? Avant quoi ? »

« Avant qu'il se mette avec Kojiroooooooooo ! »

Ah, oui.

Kojiro.

Encore.

Et toujours.

« D'ordinaire, je prône la non-violence, mais je ne serai pas contre aller t'aider à lui casser les tibias avec une batte de baseball, si tu me le demandais... »

« Ohhhhhh Midoooo je le savais que tu étais gentil en fait sous tes airs de coincé du cul ! »

« … Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu la dernière partie de ta phrase. Mettons cela sur le compte du choc post-traumatique engendré par la révélation des sentiments de Kagami.

« J'ai rien compris, mais d'accord ! T'es tellement intelligent ! »

« Si je l'étais vraiment, crois-moi, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser de toi, mais... une chose est sûre, si en revanche j'arrive à me débarrasser de ce Hyuga, je ne serai peut-être pas obligé de tirer un trait sur mes heures de sommeil réparatrices. »

Il soupira et se masse le front. Bon... alors réfléchissons... calmement... posément..

« Donc, Kagami était amoureux de toi avant ? Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. S'il est parvenu à éprouver des sentiments pour toi à un moment donné, cela signifie qu'il en est toujours capable. Certes, cela confirme ses préférences douteuses, mais, après tout, vous irez très bien ensemble... et peut-être qu'à vous deux réunis, vous pourriez espérer atteindre le Q.I. d'un castor. »

« Ohhh merci Mido ! »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment, crétin ! »

Nouveau soupir.

« Pour résumer, on peut avancer sans crainte que cette soirée n'était pas un total échec. Non seulement, tu as pu rompre avec Wakashimazu sans trop de heurt, mais en plus, tu as appris une nouvelle donnée capitale sur Kagami. Néanmoins, il subsiste toujours l'obstacle Hyuga. Et aussi le fait que Kagami te pense hétérosexuel. Parce que c'est surtout cela qui a du peser dans la balance, je crois. »

« Zzzzzzzz... »

« Aomine ? Oi ! Aomine ! »

Le vert se mit à le secouer, mais sans succès... Le brun avait un sommeil de plomb...

« Et bien, il y en a au moins un qui va réussir à dormir... »

* * *

 _« P-plus fort ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, je ne vais pas me casser en deux, alors vas-y, mets la gomme ! »_

 _C'était sa voix... Aomine la reconnut. C'était bizarre de s'entendre parler ainsi..._

 _Un léger rire familier dans sa tête._

 _Et derrière lui, une silhouette sombre et imposante._

 _En lui._

 _La voix dans sa tête lui parle._

 _Imayoshi._

 _« Bien-sûr mon pote, toi t'es pas fait en porcelaine, mais ton cul si, et même si tu utilises des litrons de lubrifiant, quand Seme-chan te fera la technique du « Pilonnage Anal Maximal », il va te déchirer comme tous les autres, c'est pourquoi on vous dit toujours d'y aller doucement, mais heyyyy nous sommes dans une fanfiction et je sais donc que non seulement vous n'utilisez pas assez de lubrifiant, mais qu'en plus il s'agit en vérité de la lotion inodore qui traîne sur ta table de chevet depuis des mois et dont tu te sers quand tu as envie de te tirer un peu sur la nouille. Mais mon garçon, tu oublies que tu es encore vierge et tu te croyais encore hétéro il y a dix minutes à peine. En plus, tu n'as jamais rien eu dans le fondement jusqu'ici, à part peut-être ce thermomètre que ta mère te mettait quand tu était petit et que tu avais de la fièvre. Alors, tu penses vraiment savoir ce qui va se passer si Seme-chan y va plus fort, gros malin... ? Je vais te le dire. Tu vas saigner. Tu vas pleurer. Il va flipper. Essayer d'arrêter. Et en plus, vous n'avez pas utilisé assez de lubrifiant, tu te souviens ? Et bien il va rester coincé. Maintenant, il panique et il renverse la lampe qui se trouve sur ton chevet à côté de la bouteille de lotion bon marché. La lampe se brise par terre. Il y a du verre cassé partout sur la moquette. Il se coupe la voûte plantaire sur un éclat de verre et maintenant, il saigne lui aussi. Il pleure. Tu pleures. Tu vas avoir un joli prolapsus ou, si tu es chanceux, une déchire anale. Et cerise sur le gâteau, l'ambulance ne sera pas là avant trente minutes. Alors, tu penses toujours pouvoir encaisser, bad boy ? »_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, trouvant que son fils prodige s'éternisait un peu trop sous la couette, ce qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas, Madame Midorima entra dans la chambre de son aîné et elle ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser passer le soleil...

…. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se retournant de trouver, collés-serré, les deux anciens joueurs des Teiko, encore profondément endormis.

Elle ne put contenir un éclat de rire franc, qui réveilla en sursaut Midorima.

« Mère ! Ce n'est... il ne s'agit pas de... ! » Articula t-il, paniqué en constatant qu'Aomine était toujours blotti contre lui tel un petit marcassin espiègle.

« Shintaro, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos du fait de lier des relations d'ordre intime avec les patients ? »

Près de lui, Aomine se débattait, semblant faire un cauchemar... Midorima le secoua un peu et par chance, cela suffit à faire émerger Aomine comme une princesse, comme si de rien n'était. Il se redressa et bâilla en s'étirant tel un gros chat. Puis, il se frotta les yeux et se tourna mollement vers Midorima.

« Hmm... y a quoi à bouffer ? »

« SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON LIT, ESPECE D'AUSTRALOPITHEQUE ARRIERE ! »

« Pas la peine de crier, oi ! » Répondit nonchalamment Aomine en se curant l'oreille avec son p'tit doigt. « Yo Doc' ! »

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. Tu as bien dormi ? » Répondit-elle, amusée.

« Ouais... par contre eux... ne lui dites pas hein, mais je crois que votre fils a eu un petit accident cette nuit, son matelas est tout trempé... »

« ABRUTI ! Je suis juste à côté de toi, j'entends tout ! Et de plus, mes draps sont mouillés uniquement parce que tu as pleuré dedans ! »

« LOL ok... »

« Tu prendras bien le petit-déjeuner avec nous, Aomine-kun ? »

« Et comment ! J'ai une de ces dalles ! »

« Parfait ! »

Et les deux intrus de sortir tranquillement de sa chambre, sans la moindre excuse, normal, quoi ! Midorima était fou de rage, parce qu'en plus, sa mère venait d'inviter le Demon à se joindre à eu pour le sacro-saint petit-déjeuner dominical...

* * *

La petite fille aux couettes émeraudes observait le garçon qui se trouvait assis face à elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien de lui, mais elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Hmm... où était-ce déjà ? Ah oui... sur les photos de classe de son frère, au collège... L'équipe de basketball !

« Shina, ce n'est pas correct de fixer quelqu'un de la sorte. » La réprimanda Maman.

Mais grand-frère lui, il était silencieux. Et l'inconnu dévorait.

Cela fit rire la fillette.

C'était rigolo, mais il risquait de s'étouffer, non ?

Mais soudainement Aniki tapa du poing sur la table.

« Assez ! Ferme la bouche quand tu mâches et fais moins de bruit, c'est grotesque ! »

« Quoi k'as un proklème, Quatre Jyeux ? » Répondit Aomine, les joues gonflées par la nourriture.

« Je déteste tes manières dignes d'un babouin ! »

« Répète un keu pour boiir ? » S'écria Aomine en se levant, près à lui foutre sur la tronche, malgré la présence de sa famille.

« Ahem... » Les interrompit la Doctoresse à la nuisette sexy, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

C'est qu'il était rare que les Midorima reçoivent de la visite, en dehors de Takao, le coéquipier de grand-frère... et la fillette concentrait davantage son attention sur Aomine que sur son bol de céréales.

« Aomine-kun, j'espère que tu comptes prendre tes responsabilités. Nous sommes une famille très traditionnaliste et d'habitude, nous n'autorisons pas les rapports sexuels avant le mariage, mais maintenant que le mal est fait, tu vas devoir assumer. » Déblatéra t-elle de but en blanc avant de se lever pour aller saisir le téléphone. « Le père de Shintaro était de garde hier soir, je n'ai pas encore pu lui raconter la nouvelle, mais je suis certaine qu'il sera d'accord avec moi et qu'il approuvera ma décision. Je vais l'appeler pour que nous puissions fixer une date de fiançailles au plus vite. Bien entendu, il faudra également que j'appelle ta maman pour fixer les modalités de la cérémonie, parce que Shintaro ne peut vivre dans le déshonneur trop longtemps. Il faut absolument régulariser votre situation ! » Plaisanta la brune. Mais sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle était MORTELLEMENT sérieuse !

Shina, qui n'était pas dupe du haut de ses huit ans, laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, horrifiée. Quant à Midorima, il était au bord de la syncope. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'Aomine que ce petit discours ne sembla pas déranger. Sans doute parce qu'avant treize heures sonnantes et trébuchantes, son cerveau n'est jamais parfaitement bien réveillé...

« Mère ! Il est hors de question que je... je me fourvoie avec cet homme des cavernes ! C'est absurde ! Comment pouvez penser un seul instant que je... même avec un bâton, je ne l'aurai pas laissé me toucher...» Protesta le principal concerné, dont le pyjama était toujours souillé des larmes et de la morve du brun pourtant... « Dis quelque chose toi ! » Exiga t-il en collant un coup de coude dans les cotes du coupable.

« Gnéééé mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'dise ? Hmm... tu sens bon... ? »

Non parce que ça en revanche, c'était la pure vérité ! Contrairement à lui, Shintaro Midorima était un fils de bonne famille et cela se sentait dans tous les sens du terme. Aussi bien dans ses manières que dans son hygiène corporelle irréprochable. Et il y avait quelque chose de très réconfortant dans le parfum que portait Midorima...

« Imbécile ! »

En face d'eux, la petite fille avait les yeux humides, semblant sur le point de pleurer.

« Bah bravo, regarde ça tronche de cake, tu vas faire chialer ta petite sœur à faire de hurler ! »

En fait, c'était surtout que Shina aurait préféré qu'un autre prétendant remporte la main de son frère. Quelqu'un ayant une vue de faucon par exemple...

« Tu... tu as une sœur Aomine-kun ? » Demanda faiblement la gamine, chouinant à moitié.

« Heu... nan, j'suis fils unique, pourquoi ? »

Pas de sœur, donc. Contrairement à Takao.

Ok, c'était décidé : Shina ne voulait pas d'Aomine comme beau-frère, rien que pour ce simple fait !

« Hey psssht tu sais que tu grand-frère dort avec un bonnet de nuit et un doudou ? »

« AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMIIIIIINNNEEEEEE ! »

* * *

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur (façon de parler, mais disons qu'au moins, Midorima n'essayer de tuer Aomine que trois fois, ce qui était finalement assez peu). Le vert parvint même à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de son extravagante génitrice. Aomine se demanda si toutes les mères étaient ainsi... car sa mère aussi en tenait une sacrée couche, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'humilier gentiment, mais gratuitement. Par contre, la petite sœur de Midorima était restée silencieuse après cela, lui jetant des regards particulièrement froids pour une raison qui lui échappait...

Baaaah c'était sûrement de famille ! Les Midorima et les Aomine ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre de toute évidence... enfin, Midorima était quand même été plutôt sympa hier... Aomine devait bien le reconnaître. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il lui avait donné le choix, s'invitant de force dans son futon, mais le Tsundere – dont Aomine n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche et qui n'avait rien demandé – s'était montré de bons conseils, faisant preuve du recul qu'on attendait de lui en pareilles circonstances. Il s'était montré calme et raisonné. Instinctivement, Aomine était allé le voir. En effet, le vert, en plus d'être quelqu'un de posé comme nous l'avons démontré, était déjà au courant de son « secret ». Et c'était même le seul.

Waow... jamais Aomine n'aurait pu imaginer que Midorima deviendrait son confident un jour.

C'était légèrement surréaliste.

Et même s'il se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir pu vider son sac auprès de quelqu'un au jugement impartial, Aomine souffrait toujours. C'était même encore pire à présent, avec le contrecoup... Il avait perdu Kagami, par sa propre négligence. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de percevoir les signaux envoyés dans sa direction par le tigre. A cause de cela, Hyuga lui avait soufflé sa place. Et l'As des Miracles s'en voulait...

Terriblement.

Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours en de pareilles circonstances.

Il rentra sagement à la maison, son sac sous le bras (et tiens... ? Il avait embarqué Kerosuke par erreur...), se glissa avec son laptop sous la couette, Hello-Kitty à sa droite, un pot de glace à la vanille à sa gauche et les groles puantes de Kagami pas très loin, prêt à regarder l'intégrale de...

« _Caaaaan youuuuu feeeeeel myyyyyyy heart beeeeaaaattt... ?_ » Commença à chanter Aomine, prit d'un besoin irrépressible d'accompagner le générique de _Yuri!On Ice !_

Pleurant comme un bébé, il espérait que cette série « feel good » allait lui remonter un peu le moral. C'était Sakurai qui lui avait prêté les DVD, il y a quelques mois (et Aomine avait « oublié » de les lui rendre) et si au départ, Aomine l'avait envoyé sur les roses « avec son truc de tapettes là », il devait bien avouer qu'il avait regardé le premier épisode le soir-même, avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Et la magie avait immédiatement opéré. Il s'était enfilé l'intégralité de la série en une soirée, bon, en même temps, il n'y avait que douze petits épisodes, mais... cela faisait longtemps que quelque chose n'avait pas su capter aussi rapidement l'attention du bleu.

« Naaaan Viktor, pourquoooaaaa t'as coupé tes si beaux cheveux ? »

Plantant sa cuillère dans la glace un peu fondue, il l'enfourna machinalement dans sa bouche.

Ayé.

Il comprenait ce que ressentaient toutes ces célibattantes trentenaires du genre Bridget Jones qui se réfugiaient dans la crème glacée pour trouver un peu de réconfort, à la suite d'une rupture douloureuse.

« Snif... Kagami... mon petit porc pané, mon katsudooon... pourquooooaaa... tu préfères ce clodooooooo ? »

Bizarrement, Aomine s'identifiait au héros de l'anime, Yuri Katsuki, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux bruns et qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu foi en leur sport à un moment donné. Et même si ce n'était pas pour les motifs, Aomine se sentait proche de lui. Et comme c'était également le cas pour tous les deux, un homme était alors entré dans leur vie misérable et leur avait rendu le sourire et l'amour de la compétition. Dans le cas de Yuri, c'était Viktor, qui était même devenu son coach, se muant peu à peu en intérêt amoureux pour le héros. Et bien pour lui, c'était pareil. Bon certes, Kagami ne s'était pas mis à l'entraîner, mais il lui avait redonné goût au basketball ! Et ça, c'était pas rien.

« Pfffffffffffffffffffff beuuuuhhh Kagaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

A la fin de série, les deux hommes décidaient de se marier si Yuri gagnait la médaille d'or et je ne vais pas vous spoiler l'issue de ce pari, mais Aomine retrouvait le cœur de midinette de ses quinze ans (heu...), fondant devant tant de bons sentiments et d'amour pur...

Il aurait tellement aimé que ça lui arrive, à lui... tsss... même des personnages de fiction étaient plus heureux que lui et...

« Poussiiiiiiiin, tu dors ? » Fit la voix tonitruante de sa mère, qui venait de rentrer de sa garde nocturne.

Vite, Aomine rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur et il sécha ses larmichettes. Sa mère entra et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer.

« Alors c'était bien hier soir ta sortie au parc d'attractions ? »

« Bouais, normal. J'suis pas tombé du grand-huit, quoi. »

« Encore heureux ! »

Dommage que ça ne soit pas arrivé à Hyuga non plus. Ca aurait été amusant qu'il se pète tous les membres...

« Au fait mon chéri, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais je ne serai pas là ce week-end. Je suis invitée dans un grand relais-château ! »

« Ah super. T'y vas avec tes collègues ? »

« Heu vouiiiiii toutafé ! » Mentit avec aplomb la mère du basané.

Mais atta une seconde, c'était GENIAL çaaaaaaaa ! Aomine avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'envie brusquement. Ca voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir inviter des gens et faire une fête pendant deux jours non stooop en l'absence du grand méchant loup ! D'ordinaire, sa mère ne s'absentait jamais pour une aussi longue période et c'était du pain béni pour lui, parce que c'était exaaactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il avait grand besoin de décompresser et de voir du monde !

« C'est cool ! Et tu pars quand ? » Demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas faire preuve de trop d'intérêt.

« Ce soir, vers dix-huit heures. On a pas mal de route à faire alors, on préfère partir tôt pour éviter les embouteillages. »

« Ah. Cool pour toi. »

« Ohhh Daiki, mon choupinet, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être séparé aussi longtemps de ta maman adorée... ça ira hein ? »

« Mais oui, t'en fais pas ! Bon... évidemment, tu vas me manquer mais... je devrais pouvoir survivre seul pendant quarante huit heures. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai en arrivant et tous les soirs ensuite ! Et je te laisserai de l'argent sur la table basse pour que tu puisses acheter de quoi manger. Oh et... tiens, ce sont des prospectus publicitaires pour des restaurants qui livrent à domicile en moins de quinze minutes. » Fit-elle en lui tendant des papiers.

« Ok, merci. Mais ça va aller tu sais, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi... amuse-toi et détends-toi surtout, c'est le principal ! » Sourit Aomine. « Tu le mérites ! Tu bosses tellement... »

Ah quel bon comédien ! La daronne n'allait y voir que du feu, incapable de résister au joli minois de son rejeton.

MWAHAHAHA TROP FACILE.

FINGER IN THE NOSE.

Sa mère lui frotta doucement les cheveux, lui retournant même son sourire.

« Owwww merci trésor ! Je savais que tu comprendrais que Maman a besoin de décompresser un peu ! Je te ramènerai un petit souvenir, promis ! »

A l'intérieur de lui, Aomine jubilait.

Mais à l'extérieur, il n'en laissait rien paraître.

C'était a plus grande force, lorsqu'il s'agissait de berner sa mère, il était passait maître dans cet art ancestral. Il faut dire qu'avec sa bouille d'ange, elle lui résistait très rarement. En un sens, il avait presque pitié d'elle...

« Tu seras sage, hein ? »

« Bien-sûr, M'man ! » Promit Aomine.

Promesse en l'air.

Parce que... dès que la jeune femme fut sortie de sa tanière pour ranger quelques courses, Aomine s'empressa de sauter sur son téléphone portable, faisant défiler les numéros jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait.

Non, tout bien réfléchi, il ne comptait pas organiser la fiesta du siècle. Trop peu subtile. Trop voyant. Les voisins risquaient de se plaindre du bruit et les flics pourraient débarquer pour tapage nocturne. Non, il avait une bien meilleure idée...

« Huhu... »

Enfin, il trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait et il lui envoya donc un SMS.

 _ **De : Moi**_

 _ **A 11h32**_

 _ **Hey salut, c'est Daiki, tu sais, le gars que tu as rencontré à « l'Arc-en-Ciel » ! Dis-moi, tu serais libre ce soir ? Ou ce week-end ? Ce serait cool que tu passes chez moi...**_

Ne dit-on pas que lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, la meilleure façon de se remettre de sa chute est de remonter le plus rapidement possible ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir Kagami pour le moment, mais pas question de se laisser abattre ! Il avait déjà versé trop de larmes pour ce satané tigre ! (remarquez comme Aomine peut être lunatique dans ses sentiments...) Et puis là, c'était l'occasion rêvée ! S'il la laissait filer, il n'avait plus qu'à rester puceau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Et ça, c'était hors de question !

La diode lumineuse de son téléphone clignota rapidement.

Une réponse, déjà.

 _ **De : Hitomi**_

 _ **A 11h34**_

 _ **Oui, je me souviens de toi beau gosse. Ca y est, tu as pu régler ton petit problème de panne ?**_

 _ **De : Moi**_

 _ **A 11h34**_

 _ **Ouep.**_

Oh il n'avait pas oublié ce malencontreux détail, bien loin s'en faut mais... disons que sa chère maman venait de lui fournir sans le savoir et sans le vouloir la solution à ce léger désagrément...

… Car parmi toutes les brochures publicitaires qu'elle lui avait remis, il n'y avait pas que des restaurants. Celle qu'Aomine tenait de sa main éveilla son attention, fort à propos.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une publicité mentionnant un magasin d'antiquités chinoises qui vantait, entre autres, les _« bienfaits ancestraux de la médecine chinoise à portée de toutes les bourses. Problèmes de sommeil, de fécondité et concentration, laissez-vous tenter par notre savoir ! Potions d'amour, filtre aphrodisiaques et herbes curatives sont à votre disposition en boutique. P.S. : nous réalisons également des clés-minutes et des cartes de visite. Ouvert tous les jours de 9h à 23h30. »_

C'ETAIT EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL LUI FALLAIT !

En buvant un remède pas du tout douteux, Aomine était persuadé que Daiki Junior pourrait ressusciter !

 _ **De : Hitomi**_

 _ **A 11h36**_

 _ **Hmm... tu m'intrigues là. C'est d'accord, envoie-moi ton adresse, je passerai ce soir vers 21h, ça te va ?**_

 **De : Moi**

 **A 11h36**

 _ **Tu ne le regretteras pas... Je vais tellement te casser tes jolies petites pattes arrières, que tu marcheras comme un cowboy pendant 10 jours.  
**_

 _ **De : Hitomi**_

 _ **A 11h37**_

 _ **Ahahaha, hâte de voir ça...**_

Oh, lui aussi, il avait hâte.

Et peut-être que, tant qu'il y était et vu que c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore tentée, il pourrait demander aux Chinois s'ils n'avaient pas un antidote contre les chagrins d'amour...

Histoire d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes ses sentiments pour Kagami...

* * *

 **Mon Diiiiiiiiiieu ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'entreprend Aomine se retourne toujours invariablement contre lui...?  
**

 **Ah mais oui ! Parce qu'une gitane vient de le maudire sur cinq générations !**

 **A propos, le petit délire sur "Aomine = Acteur de films X" vient d'un projet que j'ai et que j'espère bientôt pouvoir mettre en oeuvre dans une nouvelle fic... A suivre, donc...**

 **Scorpio no Caro et Vyersdra, si vous passez par là, je ne vous oublie pas ;) ! J'ai juste été débordée ces derniers temps, mais promis, je vais me trouver du temps pour vous deux !**

 **Je vous aime toutes et je vous dire... à un de ces jours !**

 **Comme d'habitude, menaces d'exécution et mots d'amour sont les bienvenus ! Ce chapitre fourmille de détails et grand porte-nawaaaak, alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer dessus ! Par exemple, comment se fait-il que Kise ait tout le temps une fille différente accrochée au bras? Et que va t-il se passer à la boutique chinoise pour Aomine ? Si vous avez quelques idées/Suppositions, surtout, dites-les moi en commentaires, c'est toujours amusant à lire... ^^ !**

 **ALORS LACHEZ-VOUS !**

 **A pluuuuuuuush' !**


	14. La Petite Boutique des Horreurs

**Salut les filles !**

 **CHAPITRE ANNIVERSAIRE AUJOURD'HUI !**

 **Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela fait déjà 1 an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction, qui ne devait compter que 2 ou 3 chapitres... et j'en suis au 14ème à présent ! Pour fêter cela comme il se doit, je me devais de marquer le coup avec un chapitre !**

 **C'est maintenant chose faite !**

 **J'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver l'inspiration, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette date ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous donnera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Si Akashi était l'« Empereur » et bien, de son côté, Aomine serait le « Roi ».

Oui mais, allez-vous me demander, le roi de quoi exactement ?

De la zone.

De la _Friendzone_ , même.

Sauf que ce soir, la donne allait changer...

Parce qu'il allait _le_ faire...

Enfin.

Coûte que coûte.

Il s'était même préparé psychologiquement. Dès que sa mère avait franchi la porte de l'appartement, Aomine s'était imposé une routine, un entraînement quasi-militaire en guise d'échauffement. D'abord, il avait sorti TOUS ses magazines de leurs cachettes. Y compris les mieux planqués et les plus anciens. Même ceux qui avaient carrément les pages collées entre elles suite à... quelques « séances » de _mano a mano_ avec Daiki Junior. Bref, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, je pense que vous voyez le topo !

Là, c'était du sérieux !

C'était la guerre !

Stop, on ne joue plus !

L'heure du grand test était arrivée !

Et donc, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Aomine s'était muni de ses... munitions les plus efficaces. Spéciales « gros calibres », comme le précisaient d'ailleurs les couvertures des ouvrages aux pages écornées et rapiécées. Puis, il était allé chercher une boîte de mouchoirs neuve et autant dire qu'Aomine devait consommer à lui seul la totalité de la production qui sortait de l'usine _Kleenex_ au Japon (non, ce chapitre n'est pas sponsorisé par la célèbre marque de mouchoirs, mais jamais l'envie leur prenait, je suis joignable par MP et ouverte à toute négociation...).

Il s'était ensuite installé dans son futon, jambes écartées, pantalon sur les chevilles, tel une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher. Parce que voyez vous, les toilettes n'était pas assez spacieuses à son goût... Rien ne valait le contact des draps sous ses doigts... ni un oreiller dans lequel mordre lorsque le plaisir se faisait trop intense... Pour finir, Aomine avait attrapé l'une de ses lectures philosophiques sur le sens de la VIE et il l'avait ouvert sur la double-page centrale qui... représentait une jolie fille nue sur une plage déserte. L'eau salée venait lécher son corps de gazelle et elle portait un ravissant... _piercing_ au mamelon droit. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle portait. Sans compter que la taille volumineuse de sa poitrine le rendait particulièrement visible/voyant.

Pour commencer, le bleu empoigna sa lame à la manière d'un escrimeur et il caressa les courbes de la sirène indécente du bout des doigts, avec sa main libre. Entamant des mouvements de pompe semblables à ceux d'un massage cardiaque, il tenta de prodiguer les premiers secours au muscle inerte pendant plusieurs minutes.

Mais rien à faire.

C'était l'électrocardiogramme plat.

D'aucuns vous diront qu'Aomine Daiki avait toujours été doué avec avec un ballon entre les mains. C'était comme s'il était né sur un terrain de basketball. Son corps avait toujours su quoi faire... se mouvant selon sa propre volonté, dribblant, esquivant les adversaires et tirant instinctivement vers le panier... C'était comme si le bleu connaissait toujours la trajectoire parfaite à donner à son ballon, sans avoir à la calculer, à la visualiser ou à la jauger.

Mais pour le reste...

Et bien, Aomine était loin d'être aussi adroit... Le basket était une seconde nature chez lui, mais même pour le sexe, les choses s'avéraient plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissaient. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs années pour connaître les réactions de son corps sur le bout des doigts et identifier tous ses points érogènes... .. Se donner du plaisir manuellement n'était pas quelque chose d'inné chez lui. Et autant dire que cet apprentissage de l'onanisme ne s'était pas fait uniquement dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

Après tout, on ne fait d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

Là, c'était exactement pareil.

Les jeux en solitaire n'étaient franchement pas le fort d'Aomine au départ. Ainsi, à l'aube de son treizième anniversaire, il s'était retrouvé exempté de matchs pendant plusieurs semaines... pas parce qu'il s'était malencontreusement blessé à l'entraînement, non, mais bien parce qu'il avait trop fait usage de son poignet pour d'autres types de panier... Résultat des courses : une belle foulure ! Il n'avait pas franchement revendiqué ce fait d'arme et il avait même caché la vérité à sa mère, ainsi qu'à ses coéquipiers. Surtout à ses coéquipiers. C'était déjà assez humiliant de devoir squatter le banc des remplaçants alors que les autres joueurs comptent sur vous, donc pas besoin d'en rajouter, merci bien. Heureusement à l'époque, Nijimura-senpai l'avait couvert. Autant dire que les choses se seraient passées trèèèèèès différemment si Akashi avait été capitaine, à ce moment-là...

Enfin bref, tout cela pour vous dire que, non, très clairement, Aomine Daiki n'était pas un dieu du sexe, contrairement à ce qu'il clamait. En réalité, il était même extrêmement pathétique dans ses tentatives d'apprentissage et s'en tenait finalement au bases du basique. Même un gamin maîtrisait sans doute mieux son engin que lui !

Oh et vous ai-je déjà parlé des cicatrices présentes sur Daiki Junior... ? Non... ? Ah... je croyais ! Alors, figurez-vous que...

… Mais je m'égare !

Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

Et j'en profiterai également pour vous raconter la rupture du frein d'Aomine...

Une histoire PASSIONNANTE ! Pleine de bravoure, de suspense et de douleur !

Sisi... je vous l'assure ! Vous allez adorer, parce que vous êtes des femmes et que, par conséquent, vous ignorez (tout comme moi, merci Seigneur...) à quel point ça fait horriblement mal !

Mais bref ! Revenons-en à notre mouton ! Ou plutôt, à notre bonobo en chaleur !

Tenant son T-shirt relevé à l'aide de ses dents, Aomine fouilla à l'aveugle sous son oreiller... à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas... puisqu'il s'agissait des... grolles de Kagami. Qui étaient les siennes auparavant. Vous suivez toujours... ?

Mais alors que va bien pouvoir faire le basané avec ? Les renifler ? Mettre sa kikoute dedans pour se faire du bien ?

Ah non hein ! Point de tout cela ici, je vous rassure immédiatement ! Aomine a déjà bien assez de fétichismes bizarres comme cela... Non, en fait, il se contenta de les garder près de lui, triturant un peu les lacets des innocents Jordan's pour se donner de l'inspiration. Il ferma les yeux et visualisa Kagami avec SES baskets au pied, sautant dans les airs... volant comme un ange au dessus d'eux, droit vers le panier pour déposer gracieusement le ballon dans son nid.

« Hmm... Kagami... »

D'habitude, ça suffisait. Preuve qu'Aomine était bien atteint...

Mais là, rien.

Rien de rien. Son dernier espoir ne suffisait pas à le faire hisser le pavillon noir. Alors même pas la peine de penser à se lancer à l'abordage du vaisseau « Hitomi » ce soir...

Ce qui lui confirma deux choses.

La première, c'est qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'aller à cette foutue boutique d'apothicaire chinois bizarroïde tout à l'heure. Peut-être trouverait-il là-bas de quoi lever les voiles et enfin sortir du port, après plusieurs jours coincé à quai.

Et la seconde, c'est qu'il était également très fatigué. Mais genre, plus que d'habitude, étant donné qu'il était déjà crevé en permanence...

Et dans ces cas-là... la meilleure chose à faire était encore de pioncer... pioncer et attendre que ça passe. Pioncer et reprendre des forces pour pouvoir assurer ce soir. Et pioncer pour l'énergie de traîner sa carcasse jusqu'à la fameuse boutique, surtout...

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il bascula en arrière dans son futon aux draps en désordre et ne sentant pas franchement la lessive. Il devrait peut-être les changer d'ailleurs avant l'arriver d'Hitomi, non ? Et planquer ses magazines cochons un peu mieux aussi... Naaaaaaan probablement pas. C'était une actrice de films pornos après tout, elle avait sûrement l'habitude de voir des trucs bien plus tendancieux au quotidien. Par contre, ne pas oublier d'aller acheter quelques capotes et également ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, ne serait franchement pas du luxe. Quoique... techniquement, il devait y encore y avoir les préservatifs que sa mère lui avait taxés, dans sa chambre. Mais la dernière fois qu'il était allé fouillé là-bas, ça avait failli mal tourner, donc bon, autant en racheter dans un distributeur en bas de la rue. Et prendre du lubrifiant aussi. Ca aide toujours. Et puis, ça fait « gars prévoyant ». Ouais, c'est bien, ça.

Du plat du pied, il bouta le magazine hors du lit et il serra les _shoes_ de Kagami contre son petit cœur triste. Sans oublier sa peluche _Hello Kitty_ , si gentiment gagnée POUR LUI par le tigre. Voilààà... là, il était bien... ! Il n'était que treize heures à peine, après tout... et d'habitude, le week-end, s'il n'avait pas un match à jouer, il émergeait rarement avant quinze heures.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de régler son réveil ou son téléphone pour le réveiller un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Aomine s'endormit presque instantanément, ses deux bébés dans les bras et sa limace pendant encore à l'air libre...

Direction le Pays de Morphée...

Dernièrement, Aomine se mettait à rêver dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Et cette fois n'y fit pas exception...

* * *

 _Un petit garçon court dans les bois._

 _C'est lui._

 _Il n'a que... quoi... ? Huit ou neuf ans à tout casser..._

 _Il se souvient de ce chapeau d'explorateur ridicule que sa mère le forçait à porter pour le protéger du soleil. Ce chapeau ridicule qui a un élastique à passer autour du cou pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Et Aomine court vite, alors ça arrive, parfois._

 _Satsuki se moque souvent de ce chapeau._

 _Elle le traite de bébé._

 _Alors un après-midi, prétextant lui montrer une nouvelle cachette super trop cool interdite aux filles, il en profite pour l'amener près de la rivière. Là où tous les jeunes se réunissent pour fumer et boire. Mais il les ignore cette fois-là. Et à ce moment précis, il attrape une grenouille et la pose sur la tête de la malheureuse jeune fille._

 _Satsuki crie, se débat et s'enfuit en courant._

 _Ahaha ! C'est trop drôle_

 _« Bien fait ! » Pense t-il, fier de sa vengeance._

 _A son tour de se moquer d'elle !_

 _Depuis, Satsuki, elle est fâchée. Alors elle ne veut plus venir jouer avec lui. Pas grave, il n'a pas besoin d'elle. En plus, elle n'aime pas trop s'aventurer dans les bois, parce qu'elle a peur de salir sa robe ou un truc comme ça. Une fois, elle est tombée et s'est esquinté le genou. Lui aussi, ça lui arrive souvent, là par exemple, il a deux beaux pansements sur les jambes. Et même un sur le nez. De toute façon, elle court pas assez vite Satsuki, alors c'est nul ! Il est toujours obligé de l'attendre, quand elle l'accompagne._

 _Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Hihi ! Il a même ramené son épuisette pour pêcher des écrevisses. Un grand du collège lui a même montré où en trouver la dernière fois, c'est juste à côté du coin aux grenouilles ! Peut-être qu'il ira tout à l'heure ? En tous cas, pour le moment, il court droit devant lui, sans jamais quitter le sentier. Il paraît que les grands ont découvert un truc trooooooop cool ! Daiki ne sait pas trop de quoi il s'agit, mais il court... et court encore !_

 _« C'est tout droit ! » Lui a dit celui qui porte des lunettes._

 _Il fonce, il sent le vent dans ses cheveux courts._

 _Ca fait du bien... Il se sent libre._

 _Et soudain, il l'aperçoit, au bout du chemin..._

 _Jamais il n'avait vu cela auparavant..._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Méfiant, Daiki contourne le petit muret de grosses pierres rondes, disposées en forme de cercle. Il se penche en avant, se penche encore... Hmm... Il y a cet immense trou. Mais il ne voit rien au fond... Peut-être n'y a t-il pas de fond ?_

 _C'est bizarre ce truc..._

 _Daiki plisse les yeux, puis recule. Il regarde autour de lui et...tiens ? Oui, ça pourrait marcher... Alors il prend une bouteille de bière vide qui traînait à ses pieds et il la jette de toute ses forces dans le grand trou._

 _Il tend l'oreille et entend le verre se briser en se fracassant en bas. Oh ! C'est drôle ce bruit ! Attends, attends... et maintenant ? Il envoie un bâton subir le même sort. Le bruit est moins fort. Et si... ?_

 _Daiki fonce chercher des munitions._

 _Il prend des cailloux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Il les lâche tous en même temps. Plouf ! Plif ! Plof ! Hmm... il doit y avoir de l'eau tout en bas. C'est un puits ? Oui ! Il y a une corde reliée à une barre ! Daiki tire dessus pour remonter ce qui s'y trouve. Un seau ? D'accord ! Mais pas d'eau dedans, pourquoi ? Il y a plein de bouteilles d'alcool encore pleines. Elles sont toutes froides, malgré la chaleur du soleil qui tape au dessus de lui. Ah d'accord ! Il doit faire bien frais dans ce trou...et les grands le savent ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait apporter des glaces et les cacher ici la prochaine fois !_

 _Le grand à lunettes avait raison !_

 _C'est cool comme endroit ! Trop cool pour le montrer à Satsuki !_

 _« Aucune fille n'est autorisée à venir ici. » Lui a t-on dit._

 _Ben oui... les filles c'est nul... ça fait rien que pleurer et ça se fait tout le temps mal ! Lui, il n'a même pas versé une seule larme quand il s'est blessé les jambes dans des ronces ! Bon d'accord... en vrai, il a pleuré un peu... mais juste cinq minutes ! Pas plus !_

 _Alors il revient... et revient encore... jour après jour, tout l'été. A chaque fois avec quelque chose à jeter. Parce que ça fait des sons différent à chaque fois ! Et puis les grands, ils disent que si tu fais des offrandes au puits, ton âme sœur apparaîtra au fond un jour... Mais Daiki, il ne voit que du noir pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'âme sœur ? C'est quoi une âme sœur, d'abord ? Il ne sait pas trop... quand il a posé la question aux grands, ils ont ri. Et quand il a demandé à Maman, elle a répondu qu'il « comprendrait quand il sera plus grand ! » Grrrr... Maman lui répond souvent comme ça quand il pose trop de questions... c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a la flem' de lui expliquer !Mais du coup, ça lui donne encore plus envie d'être grand maintenant ! Comme ça, il pourra jouer avec les autres garçons et il saura plein de trucs d'adulte !_

 _Puis l'été passe..._

 _Et les années passent..._

… _Daiki se rend de moins en moins souvent au puits..._

 _Et un jour, il finit par oublier son existence..._

 _Comme tout le monde..._

 _Il joue au basket. Il entre au collège._

 _Il joue contre Inoue en finale._

 _Il est heureux, jamais il n'avait été aussi excité !_

 _Mais... le match se passe mal. Tout est trop facile pour lui... Inoue est brisé. D'ailleurs, Daiki entend un bruit de verre qui éclate lorsqu'il passe près de lui... Ca lui rappelle le puits... Le puits qui avale les objets qu'on lui jette... Le puits qui avale... tout..._

Même la douleur que Daiki ressent à ce moment-là ?

 _De rage, le soir, il se rend dans les bois et il jette son ballon de basket dans ce gouffre._

 _Il ne veut plus le voir._

 _Il ne veut plus se voir non plus._

 _Mais les choses ne s'arrangent pas..._

 _Aomine est fatigué._

 _Aomine n'aime plus le basket._

 _Il voudrait disparaître comme ce ballon._

 _Et si c'était la solution ?_

 _Pendant la chute il serait libre...et ensuite, quand il s'écraserait tout à fond... quel bruit ferait son corps en heurtant la surface dure ?_

 _Alors Aomine se rend au puits. Il a pris sa décision._

 _Il veut que ça s'arrête, vite._

 _Mais lorsqu'il arrive, le puits est scellé par une dalle de béton._

 _Merde... sa souffrance va continuer, alors ? Il n'a même pas droit à son repos..._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Le sort s'acharne contre lui._

 _Il s'endort là. Il se sent bien. Il ne suffoque même pas. Il a l'impression d'être dans la Zone... Sous l'eau, son corps noyé dans cet endroit sombre... avec des bulles qui virevoltent autour de lui. Et le silence... le silence... qui le rassure. Est-il mort ? Non... il rêve simplement. Et la porte s'ouvre... et derrière se tiennent Kuroko et Momoi... dans le puits et... au fond... il y a cette crinière rouge... Eclatante même dans l'obscurité. Le garçon sourit et lui tend la main. Aomine la saisit... il sent qu'on le tire vers la surface. La chaleur brûle sa peau. Non... il ne veut pas partir... le vrai monde est si effrayant... Ici, tout est facile. Au fond du trou. Dans le gouffre... Mais il ne veut pas lâcher cette main si douce..._

 _Et soudainement, il ouvre les yeux._

 _Le ciel est d'un bleu insolent._

 _« Kagami... »_

 _Il est temps. Temps d'en finir._

 _Il doit retourner l'affronter._

 _Son rival, son sauveur..._

 _Son âme sœur._

* * *

Aomine se réveilla également dans la réalité.

Bordel... ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve...

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il se redressa et bâilla comme un gros chat, avant de se masser un peu la nuque.

Merde, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il voyait le soleil se coucher à travers les lattes de son store.

 _Putain..._

Il avait la marque de la semelle gauche de Kagami imprégnée sur sa joue et... il avait bavé sur _Hello Kitty_ dans son sommeil ! Et en plus, Daiki Junior pionçait toujours, de son côté ! Se levant en un temps record, Aomine remit son froc en quatrième vitesse, puis il choppa clés et sous-sous, direction le MONDE EXTERIEUR WAOOUUHH !

Son téléphone indiquait 19h30 ! Génial ! Hitomi arrivait à 21h et il n'avait ni mangé, ni trouvé de solution pour Daiki Junior. Heureusement, il bossait actuellement sur le dernier point. Il fonça donc jusqu'à la boutique, en petites foulées. Parce que, par chance, l'apothicaire/herboriste/ouchépakwa se trouvait juste en bas de sa rue. Bien pratique quand même. (la magie de la _fanfiction_ , mesdames !) Sur le chemin il reçut un charmant SMS de sa petite môman qui lui demandait s'il avait déjà mangé et ce qu'il avait fait de la journée. Il lui répondit rapidement que tout allait bien et elle l'informa qu'elle était bien arrivée, de son côté. Oh et apparemment elle avait, selon ses propres mots « les fesses en compote. » Baaaaaaaah c'était ça de rester assise pendant des heures dans le train ! Alors ça ne choqua, ni n'interpella le brun plus que cela. Alors que clairement, les jolis sièges rembourrés du _Shinkansen_ n'avaient RIEN à voir avec l'état rectal de Maman!Mine... Mais je laisse bien entendu tout cela à votre imagination perverse ! ^^

Heureusement, Aomine n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver la fameuse boutique. Il faut dire qu'elle jurait un peu dans le quartier moderne de _Shinjuku_ , nichée entre un immense immeuble coloré et un... _love hôtel_ sordide. Le magasin était minuscule et il semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre époque, comme s'il venait de prendre une machine à remonter le temps. Et alors qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à entrer dans ce musée du _kitch_ peu avenant, une voix familière l'appela :

« Oh ! Mais tu es le garçon de la fête foraine ! »

Aomine se figea un moment, avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice, qui n'était autre qu'une belle blonde aux cheveux longs et raides. Elle portait un bandeau violet autour de la tête et ses grands yeux expressifs fixaient Aomine avec intérêt.

« Heu... on s'connaît ? » Fit le brun, décidément pas très physionomiste, même avec les jolies filles.

La jeune femme était assise devant une simple table pliable en bois en guise de _stand._ Plutôt minable. Mais ce qui mit finalement la puce à l'oreille d'Aomine furent les objets disposés sur l'étalage. Une boule de cristal, des cierges et quelques cartes. Sûrement un jeu de Tarot.

!

Oh ! Bon sang ! La voyante ! La bohémienne qui lui avait prédit une carrière d'acteur porno !

Que faisait-elle là ? Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la recroiser...

Comme Tokyo était petit ! Et l'univers de la _fanfiction_ bien arrangeant !

« Je m'appelle Chikaya Mifune. Je lis l'avenir dans les cartes. »

Oui, c'était logique pour une diseuse de bonne aventure, mais bon, c'est vrai que la dernière fois, elle ne s'était pas vraiment présentée...

« C'est ici que se trouve mon bureau habituel. Je travaille quatre soirs de la semaine à _Shinjuku_. »

« Heu... ton bureau ? Tu veux dire, ici, dans la rue ? »

« Oui ! »

… Hey bah bonjour l'intimité ! Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients, si tous les passants pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle racontait aux chalands ! Aomine n'était pas certain que cette stratégie soit judicieuse... mais bon, il n'était pas là pour lui faire un cours d'économie... Ce serait assez malvenu de sa part, lui qui était toujours fauché comme les blés et donc obligé d'emprunter à droite à gauche, sans jamais parvenir à rembourser ses diverses dettes...

« Ah heu... ok, cool... Bref, c'était sympa de te revoir ! J'dois y aller, à plus ! »

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas refusé une conversation avec une si jolie pépette, mais là, le temps jouait contre lui et celle-là, elle le faisait vraiment FLIPPER ! Non mais, comme si Kagami était assez intelligent pour devenir Président ! C'est qu'ils se font élire ces gens-là ! Et le peuple n'était quand même pas con au point de voter pour un mec encore plus stupide qu'eux et... non, non oubliez ce que je viens de dire, ok ?

Mais bref, là n'était pas la question ! Aomine n'avait tout de même aucune envie de papoter avec elle ! Cette nana était du genre bizarre... avec ses délires mystiques et bien qu'Aomine n'y croit absolument pas, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise avec les machins surnaturels ! Ca, c'était le domaine de Midorima ! Ou de Kuroko, à la limite ! Parce qu'en tant que fantôme, ou du moins, en tant qu'Homme Invisible, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre des malédictions et autres sortilèges ! Ca devait lui glisser dessus ! Immunité Présidentielle ! (quelle transition, z'avez vu ?)

« Quoi, tu veux déjà me fausser compagnie ? » S'indigna t-elle.

« Désolé, mais j'suis pressé ! »

Mais la blonde n'allait pas lâcher son pigeon aussi vite. Elle fit mine de se concentrer intensément pour trouver de quoi le retenir et...

« Ah... je vois ! Je prédis que tu dois te rendre dans cette boutique chinoise ! Ahhh ! Alors, tu vois, ça t'impressionne, hein ? »

« … Heu... en même temps, c'est pas difficile à deviner, c'est le seul truc ouvert et j'suis pile devant la porte là... »

« Tu pourrais très bien... être sorti de la boutique ! »

« Sérieusement ? Et genre, tu m'aurais pas vu entrer avant ? »

Grand silence.

Aomine secoua rapidement la tête.

« Nan mais... j'me ferai plus avoir. Cherche pas d'argument, cherche pas à me convaincre, épargne-nous ton petit numéro. Toi et moi on vaut mieux que ça. Et on l'sait tous les deux. »

« Oh... c'est toi qui vois, hein... Moi, je voulais juste te mettre en garde pour ton propre bien. J'ai rien à gagner, tu sais... Vu que j't'ai déjà maudit hier... »

Enfin... rien à y gagner, c'était vite dit ! Puisque...

« Ouais bah d'ailleurs, à ce sujet... Pas que j'y crois ou quoi que ce soit mais... ce serait sympa si tu pouvais genre... lever la malédiction et tout ça. Ca me rendrait vachement service. »

« D'accord. Donne-moi 100.000 yens en échange ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais ça fait heu... » Il compta sur ses doigts pour être sûr... « … Cinq fois plus que la somme que tu m'as demandée hier ! »

« Les temps sont durs et les taux d'intérêts grimpent sans cesse. Si tu reviens me demander la même chose dans quelques jours, il se peut que je te demande 500.000 yens la prochaine fois ! »

Haaaaaan la salo-... ! Une vraie banquière de _Wall Street_ , en fait sous ses airs de souillon !

« Crois-moi, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur... »

« Bah fallait pas m'maudire, alors dans ce cas ! »

« … Mais il faut bien que je pense à ma retraite. J'aimerai m'acheter une villa à Okinawa ! »

« Rien que ça... et donc, ton truc, c'est de dépouiller les pauvres lycéens qui vivent encore aux crochets de leurs parents... »

« Je ponctionne aussi les hommes d'affaire, mais les lycéens ont moins de scrupules à lâcher le fric, puisque ce n'est pas le leur, mais celui de leurs parents, la plupart du temps. »

« T'auras pas un centime de ma part, en tous cas. Tu t'es vraiment attaqué à la mauvaise personne, parce que j'ai pas un rond ahaha ! »

« Pas grave. Fais un emprunt. » Sourit-elle innocemment.

« Pfff... c'est mooort... même mes potes veulent plus rien me prêter... quant à ma mère, faut pas y compter ! »

« Va voir ta banque. »

« Impossible. J'suis déjà interdit bancaire, alors que j'suis même pas encore majeur. »

Grrr... le visage de la blonde si charmante se décomposa, laissant apparaître ses vraies couleurs.

« Vends ton corps, alors ! Il y a plein d'établissements de ce style ici. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Espèce de cougar ! »

A ce stade, l'auteure a failli sortir une blague douteuse sur Brigitte Macron, mais tout le monde en fait déjà, donc ça a perdu son charme.

« Héééé ! Je n'ai que 22 ans ! »

… Soit à peu près l'âge d'Hitomi.

Mais c'était COMPLETEMENT différent !

« J'croyais que les nanas ne parlaient jamais de leur âge. » Lui signala Aomine avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique pour entrer.

« Non, tu confonds avec leur poids, idiot ! »

« Ouais, ouais, ok, d'accord ! Bref, à un de ces quatre ! »

Et il l'ignora. En toute honnêteté, Aomine était très doué pour cela. Ce talent s'avérait particulièrement efficace quand il s'agissait de se taper une sieste n'importe où. Ou pour faire semblant d'écouter Momoi et ses histoires de fille... En tous cas, le brun avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps à faire la causette avec Chikaya.

Il entra donc pour de bon cette fois dans l'officine. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'intérieur était au moins aussi vieillot que l'extérieur, si ce n'est même plus. La boutique était si basse de plafond et encombrée au sol qu'Aomine dut se baisser et avancer le dos courber parmi les piles de livres et les étagères poussiéreuses encombrées de bocaux et autres boites. Un véritable capharnaüm ! Il pouvait même entendre non loin de lui, mais sans parvenir à en déterminer la localisation, les cris gutturaux d'un perroquet ou d'un volatile énervé. L'air était saturé de fumée... ça sentait l'encens mais aussi le tabac bon marché. Difficile de se repérer dans ces conditions et Aomine avança à taton jusqu'au comptoir qu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer, tant la pièce était sombre. La faute également à la vitrine mal lavée, qui ne permettait pas à la lumière extérieure de passer...

Mais arrêtons-nous là quelques instants, si vous le voulez bien, et abandonnons temporairement Aomine !

… Oui, je sais, ceci est l'ellipse la plus _cheap_ et la moins discrète au monde, mais hey, on fait avec les moyens qu'on a !

* * *

Car pendant ce temps, quelque part dans Tokyo...

Un jeune homme venait de recevoir sur sa boîte mails quelques photos compromettantes de la part de l'un de ses amis. Bien qu'« ami » soit finalement un grand mot pour décrire ses rapports avec Kise Ryota...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kuroko Tetsuya fit défiler les fameuses photos sur l'écran de son P.C., d'un air pensif. Il prit une gorgée de son _milkshake_ à la vanille favori et il fit rouler la molette de sa souris sous son index. Hmm...

L'adolescent souffrait de ce que le Docteur Aizawa – pardon, Madame Midorima – aurait sans doute qualifié de « syndrome du sauveur ». De toute façon, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, tous les membres de la fameuse Génération des Miracles traînaient chacun leur lot de casseroles et mériteraient une bonne psychanalyse. Dans le cas de Kuroko, on pouvait mettre en lumière (ce qui est plutôt ironique, pour une ombre...) sa propension à toujours vouloir aider les autres, parfois à son propre détriment.

Il était temps de reformer la célèbre Génération des Miracles, crainte et respectée de tous. Mais en l'amputant d'un de ses membres, puisqu'il était le principal concerné par cette opération. Et le but n'était bien entendu pas de jouer au basket ici. Une véritable réunion de crise DEVAIT lieu, eu égard aux récents événements survenus ces derniers jours. Kuroko commença donc par envoyer un SMS à chacun de ses amis en leur demandant de se connecter sur le salon privé qu'il créa et qu'il baptisa...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ « Opération AhoBakaKiss », tu es sûr de toi, Kurokocchi ? Ca sonne bizarre comme nom pour un groupe de conversation...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Kise-kun, nous ne devons pas utiliser nos véritables identités sur ce tchat. Alors tu dois t'adresser à chacun de nous par son pseudo.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Gnaaaaaaaa mais comment on va savoir qui est qui ? On risque de se mélanger les pinceaux !

 _ **Midorima :**_ Pourquoi utiliser des pseudonymes ? De toute façon, on devine très bien qui est qui... c'est ridicule.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ C'est la règle du groupe de conversation. Nous devons rester anonymes.

 _ **Midorima :**_ Akashi, tu es là, toi aussi ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Midorima-kun, il est interdit de s'interpeller par nos noms civils. Nous devons préserver nos identités. Choisis un pseudonyme.

 _ **Midorima :**_ Mais c'est stupide ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce groupe de conversation privé ? Est-ce qu'on prépare un coup d'Etat ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Dépêche-toi de choisir, Midorima-kun... Ou nous serons obligés de t'attribuer un pseudonyme par défaut.

 _ **4Yeux :**_ Mais... ARGH qui a fait ça ? Qu'il se dénonce immédiatement ! C'est toi, Takao ?!

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ J'ai effectivement envoyé une invitation à Takao-kun, mais il n'était pas connecté. Il viendra peut-être plus tard.

 _ **4Yeux :**_ Kuroko ! CHANGE IMMEDIATEMENT MON PSEUDONYME !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ J'ai faim... on peut se dépêcher pour que je puisse aller manger ?

 _ **Homme_Carotte :**_ Tu as TOUT LE TEMPS faim ! AAAAHHH KUROKOOO ! ARRETE CA !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ C'est toi qui m'as demandé de changer ton pseudonyme, Midorima-kun. Assume. Et si tu continues avec ton usage abusif des majuscules, tu vas te faire /BAN.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ CandyMan, tu n'as qu'à manger devant ton ordinateur.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Oh bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Merci The Emperor, tu es très gentil.

 ** _CandyMan est actuellement « parti chercher des chips »_**

 _ **Homme_Carotte :**_ …. On en a encore pour trois bonnes heures, à attendre qu'il revienne alors...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Le temps qu'il se décide entre toutes les saveurs disponibles...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ S'il ne se perd pas en route...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ On devrait commencer sans lui, je lui ferai un résumé de nos échanges plus tard.

 _ **TheANAL :**_ Fiiioouuu ! Désolée du retard, j'étais en train de rentrer des données sur mon ordinateur, j'ai raté quelque chose ? ^_^

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Momoi-san, ton pseudo...

 _ **TheANAL :**_ HYAAAAAAAA ! Mais... je te jure que j'avais écrit « TheANALYST » ! Pourquoi ça ressort comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas ! Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Bon, puisqu'à présent nous sommes tous au complet avec l'arrivée de Momoi-san, je propose que nous commencions notre _meeting._

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Ahhh c'est mieux comme ça ! Merci Tetsu-kun !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Il faut s'appeler par nos pseudonymes, Peach Girl.

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Oh pardon, pardon ! ^^''

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Attendez deux secondes... C'est Momocchi « Peach Girl » ?

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ Bien-sûr, qui d'autre, imbécile !?

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Gnaaa j'arrive pas à suivre, je suis largué moi avec tous ces noms ! Et en plus, Midorimacchi n'arrête pas de changer de pseudo pour m'embrouiller encore plus ! Ouiiiin !

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! Quelqu'un s'amuse à le changer à mes dépends !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Tu n'as qu'à noter chaque pseudonyme et la nom de la personne à qui il correspond une feuille, NoticeMeSenpai.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Waaaah super idée ! Merci The Emperor ! Heu... t'es qui, au fait ?

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ NON MAIS TU POSES SERIEUSEMENT LA QUESTION ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Midorima-kun, MAJUSCULES. Dernier avertissement.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Vous êtes méchants aussi à choisir des pseudonymes aussi compliqués ! T_T Je suis sûr que vous le faites exprès parce que vous m'aimez pas !

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ Bon, on peut commencer ? J'ai un contrôle de maths à réviser, moi, je vous signale !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Oui, commençons pour que Midorima-kun puisse enfin aller se masturber en paix.

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ QUOI !?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Madame-Irma, nous savons tous que « _contrôle de maths_ », c'est le mot de code que tu utilises pour...

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ Mais n'importe quoi ! Akashi, je n'arrive pas à croire que toi aussi tu mettes à colporter de telles calomnies !

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Ohhh alors The Emperor, c'est Akashicchi ! Je l'aurai jamais deviné, merci Midorimacchi !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Kise-kun, PSEUDONYMES. Dernier avertissement.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ J'ai raté quelques chose pendant que j'étais _AFK_ ?

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ CandyMan, tu parles comme un vrai geek ! ^^

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Ca veut dire quoi « _AFK_ », c'est encore un pseudonyme compliqué ?

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Non, ça signifie « _Away From Keyboard_ ». En gros la personne qui dit ça nous prévient qu'elle n'est plus devant son ordinateur.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Ohhh d'accord !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Bien, puisque cette fois nous sommes enfin tous réunis et que nous n'attendons plus personne, Phantom Thief, je t'autorise à prendre la parole.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Merci. Donc, si je vous ai réunis sur ce groupe de conversation privé répondant au doux nom d' « AhoBakaKiss », c'est pour vous informer de la gravité de la situation...

Kuroko leur envoya alors un fichier partagé commun. Il s'agissait des photos prises par Kise, ainsi que quelques mails et SMS échangés avec Aomine-kun par lesquels il lui réclamait des photos de Kagami en tenue d'Adam, justement.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je crois que des preuves accablantes sont bien plus parlantes qu'une explication, alors je vous invite à les consulter.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oh... intéressant...je me demande comment la situation va évoluer...

 _ **Peach Girl**_ **:** OMG Dai-chan ! J'le crois pas !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Alors Mine-chin est amoureux de Kaga-chin ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va devoir lui offrir des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin ?

 _ **Peach Girl**_ **:** Je suis TELLEMENT choquée ! Jamais je n'aurai cru ça de lui ! Lui qui répète à l'envi qu'il n'aime que les gros seins !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Je sais que tout ceci est difficile à croire et pourtant, je vous en conjure, c'est bel et bien la vérité. NoticeMeSenpai et moi-même avions nos suspicions depuis quelques semaines et hier, nos craintes se sont confirmées. J'imagine que vos convictions personnelles s'en trouvent profondément ébranlées et que jamais rien ne sera plus pareil à présent. Mais il nous appartient de regarder le monde avec un œil nouveau !

 _ **Peach Girl**_ **:** Olalalala j'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas vu venir avant ! Quoique... maintenant que j'y pense, je suppose qu'il y avait effectivement quelques signes précurseurs abondants en ce sens.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Vraiment ?

 _ **Peach Girl**_ **:** Dai-chan était devenu très protecteur de Kagamin dernièrement. Rien que pendant notre sortie en boîte de nuit, il s'est montré très possessif. Sans parler du fait qu'il a complètement recalé Yukari-chan lors du rendez-vous galant que je lui avais organisé exprès. Je m'étais pourtant assurée qu'elle réponde à un maximum de critères pour plaire à Dai-chan...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je vois. Cela explique effectivement pas mal de changements comportementaux assez obscurs jusqu'ici.

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ En plus, Dai-chan est extrêmement jaloux de Hyuga-kun... dire que c'est moi qui l'ai présenté à Kagamin ! Si j'avais su ! Olalala... je me sens tellement coupable, tout est de ma faute ! Dire que je n'ai rien vu !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Les sentiments qu'Aomine nourrit pour Kagami expliquent également l'érection qu'il avait sur l'affiche de publicité pour cette marque de maillots de bain.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Waoooouh O_o tu as vraiment remarqué ça, The Emperor !?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Je n'ai strictement aucun mérite, il faut dire que c'est assez flagrant.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ouep. Ca saute aux yeux, c'est le cas de le dire. Au début, quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai même cru que Mine-chin avait caché un Maiubo géant dans son slip et puis Muro-chin m'a expliqué que non. C'est nul.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Himuro-san aussi a vu cette campagne de publicité ? Il doit être au courant alors...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Je crois que oui.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Dans ce cas, il faudra que je pense à l'inviter lors de notre prochaine réunion.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Héé tu ne dis plus rien Midori... heu... Madame-Irma ?

 _ **Madame-Irma :**_ …

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre « ... » pour faire comme si tu ne disais rien.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ C'est parce qu'il n'avait sans doute rien remarqué d'étrange, alors il a honte. Comme avec Momo-chin, lorsqu'elle essayait de séduire Kuro-chin.

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Heeeeeeyy ! On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, d'accord ?

Pour être franc, Midorima n'en menait pas large derrière son écran. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Devait-il... leur parler des visites d'Aomine ? Devait-il vendre le pot aux roses ou au contraire garder le secret ? Il n'avait rien promis à Aomine, mais d'un autre côté, tout révéler aux autres risquait d'être préjudiciable pour lui. Non seulement parce qu'ils risquaient de lui reprocher son silence, mais en plus, parce qu'ensuite, Aomine chercherait sans doute à se venger.

Et puis, ça ne se faisait pas. Le brun lui avait raconté un secret, certes, pas de gaieté de cœur ou par confiance, mais les faits étaient bien là. Il était devenu, malgré lui, le garant, le gardien du secret d'Aomine... et la loyauté naturelle de Midorima lui interdisait de tout divulguer. Car il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais en réalité, Midorima était un garçon très sensible et amical. Trahir Aomine lui posait donc un énorme cas de conscience.

Alors pour éviter de lâcher une information cruciale, le vert décida de se déconnecter...

 ** _Madame-Irma a quitté le Salon « AhoBakaKiss »_**

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Il est peut-être parti consulter son horoscope ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Faire caca ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Ou se masturber.

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Hyaaaaaaaa c'est dégoûtant ! En fait Midorin ne vaut pas mieux que Dai-chan ! Il me déçoit !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de lui pour lancer l'opération « AhoBakaKiss ». Notre objectif est qu'Aomine-kun puisse conquérir Kagami-kun. Je propose que nous fassions un pacte et que nous promettions de nous consacrer à sauver la vie amoureuse et sexuelle pathétique d'Aomine-kun. Car sans nous, jamais il ne parviendra à se déclarer et il finira célibataire ET puceau avec une horde de chats qui squattera son minable studio puant. Nous sommes ses derniers espoirs.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Tu as raison, nous sommes ses amis et c'est notre devoir de l'aider. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Moi personnellement, je m'en fiche...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Si seulement Kagamicchi partageait les mêmes sentiments à l'égard d'Aominecchi ! Ce serait bien plus facile !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Ne désespérons pas. Nous savons déjà que Kagami est homosexuel, c'est déjà un bon début.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Oui, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'Aomine-kun.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Et pourquoi pas ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Parce qu'il s'agit d'Aomine-kun, justement.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Han ouais, je suppose que tu as raison... Ca risque d'être compliqué !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ce n'est pas gentil d'insulter Mine-chin alors qu'il n'est même pas là pour se défendre. Moi je l'aime bien. Il me donnait toujours ses yôkans à la cantine.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Tu sortirais avec lui, si tu étais gay Candyman ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Non mais ça va pas la tête et puis quoi encore ? Pffff... n'importe quoi... je fais pas dans la charité, moi.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Voilà.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ah d'accord, je crois que j'ai bien compris là...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est juste la vérité... Mais ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire... Hmm...ça me donne mal à la tête de réfléchir raaaaah...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Attention NoticeMeSenpai, je crois que ton cerveau est en train de fondre et de couler par tes oreilles...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Naaaan pitié, j'ai un _shooting_ demain ! T_T Vous croyez que je peux poser sans cerveau ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ca ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Ohhhh merci Phantom Thief ! *_*

 _ **The Emperor :**_ On pourrait peut-être... les enfermer ensemble dans les vestiaires et attendre qu'ils s'embrassent ? J'ai déjà lu ça dans une _fanfiction_...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Wow tu lis aussi des _fanfictions_ Akashicchi ? J'suis impressionné ! ^o^

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Kise-kun, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre Midorima-kun si tu continues...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Naaan je serai sage, promis ! éoè

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Et arrête avec tes émoticônes, c'est agaçant...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oui, j'aime beaucoup cela. Je suis même bêta-lecteur.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Woooaaah tu es tellement cool ! Tu liras les miennes ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oh tu écris aussi ? Je ne savais pas.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Oui ! En ce moment, j'écris l'histoire d'un garçon blond qui est super beau et c'est la star de son lycée ! Tout le monde l'aime et l'adule ! Mais en fait lui, il est secrètement courtisé et amoureux du bad boy du bahut avec des nattes hihi... oh et du capitaine de l'équipe de _volley ball_... qui a de belles chaussettes montantes ! Sauf qu'il ne sait pas qui choisir entre les deux... lui, il voudrait tellement que ses deux prétendants se battent en duel pour lui ! Parce que c'est siiii romantique !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oh... envoie-moi le lien. Je lirai cela avec plaisir, lorsque j'aurai terminé mes devoirs, mon entraînement de basket, mon cours d'équitation et ma réunion de présidence des élèves.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ C'est la manière polie qu'Akashi-kun a de refuser en disant qu'il est trop occupé.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Hmm... elle me rappelle autre chose cette histoire... je me demande bien quoi ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Au hasard : Kise-kun – Haizaki-Kun – Kasamatsu-san ?

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ N'IMPORTE QUOI oO !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ah oui.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Bref, nous disions donc... il faudrait que Kagami-kun tombe amoureux d'Aomine-kun a son tour, mais ça ne sera pas une mince affaire... Peut-être qu'en le droguant... ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Sauf qu'à un moment, la drogue ne fera plus effet...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Dommage. Mais je suis sûr que droguer Kagami-kun peut être amusant alors... ne mettons pas tout de suite cette idée de côté quand même.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Pour la science.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Evidemment « pour la science ». Pour quelle autre raison ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Hahaha.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Mwahahaha !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ LOL

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Heu... On se calme le club des sadiques... ^^'' Peach Girl, tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu es partie ?

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Hmm... non je suis toujours là, mais... il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler... Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser... C'est à propos de Kagamin...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Nous t'écoutons.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Tu as toute notre attention.

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Je pense que... Dai-chan plaît à Kagamin. Non, non, en fait, j'en suis certaine à 99,99998 %. Mais il ne le sait juste pas encore, c'est tout.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Comment cela ? As-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ?

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Je suis formelle. En fait, il y a de cela un mois environ, Kagamin venait de rompre avec Makoto-kun et comme il était extrêmement malheureux, Dai-chan est venu me demander d'aider Kagamin à retrouver quelqu'un. Grâce à Dai-chan, qui a rencontré tous les petits-amis de Kagamin, j'ai pu dresser un portrait robot du fiancé idéal selon les goûts de Kagamin... Et le résultat des données croisées a fait ressortir que Dai-chan lui-même était le prétendant le plus compatible avec Kagamin... Mais je n'ai pas pu lui en parler et comme à l'époque, j'étais certaine que Dai-chan était hétérosexuel, je me suis rabattue sur la personne la plus proche possible de cette description, en dehors de lui. Et cette personne n'était autre que Kojiro Hyuga...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Oh ! Ca alors ! Tu veux dire que... Kagamicchi était amoureux d'Aominecchi sans le savoir et que tu l'as détourné de lui, sans le savoir ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Voici une révélation des plus inattendues...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ LOL

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je viens de tomber de ma chaise, là.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ LOL

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Si seulement j'avais su ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je suis entièrement responsable de cette catastrophe ! _;

 _ **CandyMan :**_ OWNED.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Et bien je crois que c'est clair. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule à faire, dans ce cas.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Et laquelle ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Tuer Kojiro Hyuga-kun.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ WTF ?

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Kyaaaaaaaa ! Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, Kurokocchi !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Ce serait illégal. Quoique je pourrais nous allouer les services des meilleurs avocats du pays...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Et moi je connais l'endroit parfait pour y enterrer un corps. Jamais ils ne nous auront.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Hahaha.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Mwahahaha !

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Heu... les garçons... ? On ne pourrait pas trouver une solution un peu moins radicale, juste au cas où ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Je pourrai l'écraser, si vous voulez...

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Et sans violence non plus, tant qu'on y est ?

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Heeey je sais ! Si c'est Hyuga l'obstacle, pourquoi ne pas s'arranger pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, rien ne nous dit que c'est Kagamicchi **SON** âme sœur ! Momocchi pourrait très bien constituer une base de données sur Hyuga et déterminer son partenaire idéal !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Et tu crois que le résultat serait différent de Kagami-kun ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ C'est effectivement une possibilité. Bien vu, NoticeMeSenpai.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je suis sûr que " _Senpai noticed you"_ grâce à cette bonne idée.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Rrrrruu... vous allez me faire rougir ! ^_~

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ne t'enflamme pas quand même. Statistiquement, même un idiot comme toi a 1 % de chance de pouvoir dire quelque chose d'intelligent au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et comme cette fois vient de passer... ça remet tes compteurs à zéro.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Vilain Phantom Thief ! T_T

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Tu penses pouvoir le faire, Peach Girl ?

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Oui ! Laissez-moi m'en charger ! C'est pile dans mes cordes et puis, c'est la moindre des choses... Ca me permettra de me racheter ! Oh Dai-chan... je suis si désolée...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Dans ce cas, je propose de suspendre la réunion et de la reporter à une date ultérieure, dans l'attente des données récoltées par Peach Girl.

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Wow tu es vraiment doué pour ça, The Emperor ! OwO Tu mènes les meeting d'une main de maître !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ C'est vrai. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui présenteras les ordres du jours et mèneras les réunions.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ C'est un honneur pour moi. Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je déclare la séance d'aujourd'hui levée.

 ** _NoticeMeSenpai a envoyé le lien «_ _www. BigDickTightAss. Org »_**

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ C'est le lien de ma _fanfiction_ n_n !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Heu... tu en es sûr, NoticeMeSenpai ? A mon avis, tu as du te tromper quelque part...

 _ **Peach Girl :**_ Bwaaaah Ki-chan ! C'est dégoûtant ! X_x

 _ **CandyMan :**_ C'est nul. Y a même pas de bonbons sur ce site... Et j'ai renversé plein de miettes de chips sur mon clavier...

 _ **NoticeMeSenpai :**_ Heu... faites pas attention en fait, simple erreur de manipulation ^^'' ahaha...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_...J'ai cliqué par erreur et je viens de re-tomber de ma chaise, là.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Envoie-moi le lien par mail directement, d'accord ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ jkqqapqspdqdoez^dqsdozeprez)fo*f$er

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Murasakibara-kun, pense à te déconnecter du tchat avant de te mettre à manger les miettes qui sont coincées entre les touches de ton clavier.

Et ainsi donc, sur ces dernières bonnes paroles, chacun se déconnecta du salon. Momoi était conscience de la charge qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules, mais elle devait réussir coûte que coûte ! Cependant, si d'aventure les données de Kojiro Hyuga montraient qu'il était effectivement « fait » pour Kagami (ou plutôt l'inverse...), elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour « casser » le couple formé par les deux tigres.

Gageons donc que ce ne soit pas le cas...

* * *

Mais intéressons-nous à présent au devenir d'Aomine, que nous avions quitté dans la vétuste boutique d'antiquités chinoises...

En effet, il était enfin parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait accoudé un vieil homme voûté. Il avait une loooongue barbe blanche jaunie par le tabac de la pipe qu'il gardait au coin du bec. Mais ce qui frappa Aomine, en dehors de son col mao traditionnel, fut que le gars en question portait un œil de verre, ce qui le rendait vraiment intimidant, comme tout droit sorti d'un film noir des années quarante...

« Tu cherches quelque chose, mon garçon ? »

Ah ok d'accord, tutoiement direct ! Bien, bien...

« Heu oui... en fait heu... »

Merde, comment expliquer ça sans avoir l'air con ? Aomine était conscient qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots et être le plus précis possible quant à ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors voilà... j'aurai besoin d'une potion ou d'un philtre, enfin je sais pas trop... mais un truc qui pourrait ramener Daiki Junior à la vie... »

« Hmm... désolé, je n'ai plus de Queue de Phénix en stock pour les rituels de résurrection. »

« Ah nan mais... on s'est mal compris je crois. »

Il se frotta la tête, gêné. Mais puisqu'il fallait en passer par là, Aomine prit une profonde inspiration et...

!

« Attendez, quoi ? Vous pouvez REELLEMENT ressusciter des gens ? »

« Oui. Mais je dois te prévenir. La personne qui revient d'entre les morts risque d'être légèrement différente... il est possible que sa personnalité change et que ses souvenirs disparaissent. »

« Ouais, ouais, je vois, comme un zombie, quoi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non mais laissez tomber... »

Ca ne l'intéressait pas trop d'avoir une kékette zombifiée en putréfaction. Et puis bon, Daiki Junior n'était pas encore mort ! Non, disons plutôt qu'il... était dans le coma en ce moment. Ouais, voilà.

« Ce que je voudrai... c'est un truc pour que... ma pompe à plaisir redevienne vivante, comme avant, vous voyez ? Sauf qu'elle est pas vraiment morte, hein ! Juste... pas très vivace... »

« Pompe à plaisir ? »

Et le vieux chinois flippant se mit à éclater de rire. Mais genre flippant hein. Comme lui. Aomine serra les dents, un peu surpris. Ca ne le faisait pas rigoler, lui. Il se sentait tel Austin Power sans son fameux Mojo ! C'était la source de sa force et si Aomine restait ainsi plus longtemps, il pouvait dire adieu à son dépucelage ! Jamais il ne parviendrait à débloquer la fin secrète « HEROS QUI PECHO LA GONZESSE » !

« Z'avez très bien compris de quoi j'parlais ! Alors, c'est possible ou pas ? »

« Cela dépend. Combien es-tu prêt à payer pour cette formule ? »

Ah _business is business_ , comme on dit. Et tous les commerçants que comptait Tokyo semblaient s'être ligués contre lui pour le plumer. Mais le souci, c'est qu'Aomine n'avait aucune idée du prix d'un truc pareil... Bon, ça ne devait pas coûter super cher, vu que c'était du _Made in China_... et donc, sûrement de la camelote bas de gamme, qui ne fonctionne même pas. Le type allait sans doute lui filer un placebo, ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille et je ramasse le fric ! Aomine vida donc ses poches sur le comptoir poussiéreux.

« J'ai 1500 yens sur moi. Pas plus. »

Parce qu'il devait encore garder un peu d'argent pour acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs aussi...

« A prendre ou à laisser. »

Merde et puis c'était quoi cet endroit d'abord où on négocie comme à la foire au cochon et où aucun prix n'est correctement affiché ? Ce vieux fossile faisait payer à la tête du client ou quoi ?

« C'est d'accord. » Accepta t-il sans broncher, à la grande surprise d'Aomine.

Wow ! Sérieux ? Super affaire ! C'était même moins cher qu'une plaquette de Viagra ! Plaquette qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu s'offrir, puisqu'il était mineur ! Mais bon, un truc aussi bon marché, ça puait l'arnaque ! Enfin... il pouvait tout de même tenter, sur un malentendu, ça peut fonctionner ! Le vieux l'abandonna alors pour passer dans l'arrière boutique et dégoter la fameuse... fiole ? Erf... Aomine ne savait même pas sous quelle forme allait se présenter son remède miraculeux, mais qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse !

Et Aomine, justement, profita de l'absence du vendeur pour observer les alentours. Cet endroit lui foutait les glandes... on pouvait même apercevoir d'immenses toiles d'araignées dans tous les recoins. Les étagères en bois paraissaient sur le point de s'effondrer et étaient sans doute aussi vieilles que l'endroit lui-même... Dans certains bocaux se trouvaient de petits animaux morts conservés dans du formol et Aomine ne serait même pas surpris qu'un fantôme ait élu domicile ici.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de fantôme...

Aomine sentit quelque chose heurter son crâne. Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Un trognon de pomme, vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, d'où venait-il ? Aomine se tourna pour trouver une réponse à sa dernière question, mais rien d'inhabituel n'attira son attention. Considérant l'incident clos, il se remit bien en position face au comptoir et il tira nerveusement sur la bretelle de son sac à dos.

Sans parvenir à l'expliquer, il se sentait observé... pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la boutique à part lui et le vieux et aucune caméra de surveillance non plus. Quelle utilité de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voler ici qui en valent le coup. Sauf peut-être pour un nécrophile. C'était tout juste si Aomine ne s'attendait pas à remarquer dans un coin un authentique sarcophage égyptien abritant encore sa momie ou une urne funéraire remplie des cendres d'un mec de la dynastie Ming !

C'est alors que cette fois-ci, ce fut carrément une pomme qu'il se reçut sur le haut du crâne !

« Oi ! Qui a fait ça ? »

Putain... à tous les coups, il allait avoir une bosse ! Hitomi allait se poser des questions !

« Montrez-vous ! »

Le silence lui fit écho en guise de réponse.

En plus, la pomme qu'on venait de lui balancer était à moitié croquée...

 **AOMINE A LA RECHERCHE DU RESPECT !**

« Hey la prochaine fois, lance moi une pomme entière au moins ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et Aomine esquiva le projectile d'un pas sur le côté, l'attrapant bien dans sa main cette fois.

« Pfff... va falloir faire mieux que ça ! Elles sont nulles tes passes, sale Fantôme ! »

C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant pour lui que rattraper cela, surtout en étant habitué à recevoir ou intercepter les _Ignite Pass_ de Kuroko.

« Ca y est, c'est fini, t'as plus de munition ? J'attends ! » Cria t-il.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

Puis tout à coup...

LE DELUGE.

Une dizaine de pommes tomba en piqué sur lui.

« Oh bordel de chiottes ! »

Vite, il devait trouver un endroit où s'abriter ! Aomine se réfugia sous le comptoir et... là, il le vit...

Son assaillant se trouvait dans un coffre situé au sommet de l'étagère face à lui.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, fais ta prière... » Murmura t-il avant de sortir de sa cachette pour se remettre à le provoquer... « Youhou je suis lààà ! Apprends à viser ! T'es borgne ou quoi ? »

Bingo, ça ne loupa pas. Une poire se dirigea droit sur lui, mais cette fois, Aomine parvint à la RENVOYER à l'expéditeur avant que le coffre ne se referme.

« PANIER, YESSSS ! Bah alors, on n'avait plus de pomme ? »

En plein de mille. Le coffret parut convulser comme ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur gigotait de douleur. A tel point que la boîte se cassa la margoulette de son piédestal, s'écrasant au sol. Avançant avec méfiance, Aomine s'approche du lieu de l'impact et il souleva doucement le couvercle du coffre pour voir ce qui se dissimulait à l'intérieur. Grave erreur, car dès qu'il eut glissé sa main dans le coffre, celui-ci se referma sèchement sur sa main, la gardant prisonnière. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, une paire de DENTS pointues mordit ses doigts.

« Ah saloperie ! »

Ca se trouve, c'était un zombie qui se cachait là-dedans et Aomine allait se transformer lui aussi à cause de la morsure !

Et Aomine avait beau se débattre, rien à faire ! Il ne parvenait pas à extirper sa main, retenue en otage par l'occupant de la boîte. Non mais, sans rire, y avait quoi dedans ? Un pitt-bull miniature ? Mais brusquement, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner... Il avait oublié de le mettre sur vibreur et il rougit en constatant que la musique jouée était celle du générique de _« Yuri!On Ice ! »_

 _ **Can you hear my heartbeat?  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true**_

 ** _There'll be no more darkness_**  
 ** _when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_**  
 ** _Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades,_**  
 ** _you set my heart on fire_**

 ** _Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_**  
 ** _We were born to make history_**  
 ** _We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_**  
 ** _Yes, we were born to make history_**

Et comme par magie, au son de la musique qui retentissait dans la boutique, l'habitant de la petite boîte sembla se calmer automatiquement. C'est bien connu, la musique adoucit les mœurs, mais là, c'était stupéfiant d'efficacité ! Radical, même !

C'est alors que le coffret se souleva et libéra la main d'Aomine. Puis, un petit animal touffu en jaillit. Aomine cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte ! Ca ressemblait presque à une créature de cartoon aux oreilles pointues. Le petit bipède tacheté, croisement improbable entre un cochon d'inde et une chauve souris sans aile se dandinant en remuant son petit popotin de manière tout à fait craquante. Subjugué, Aomine sentit toute sa colère s'envoler et il ne put détacher le regard de la danse offerte par son agresseur. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi MIGNON et _fluffy_... Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le toucher, enfouir ses mains et son visage dans la fourrure toute douce de l'animal pour lui faire un gros câlin. Et peu importe que celui-ci ait tenté de lui arracher la main et de l'assommer avec des pommes juste avant...

« _Ting-Ting Quing Yuan_ ! » Fit alors la voix autoritaire du vieux propriétaire de la boutique.

Immédiatement, l'animal cessa sa danse enjouée et il accourut vers son maître. Celui-ci le houspilla en chinois et les oreilles du petit se replièrent de honte. Si bien qu'Aomine se sentit obligé de prendre sa défense... même s'il avait toujours la marque du dentier de l'animal tatoué sur les phalanges...

« C'est bon l'engueulez pas... il a rien fait de mal. »

« Moi lui avoir dit « toi pas sortir de coffre ». Mais lui pas écouter ! Lui, jamais écouter ! »

« Heu... comment ça se fait que tout à coup vous ne parliez plus couramment Japonais, alors que c'était encore le ca peine cinq minutes ? » =_=

« Toi prendre ta potion et toi t'en aller maintenant. »

« Quoi, vous me foutez déjà dehors ? Attendez, on peut discuter avant, non ? C'est quoi comme bestiole ?»

C'est qu'Aomine était totalement sous le charme du bougre ! Bougre qui avait grimpé sur son épaule et lui tirait à présent les cheveux avec curiosité.

« C'est un _Mogwai_. »

Ah ok. Ca l'avançait vachement.

« Un _mogwai_ ? Jamais entendu parler... C'est... un genre de... marsupial ? Un petit singe, peut-être ? Il est rigolo. »

Et voici que le petit intrus s'amusait à présent à essayer d'ouvrir le sac d'Aomine.

« Il est mignon... Je parie qu'il a senti la nourriture qui se trouve dans mon sac. Atta doucement... c'est sûrement une barre énergétique... »

Aomine la lui sortit et il se tourna vers le vieux monsieur grisonnant pour s'assurer que c'était ok pour le petit d'en manger.

« Heu... je peux lui filer du chocolat, ça craint rien ? »

« Oui. Mais attention à l'emballage, il serait capable de manger le plastique et de s'étouffer avec... »

Aomine prit donc grand soin de parfaitement déballer la nourriture et il la tendit gentiment au Mogwai. Ce dernier se montra prudent avant de prendre la barre chocolatée entre ses petits doigts habiles avant de se mettre à la renifler. Puis, finalement conquis par l'odeur, il croqua dedans en frétillant des oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou.. » Rougit Aomine. « Il coûte combien ? »

Le brun allait enfin le toucher, mais l'animal repoussa fermement sa main en secouant la tête. Pas commode le Mogwai ! Une vraie diva !

« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien. »

Ah oui, vraiment ?

« Hmm... je vois ce que c'est. Une vraie p'tite _tsundere_! J'en connais une dans la vraie vie aussi, alors je les repère facilement. »

« Mais lui pas à vendre. »

« Oh... dommage... Vous sauriez pas où je peux en acheter un, par hasard ? »

Quoique... non, c'était CELUI-LA qu'il voulait et pas un autre ! Et Aomine était prêt à taper un caprice à sa mère pour l'avoir ! Quand celle-ci reviendrait, bien-sûr...

« _Mogwai_ rares. Difficiles à trouver. »

« Hmm... Je pourrai revenir le voir... de temps en temps, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je lui amènerai des pommes et des barres chocolatées ! Oh ! Et de la musique aussi ! Il a l'air d'aimer ça ! »

« Lui beaucoup aimer musique. Lui danser et chanter très bien aussi. »

« Il chante ? Waouh ! Je peux l'écouter ? »

« Une autre fois. Lui chant très particulier. »

Argh... Aomine était sûr que le petit Mogwai avait une très belle heu... voix ? Et il se languissait de pouvoir l'entendre !

« Et sinon heu pour la potion ? » Demanda t-il, sans se rendre compte sur le Mogwai rassasié poursuivait son exploration dans son sac à dos...

« Toi la boire en entier. Et toi retrouver pénis vivant comme jamais ! »

« C'est tout ? Ca dure combien de temps ? Ca fait effet tout de suite ? »

« Dure douze heures. Faire effet pas tout de suite. Une heure après la prise. »

« Ok et heu... y a quoi dedans comme ingrédients ? Parce que je suis allergique... à rien mais heu... non, vaut mieux pas que je sache, en fait... »

Parce qu'à tous les coups, ça devait être un truc à base de bave de crapaud et d'oeil de triton. Et peut-être même de crottes de Mogwai, va savoir ! Tout était tellement étrange ici !

« Bon ben merci, j'espère que ça n'a pas mauvais goût. »

« Non, goût fraise. »

« Génial ! Ca déchire ! »

Le vieux avait vraiment pensé à tout ahaha ! Satisfait et se félicitant de son idée de génie, Aomine paya donc.

« Promotion. Pour une potion achetée, un jeu de clés offert. C'est gratuit ! »

« Ah c'est gentil mais... j'ai pas de doubles à me faire faire... La prochaine fois, peut-être. » Déclina poliment Aomine.

Remontant bien la bretelle de son sac à dos – qui devait contenir également une paire de chaussettes sales, maintenant qu'il y pensait – il se dirigea vers la sortie de la boutique. La nuit était tombée et Chikaya était toujours installée à son stand. Aomine décida de faire un petit détour pour ne pas avoir à passer devant elle. Manquerait plus qu'elle le maudisse à nouveau !

Parce que cette fois, rien ni personne ne devait l'empêcher de perdre sa virginité !

* * *

Il était presque vingt et une heure et Hitomi n'allait pas tarder, alors Aomine se hâta de regagner ses pénates. Il balança négligemment son sac à dos dans un coin de sa chambre et vu qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de manger avant que la belle actrice n'arrive, il décida de sauter son repas. De toute façon, il serait toujours temps de commander une pizza un peu plus tard... après une bonne nuit de baise, par exemple ! Histoire de reprendre des forces et de pouvoir remettre le couvert...

Ouais, excellente idée, qu'Aomine valida à donf. Du coup, il ne perdit pas de temps et il déboucha le flacon qui puait la mort, honnêtement. Mais ne préférant pas se poser de question, il se pinça le nez et il engloutit le contenu cul sec pour que ça passe mieux. Hé mais... c'était pas mauvais, en fait ! Ca avait vraiment un goût de fraise, par contre niveau odeur, ça se rapprochait plus de la fraise moisie... Bah peu importe, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Tant que la mixture a un réel effet, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Pas la peine de commencer à devenir suspicieux de toute et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il y avait une petite notice au dos de la bouteille, décrivant avec précisions les effets secondaires pouvant se produire. Et ça allait du simple écoulement nasal à la poussée de kystes purulents. Rien de bien glamour, en somme. Et qu'il valait mieux ignorer en serrant les fesses pour que ça n'arrive pas en plein acte...

« Au pire, je pourrai toujours éteindre la lumière, si ça tourne mal. »

Tant que ce machin ne lui filait pas des flatulences, il devrait pouvoir gérer ! Et tant mieux, car ça ne figurait justement pas dans la liste des effets secondaires ! Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car déjà... on sonnait à sa porte d'entrée.

« J'arrive ! » Lança t-il en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, alors il s'aspergea abondamment de déodorant et d'eau de Cologne bon marché. Puis, il s'admira dans la glace, souriant exagérément pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de suspect coincé entre ses dents.

« Haleine ? Hmmm... _check_! Daiki Junior ? _Check_ ! Calbut' propre ? _Check_ aussi !»

Il fonça donc ouvrir, satisfait de son état général. Et derrière la porte se tenait bien Hitomi. Plus belle que jamais, la sublime rousse avait réalisé un maquillage léger : bouche rouge et _eye liner_ félin mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraudes. Elle portait un _trench coat_ couleur taupe, fermé jusqu'en haut et ceinturé, ce qui marquait sa taille de guêpe.

« Bonsoir... »

« Salut heu... »

Il bavait là, non ?

« Tu me fais entrer ? » Gloussa t-elle.

« Ah oui ! Pardon ! »

Il se poussa donc, sentant un afflux de sang dévaler vers le sud.

« Il pleut dehors ? »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi tu portes un imper' ? »

Pour toute réponse, la rousse flamboyante se contenta de d'ouvrir son manteau, l'écartant bien pour qu'Aomine comprenne la raison de son accoutrement.

Et la mâchoire du brun manqua de se décrocher.

Car sous son imperméable, Hitomi ne portait rien d'autre que des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle et un porte-jarretelle relié à des bas semi-transparents. Et tout ça rien que pour lui !

Bordel ! Ca dépassait toutes ses espérances là ! C'était Noël en avance ou quoi ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et il remercia Dieu, sous le regard amusé de l'actrice.

« Tu me montres ta chambre ? »

« Ouais bien-sûr ! Par ici ! »

Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser plantée dans l'entrée... Quoique... vu le temps qu'il mettait à réagir, c'était définitivement une possibilité. Mais la belle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle devinait son excitation et sa surprise. C'était même plutôt mignon, à vrai dire. Aomine ressemblait à un gosse qui venait de déballer son cadeau au pied du sapin... Se saisissant de la main d'Hitomi, il la guida en vitesse jusqu'à son antre.

La demoiselle fit un peu le tour des lieux, observant ça et là les posters cloués au mur et elle s'autorisa même à fouiller dans la commode du brun, comme ce dernier s'y attendait fort justement. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire disparaître toutes les preuves compromettantes, ni de changer les draps (aux tâches suspectes), il comptait sur l'indulgence de la jeune femme.

Peut-être un peu trop, même.

Heureusement, la rousse répondit dignement à ses attentes en s'allongeant dans son futon, sans perdre de temps.

« On commence par quoi alors ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée... » Avoua Aomine en tremblant un peu d'impatience et de nervosité.

Il rampa près d'elle et il attaqua sa bouche rouge-cerise avec ferveur. Et sans lui avoir demandé la permission au préalable, il lui colla une main au niveau de la poitrine, massant la chair chaude et moelleuse. Il essaya bien de se faufiler à l'intérieur du soutien-gorge d'Hitomi, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha gentiment, mais fermement.

« Doucement. On a toute la nuit, d'accord ? Ne te précipite pas. On n'a qu'une seule première fois, alors ce serait dommage de tout gâcher, tu ne crois pas ?»

« Ou... ouais... » Acquiesça Aomine, dont toute l'éducation sexuelle restait à faire.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être un frein pour Hitomi. Elle s'y était préparée psychologiquement, de toute façon et elle était parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'Aomine des performances dignes d'un de ses partenaires sexuels habituels. Si déjà il arrivait à la pénétrer avant de jouir, elle pourrait s'estimer heureuse...

« Je vais te guider, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quelle prof de rêve ! Aomine mesurait sa chance.

Pour commencer, elle l'invita sur elle et reprit le baiser qui gagnait en profondeur et en humidité de seconde en seconde. Il faisait chaud... et malgré l'odeur de pieds qui régnait dans la pièce, Aomine se sentait parfaitement bien et détendu. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa réussite, parce qu'il avait pris soin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ne quittant pas sa bouche, il caressa la cuisse rebondie de la jeune femme et il se glissa bien entre ses cuisses. Leurs bassins étaient en contact l'un contre l'autre, créant une sensation de frottement aussi délicieuse qu'addictive.

Hitomi sentait divinement bon et ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux, comme les poils du Mogwai et... erf mais à quoi il pensait là ? Bon la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'au moins, il n'était pas en train de penser à Kagami et... miiiiince trop tard ! Pourquoi c'était pas Kagami dans son lit, avec lui, en cet instant ? Aomine n'avait rien contre Hitomi, il la trouvait géniale et magnifique, mais... ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il avait vraiment envie d'être. Et ce n'était pas non plus avec elle qu'il souhaitait perdre sa virginité... Enfin cela dit, il lui restait un autre type de virginité qu'il comptait réserver au rouge...

« Oh ! » Fit soudain Hitomi.

Et Aomine sursauta.

« Tu n'avais pas menti... »

Elle massa impudiquement la bosse qu'elle sentait dans son pantalon. Amine écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à gémir comme une catin. Bordel... cette sensation... pas de doute !

 **DAIKI JUNIOR REPRENAIT DU SERVICE !**

Merci vieux Monsieur qui n'a qu'un œil !

Merci _Mogwai_ au prénom imprononçable !

Merci la Terre !

C'était une véritable renaissance pour lui ! Il avait envie d'ouvrir les fenêtres et de crier son bonheur à tout le monde ! Et peut-être même de faire la DANSE DE LA JOIE ! Mais au lieu de cela, il avait juste les larmes aux yeux... Toute la pression retombait enfin ! La potion avait fait effet. Très vite. Plus que ce que le vieillard lui avait raconté en tous cas et c'était une excellente surprise ! Ca dépendait peut-être des personnes ? Bref, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Mais alors qu'Hitomi s'apprêtait à libérer son érection, un bruit désagréable les sortit de leur bulle de désir.

La sonnerie.

De la porte d'entrée.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci ? Sûrement Satsuki qui avait encore oublié un truc !

« Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? »

« Non, on s'en fout ! Ils repasseront si c'est urgent ! » Asséna Aomine, en replongeant sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la rousse.

Ouais, s'ils ignoraient l'opportun, ce dernier finirait bien par lâcher l'affaire. Aomine vaqua donc à ses occupations sexuelles, bien plus intéressantes...

… Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du mystérieux visiteur qui s'excita sur la sonnette stridente. Hitomi fit la moue et elle ôta sa main du sexe d'Aomine, pour pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

Naaaan pourquoi ?

« Je crois que... tu devrais aller voir. »

« Pffff... ok... fait chier ! »

Aomine se leva à contrecoeur, quittant sa belle. Qui que ce soit derrière la porte, il allait l'entendre ! Oh ça, oui ! Et peu importe de qui il s'agissait réellement ! Aomine tira bien sur son T-shirt et d'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers l'entrée...

Et il s'attendait franchement à tout sauf à ça.

Car la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte n'était autre que...

« Aomine ? » S'étonna la brun plus petit.

« T'es... le coéquipier de Midorima, c'est ça non ? »

« Oui ! Takao, c'est bien moi ! » Sourit-il avant d'entrer, sans donner le choix à Aomine.

« Comment t'as eu mon adresse ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu tombes mal, j'suis occupé... »

« Je suis là pour le _babysitting_! »

« _Babysitting_ ? Ca doit être une erreur... »

« Non, non, regarde l'adresse ! »

Takao fouilla dans son sac de sport et il en sortit un mot. Aomine lui arracha presque des mains et il commença à le lire à voix haute.

 _Cher Takao-kun,_

 _C'est la maman du petit Tarô qui m'a donné tes coordonnées et m'a conseillé de faire appel à tes services. Je serai absente le week-end prochain et je me demandais si tu pouvais venir garder mon fils à domicile, samedi soir ? Je serai de retour dans la journée de dimanche. Cela me rassurerait de savoir quelqu'un d'aussi responsable que toi à ses côtés._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Daiki est un enfant adorable et très attachant. C'est également un mordu de basketball, tout comme toi. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas te poser de problème, mais n'hésite cependant pas à te montrer ferme envers lui, s'il le faut. Je te donne même l'autorisation de le punir._

 _Assure-toi également qu'il prenne bien sa douche et qu'il mange correctement (au moins un légume vert). Je souhaite qu'il ne se couche pas après minuit, sinon, il est grognon ensuite. Tu peux bien entendu dormir à la maison et même amener des jeux si tu veux._

 _Je te laisse mon numéro de portable en cas d'urgence._

 _Amusez-vous bien !_

 _Natsuki Aomine_

Bordel...

Non...

Il hallucinait là ?

Mais le rire de babouin de Takao, prêt à se rouler par terre tant il rigolait, le ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

« Bwahahaha ! C'est trop marrant ! Olalala ! La tête de Shin-chan quand je vais lui annoncer que je t'ai gardé ce week-end ! Dire que je m'imaginais déjà devoir mater un petit garnement de huit ans ! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à devoir donner des ordres au grand Daiki Aomine ! Et le mieux de tout, c'est que je vais être payé pour le faire ! »

Aomine se décomposa, se liquéfia sur place.

Ce n'était pas possible...

Tous ses rêves partaient en fumée...

De rage, il cloua Takao au mur de l'entrée.

« Oi ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et écoute-moi ! J'en ai rien à carrer que ma mère t'ait demandé de venir me _babysitter_ ! Je veux pas de toi ici, c'est clair ? Alors prends ton fric et barre-toi!»

« Du calme, du calme ! » Fit le brun en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Aomine. « On pourrait en profiter pour apprendre à se connaître ! J'suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Regarde, j'ai ramené plein de jeux, ça va être _fun_ ! »

Takao se dégagea alors habilement et il commença à sortir de son sac une console de jeux video et quelques DVD...

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager... hey ! Reviens ici ! »

Mais le facétieux faucon avait déjà filé jusqu'au salon, où il était en train de brancher son appareil. Aomine s'écrasa une main sur la tronche, au bout de sa vie.

« Tu aimes les _Otome games,_ Aomine ? Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Dai-chan ? »

« Appelle-moi comme ça JUSTE une fois et je t'encastre dans cette putain de télé... ! »

« Ahahaha ! Tu es aussi drôle que Shin-chan me l'avait dit ! »

« Argh, mais va t-en ! T'es encore plus collant qu'un préservatif usagé ! »

Aomine l'empoigna par le bras, bien décidé à se débarrasser lui-même de l'intrus (parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !) mais malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cet instant que la plantureuse Hitomi pénétra dans le salon. Heureusement, elle s'était rhabillée... ou plutôt, elle avait piqué la tenue de basket d'Aomine, dans laquelle elle flottait... et... Takao et Aomine ne purent que la mater impudiquement... Ses bas sexy étaient très visibles avec ce short...

« Oh tu as invité un autre garçon aussi ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on ferait un plan à trois... » Rougit-elle.

Ce qui fit rougir Aomine en retour.

« M-mais non ! Enfin c'est... pas c'que tu crois ! Hitomi, je te jure que... »

« 'Soir mad'moiselle, je m'appelle Kazunari ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Takao ! Je suis le super meilleur pote de Daiki ! » ^^

Hein ? Quoi ? Et depuis quand ? Mais la petite fouine avait déjà filé vers Hitomi et voici que Takao lui baisait la main à présent ! Décidément, soit il avait un don pour se libérer de l'étreinte des autres, soit Aomine glissait naturellement sur sa peau...

Et sans lubrifiant, en plus.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Initialement, j'avais prévu de terminer le chapitre juste avant l'arrivée de Takao pour vous laisser deviner qui se trouvait derrière la porte, mais j'avais PROMIS à Vyersdra de faire intervenir notre faucon préféré dans CE chapitre ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !**

 **Vu que l'intrigue se déroulait dans une boutique chinoise, je ne POUVAIS PAS laisser passer l'opportunité de glisser un Mogwai dans l'histoire. Et oui... un petit Guizmo tout mignon, histoire de jouer la carte du cliché à fond... *craque* S'il vous a plu, on le reverra sans doute...**

 **Oh ! Et étant donné qu'il y aura d'autres sessions de tchat endiablées dans les prochains chapitres, balancez-moi des idées de pseudo à la con pour Midorima ! Lâchez-vous XD !**

 **A votre avis, la potion a t-elle fait effet ou non ? Et selon vous, que va donner le "portrait-robot" du petit ami idéal pour Kojiro Hyuga ? En tous cas, le prochain chapitre risque d'être un ENORME BORDEL SANS NOM ! Vous voici prévenues ;) ! D'ailleurs, des pronostics concernant la suite des évènements ?  
**

 **J'attends EXTRA BEAUCOUP PLEIN de reviews/théories foireuses pour fêter l'anniversaire de "Magical Dick", alors comme d'habitude, je compte sur vous mes chéries !**

 **C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire et j'espère pouvoir continuer encore longtemps !**

 **P.S. : N'oubliez pas de m'indiquer vos préférences niveau "couples secondaires". J'ai quelques idées, bien-sûr et j'ai même commencé à semer des petits cailloux/indices par-ci, par-là, mais je n'ai encore aucun choix précis. Donc, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! J'essaierai de tenir compte de vos remarques et autres souhaits ! ^^**

 **A très vite !**


	15. Aomine's Magical Dick PART 1

**Salut les filles !**

 **Comment ça va bien par cette chaleur étouffante ?**

 **Une fois de plus, je voulais vous remercier d'être toujours aussi nombreuses à suivre cette fanfiction déjantée...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est assez... spécial... je n'en dis pas plus, mais sachez qu'il m'a posé quelques cas de conscience bien sentis... Je n'étais pas certaine de la direction à lui donner, mais j'en suis finamement plutôt satisfaite ! J'avais peur de ne pas avoir assez de "matière" pour écrire un chapitre complet, mais au final, je me suis complètement plantée ! Il y aura donc carrément deux chapitres.  
**

 **Encore une fois, je rappelle pour celles qui s'impatientent que OUI, C'EST BIEN UN KAGAAO, PAS DE PANIQUE, mais c'est également un _slowburn/build_ et je vous demande donc de respecter le rythme de l'histoire. Comme je le disais à ma meilleure amie, je comprends tout à fait que la relation de Kagami et Aomine n'avance pas assez vite à votre goût, mais c'est MON choix en tant qu'auteure. En effet, je pars du principe que dès que les deux fauves seront ensemble, alors l'histoire sera "terminée", puisque c'est la  finalité même de cette fiction.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre, fortement inspiré (je ne le cache pas...) dans l'esprit, du _manga_ " _Gintama_ " (que je recommande chaudement à toute personne appréciant mon humour et même l'humour au sens large !)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

« 'Soir mad'moiselle, je m'appelle Kazunari ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Takao, je suis le meilleur ami de Daiki ! » ^^

Oh nom de...

Il l'aurait tué s'il avait pu. Mais sa mère étant fliquette, c'était plus que déconseillé. Un homicide devant témoin l'enverrait directement à la case « Prison », sans passer par la case « Départ » avant ou par la case « Baise endiablée avec une actrice porno tatouée. » Pas sûr que plaider la légitime défense n'arrange son cas également.

Mais pour l'heure, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de passer ses grandes mains autour du cou de Takao et pas pour lui faire un collier, mais plutôt pour l'étrangler de toutes ses forces.

« Hitomi... » Répondit simplement le rousse, non sans avoir jeté un regard interloqué et quelque peu... accusateur à Aomine.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit aussi déçue que lui ? Naaaan, bien-sûr que nan, après tout, ce n'était pas ELLE qui était sur le point de perdre sa virginité, après des années de lutte et diverses pannes d'érection handicapantes...

Comme quoi... même physiquement absente, sa mère parvenait encore à tout gâcher. Et Aomine commençait à croire qu'il était maudit, tant sa vie n'était qu'une succession de malchance et...

Hey mais attends une minute...

Se pourrait-il que... ?

Tout ceci ne soit pas le fruit du hasard ?

Bon... techniquement, ce n'était pas comme si ses emmerdes n'avaient pas commencé AVANT qu'il rencontre cette bohémienne, mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses mésaventures avaient un rapport avec la _business woman_ blonde... Après tout, ne s'était-elle pas vantée de lui avoir jeté le mauvais œil ?

« Tiens, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part... » Fit Takao en étrécissant les yeux.

 _OH BORDEL... ! MANQUERAIT PLUS QU'IL AIT MATE UN FILM DANS LEQUEL ELLE "JOUE" !  
_

« Ahaha ! C'est possible, il faut dire que j'ai acquis une petite notoriété, en posant dans des magazines et en tournant dans quelquespublicités aussi, notamment... »

« Ah d'accord ! Tu dois être une amie de Kise, je suppose ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait la _playmate,_ mais son air interloqué ne resta cependant pas longtemps sur son beau visage de poupée, car Takao venait justement de se remettre à brancher sa console de jeux. La rousse l'observa faire à distance, non sans intérêt... Et lorsqu'il eut terminé son office, Hitomi compris que le sexe... ne serait sans doute pas au programme de la soirée.

A moins qu'il ne soit virtuel.

Et encore...

« Alooooooooooooooors, j'ai amené un jeu de danse, un _karaoke_ et un jeu de _dating sims_. Vous préférez commencer par quoi ? Ohoho ! Et j'ai pris mes cartes aussi ! »

 _Quoi ? Même pas de Twister ? Je suis déçu... moi qui croyais que c'était le jeu favori des Baby-Sitters... Hmmm... je crois que je regarde trop vraiment trop de films érotiques pour mon propre bien... aaaah mais non, je raconte n'importe quoi ! C'est dans des séries américaines que j'ai vu ça, en fait !_

Takao, quant à lui, semblait franchement excité. Pour preuve, il sautillait sur place comme une puce...

Ou un pénis au garde à vous...

Heu non... hmm... un pénis ça ne sautille pas, pas vrai ?

Aomine secoua vivement la tête. Il avait du mal à réfléchir avec Junior qui faisait des siennes... D'ailleurs, il se sentait comme un fauve faisant les cent pas dans sa minuscule cage, juste avant d'entrer sur scène pour le grand numéro. Et du coup, Aomine ignorait combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir dans cet état, sans sauter sur Hitomi pour la BOUFFER ou sur Takao pour le bouffer également, mais d'une façon beaucoup moins agréable.

« Des cartes ? Tu comptes nous faire un tour de magie ? » S'étonna un peu la rousse incendiaire, en se laissant tomber dans le sofa.

Consciente de la fébrilité qui empoisonnait Aomine, elle tapota gentiment la place à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à prendre place. Pas sûr que cela suffise à le calmer avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, néanmoins, Aomine obéit plutôt docilement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute manière, alors quitte à subir, autant y mettre un peu de bonne volonté d'abord.

Au moins, il pouvait essayer de faire bonne figure... et si cela se trouvait, peut-être qu'Hitomi le prendrait en pitié et viendrait s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre pour le récompenser de sa patience !

Ouais, ça ne pouvait que se terminer comme ça...

Dans tous les films, le preux chevalier doit endurer obstacles et péripéties avant de pouvoir se serrer la _go_. Sauf que Takao n'avait rien d'un dragon... non, à la limite, ce serait un genre de troll... ? Un troll croisé avec un farfadet sous ecstasy, pour être plus précis.

C'était amusant, car en y repensant, Aomine se rappelait parfaitement bien que Kuroko adorait les jeux de cartes au collège. Mais lui, il était plus branché illusionnisme que belotte... Peut-être était-ce également le cas de Takao ? Ca pourrait expliquer son acuité visuelle hors norme. En général, les magiciens possèdent un grand sens de l'observation.

Et Aomine fut définitivement fixé lorsque Takao éclata d'un rire sonore qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Ahahaha non, que nenni, ma chère Hitomi ! Il s'agit de cartes de _collection_ pour des combats ! »

Insistant bien sur le mot _« collection »_ , comme s'il s'agissait de véritables trésors, Takao les sortit soigneusement de leur étui en métal doré... ? WTF ? Il les avait même faites plastifier ! Et bien... il devait beaucoup y tenir et normalement Aomine aurait trouvé ça ridicule pour de simple bouts de carton, mais il était un peu pareil avec ses hors séries de Mai-chan... donc quelque part, il comprenait la passion de l'autre brun, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver un peu... nulle.

« Normalement, je ne laisse personne les toucher sans s'être lavé les mains au préalable, mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi _Hito-chan_ ! »

« Tu as raison, l'hygiène c'est essentiel. Je suis toute aussi intransigeante à l'égard de mes partenaires, alors je te comprends. »

« Partenaires ? Tu fais du _squash_ ? » Sourit naïvement le faucon.

Avec une fierté non dissimulée, tandis qu'Aomine dissimulait la sienne en croisant nerveusement les cuisses, Takao passa en revue ses différentes cartes. Il expliqua brièvement les règles du jeu à son auditoire plus ou moins passionné (ou ennuyé, question de point de vue...) par son discours.

« ...Alors celui-ci c'est le _Matador_ , il est pas mal, mais je crois que c'est le point faible de mon _deck_... Comme je me suis spécialisé dans les cartes de type « _Céleste_ », il n'est pas vraiment efficace sur les terrains que j'ai à ma disposition... »

Takao leur expliqua donc que certaines cartes de « _personnages_ » étaient plus ou moins fortes selon les « _terrains_ » posés sur le _plateau_ , puisque ces terrains pouvaient donner un _boost_ non négligeable en attaque ou en défense et souvent, ce genre de _buff_ s'avérait décisif. Aomine n'osa même pas se demander comment il avait fait pour retenir tout cela, mais toujours était-il que les paroles de Takao restèrent gravées dans son cerveau... Sans doute le manque d'irrigation sanguine, puisque tout son sang avait migré au sud... et donc, son cortex cérébral se contentait d'absorber toute forme d'informations jetée en pâture à ses neurones, sans distinction et au plus grand regret de l'as...

« Oh c'est trop mignon... avec leur petit film en plastique, on dirait qu'elles ont enfilé un préservatif pour se protéger ! » S'amusa Hitomi, en passant les doigts sur les cartes que Takao lui tendait.

Aomine piqua un fard, CHOQUE par l'association douteuse que venait de faire la rousse. Ou comment rendre COCHON un jeu pour gosses attardés... Ayé, il se sentait SOUILLE par le commentaire déplacé d'Hitomi, que Takao ne sembla heureusement pas relever, tant il semblait obnubilé par sa démonstration.

« Oh oh ! Et là, c'est la ma carte préférée ! Pareil, elle n'a rien à faire dans mon jeu, mais je la trouve tellement belle... avec ses longs cheveux écarlates, j'arrive pas à m'en séparer ! »

La carte en question représentait une très belle jeune femme à la chevelure de sirène. Très, très maquillée. Et très, très peu vêtue. En fait, elle ne portait qu'un string pour seul attirail. Tu parles d'une armure ! Ok, le bout de ficelle qu'elle avait dans le derche semblait être fait en cotte de mailles, mais quand même... ça paraissait bien léger pour parer un coup de hache !

 _Ouais et tu as oublié de préciser qu'il n'y a pas que ses cheveux qui te plaisaient, mais aussi le fait qu'elle soit topless, gros dégueulasse !_ Pensa Aomine en croisa les bras sur son torse.

Et brusquement, Hitomi se mit à se dandiner sur le sofa, comme si elle venait de s'asseoir sur du piment guatémaltèque.

« Mais je la reconnais ! C'est la « _Sorcière Rouge_ », pas vrai ? » S'enthousiasma l'actrice.

« Heu oui, comment tu le sais, Hito-chan ? » S'étonna quelque peu le professeur.

 _Parce que c'est marqué dessus peut-être... ? Crétin !_

Sauf que contre toute attente, cela ne semblait pas être la raison principale...

« C'est moi qui ai posé pour cette carte, alors forcément, je la reconnais. »

« Heu... attends... QUOI ? » S'étouffa à moitié Aomine.

Et Junior opina du chef, ce qui força Aomine à croiser encore plus les jambes pour le bâillonner.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors regarde ! »

La beauté japonaise se leva alors et elle commença à soulever le maillot de basket qu'elle avait enfilé pour dévoiler sa poitrine... mais heureusement, Aomine tira sur le vêtement pour qu'il reste en place.

« Hey ! Tu crois faire quoi là ? »

« Je voulais vous montrer le grain de beauté que j'ai sous le sein droit, face au tatouage que j'ai sur le sein gauche. »

« ET QUEL PUTAIN DE RAPPORT CA A AVEC NOTRE AFFAIRE ? »

 _Wow merde, je suis sérieusement en train d'empêcher une fille de me montrer ses nichons là ?_

« La « _Sorcière Rouge_ » aussi a un grain de beauté au même endroit ! »

« Et alors ? Ca ne prouve rien, c'est juste une coïncidence ! » Rugit Aomine en s'empourprant comme une pucelle.

« Hmm... c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit quelque chose... au niveau du visage HEIN ! » Se défendit immédiatement Takao, de peur de se prendre un coup de la part de son hôte, sans doute. « Je savais bien que tu m'étais familière, Hito-chan ! »

Hito-chan... Hito-chan... ! Non mais il avait fini, oui ? Ce sale petit cloporte empêcheur de tourner en rond et sa magnifique muse n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble, bon sang de bois !

Mais alors qu'Aomine s'attendait à entendre « C'est l'heure du DUDUDUDUEL ! » le petit (ours) brun rangea soudainement ses cartes. Puis, il attrapa immédiatement une des manettes pour la passer à Aomine.

Sans lui laisser le choix.

« Sur ce... voyons plutôt comment s'en sort l'As des Miracles... aux jeux video ! »

Aomine renifla sèchement, adoptant son air hautain. Si Takao se mettait à le défier, c'était autre chose et pour défendre son honneur et sa réputation, Aomine se sentait obligé de répondre. Parce que Takao avait beau ne pas payer de mine au premier abord, il était en réalité beaucoup plus malin et sournois qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et Midorima vous aurait sans doute glissé que c'était là l'apanage des individus nés sous le signe du Scorpion... En jouant sur la corde sensible d'Aomine, Takao était certain d'obtenir une réponse de sa part et sa prévision s'avéra exacte, à en juger par l'air sérieux adopté par le _scorer_.

Aomine « THE GREAT » Daiki était prêt à en découdre pour remporter le cœur de la donzelle !

« Ok, vas-y... à quel jeu je vais devoir éclater ton record ? Jeu de courses ? Jeu de baston ? Ou peut-être NBA 2017 ? J'te préviens, je prends les _Cavaliers de Cleveland_ ! »

Mais contre toute attente, Takao ne se saisit pas de l'autre manette. Hmm... est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Hitomi aurait le privilège d'être le fameux « _Player 2 ?_ » Honnêtement, Aomine espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Pas qu'il ait le moindre scrupule à exploser une fille aux jeux vidéo – ni dans un quelconque autre domaine - mais ce genre de triomphe risquait de lui fermer les portes de la soirée V.I.P. qui devait se dérouler dans le vagin de la demoiselle. Dommage, parce que justement, Daiki Junior avait bien reçu son carton d'invitation et il ne demandait qu'à revêtir son beau costume en latex, pour pouvoir s'esbaudir sur la piste de danse. Effectivement, en battant Hitomi à plate couture, Aomine allait fatalement la vexer et s'attirer ses foudres. Et dès lors, il pourrait dire adieu à sa petite « sauterie » !

D'un autre côté, s'il la laissait gagner (ce qui était contre sa religion...), pas sûr que cela serve ses intérêts non plus. Hitomi pourrait mal le prendre en remarquant que le brun n'avait pas tout donné. A l'inverse, l'actrice risquait de le prendre pour une mauviette sans intérêt, s'il n'était même pas capable de battre une fille.

Autant dire que, dans tous les cas, Aomine était foutu !

Mais heureusement pour lui, la seconde manette resta posée sur la moquette grise. Aomine n'était cependant pas certain de comprendre de quoi il retournait... Peut-être n'était-il question que de battre le record personnel de Takao à un jeu ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il serait le seul à jouer.

Sauf que si le jeu était bien « individuel », l'écran n'affichait aucun record, ni même aucun score...

… mais plutô un MAGNIFIQUE titre de toute beauté qui piquait les yeux. Les lettres aux couleurs chatoyantes se déclinaient en un arc en ciel dégoulinant de mièvrerie. A tel point qu'Aomine eut un mouvement de recul, assimilable à celui d'un vampire qui croise un rayon de soleil.

« Bordel de merde ! Y a de quoi devenir épileptique avec ton truc ! Fouuuaah j'ai l'impression que ma rétine va se décoller d'une seconde à l'autre ! »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu apprécierais, au contraire. Ce nuancier chromatique me fait penser à quelque chose, pas toi ? »

Et là, pas besoin de sortir de _Todai_ pour deviner que Takao faisait référence à la très colorée Génération des Miracles.

« _Sweet fuse at your side_? » Lu Aomine à voix haute. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette _daube_ ? »

Ca ne lui disait rien. Pas qu'Aomine soit un expert en la matière, mais il était à peu près certain que ce jeu n'avait rien à voir avec le basket. Ni avec un quelconque autre sport. A la limite, c'était peut-être un _hack_ de la fameuse route « Arc-en-ciel » de _Mario Kart_ , mais c'était bien la seule chose qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit...

Malgré ses réticences, encouragé par Hitomi, il appuya sur le bouton « _START_ » et la partie se lança. Tout d'abord, le jeu posa quelques questions de route à Aomine sur l'apparence, le caractère et les « points de compétences » qu'il souhaitait attribuer à son héros. Une fois son avatar créé avec plus ou moins de fidélité à ces critères, la voix _off_ lui présenta les quatre héroïnes du jeu. Elles étaient toutes plutôt mignonnes et il semblait y en avoir pour tous les goûts. Une brève descriptions accompagnait sous chaque portrait. On avait donc, dans l'ordre :

 ** _Rise Haizawa_**

 ** _Âge : 17 ans_**

 ** _Cheveux : Blonds_**

 ** _Occupation : Lycéenne et Mannequin_**

 ** _Aime : Le shopping, la mode_**

 ** _Qualités : Amicale, expansive, joyeuse, gentille_**

 ** _Défauts : Bavarde, pleurnicheuse, immature_**

 ** _OoO_**

 ** _Tayuya Ayako_**

 ** _Âge : 16 ans_**

 ** _Cheveux : Cyans_**

 ** _Occupation : Lycéenne et bénévole dans un chenil_**

 ** _Aime : la vanille, les chiens, les tours de magie_**

 ** _Qualités : Franche, discrète, déterminée_**

 ** _Défauts : Têtue, manque de tact, peu de charisme_**

 ** _OoO_**

 ** _Shinobu Madokawa_**

 ** _Âge : 17 ans_**

 ** _Cheveux : Emeraudes_**

 ** _Occupation : Lycéenne et pianiste_**

 ** _Aime : Tout ce qui est mignon, la lecture, les jeux de hasard_**

 ** _Qualités : Sincère, généreuse, intelligente_**

 ** _Défauts : Distante, associale, susceptible_**

 ** _OoO_**

 ** _Seiko Akechi_**

 ** _Âge : 16 ans_**

 ** _Cheveux : Ecarlates_**

 ** _Occupation : Lycéenne et Présidente des Elèves_**

 ** _Aime : Les jeux de stratégie, boire du thé, la musique classique_**

 ** _Qualités : Honnête, polie, cultivée_**

 ** _Défauts : Autoritaire, bipolaire, agressive_**

Ok... là, Aomine avait l'impression d'être devant l'écran de sélection des personnages d'un jeu de combats. Et il hésitait fichtrement. D'ailleurs, un désagréable doute s'insinua en lui :

« Dis-moi Takao, c'est quoi le but de ce jeu ? »

« Il faut séduire la jeune fille de ton choix ! »

« Co... comment ça ? »

« C'est le principe même de tout bon _Otome Game_ qui se respecte ! »

« Ah ok, tu veux dire que c'est un genre de jeu de drague ? Moi je croyais qu'il fallait leur taper dessus... » Soupira t-il, déçu.

… de préférence sous forme d'un combat de catch dénudé dans la boue, bien entendu...

« Ahahaha ! Tu peux toujours essayer, mais pas sûr que ça leur plaise, quoique... il y a peut-être une masochiste dans le lot, va savoir... »

« Laquelle vas-tu choisir ? » Demanda Hitomi.

Sa main glissa sur la cuisse du brun, non loin de Daiki Junior qui jouait au piquet de tente avec le caleçon d'Aomine.

« J'en sais rien... heu... Tu me conseilles laquelle, Takao ? »

Surtout, rester calme...

« Moi d'habitude, je prends la _Tsundere_. » Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour un maso comme lui. « Mais j'aime bien aussi la _Yandere_ aussi de temps en temps ! Enfin, je te les déconseille toutes les deux pour le moment... Elles sont assez difficiles à séduire pour un débutant ! »

Mouais bon, ça ne l'avançait pas franchement... Du coup, comme il ignorait à quoi et à qui correspondaient les termes techniques employés par Takao, Aomine sélectionna celle aux cheveux verts. Elle avait des lunettes à la monture épaisse qui lui bouffaient le visage, mais de toutes les nanas présentes à l'écran, c'était celle qui avait les plus gros poumons alors son choix se porta naturellement sur elle... On ne se refait pas, hein !

« Oh, toi aussi tu préfères Shinobu, hein ? Alala... tu vas en baver mon gars, mais ça risque d'être marrant ! A ta place j'aurai plutôt opté pour l'énergique _Genki Girl_ ou la douce _Moe,_ pour commencer... mais si tu préfères les challenges, c'est ton droit ! Bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ? »

« Félicitations ! Je crois que Kazu essaie de te dire que tu viens de choisir la _Tsundere_ , Daiki. » Rit un peu Hitomi, qui semblait mieux maîtriser que lui les codes et les stéréotypes de ce jeu, de toute évidence.

 _Argh... comment elle sait ça ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle a AUSSI posé comme modèle pour ce jeu ?_

C'était fort probable, la connaissant. Quoiqu'aucune des filles représentées ne lui faisait penser à Hitomi... Non, bizarrement, elles lui rappelaient vaguement d'autres personnes, mais qui ? Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... M'enfin bref, ce n'était pas franchement important... et Aomine préféra se concentrer sur le jeu, pour oublier la proximité physique d'Hitomi dans son espace vital...

Le jeu se lança donc et le narrateur expliqua la situation initiale, comme dans tout bon _visual novel_ qui se respecte. C'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire, les cerisiers étaient en fleur, conférant au paysage pastel un ton doux et romantique. Le héros marchait tranquillement sur le chemin du lycée, lorsque brusquement, une TORNADE verte débarqua.

 _« Dégagez le passage ! »_ Hurla t-elle.

Et le malheureux héros de pixel incarné par Aomine n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. En moins de dix secondes, il se fit empaler par l'ESPADON que la verte trimbalait sous son bras... ?! Non mais WTF !? Et quelques instant plus tard, après que son héros se soit vidé de son sang en convulsant sur le sol, l'écran titre afficha en lettres de sang :

 **« _LOVE IS OVER_ »**

Le tout, ponctué d'une musique triste jouée au violon pour enfoncer le clou.

Aomine resta immobile pendant quelques instants, littéralement bouche bée devant ce qui venait de se passer ! Il avait encore du mal à comprendre à réaliser ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Sans être un _gamer_ , Aomine avait tout de même déjà joué à des jeu vidéo dans sa vie, il n'était donc pas un novice, mais ce qui venait d'arriver là, de manière aussi surréaliste qu'inattendue, l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu ! Ils étaient dans un jeu de _ **DRAGUE**_ , bon sang ! Typiquement le genre par excellence qui n'est pas sensé comporter de « _game over_ » !

On ne devrait logiquement même pas pouvoir perdre dans une œuvre de ce genre, alors comment était-ce possible ? A moins que le concepteur/scénariste/producteur ne soit un SADIQUE de première, mais encore une fois, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens ! Ici, il n'était pas question de combattre une horde de zombies enragés, ni même de repousser des soldats nazis, mais bel et bien de _**SEDUIRE**_ une demoiselle. Quelles étaient donc les chances que la partie se solde par la mort du personnage principal ? En tous cas, c'était vraiment une mort toute pourrie !

« Eh ben, c'était du rapide ahaha ! » Se moqua Takao, d'un air qui sous entendait : _« Si t'es pareil au lit, je plains ta meuf LOL ! Ejaculateur précoce, va ! »_

« Non mais c'était quoi, CA ? »

« Si tu avais appuyé sur la touche « X » à temps, tu aurais réussi à passer ce _QTE_... »

« Traduction pour les gens autres que les adhérents au club des _nerds_ du lycée ? »

« Je crois que ce que Kazu essaie de te dire, c'est que tu aurais du appuyer sur un bouton de la manette au moment où le jeu t'a indiqué de le faire. »

 _Kazu._.. ? Ils étaient déjà aussi intimes ces deux-là ?

« Hein ? Vous avez du rêver, y a rien qui est apparu à l'écran ! » Affirma Aomine.

« Sisi, Hito-chan a raison ! Pile poil quand la fille t'a dit de dégager ! Un petit symbole en forme de « X » a clignoté pendant quelques secondes ! »

« Ah parce qu'en plus c'est chronométré ? »

Ouais, donc autant dire que si t'as la main dans le slop pile à ce moment là tu l'as dans le c...

« Ben oui, ce serait trop facile, sinon ! Dire que je croyais que tu avais de bons réflexes, je suis déçu ! »

« T'es marrant toi ! J'étais pas au courant qu'un truc comme ça pouvait arriver, tu aurais du me prévenir ! Comment j'étais sensé deviner ça ? Ah oui pardon, je ne pouvais pas, puisque ça n'a AUCUN PUTAIN DE SENS ! » S'énerva un peu Aomine, mauvais joueur.

La déchéance. Même dans un jeu, un truc où on est sensé S'AMUSER, il se prenait un râteau... et ce n'était pas parce que la flèche de Cupidon venait de transpercer son cœur, non, mais un PUTAIN d'espadon ! Et qu'est-ce que ça foutait là, d'ailleurs ?

« Allez, recommence, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver cette fois. »

Pour l'encourager, Hitomi se blottit (ou plutôt, sa paire de seins...) contre le bras d'Aomine, en le caressant.

Et c'était la meilleure source de motivation qui soit. Honnêtement, à ce stade, Daiki Junior était si TENDU qu'il aurait limite pu jouer à la place de son propriétaire...

On avait souvent vanté les réflexes surhumains d'Aomine à Takao. Midorima et Kuroko, tout particulièrement, ne tarissaient pas d'éloges envers leur ancien as, qu'ils dépeignaient comme une sorte de ninja moderne, capable d'une souplesse fulgurante sur le terrain de basket et esquivant les coups de Momoi comme personne. Mais au vu des piètres performances de l'as en cet instant, Takao remettait sérieusement en doute la capacité de jugement de ses deux amis.

Et pour cause, puisque le basané dut s'y reprendre à huit fois avant de parvenir à éviter l'espadon de Shinobu... C'était assez désolant et même un enfant de trois ans aurait sans doute réussi en moins de tentatives. D'ailleurs, Hitomi avait été obligée de l'aider un peu en lui soufflant le moment précis auquel appuyer sur le bon bouton. Bref, autant dire qu'il avait intérêt à assurer à partir de maintenant pour redorer un peu son blason fortement rongé par le déshonneur...

A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite et effectivement, Takao n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit que les _tsunderes_ n'étaient pas des filles faciles. Shinobu lui donnait bien du fil à retordre, oscillant entre chaud et froid constamment, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Néanmoins, Aomine comprit très vite que la flatterie ne le mènerait nulle part avec elle. Autant éviter de la susurrer des mots d'amour lors du rencard qu'il était arrivé à obtenir d'elle, par on ne sait encore quel miracle. « Sans doute un bug de conception du jeu ! » Avait suggéré Takao, tout en finesse.

Lors du rendez-vous dans un _café_ , Aomine eut la désagréable impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs. Ou sur des clous. Or, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un fakir prêt à souffrir en silence. Chaque réplique de sa dulcinée le brûlait et il allait finir carbonisé sur place à force de se prendre des décharges de haine dans la tronche. Il avait conscience de devoir peser soigneusement chaque mot adressé à Shinobu, mais il s'enfonçait inlassablement. La petite jauge d'affection qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'écran ne cessait de diminuer sous son regard impuissant.

A un moment, elle passa le cap fatidique du « négatif », chose que Takao ne pensait pas possible et pourtant le faucon se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait terminé et retourné le jeu une bonne dizaine de fois. Apparemment, la méthode pour gagner à coup sûr le cœur des quatre demoiselles n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Et ce qu'Aomine faisait jusqu'ici, n'en faisait évidemment pas partie...

De peur de passer pour un puceau inexpérimenté et peu doué avec la gent féminine (ce qu'il était au demeurant...), Aomine s'empressa de se justifier :

« Pffff... n'importe quoi ce simulateur ! Ca ne se passe pas du tout comme ça dans la vraie vie ! Au contraire, elles sont toutes à mes pieds, aucune ne me résiste ! Elles tombent comme des mouches ! »

« Mais ouaiiiis c'est çaaaa ! A mon avis, la seule chose qui fait tomber les filles comme des mouches à tes pieds, c'est l'odeur de tes panards justement ! » Se moqua Takao, qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

La honte. Il était en train de se faire humilier devant Hitomi, en plus ! Si ça continuait, il allait pouvoir dire adieu à sa partie de jambe en l'air avec la belle rousse. Et malheureusement pour lui, chacune de ses répliques l'enfonçait davantage dans les abîmes de la _beaufitude_. Mais définitivement, la dernière fut le coup de grâce...

 _ **Shinobu :** « Alors, quels sont tes hobbies dans la vie ? Pas que ça m'intéresse ou quoi, hein ! Hmpff ! »_

 _ **Moi :** « Je suis membre du club des Gynécologues amateurs et notre devise est : « Toujours à votre cervix ! »_

…

DOUBLE, NAN, TRIPLE FACEPALM.

Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Takao se mit à rire comme une hyène sous gaz euphorisant et Hitomi esquissa un sourire timide un peu gêné.

Mais Shinobu, elle, ne parut pas amusée. Ni séduite. Du tout. Elle devint rouge de rage (ce qui, avec sa couleur de cheveux verts, était vraiment très moche...) et elle arma son bras pour lui coller une gifle.

« Incroyable ! J'avais entendu dire que la barre d'amour pouvait se briser, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à être assez mauvais pour y assister de mes propres yeux ! » S'enthousiasma Takao.

« Oi ! Arrête de te payer ma gueule ! JE SUIS PAS VENU ICI POUR SOUFFRIR, OK ? » Pleurnicha Aomine, pour plagier un célèbre _meme_ qui fait fureur en ce moment...

C'est vrai, quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face ainsi devant Hitomi ! Ca n'avait beau être qu'un jeu stupide, Aomine était maintenant à deux doigts de balancer sa manette dans la tronche de Takao pour le faire taire.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans sa tête...

 _« **APPuiE sUR La toUchE« O » DéPêcHE-tOI !** »_ Ordonna t-elle, se diffusant étrangement dans le bas ventre du brun.

Peut-être était-ce la voix d'Athéna qui lui incombait de se relever pour retourner combattre vaillamment ? Non, probablement pas, la voix était beaucoup trop masculine et grave pour cela.

Mais comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet salvateur, Aomine s'exécuta, sans pouvoir résister à l'appel mystérieux.

Son personnage tendit alors l'index et son doigt s'écrasa sur le sein gauche de Shinobu. Cette dernière s'arrêta net et piqua un fard en réalisant le contact intime qui s'était initié entre eux. Sans doute était-elle surprise par ce geste inopiné, cet automatisme désespéré.

 _« **BIen ! ReCOMMeNce ! AlLEz !** »_

Son bas ventre semblait se tordre et ses entrailles grinçaient. Le brun recommença donc à tapoter sur la touche au motif rouge. Et en toute logique, son personnage reproduit son geste, tapotant du bout de l'index la poitrine de sa douce. _Boing boing_... faisait le sein en vibrant sous ce geste.

Takao se figea et il pâlit en entendant Shinobu gémir.

« _**ConTiNuE... PlUS VITe... plUs fOrT...** _ »

Cette fois, pas de doute, Aomine sentit très clairement l'impulsion électrique qui se diffusa dans ses reins pour l'obliger à se lever du canapé et tel le héros de _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_ aidé de son _Stand_ , il mitrailla la touche de la manette, ce qui engendra la même action chez son alter ego virtuel.

« ORAORAORAORA ! » S'excita Aomine, le regard injecté de sang, pilonnant la manette comme un bourrin !

« _Oh my god_! Il va le faire... _It's over 9000_ ! » Lâcha Takao, qui en perdait son japonais.

Des _« Aaaaah ! »_ et des « _Yamete kudasaaaiii !_ » firent écho dans le petit salon, sous le regard béat de Takao Et d'Hitomi, quant à la scène improbable à laquelle ils étaient en train d'assister ! La poitrine généreuse de Shinobu rebondissait obscènement et au fur et à mesure des attouchements, la jauge d'affection remontait, se remplissant de désir !

« Et maintenant le coup de grâce : TECHNIQUE SECRETE DU PELOTAGE DE NICHON _NO JUTSU_ ! »

Soudainement, son index émit un lueur étincelante, comme celle qui annonce un coup critique dans _Fire Emblem_ et Aomine appuya une dernière fois sur la touche « triangle ». Son personnage attrapa alors carrément le sein de la donzelle, le serrant avec force en tordant la chair.

Le curseur atteignit son pic et Shinobu sembla avoir un orgasme, subtilement symbolisé par l'explosion de la jauge d'amour. Cela eut pour conséquence directe que la jeune fille invite d'une voix mal assurée le personnage d'Aomine à aller poursuivre leur « conversation » au _Love Hôtel_ le plus proche...

« Et ouais ! C'est moi l'patron ! » Pavana Aomine en lançant la manette dans le canapé. « J'parie que ça non plus, tu savais pas que c'était possible, hein, Kazuuuuu ? »

« Je dois dire que c'est une méthode peu conventionnelle, que jamais je n'avais expérimentée auparavant. Sans doute parce que j'ai bien trop de respect pour la gent féminine, quel que soit le nombre de pixels qui la compose... »

Pfff... peu importe les sous-entendus péjoratifs de Takao, Aomine les assimila automatiquement à de la jalousie, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le faucon avait essayé de le ridiculiser devant Hitomi.

Mais il avait échoué.

Pitoyablement.

« T'as vu ça Hitomi ? Je sais y faire avec les nanas, moi ! »

« Oui. Dommage que les réactions _programmées_ dans les _Otome Games_ n'aient aucun rapport avec la réalité.. » Le cassa gentiment la rousse.

« Oh... ne sois donc pas aussi catégorique, Hito-chan ! Il y a tout de même un lien établi. Ma sœur, par exemple, va systématiquement vers le sportif dans ce genre de jeu. »

« Ah, ça existe aussi en version meufs ? Avec des mecs dedans ? »

« Bien vu, Einstein ! Si ça t'intéresse, je t'en ramènerai un la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que tu auras un succès fou dedans avec tes techniques de bourrin ahaha ! » Ricana à nouveau la petite fouine.

« Oi ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, face de pet ! »

« Toujours est-il que Kana a les mêmes préférences dans ce genre de jeux que dans la vraie vie. Son truc à elle, ce sont les mecs musclés avec un petit pois dans la cervelle et un petit zizi dans le caleçon, à cause des stéroïdes ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt amusant au final, parce que je suis convaincu que tu lui plairais énormément, Mine-chan ! Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrai t'arranger un rencard avec elle, à l'occasion ! »

« Oh heu... d'accord... » Répondit naïvement Aomine, pas difficile à convaincre.

Bah quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si Hitomi était sa petite-amie... il avait bien le droit d'aller s'amuser ailleurs, elle ne devait pas se gêner elle ! Bon, certes, une proposition aussi sympa l'étonnait un peu de la part de Takao. D'ordinaire, ne dit-on pas que les frères sont extrêmement protecteurs envers leurs sœurs ? En tous cas, lui n'irait jamais spontanément arranger un coup à un gars avec Satsuki ! Surtout à un pote ! Les sœurs, même de cœur, c'est sacré !

« Parfait, je lui en parlerai alors ! J'suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ! Et puis, comme t'as pas l'air de connaître des masses de filles, ça t'aidera ! »

Non, mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train d'insinuer, là ? Qu'Ao n'était pas capable de draguouiller tout seul ? Pffff... le pire, c'est que même s'il se sentait fortement insulté, il n'y trouva rien à redire, bien décidé à ne pas laisser filer l'occasion de rencontrer une jolie fille... Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce rendez-vous lui était servi sur un plateau d'argent et en plus, d'après Takao, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit au goût de Kana.

Ce serait vraiment con de refuser ! Même par amour propre ! Et même si cela signifiait qu'il appartenait à la catégorie des athlètes bodybuildés mous du gland et de la caboche... Alors autant laisser sa fierté de côté et accepter, modestement, la main tendue vers lui. Et puis, s'il parvenait à pécho la petite sœur de Takao, ce serait une vengeance bien suffisante, non ?

Ahhhh... comme tout était simpl(ist)e dans l'esprit limité d'Aomine Daiki...

Mais cela pouvait se révéler être une qualité aussi, parfois.

Le téléphone portable de Takao se mit à vibrer sans crier gare et juste après avoir consulté le message qu'il venait de recevoir, le faucon décréta unilatéralement que la fête était terminée. Du moins, pour une personne. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être un hasard.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais... oooohhhh ça alors ! Tu as vu l'heure ? » Fit Takao en tapotant le cadran de sa montre. « Il est tard ! »

…

NON MAIS D'OU CA SORTAIT, CA ?

« Attends, tu déconnes ? Il est à peine dix heures et demi ! » Pesta Aomine.

« Ahaha ! Comme le temps passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie, pas vrai ? On s'est bien amusés, mais je crains qu'il ne soit déjà l'heure pour toi d'aller te pieuter mon cher Mine-chan ! »

« Oi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Va chier ! »

Il n'était plus un enfant, crotte de bique ! (enfin, sauf pour sa chère Mamounette... mais ça, il le resterait toujours, même à soixante dix-sept ans...) Takao prenait un peu trop la confiance et ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot...

« Hé lààààà ! Tout doux ! Sont-ce bien des manières de parler à son baby-sitter préféré ? Qui va te présenter sa charmante petite sœur, en plus ? Je n'crois paaaas, non. N'est-ce pas, Hito-chan ? »

« _Joker_ ! » Sourit la jolie rousse.

Oh la saleté ! Elle le lâchait !? Ah bah bravo ! Vive la solidarité !Toute cette situation l'amusait, en fait... C'était l'évidence même !

« Allez, zou, file dans ta chambre ou j'appelle ta maman ! N'oublie pas qu'elle m'a laissé son numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence et qu'elle m'a également autorisé à te tortu... je veux dire, à te punir, si jamais j'en ressens le besoin ! Et puisque j'ai fermé les yeux sur les légumes verts au dîner et la douche avant d'aller te coucher, je pourrai très bien décider de te forcer à manger de la purée d'épinards finalement ou même des choux de Bruxelles... et t'arroser d'eau froide, en guise de lavage... Alors à ta place, j'obéirai sans discuter. »

 _Dîner ? Quel dîner ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de bouffer avec toutes ces conneries ! Je comptais commander une pizza juste après le premier round avec Hitomi, mais il a fallu que tu t'incrustes et que tu gâches tout !_

Mais Takao était en position de force et il le savait. Pire encore, il en profitait impunément. Le coup de « l'appel à un ami », venait de contraindre Aomine à dire son dernier mot. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de froisser le faucon avec une telle épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête (à moins qu'elle ne le castre et qu'il passe de panthère à minou ensuite...), menaçant de s'abattre sur lui à tout moment comme un couperet aiguisé.

Parce que si par malheur sa mère venait à apprendre que son rejeton avait profité de son absence pour inviter UNE FILLE à l'appartement, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule ! (expression officiellement ringarde depuis 1998.) Mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable et faire profil bas, car Takao n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Alors, ça avait beau emmerder profondément Aomine, il savait que ses meilleures chances résidaient dans la soumission et la docilité.

Du moins, le temps qu'il trouve un plan...

Et c'était pas gagné d'avance...

Surtout lorsque...

 _« **Il SErAit dANS noTre iNTéRêt qUE Tu l'écOUteS... VA DAns tA cHAMbrE sANs faiRE d'hiSTOire, il fAUt jusSTEmentT qu'ON disCUte en PRivé tOi et Moi... »**_

C'était la même voix et la même sensation que tout à l'heure, qui remontait le long de son bas ventre, chaude et douce... un peu électrique aussi.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » S'inquiéta quelque peu Aomine.

Pas que ce soit douloureux, mais ça restait quand même sacrément bizarre. D'autant plus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était le seul à capter cette voix mystérieuse...

« Quoi donc ? » Fit Takao en haussant un sourcil.

Ils avaient effectivement éteint la console et la télévision suite à l'exploit d'Aomine, alors le silence régnait dans le petit salon.

« Je n'ai rien entendu, moi. » Confirma Hitomi.

« Mais je vous assure que... »

Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé !

« Déjà, tout à l'heure, pendant que je jouais, cette voix m'a parlé ! » Assura la panthère.

« Hmm ? Bizarre... Ecoute Mine-chan, sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que si tu commences à entendre des voix, ou bien tu t'appelles Jeanne d'Arc, ou bien c'est qu'il est l'heure d'aller te coucher. Tout de suite. T'es sans doute beaucoup plus fatigué qu'on ne le croyait. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Takao passa un des bras d'Aomine autour de ses épaules, pour l'aider à avancer, à la manière des blessés. Hitomi fit pareil de l'autre côté, ignorant les regards implorants qu'Aomine lui lançait. Les deux « amis » du brun l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et tandis que Takao n'avait pas le moindre état d'âme, Aomine parvint à grappiller quelques faveurs de la part d'Hitomi. Le faucon les laissa donc seuls quelques instants et il ferma les porte derrière lui.

« Je vais te border. » Proposa la jeune femme.

Et aussi réconfortant que ce geste puisse être, ce n'était pas franchement le programme qu'Aomine avait en tête, à cet instant précis. Disons qu'il aurait aimé profiter de leur bref moment d'intimité pour faire des choses... plus intimes, justement. Là, il avait plutôt le sentiment d'être un gosse de six ans que sa mère vient rassurer sur l'absence de monstre caché sous son futon...

« Attends Hitomi... t'étais venue pour... et on n'a même pas pu... Raah saleté de Takao, je vais l'étrangler ! »

Mais la rousse avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, puisqu'elle usa de sa ruse pour tranquilliser Aomine. Oh et de ses lèvres aussi, accessoirement, scellant celles d'Aomine par un baiser langoureux.

Et ce simple baiser voulait dire beaucoup de choses, à commencer par _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai, ce n'est que partie remise. »_

Alors ok, c'était bien joli et gentil tout ça, mais ça n'enchantait pas Aomine de se laisser mener à la baguette ar ce tyran de Takao ! Et encore moins de laisser la belle actrice entre les serres du rapace, bien qu'Aomine doute sincèrement des intentions de l'autre brun à l'égard d'Hitomi et surtout de ses chances de réussite... Effectivement, le faucon n'avait même pas sourcillé tout à l'heure, lorsqu'Hitomi avait annoncé qu'elle n'était autre que la plantureuse « Sorcière Rouge ».

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas cherché à la mater, de toute la soirée, ce qui était assez incompréhensible, au vu du physique remarquable de la jeune femme. A croire que les filles ne l'émoustillaient pas le moins du monde, y compris les avions de chasse comme la rousse. Ce qui n'était pas véritablement étonnant, si l'on considérait que les préférences sexuelles de Takao devaient se situer quelque part, au _Royaume des Tsunderes_...

Aomine abdiqua donc sous le baiser de la sirène et cette dernière lui faussa compagnie, sans regret.

Et alors que Daiki-le-Branlomane allait essayer de trouver le sommeil, il réalisa que sa gaule de taureau n'avait ni disparu, ni désenflé depuis tout ce temps. Elle formait même une belle bosse sous son drap. Boooooooooooooon... étant donné qu'il avait bu l'intégralité de cette étrange mixture, c'était sans doute normal. Il faut dire que vieux ne s'était visiblement pas foutu de sa gueule, en lui refilant cette potion, parce qu'en terme d'efficacité, ça se posait là quand même.

D'ailleurs, il ferait bien de s'en occuper, s'il comptait dormir ce soir. Car en l'état, c'était totalement impensable. S'armant de sa boîte de kleenex encore pleine et de son _laptop_ , Aomine n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour dégoter le porno le plus _HARDCOR_ E et le plus _SCABREUX_ que comportait sa collection. Figurez-vous que tous les garçons ont **CE** film sur leur disque dur, celui qu'ils réservent pour les grandes occasions. En général, il s'agit d'une œuvre si _trash_ et dégueulasse que sa réputation la précède partout sur le net.

 **L'ARME DE MASTURBATION MASSIVE ULTIME !**

On se raconte sur les forums spécialisés qu'on connaîtrait vaguement le cousin du frère d'un voisin qui l'aurait déjà vu et aurait survécu à son visionnage et qu'à la manière d'Excalibur, lorsque ce film est sorti de son « socle », il accorderait des pouvoirs divins à l'Elu, assez hardi pour le regarder jusqu'au bout. Dans le cas d'Aomine il s'agissait d'un film SI cochon qu'il avait été obligé de passer illégalement par le _Dark Net_ pour en faire l'acquisition, moyennant trois mois d'argent de poche.

La légende voudrait d'ailleurs qu'il n'existe plus que deux bandes de ce film en circulation, les trois autres ayant été détruites, car jugées trop dangereuses si elles venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains... Et ce n'était pas le seul fait d'arme que ce porno avait à son arc...(?) puisqu'il pouvait également se targuer d'avoir été interdit de diffusion dans soixante-neuf pays (ça ne s'invente pas...)et accessoirement d'avoir violé la Convention de Genève.

Plusieurs fois.

« Mon préciiiiiiieux... » Murmura Aomine, nerveux à l'idée de lancer le film.

Ses doigts tremblaient d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler ! Après tout, il avait déjà quelques vidéo bien _gores_ à son actif... à l'instar du très chocolaté « _2 Girls, 1 Cup._ » (qui avait sans doute joué une part importante dans son homosexualité naissante...) ou encore du très sanguinolent « _1 Guy, 1 Jar_ » (qui avait lui, plutôt fait pencher la balance en faveur de son hétérosexualité.) Bref, _**DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, KIDS**_ ! Ne cherchez surtout pas les vidéo que je viens de citer ! Ces visionnages ont été réalisés par des professionnels, vous ne devez en aucun cas les reproduire chez vous, sous peine de devoir vous rincer les yeux à l'acide sulfurique ! L'auteure décline toute responsabilité, si d'aventure vous décidiez d'aller fouiner sur _Google_ , malgré cet avertissement des plus sérieux !

Aomine s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans son futon aux draps froissés et pour se donner du courage, il ferma les yeux et serra fermement les _shoes_ (puantes)de Kagami contre son petit cœur tout meurtri au moment où il cliqua sur l'icône « LECTURE ».

L'écran de son ordinateur s'illumina et par réflexe, Aomine commença à mâchouiller l'un des lacets des baskets. Ca l'apaisait... d'avoir un truc en bouche.

Et il ignorait encore à quel point il allait en avoir besoin...

* * *

 _Résidence Midorima, Tokyo, 22h43 :_

Ce n'était un secret pour personne côtoyant de près le _shooter_ des Miracles.

Midorima nourrissait une appétence très prononcée pour la littérature fantastique et la science-fiction, en particulier. Dès son plus jeune âge, on pouvait dire qu'il était tombé dedans, à la manière d'Obélix et de la marmite de potion magique. _Lovecraft, Orwell, Jules Verne_... Midorima ne jurait que par les œuvres et il en était au moins aussi féru qu'Aomine pouvait l'être de ses films X, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Ainsi, comme tous les samedi soirs, il se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de sa mère et de sa sœur. Si les deux membres les plus âgés de la famille Midorima avaient trouvé refuge dans la lecture, la petite Shina, du haut de ses onze ans et demi, zappait entre les émissions de _quizz_ télévisés et les informations. Chacun profitait du calme et il n'était pas rare que toute la maisonnée se retrouve dans le grand séjour pour bouquiner.

C'était même une sorte de rituel exclusif au _week-end._ Et bien que cette pratique soit sans doute plus conviviale que si chacun restait dans son coin, personne ne parlait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un club de lecture et bien qu'il leur arrivait fréquemment d'échanger sur les ouvrages favoris du moment, les Midorima préféraient le faire à table, lors des dîners dominicaux. Les bourgeois ont leurs coutumes tenaces qu'il est souvent bien difficile de bousculer...

Et celle-ci n'y faisait pas exception.

Ah... que de débauche et de décadence en ce lieu, j'en suis toute retournée...

L'éclate était totale.

Midorima était donc fort logiquement plongé dans son bouquin du moment. Il se sentait tellement absorbé par l'histoire, qu'il serait capable de le lire d'une seule traite ! Le suspense était tel qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrocher et il dévorait les pages avec appétit. Sa mère, quant à elle, semblait toute aussi passionnée par ce recueil de théories rédigé par un obscur psychanalyste Russe du dix-huitième siècle. Le bruit de la télévision ressemblait à un long grésillement qui les berçait et il arrivait à Midorima de capter quelques mots, ce qui lui permettait de suivre d'une oreille distraite l'actualité. Mais l'essentiel de son esprit brillant était accaparé par le roman qui tenait à une main.

« Quelqu'un veut de la tisane ? Je vais m'en préparer une ! » Sourit le Docteur Aizawa, chaussée de ses plus belles charentaises à motifs écossais.

« Non merci, Mère. » Répondit poliment Shina.

« Shintaro ? »

Pas de réponse.

Elle insista donc.

« Shintaro ! »

« Oui, Mère ? »

« Désires-tu une tisane ? Ou peut-être un chocolat chaud ? Je vais dans la cuisine, alors profite-en. »

Et quand Maman se levait pour aller chercher son infusion du soir, c'est que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait dangereusement. Shina bouda légèrement, parce qu'elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée et serait donc bien restée encore devant la télévision. Peut-être arriverait-elle à négocier quelques minutes supplémentaires ?

« Non merci. »

La mère de famille s'éloigna donc en direction de la cuisine et Midorima en profita pour sortir le nez de son livre.

 _« … On estime à quatorze le nombre de personnes enlevées par des yakuzas depuis le début de l'année dans la Préfecture de Nagoya. Généralement, elles sont relâchées en échange d'une rançon... »_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Midorima repensa à sa conversation de l'après-midi avec les autres membres de la GoM et il en arriva à la conclusion que cette bande de tarés serait tout à fait capable d'enlever Aomine, pour le forcer à avouer ses sentiments à Kagami ! Et à ce propos, il serait peut-être plus sage de tenir Aomine informé du funeste sort qui l'attendait.

Alors oui, Midorima aurait certainement pu lui envoyer un message ou un _email_ pour ce faire.

Et oui, cela aurait également pu attendre demain, voire après-demain, dans le pire des cas...

Oui mais voilà - sûrement à cause du roman qu'il lisait - un doute affreux assaillit brusquement Midorima.

Peut-être que demain il serait déjà trop tard ? Peut-être même qu'Aomine n'aurait pas le temps de voir que Midorima avait cherché à le joindre... Connaissant Akashi, il ne serait pas insensé de voir débarquer des types en costumes noirs chez Aomine pour l'embarquer, dès ce soir ! Le rouge disposait en effet de sa propre milice privée et il s'était parfois rendu à des compétitions de basket ou de _shogi_ , accompagné par ses gardes du corps.

Le vert se leva donc du sofa aux coussins brodés et il alla directement chercher sa mère pour la tenir au courant de ses projets nocturnes.

Il y avait urgence et il n'avait que peu de temps pour agir.

« Mère, j'ai besoin de sortir. Je serai de retour avant minuit, je pense. »

Et avec une mère psy, mieux valait éviter de trop en dire, si on voulait pouvoir conserver un semblant de jardin secret !

« Où vas-tu ? »

Ah évidemment.

 **LA** question fatidique.

Midorima avait pensé franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée AVANT qu'elle n'ait le temps de le poser, mais il avait mal évalué son _timing,_ hélas...

« Oh et puis... ça ne me regarde pas, après tout. » … N'avait jamais dit aucune psychanalyste... « Tu es un garçon responsable et j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. » … N'avait jamais dit aucun mère de famille... « Prends tes clés et je t'ai mis des préservatifs dans ton portefeuille, juste au cas où. J'espère quand même que tu me présenteras ta petite fiancée, un de ces jours ! »

« Mère ! » Eructa Midorima en prenant une belle teinte pourpre.

Ah c'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle... avec son air de ne pas y toucher, il fallait constamment qu'elle fourre son nez dans ses affaires ! Et qu'elle prenne l'initiative de remplir son sac ou son portefeuille de... _ces choses_ dont il n'avait pas la moindre utilité ! Non mais quel genre de MERE s'occupe d'aller acheter des préservatifs pour son FILS, bon sang ? C'était tellement... gênant ! A tel point que le vert en venait parfois à se demander qui de lui ou de sa chère maman était l'ADULTE...

Sortant en grognant dans sa barbe, Midorima ne se retourna pas. Il enfila sa veste en _tweed_ (avec coudières en cuir...) à la hâte et muni de son sac il fila chez Aomine. Par chance, ou pas, il n'habitait pas très loin de chez le bleu. En quatre stations de métro, il arriverait à bon port pour le mettre en garde.

Glissé au fond de son sac, son exemplaire de « _L'Invasion des Profanateur_ » dormait sagement.

* * *

A moitié assoupi dans un nid de mouchoirs usés, Aomine haletait comme un animal blessé.

Il s'était vidangé NEUF fois déjà.

Et si son corps commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue (ou de faiblesse...) flagrants, son braquemart, lui, restait insolemment dressé. Aomine avait beau être déjà couché, cette partie de son anatomie refusait d'en faire de même et de dépit, il donna une pichenette au muscle récalcitrant, qui se mit à rebondir comme un ressort tendu...

Erf... pourquoi avait-il à présent l'image mentale de Zébulon du « _Manège Enchanté_ » ? (et vous l'avez aussi maintenant, ne me remerciez pas...)

Le brun était littéralement EN NAGE, au bord de l'épuisement. Son poignet, non, les deux même, étaient ankylosés à force d'aller et venir sur la chair pulsante qui irradiait de chaleur entre ses cuisses. Et semblait le narguer, à la manière d'un morveux insolent qui ne veut pas aller se coucher.

Ohhh... d'accord... c'était donc ça que devait ressentir Takao le _baby-sitter_...

Mais pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les états d'âme du faucon, parce qu'il commençait à voir des flashs lumineux crépiter devant ses yeux. Ca lui faisait toujours ça après un orgasme et d'ordinaire, il s'endormait juste après. Alors imaginez après neuf fois d'affilée... Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il allait se mettre à pioncer dans moins d'une minute à coup sûr ! Le zboub à l'air et l'ordinateur toujours allumé...

Sauf que...

Son regard se porta sur sa main droite, encore couverte des traces de son plaisir solitaire.

Grave erreur.

Parce que mélangé à la matière poisseuse se trouvait un liquide rouge caractéristique...

Du _sang..._

 _Haaan purée... !_

Pris de panique (et de « pas nique » aussi...), comme si on venait de l'électrocuter, il se redressa d'un BOND dans son lit ! Pas de doute, c'était bien du sang, SON sang ! Et Daiki Junior en était encore un peu barbouillé ! Il y avait du sang dans son... et ça venait de son... ARGH !

« Oh bordel ! J'vais crever, cette fois ça y est... JE LE SAVAIS BIEN QU'IL Y AVAIT UN QUOTA A NE PAS DEPASSER ! »

Essuyant son membre encore suintant un mouchoir vaguement propre qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, Aomine remonta son caleçon et il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il se rongeait les ongles, le regard injecté de... je vous le donne en mille... sang... à la recherche d'une solution miraculeuse.

« Ayé, suis foutu... cette fois c'est vraiment la fin... On va me retrouver aussi raide que Junior ! »

Il était déjà en train de passer en revue les différentes personnes à qui il comptait léguer ses effets personnels (et cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, puisqu'Aomine ne possédait pas grand-chose.) : ses pornos pour Kise, ses shampoings pour Sakurai, ses ballons de basket et posters à Kagami...

 _Kagami..._

Il allait mourir sans même avoir connu une seule fois l'extase dans ses bras...

Non ! C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Quitte à y passer, alors autant s'envoyer en l'air avec Kagami avant !

 _« Je suis bien d'accord... »_ Affirma la voix dans son esprit.

Eh... !? Encore elle !? Mais...

« Je sais que t'es là, alors sors de ta cachette et montre-toi ! » Exigea Aomine, en s'armant d'un oreiller.

Et contre toute attente, il se trouvait que la voix en question ne provenait pas sa tête (preuve qu'il n'était donc pas encore complètement fou!), mais...

…

…

…

DE SON ENTREJAMBE ! (Heu... attendez, oubliez ce que je viens de dire sur sa sanité.)

OMG SA B*** ETAIT VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE S'ADRESSER A LUI !

« AAAAHHHHH ! » Hurla le brun en tombant à la renverse dans son futon.

Mais il n'avait nulle part où fuir ! Les yeux rivés sur la bosse planquée dans son caleçon, reculait contre le mur de sa chambre, pris au piège. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne n'avait entendu son cri dans l'espace. Personne. Hitomi et Takao étaient bien trop occupés à jouer à un jeu de danse à la con dans le salon pour se soucier de lui...

 _ **« Du CAlMe mOn pETIt PotE... j'vAIS pAS te mANGer. En rEVAncHe, je peUx te crRACHer DesSUs si Tu COOpèRes paS... »**_

Oh nom d'une Mai-chan ! Il était possédé ! Comme dans l' « _Exorciste_ » ! Et aucune croix, ni prêtre sous la main pour chasser le démon.

« Qui... qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? T'es Satan et tu viens me chercher pour tous les péchés que j'ai commis ? » Tremblait Aomine.

« **MaIs NoN EcoUTE-MoI ! Je nE TE vEUX AuCUN Mal jE suIs l'EspRit de NoËL !** »

« EN PLEIN MOIS DE MAI ? MITOOOOOOO ! »

« **A** _ **hhAHAHAHa ! BoN D'ACCord j'Ai mENtI, Bien VU**_ **!** _**MaIs tU N'As RieN à CraIndRe, jE suIs un AmI pROchE..**_. » Répondit la voix énigmatique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour me dire de changer plus souvent de slip, je le ferai, promis ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille, ok ? » Ordonna Aomine en appuyant l'oreiller sur sa tête, dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre la voix flippante.

 _« **Shhh AiiiE CONfianCe ! CroiiS-en MoiiIIIi ! QuE Je PuisSSSe VeIllER suR Toi...**_ » Chanta la voix, lancée dans une imitation du serpent Kaa quasi parfaite.

Et son caleçon de remuer tout seul au son de la voix hypnotique. Aomine se sentait comme _Mowgli_ , incapable de résister à ce charme ensorcelant...

« _**ON VaaA biEn s'ENTenDRe BrO.**._. » Affirma la _Chose_ (pas celle de « _La Famille Addams_ » hein...)

Aomine hocha de la tête, semblant se calmer légèrement, comme la voix continuait à le bercer...

 _« **IL y A uN ENDroiT où jE VouDrAiS qUE Tu AillES poUr mOi... Je Suis SÛR quE Tu Vas AdoReR... AloRs HaBILLe-Toi... PaR cOntRe, On Va JuSTE EviTer dE SORTir pAR lA PoRte dE tA ChAMBre, SiNoN oN RisQue dE se FaiRe iNterCEPTEr... »**_

« Comment on va faire alors ? »

 _ **« Ah OuI C'EsT vRAi, T'As JaMAIs FugUé... BaH On vA FaIRe Le mUR HuHUhu... AllEz, SuiS-moI... »**_

Docilement, Aomine obéit et il enfila ses vêtements. Puis, il sentit comme une pression au sud qui le tirait dans la bonne direction pour le guider...

Vers sa fenêtre.

Qu'il ouvrit...

 _ **« AccrOChe-tOi BieN ET LaiSSe-mOI FaIRE suRtouT... CaR Ce SoiR c'EsT lA MaisON quI RéGalE ! »**_

* * *

Pas de doute possible.

Lorsque votre chauffeur (qui fait également office de « meilleur ami »...) n'est pas là pour vous conduire à droite ou à gauche, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de se rendre du point A au point B. Midorima se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus habitué à marcher et traîner sa carcasse jusque chez Aomine lui demanda un effort considérable. Il faisait plutôt lourd en cette nuit de mai et il regretta un instant d'avoir pris sa veste.

Après avoir monté quatre étages, à pied encore, pour ne pas risquer de rester bloqué dans l'ascenseur, Midorima ajusta bien sa chemise blanche et il se décida à appuyer sur la sonnette. Ca lui faisait un peu bizarre... jamais il n'était allé chez Aomine avant cela, mais il savait que Momoi et le basané vivaient dans la même résidence et si sa mémoire était bonne, (et foutreDiiiiiiieu elle l'était !) la rose vivait au l'étage du dessus.

Il ne fallut quelques secondes pour qu'on lui ouvre et cela tombait bien parce qu'il venait tout juste de terminer d'improviser un petit discours dans sa tête, destiné à la mère d'Aomine pour justifier la raison de sa venue ici.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez-à-nez sur...

« Shin-chan ? »

« Ta... Takao ? » S'étouffa à moitié le vert.

« Ca alors ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez Aomine ? » L'agressa immédiatement le _shooter_ , sans même prendre le temps de répondre d'abord.

Il ignorait qu'Aomine et Takao étaient amis... alors la présence du Schtroumphf Farceur en ces lieux était pour le moins... inattendue. Et suspecte...

« Ah... je le _baby-sitte_! »

Ok. De. Mieux. En. Mieux.

« Pfff... n'importe quoi... Je peux entrer ? »

« Hmm... je n'en sais rien, pour être franc. J'hésite. » Protesta Takao, en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure.

« PARDON ? » Rugit Midorima.

« Bref, j'ai pris ma décision et c'est non. Aomine est déjà au lit, alors bybye Shin-chaaan et merci quand même d'être passé ! » Sourit Takao en refermant la porte sur son ami.

Heureusement, Midorima eut tout juste le temps de mettre son pied dans l'espace qui séparait la porte du mur pour l'empêcher de lui claquer à la figure.

« ET BIEN REVEILLE-LE IMBECILE ! IL FAUT QUE JE LE VOIS MAINTENANT, C'EST TRES IMPORTANT ! »

« T'es sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? Sa maman m'a dit qu'il était facilement grognon quand on le réveillait... »

« Je m'en moque ! Fais-le, c'est tout ! » Cria Midorima, en parvenant tant bien que mal à se glisser dans l'appartement, tel un champion du contorsionnisme.

Ah bah elle commençait bien son expédition, tiens ! Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprit un peu son souffle et une fois de plus, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, lorsqu'il vit débarquer une _ **FILLE**_ vêtue de la tenue de basket d'Aomine... et... portant des bas... ?

« Qui c'est, Kazu ? »

 _Kazu ?_

Midorima cligna des yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la créature féminine qui lui faisait face. Voici qu'après avoir passé les Portes de l'Enfer gardées par Cerbère, il se retrouvait nez-à-nez avec une Succube ! Ca devenait vraiment de plus en plus bizarre ici... Aomine et Takao n'auraient quand même pas osé transformer l'appartement familiale en LUPANAR, profitant ainsi de l'absence de présence parentale ?

Ok... alors voici le plan : Tel Orphée en visite aux Enfers, il allait chopper Aomine-Eurydice et le sortir d'ici FISSA, sans se retourner !

COURAGE, FUYONS !

« Oh, ce n'est que Shin-chan, il est dans la même classe que moi. Ne t'occupe donc pas de lui, il vient juste voir Aomine. »

Comment ça JUSTE Shin-chan ? Midorima n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de Takao à son égard ce soir ! Peut-être devrait-il demander quelques conseils à Kasamatsu pour apprendre à se faire respecter ? Ca avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher avec Kise...

« Ah d'accord. Je m'appelle Hitomi. » Se présenta la splendide rousse.

Et immédiatement, presque inconsciemment, le regard de Midorima loucha sur le tatouage qui dépassait légèrement du sein de la jeune femme.

Quelle intolérable vulgarité !

Pas étonnant qu'il s'agisse d'une amie d'Aomine ! Mais Takao, en revanche, le décevait profondément ! Depuis quand se fourvoyait-il de la sorte avec de telles créatures ?

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Shin-chan ? » Demanda gentiment Hitomi en le guidant jusqu'au salon.

« Non merci. » Déclina t-il aussi froidement que possible.

Il n'était pas venu ici pour se saouler ! Et il avait mieux à faire que... jouer à la console.. ? Puisqu'apparemment, c'était ce que faisaient les deux zigotos avant son arrivée. Assez incroyable, au passage... N'importe quel adolescent se retrouvant soudainement en compagnie d'une aussi charmante jeune femme, sans la moindre surveillance, aurait sans doute mieux à faire que lui déballer sa collection de cartes... Mais bon, pas Takao. Et quelque part, cela le rassurait...

…

MAIS PAS QUESTION DE L'ADMETTRE !

D'ailleurs, il ne venait absolument pas de soupirer de soulagement là !

« Elle est chouette ta veste... » Le complimenta t-elle.

« C'est celle de mon père. »

… XD... #MidorimaAsdelaDrague

Fort heureusement, Takao ne l'abandonna pas trop longtemps aux griffes de la succube, comme il revint en trottinant vers eux.

« Heeeeeeeeeu... je crois qu'on a un LEGER problème, en fait... »

« Quoi, Aomine refuse de se réveiller ? Tu n'as qu'à lui verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, ça fonctionnait bien à Teiko lorsque ses siestes s'éternisaient. »

« Wow... quelle cruauté Shin-chan ! Je te reconnais bien là ahaha ! Mais désolé de te décevoir, c'est quelque chose de... plus grave... Alors... vois-tu, j'ignore comment c'est arrivé, mais il se trouve qu'Aomine a disparu... »

« Disparu ? Comment cela ? Il s'est peut-être juste caché, tu as fouillé les autres pièces ? »

« Bah en fait, j'avais fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, de l'extérieur. Il n'a donc pas pu sortir... et pourtant, il n'est plus là... »

« NON MAIS ATTENDS, LES GENS NE SE VOLATISENT PAS DANS LA NATURE COMME CA ! IL EST FORCEMENT QUELQUE PART ! »

« Oui... mais pas ici. C'est ballot, hein ? »

Quelque chose CLOCHAIT définitivement ici ! Et une paranoïa galopante commençait à gagner Midorima...

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Il faut le retrouver, vite ! Tu étais sensé le surveiller, je te signale ! »

« Baaaah il finira bien par revenir... » Fit Takao en haussant des épaules. « Sûrement quand il aura faim. Comme les chats. »

Ca ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, en tous cas...

« Grrrr ! Incapable ! » Pesta Midorima, en bousculant son ami pour passer.

« Hey... où tu vas ? »

« Dans sa chambre ! Il a peut-être laissé des indices ! »

« Ooohhh pas bête ! »

« Evidemment, imbécile ! »

Et d'un pas décidé, il pénétra sur les lieux du crime...

Mais face à l'horreur insoutenable de la scène, il fouilla dans son sac méticuleusement pour en sortir un masque anti-pollution de chirurgien et une paire de gants en latex qu'il enfila en les faisant claquer.

« Aide-moi à rassembler les preuves. » Exigea t-il en tendant une autre paire à son comparse. « On a du pain sur la planche... »

* * *

Kagami s'apprêtait à regarder un vieux DVD qui avait atterri dans ses affaires, on ne sait comment. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se rappeler qui lui avait prêté, pas que cela importe réellement, mais toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce manga, alors... puisqu'il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ce soir, comme tous les samedi soirs au demeurant, autant profiter de la tranquillité ambiante pour le visionner.

« _Ninja Scroll._.. Ok, ben c'est parti ! » Lut Kagami à vois haute, en enfournant la galette dans son lecteur.

Il avait commandé une délicieuse pizza géante au fromage. Ca lui rappelait toujours immanquablement les U.S.A, même si les portions japonaises étaient plus réduites, forcément.

Kagami s'installa donc dans son petit canapé noir et il attrapa la télécommande pour lancer le film, lorsque tout à coup... le bruit strident de la sonnette le sortit de son petit cocon intime. Bizarre... il n'attendait personne à cette heure-ci... et en général, ses amis prenaient soin de le prévenir de leur visite. Il était rare que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste...

… Et à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait toujours de la même personne.

Invariablement.

Kagami ne fut donc pas étonné de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte.

« Aomine... »

Le brun avait vraiment une mine de déterré avec son regard vide et ses traits creusés. Mais Kagami n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Disons que cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela, car il le mit sur le compte de la fatigue.

Sans se douter de la véritable raison qui se dissimulait derrière l'air absent d'Aomine...

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda t-il de sa voix aussi profonde que monocorde.

C'était limite si Aomine n'avait pas les cheveux en l'air, un trait de khôl noir dans les yeux et un « M » tatoué sur le front, comme dans « _Dragon Ball Z_ »... Ce qui, je le rappelle pour celles qui ne suivraient pas dans le fond, sont des signes de _possession_ par une entité maléfique...

« Ouais vas-y... j'allais justement manger une bonne pizza devant un film, ça te dit ? » L'invita spontanément le tigre.

Autant dire que cela revenait à demander à aveugle s'il voulait voir...

Aomine pénétra donc dans la tanière du tigre, sans se faire prier.

Et il ajusta bien la bretelle de son sac de sport sur son épaule, puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Porte qui grinça sinistrement...

Comme un mauvais présage.

* * *

 **Et voila ! C'est déjà la fin (enfin déjà... tout est relatif !) J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et juste pour vous rassurer : ça y est, on tient le bon bout là ! Le KagaAo est tout proche ! ;p**

 **A très vite pour la suite ! Etant donné que je suis en vacances cette semaine, j'espère pouvoir écrire à ma guise...**

 _ **So... Wait and see !**_


	16. Aomine's Magical Dick PART 2

**Salut mes beautés !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce week-end de trois jours !**

 **Moi, j'en ai profité également. Pour écrire.**

 **Et voici ce que ça a donné... Comme d'habitude, on ne fait pas attention aux coquilles et compagnie ;) ! Je corrigerai petit à petit !  
**

 **Pour une meilleure compréhension du chapitre, veuillez noter qu'il est conseillé d'avoir visionné le manga _Ninja Scroll_. Mais ce n'est pas indispensable, puisque j'expliquerai ce qu'il faut à ce sujet, au fur et à mesure ! ;)**

 **Merci encore d'être toujours plus nombreuses à lire cette modeste fic ! Et à laisser de gentils commentaires !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

En réalité, ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Aomine avait pensé.

Tout d'abord, lorsque son… ouais non, on ne va pas l'appeler « pénis », mais plutôt Daiki Junior, vu qu'il semble mystérieusement doué de parole maintenant, autant le considérer comme une personne à part entière…

Mais je m'égare… difficile boulot que celui de narratrice !

Bref, je disais donc, lorsque que Daiki Junior avait sommé son… maître… ? Son… propriétaire… ? Son copain de zizi… ? Enfin, vous saisissez l'idée… et ça ne va pas le faire, si je m'arrête systématiquement en plein milieu de mes phrases, sans parvenir à les achever. Cela risque de vous rendre la lecture et la compréhension de ce chapitre bien difficiles, déjà que la situation est _WTF_ au possible, hein…

Allez, je reprends ! (pour de bon, cette fois.)

Alors donc, quand Junior avait émis l'idée de faire faire une fugue à Aomine, naïvement, le brun aurait pensé que son membre viril l'emmènerait faire un tour dans un _peep_ _show_ du côté de _Shinjuku_ ou même d'un quartier chaud comme _Roppongi._ Mais que nenni ! Parce que Junior avait beau être un phallus, il semblait néanmoins assez intelligent (et sensiblement plus malin que son « partenaire », même…) pour comprendre qu'Aomine est mineur et que donc, ce genre de plaisirs nocturnes lui sont encore interdits.

« Installe-toi. » Lui conseilla le tigre, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Bien-sûr, il était déjà venu chez Kagami auparavant. Plusieurs fois, même. En vérité, il s'était même retrouvé en de multiples occasions en train de squatter le canapé du rouge pour la nuit, parce qu'il avait trop la flem' de rentrer après une partie de basket endiablée, ou tout simplement parce que, trop occupés à se départager sur le terrain, le temps avait filé à toute allure, privant Aomine de moyen de retour.

Il n'était pas rare en effet que ces deux-là prennent racine sur le terrain situé en bas de de l'immeuble de Kagami, à tel point qu'Aomine en venait à louper le dernier train de nuit. Dans l'un ou l'autre de ces cas, la carcasse du brun avait invariablement atterri dans le minuscule sofa du tigre. Sofa qui peinait déjà les contenir tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient assis, alors autant vous dire qu'une fois allongé dedans, Aomine s'y sentait aussi à l'étroit qu'une baleine dans une coquille de noix…

Néanmoins, la plupart du temps, il était bien trop vanné et épuisé pour s'en plaindre.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent.

Il flottait dans l'air un étrange parfum… d'inconnu. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la forte odeur de fromage fondu qui lui chatouillait les naseaux.

Non… ce soir, il se sentait… dans d'autres dispositions, disons-le franchement.

Daiki Junior l'avait subtilement guidé jusqu'ici en empruntant un chemin dont le brun ignorait l'existence. Sans doute doute dans le but ne pas s'attirer sa méfiance… Car en effet, Aomine aurait très certainement décliné l'invitation de son cher et tendre… « ami intime » s'il avait deviné que ce dernier souhaitait le conduire chez Kagami…

Parce que dans son état actuel, le brun ne jurait plus de rien. Il était incapable de prévoir ses propres réactions, ou même celles de Junior. Cependant, une chose était certaine : il ne voulait encore pouvoir regarder Kagami droit dans les yeux demain. Et si jamais Junior le forçait à commettre l'irréparable, Aomine s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Pas qu'il doute de la capacité de Kagami à se défendre ou à repousser ses avances, mais si une telle chose se produisait, Aomine aurait bien du mal à conserver et à maintenir ce délicat mélange d'amitié et de rivalité avec Kagami, dont l'équilibre était déjà bien précaire. Or, Aomine avait beau être un idiot, il ne désirait pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Mais depuis qu'il avait mis un pied chez l'américain, cela lui semblait à présent inévitable…

Aomine prit donc rapidement conscience qu'il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour limiter les dégâts, puisque, de toute façon, il était devenu très clair qu'il n'y couperait pas…

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda à nouveau le tigre. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, peut-être ? »

Rien n'à dire quant à la qualité de l'accueil, en revanche. L'appartement était propre et rangé. Kagami savait recevoir ses convives, en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Aomine se posa donc sur le divan, comme on l'avait invité à le faire un peu plus tôt. Il avait bien entendu ôté ses baskets au préalable.

« Du soda, si tu as. »

« J'en ai, mais je préfère te prévenir : je viens tout juste de le mettre au frigo, alors il ne sera probablement pas très frais. Mais je peux ajouter des glaçons dans ton verre. »

« Ouais, ça fera l'affaire. »

La panthère se sentait bizarre, vraiment. Elle avait la tête comme une pastèque et l'impression que son contrôle sur Daiki Junior s'amenuisait à mesure que le temps passait. D'ailleurs, assez étrangement, non seulement son volume n'avait pas diminué (et Aomine croisa les jambes pour éviter que Kagami ne s'en aperçoive…), mais en plus (et c'était sans doute le plus insolite, compte tenu de la situation…), Junior n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivée chez Kagami. Il était même anormalement le silencieux… Aomine aurait sans doute dû s'en réjouir, mais tout au fond de lui, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'attitude passive de son corps caverneux était plutôt suspecte.

Pourquoi l'avoir guidé jusque chez le rouge, si c'était pour ne rien faire ensuite ? Aomine se doutait bien que Junior avait un plan « en tête » et qu'il allait sûrement tenter de passer à l'action.

« On se croise pas mal, ces derniers temps. » Sourit le tigre en le rejoignant, verres à la main.

Aomine attrapa celui que Kagami lui tendait et il le vida d'une traite, au comble de la nervosité. Surpris, l'as de Seirin cligna des yeux. Il faisait particulièrement chaud en cette soirée du mois de mai, c'était indéniable, cependant, jamais Kagami n'aurait cru que son rival était assoiffé à ce point…

« Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher la bouteille, tu n'as qu'à lancer le film et te servir une part de pizza, en attendant. »

Le brun loucha sur ladite pizza, dégoulinante de fromage chaud. Il en avait rarement vu d'aussi énormes au Japon. Kagami connaissait vraisemblablement une bonne adresse. Il faudrait que le tigre la lui communique, à l'occasion. En voyant Kagami revenir vers lui, les bras chargés, Aomine obtempéra en appuyant sur le bouton « LECTURE » de la télécommande. S'installant près de lui, Kagami tamisa la lumière de sa lampe halogène pour créer une ambiance plus… propice au visionnage du film.

Le rouge se servit un peu de pizza et il commença à grignoter, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Pas un mot ne fut échangé par les deux jeunes hommes, tant ils étaient absorbés par ce début de film tonitruant. Il s'agissait d'un _anime_ avec des monstres et des ninjas, datant du début des années 90. Soit, avant leur naissance. Aomine haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu ce _manga_ , pas qu'il se souvienne en tous cas. Et c'était carrément _gore_ et violent… bien sanguinolent et assez dérangeant en prime, lorsque l'héroïne commença à se faire VIOLER par un homme de pierre, lors d'une scène assez… graphique. OK, CA DONNAIT LE TON ! Mal à l'aise le brun se tendit sur son siège. Il était pourtant difficile à choquer d'ordinaire, mais là, il était en présence de Kagami… et ça changeait tout.

Car même si déjà auparavant Aomine s'était lancé dans le visionnage de films pornographiques avec les autres Miracles, jamais il ne s'était adonné à ce genre d'activité avec son _« crush »_ du moment. En effet, le joueur à la peau mate n'était d'ailleurs allé au ciné qu'avec ses coéquipiers jusque-là, et dans un but purement amical, pour couronner le tout. Mais ici, la donne était différente. Il était si proche physiquement de Kagami, que leurs épaules reposaient l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact chaud et agréable était… presque intime. Ajoutez à cela la lumière basse et le film (bien que l'ambiance de l'œuvre ne s'y prête pas réellement…) et Aomine avait l'impression d'être en plein rendez-vous galant, ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux… Sentiment visiblement non partagé par le rouge, qui avait complètement zappé la présence d'Aomine, ne se concentrant que sur ce qui se passait à l'écran…

De plus en plus gêné par ce moment qui était loin d'être aussi idyllique que dans ses rêves, Aomine attrapa un des accoudoirs et il tenta de lancer la conversation. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et de changer de sujet. Ou plutôt, d'en trouver un… L'ambiance n'était pas réellement pesante, mais… le brun ressentait le besoin de discuter pour rendre la situation moins formelle.

« Alors heu… t'es pas sorti ce soir ? On est samedi pourtant, j'ai été surpris de te trouver là… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda du tac au tac Kagami, par réflexe sûrement.

« Ben... je pensais que tu serais genre… avec tes potes ou… Hyuga. »

« Kojiro ? Ouais, non, on n'est pas tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, tu sais. » Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce qui parut un peu… déplacé au brun. Il ne sentait aucune animosité dans la voix du tigre, mais… cette réponse le surprenait. Se pourrait-il que Kagami et son tigre noir soient en froid ? Ce serait vraiment chouette, mais d'un autre côté…

… Aomine se rendait compte qu'il aimait Kagami à un point tel qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Même auprès d'un autre que lui…

« Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que font les couples, normalement ? »

« Chaque couple est différent, Aomine. Ce que tu décris-là, ce sont les couples fusionnels. »

« Heu d'accord et… donc toi et Hyuga… ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non, tout va bien entre nous. »

« Vraiment ? » Insista le brun, pas convaincu une seule seconde.

Maintenant que sa langue s'était déliée, il avait une grosse faim. C'est que ça creuse de réfléchir. Et de faire la conversation.

« Ouais, je t'assure. On aime juste bien notre indépendance, c'est tout. »

Kagami disait cela avec un tel naturel, que cela semblait louche à Aomine. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le tigre soit en train de jouer la comédie, pourtant mais… ça cachait quelque chose. Forcément. Foi de Détective!Aomine ! Un peu comme la discrétion soudaine de Junior… Oui, les paroles de Kagami l'interpellaient. Lui, s'il avait la chance d'être en couple avec l'élu de son cœur (au hasard… Kagami ! Enfin, c'est juste un exemple, hein !), il ferait tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec son compagnon. Et il avait l'impression que Kagami aussi, était comme cela. Du moins, il l'avait été.

Avec Mako-chan. Aomine se souvenait parfaitement à quel point Kagami semblait apprécier son ex-fiancé. Ils étaient inséparables, constamment fourrés ensembles dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Et puis, Kagami s'était comporté ainsi avec chacun de ses ex, à bien y repenser. Le rouge avait toujours cette manie de se coller à eux et de se montrer extrêmement attentionné, rieur et voire même… un peu… _coquin_. Mais bizarrement, depuis le départ, Aomine sentait une distance entre les deux tigres. Cela ne reposait sur rien de concret et Aomine aurait toutes les peines du monde à expliquer ou à justifier son ressenti, mais cette évidence s'imposait à lui.

Pour commencer, à chaque fois qu'Aomine les avait surpris ensemble, les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas montrés particulièrement tactiles. En fait, il ne se souvenait même les avoir vus s'embrasser que pour pouvoir entrer dans le parc. Et encore, on était bien loin du baiser de cinéma… Alors oui, ils avaient quelques rares marques d'affection l'un envers l'autre, mais elles étaient à des années lumières des effusions auxquelles Kagami l'avait habitué… Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater un alarmant décalage avec l'attitude du rouge, quand il se trouvait auprès de ses petits-amis, d'ordinaire. Alors oui, ses preuves étaient plutôt minces et ne se basaient que sur une intuition, mais…

Se pourrait-il que, pour une fois dans sa vie, Momoi se soit trompée en réalisant ses statistiques ?

Peut-être que Kagami et Hyuga n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre...?

Et une réflexion en entraînant une autre, Aomine se demanda pour la première fois (et il était temps !), comment serait son couple avec le tigre. Il se projeta dans l'avenir et tenta de les imaginer, ensemble. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Seraient-ils un de ces couples « fusionnels » que semblait exécrer Kagami ? Ou au contraire, plutôt un couple « libre » comme le roux et Hyuga ?

Hmm… Aomine avait vraiment du mal à se dépeindre la seconde situation… Au fond de son cœur, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la supporterait pas… Lui, à tous les coups, il serait du genre greffé à Kagami, en mode bébé koala sur le dos de sa mère ! En plus, Aomine était certain que Kagami le spolierait comme un enfant, en lui cuisinant de bons petits plats tous les soirs ! Le brun prendrait facilement dix kilos à ce rythme, mais pas grave, parce que sa vie amoureuse serait juste tellement parfaite ! En tous cas, c'était sa vision personnelle du bonheur…

« T'as ptêtre raison… après tout, j'en sais rien, moi. J'ai jamais été… en couple... » Avoua timidement Aomine, en rougissant et en se tortillant sur le canapé.

Et pour être encore plus précis, non seulement il n'était jamais allé au cinéma avec l'une de ses conquêtes potentielles, mais en plus, il n'avait jamais fait de trucs dégoulinants comme tenir la main d'une autre personne, par exemple. Et non, tenir celle de Kise, au beau milieu de la nuit, pour l'emmener pisser parce qu'il a peur de se perdre, lors du camp d'été de Teiko, ne compte ABSOLUMENT PAS !

« T'as vraiment jamais été en couple ? »

« Ben non, c'est ce que je viens de te dire… »

« Hmm… je suis sceptique… »

« Comme la fosse ? »

« Pfff… t'es con… » Rit légèrement Kagami, en lui collant un amical coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ah ! Aomine préférait définitivement cela. Voir Kagami sourire, même un peu et le vanner en plus, ça rassurait le brun sur l'état de son chéri. Et c'était une magnifique récompense, une vision dont il ne se lassait pas…

« C'est si difficile à croire que cela ? » Interrogea Aomine, curieux.

« Pas trop, non. Mais comme t'es plutôt beau mec, je me disais que toutes les filles devaient te courir après... bon d'accord, t'as un caractère et une attitude de merde, sauf qu'en général, les nanas de notre âge ne s'arrêtent pas trop sur ce genre de détails… enfin, je croyais… »

 _Si tu savais, mon pauvre…_

« Techniquement, c'est pas tout à fait juste de dire que je n'ai eu personne… je veux dire, entre temps, je suis sorti avec Ken et même si ça n'a duré que quelques heures ben… je suppose que ça compte, non ? »

« Ouais, ouais, carrément ! »

« Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que t'y connais en filles, toi ? T'es tellement gay que c'est carrément inscrit dans ton nom de famille _KaGAYmi_ ! »

« _OMG_ … _that was SO lame, fucker_ … »

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait constamment qu'il provoque le roux, que la conversation soit anodine, ou à cœur ouvert. Aomine voulait détendre l'atmosphère et son pari n'était qu'à moitié gagné, car il sentait que Kagami n'allait pas tarder à se confier à lui. Et puis, un Aomine sans jeux de mots pourris ou blague douteuse, ce n'est pas vraiment Aomine…

« Ta blague était nulle à chier, t'en es conscient ? »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as aucun humour ! »

« N'importe quoi ! J'suis quelqu'un de très humoristique ! »

« Waaah le naze, ça s'dit même pas, ça ! T'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de culturé… et j'parle pas de culturisme, hein…

 _Culturé_ , hein… ? Comme on dit, les cordonniers sont toujours les plus mal chaussés...

« Je t'emmerde ! Et tiens, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries ! » Fit-il en lui fourrant une part de pizza BRULANTE dans le bec.

« Hmmhmhmhmh ! »

« Je savais que t'étais le genre de mec à aimer avoir la bouche pleine... »

Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas communiquer vocalement, Aomine le fit… gestuellement. Adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur à son hôte. Mais il le regretta aussitôt, puisque, dans son élan d'affection, sa part de pizza se désintégra et du fromage chaud se suicida sur son entrejambe.

 **« AahhH çA BrÛlE IMBéCILe ! »**

Aomine se tendit subrepticement en reconnaissant LA voix d'outre-tombe qui émanait de son... enfin bref ! Son regard glissa lentement vers Kagami pour être sûr que ce dernier n'avait rien entendu. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, parce que le tigre s'était replongé dans son film...

 **« Tu nE VaS QUAnD mêME PaS LE LaiSSER S'En TirER cOmmE unE FleuR ! »**

« Heu... ça veut dire quoi ? » Chuchota le brun, en ôtant le fromage fondu de ses cuisses, pour y coller un coussin à la place.

Dans le but d'étouffer ou de bâillonner Junior, à ce stade, peu importait. Seul le résultat comptait ! Kagami ne devait à aucun prix se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans le slibard d'Aomine !

 **« Tu ES VrAimENT sTUpiDe... PaS EtoNNANT quE NoUS SoYONs toUjOURS PUCeAuX ! »**

« Oi ! Parle pour toi, enfoiré ! C'est toi qui était en grève dernièrement ! J'aurai pu tirer ma crampe depuis bien longtemps, si ça n'avait pas été le cas ! »

« Aomine ? Tu parles tout seul ? » Remarqua le rouge.

L'Ahomine en question sursauta. Oups grillé ! Il avait du engueuler sa bite un peu trop fort. En la fixant. Jambes écartées. Et par coussin interposé. Ce qui était à l'opposé de toute discrétion...

Vite trouver une excuse ! Un subterfuge ! Une échappatoire ! Enfin, quelque chose quoi ! Et crédible, de préférence !

Bon ok, en vrai, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, Kagami devait déjà le prendre pour un dingue...

« Et ben je... en fait, je me demandais... »

« Oui ? »

 **« RaLALALAla tU Es IrréCUPéRABle ! LaissE-MOi PrENDrE lE ReLaIS... Tu VaS LuI DIRe çA... »**

« Hein ? Oi ! Pas si vite ! T'as dit quoi, après 'Kojiro est une fiotte' ? Hey, mais articule, quand tu parles ! »

« Aomine ? » S'impatienta l'hôte de maison.

« Ah hmm... En fait, je me demandais... la véritable raison de l'absence de Hyuga... »

Pour être exact, il s'agissait en réalité de la question de Junior, mais... ça revenait au même, non ?

« Je te l'ai déjà donnée tout à l'heure. Je sais que t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge, mais quand même... »

« A vrai dire, les poissons rouges ont une très bonne mémoire, contrairement à cette croyance populaire... Enfin... je crois... » S'empressa t-il d'ajouter, en voyant un des sourcils bifides de Kagami se relever d'étonnement. « … C'est Midorima qui m'a fait cette réflexion, une fois, au collège... »

« Midorima, hein ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Y a t-il seulement un truc que cet intello mal dégrossi ignore ? »

« Ouais : comment entrer dans la _Zone_ ! Mwahahah ! »

« Ahaha ! _True story, bro_ ! » Rit à son tour le tigre, avant de faire un _check_ au brun.

Et de se ressaisir immédiatement. La situation devenait... embarrassante au possible. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis au point de partager des fous rires complices ? Et surtout, depuis quand Kagami trouvait drôle de se moquer de Midorima, ce qui était l'apanage et le sport favori (et le basket alors...?) de toute la Génération des Miracles, excepté Akashi ? Est-ce que cela voudrait dire... que Kagami était devenu un Miracle, lui aussi ? Oui, ce rire en était la preuve. Il venait d'entrer au club, non pas grâce à ses exploits sportifs, mais plutôt à la force de... sa capacité à rire de Quatre Yeux... ? Alors... cela faisait de Takao un Miracle, également ? Tant de questions existentielles... mais pas de réponse... Aomine secoua la tête et se recentra sur son interrogation de base.

« Alors hmm... ? » Insista timidement Aomine, sans oser le regarder.

Cette fois, Kagami commença sa réponse par un soupir. Indubitable signe que Daiki Junior venait de mettre son gland sur une piste sérieuse. (beuuaaah cette phrase est dégueu !)

« J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à te le cacher... »

Ok, Aomine se cramponna à son coussin, comme s'il craignait la réponse de Kagami...

« Vas-y, j'suis prêt ! Crache le morceau ! Je t'écoute ! »

« Comment dire ça… ? Tu vois Kagero, dans _Ninja Scroll._.. »

« Kagero ? Oh ! Tu veux dire, la femme ninja super bonne ? »

« Ouais... et bah j'me sens un peu comme elle. »

« Mega bonne ? »

« Aho ! »

Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, plus virulent cette fois, mais cela apprendrait au brun à se dissiper aussi facilement.

« Ok, ok, pardon, c'est sorti tout seul ! Mais continue, je t'en prie ! Pourquoi tu t'identifies à elle, en particulier ? »

Non parce que, Kagami n'était ni une femme (aux dernières nouvelles...), ni un ninja (quoiqu'avec ses sauts surhumains...) et encore moins un personnage de fiction. (Heu... lol ?)

« Kagero est condamnée à la solitude, à cause du poison qui coule dans ses veines... Elle a interdiction d'aimer ou de se lier à quelqu'un, car même si un homme venait à s'intéresser à elle, Kagero sait qu'il mourra dès qu'ils auront des rapports intimes ensembles... alors, elle a choisi délibérément de fermer son cœur pour éviter de souffrir et je trouve que son destin est horriblement tragique... »

Et honnêtement, Aomine ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours. Pourquoi Kagami se comparait-il à la _kunoichi_ ? Il n'était pas porteur d'un venin mortel, à ce qu'Aomine sache ! A moins que... Kagami ne soit atteint d'une maladie aussi incurable que contagieuse et... arghhh ! Mais ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il n'aurait jamais eu de copains auparavant, sinon !

« Je suis largué là. » Avoua t-il sans chichi.

« C'est pourtant simple à comprendre : quoiqu'elle fasse, il n'y a que la mort qui attend celui qui aura l'audace de l'aimer. Et si elle l'aime en retour, elle devra se refuser à lui pour l'épargner. C'est sa malédiction... »

« En tous cas... ça n'a pas l'air de faire peur à Jubei... » Observa Aomine.

« Comment ça ? »

Ah ! Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de Kagami et terminant son verre de soda cul sec, le brun reprit :

« Kagero a beau le repousser de toutes ses forces pour le préserver et Jubei a beau connaître le funeste sort qui s'abattra sur lui s'il couche avec elle, ben... ça ne l'empêche pas de la courtiser. »

Le rouge fronça des sourcils, touché et Aomine poursuivit.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que, même s'il sait que c'est dangereux pour lui, il n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Il est complètement sous le charme et il se fiche pas mal des conséquences. Je ne comprends pas exactement où tu veux en venir Kagami, mais... laisse-moi te dire ceci : l'attirance entre deux personnes ne se contrôle pas. Elle existe simplement, sans se soucier des qu'en dira t-on, ou de ce qui pourrait en découler. Rien, ni personne ne peut la raisonner. Et tu n'as d'autre choix que de l'accepter, parce que même si tu la repousses de toutes tes forces, elle ne s'en ira pas. »

Emu, le tigre rougissant fixa ses pieds. Il ne trouvait rien à redire aux belles paroles d'Aomine. Et bien que le brun ne connaisse pas ce qui minait Kagami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler à son secours. De le rassurer. Comme Jubei qui avait toutes les peines du monde à taire son amour pour la femme maudite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait réellement peur, Kagami ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, Aomine lui posa une main sur le genou. Il était à deux doigt de lui attraper la main, mais au dernier moment, il se dégonfla...

Le rouge inspira profondément, surpris dans le bon sens du terme par cette initiative si amicale. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nonchalant Aomine puisse faire montre d'une telle sollicitude. Délicatesse, presque. Il y avait même un peu de panique dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

« Non, tu ne peux rien faire... C'est juste, parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est un venin. Un poison qui enivre les hommes et les assassine. »

« Quoi ? Y a un type qui a fait une crise cardiaque pendant qu'il baisait avec toi ? » Plaisanta à moitié Aomine.

Non parce que, mine de rien, mieux valait se renseigner quand même, hein...

« Bien-sûr que nan, encore heureux ! Mais dès que je couche avec mes copains, leur attitude envers moi change systématiquement après... Au début, je pensais que c'était une coïncidence ou que je me faisais des idées, mais j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois, après notre première nuit ensemble, ils devenaient distants... comme si cela tuait tous leurs sentiments mon égard. »

En toute franchise, Aomine n'aurait jamais deviné les doutes qui rongeaient Kagami. Et comment aurait-il pu ? Le tigre avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui et de son _sex appeal_. (à raison, d'ailleurs...) Un tel discours ne lui allait pas bien du tout ! Et une fois de plus, Aomine, malgré la mobilisation de toute sa matière grise (devenue difficile à cause du manque d'irrigation de son cerveau...), ne comprenait pas l'étrange mal qui semblait frapper le roux. Lorsque tout à coup... l'évidence le frappa, justement, le faisant carrément bondir du sofa, en agitant un index accusateur vers Kagami.

« Haaaaan ! J'y suis ! En fait, tout ça, c'est à cause de ta grosse queue, je parie ! »

C'était la seule et unique explication RATIONNELLE à laquelle était parvenu Aomine. Et faute de mieux, il faudrait s'en contenter.

« Mais ouais, c'est évident ! Tout va bien, tout est parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se la prennent dans le * **BIIIIIIIIIIP ***! »

[CE MOT A ETE GRACIEUSEMENT CENSURE PAR LE CSA ET FAMILLES DE FRANCE]

Le pire étant sans doute qu'Aomine croyait dur comme fer au discours qu'il était en train de tenir à Kagami. Kagami qui se sentait encore plus mal, à présent. Et coupable. Et nul. Et maudit. Et...

« J'en était sûr, putain, je le savais ! Dès qu'ils voient ton énorme braquemart, ça les fait fuir, c'est ça en fait, avoue ! »

Aomine avait pleinement conscience que cette éventualité aurait du le dissuader de vouloir y jeter un œil. Mais au contraire, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de jeter un coup d'oeil à la bête. Et peut-être même de la toucher. Pour la mesurer... dans un but purement scientifique, bien entendu ! Il pourrait commencer par la sortir de sa cachette pour la mettre dans sa bouche et ensuite, il se servirait de sa langue pour déterminer la longueur et le diamètre du membre qu'il devinait juteux, légèrement salé et...

 **« MaIs NoN IMBEcILe ! Tu N'As VrAIMENt RieN CoMPRiS... Qu'EST-ce QuE Je VAIs bIEn pOUVoIR faIRe De ToI ? »**

Junior reprenait la main. (à défaut de se faire prendre en main...) Ca faisait longtemps, tiens. Et ça ne lui avait pas manqué ! Mais comble du comble, heureusement que son membre viril était là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Et sur la bonne piste. Comme quoi, sa redirection sanguine impromptue était de plutôt bon aloi... Aomine l'écouta donc aussi attentivement que possible, faisant fi des insultes de Kagami, qui ne goûtait que très peu le fait d'être réduit à une espèce de monstre, doté d'un calamar à la place du zizi...

Aussitôt, une fortuite (mais arrangeante...) réalisation fit reconsidérer ses propos à Aomine...

« Attends une seconde, là. T'es en train de me dire en substance que Hyuga te fait la gueule, parce que vous avez baisé ensemble et que ça s'est mal passé ? C'est ça ? »

« _Don't say things like dat all of the sudden_! Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends, on vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble ! Bien-sûr, c'est... c'est... prévu, mais... non... on n'a pas encore... » Acheva t-il, un peu honteusement. Sans avoir terminé sa phrase, comble du comble.

Ohhhh mais voici une information qui changeait tout ! Suite à cette révélation choc, Aomine ne put contenir (d'ailleurs, il n'essaya même pas...) un sourire triomphal.

« Quand tu dis que c'est 'prévu', genre vous avez déjà coché une date du calendrier...? »

« _Shut up_! » Cria Kagami, en lui balançant l'emballage vide de pizza dans la tronche, avec toute la douceur qui le caractérisait. « _That's not like it_! »

« Et peut-on savoir pour quand c'est prévu ? Que j'évite de sortir ce jour-là... » Continua Aomine, qui avait esquivé sans difficulté le projectile.

A croire que c'était plutôt lui, la femme-ninja. Et Daiki Junior son poison, sans doute.

« C'est que... j'voudrai surtout pas prendre le risque de vous tomber dessus en pleine copulation ! Et sinon, comment vous vous y êtes pris pour déterminer la date ? Vous avez joué aux fléchettes et choisi le jour qui... »

« Ca suffit ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Cette fois, ce fut carrément un des coussins qui vola. Et pas besoin d'être un génie comme Akashi pour deviner que la prochaine chose qui serait destinée au brun serait carrément le canapé...

« Ou alors, ça a un rapport avec la pleine lune? Les marées ? L'alignement des planètes, peut-être ? »

« _Fuck you_! »

« Merci, mais non merci, je tiens à mes fesses, moi, figure-toi. Elles sont très pratiques pour m'asseoir, même si je sais que t'as d'autres ambitions les concernant... »

Les yeux du tigre étaient à présent injectés de sang comme ceux d'une bête féroce, prête à bondir toutes griffes dehors sur le minuscule et insignifiant chaton qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir chier sur ses plates bandes. Pas question de laisser Aomine s'en tirer ainsi et...

« Alalala... je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un gars qui a de la bouteille comme toi puisse faire une erreur aussi grossière, Kagami. »

« Je vais t'étrang... et hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, encore ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des conneries, pour une fois. Promis. Juste... écoute-moi, d'accord ? Et si après ça, tu juges que c'était quand même une connerie, je t'autorise à me botter le cul. Ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'autres avec, selon ton humeur et ton inspiration du moment. »

« Ok, mais crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter cette proposition... »

« Jm'en doute, mais j'ai quand même envie de prendre le risque, parce que je suis sûr de moi, pour le coup. A ce sujet et d'après mon expertise dans le domaine amoureux... »

« … Expertise de seulement quelques heures, en compagnie de Ken, rappelons-le... » Le coupa moqueusement Kagami.

 **« Et BiiiiiiiiIIIIImMMM ! Tu L'AVAiS biEn cheRchéE, cellE-Là... »**

« Laisse-moi finir avant de trancher ! Je disais donc... pour ce que j'en sais... il me semble que, sauf ton respect, tu as commis une erreur digne d'un débutant. En effet, t'as bien couché avec chacun de tes ex, jusqu'ici, non ? »

« Ouais. Et alors ? J'ai un scoop, pour toi : c'est généralement ce que font tôt ou tard deux personnes qui entretiennent une relation amoureuse supérieure à quelques heures ! Oh, mais c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu l'ignores, vu ton passif ridicule en la matière... »

« Ahahaha... très drôle... Mais nous ne sommes pas en train de faire le procès de ma vie amoureuse, ou plutôt de l'absence de celle-ci, là. Non, parce qu'il est très précisément et uniquement question de toi, là. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, car je vais t'apprendre un truc : tu vas beaucoup trop vite en besogne ! Et c'est ce qui fait tout foirer ! »

« Trop vite ? Et puis quoi, encore !? »

« Bah par exemple, je sais que t'es resté qu'un seul jour avec ce connard d'Akaba ! Et pourtant, tu dis que tu t'es tapé tous tes mecs, alors il n'est pas difficile de faire le rapprochement... »

« Attends, t'es en train de me traiter de ' _Marie-couche-toi-là_ ', ou je rêve !? Tu ne manques pas de culot ! »

« Non, bien-sûr que non. Loin de moi cette idée... J'suis juste en train de te dire que même un GIGOLO INTERDIT BANCAIRE N'ENLEVE PAS SON FROC AUSSI VITE QUE TOI. Et même un _strip teaser_ , en fait. Tu sais, ceux avec le pantalon à pressions qui se défait juste en tirant dessus ! »

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, enfoiré ! » Eructa Kagami, en commençant à le courser autour du canapé.

La scène était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil épisode cartoonesque de _Tom et Jerry_. Chacun se trouvait à un bout du canapé, qui faisait office de séparation.

« Attends que j't'attrape, je vais te faire ta fête ! »

« Pour y arriver, encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à GARDER TON FROC PLUS DE DIX MINUTES, sinon ça risque de ne pas être pratique pour courir ! Tu pourrais te prendre les pieds dedans ! D'ailleurs, j'parie que tu ne porte rien en dessous de celui-ci ! »

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux vérifier peut-être, _Eromine_ ? »

« Quand tu veux, _Hentaiga_ ! »

… C'était sans doute ce qu'il aurait du répondre. Et aimé répondre aussi.

Mais au lieu de cela...

« … Dans tes rêves, _Hentaiga_ ! A mon avis, ça n'te ferait pas de mal de garder les cuisses fermées pendant un moment ! A ta place, j'investirai même dans une ceinture de chasteté, pour éviter de faire fuir mes gars ! »

« Une ceinture de chasteté ? Ohhh... excellente idée ! Et puisque t'as l'air de t'y connaître, pourquoi ne pas me donner la marque de celle que tu portes en ce moment, _PUCEAUMINE_ ? Parce qu'elle a l'air foutrement efficace ! »

« Han ! Ca, c'était petit ! »

« Comme ta bite ? »

« Ouais, dans ton cul ! »

 **« HeY Je NE SuiS PaS PetIT ! Tu AURaiS pU Le lUI dIRe ! »**

« Oh, toi, ta gueule aussi, hein ! Déjà que c'est à cause de toi, si j'suis v'nu m'fourrer dans cette galère, alors qu'à l'heure qu'il est, c'est Hitomi que je pourrai être en train de fourrer! »

« Oi ! Ca te prend souvent de te disputer avec ton zgueg, abruti ? »

« Moins souvent qu'avec toi, de toute évidence ! Mais bref, c'est pas le sujet... ce que je me tue à t'expliquer, c'est que les mecs aiment la conquête ! Si tu leur donnes ce qu'ils attendent dès le premier soir ou presque, y a plus de défi, plus d'inconnu... Et donc plus de frisson, puisque tout a déjà été découvert ! »

Kagami s'arrêta alors instantanément de lui cavaler après, comme si Aomine venait de lâcher le mot magique. Au lieu de cela, le tigre se redressa et il croisa les bras sur son torse bombé, visiblement sur la défensive.

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais ouais ! C'est évident ! »

« Tu crois que... je devrais attendre davantage avant de sauter le pas avec Kojiro, alors ? »

« Evidemment ! Un peu de frustration n'a jamais tué personne ! Bien au contraire, ça pourrait même sauver ton couple, dans le cas présent. Si tu te donnes trop rapidement à lui, il va se barrer en courant, comme tous les autres ! Tandis que si tu lui résistes, il comprendra que pour toi, il est autre chose qu'un numéro ou qu'un coup d'un soir ! Et puis, c'est également une excellente façon de tester si Monsieur Hyuga t'aime aussi... Parce que... c'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? Une histoire sérieuse, pas un plan cul ? »

« Bien-sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai des sentiments pour Kojiro ! »

Bam.

Celle-ci, elle faisait vraiment mal. C'était comme une claque dans la gueule. Mais une claque donnée par Hulk... Aomine essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître cependant et il revint s'installer sur le sofa, tapotant la place près de lui pour inviter Kagami à faire de même.

« Dans ce cas, fais-le patienter encore un peu. Conseil d'ami. Et ramène ton cul par ici ! Je veux regarder la fin du film pour savoir si Jubei va réussir à pécho Kagero ! »

« Ouais, hmm... tu as raison... Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question, je croyais simplement que si je ne leur donnais pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mes petits-copains me largueraient... Alors qu'en fait, j'avais faux sur toute la ligne, puisque c'était l'inverse... Merci de m'en avoir fait prendre conscience, Aomine... » Admit-il timidement.

Kagami se frotta ensuite adorablement l'arrière de la nuque et son visage prit une jolie teinte pourpre, en signe de gêne.

Comment ne pas craquer ? Aomine ne se le demanda même pas, en vérité, parce qu'il était déjà bien trop tard pour cela. Et accessoirement parce que résister au charme naturel du tigre était impossible. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en sentant le poids de Kagami dans le canapé... sa chaleur près de lui... Ouais, c'était décidément quelque chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Le rouge était aussi intense sur le terrain de basket qu'en dehors. Sa présence, sa puissance, son air sauvage, tant de choses fascinaient Aomine.

Et s'il avait le courage de s'écouter, il...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez Aomine justement, les recherches battaient leur plein. Toujours protégé derrière sa paire de gants en latex et son masque de chirurgien, Midorima fouillait méticuleusement la scène de crime, à la recherche d'indices. Son fidèle Takao n'était pas en reste, puisqu'il lui filait un coup de main fort bienvenu.

Car cette chambre était une véritable décharge à immondices.

Hitomi, qui avait choisi de ne pas s'en mêler, (sage décision !) leur avait fourni un sac poubelle pour rassembler les preuves. Parce qu'il était hors de question que Midorima fasse le ménage ici, par dessus le marché ! Cette zone était aussi sinistrée qu'après un conflit armé et nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que Maman!Mine n'avait plus droit de cité sur ces terres désolées. On aurait dit qu'un bombardement avait eu lieu ici... un bombardement de saletés, bien entendu.

Des mouchoirs usagés traînaient partout, ainsi que des vêtements déjà portés vu l'odeur putride qui s'en dégageait. Midorima retrouva également de la nourriture entamée, sans pouvoir déterminer s'il s'agissait de substances organiques ou non. « _Tu es poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière_ ». Sauf si tu es de la bouffe et dans ce cas, que tu sois un carré de bœuf encore saignant ou une carotte terreuse, tu retourneras à la moisissure... Heureusement que la fenêtre était ouverte, sinon Midorima se serait trouvé mal ! Déjà que c'était limite, là ! Comment Aomine pouvait-il vivre dans un tel taudis, composé d'une montagne crasse de pornographie ? Il paraît qu'à un certain stade, on ne sent plus sa propre odeur, mais tout de même !

C'était réellement insoutenable, ici !

« Hey Shin-chan, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Et le Shin-chan en question se retourna immédiatement.

Geste qu'il regretta presque aussitôt !

En effet, Takao avait pris soin d'explorer l'unique et immense armoire d'Aomine. Celle qui se trouvait enfoncée dans le mur, à droite de son lit, près de la fenêtre. Elle était si grande et profonde que le brun de Shutoku pouvait y entrer et y TENIR tout entier, sans aucun mal. Midorima doutait qu'ils trouvent le moindre indice à cet endroit, c'est pourquoi, pour sa part, il s'était concentré sur le sol et avait laissé à son acolyte le sale boulot. D'ailleurs, en parlant de _sale_ , Midorima se lamenta de ne pas posséder de _lampe à sperme_ , dans le but de conduire une meilleure investigation. Quoique... non, en fait, tout bien réfléchi, cela valait mieux ainsi ! La moquette était tâchée et collante, sans parler des tâches suspectes qui ornaient le _**PLAFOND**_ , ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination concernant leur origine... En revanche, le vert possédait bien une petite lampe de poche et il se félicita de s'en être muni, la dégainant sans hésiter pour mieux apercevoir la trouvaille que Takao lui présentait.

Et l'horreur s'abattit sur lui sans crier gare.

Midorima lâcha un de ces petits cris aigus et spontanés, dignes d'une fillette qui se serait égarée dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Rugby, pendant le jeu de la biscotte... (se référer au chapitre avec la psy, pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit.)

Ce qui fait éclater de rire Takao.

« Oh, allez Shin-chan ! Fais pas ta prude ! Ca te dirait de venir faire un câlin à cette charmante demoiselle ? »

« Absolument hors de question ! » Protesta un peu trop vivement le _tsundere_.

Grossière erreur. Surtout lorsque vous faites face à un _troll_ de level 50...

… Il n'en fallut pas plus à Takao pour se mettre à lui cavaler après avec la _chose_ dans les bras.

« Allezzzzzzzzzzz, juste un ptit bisouuuuuu ! Smooch smooch ! »

« AAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Et ce sale petit cafard de Takao courait vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Surtout dans une pièce aussi exigue. Si bien qu'il rattrapa sans mal Shin-chan (qui aurait du se jeter par la fenêtre sans hésiter pour lui échapper...) et la fureur du ciel foudroya le malheureux Midorima. Ou plutôt, Takao lui tomba dessus, dans tous les sens du terme, droit dans le _FUTON_ crado rempli des germes d'Aomine. Mais bien entendu, quelqu'un là-haut décida que la situation n'était pas encore assez traumatisante comme ça et en rajouta donc une couche.

Puisque Midorima se retrouva justement nez à nez avec ce qu'il s'évertuait à fuir.

La fameuse chose que Takao tenait.

Et non, ce n'était pas un _godemichet_. Ca, Midorima aurait pu le gérer, encore... enfin, sûrement...

Non, ici, il ne s'agissait de rien de moins qu'une POUPEE GONFLABLE affreusement vulgaire et d'une qualité plus que douteuse ! Sa grosse bouche (un trou à l'usage aisément figurable !) était peinturlurée de rouge et ses grands yeux livides fixaient Midorima comme pour mieux aspirer son âme ! Enfer et Dame Nation ! Le vert aurait dû songer à se munir d'eau bénite, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du démon !

« Takao ! Enlève cette CHOSE de moi ! »

« Haaaan... ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de _Rebecca-san_ ainsi ! Tu vas la vexer ! » Sourit le faucon, perché sur le dos de la poupée, qui se trouvait donc prise en sandwich entre les deux joueurs.

« Re... Rebecca ? »

« C'est son p'tit nom ! Ca lui va bien, je trouve ! »

Quelle horreur... ils venaient vraiment de toucher le fond du fond, là. Et comme ce n'était pas assez sordide, ils avaient même commencé à attaquer la vase, là, creusant encore pour atteindre de nouvelles profondeurs insoupçonnées !

Mais Midorima était plus que décidé à s'en sortir. Il commença fort logiquement à ramper pour s'échapper du nid de la bête et... balayant la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une arme, il tomba sur une paire de chaussures quin trônaient sur le matelas ainsi... qu'une peluche Hello Kitty en tenue de basket ? Non mais qu'est-ce que de tels objets fichaient ici ? Aomine dormait avec, ou quoi ? Ajustant ses lunettes un peu tordues par sa course, Midorima réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu ces chaussures quelque part... Cependant, il y avait plus urgent à faire que de déterminer leur propriétaire ! Tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser des deux _sangsues_ accrochées à son dos, qui pompaient voracement son énergie vitale (et sa sanité...).

« Takao, dégage de là ! Où je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer cette chaussure de taille 46 dans la face ! »

« Roooohh... t'es pas drôle, Shin-chan ! Faudrait apprendre à te détendre ! »

Ce qui en langage fauconesque signifiait que Takao abdiquait. En effet, la menace de la trace d'une semelle faisant la taille de sa tête, imprimée sur son visage jusqu'à sa majorité, suffit à le dissuader de poursuivre son assaut. Il se releva donc et commença à valser avec Rebecca. Midorima soupira et ses tremblements cessèrent aussitôt.

Il n'était vraiment pas passé loin de la catastrophe, ça non...

Mais brusquement... l'évidence s'imposa à lui, lorsqu'il prêta enfin attention au couple improbable qui dansait autour de sa carcasse encore traumatisée.

En fait, ce fut particulièrement un détail qui attira son attention.

Rebecca portait un maillot.

Et par n'importe lequel.

Celui de Seirin. Le _numéro 10_ , pour être précis.

Qui appartenait à nul autre que...

 _Kagami Taiga..._

Midorima se tendit d'effroi en réalisant sa découverte. Et la chaussure qu'il tenait encore... était celle de Kagami, également !

Il la lâcha instantanément, comme s'il venait de se brûler et il retint un nouveau cri. Bon sang ! Le problème d'Aomine devenait de plus en plus sérieux ? Problème ? Non ! Il avait dépassé cet état depuis biiiiien longtemps ! BIENVENUE DANS LE DOMAINE DE L'OBSESSION MALSAINE ! FELICITATIONS !

« Range ça immédiatement ! » Hurla Midorima, encore sous le choc.

Et à deux doigts de finir en PLS...

« Pffff... jamais le droit de m'amuser avec toi... » Rouspéta Takao, en remettant la poupée à sa place.

Enfin bon, en même temps, il n'était pas payé pour faire la fiesta... Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait même tout intérêt à retrouver Aomine avant que sa mère ne rentre... Encore plus que Midorima, pour parler franchement.

Et puis, sa définition du moment "amusement" craignait vraiment du boudin...

« Tiens ? C'est quoi cette boîte ? » Remarqua subitement Takao.

Il y avait une sorte de coffret posté sur l'étagère la plus en hauteur dans l'armoire... et bien entendu, il parvenait pas à l'atteindre, même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. A n'en point douter, il s'agissait de quelque chose de très important, pour qu'Aomine se donne la peine de la placer si haut !

« Oi Shin-chan, donne-moi un coup de main stp ! »

« Non ! Je ne t'aiderai pas à regonfler ou à remettre à sa place cette immonde objet sexuel défraîchi ! »

« Raaaah... mais je ne te parle pas de ça ! Viens donc par ici ! »

Méfiant le Shin-chan. Qui ne bougea pas. Et tant pis s'il avait les fesses posées pile sur la trace de... non mieux valait ne pas savoir... 'liquide'... qui ornait les draps... En signe de protection d'ailleurs, il serra la peluche chat dans ses bras. Ce simple geste le rassurait, comme un enfant après un horrible cauchemar. Oui, c'était certainement un cauchemar là aussi.

Ne restait donc plus qu'à s'en réveiller...

Cependant, Takao ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Le faucon était têtu. Borné. Et un peu sadique, aussi. Il attrapa le poignet de Midorima et le tira pour le forcer à se lever. Ce que fit le vert, en titubant pour le suivre. Ce qui le mena donc près de la boîte qui semblait le narguer du haut de son étagère. Pas assez haute pour Midorima, de toute évidence. Il s'en saisit et la remit à Takao, qui semblait aussi excité qu'une pute. (ou une puce ? Je ne sais plus ce qu'on dit !)

« Hihi ! Alors, voyons voir quel trésor recèle ce coffre... Oh mince, c'est fermé ! »

Il y avait effectivement un MAGNIFIQUE cadenas qui ornait le coffret en bois vernis. (et un peu amoché) De quoi en dissuader plus d'un. Mais certainement pas Takao, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Shin-chan, passe-moi ton sac. »

« C'est inutile, ce coffre est fermé et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à chercher la clé... hein, quoi ? Mon sac ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Donne-le moi ! Exécution ! »

Hmpfff... le vert rouspéta à son tour. Il n'aimait vraiment pas recevoir des ordres. Et encore moins de la part de son assistant... Mais il obéit tout de même, bien qu'il ne fut pas certain de vouloir connaître le contenu de cette mystérieuse boîte... Il remit donc ses précieuses affaires à Takao et ce dernier les fouilla jusqu'à mettre la main sur le kit de manucure de son équipier.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de te faire les ongles, abruti ! »

« Mais chuteeeuuhh ! C'est pas c'que tu crois ! Attends, tu vas voir ! » Sourit énigmatiquement Takao.

Un sourire digne du _Joker_. Qui ne présageait que cataclysme imminent et extinction biologique.

La lime aiguisée que le faucon dégaina cérémonieusement en la tendant vers la lumière (à la manière de _Link_ , lorsqu'il éventre un coffre pour exposer son contenu aux yeux du joueur...), étincela de mille feux ! Sans attendre, le passeur se mit en action, introduisant la lime dans la serrure pour la crocheter, sous le regard ébahi de Midorima. Depuis quand Takao savait-il faire une chose pareille ? Et surtout, sa tentative allait-elle fonctionner ?

« J'y suis presque... » Annonça le brun, si concentré qu'il en tirait la langue.

« Takao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? »

« T'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais ! J'ai 5 points d'habileté dans la compétence « _crochetage_ », ça devrait bien se passer ! »

« ... »

 _Facepalm._

C'est vrai, Midorima avait complètement zappé que l'autre lycéen était un MORDU de _JDR_. Sur table. Sur plateau. Par cartes à jouer. Partout. Bref, Takao le maîtrisait sous toutes ses formes, même les plus exotiques, comme par exemple, sur Internet, aussi, écumant les _forums_ dédiés à ce loisir. Il était même assez respecté et il jouissait d'une certaine notoriété auprès de la communauté de rôlistes Tokyoïtes.

« Je croyais que ton truc à toi, c'était plus les bardes que les voleurs ! »

« Non, les voleurs sont bien mon unité favorite ! J'aime les assassins aussi, mais Kuroko n'arrête pas de les choisir en premier... »

 _Kuroko ?_

Depuis quand ces deux-là jouaient-ils ensemble ? S'agissait de quelque chose régulier ? Enfin... le choix du fantôme n'étonnait guère Midorima... L'ombre et la discrétion étaient ses atouts de prédilection, après tout... un trait qu'il partageait avec les assassins, donc. Une fois, Midorima s'était essayé à un jeu de rôles sur plateau avec son ami et les amis de celui-ci. Une bande de geeks gras du bide et boutonneux, qui ne communiquaient que par gémissements et autres onomatopées. Mais ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait des jets de dés lamentables ce jour-là, parce qu'Oha Asa n'était pas de son côté. Si bien que son archer avec 5 points de compétence en précision avait raté un _Béhémoth_ de vingt mètres de haut, dans un couloir, en pleine lumière et situé à seulement deux pas de lui... Dégoûté, suite au jet de mandoline CRITIQUE de Takao, (le faucon jouait un simple barde dans cette partie...) qui avait atteint la bête en plein cœur, du premier coup, Midorima avait décidé de se retirer du jeu et de ne plus jamais s'y essayer !

Non mais !

« Ayé, je l'ai ! » Triompha le brun, en le sortant de ses pensées.

Et la serrure céda, n'opposant plus la moindre résistance au doigté du faucon. (qui avait sans doute raté sa vocation de cambrioleur...) Lentement, (et craignant le pire...) Midorima se pencha au dessus de la boîte pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang.

« Oh purée... » Frissonna même Takao.

Des photos.

 _Des photos de Kagami._

Plein. Partout.

Dans toutes les circonstances et toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Equivoques ou non. A en juger par l'angle des prises de vue, Midorima conclut que ces photos avaient été exécutées à son insu. Elles le dépeignaient dans son quotidien. A l'entraînement, en cours, en train de manger, en train de marcher, en train de discuter et aux toilettes, même ! Midorima les examina, les passant en revue rapidement, tandis que Takao s'était mis en retrait, pour pianoter sur son téléphone portable.

Le géant vert avait du mal à croire ce qui défilait sous ses yeux choqués. Aomine était réellement et dangereusement atteint. Cet amour à sens unique prenait véritablement des proportions affolantes et totalement hors de contrôle ! Aomine avait besoin d'aide et de toute évidence, comme les craintes de Midorima le lui confirmaient, par leurs complots, les autres Miracles enfonçaient davantage leur as... Pas besoin de calculs savants pour deviner que le fournisseur officiel de photos volées n'était autre que le fantôme, qui partageait effectivement le quotidien du tigre et pouvait donc le bombarder de photos aisément. Et bien loin de l'en dissuader, les anciens joueurs de Teiko l'encourageaient à... encourager, justement, la panthère dans sa folie dévorante... C'était tout bonnement inadmissible ! Etait-il le seul à réaliser que cette attitude irresponsable était nocive pour Aomine ? Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'annihiler cette mascarade et de mettre en garde Aomine ! Mais pour cela, il devait le retrouver, d'abord !

« J'en ai assez vu, Takao ! Allons-nous en... »

Il referma sèchement le coffret aux horreurs et il remit le cadenas bien en place, avant de ranger la place à son emplacement habituel pour n'attirer aucun soupçon.

« Mais où veux-tu aller ? Nous n'avons aucune idée sur l'endroit où est parti Aomine ! » Répondit Takao, en rangeant FISSA son portable.

Cependant, Midorima ne remarqua rien de la vitesse à laquelle le faucon exécuta ce geste, comme si Takao ne voulait pas être pris sur le fait...

« Je crois savoir où il est al... »

« Oh ! Regarde, Shin-chan ! Il y a un indice, juste ici ! » L'interrompit Takao, avec un manque flagrant de naturel.

« Montre ! » Fit naïvement le vert, qui ne se doutait de rien.

Le brun se baissa pour ramasser une petite fiole qui traînait par terre. Comment Midorima avait-il pu louper quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, sûrement pendant qu'il était occupé à fuir Takao et Annabelle, la poupée maléfique... S'approchant donc, il se saisit du flacon, l'arrachant sans délicatesse des mains de son compagnon. Plissant les yeux, il lut tout haut ce que disait l'étiquette accolée au verre.

« _Potion_ de _Virilité._.. _En seulement trois gouttes, retrouvez l'érection de vos vingt ans ! Ingrédients 100% d'origine naturelle ! Ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite. Voie orale. Goût fraise. Médicament non remboursé par la sécurité sociale. Non échangeable._ »

Midorima eut un mouvement de recul... Non mais... n'importe quoi... ! Pourquoi Aomine voudrait-il retrouver l'érection de ses « _vingt ans_ » étant donné qu'il ne les avait même encore ! Ca avait tout l'air d'un attrape-nigaud pour vieillards impuissants ! Pour s'en assurer, Midorima huma d'ailleurs l'intérieur de la fiole vide et retroussa les narines. Ca sentait le cadavre. Le cadavre mort depuis trois semaines et enterré sous une montagne de fumier. Issu lui-même de vaches mortes, le fumier, hein.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...? Jamais entendu parler d'une potion pareille, dans aucun de mes _JDR_ ! Elle sert à quoi ? A regagner des points de _mana_ ? » Interrogea l'expert autoproclamé en remèdes.

Heu... pas vraiment, non !

Et cela ne plaisait guère à Midorima, en tous cas. Cette potion de charlatan pouvait très bien contenir n'importe quoi ! Peut-être même des ingrédients dangereux pour la santé ! Et dire qu'Aomine l'avait vidée d'une traite, sans hésiter ou se poser de question et...

 _Par Oha Asa... !_

AOMINE AVAIT VRAIMENT TOUT BU ? MAIS... MAIS... MAIS... LE MALADE ! Il était pourtant inscrit sur le récipient de n'avaler que trois gouttes de cette mixture douteuse ! Et si ce médicament fonctionnait réellement alors... Aomine risquait gros, au vu de la forte dose ingérée ! Vite ! Le _shooter_ devait réfléchir vite pour établir un plan d'action, sans tarder ! La vie du brun en dépendait peut-être !

« Nous devons nous rendre à la boutique qui a vendu ce remède à Aomine, de toute urgence ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que nous devions le retrouver en premier ! »

« Changement de programme ! Nous devons d'abord mettre la main sur un antidote, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que cette boutique en vende également. J'ose l'espérer, vu la quantité astronomique d'imbéciles qui ne lisent pas les notices avant de prendre leurs médicaments. ! »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ce truc fonctionne ? »

« Dans le doute, mieux vaut se montrer précautionneux. Allons-y et il sera toujours temps d'aviser, ensuite. Peut-être qu'Aomine se trouve même déjà sur place, pour annuler les effets néfastes de cette potion. »

« C'est une possibilité, en effet. Je vais demander à la Sorcière Rouge de rester ici pour garder notre QG et de nous prévenir si Aomine rentre pendant notre absence ! »

« _Sorcière Rouge ? QG ? Notre_ absence ? Tu comptes m'accompagner ? »

Ok... Vu le vocabulaire employé, Takao était reparti dans son délire de quête confiée par un PNJ...

« Bien-sûr, Shin-chan ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul à l'aventure ! On a toujours besoin d'un barde-voleur avec soi ! Et puis, j'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi ahah ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle imbécile ! Si ça se trouve Aomine est... il... »

« Ouais, ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si ça se trouve, il s'est changé en Godzilla et il est dehors en ce moment, en train de ravager la ville en crachant des flammes... »

« Godzilla ne crache pas de flammes, idiot ! Techniquement, beaucoup de gens ignorent que ce n'est pas même un dragon, mais un lézard radioactif ! » Rectifia Midorima le _Nerd_.

« Ohhh... Veuillez excuser mon ignorance, votre Majesté... Et bien dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il va se transformer en _King Kong_ à la place et enlever Kagami ! Puis, il va grimper au sommet de la Tour de Tokyo en portant sa dulcinée et enfin, il se fera descendre par des hélicoptères de l'armée ! »

« OH MON DIEU ! » Paniqua Midorima. « TU AS RAISON ! IL FAUT SE DEPECHER ! »

« Oi, Shin-chan, je plaisantais, je n'étais pas sérieux, tu l'sais quand m... »

Apparemment, non, puisque le Shin-chan, l'attrapa par le col de son serre-tête et qu'il le traîna à la hâte hors de la chambre d'Aomine !

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

* * *

Le film n'était vraiment pas mal, Aomine était même assez impressionné, dans le bon sens du terme. Il y a avait de l'action, des complots, du sang et de belles filles nues (et dangereuses). Que demandait le peuple ? Et pour ne rien gâcher, Kagami avait pausé quelques instants pour leur préparer des pop corns. Bon, ok. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. Un peu. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque Kagami souhaitait mettre du sel sur les siens, tandis qu'Aomine préférait le sucré. Ils avaient donc coupé la poire en deux avant d'en venir aux mains et chacun piochait dans le bol qui lui était destiné. Et assaisonné au goût de son choix !

Finalement, le brun commençait à croire que Junior avait fait le bon choix, en l'amenant ici. Même s'il n'avait pas désenflé et s'était à nouveau muré dans un mutisme suspect. Mais Aomine était trop absorbé par le film pour s'en rendre compte...

Ainsi, il baissa sa garde.

Grave erreur.

Parce qu'aussitôt le film terminé, l'animal reprit du poil de la bête ! C'était le cas de le dire ! Aomine le sentit remuer dans son caleçon et il se tortilla dans le canapé, pour calmer son érection devenue vraiment douloureuse et inconfortable... Bien entendu, sa petite danse ne passa pas inaperçue très longtemps...

« Tout va bien, Ao ? » S'inquiéta Kagami, en éteignant la télévision.

« Ou... ouais... je reviens, j'ai juste envie de pisser un coup là ! »

« Ca va, j'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails ! Tu connais le chemin... »

« Tu veux pas m'accompagner et me la tenir ? »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu ne parles pas de ta main, alors non, je décline. Même s'il s'agissait ta main, d'ailleurs. »

Raaaah Aomine aurait du se douter qu'il était le seul con capable d'accompagner quelqu'un pisser... Kise avait eu de la chance, sur ce coup ! Mais dans le cas présent, ça l'arrangeait. Il fila donc aux toilettes seul et il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, histoire de se calmer.

Il faisait une chaleur torride dans l'appartement...

Foutue canicule !

Elle ne l'aidait vraiment pas à garder l'esprit clair et pourtant, il devait impérativement garder la tête froide...

 **« Qu'EsT-CE QuE tU aTTendS pOuR LuI SAUter DessUS ? Un cARtoN d'InvITaTion ? »**

Aomine sursauta en entendant Junior reprendre du service.

« Laferme ! Jamais j'ferai ça ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi ! Kagami est amoureux d'Hyuga ! »

 **« Et aLOrs ? Ce HyUGa n'EsT paS NoTRe aMI... NouS nE LUI deVonS RiEN... DE plUS, KaGaMI a AvoUé qU'ILs n'AVAient JaMAis couCHé ensEMBle... TU As DoNC EnCOrE TouTes Tes ChancES... Ne lAISSE pAS fiLEr cETTe oCCasIon En oR... »**

« N'insiste pas... »

 **« C'Est De Toi doNT iL étAIT amOUreuX iL n'Y A Pas EnCOre sI LongTempS... Tu pOURRaiS Lui rAfraÎCHir lA méMOiRe... »**

« Tu soûles ! J'ai dit non ! »

 **« MalHeuSEmeNT... Tu n'As pAS lE ChOIx... Je Te ConSEILLe d'OBéir, siNon... »**

« Sinon quoi, hein ? Tu vas te remettre en grève ? » Cria t-il à l'attention de son pénis, caleçon baissé.

Toc toc toc...

Aomine fit un bond et n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de celui qui squattait son caleçon.

« Aomine ? T'es tombé dans le trou ? T'es au courant que c'est une cuvette, hein, pas un vagin ? » Demanda le tigre, venu voir si tout allait bien.

« Ahahah... toujours aussi marrant, Bakagami... »

Puis, il remonta son froc, non sans avoir mis en garde Junior une dernière fois avant, en chuchotant pour plus de discrétion :

« Reste sage, t'as compris ? Ne va pas tout gâcher avec tes conneries ! Parce qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION que je t'écoute ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit finalement.

« T'étais en train de discuter avec qui ? » Fit Kagami, toujours planté derrière la porte.

« A personne... »

« Pourtant, je t'ai entendu parler... »

« Han... ouais... mais c'est normal, j'aime bien chantonner pendant je me vide la vessie ! La 'chanson du pipi', tu connais pas ? »

Bon sang... Aomine était passé maître dans l'art d'improviser des excuses... Et apparemment, il était vachement crédible, maintenant. A tel point qu'il s'effrayait lui-même...

« _You're crazy like shit, dude... But whatever._.. » Haussa simplement des épaules Kagami, pas encore totalement au fait des traditions japonaises en matière de pissotage. « Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as envie de faire maintenant ? »

« Coucher avec toi ! » Répondit-il automatiquement, presque instinctivement, avant de se ressaisir en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, en signe de repentance.

Merde ! Ca, c'était encore un coup de Junior ! Heureusement, avec un peu de chance, Kagami n'avait rien entendu...

« Hey... ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

… Chance qui n'était pas de son côté, ce soir...

Comme d'habitude.

« Je disais... qu'on devrait aller se coucher... Chacun de son côté. Dans des endroits différents. Espacés de plusieurs kilomètres. Séparés par des portes qui ferment à clé. »

On n'était jamais trop prudent...

« Mais j'suis pas fatigué, moi ! Et puis... vu l'heure... tu vas t'endormir avant même d'avoir pu choper un train pour rentrer. » Lui indiqua gentiment le tigre.

Ah ouais... mais à ce compte-là et considérant la gravité de la menace qui pesait sur eux, Aomine était carrément prêt à squatter le banc d'un hall de gare jusqu'au petit matin, si ça pouvait le tenir éloigné de Kagami...

… Kagami et son _jogging_ moulant. Et son cul. Et sa queue tigrée...

Queue sur laquelle il ne put s'empêcher de loucher... ce qui fit tressaillir Junior d'envie. Et même baver un peu... Putain, dégueu ! Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il tâchait son caleçon, mais en général lorsque cela arrivait, il était SEUL et en aucun cas devant l'élu de son cœur ! Fermant les yeux et déglutissant avec peine, Aomine demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Ok... dans ce cas, tu proposes quoi ? »

« J'ai très envie de te prendre... »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup !

« … Au basket ! » Précisa t-il à la vitesse d'un Chevalier d'Or !

Ah, ouf, on avait frôlé la catastrophe !

« Bonne idée ! »

Pas sûr qu'il parvienne à jouer convenablement au basket dans son état, mais au moins, ça lui changerait les idées. Ca valait donc la peine d'essayer, pour se calmer.

« Génial ! J'vais chercher mon ballon de ce pas ! » S'enthousiasma le rouge, affichant un sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub _Colgate_...

Ce genre de réactions mignonnes avait toujours le don de faire fondre Aomine... Enfin, d'habitude. Parce que là... ça avait tendance à le tendre. Encore plus ! Et si ça continuait, Daiki Junior allait rompre ! Ou péter une durite ! Voire, même carrément se péter une veine...

Et niveau blessures péniennes, Aomine avait déjà bien assez donné, merci bien !

« Nan, attends ! » Le stoppa net le brun, d'une main sur l'épaule. « Je dois avoir un ballon qui traîne dans mon sac, passe-le moi. »

Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Car plus il s'éterniserait ici en attendant que Kagami mette la main sur l'un de ses ballons et plus il prendrait le risque de se faire assaillir par un Junior au sommet de sa forme ! Sans émettre la moindre protestation, Kagami s'exécuta donc et il tendit son sac de sport à Aomine...

… Sac qui remua... !

Depuis quand un ballon basket c'est vivant ? Mwarf ! Si ça se trouvait, Aomine avait renversé un peu de potion dessus en revenant de la boutique chinoise, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de sac !

« Waaaah putain ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le sac ! Il a gigoté ! »

« Quoi ? Pfff... dis plutôt que t'as peur de jouer contre moi, parce que tu sais que tu vas te faire éclater... Pas la peine de sortir une excuse aussi nulle... »

« Non, non, j'te promets, Kagami ! Y a un truc VIVANT dans le sac ! »

« Bah t'as qu'à le sortir et lui demander s'il veut se joindre à nous, pour une partie ! » Se moqua le tigre, incrédule.

Courageusement et aussi, parce que son honneur d'homme viril en dépendait, malgré sa peur panique des revenants (parce que, soyons clairs, ça pouvait très bien être un des fantômes du magasins qui s'était incrusté là !), Aomine dézippa son sac en toile...

Et aussitôt une petite forme poilue en émergea...

… et fonça droit sur Kagami.

En réaction de quoi, le vaillant tigre (plus si vaillant, d'ailleurs...) prit ses jambes à son cou, détalant en hurlant à l'autre bout du salon. Mais la petite chose à fourrure lui donna la chasse !

« Ahhhh ! Aomine ! Fais quelque chose ! Eloigne ce chien de moi ! Par pitié ! »

Pris d'une irrépressible panique, le rouge était à deux doigts de se mettre à grimper aux rideaux ! (et pas de la manière dont Aomine l'aurait souhaité...) Il ne fallut que quelques instants au brun pour analyser la situation. Un chien ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir glissé un clébard dans son sac... et encore moins en avoir croisé un aujourd'hui... Mais la petite boule de poils aux couleurs dorées et blanches qui s'agitait autour de Kagami, tel un indien qui fait la danse de pluie autour d'un totem, lui était pourtant familière !

« Calme-toi, Bakagami ! Tu vois pas qu't'es en tain de l'exciter, là ? »

« Ta gueule et viens m'aider, au lieu de me donner des conseils de merde qui servent à rien ! »

Retrouvant son sourire suffisant, Aomine s'approcha lentement. Le plus lentement possible, prenant bien son temps, comme s'il savourait de voir Kagami en si mauvaise posture. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas de jouer les héros et puis, c'était amusant de voir le tigre terrorisé par une bestiole qui lui arrivait à peine au mollet...

Même en se mettant debout.

C'était dire le sérieux et la crédibilité de la menace.

Mais il paraît que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte. C'est vrai, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Daiki Junior pour s'en convaincre et... AHEM... j'en ai déjà trop dit ! L'as s'empressa donc, suite à cette réalisation, d'attraper la vilaine bêbête qui harcelait son chéri, par la peau du cou et il la souleva. L'animal aussi léger qu'une plume se débattit, mais Aomine ne relâcha pas sa prise. Il se sentait très à l'aise dans le rôle du petit-copain qui sauve sa gonzesse d'une vilaine araignée ! Sauf qu'il ne comptait pas l'écraser, celle-là. Enfin, pour être franc, Aomine n'écrasait jamais les araignées, même lorsque sa mère le suppliait de venir l'en débarrasser. En général, il se contentait de les attraper pour les jeter dehors, car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait besoin d'être sauvée dans ces cas-là, malgré ce que tous ses hurlements d'effroi laissaient croire... mais bel et bien les inoffensifs arachnides que Natsuki menaçait de son _Desert Eagle_...

Alors on pouvait dire qu'Aomine jouissait d'une certaine expérience dans la gestion ce genre de situations de crise.

La bébête se continuait à se débattre comme un beau diable, mais Aomine parvint à la hisser à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'identifier et... oh surprise !

« Le Mogwai ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Ah mais... ça lui revenait maintenant... ! Le Mogwai s'était faufilé dans son sac pour lui piquer quelques barres chocolatées et il avait du oublier d'en ressortir avant qu'Aomine ne quitte la boutique. Mais bon, ses petites théories pouvaient bien attendre, car le plus urgent restait de rassurer Kagami, qui semblait au bord de la syncope. Et qui était parvenu à grimper on ne sait comment aux rideaux, (toujours pas de façon dont Aomine l'espérait...) menaçant de faire céder la mince tringle qui les tenait...

… Enfin, il avait quand même le temps de...

« Oi, Bakagami ! Dis _'Basketball_ ' ! »

Et PAF ! Aomine appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone portable, capturant ainsi la photo la plus mémorable de toute sa collection !

« _Piece of shit ! You'll pay for this_ ! »

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai rien compris, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est d'accord. Bon, tu veux pas descendre maintenant ? C'est pas un chien, c'est juste un Mogwai ! T'as rien à craindre, je t'assure ! »

« Un... Mo... Mogwai ? C'est quoi ? » Insista Kagami, pas rassuré pour autant.

Non parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Si ça se trouve c'était une nouvelle race de chien pas encore homologuée... !

« Heu... c'est un genre de... heu... chat, je dirai. Nan, nan... un petit singe plutôt, ou... un marsupial, peut-être ? Bon écoute, j'en sais rien, d'accord ? J'suis pas biologiste animalier, moi ! »

« Alors comment tu sais que c'est pas un chien ? »

« Bah heu... pour commencer... il porte pas de collier. Ni de tatouage. Et il n'aboie pas... et... t'aimes les os à moelle, hein petit Mogwai ? » Interrogea sérieusement Aomine, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la bestiole se lance dans un numéro de mime pour lui répondre.

Miraculeusement, le Mogwai montra des signes inespérés de compréhension et il secoua la tête négativement.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! J'le savais ! Il aime pas ça ! C'est bon alors, tu crains rien ! »

Bien que Kagami ne voyait absolument pas en quoi la réponse hasardeuse de la boule de poils prouvait quoi que ce soit, il se décida tout de même à descendre de son refuge. Puis, il avança doucement vers Aomine... et son compagnon, pour se pencher et l'examiner un peu plus précisément.

« Ouais... t'as raison... on dirait plutôt un macaque croisé avec une chauve-souris, à cause de ses immenses oreilles pointues... »

Ne goûtant que fort peu cette description tout sauf flatteuse, l'animal fit claquer ses dents à quelques centimètres du doigt curieux de Kagami tendu vers lui...

« Oi ! Pas la peine de te montrer agressif, je voulais pas t'insulter... _damn_... »

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé, regarde, il boude... »

« Merci _Captain Obvious_... mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention... Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire pour que tu me pardonnes, hein, petite boule de poils ? »

« Me suçer ! » Répondit à sa place Aomine.

BORDEL DE MERDE ! Ca recommençait !

 _C'est pas l'moment Junior !_

« Heu, je veux dire... il adore sucer du chocolat... je l'ai vu faire tout à l'heure. T'as ptêtre quelque chose à lui donner qui en contient ? En plus, le chocolat c'est toxique pour les chiens, alors c'est bien la preuve ultime qu'il n'en est pas un... » Se ressaisit _in extremis_ le brun.

Kagami se redressa, légèrement sceptique mais... il n'avait d'autre choix que de croire Aomine...

Pour l'instant. Autant lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Ca ne coûtait rien.

« Ok, bougez pas, j'vais voir ce que j'ai dans ma cuisine... »

Le rouge s'éloigna donc, laissant ses deux invités (indésirables) en tête à tête.

« Calme-toi, ça va, on va pas te transformer en descente de lit ! Tu m'reconnais pas ? Je suis le gentil gars qui t'a filé à bouffer tout à l'heure ! »

Croisant ses petits bras trop choux et effectuant une adorable moue avec son menton, l'animal exprimait bien l'ampleur de son désaccord. Mais malgré cela, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à croquer... Et soudainement, une idée GENIALE germa dans son cerveau... Enfin, pas sûr qu'elle vienne de lui, tout compte fait... Mais étant donné que cette petite bestiole était coincée ici avec lui, dans la même galère, autant en tirer profit...

« Ecoute, si tu m'aides à séduire Bakagami, j'te filerai TOUT le chocolat que tu voudras... jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Alors, t'en dis quoi, tu marches avec moi ? »

Une des oreilles du Mogwai se mit à gigoter en signe d'intérêt et il ouvrit les yeux, hochant ensuite vivement de la tête pour dire « ouiiiiiiiiiiiii » ! Aomine sourit à son tour.

« Parfait. Je compte sur toi, poto ! _Check_ ! »

Et hop ! Un _bro fist_ pour sceller leur pacte !

Kagami revint pile poil à cet instant avec un pot d'une célèbre marque de pâte à tartiner dans les bras.

« Désolé, mais j'ai que ça à te proposer... ça te convient ? »

Et le Mogwai de confirmer que oui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Oh heu... par contre, j'ai plus de pain... ni de biscotte pour t'en étaler dessus... » S'excusa Kagami.

« Bah t'as qu'à en en mettre sur ton doigt et tu lui présentes ! »

« Ca va pas non ? Et s'il me mord ? »

« Mais non, il va pas te mordre ! Pas vrai, copain ? »

« Ouais mais... non. J'ai vraiment pas confiance. »

« Putain, tu fais chier ! Regarde, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! » Fit Aomine, en s'installant dans le canapé du roux.

Le brun posa bien le Mogwai sur ses genoux et il dévissa le couvercle du pot, avant d'y plonger l'index, qu'il offrit ensuite à son petit compagnon. Ce dernier se mit à le renifler adorablement avec son nez rose, puis, rassuré, il attrapa le doigt d'Aomine et sa langue agile vint lécher la substance. Paraissant apprécier le goût du chocolat, il suça l'index pour le nettoyer complètement, le tétant comme un bébé chat affamé. A peine attendri, Aomine frissonna... ça lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, là ! Et il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit la vision d'un Kagami agenouillé face à lui en train de faire la même chose avec sa... ***BIIIIIIIIP *** enduite de chocolat... et cela lui fit même lâcher un couinement fort peu discret.

« Bah alors... on n'a pas l'habitude de se faire sucer, Ahomine ? Fais attention à pas tâcher ton caleçon, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te prête l'un des miens ! »

 _Trop tard pour ça..._ Pensa Aomine qui sentait bien l'humidité au niveau de son entrejambe.

Heureusement, le Mogwai termina rapidement son repas embarrassant et Kagami alla chercher une cuillère pour éviter que la situation ne prenne définitivement un tournant malsain. Leur petit compagnon poilu mangeait salement, comme en attestait le chocolat maculant la bouche. Malgré la cuillère.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas un genre de cochon, plutôt ? » Rit doucement Kagami.

« J'me l'demande. C'est bien la première fois que je vois une bête comme lui, en tous cas. »

« Moi aussi. Mais il est assez mignon... » Admit le joueur de Seirin.

« Je sais, hein ? Et encore, t'as rien vu... attends, j'vais te montrer ! »

Aomine posa le Mogwai par la table basse face à eux et il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone.

« Regarde bien. Et admire le spectacle. »

La musique se lança...

 _ **Can you hear my heartbeat ?**_

 _ **Tired of feeling never enough**_

 _ **I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true...**_

Au son des paroles envoûtantes, la réaction du Mogwai fut instantanée : il se mit à danser, comme à la boutique. Il remua son adorable popotin poilu et il virevolta gracieusement, sautillant et remuant sur la table. Le spectacle était aussi adorable, qu'irrésistible ! Les deux garçons sentirent leurs cœurs s'emplir d'amour et de bonne humeur.

« _OMG... So cute_! » Fondit Kagami, aux anges.

Le _dunker_ se sentit même obligé de filmer cette petite danse improvisée ! Il était complètement sous le charme et le Mogwai adressa un clin d'oeil à Aomine, comme pour lui dire « _Azy j'ai fait ma part du taf, à ton tour maintenant_ ! » Et alors qu'Aomine allait prendre la parole, Kagami lui grilla la priorité.

« Tu... tu crois que je peux le caresser ? »

« Heu ouais... pourquoi pas ? Mais attends, faut lui demander la permission, d'abord. »

Comme s'il avait compris, le petit animal interrompit sa danse et il se dirigea docilement vers Kagami, qui lui tapota doucement la tête, avant de se mettre à le cajoler de manière plus appuyée.

« Han... il est vraiment trop mignon... »

« Putain... j'ai trop envie que tu me caresses, moi aussi... »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien... j'disais juste... moi aussi, j'ai envie de le caresser... ! »

A ces mots, le Mogwai roula des yeux. Non mais, quel _looser_ cet Aomine ! Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait arriver à ses fins avec le tigre ! Son jeune _Padawan_ avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais heureusement Maître Mogwai était prêt à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, pour l'aider dans sa quête !

« Au fait, comment il s'appelle ? »

« Heu _Ting Ting_ kekchoz... je sais pas, j'ai pas bien retenu. Un nom chinois bizarre... »

« Et tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« Chez l'apothicaire, en bas de ma rue. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es allé foutre dans ce genre de boutique ? Tu cherchais une formule pour me battre au basket ? »

« Rêve pas trop... j'avais juste besoin de me faire faire un double des clés de chez moi ! »

« ... Chez un vendeur d'herbes et de potions ? Sérieusement ? »

« Bah ouais, pourquoi ? Ils font ça aussi pour compléter leur _business_... »

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge ! Enfin, pas la dernière partie, quoi...

« Tu comptes le ramener chez ses propriétaires ? »

« Ouais, demain soir, sans doute. Là, la boutique doit être fermée et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que notre petit copain à poils n'aimait pas trop la lumière du jour, alors je préférerai éviter de le balader en plein soleil... »

« Ah ! Tu vois, j'avais raison ! C'est la preuve que c'est bien une chauve-souris ! »

Cette affirmation fit faire la gueule au Mogwai, qui se remit à bouder de plus belle.

« Hihi... on dirait trop Midorima quand il fait ça... »

« C'est vrai. Une authentique _Tsundere_ ! »

« Une _tsun_... quoi ? »

« Une _Tsunde_... tu sais quoi ? C'est pas vraiment important, laisse tomber... »

Eh bah ! Il avait mieux retenu les conneries de Takao qu'il ne l'aurait pensé... Takao qui devait encore se trouver chez lui, avec Hitomi et... BREF ! Mieux valait ne pas y penser... Parce que lui, il se trouvait chez Kagami. Et quelque part, c'était un peu grâce au faucon... alors, Aomine devrait plutôt lui en être reconnaissant...

« Dis... tu penses que je pourrai t'accompagner demain, quand tu le ramèneras ? J'ai envie de lui dire aurevoir, moi aussi... »

« Heu ouais... si tu veux... »

« On pourrait même se faire une partie de basket, ensuite ! »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Aomine se moqua complètement du basketball. Cela passa même au second plan, tant ce qui comptait, était d'être auprès de Kagami, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances... La main du rouge se posa même sur son épaule, amicalement...

Le regard du petit Mogwai passa de l'un à l'autre et il ne put réprimer un sourire (enfin, ça y ressemblait...) de les voir ainsi.

 _Love is in the air..._

* * *

« Ca y est Shin-chan, nous voici arrivés devant chez le Guérisseur ! »

Ou Marchand d'Herbes et de Potions...

... HAN MAIS QUELLE PEAU DE VACHE JE SUIS D'INTERROMPRE DE LA SORTE LES ROUCOULEMENTS DE NOS DEUX TOURTEREAUX !

Quelle cruauté !

Et oui, je sais... mais assez de KagaAo pour aujourd'hui, non mais !

Point trop n'en faut !

Concentrons-nous plutôt sur les pérégrinations de l'autre duo de ce chapitre !

J'ai nommé : Midorima et Takao (et non, pas Laurel et Hardy...)

Durant tout le chemin, le brun n'avait cessé de garder les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. De son côté, Midorima n'avait pas pipé mot. A vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait que le faucon le lâche un peu, parce que Takao avait la fâcheuse manie de trop parler ! Et cela déconcentrait le vert ! Par chance, ils avaient facilement trouvé l'adresse de la boutique, inscrite au dos de la fiole. C'était tout de même bien pratique !

Par contre, manque de bol total, ladite boutique était fermée...

En même temps, vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, c'était plutôt normal.

Et aucune trace d'Aomine non plus. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il était venu ici, d'ailleurs...

Midorima essaya de regarder à travers la vitre poussiéreuse et teintée par la crasse. Sans succès. Le noir total. En désespoir de cause, il frappa tout de même à la porte, mais... pas de réponse. Soupirant d'ennui, mais bien décidé à rentabiliser sa visite, il ordonna au brun :

« Takao ! Crochète-moi cette porte ! »

AU TRAVAIL, ESCLAVE ! (s'abstint-il d'ajouter, mais moi je le fais !)

« Paaaaaaaardon ? »

« Nous devons trouver un moyen d'entrer, pour trouver un antidote ! Nous pourrions briser la vitrine, mais cela attirerait trop l'attention... »

« Waaaaah comment t'es trop un _THUG_ Shin-chan ! Je suis choqué ! »

« Tais-toi donc, imbécile ! Et mets-toi au travail ! »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas... je croyais qu'on cherchait Aomine... Tu as une idée d'où il se trouve ? »

« Oui, justement. C'est pour cela que nous devons lui apporter le remède sans attendre ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement attendre que la potion cesse de faireeffet ? D'après la notice, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! »

« Premièrement, je doute qu'Aomine puisse trouver le sommeil dans l'état dans lequel il doit actuellement se trouver. Deuxièmement, avec la dose qu'il a ingéré, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille plus d'une douzaine d'heures pour que son phallus se mette au repos. Et troisièmement, l'appareil génital masculin n'est pas fait pour rester en érection prolongée aussi longtemps. En effet, cela s'apparente à une crise de priapisme et les conséquences peuvent aller de la thrombose dans le meilleur des cas, jusqu'à la gangrène et à l'ablation du pénis. Il s'agit d'une urgence médicale absolue ! Et encore, dis-toi bien que je t'épargne généreusement le descriptif détaillé des effets secondaires qui pourraient se produire... »

« Noooon ? Sérieux ? Tu veux dire... que son zizi risque de tomber, s'il reste dans cet état trop longtemps ? »

Et Takao avait mal pour le joueur de Toho !

« Ou qu'on devra lui couper. C'est pourquoi chaque minute compte, alors dépêche-toi ! »

« Mais tu sais... si ça se trouve, il n'existe aucun remède... »

« Quand bien même, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur la composition de cette potion. Il y aura sans doute une liste des ingrédients disponible quelque part, dans cette boutique ! »

« Sûrement... enfin, j'veux dire, c'est toi l'chef ! Mais... cette serrure a l'air complexe, rien à voir avec celle du coffre... je doute de pouvoir l'ouvrir avec une lime à ongles... »

« Essaie quand même, au lieu de discuter ! »

« Ok, ok ! » Se hâta Takao.

Le brun se mit donc en action et au bout de quelques secondes de dur labeur...

… la lime céda, se brisant nette dans la serrure.

« Idiot ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer, maintenant ? J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Shin-chan ! » Soupira Takao, en se remettant à consulter son téléphone.

« Hmm... »

Le vert recula lentement pour avoir un aperçu plus global de la bâtisse. Et par chance, la Dame Chance, justement, lui sourit cette fois ! Il repéra un velux resté entrebâillé au niveau du toit et comme la boutique n'était pas haute, Takao devrait être capable d'y grimper !

« Tu n'as qu'à te faufiler par la fenêtre située sur le toit. Je vais te faire la courte échelle... »

« Mais Shin-chan ! C'est super haut ! Et si je tombais ? »

« Imbécile, tu ne tomberas pas ! »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Tu me rattraperas, si je glisse ? » Sourit Takao en ronronnant contre lui.

« Non. Parce que si tu tombes, tu vas te casser alors quelque chose. Alors tu ne tomberas pas. Simple question d'instinct de survie. »

« Beuuuh ! Méchant Shin-chan ! »

« Cesse de nous faire perdre du temps et grimpe ! Allez ! Tu devrais déjà être en haut ! » Exigea t-il, en se mettant en position pour faire la courte échelle au brun.

Takao eut beau rouspéter, cela n'y changea rien. Alors, après avoir posé son sac par terre, il appuya courageusement son pied sur les mains de Midorima et ce dernier le hissa jusqu'à la gouttière à laquelle Takao s'accrocha de manière mal assurée...

« Gnaaaa Shin-chan ! Suis un faucon, moi ! Pas un chat ! La grimpette, c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Dans ce cas, utilise directement tes ailes pour voler jusqu'au toit, au lieu de te plaindre ! »

« Pffff... facile à dire ! »

« Et puis, je pensais que tu étais un voleur... un voleur du nom de _Kazunari les Doigts d'Or_ ! »

Au moins, il était rassurant (et utile) de voir que Midorima savait toujours aussi bien flatter l'égo de son ami...

« Ohhh tu as retenu le surnom de mon personnage ! Tu vois que tu m'écoutes finalement, quand je te parle ! Même si c'est pas vraiment pour ses talents de cambrioleur qu'on appelle mon perso ainsi... » Sourit salacement le brun.

« Je m'en moque ! Fais vite ! »

« Ouais, ouais... j'suis qu'un simple voleur, moi... pas un ninja... pfff... j'te jure, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire par amitié... »

Mais rien qu'à la force de ses petits bras, Takao arriva à monter sur le toit un peu en pente, mais pas trop heureusement. Il resta voûté pour garder un meilleur équilibre et lorsqu'il parvint au sommet, près de la fenêtre, il se tourna vers Midorima.

« Et une fois à l'intérieur, je fais quoiiiii ? » Demanda t-il, les mains en porte-voix.

« Déverrouille la porte pour me faire entrer ! »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? »

« Dans ce cas, trouve la liste des composants de cette potion et ramène-la moi ! Et gare à toi si tu reviens les mains vides ! Je te ferai regretter de ne pas être tombé du toit, à la place !»

« Gloups ! Ok, j'ai compris ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Shin-chan ! »

C'était assez excitant finalement ! Cette aura d'urgence et de danger... sans parler du petit air grognon de Midorima ! Takao se glissa donc facilement dans la boutique, priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun système d'alarme ou de détection à l'intérieur. Heureusement, il avait une petite lampe de poche accrochée à son porte clé, parce qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre à l'intérieur ! (porte clé qui contenait la clé de l'antivol de son vélo !)

Midorima observa la silhouette fluette de son partenaire de crime disparaître par la lucarne et il recula, pensif.

Mais tout à coup, une voix féminine l'interpella.

« Hey, toi ! Amène-toi si tu veux pas que je vous balance aux flics ! »

Le vert sursauta. Il aurait pourtant juré n'avoir vu personne dans les parages... Mais à bien y regarder... il y avait effectivement un petit stand installé non loin de la boutique. Stand auquel se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés. Elle ressemblait à une bohémienne et Midorima se demanda un instant comment il avait pu passer devant elle (car c'était par là que lui et Takao étaient passés en venant !) sans la remarquer plus tôt. A croire que Kuroko venait de trouver son maître en matière d'invisibilité... Le vert ramassa donc les affaires de son camarade et il fit face à la femme. Cette dernière examinait soigneusement sa boule de cristal.

« Besoin d'une prédiction, mon grand. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le m... »

« Ce n'était pas une question » L'interrompit-elle f avec fermeté.

Ah heu ok. Intéressant, elle ne lui donnait même pas le choix.

Bon. Midorima fronça les sourcils juste pour la forme et il s'installa sans protester. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle appelle VRAIMENT la police pendant que Takao était encore dans la boutique... Il devait donc occuper un moment cette voyante... Le temps de la mission, disons. Son sacrifice semblait inévitable au point où ils en étaient. Et pendant qu'elle était en train de scruter sa boule, Midorima en vint à la conclusion que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de lui poser quelques questions...

« Vous travaillez tous les jours ici ? Ou juste la nuit ? »

« Presque, pourquoi ? »

« Hmm... je me demandais si... par hasard, vous auriez aperçu un autre adolescent ici, ces derniers jours... »

« Et pourquoi l'aurai-je aperçu ? »

« Parce que personne ne fréquente cette rue, j'en suis sûr ! Vous n'avez pas pu le rater ! Il est grand, à peu près ma taille, le teint mat, des cheveux bleus nuit... »

« Oh... tu parles de cet arnaqueur qui me doit de 150.000 yens ? »

Heu... il y a deux chapitres de cela, c'était encore 100.000. Les intérêts grimpent vite !

« Oui, je l'ai vu ! Il est venu ici pas plus tard que cet après-midi ! »

« Je m'en doutais. Et il est entré dans chez cet apothicaire chinois ? »

« Hey... t'es d'la police ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? »

« Non je... hmm... c'est vous la voyante ! Vous devriez le savoir ! »

« Oh c'est bon hein ! Elle est facile celle-là ! On me la fait tout le temps ! Tu te crois original, peut-être Quatre Yeux ? »

Oh purée. Il se sentait terriblement vexé, là. Mais il choisit de prendre sur lui. Après tout, de toute évidence, il était le plus intelligent des deux. Et s'il voulait obtenir ses renseignements, il avait intérêt à la caresser dans le sens de la chevelure...

« Vous a t-il communiqué la raison de sa venue ici ? » Reprit-il calmement et poliment, ce qui lui demanda un effort surhumain. Mais la vie d'Aomine en dépendait !

« Si tu veux que j'te réponde, va falloir allonger le _cash_ , mon mignon. Et la maison n'accepte pas les chèques ! »

« Très bien. »

Il ne chercha même pas à négocier, sortant son portefeuille de son sac et lui remettant tout son argent, sans discuter du prix. Visiblement satisfaite, elle répondit.

« Non. »

« Mais vous aviez dit que vous répondriez à mes questions si je vous payais ! » Protesta t-il vivement.

« Oui et c'est ce que je viens de faire ! J'ai répondu que je ne savais pas ! Il ne m'a rien dit ! Et sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Ok, là, il commençait à voir rouge. Mais il devait montrer qu'il était le plus malin et ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Changement de tactique, donc !

« Pourriez-vous me lire l'avenir ? »

« Ca fait partie de l'enquête ? »

« Non... et je ne suis pas flic, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Mais hmm... ça ne vous dérange pas de faire une prédiction ? Je vous paierai, bien entendu... »

« Mito. Tu viens de me filer tout le contenu de ton portefeuille, je l'ai bien vu. »

« J'ai encore des billets dans la poche de mon sac. » Mentit Midorima, ne s'en laissant pas compter.

« Ok, je vois qu'on parle le même langage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir cette fois ? »

Génial. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Il ne devait pas se planter...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, lorsque la fille se mit à écarquiller les yeux comme une folle.

« Oh oh oh ! »

Et à couiner. Surtout à couiner, en fait.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Je vois ! Je vois quelque chose ! Là, dans ma boule de cristal ! »

Suspicieux, Midorima se pencha au dessus d'elle pour regarder aussi, mais elle le rembarra.

« Non mais tu sais pas comment ça marche, alors fais pas style... »

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

« Laisse les professionnels s'en charger ! Hmm... je vois... je vois... un ami proche... va te trahir ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Ca fera 8000 yens ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai même pas pu poser ma question ! Je ne vous avais encore rien demandé ! »

« Trop tard. Il fallait le faire avant que je n'ai ma vision. Maintenant, crache la tune ! » Sourit-elle gentiment, en lui tendant sa main, paume vers ciel. « Et dépêche-toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! »

« Bien-sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des dizaines de clients qui attendent ! » S'énerva le binoclard, au bout de sa patience.

« T'es voyant pour dire ça ? »

« Heu... non... »

« Alors, tu n'en sais rien ! Bref, aboule le pognon avant que je ne me fâche toute rouge et que je te maudisse comme ton copain le basané... »

Ah. Là, ça changeait tout. Elle venait de lâcher le mot magique et avec les futurs matchs de basket qui se profilaient, Midorima ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque d'être victime d'une malédiction. Prendre le risque que Takao se casse quelque chose, ok, mais ça, non ! Définitivement pas ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Accepter de coucher avec Aomine, tant qu'on y était !?

« D'accord, d'accord, prenez-le votre sale _fric_... » S'emporta un peu Midorima, utilisant même un mot du registre familier.

Excédé, il fouilla dans son sac, le retournant dans tous les sens en le secouant énergiquement, mais pas la moindre trace de _cash_... Une seule solution de secours s'imposa donc à lui. Il n'aimait pas devoir faire cela, mais c'était son unique option. Takao comprendrait sûrement. Il piocha alors dans le sac du faucon, en se promettant de le rembourser dès que possible...

… Mais il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il allait découvrir..

Dans le sac du faucon, se trouvait en effet une teinture pour cheveux... de couleur... verte... ? Qu'est-ce que Takao fabriquait avec cela ? Et soudain, comme un signe du destin, le portable de Takao se mit à vibrer férocement. Par réflexe, Midorima l'attrapa et sur l'écran s'afficha le nom de l'expéditeur du message que le faucon venait de recevoir...

 _Kuroko... !?_

* * *

 **Fiiiiiou... c'est la fin ! Plus de 16000 mots le bousin, quand même ! Nouveau record personnel ? Peut-être ! (mais j'ai pas assez de mémoire pour le confirmer...)  
**

 **Dire que l'arc "Aomine's magical dick" ne devait comporter qu'une seule partie... et bien, je vous annonce qu'il y en aura minimum trois...**

 **J'espère en tous cas que vous êtes contentes de la tournure que prennent les évènements, car même si le rapprochement entre Kagami et Aomine reste discret, il est bien là !**

 **Je me suis éclatée plus que je ne l'aurai pensé à décrire les mésaventures de Midorima et Takao, aussi... Ces deux-là forment vraiment le duo _ULTIME_ ! (et je pèse mes mots !)  
**

 **Bref, je souhaite vraiment que ce chapitre vous ait plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! Si vous m'encouragez bien, qui sait, peut-être que je posterai la suite (et fin ? XD) la semaine prochaine ! (on y croit !)**

 **En tous cas, dites-moi de quelle trahison parlait Chikaya la voyante, d'après vous. Et aussi, quel peut bien être le contenu du message de Kuroko.**

 **Sur ce, _finito el blablato_ !**

 **Bisous et à très vite !**


	17. Aomine's Magical Dick PART 3

**Hey salut les girlz !**

 **Comment ça va ? Vous profitez de vos vacances ? Il ne fait pas trop chaud chez vous ?**

 **Deux chapitres ce mois-ci, hey, vous êtes gâtées !**

 **Merci d'être toujours aussi actives niveau reviews ! On a dépassé les 200 commentaires, c'est juste énorme et c'est grâce à vos encouragements et cette fic se poursuit ! Pour tout vous dire, j'envisage même déjà la suite, lorsque j'arriverai à son terme ! (peut-être un _Magical Dick 2...?)_  
**

 **Alors continuez à vous exprimer et à m'envoyer votre amour ahaha !**

 **Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : SUITE ET FIN DE L'ARC NARRATIF JUNIOR VENTRILOQUE !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le plus gros NAWAK que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici.**

 **O**

 **M**

 **G**

 **Je n'arrive toujours à y croire, d'ailleurs...**

 **Enjoy quand même !**

 **(Ah et je suis JOIE : Ils viennent d'annoncer aujourd'hui un _anime_ pour _Persona 5_ qui sera diffusé en 2018 ! Trop hâte !)**

 **(Ah et je découvre _Death Note_ avec à peine 10 ans de retard et c'est vachement cool.)**

* * *

Après leur petite soirée en mode ' _Netflix and chill_ ', les deux fauves avaient décidé d'un commun accord et comme convenu avant la découverte du Mogwai, d'aller faire une partie de basket. Kagami avait la chance d'avoir un terrain ouvert en continu, juste au pied de son immeuble. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, il n'y avait pas un chat sur le terrain. Ou plutôt si, que des chats errants, justement. Et encore, pas tant que cela. Mais pas l'ombre d'une silhouette humaine, en tous cas. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, le bitume était brûlant, cependant, il en fallait davantage pour dissuader les deux accros au sport.

Bien entendu, leur petit compagnon à poil était de la partie, même s'il n'y participait pas. Ceci dit, Aomine remarqua immédiatement l'intérêt de la peluche vivante pour leur sport. Il gigotait adorablement dans son sac et les encourageait par de petits couinements tout simplement irrésistibles. L'air était si lourd qu'il devenait presque douloureux de respirer. Aomine avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne et cela amoindrissait ses performances. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la canicule, d'ailleurs. Kagami paraissait sauter moins haut.

Mais s'il n'y avait que la chaleur à gérer...

Parce que non, vous vous doutez bien qu'un tout autre type de problème affectait également Aomine. Et même si le brun se bénissait pour son choix de short ample et noir, cela n'en faisait pas pour autant disparaître la jolie bosse qui se trouvait en dessous, hélas. Il avait l'impression de jouer avec un handicap, mais tant qu'il parvenait à donner le change, faisant en sorte que Kagami ne note rien d'insolite, tout irait bien. Aomine tenta donc vainement de s'en persuader et d'éviter de plonger trop longtemps son regard dans les prunelles écarlates du tigre.

Et déjà Aomine s'en voulait. Quelle naïveté d'avoir pensé que, peut-être, un peu de sport lui permettrait de se défouler en calmant l'excroissance qui entravait ses mouvements. Malgré tout, il tenait bon. Pour l'instant. Dernièrement, la tendance s'était inversée entre eux et Aomine le ressentait particulièrement ce soir. En effet, leurs récentes rencontres sur un terrain amical s'étaient toutes soldées par de cuisants échecs du côté de l'as des Miracles.

Pourtant, en un contre un, Aomine restait le plus efficace, là où le talent de Kagami ne semblait pouvoir s'exprimer qu'au sein d'une équipe soudée. Mais là, c'était le contraire. Aomine avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Bien entendu, Daiki Junior ne l'aidait pas vraiment à améliorer la qualité de son jeu ! C'était **LUI** le responsable de cette mascarade ! Et quasi instantanément, Aomine se mit à craindre pour les prochaines rencontres officielles de basketball...

… Comme celle qui allait avoir lieu dans quoi... ? Deux, trois jours ?

Contre Seirin, justement !

Il devait se ressaisir. Il était obligé de le faire ! Sinon, c'était la défaite assurée.

Peut-être que s'il jouait avec un bandeau sur les yeux en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle technique de moine shaolin, les choses se passeraient différemment ? En évitant de regarder Kagami, le cours des choses s'inverserait naturellement ! Enfin, c'était la seule solution à laquelle était parvenu son cerveau malade, alors il avait envie d'y croire. Et le fait d'être plongé dans la cécité la plus totale pour ce faire ne l'effleura même pas...

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ce stratagème incertain risquait de changer l'issue du match, tant le problème d'Aomine était profond...

« Attention ! » Cria soudainement la voix du tigre.

… Comme le lui rappela douloureusement la rencontre entre son front et le poteau de basket.

Dur. En métal.

Aïe.

Pendant son saut, Aomine s'écrasa la tête la première contre le panier qui sonna comme un gong et trembla, sous la violence du choc. La panthère perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, se réceptionnant sur son postérieur, avec la grâce d'un hippopotame lors d'un ballet classique. Autant dire que ce genre d'acrobatie ninja aurait du se terminer par un éclat de rire franc de la part du tigre, mais ce dernier, paniqué, se rua vers Aomine, qui gisait toujours au sol. Complètement allongé. Bras étendus. Avec le béton brûlant qui lui léchait le dos, comme les flammes de l'Enfer. Et le piquet de la tente dressé, pour couronner le tout.

Le brun fixait la lune, pleine, qui semblait le narguer et se foutre de sa gueule dans le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Paniqué, le tigre se pencha au dessus de lui, lui barrant la vue, mais ne la gâchant pas. Avec sa flem' caractéristique, Aomine cligna des yeux. Il se sentait bien, par terre. C'était sa place. Alors que celle de Kagami se trouvait dans les airs, au dessus de tout. Comme un ange.

Malgré tout, le choc avait été tel qu'Aomine voyait trente-six chandelles. Ou plutôt, trente-six Kagami…

« Aomine ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Hmm… » Gémit douloureusement le brun.

Par réflexe, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ouf, pas de casse, elle en ressortit immaculée, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert la tête. C'était déjà ça de gagné. En revanche, il avait senti une belle bosse poindre sous sa paume…

« Combien j'ai de doigts ? »

« Heu… dix… ? Comme tout le monde, nan ? Hmm… t'as bien dit des doigts, on est d'accord qu'on ne compte pas les orteils, hein ? »

« Nan mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'en ai combien ? En ce moment même. »

« Bah toujours dix ? A moins que ce ne soit une question piège et que tu viennes de t'en arracher un pendant que j'étais par terre, pour m'induire en erreur ? »

Le rouge roula des yeux et soupira, avant de mettre ses mains bien en évidence pour qu'Aomine puisse les voir entièrement.

« Je veux dire… je te montre combien de doigts, là ? »

« Heu… trois…? » Répondit le bleu, complètement au pif.

Et à côté de la plaque, donc.

« Raaah mais concentre-toi au lieu de balancer des réponses au hasard ! »

« Ok, ok… »

« Attends, je change... Voilààà… Et donc maintenant, j'en ai combien ? »

« Un seul et… OH BORDEL, T'ES EN TRAIN D'ME FAIRE UN DOIGT D'HONNEUR LA, GROS FDP ! »

« Ahhh bah quand même ! Ouf, ça me rassure que tu aies été capable de voir ça ! Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? Attends… doucement… fais attention. » Lui conseilla le rouge, en constatant un geste un peu trop brusque de la part d'Aomine.

« C'est bon… » Assura l'as, en se redressant non sans mal.

C'est qu'il avait sa fierté, l'Ahomine ! Pas question de se laisser prendre en pitié, alors il repoussa la main tendue vers lui (qui s'était totalement dépliée, n'arborant plus cette subtile marque de politesse qui avait fait bondir intérieurement – à défaut d'extérieurement – le brun.) et tenta de se remettre sur pieds, seul. Grossière erreur, très grossière même. A peu près aussi grossière que le doigt que Kagami venait de lui adresser sans ménagement. Parce qu'aussitôt, ses genoux se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles mortes.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Aomine perdit l'équilibre, mais fort heureusement, son chevalier servant aux aguets le réceptionna juste à temps. Pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au banc le plus proche, où ils avaient au préalable déposé leurs affaires, Kagami passa l'un des bras d'Aomine autour de sa nuque et il marcha le plus lentement possible. Le brun se figea légèrement. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à cette proximité physique entre eux. Surtout en dehors du contexte des matchs, où ce genre de contacts arrivait aussi naturellement que fréquemment, puisque faisant partie intégrante du sport.

Une fois son précis colis livré, Kagami prit place sur le banc à côté de lui. Il s'empressa de prendre sa bouteille d'eau fraîche et d'en proposer à Aomine, qui déclina fermement, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui oppressait son corps.

« Ta tête a fait un sacré bruit quand t'as heurté le poteau… »

« Ah ouais, à ce point-là ? »

« J'te jure ! Par contre… ça a sonné creux. »

Aomine haussa un sourcil de perplexitude (si, ce mot se dit, j'vous assure !) et Kagami ricana, face à son incompréhension.

« Banane ! Ca veut dire que t'as la tête vide ! »

« Et comment tu l'sais ? Si ça se trouve, c'est le poteau qui était vide ! »

Ouais, non… c'était un bel argument de merde, ça. Mais avec un peu de chance, ça pouvait passer… Du moins, Aomine l'espérait pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Parce que, soyons honnêtes deux secondes, se manger un poteau de basket, c'était la grosse honte. Même pour un débutant. Et il n'était pas un débutant, alors ça multipliait son coefficient de loose par trois. Au moins.

« Ben voyons ! Hey… si tu veux, je crois qu'il me rester des pansements Pokémon à la maison… Tu serais mignon avec un petit Salamèche sur le front ! »

« Pfff… Laferme, Bakagami ! »

« J'me demande vraiment qui est le plus baka d'entre nous… C'est pas moi qui viens de d'aller faire un câlin à un poteau de basket… Et déjà que t'étais pas très malin à la base, je suis sûr que ce corps-à-corps musclé t'a délesté de quelques neurones supplémentaires… »

Aomine serra le poing, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais Kagami le devança en passant une main dans la chevelure couleur nuit, ce qui eut le don de tranquilliser la panthère.

« N'empêche, j'suis content que tu n'aies rien… Paraît qu'on peut perdre la mémoire comme ça… »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Rougit Aomine, mais sans chercher à se dégager.

« T'as jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ? C'est un truc qu'on se raconte beaucoup sur les terrains de Californie. Il paraît que plusieurs gars sont devenus amnésiques après avoir heurté un poteau avec la tête… »

Aomine cligna des yeux. Quel était le boulet qui avait inventé une rumeur pareille ? Non, mais, franchement ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça au Japon… mais si c'était vrai, alors il fallait que tout le monde le sache, parce que c'était super grave !

« C'est une connerie de légende urbaine, seuls les abrutis y croient ! » Mentit le brun, qui ne se sentait plus trop à l'aise tout à coup.

« Bah moi j'y crois ! » Affirma le tigre en bombant le torse.

« Ben ça fait de toi un abruti, alors ! Quoiqu'à mon avis, tu l'étais déjà avant même de commencer à croire à cette rumeur débile… »

« Pas abruti au point de… »

« … ouais, ouais, je sais… c'est pas toi qui vient de foutre un coup de boule à une barre de métal, blablablabla… bah justement, si tu crois à ces racontars en ayant toute ta tête et donc, tout ton esprit critique, c'est que, de nous deux, c'est toi l'imbécile ! »

« Oi ! Je te mettais juste en garde, moi ! Viens pas te plaindre si demain t'as tout oublié ! Même ton prénom ! Parce que je me ferai un plaisir de te faire croire que tu t'appelles ' _Ronflex_ ', juste pour te _troller_ ! En plus, ça t'ira très bien comme nouveau nom, vu que tu passes la moitié de tes journées à comater dans des endroits improbables ! »

Jamais je pourrai « tout » oublier, Kagami… Parce que je serai incapable de t'oublier, toi… Pensa Aomine, en se perdant dans sa contemplation du lycéen assis à côté de lui.

Mais trêve de noms d'oiseaux (ou, dans le cas présent, de noms de Pokémons), Aomine remarqua que Kagami était toujours beau, bien entendu, mais il l'était tout particulièrement après l'effort. Surtout quand de pâles rayons lunaires venaient redéfinir les contours anguleux de son visage presque doré. Le contraste qui en découlait mettait en valeur ses traits virils et harmonieux. Le tigre était d'une beauté atypique, plus inaccessible que celle de Kise, par exemple.

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne sautait pas aux yeux, ne payant pas de mine de prime abord. Mais avec son corps tout en rondeurs et autres muscles bien placés, taillé pour l'effort, Kagami n'avait rien à envier à envier au mannequin. C'était même tout le contraire, en réalité. Il se dégageait du fauve de Seirin une sensation de puissance intoxicante, qui était loin de laisser Aomine indifférent. Cette sauvagerie sous-jacente se lisait également dans ses yeux d'une couleur profonde.

Jamais Aomine n'en avait vu de tels. Que ce soit par leur éclat rubis insolite ou par la rage qu'il pouvait y deviner, la panthère les trouvait passionnants.

« Tu sais… tout à l'heure, je ne plaisantais pas concernant le pansement… Mais si tu préfères, je peux te faire un bisou magique à la place ! » Le taquina le tigre, pour en revenir au vif du sujet.

Et le cœur d'Aomine loupa au moins deux battements, suite à cette proposition. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il remercia sa peau sombre de si bien dissimuler les rougeurs. Parce que là, il avait carrément les joues en feu ! Sacré Kagami… soit il était l'innocence incarnée, soit il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec l'homophobie présumée du brun.

Malheureusement pour le rouge, qui se pensait sans doute le plus malin en cet instant, Aomine n'était pas dupe. Et aussi tentante soit la suggestion de Kagami, elle ne correspondait pas exactement à ce que le basané avait en tête à ce moment-là (et nope, il ne s'agissait pas d'un poteau de basket.).

Car même si l'enfant qui sommeillait en Aomine était prêt à recevoir le bisou magique en question, c'était bel et bien l'adolescent saturé d'hormones (toujours placé sous l'influence de Daiki Junior, ne l'oublions pas !) qui désirait ce baiser plus que tout. Et il se pourrait bien que le brun le réclame ailleurs que sur son front bosselé. Comme par exemple… sur ses lèvres… Oui, on était bien loin de l'idée du bisou maternel qui soigne les bobos !

« Pourquoi pas… » Répliqua le brun d'un air absent.

Cette réponse instinctive eut le don de surprendre Kagami, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais déjà, Aomine profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour prendre l'initiative. Il avança ses lèvres de celles du tigre, toujours immobile et perdu dans ses pensées. C'était le moment où jamais.

Dans son slip, telle la déesse intérieure de cette pouf d'Anastasia (l'espèce truie mauve de « _50 Nuances de Grey_ », pas la princesse Russe !), Daiki Junior jouait des maracas avec les deux joyaux de la couronne, en signe de triomphe.

Et alors que leurs bouches étaient si proches que leurs souffles avaient commencé à se mêler, Kagami attrapa au dernier moment le visage d'Aomine entre ses mains, le stoppant net dans son action. Puis, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, (qui suintait la transpiration bien humide… hmmm… ! Glaaaamour !) laissant le brun interdit.

A son tour d'être surpris…

Kagami venait de lui coller un vent digne d'un Macron filtrant les journalistes de la presse traditionnelle !

Et non content d'avoir abattu tous ses espoirs en plein vol, le rouge les avait carbonisé et voilà qu'il les piétinait à présent, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien morts !

Mais le pire était sans aucun doute l'air parfaitement innocent qu'il arborait sur son visage. C'était tout bonnement insupportable et Aomine s'en voulut d'être tombé dans le panneau aussi facilement. Parce qu'il y avait vraiment cru… Il avait naïvement pensé que, peut-être, Kagami avancerait de lui-même pour combler la distance entre leurs lèvres… Alors, blessé dans sa chair, Aomine instantanément, aussi vite que s'il venait de poser son cul sur un brasier.

Reniflant sèchement, il adopta son air le plus renfrogné. (pas besoin de trop se forcer, c'était son air habituel et il le maîtrisait à la perfection !)

« Oi ! Kestufous ? J'étais pas sérieux, c'est vraiment trop gay ton truc ! »

Autant essayer de sauver les meubles en affichant une façade trompeuse…

« Gay ? » Répéta Kagami, incrédule.

« Mais ouais ! Y a que les fiottes qui font ça ! »

« Les fiottes, tu dis ? Pourtant, ma mère me le faisais et j'suis sûr que la tienne aussi… alors j'aime pas trop que tu dises ça… »

« On s'en tape, elles ne sont pas là pour nous entendre et en plus, on n'a plus quatre ans toi et moi ! »

« Tu veux dire que… si ta mère proposait de te faire un bisou magique aujourd'hui, tu l'enverrais bouler ? »

« Bah oui ! Encore heureux ! Pourquoi, pas toi ? Pfff… ça m'étonne pas que tu sois une tarlouze, en fait ! »

« … Ma mère est morte… »

*Bruit de verre qui se brise*

… Bonjour le cassage d'ambiance ! Aomine avait beau être un gars plutôt insensible (en apparence), même lui parvenait à comprendre qu'il venait de foutre les pieds dans le plat.

Merde, décidément, j'en rate pas une… ! Se houspilla t-il intérieurement.

Il avait donc intérêt à se rattraper. Et vite.

« Désolé… »

Mouais. Peut mieux faire, quoi.

« C'est pas de ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir. »

« J'aurai pu le comprendre… Après tout… tu ne m'as parlé que de la venue de ton père ici et non de celle de ta mère, alors… »

« Oui mais, mes parents auraient très bien pu être divorcés aussi. »

« C'est vrai… Et hmm… en parlant de ton père, il est toujours à Tokyo ? J'l'ai jamais rencontré et heu… »

« Pourquoi tu tiens à faire sa connaissance ? Tu comptes lui demander ma main ? » Se moqua Kagami, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et quelque part, cela rassurait un peu Aomine. Certes, il avait commis une boulette, mais Kagami paraissait suffisamment mature pour ne pas lui en vouloir. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le brun avait fait exprès d'attaquer un point sensible. Il se rendait surtout compte qu'il ignorait toujours énormément de choses sur Kagami, alors que lui, était à peu près certain que le rouge savait qu'il était fils unique, élevé par une mère célibataire.

Et flic.

Hmm… et pour éviter ce genre de bévues à l'avenir, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux demander quelques renseignements élémentaires à Kuroko ou à cet Himuro là… le frère spirituel de Kagami. Ouep, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde !

Heureusement que Kagami était plutôt cool et qu'il ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa maladresse. Au contraire, il l'avait rapidement tournée en dérision pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne devienne vraiment tendue et pour cela, Aomine lui en était reconnaissant.

Même si l'humour de Kagami était toujours aussi douteux…

« Nan mais comme ça, pour savoir quoi… J'demande par politesse ! »

« Ouais, il est toujours en vacances ici, mais il sort pas mal le soir. Soit pour retrouver ses potes d'enfance, soit pour traîner avec sa nouvelle fiancée, j'imagine. »

« Ah oui, tu m'en avais déjà parlé, ça me revient maintenant. Et tu l'as déjà rencontrée ta nouvelle belle-mère ? »

« Non. C'est la première fois que mon père a une petite amie, depuis le décès de ma mère… Enfin, je crois… vu qu'il ne m'en a jamais présenté jusqu'ici… »

« Et tu penses qu'il va te faire rencontrer celle-ci ? »

« Logiquement, vu qu'il s'est donné la peine de me mettre au courant de son existence, je suppose que ouais, c'est la prochaine étape. »

« Wow… c'est du sérieux alors ! »

« J'te dirai ça quand je la connaitrais. »

« Mais du coup… ça veut dire que ton daron va p'têtre rester au Japon, si toi et sa nouvelle nénette vous vous y trouvez. »

« Sans doute. »

« Et ça te fait pas plaisir ? »

« Si, bien-sûr ! C'est juste que je m'étais habitué à mon autonomie, mais bon… »

« Ma mère dit toujours que la place d'un enfant est auprès de ses parents ! » Sourit Aomine.

« Ouais, ta mère a sûrement raison. » Avoua Kagami en lui retournant gentiment son sourire.

« Ce sera cool si ton père vient s'installer ici pour vivre avec toi. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé souvent, mais il a l'air sympa, c'est pour ça que je voulais le rencontrer, en fait. »

« Ta mère n'est pas sympa avec toi ? »

« Naaaan… elle est space. Tu sais… dans le genre mère-poule surprotectrice ! »

« J'imagine très bien, même si j'étais jeune quand j'ai perdu ma maman. Mais je me souviens qu'elle me courait toujours après pour que je mette une casquette dès que je sortais dehors l'été ! »

« Ahaha ouais ! Exactement comme le mienne ! Et heu… la nana de ton père, elle a des gosses déjà ? »

« Hmm… il me semble qu'elle a un fils de notre âge, mais j'en sais pas plus… »

« Nan, sérieux ? LOL imagine, on le connaît et tout ! »

« Ca, ce serait space ! »

« C'est peut-être quelqu'un de ton bahut et même de ta classe, va savoir ! »

« J'espère que non… »

« Imagine que c'est Midorima ! Ou mieux, Kise ! Ahahaha ! Ce serait tellement naze ! »

« En tous cas, ce ne sera pas Akashi, c'est déjà ça ! Parce qu'il a perdu sa mère comme moi… A moins que mon père ne soit subitement devenu homo… »

« Ce serait marrant ! Si ça se trouve, c'est héréditaire ce machin-là… »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait, tu vois… » Soupira le roux.

« Nan mais rassure-toi, je déconnais pour Tsunderima et Puppy : ils ont toujours leurs deux parents et apparemment, ils sont heureux ensemble. »

« Tant mieux pour eux. »

« Mais moi, j'suis comme toi, dans le fond. Bon, sauf que le schéma est inversé, puisque j'ai pas de père et que toi, t'as pas de mère. N'empêche que si ça se trouve, tu vas gagner un demi-frère ET un petit frère ou une petite sœur, en prime ! Enfin… ça, c'est si la meuf de ton daron est encore fraîche et capable d'ovuler, sinon, c'est mort. Et évidemment, ça ne pourra se faire que si ton père veut encore des gosses. »

« Tu sais, j'lui ai pas franchement posé la question, c'est pas trop le genre de sujets qu'on aborde tous les deux… »

« Ah ? Vous parlez d'quoi, alors quand vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Du lycée, de sport… des trucs comme ça, quoi. »

« Des filles aussi ? Ah ouais, nan, j'suis con, pardon. Mais tu lui parles de tes mecs ? Haaaannn ! Et si ton demi-frère kiffe les bites lui aussi et qu'il essaie de te piquer Hyuga ? »

« On verra bien au moment venu. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ça en revanche, je ne serai carrément pas contre… Et toi ? Ca doit être trop bien de lui apprendre à jouer au basket… »

« Heu nan, pas trop, non. Avoir la gueule dans les couches à mon âge, ça m'fait pas hyper triper, tu vois. Et puis, moi et Satsuki, on a grandi ensemble, donc c'est déjà un peu comme ma sœur, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, remarque… j'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« C'est rien. »

Le silence se réinstalla froidement entre eux. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'Aomine le percevait. D'habitude, un peu de tranquillité auditive ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, c'était plus pratique pour faire la sieste… Mais là… les circonstances étaient différentes. Lui et Kagami discutaient finalement assez peu mine de rien, trop occupés la plupart du temps à jouer au basket ou à s'insulter copieusement. (et on ne peut pas vraiment classer ce genre de communication dans la catégorie « dialogues »…)

Le brun venait de réaliser que parler avec le tigre était plutôt agréable, mais en dehors de leur sport de balle favori, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient peu d'atomes crochus, voire pas du tout… Aomine commençait à le regretter. Parce qu'à ses yeux, il était évident que jamais il ne parviendrait à séduire Kagami, sans partager quoi que ce soit avec lui…

Le pauvre, s'il savait !

Car il se pourrait que dans un avenir relativement proche, les deux adolescents soient contraints et forcés de partager un toit et même une chambre…

« Hey Mogwai, tu as soif ? » Interrogea Kagami, en remarquant que la créature s'agitait dans le sac de sport du brun.

C'était à se demander comment le petit animal faisait pour survivre là-dedans… Il était champion d'apnée ou quoi ? Non parce que ça fouettait grave de chez grave ! Un subtil mélange de transpiration masculine, de déodorant bas de gamme (et on pouvait même y déceler une pointe de fumet saveur « chaussettes sales ») s'était imprégné dans le tissu. L'adorable bestiole secoua la tête pour dire non et une chose était sûre, elle savait se faire comprendre aussi bien qu'elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait !

« Quoi, t'aimes pas l'eau ? Bah comment tu fais pour te laver, alors ? »

« Bonne question. Il doit passer sa langue sur ses poils, comme les chats… »

« Ah ! Tu vois, j'avais raison ! C'est bien un chat ! » Sourit Kagami.

Mais leur compagnon secoua à nouveau la tête pour démonter leur théorie.

« Dans ce cas… ta fourrure est… auto-nettoyante, peut-être ? »

« Pfff… ça n'existe pas un truc pareil ! » Protesta le rouge.

« Mouais… ce sont plutôt tes sourcils qui ne devraient pas exister… »

« Oi ! »

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus d'une heure sans se bouffer le nez ! Mais bon, au moins, Aomine était en terrain connu là. Et ça lui évitait de faire des bourdes, comme tout à l'heure avec la mère de Kagami…

Pour mettre fin à la dispute qui s'annonçait, leur copain à poils sortit de sa cachette et il grimpa sur les genoux de Kagami, en sautillant adorablement dessus. Et… ohhh surprise, devinez quoi ? Le bestiau portait… un mini maillot de basket, aux couleurs de Seirin !

« Putain, c'est quoi ça !? »

« Bah un maillot, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Si, mais qu'est-ce que ça fout sur son dos ? »

« C'est un des maillots de Nigou, je l'ai lavé pour le rendre à Kuroko. Mais notre petit pote a dû le trouver en fouillant dans mon sac, pendant qu'on était occupés à jouer. »

Et comme les deux animaux faisaient à peu près la même taille, le maillot allait comme un gant au Mogwai ! D'ailleurs, la boule de poils semblait bien de cet avis, se dandinant comme s'il était à un défilé de mode !

« Tsss… sale traitre, va ! C'est un maillot de mon équipe que tu devrais porter, pas celui de Seirin ! » Bouda Aomine.

« Roooh mais arrête de l'engueuler, il est trop mignon comme ça ! »

Et le petit Mogwai de rougir sous le compliment, puis de tirer la langue à Aomine, comme pour montrer qu'il était totalement d'accord avec l'analyse de Kagami. Ce qui lui valut un énoooooorme câlin de la part du tigre. Quel enfoiré ! C'était Aomine qui devrait être à sa place, dans les bras de Kagami et non cette satanée bestiole !

« Lèche-cul… » Lâcha la panthère, délaissée.

« Oh c'est bon… sois pas jaloux, c'est ridicule ! »

« J'suis pas jaloux ! »

« T'es un humain et lui un petit Mogwai, ça n'a rien de comparable… » Tenta maladroitement de le rassurer l'élu de son cœur.

Ben voyons, ça c'est ce qu'en disait Kagami… mais Aomine n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'idée que ce nouveau fanboy poilu était en train de devenir un rival à prendre très au sérieux dans la course à l'affection du roux… Non parce que là, clairement, s'ils entraient en compétition, c'était foutu d'avance pour Aomine !

Jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre ces grands yeux tendres et ce petit air espiègle, c'était peine perdue ! Encore contre Kojiro Hyuga, Aomine avait ses chances, mais là… autant jeter l'éponge tout de suite ! Kagami se paya carrément le luxe de gratifier le ravissant Mogwai d'une caresse sur la tête et la boule de poils lui répondit en gazouillant gaiement. GAYMENT, même…

« Mogwai, tu parles… MoGAY, oui ! » Siffla Aomine dans sa barbe, tandis qu'ils se levaient pour regagner l'appartement du tigre.

Mais si l'animal espérait s'en tirer à si bon compte, bien niché dans les bras de Kagami et tout contre son torse, il se fourrait la griffe dans l'œil jusqu'au cerveau ! Et ses multiples tirages de langue en guise de provocation ne faisaient qu'aggraver méchamment son cas… A croire que la bestiole n'avait accepté le marché d'Aomine que pour pouvoir se rapprocher du rouge et tenter de le draguer à son tour…

Oui, définitivement, les évènements de ce soir ne prouvaient qu'une seule chose. Chose qu'Aomine avait pressentie dès le départ…

Sa théorie se vérifiait jusque dans l'indéniable popularité de Kagami auprès des animaux mâles tels que Nigou ou le Mogwai, qui ne s'arrêtaient ni à la barrière du sexe, ni à celle de l'espèce, comme le prouvait leur attirance déplacée pour le jeune homme !

En conclusion, LA QUEUE DE KAGAMI LES RENDAIT TOUS PEDERASTES !

* * *

Et en parlant de queue…

…. Nan, je plaisante, je n'ai aucune blague ou citation douteuse à faire à titre de transition !

Mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour vous allécher ! Bref, retournons auprès de notre ambiguously gay duo… j'ai nommé Batman et Robin… heu… non… ! Midorima et Takao !

Notre paire s'était effectivement séparée temporairement, afin que Takao puisse mener l'enquête de son côté… et fournir une preuve matérielle au médecin en devenir, bien que Midorima n'ait pas encore d'idée précise quant à la spécialité qu'il souhaitait exercer… en tous cas, ce ne serait ni sexologue (comme maman), ni gynécologue (comme papa) et vu à quoi il était confronté dernièrement, il croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas urologue non plus !

Mais je m'égare !

Donc, notre géant vert (LOL) favori (encore plus LOL) venait de mettre la main sur une teinture à cheveux et un MYSTERIEUX message de Kuroko… Depuis quand le fantôme et le faucon s'étaient-il acoquinés l'un de l'autre ? Une chose était sûre, cette mascarade ne disait rien qui vaille à Midorima. Ce genre d'alliance contre nature ne donnait jamais rien de bon, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait directement visé par celle-ci. Lui, ou Aomine. De toute façon, à ce stade, ils étaient dans la même galère.

Et la bonne éducation bourgeoise que Midorima avait reçue le dissuadait de consulter ledit message envoyé par son ancien coéquipier. Mais d'un autre côté, une saine curiosité le poussait à le lire. Cruel dilemme. Mais s'il était amené à affronter les noirs desseins que les deux énergumènes nourrissaient contre lui, mieux valait qu'il en soit le mieux informé possible pour éviter les mauvaises surprises !

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et il viola l'intimité de Takao en connaissance de cause.

L'horreur pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage, tandis que les messages défilaient… Mais les deux complices n'étaient ni fous, ni stupides : en effet, ils avaient pris le soin de coder leurs échanges pour brouiller les pistes, mais définitivement, Midorima sentait que quelque chose de pas naturel était en train de se dérouler à son insu. Ils se jouaient de lui et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur les mots « _**OPERATION AHOBAKAKISS**_ », il comprit que s'il n'intervenait pas immédiatement, un drame allait se produire !

Il devait agir, VITE !

Le temps lui était compté !

Rangeant le téléphone et la teinture verte pour cheveux, il retourna près de la vitrine de l'apothicaire pour tenter d'apercevoir son comparse. Midorima se pencha bien et il essuya un peu la surface vitrée avec son coude pour y voir plus clair. La surface était vraiment très sale, apparemment, les propriétaires n'étaient pas très à cheval sur l'hygiène et l'intérieur paraissait être dans le même état de crasse.

Ce qui n'était guère rassurant concernant le contenu de la potion ! Malgré tout, Midorima pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait Takao en fouillant les lieux, car la vitrine et la porte n'étaient pas très épaisses et heureusement pour eux, le gérant de la boutique n'avait pas jugé bon de se munir d'un quelconque système d'alarme.

Soudainement, le faucon accourut vers la vitrine, un air victorieux sur le visage. Il venait sans doute de trouver quelque chose, comme en attestait la page déchirée qu'il exhibait fièrement dans sa main droite ! Prudence, cependant. Car il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège. Après ce qu'il avait découvert dans le sac de Takao, Midorima n'en serait pas étonné…

« Tu as mis la main sur l'antidote ? »

« Non, pas directement… » Fit Takao en secouant négativement la tête de gauche à droite.

Evidemment. C'eut été trop beau de trouver un antidote prêt à la consommation…

« … mais en revanche, j'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose susceptible de t'intéresser ! La liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du remède ! »

Alléluia ! Takao faisait honneur à sa réputation de voleur dans les jeux de rôle et cela ferait amplement l'affaire pour le moment, faute de mieux ! En espérant qu'il ne faille pas aller dégoter une fleur d'hibiscus qui ne pousse qu'au sommet du mont Fuji… ! Vous pouvez rigoler, si vous voulez, mais c'est typiquement le genre de composants qu'on vous demanderait de ramener si on était dans un véritable RPG… Ca ou une dent de dragon…

« Donne-la moi ! » Exigea le shooter.

« Ca risque d'être compliqué puisque je suis coincé ici… Impossible de remonter ! Alors si tu la veux, il va falloir que tu m'aides à sortir de là. »

« Hmm… »

La requête de Takao semblait aussi raisonnable, qu'innocente et logique. C'était du donnant-donnant. Pourtant, Midorima n'était pas franchement disposé à lui faire confiance. Pas après ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur le brun, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Car s'il prenait le risque de délivrer le faucon, (et encore fallait-il qu'il y parvienne, grâce à un plan digne de ce nom !) l'ancien joueur de Teiko craignait que Takao n'en profite pour se jouer de lui.

Or, il se pouvait fort bien que ce soit déjà le cas. En effet, qu'est-ce qui garantissait à Midorima que la feuille de papier que Takao secouait devant lui se rapportait réellement à la potion de virilité ingurgitée par Aomine ? Il se pourrait tout aussi bien que Takao ait arraché aléatoirement une page dans un grimoire qui traînait par-là. A vrai dire, connaissant son coéquipier, ce ne serait guère étonnant. C'était même sûrement le cas… Par chance, Midorima n'était ni dupe, ni décérébré.

« Montre-moi d'abord cette recette... »

En premier lieu, Midorima devait s'assurer qu'elle ne provenait pas d'un livre de cuisine...

« … et je te ferai sortir d'ici, seulement ensuite. »

Ne dit-on par que « Prudence est mère de Sûreté ? »

En tous cas, le faucon sembla mordre à l'hameçon. Il colla naïvement la page déchirée contre la vitrine. Impossible que le vert retienne tout, de toute manière alors Takao ne voyait pas à quoi cela allait l'avancer, mais en revanche, il savait que Midorima n'avait qu'une parole. Il tiendrait promesse et procéderait à son évacuation suite à ce geste finalement peu risqué pour Takao.

Malheureusement pour le faucon, sous-estimer le rat de bibliothèque qu'était ce Harry Potter japonais à la tignasse émeraude, ne fut pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut dans sa vie. En effet, Midorima dégaina son téléphone, déjà basculé sur l'application « appareil photo » et il photographia la page. Cela lui donnerait tout le temps nécessaire à son analyse, durant le trajet du retour... et comme ça, il ne risquait d'oublier aucun détail. Sauvegardant les données précieusement sur son portable, Midorima fixa sérieusement Takao.

« Oh bien vu le coup de l'appareil photo ! Bon, tu viens me chercher maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« … Ne t'en fais pas, je vais envoyer un message à Kuroko pour qu'il te délivre lui-même. Mais pas tout de suite, parce que j'ai plus urgent à faire. »

« Tu vas m'abandonner ici ? C'est pas ce que nous avions convenu ! » S'époumona Takao en frappant contre la vitre.

« Je n'ai pas précisé dans quels délais, ni par quel moyen je te ferai évacuer. » Trancha Midorima en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, nullement attendri.

Takao serra poings et dents. En vain. Un rapace n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un vulgaire canari, une fois qu'il se trouve enfermé dans une cage, comme c'était le cas ici présent. Alors sa petite colère n'impressionnait guère Midorima. Il aurait même pu le laisser là, sans le moindre remord, mais Midorima avait toujours été d'une nature assez belliqueuse. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et il ne se gênait donc jamais pour donner son point de vue ou faire des reproches. Et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas. La diplomatie n'était et ne serait jamais son fort. Le binoclard décida donc de régler ses comptes avec son « ami ». « Ami » qui avait trahi sa confiance, comme annoncé par la voyante...

« Je sais que tu es de mèche avec les autres imbéciles... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Shin-chan... » Tenta innocemment Takao.

Voici qu'il arborait à présent un air affligé et triste, avec ses grands yeux bleutés. Sans doute dans le but d'obtenir une remise de peine de la part de son juge et bourreau...

« Inutile de le nier, tu n'es pas franchement discret. Je pensais que je ne t'avais pas vu textoter toute la soirée ? »

« J'envoyais des messages à Aomine pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait ! Mais il ne répondait pas... » Se défendit le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone. Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot, Takao ? Tu m'as laissé tes affaires avant de grimper sur ce toit, as-tu oublié ? »

« T'as osé fouiller dedans !? »

« Hmpfff ! Fouiller est un bien grand mot, jamais je ne me le serai permis ! » Rougit Midorima, qui avait reçu une excellente éducation bourgeoise. « Mais... par inadvertance, j'ai constaté que tu avais reçu des messages de Kuroko et même si je ne suis pas parvenu à tous les déchiffrer, ce qui, au passage, ne les a rendus que plus suspects, j'ai lu sur l'un eux qu'il était question de l'opération « AHOBAKAKISS » ! Opération à laquelle j'ai refusé de participer, par sens des convenances et de l'honneur ! Mais toi... toi... tu n'es qu'un vendu ! Tu t'es laissé corrompre par leurs belles promesses, j'en suis certain ! Tu n'es qu'un traître, Takao ! Et il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer l'ampleur de ma déception... »

Le Vice-Capitaine de la Génération des Miracles ne mentait même pas. Le comportement de Takao l'affectait et l'affligeait réellement au plus haut point. Parce qu'il était évident que les autres membres de la GoM avait jeté leur dévolu sur le faucon, suite à son refus à lui. Pour Midorima, la pilule était difficile à avaler. Il savait Takao peu scrupuleux, mais il avait fait l'erreur de croire que la loyauté du passeur lui était toute acquise. Akashi avait du lui proposer un marché bien juteux pour qu'il accepte de changer de bord... A moins que Takao n'ait accepté de se fourvoyer uniquement par ennui. Ce qui était une hypothèse à ne pas écarter, connaissant le côté facétieux de son compagnon. Effectivement, Takao était un adolescent farceur et toujours prêt à mettre son grain de sel partout où il le pouvait, même à titre gracieux. Semer la zizanie dans le seul but de pouvoir se gausser comme une baleine lui convenait parfaitement, au gré des circonstances ! Il ne fallait donc sans doute pas chercher plus loin que cette évidente raison...

Et alors que le vert avait commencé à lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner, sans autre forme de procès et sans même attendre une quelconque justification de la part de Takao, ce dernier l'interpella de sa voix la plus enchanteresse et séductrice :

« Shin-chan... »

Midorima se figea instantanément et des frissons remontèrent le long de son échine.

Qu'est-ce que Takao allait bien pouvoir inventer cette fois pour se dédouaner ?

Une chose était sûre cependant, Midorima s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça...

« Rejoins-nous du côté obscur, Shin-chan, on a des cookies ! Et ici, nous sommes tous égaux... il n'y a plus ni souffrance, ni culpabilité. Nous ne nous embarrassons pas de sentiments humains inutiles... Ce monde-là est plus beau, plus juste...Si tu deviens l'un des nôtres, tu n'auras plus à t'embarrasser d'émotions, comme le désir et l'ambition, qui sont si éphémères... Rien ne dure... et la vie est plus simple de l'autre côté. »

Sa voix était caressante comme celle d'une sirène et ses yeux semblaient hypnotiser Midorima qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour revenir près de la vitrine.

« N'as-tu pas envie de te mettre au service d'un idéal fort ? D'uniformiser ton mode de pensée ? Ne résiste pas et soumets-toi... Oublie qui tu es, rejoins le collectif... jamais nous n'avons eu l'intention de t'exclure, nous avons besoin de toi... Shin-chan... n'as-tu pas envie de te débarrasser de tous ces ressentiments négatifs qui polluent ton existence ? N'as-tu pas envie que nous soyons réunis à nouveau, toi et moi, pour toujours ? Ensemble, à jamais... »

Il colla la main à la vitrine et Midorima, sous le charme, fit de même, posant sa paume tremblante contre celle de Takao, pour ressentir sa chaleur...

« Cesse de lutter, mon amour... abandonne-toi et suis notre doctrine toute puissance. L'AhoBaka vaincra... nous te récompenserons si tu adhères à notre idéologie... Plus rien ne nous séparera... » Susurra t-il sensuellement et collant ses lèvres à la vitrine, pour les unir à celles de Midorima de manière symbolique. En guise de leur promesse d'éternité. Et de marché conclu.

Et de l'Oha Asa à l'Aho Baka, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Très tentant à franchir...

Oui... il serait enfin avec Takao... et avec ses amis... servant tous une même cause, unis sous la même bannière arc-en-ciel, comme avant... Avant, où la vie était si facile et paisible... avant que chacun d'eux ne développe son talent en tant que « Miracle » à part entière. Tout s'était effondré irrémédiablement à compter de ce jour fatidique et Takao lui donnait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, d'effacer le passé et de tout recommencer sous de meilleurs auspices...

… Mais, en dépit de son monde idyllique, si Midorima renonçait à son indépendance et à sa liberté d'esprit, il deviendrait alors un robot... dépourvu d'âme... Tout ce qui faisait de lui un humain disparaîtrait, comme dans... !

Mais oui !

Le vert, sur le point de craquer pour être avec Takao, se ressaisit subitement. Il se redressa et cogna contre la vitre violemment pour signifier son désaccord et son refus de signer ce contrat malsain.

« Tu as failli m'avoir avec tes mensonges... Mais je refuse de faire partie d'un monde uniforme, sans aucune individualité. Le salut ne se trouve pas dans l'aliénation... Je regrette, Takao. Mais ma réponse est non. Même pour toi, je ne deviendrai pas une coquille vide ! »

Rejetant en bloc cette proposition, Midorima se fustigea mentalement pour son moment de faiblesse. Il avait failli céder. Mais sa fierté le lui interdisait ! Il n'approuvait pas les méthodes du reste du la GoM qui complotaient en secret pour mettre Kagami et Aomine ensemble, sans même avoir pris le soin de les consulter avant en s'assurant qu'ils le désiraient bien également ! Alors même pour les beaux yeux de Takao, il ne se laisserait pas zombifier comme les autres !

« Tu regretteras de t'être opposé à nous et d'avoir laissé décliné notre offre généreuse ! » Cracha Takao, telle une vipère venimeuse.

Et contre toute attente, Midorima sortit du sac du faucon la fameuse teinture capillaire VERTE qui prenait tout son sens à présent ! Tout devenait clair !

« J'ai failli tomber dans le piège que vous m'aviez tendu, mais je viens de comprendre que vous aviez l'intention de me remplacer depuis le début... Cette teinture grossière le prouve ! Ils t'ont enrôlé à ma place et tu prévoyais de te teindre les cheveux de la même couleur que moi pour pouvoir m'évincer définitivement ! »

« Grrr... grillés... » Maugréa Takao, pris la main dans le sac. « Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« Hmpfff... »

La lumière d'un réverbère se refléta sur les carreaux de lunettes de Midorima, conférant un côté surjoué et dramatique à la scène. Le vert fouilla alors sa propre sacoche et il en sortit son précieux livre de chevet actuel, quelque peu écorné.

« _L'Invasion des Profanateurs ?_ » Lut à voix haute Takao, confus.

« Il est question d'une invasion extraterrestre dans cette œuvre de science-fiction. »

Comme c'était le cas dans beaucoup d'autres œuvres de ce registre, vive l'originalité, maiiiiiiis passons !

« Pour mener à bien leur plan diabolique, les créatures de l'espace commencent par supprimer chaque habitant d'un petit village américain. Puis, pour que leur présence reste inaperçue, les extraterrestres remplacent les humains par des plantes qui copient leurs hôtes et prennent leur place petit à petit. Il est quasiment impossible de différencier les véritables humains, de leurs copies maléfiques, tant la ressemblance est parfaite. Un peu comme Kise lorsqu'il mime un geste sportif. Mais heureusement, un groupe de survivant repère assez vite le manège et parvient à endiguer l'invasion ! »

« Tsss... alors nous nous sommes faits devancer par un stupide bouquin ? Ah... quelle ironie... t'es vraiment un gros _nerd_ , Shin-chan...Si j'avais su que cela causerait notre perte... » Ricana amèrement Takao, toujours prisonnier.

Parce que bon, c'était un peu la honte, quand même. Un binoclard bizarre et associal était arrivé à contrecarrer leur plan parfait de domination des monde ! Leur entreprise de conversion des peuples de la Terre à l' _AoKaga_ était tombé à l'eau ! Tous les efforts étaient réduits à néant...

… Pour l'instant...

« Tu as gagné cette bataille, Shin-chan ! Mais pas la guerre, tu m'entends ? L'AoKaga vaincra ! L'opération AHOBAKAKISS sera un succès, tu verras ! Tu ne peux que retarder l'inéluctable, mais toi aussi, tu finiras par venir grossir nos rangs ! »

Tels les adeptes d'une secte ou d'une religion, les autres Miracles allaient continuer à répandre la sainte parole ! L' _AoKaga c_ 'est le bien, mangez-en ! MWAHAHAHA ! Ce n'est que partie remise, car bientôt, ce _ship_ deviendra majoritaire sur le _fandom_ , vous verrez !

Midorima s'éloigna en direction de la voyante et il déposa les affaires de Takao sur son stand, non sans avoir envoyé un SMS de détresse à Kuroko, pour qu'il vienne récupérer son complice.

« Pourrez-vous rendre son sac à mon ami lorsqu'il sera sorti ? »

« Avec joie. Jolie veste, au fait. »

Midorima piqua un fard et remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, qui menacèrent de se casser la gueule sous ce compliment inattendu.

Décidément, cette veste en _tweed_ de vieux bibliothécaire anglais bourru, qui appartenait à son père, avait beaucoup de succès ce soir !

Espérons qu'elle l'aide à sauver Aomine !

D'ailleurs, il devait se hâter de rejoindre le brun. Ce contretemps l'avait pas mal retardé, mais Midorima avait à présent une idée précise quant à la localisation d'Aomine...

Et n'oubliez pas !

L' _AoKaga_ vaincra !

L' _AoKaga_ triomphera !

L'invasion a déjà commencé... alors n'oubliez pas de souscrire au club, en prenant votre carte de membre ! Vous pouvez envoyer les chèques d'Adhésion à l'ordre de votre très chère Futae auteure et fondatrice de cette Sec... heu... Eglise* !

 _ ***Voir coordonnées en MP !**_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, intéressons-nous au rapprochement éventuel des deux parties composant l' _AoKaga_...

Les deux lycéens avaient donc repris le chemin de l'appartement de Kagami.

Mais Aomine n'était pas rassuré. Son érection ne passait pas et elle le faisait réellement souffrir. Heureusement, dans son malheur, il avait la chance que Kagami n'ait rien remarqué... C'était toujours ça de gagné, parce qu'il aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer au rouge...

… Rouge qui, une fois rentré, s'affala dans son minuscule sofa et alluma la télévision. Leur partie de basket endiablée l'avait bien épuisé et il ne tarda pas à piquer un somme, avec le Mogwai dans ses bras. Aomine était un peu jaloux, mais Kagami dormait du sommeil du juste alors le brun n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Au lieu de cela, il le contempla quelques minutes. Le visage détendu et encore légèrement enfantin de Kagami avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il profita donc de ce moment de calme si rare pour se repaître en toute quiétude.

Il lui fallait son quota journalier de Kagami... et une fois rassasié, Aomine se leva pour aller lui chercher une couverture. Il faisait chaud, mais ce serait sans doute plus confortable pour le tigre s'il avait quelque chose de doux pour le couvrir. Et wow... Kagami avait un sommeil vraiment lourd, parce que la télé gueulait et ses voisins du dessous se disputaient tout aussi fort, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de roupiller comme un bienheureux !

Aomine sentit définitivement son cœur fondre en constatant que Kagami bavait légèrement en dormant. Oui, oui, lui, il trouvait ça mignon, d'accord !? Même que ça lui arrivait des fois d'avoir des pensées normales ! Il n'avait pas continuellement envie de se faire sauter sur le poil par le tigre, en mode « période de reproduction » !

…

… Ouais, non, ok, on oublie la dernière affirmation.

Kagami était adorable lorsqu'il dormait, mais ça ne valait pas la tête qu'il tirait pendant qu'il mangeait. Cette façon qu'il avait de gonfler les joue, comme s'il y nichait des réserves de nourriture à la manière d'un petit écureuil gourmand, ça, ça faisait complètement craquer Aomine !

Argh merde, il devait éviter de trop le regarder...

Parce que justement ce qu'il craignait se réalisa...

« **ParfAIt MaINTEnaNT qu'IL dORt, Il FauT En PrOFITEr ! »**

Cette proximité quasi-intime venait de réveiller Daiki Junior !

« Ah ouais ? Et t'as quoi en tête, exactement ? »

« **La MêME chOSe QuE ToI PuiSQUE c'Est MoI QuI T'InspirE Tes pENSEEs... ! »**

Ah ben oui, forcément. Où avait-il la tête ? (la première qui dit « DTC » a un gage !)

« Hééé c'est d'la triche ! » Rouspéta Aomine, qui voyait très bien où Junior voulait en venir, avec toutes les images cochonnes qu'il s'amusait à faire défiler dans sa tête ! « Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« **Je VeUx BieN.** » Répondit-il, contre toute attente. « **A uNe cONDItioN... »**

Mouais, évidemment. On n'a rien sans rien...Aomine était tenté de l'envoyer sur les roses (façon de parler), mais il savait que Junior était borné. Il accepta donc de le laisser parler et de l'écouter,avant d'écarter trop vite sa proposition foireuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Question idiote, n'est-ce pas ?

« **KaGAMi Est ToN KaGErO... »**

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore cette tête de gland (littéralement) ? Ne voyant absolument pas où son comparse voulait en venir, Aomine haussa un sourcil.

« Heu... tu peux préciser ? »

« **C'EsT TrèèèèèèS SimPLe... daNS le FilM quE nOUs vEnONs dE VoiR, JubEI, le HérOS s'EsT FaiT empoISONNer paR uN VENiN MoRTEl eT La SeULE sOLUTIOn pOUr qu'iL SurVIVE étaIT que KagERo CouChe AvEC lUI, aFIN quE Le VenIn ConteNU Dans Le CorPs de lA JeunE FeMMe l'annIhILe... »**

Mince ouais, ça lui revenait maintenant ! Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport avec lui et Kagami... Cependant, Junior se fit un plaiiiiiisir de traduire cela en des termes intelligibles par son complice.

« **Tu Es daNs lE MêmE CaS Que cE JubEI... En d'AUtRes TeRMes, Si Tu VeuX tE DébArrAsseR du PoISON quI CourT dANs tES vEINes, C'ESt-à-dIrE MoI, Tu VaS dEVOir fAirE L'AMouR AveC KaGamI. C'EsT lA SeULE sOLutioN PouR NouS soulAGeR Et quE J'AccèPtE dE Te LaissER tranqUILLe... »**

 _Wooooow bitch, that escalated quickly_! Aomine se figea, s'attendant guère à de telles conditions! Ca avait tout de l'odieux chantage, même ! Junior était diablement malin, bien plus que son propriétaire, en tous cas ! Il menait savamment sa barque pour arriver à ses fins... et Aomine était coincé... Parce que, quel que soit son choix, il était... foutu, pour parler poliment. (j'aurai pu dire « baisé », ça aurait été pile dans le ton, en fait !) Il se sentait pris au piège comme un rat, complètement coincé ! Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter s'il désirait que la torture cesse, mais...

« **AllEzzzz VasY FaiS-Le dE Quoi As-Tu PeuR ? CE serA FaciLe, Il DorT pRoFONdéMenT... Et jE sAis QuE Tu eN As EnvIE auTanT quE mOI, Pas lA PeiNE dE Le NieR... »**

« Bien-sûr que j'en ai envie, c'est pas la question abruti ! » Le gronda Aomine en tirant sur l'élastique de son short, pour mieux communiquer. « Mais j'peux pas faire ça ! »

« **iL nE SentIRa prOBABLEmenT RieN, Ce SeRaIt BêTe dE nE PaS eN ProFIteR. AlleZ AprèS Je Te lAiSSe tRAnQUillE PromIS... »**

Non mais comme s'il allait faire confiance à sa bite ! Bite qui le pointait, comme le canon d'une arme chargée à bloc... Le brun piqua un fard. Ce sera mentir que de nier y avoir pensé... Bien-sûr, dans cette position, il lui serait facile d'abuser de Kagami. Mais cela se ferait sans son consentement, ce qui s'assimilerait à une forme de viol... et même si au final, le roux se réveillait et finissait par apprécier, Aomine ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir minable et coupable. De lui avoir forcé la main...

« J'peux pas faire ça... c'est hors de question... je le respecte beaucoup trop et j'suis pas un violeur ! En plus, tu l'as entendu comme moi... il aime Hyuga... » Refusa un peu mélancoliquement Aomine.

« **pFFFfff tU eS tRoP SentiMENTaL PaS étONNAnT quE Tu SoiS EncOre PuceAU ! »**

« Hey ! J't'ai pas demandé ton avis sur mon manque de vie sexuelle ! Et au passage, j'te signale que Jubei n'a pas eu à sauter Kagero pour être guéri ! Un simple baiser a suffi, alors n'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers ! »

« **D'AccOrD, D'aCCoRd, j'Ai cOmPRiS... Tu VeuX qUe kAGaMi SoiT ConSENtANt, C'EsT tRèS NoBlE eT TrèS StuPIdE De tA pArT AuSSi, MaiS DanS Ce CaS, PouRqUoI nE PaS lUi DeMandEr DirECtemeNt lA pErMIssIOn ? »**

« Attends, quoi ? J'ai pas tout suivi là ? Tu veux que je demande cash à Kagami d'accepter de coucher avec moi ? Ahahaha, elle est bonne celle-là ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu veux que je le supplie ou tu préfères que je le soudoie ? A ton avis, quelle méthode sera la plus efficace ? » Se moqua le brun, qui ne prenait pas du tout son interlocuteur au sérieux.

Comme si Ao était assez stupide ou aventureux pour tenter un truc pareil ! Je veux dire... c'est pas franchement le genre de trucs qui se demande, dans la vie... Ca se fait et puis c'est tout. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il être en couple avec la personne, ou avoir un certain degré d'intimité avec, déjà ! Une attirance réciproque, aussi. Or, il n'avait rien de tout cela avec Kagami. Kagami qui, rappelons-le était déjà macqué et heureux en ménage ! Pas moyen qu'Aomine lui demande un truc pareil, du coup !

Sauf que...

Junior était drôlement malin.

Pour un zizi.

Il avait parfois de bons arguments.

Qui faisaient mouche...

Comme celui-ci :

 **« MaIs NoN IdiOt, Si Tu Le FaiS dE CeTTe mANièRe, c'EsT Le rEFuS aSSuRé ! NoN MoI Je Te PaRlE D'y AllEr TouT En fINeSSe... DiS-LuI La VérIté, ToUt SimplEMenT... »**

« Bien-sûr ! Je vais lui dire que mon zob me tient me otage et que pour qu'il accepte de me relâcher, faut que je le décharge dans son cul tigré ! T'as raison, ça a toutes les chances de fonctionner ! Hé nan mais sérieux, tu viens de quelle planète, toi ? »

« **AbRuTi ! Si Tu tE MontRes HoNnêTe envERs lUi, Il n'AUrA AucUne RaiSOn De refUSer ! RéfLécHIs... Ca ChanGe TouT sI Ta SanTé eSt mENacéE... ! Il n'AurA D'auTRe chOiX quE De DirE oUi s'Il vEuT qUe tU AillES mIeuX, PuisQUe c'EsT La sEulE SolUtION pOur tE SOrTIr de Là ! »**

 _Oh bordel... !_

Le pire, c'était que Junior avait RAISON ! Connaissant cette bonne pâte de Kagami, il allait sûrement donner son accord, dans le but de porter secours à un pote dans la galère! Oui, oui, il en serait fichtrement capable, le bougre! Sa naïveté un peu simplette n'était plus à prouver !

 **« AllEz, Je VeuX mÊMe bIEn Me coNTENteR D'uNe pEtitE brANLetTe ou d'UnE FellAtiOn, sI c'EsT lUi quI lE FaIt ! »**

Et là, en toute franchise, Aomine était partagé entre l'idée de crier au génie ou au terroriste...

Le plan suggéré par Junior n'avait pas la moindre faille ! C'était obligé que Kagami accepte, en présentant les choses comme ça ! Le tigre risquait même de ne poser aucune question et de le croire sur parole, en voyant son état, qui était la preuve vivante de son mal...

Et quelque part, Aomine regrettait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, tant c'était évident ! Kagami était la clé ! Junior l'avait mené jusqu'ici dans cette optique et Ao se sentait nul de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant un **PENIS** !

Oh... il s'imaginait déjà la scène... Kagami à quatre pattes, alangui entre ses cuisses écartées, les yeux brillants de luxure et les lèvres humides... lui disant « D'accord, je le ferai, si cela peut te soulager. » Et à la fin, ils aimeraient tellement ça tous les deux, qu'ils se feraient des papouilles sur le canapé, à poil, en se jurant amour et fidélité, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose si chers à Satsuki et Ryo !

Putain, ce serait tellement TENTANT de dire oui !

Mais...

Secouant vivement la tête, Aomine refusa catégoriquement. Il devait chasser cette vision paradisiaque de son esprit, car à n'en point douter, Junior savait appuyer sur sa corde sensible !

« Non ! J'peux pas faire ça ! Ce serait mal ! Pas quand je viens tout juste de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas considérer son corps comme une marchandise... Kagami devrait être libre de se donner à qui il veut, parce qu'il le désire, lui et non parce que ça fait égoïstement plaisir au gars d'en face ! Si je profite de lui de cette manière, alors je ne vaudrai pas mieux que tous ses ex... qui se sont tirés une fois qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils souhaitaient... »

 **« lA DiFFérEnCe, c'EsT QuE ToI tU l'AimES, BaKa ! »**

« Justement... Je vaux mieux que les autres connards, alors il n'est pas question que je le manipule de la sorte ! »

 **« CoMMe tU VouDrAs... Je T'Ai FaiT UnE PrOpoSItIoN TouT Ce qu'Il y A De plUs hOnnÊtE... MaiS Tu l'As rEfuSéE, aLoRs AssUmE-En SeUl leS ConSéQUenCEs... »** Ricana dangereusement le phallus enchanté.

De tout ce qu'il avait vécu et traversé jusqu'ici, c'était la torture la pire qu'il avait subie... Mais il ne céderait pas aux stratagèmes de son adversaire... Non, il allait prouver qu'il était le plus fort... et il allait enfin être fier de lui, pour une fois ! Fier d'avoir tenu bon ! Fier d'avoir fait le bon choix !

!

 _Putain de... !_

Une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son entrejambe et Aomine serra les cuisses de douleur, comme pour étouffer cette sensation horrible. Son membre était tellement tendu qu'il semblait sur le point de se déchirer. Les veines et les nerfs qui le composaient étaient bien en relief, menaçant d'exploser !

C'était comme si Junior venait d'enclencher le processus d'auto-destruction !

Cette fois, le brun tomba carrément à genou sur le parquet... la douleur était foudroyante, insupportable. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais plutôt avaler ou mordre sa langue que de crier et risquer de réveiller Kagami ! Il se mit à ramper comme un fauve blessé vers la cuisine du roux, en haletant. Heureusement que le salon n'était pas immense. Une fois arrivé là... il attrapa la porte du frigo américain pour se hisser à nouveau sur ses jambes, en position debout et une idée lui vint.

C'était franchement couillu, dans tous les sens du terme, mais c'était également sa dernière chance de s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts... Et Junior qui continuait à le provoquer en scandant :

« **AbAnDOnnE, Je tE MèNe pAr lE bOut du ZguèG ! Tu Ne pOuRRaS pAS gAGneR coNtrE mOi... kurUruRuRU... »**

Oh que non ! Aomine ne le laisserait pas gagner ! Il eut soudainement une idée et d'une main tremblante, il tira sur l'élastique de son short pour le maintenir ouvert de l'autre main, il appuya sans hésitation sur le bouton du réfrigérateur qui servait à fabriquer des **GLACONS**.

Et hop ! Tout dans le slop !

 _No zob in job_...

Ca apprendrait à Junior à se rebeller et à la ramener !

 **« AAAAaaaaaAAAaaaaaaAAAAAhhhHHH ! MaIs Tu eS FoU, HuMaiN !? Tu VaS nOuS TuEr sI tU CoNtINueS ! »**

« La différence entre toi et moi... c'est que moi, je peux vivre sans queue, alors que l'inverse est impossible ! Sayonaraaaaa ! »

La morsure du gel l'apaisa autant qu'elle le tourmenta, mais par un manque de chance terrible, il s'avéra que son coup de _poker_ ne fut pas suffisant. Son short était trempé et Aomine venait de transformer le sol de la cuisine en une vraie patinoire. Tout ça pour pas grand chose au final, parce que la belle bosse tapie dans son slip ne dégonflait pas. Au contraire, elle continuait irrémédiablement à le narguer avec aplomb !

« Bon sang... j'aurai jamais du avaler en entier le contenu de la potion... ! »

Ah ben, enfin il le réalisait. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, à ce qu'on dit...

Et alors que, transi de froid et douleur, Aomine commençait à s'écrouler au sol, il entendit cogner contre la vitre du salon. Oui, oui, la vitre de la grande porte-fenêtre coulissante qui donnait sur le balcon du roux.

Il s'agissait sûrement d'un corbeau ou d'un pigeon (après tout, c'est con, les pigeons) qui venait de s'écraser contre la surface transparente, dans l'espoir de se suicider et de quitter de triste monde tragique... Tiens, c'était à envisager en dernier recours, si jamais le coup de froid ne fonctionnait pas...

Sauf que le bruit recommença. Avec plus d'insistance. Et il se répéta. Purée, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces sales oiseaux à venir crever sur le balcon de Kagami, justement ce soir ? Aomine rampa donc (son nouveau moyen de déplacement), jusqu'à la source de la nuisance. Allait-il assister à une suicide collectif/sacrifice de volatiles stupides ? Ou à une attaque de zombies ? A moins que ce ne soit à l'atterrissage d'une soucoupe volante ? Tant de suspense !

Aomine parvint néanmoins à trouver le septième sens... heu je veux dire, le cosmos... heu nan, la force, oui voilà, c'est ça, la force, d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Et devinez qui fit son entrée ? Non, pas le fameux _Tuxedo Mask_ , si cher à _Sailor Moon,_ ni la bande de voleuses de _Cat's Eyes_...

Mais bel et bien...

Midorima _fucking_ Shintaro... !

« Oh merde... cette fois c'est sûr, je suis mort... et un juge des Enfers viens de débarquer par la fenêtre pour me ramener avec lui chez Hadès... Rhadamanthe, si c'est Kanon que tu cherches, laisse-moi te dire que tu t'es trompé de mec aux cheveux bleus... »

Mais le juge des Enfers en question, il cligna des yeux, ne saisissant pas la référence _GEEK_. Et il secoua la tête vivement, en signe de consternation.

« Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? Ce n'est pas le moment de te lancer dans un _remake_ de _Yuri!On Ice_! »L'engueula le vert, en constatant que le parquet de Kagami était parsemé de glace.

« Viktor, c'est toiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Où est Makachin ? »

« Hmpfff... lève-toi, imbécile ! » Le somma son _coach_...

Toujours aussi sévère ce Viktor ! Par contre, depuis quand portait-il des lunettes ? Bon... pas grave, Yuri-Aomine se laissa remettre sur pied par la poigne ferme de Midorima. Ayé, il était en pleine hallu là... Sans doute parce qu'à cause du froid et de son érection prolongée, le sang venait peu à peu se concentrer dans ses organes vitaux, délaissant les autres à leur triste sort. (on peut donc en conclure que le cerveau, ce n'est pas vital chez Aomine. Et ça ne surprendra personne, je pense !) D'ailleurs, Midorima arriva à peu près à la même conclusion.

« Tes pupilles sont complètement dilatées ! » Maugréa t-il en collant carrément le faisceau d'une mini-lampe torche dans la face du basané. « Tu as pris de la drogue ou quoi ? »

« Tihihihihi... » Ricana le pauvre Aomine, au bout du bout de sa _life_...

Mais quand il remarqua la bosse dans le short d'Aomine, il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, il fit un signe de croix et il regretta de ne pas avoir amené son flacon d'eau bénite...

« C'est... _énorme_... »

Impossible de ne pas loucher dessus. On pouvait avoir reçu la meilleur éducation du monde, un tel engin suscitait forcément la crainte ou l'admiration. Quoi que, dans le cas de Midorima, c'était surtout sa curiosité scientifique qui fut titillée...

« Daiki Juniiiiioor... ! Pourquoi tu parles plus ? Allez sois pas timide, LOL ! Dis quelque chose ! » Fit Aomine en glissant une main dans son slip pour taper son...

Midorima détourna le regard, gêné. C'était pire que ce qu'il craignait ! Rapidement, il localisa la cuisine du roux et le rouge également, toujours assoupi devant la télévision. Se pourrait-il qu'Aomine ait tenté de l'abuser ou de lui faire du mal et que, par inadvertance, il l'ait assommé ? Midorima préféra s'en assurer et il s'approcha discrètement de Kagami pour prendre son pouls. Tout semblait normal et pas de trace de blessure, heureusement ! Il dormait juste. Rassuré, Midorima retourna à son mouton. Mouton noir, égaré du troupeau ! Désemparé, le futur médecin attrapa son patient par les épaules et il le secoua.

« Aomine ! Cesse de te conduire comme un dévergondé et explique-moi ce qui t'arrive ! C'est à cause de la potion que tu as ingurgitée, c'est ça ? »

Tiens...? Comment Midorima était-il au courant ?

« Haaaan ouais ! C'est ça ! J'me souviens maintenant LOL ! T'as raison, c'est à cause de ce truc que Junior s'est mis à me parler dans ma tête ! A moins que je ne sois devenu médium... »

Ca, Midorima en doutait fortement ! En tous cas, il devait agir vite, comme en témoignait le short d'Aomine qui gouttait sur les chaussures neuves du vert. Et purée, c'était FROID ! De toute évidence, Midorima avait eu une bonne intuition en fonçant jusqu'aux quartiers privés du tigre ! Un peu plus et il aurait pu se produire un drame ! (pire que celui d'Aomine parlant à son kiki, oui...) Le vert s'agenouilla donc consciencieusement face au brun et il se munit de sa paire de gants en latex qu'il fit claquer.

« Oi, oi ! Kestufous ? »

« Je vais t'ausculter. Baisse ton short. »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !? Nooooooooon mais ça va pas ? J'suis sûr que tu vas te moquer de Junior ou essayer de l'étrangler avec tes grandes mains pleines de doigts ! »

« Aomine ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ne m'oblige pas à le faire moi-même ! De toute évidence, si tu parviens à entendre ton pénis parler, c'est à cause de l'afflux sanguin concentré à cet endroit de ton anatomie. Ton cerveau n'est plus suffisamment irrigué et il te cause des hallucinations auditives ! »

« Tu vas me faire un toucher rectal ! » Protesta Aomine en chassant les mains insistantes de son ancien coéquipier.

« … Tu sais que ce n'est pas le seul type d'examen auquel les médecins se livrent, pas vrai ? »

« M'en fous, je veux pas, naaaah ! »

« Hmpfff ! Je ne me suis pas tapé deux étages à escalader pour que tu fasses un caprice ! Laisse-toi faire, il faut que je limite l'étendue des dégâts ! »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça, pervers ? »

« Grâce à mon objet chanceux du jour. »

Que Midorima sortit donc de sa sacoche.

Et qui n'était autre qu'une **PAILLE** , donc.

« Hein ? Kestu vas faire avec ça ? C'est pas le moment de se faire un _milkshake_ ! »

« Imbécile ! Je vais improviser en te posant un drain temporaire avec cette paille ! Ca servira à évacuer le sang, pour faire désenfler le corps caverneux ! »

« Aaaaaah mais nooooon, pas question ! Dégage, sale vampire ! »

« Oh que si ! Et tu vas te laisser faire, parce que c'est ta seule chance de ne pas perdre ton phallus pour cause de thrombose ! » Menaça Midorima.

Et Midorima était absolument sérieux et prêt à pratiquer une chirurgie au beau milieu de la cuisine du rouge.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va juste piquer un peu au départ, mais avec les glaçons que tu as déjà disposés à l'intérieur de ton caleçon, tu devrais être anesthésié. Bonne initiative ! »

Voilà, voilà. Tout est normal, hein.

« Ne bouge pas... Si je vise à côté, ce serait catastrophique et il n'y aura pas de deuxième essai... Tout ça, c'est de la faute de crétin de Takao, alors si tu dois te plaindre, fais part de tes griefs à la bonne personne ! Rien de tout cela ne serait nécessaire s'il m'avait vraiment donné la recette du remède ! Mais, non, au lieu de cela, ce demeuré a fait exprès de juste me refiler la liste des ingrédients, qui est inexploitable ! »

« Hmm... ? Comment ça ? Passe-moi cette liste stp... »

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux mordre dedans pendant l'opération, pour atténuer la douleur ? »

« Non mais... on ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être reconnaître un mot dedans... »

« Ha ! J'aimerai bien voir cela ! Depuis quand la chimie et la biologie sont des matières dans lesquelles tu brilles ? »

« Heu... c'est pas l'cas, mais j'ai tellement envie de sauver la vie de Junior que si ça se trouve, je vais avoir une fulgurance intellectuelle de dernière minute ! »

Midorima roula des yeux pour toute réponse, mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils pouvaient toujours essayer non... Et effectivement, en parcourant la liste, Aomine ne capta rien. Pourtant, les ingrédients étaient plutôt basiques. Un peu trop même, ce qui expliquait que Midorima n'y ait rien décelé d'insolite. Il s'agissait en grande partie d'épices et d'herbes, aucune n'ayant des propriété érectiles, de surcroît. Pas étonnant que le vert ait séché. Mais malgré tout, un détail d'importance attira l'oeil d'Aomine.

« Waaaah ça ressemble à une recette de cuisine pour préparer une sauce... "Thym"... "Romarin"... "Gingembre"... mais... dis-moi, c'est quoi comme épice le... _"Phoneutria nigriventer_ _"_... ? C'est le seul mot écrit en latin, en plus... »

« Hein ? Fais voir... » Ordonna t-il en se penchant par dessus son épaule pour lire également.

Midorima ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ce mot auparavant dans la liste. Mais en même temps, elle était longue comme le bras et ne contenait que des banalités, alors il avait vite abandonné l'idée d'en tirer quelque chose... et évidemment, cet ingrédient là se trouvait tout en bas de la liste... Et comme ce terme ne lui disait rien, le vert pianota sur son téléphone pour le vérifier. _Google_ est ton ami !

« C'est une araignée... ? Aussi surnommée « _araignée-banane_ »... agressive... se cache dans les cargaisons de bananes... venin... blablabla... Brésil... morsure... »

« LOL ils ont mis des morceaux de mygale dans leur potion ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! C'est comestible, d'ailleurs ? »

« Non attends... je crois comprendre ! Diantre, mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Si le venin de cette araignée est suffisamment concentré lors d'une morsure, il peut provoquer des crises de priapisme aigües ! »

« Heu... tu peux traduire, là ? »

« En gros, si l'araignée-banane de mord, tu as la banane qui durcit pendant des heures ! C'est un genre de... Viagra naturel, en quelque sorte... »

« Ah ok, bah elle porte bien son nom celle-là ! »

« Hmm... ils ont du diluer du poison issu de ses crochets dans cette mixture, pour obtenir l'effet escompté... » Comprit Midorima, avant de se mettre à composer le numéro d'un centre anti-poison sur son téléphone.

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Génial ! Ca veut dire que si on m'administre un anti-venin, ça devrait aller ! » Se réjouit Aomine.

Bon... normalement, il lui semblait que dans les films (ainsi que dans ma fic " _Shadows and Light_ "), il y avait toujours un volontaire qui se dévouait pour ASPIRER le venin hors de la plaie... mais là, Aomine n'avait bizarrement pas très envie de se faire pomper le dard, tant la boursoufflure était sensible...

« Exact, je contacte d'ailleurs immédiatement l'hôpital le plus proche ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Et j'aurai pu clôturer ce chapitre ici, en vous disant que tout était bien qui finissait bien.

Mais pas de bol, car vu que je suis une grosse sadique notoire, je vous annonce que la torture d'Aomine va continuer pendant encore environ une page !

Alors, allez vous chercher un grand verre d'eau, installez-vous confortablement dans votre fauteuil et accrochez-vous, car voici la suite :

Sitôt que Midorima eut le dos tourné, Aomine se faufila derrière lui, entouré d'une étrange aura noire provoquée par Daiki Junior. Le pénis enchanté n'était pas enchanté pour le coup, qu'on ait découvert la cause de sa soudaine poussée croissance. Possédant à présent complètement son propriétaire en se rendant maître de ses faits et gestes, Junior guida Aomine jusqu'à commettre la pire des exactions ! Furtivement, il s'empara de la lampe qui reposait sur le buffet et il la fracassa sans tergiverser sur le crâne du pauvre Midorima, qui n'eut rien le temps de voir venir ! Le vert s'écroula suite au choc, tombant dans les pommes et le bleu eut un éclat de rire satanique suite à son méfait. Puis, d'un pas sûr, il s'approcha de sa proie encore naïvement assoupie.

« KuRuKuruRU... Tu m'APPartIenS, KagAmI ! »

Cette fois, il avait éliminé tous les obstacles qui se dressèrent sur sa route et il était donc temps pour lui de PRENDRE sa récompense, si méritée ! Il était tout puissant, personne ne pouvait lui résister ! Il en tressaillait de joie dans son slip congelé et humide. La victoire était toute proche...

… Hélas pour le génie du Mal affectueusement surnommé « Junior », il y avait quelque chose qui se trouvait encore plus proche de la victoire que lui. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un petit être téméraire qui le séparait de son but sordide.

Le MOGWAI !

La boule de poils se réveilla aussitôt qu'Aomine posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouge. Et ne goûtant que très peu de fait de voir son sommeil réparateur perturbé de la sorte, l'animal, qui arrivait à peine au mollet d'Aomine même en se mettant debout, n'écouta que son courage et s'interposa entre l'agresseur et sa Belle endormie !

« «éCaRtE-ToI sAlE MoGAy... oU Je Te CollE Un coUp dE PaNArD TaiLLe 46 Et jE Te TraNSForMe eN ChauSSOn ! »

Mais nullement détournée de son entreprise de défense de Kagami, la bestiole se changea alors en _Super Saiya_ _n_ et d'un magnifique coup de pied sauté de haute voltige, il écrabouilla les noisettes ET le gland du terrifiant Junior, les réduisant en garniture à _Nutell_ a !

 ** _*DUDUDUUUUM*_**

 **FATALITY !**

 **MOGWAI WINS !**

Les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé, aucun son ne sortit de la gorge d'Aomine. Ses mains purent uniquement se poser sur son entrejambe ravagée, en signe de défaite. Le coup porté avait été si puissant, qu'Aomine eut l'impression que le Mogwai venait de lui faire rentrer ses noix à l'intérieur même du chêne ! Tombant fort peu gracieusement à genou, l'as s'écroula au sol, la tête la première dans le parquet. L'image d'un Mogwai triomphant, pied sur sa dépouille, se grava dans la rétine d'Aomine avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience, rejoignant Midorima et Kagami au pays des songes.

Tous ses espoirs, réduits en miettes.

Comme ses TIMBALLES...

« Gamiiii naaa moii ! » Revendiqua fièrement le petit rat des villes, rat des chambres de sa voix nasillarde, avant de retourner se blottir dans les bras forts du tigre, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit...

Décidément...

Kagami les rendait tous _gays_...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est acté, là. Inutile de nier ou de le cacher, je suis bonne à enfermer dans un asile. Et non, je ne vous donnerai pas l'adresser de mon fournisseur de DROGUE, même si vous me le demandez gentiment en MP... :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur le venin de la Phoneutria Nigriventer est bien entendu VRAI ! Car d'après Wikipedia : **

_**"Son venin engendre une forte stimulation nerveuse et en augmentant le taux d'oxyde nitrique dans le sang provoque de longues et pénibles érections."**_

 **Ca fait flipper, hein ?**

 **En ce qui concerne les références parsemées ça et là, en vrac, ça donne : "L'Invasion des Profanateurs", "Ninja Scroll", "Saint Seiya", "Yuri On Ice", "Dragon Ball." D'ailleurs en parlant de "ballS", celles d'Ao ont pris cherrrrrr XDDD !**

 **Mais cette fin de chapitre signifie aussi et surtout le début d'un nouvel _arc_ au prochain chapitre ! Après la Kikoute Magique Qui Parle, à quoi aurez-vous droit ? A celui de l'" échange" ! Ouuuhhh que c'est mystérieux, pas vrai ? Hmmm... toutes les théories/suppositions à ce sujet sont donc les bienvenues ! Lâchez-vous, on n'a qu'une seule vie et il fait en profiter à FOND en faisant et en disant un maximum de conneries ! **

**Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, (et le consentement mutuel, c'est important le consentement !) un peu de folie de ne fait jamais de mal :D !**

 **Je compte donc sur vous, innondez-moi de _reviews_ , parce qu'il me reste encore une semaine de boulot à tirer, (la plus dure !) avant d'entamer ENFIN mes vacances ! (je descends dans le sud de la France pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis trooooop excitée !)**

 **Au passage, rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas ma fic " _Voisins_ ", (qui n'a pas eu d _'update_ en ce mois de juillet...) mais j'entame un passage délicat, alors j'ai encore pas mal d'idées à poser à plat dans ma tête avant de me lancer dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas : L'AOKAGA VAINCRA ! *cri de guerre !***

 **Bisous à toutes !**


	18. Celui qui empêchait les coïts amoureux

**Yoh girlz !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et pour celles qui en ont encore, PROFITEZ-EN, C'EST UN ORDRE !**

 **Dieu que l'écriture de ce chapitre n'a pas été simple... Pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées ou de motivation, mais plutôt parce que j'avais du mal à m'y mettre et à m'y tenir, tout simplement ! Je ne parvenais pas à me dégager des créneaux horaires suffisants pour écrire et à chaque fois que je commençais, je me laissais distraire !**

 **Il faut savoir qu'en général, j'écris un chapitre d'une vingtaine de pages (environ 16000 mots) en un seul week-end, soit deux jours. Ici, j'ai presque mis dix jours, parce que j'étais tout simplement incapable de me concentrer et de rester devant mon clavier, sans rien faire d'autre ! J'écrivais vraiment au compte gouttes, ligne par ligne et ça a été horriblement frustrant pour moi !**

 **J'espère donc que je serez indulgentes, parce que le résultat de ce chapitre pourra sans doute vous paraître un peu bizarre... ce qui est normal, vu que je l'ai écrit par morceau ! De plus, c'est avant tout un chapitre de transition, donc il ne s'y passe pas énormément de choses et ce ne sont jamais ces parties-là les plus intéressantes en terme d'intrigue... (il sert d'introduction au prochain arc narratif "ECHANGE"... mais échange de quoi, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, à vous de le deviner ahaha !)  
**

 **Bref, assez d'excuses pour ce soir, place à la suite ! Au chapitre de ce soir : Papa!Gami et Maman!Mine le retour ! Une promesse tenue, la fête forraine (bis), Kagami...**

 **P.S. : Pour celles qui attendent la suite de ma fic affectueusement surnommée "Voisins", sachez que je vais essayer de m'y mettre dès que possible, mais l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. J'ai les grandes idées de cette fic en tête, mais quand il s'agit de les poser sur papier, c'est une autre paire de manches, hélas. Je n'ai pas envie de trop compliquer l'intrigue, mais j'ai du mal à faire simple, du coup, je m'embrouille et je m'emmêle...**

 **Je vous demande donc d'être patientes et je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre fidélité et particulièrement celles d'entre vous qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer de gentils MP auxquels je répondrai dans les meilleurs délais !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Le noir...

Partout.

 _Me serai-je endormi, sans m'en rendre compte... ?_

Un souffle agréable...

Chaud et caressant.

Des gémissements de plaisir.

« **KuRUKuRuKU... nOuS AvOnS RéUssI... EnFiN... ! »**

 _Merde... ! Cette voix... !?_

Il parvient à ouvrir les yeux. Autour de lui, tout est flou, mais il parvient tout de même à reconnaître l'appartement de Kagami. Tout y est toujours si ordonné, si parfaitement rangé, contrairement à son propre domicile. Et surtout comparé à sa chambre...Aomine n'a pas honte de l'avouer. Il est loin d'être une fée du logis comme le tigre. Kagami est décidément plein de surprises. Bonnes ou mauvaises, mais on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui. Le rouge réussit le tour de force d'allier à la fois des qualités typiquement féminines avec des atouts plus masculins. Et chez lui, le dosage est parfaitement équilibré alors parfois, Aomine l'envie un peu.

Kagami assume complètement son côté féminin, sans que cela ne le rende moins viril et Aomine se demande comment il fait. Parce qu'il est certain que si lui se mettait à avouer son penchant pour les _shojo_ et les choses mignonnes (comme les petits animaux tous kikinous), il se ferait renvoyer dans les cordes. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il clame avec tant de fierté son amour pour les grosses poitrines qui débordent et pour le basketball aussi, sport masculin par excellence. Oui, tout ce qui transpire la testostérone est un bon écran derrière lequel se cacher et les autres n'y voient que du feu.

Qu'ils sont bêtes...

Oh bien-sûr, Aomine aime réellement toutes ces choses, ce n'est que pure vérité mais... il y a plus, tellement plus à découvrir à son sujet. Plus que ce qu'il affiche, plus que ce qu'il revendique...

Mais personne ne sait aller par-delà les apparences.

C'est regrettable... et cela le condamne à rester coincé dans sa carapace du parfait « beauf' », à vie peut-être...

Mais déjà, les gémissements reprennent et s'intensifient. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aomine le remarque...

Le choc traverse son corps comme une onde électrique à haute tension...

« **aH EnfIn Tu tE RéVeillES, cE N'eSt PaS TroP TôT ... »**

Une paire d'yeux plissés par la fièvre le fixe. Les orbes carmins le fixent et Aomine plonge dedans. Elles sont luisantes, brillant d'un éclat qu'Aomine n'avait encore jamais vu chez Kagami.

Kagami...

C'est lui qui est alangui sous son corps et le supplie du regard.

« **Tu EtAis EPuISé, alOrS J'eN aI ProFiTé pOuR rEPRENdRe lE ConTrôLE... »**

Aomine se tend en sentant un étau de chaleur se resserrer autour de lui. Il a envie de crier, mais il ne peut que feuler, tel une lionne excité. Quoique son râle ressemble davantage à celui d'une chatte. Et Kagami lui fait écho.

Alors Aomine comprend.

Il réalise.

Et tout à coup, pièce se met à tourner follement autour de lui. Elle virevolte. Elle l'entraîne.

Sa tête va exploser...

« Dai... ki... »

… A moins que ce ne soit Junior qui cède en premier...

La voix de Kagami agit comme la flûte d'un charmeur de serpent sur son sexe. C'est un chant irrésistible de sirène pour lui. Et il n'y a nul mât auquel s'attacher pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable.

Qui semble déjà bien avancé, d'ailleurs...

Aomine baisse les yeux.

Et constate horrifié que...

Oh non...

Il est déjà trop tard... !

Comment est-ce possible ?

Les larmes brûlent ses globes oculaires. Il a envie de tout lâcher, de tout relâcher. Hmm... non, justement, pas tout ! Et surtout pas ce qui se trouve maintenant bien ancré entre les cuisses écartées du tigre...

Aomine s'en veut terriblement. Il a cédé à ses pulsions dévastatrices et sa lame a finalement trouvé son écrin. Mais ce n'est pas bien ! C'est tellement mal... ! Aomine ne comprend pas tout, mais il est clair et net que Junior a profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour venir se nicher dans le corps si désirable d'un Kagami particulièrement vulnérable. Et le tigre, endormi, n'a pas été capable de repousser l'assaut sauvage.

C'est un viol.

Pur et simple.

Ca y est, les larmes roulent à présent sur ses joues. Il a envie se s'effondrer et de se terrer dans un trou de souris... Non, ce serait trop facile... le mieux serait encore de disparaître, de se dissoudre dans l'air, effaçant ainsi toute trace de son existence...

Il sent la honte et le dégoût dévorer ses intestins, tandis que ceux de Kagami l'étreignent et tentent de le digérer. Il est prisonnier. Il veut se retirer, mais une main douce l'en empêche, le figeant sur place. Des doigts cascadent sur sa mâchoire. Puis, un simple mot est prononcé.

« Reste... »

Et il suffit à tout faire basculer. Ses résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil et une pluie salée s'abat sur les doigts qui ne quittent plus sa joue. Aomine est paralysé et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait pas quoi faire. D'ordinaire, il laisse son corps et son instinct le guider, peu importe les conséquences. Aomine n'est pas un lâche, il est plutôt inconscient et aime prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il déborde de confiance en lui... mais dès que Kagami est dans les parages, il devient flasque et sa détermination s'envole. Son côté tête-brûlée s'efface et il n'est plus qu'hésitation. C'est dingue ce que Kagami peut provoquer comme émotions chez lui... Face au tigre, la panthère ne sait plus si elle est réellement elle-même ou si elle devient une autre personne.

Qu'importe.

Cette fois, il ne peut plus reculer, il a franchi la limite !

Il a _pénétré_ l'intimité de Kagami, dans tous les sens du terme. Il est en lui, encerclé, enfermé par la chair du rouge. Pulsante, brûlante, si confortable... Il n'ose bouger, mais la main de Kagami quitte son visage et cascade sur son bras pour lui donner le signal.

Et là, Aomine devient comme un robot. Son corps réagit et il le guide encore. Son cerveau est noyé par la jouissance. Kagami est si serré, Aomine le possède mais pourtant, c'est lui qui a l'impression d'être possédé par ce tigre affamé. Ses entrailles le mâchent délicatement mais... bon sang, quelle force, quelle pression. Aomine a du mal à sortir. Il s'enfonce comme dans des sables mouvants et ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité.

Il a perdu, il a tout perdu en cédant.

Maudite potion !

Maudite libido !

Seul un monstre profiterait de Kagami ainsi. Le tigre ne se rend sûrement pas compte...

« Ahhh... ahhh... »

Et Aomine n'entend pas le plaisir de Kagami qui s'exprime. Non, lui, il n'entend que des plaintes. Mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il voudrait s'en empêcher, mais ses hanches ondulent seules et s'enfoncent dans le rouge comme dans du beurre tendre.

Pourtant, il sent chaque muscle du tigre. Chaque muscle qui travaille et se contracte autour de lui pour le garder et le soulager au maximum. Aomine a cependant bien du mal à savourer cette fusion de leurs corps. C'est encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru et voir le visage de Kagami se détendre sous ses assauts répétés, transpercé par un plaisir intense, devrait le rassurer. Mais Aomine s'en veut trop. Impossible de voir la réalité à travers ce miroir déformant.

Kagami finit par se rendre compte de sa détresse et il le fixe de ses yeux vitreux. Ses lèvres sont gonflées et humides... Son poitrail se soulève à un rythme effréné à cause de l'effort et ses joues arborent une belle teinte cramoisie.

« Désolé ! Je suis si désolé ! »

Un pluie salée dévale sur le torse à moitié découvert de Kagami. Et elle ne semble pas du tout au goût du tigre, qui tend les mains vers le visage caramel...

… Mais au lieu de le prendre pour un câlin de réconfort, ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure trempée de sueur et viennent lui pincer ou plutôt lui tirer les oreilles avec force !

Et _putain_... que ça fait MAL ! Sous l'effet de ce rappel à l'ordre musclé, Aomine a un mouvement de recul, il ne comprend pas ce geste, mais il surplombe toujours Kagami et son sexe est toujours en place, planté en lui, telle Excalibur dans son rocher enchanté.

Rien ne semble en mesure de l'en déloger...

« Daiki... cesse de pleurer... tout va bien... crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai abuser de moi ? Tu penses peut-être que j'agis par pitié... mais tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas le cas... Jamais... je ne ferai quelque chose que je ne désire pas réellement... »

 _Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de me dire que... ? Mais alors... !_

« **eT oUi KuRUKurU... iL En A eNViE AuTaNT quE ToI AloRs cEssE dE CulPABIliSEr Et ProfiTe-En pOuR TiReR Ta CrAMpE coMMe Il fAUt ! »**

Aomine n'arrive pas à le croire et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Kagami est consentant. Kagami est conscient. Il est dans son état normal, mais il ne le repousse pas. Lui aussi en a envie... lui aussi en a besoin.

Alors Aomine redouble d'intensité dans ses coups de reins. Chacun d'eux les transporte un peu plus près du Paradis. Il glisse ses bras sous la jointure des genoux de Kagami pour le forcer à bien maintenir les cuisses écartées et grâce à cette prise, les estocades vibrantes d'Aomine font mouche à chaque fois. Il tient le tigre bien en place et ce dernier ne peut que se tordre sous le plaisir incommensurable qu'il reçoit et ressent.

Kagami est totalement offert aux folies ou plutôt à la folie d'Aomine. Il ne résiste pas, il ne se défend pas, il est parfaitement détendu pour faciliter les intrusions. Seules ses mains serrent les draps en signe d'abdication. Ses orteils se sont recroquevillés sous la vague de concupiscence qui lui ronge les entrailles, à la manière d'une falaise creusée par les caprices d'une mer déchaînée.

L'extase s'empare d'eux et colore leurs âmes. Aomine n'a jamais fait cela et ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il s'imaginait. C'est encore mieux. Mais étrangement, il sait comment faire. Son corps sait. Comme si un mystérieux mode d'emploi ancestral était inscrit automatiquement dans sa mémoire vive. Et les circuits d'Aomine s'enclenchent, le transformant en robot de lubricité. Avec pour seule fonction celle de satisfaire Kagami. De le faire hurler de bien-être. Le tigre commence à ressentir des picotements dans son bas ventre et ses pieds, c'est bon signe, n'est-ce pas ? Ses hanches s'actionnent à leur tour et son bassin ondule autour du pieu qui s'agite en lui.

C'est si bon... il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'afflux de sensations qui court dans ses veines en cet instant béni. Et puisque leur bulle d'intimité risque d'éclater à tout moment pour ne plus jamais se reformer, Aomine sait qu'il doit savourer chaque seconde et graver dans son esprit chaque expression faciale de Kagami, ainsi que chaque son émis par son amant. Le brun s'en délecte, accélérant la cadence. La chair claque, les cuisses tremblent, les vas et viens se font plus secs et incisifs. Plus profonds. Junior s'est tu et seuls des bruits érotiques font écho dans l'appartement. Kagami est serré, mais Aomine ne se sent pas oppressé. Juste désiré, choyé, bordé par du velours. Le couloir de la félicite semble vivant, l'aspirant à l'intérieur et refusant de se séparer de lui. C'est à peine s'il le relâche à chaque prise d'élan. Aomine devine que Kagami, peut-être de manière inconsciente, souhaite le garder en lui. Le tigre est si brûlant et son bas-ventre est étouffant.

Pour autant, Aomine ne s'en plaint pas. Il donne tout ce qu'il a et la sueur a remplacé les larmes.

Des ailes lui ont poussé dans le dos. Kagami a l'air d'un ange, mais Aomine, lui, est un démon. Des traces de culpabilité subsistent. Junior s'est imposé au joueur de Seirin... et cette conviction ne quitte pas Aomine... Malgré le tourbillon de débauche dans lequel il se noie actuellement et cela lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme un arrière-goût pourri de moisissure qui passe mal.

Mais heureusement, il sent la respiration de Kagami se faire erratique et il comprend que l'Américain ne va pas tarder à se briser. Sa voix se perd en bruits et soupirs incompréhensibles. Il n'est plus cohérent et ses mouvements ont perdu leur rythme de métronome. Kagami se perd dans les méandres d'un orgasme dévastateur et il emporte Aomine avec lui. Le brun se libère en un rugissement dans son fourreau pulsant et il retombe sur Kagami, s'écroulant juste après avoir joui. Il sent la semence collante de Kagami se répandre sur son estomac, entre eux, agissant comme une colle ou un ciment pour les lier éternellement...

L'étreinte est douce, mais malheureusement elle est brève, ne durant que quelques secondes. Le silence règne dans la pièce, si ce n'est leurs halètements. Aomine n'aurait jamais deviné que l'acte en lui-même puisse être aussi physique... C'est pire que deux matchs de basket d'affilée. Les sensations, les émotions sont si violentes et le joueur de l'équipe noire a besoin de temps pour récupérer. Mais déjà, Kagami se déleste de son poids mort et se dégage pour se lever. Aomine a le cœur qui se serre. Aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou est-ce tout simplement parce que Kagami vient de réaliser son erreur ? Il n'ose rien dire, malgré le vide qui l'envahit et les ténèbres qui dévorent ses tripes...

Bien vite, le tigre disparaît de son champ de vision, en entrant dans les toilettes. Aomine fixe le plafond de son regard léthargique. Bouger lui demanderait un effort surhumain qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir fournir tant ses muscles sont engourdis et enflés. L'appartement est à température ambiante et dehors, c'est la canicule. Pourtant, il frissonne. Il a la chair de poule et il a froid... La présence réconfortante de Kagami à ses côtés lui manque déjà...

Cependant, le tigre revient vite près de lui. Il tire nerveusement sur son T-shirt légèrement éclaboussé par son propre plaisir, pour tenter maladroitement de couvrir sa nudité et il lance une serviette humide à Aomine. Ce dernier l'attrape au vol et commence à s'éponger doucement, se lançant dans une toilette aussi sommaire que superficielle. En vérité, il n'a pas envie d'effacer l'odeur de Kagami qu'il sent encore sur lui. Ni ses divers fluides corporels. Mais c'est la règle, il est obligé d'obéir et de faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit. Kagami n'assume pas. Il veut passer un coup de balai magique sur cet intermède contre-nature... et faire une croix sur ce qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt entre eux... Cette indifférence, cette distance subites, fendent le cœur du brun.

C'est le coup de grâce, lorsque Kagami s'assit à côté de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot et sans oser le regarder. Putain, il a honte ! Il regrette et cette fois, Aomine sent nettement le coup de poignard glacé qui lui perce la poitrine. Mais il reste digne et ne dit rien...

Est-ce que l'après-sexe est toujours aussi... lourd ? Lourd de ces reproches inaudibles qui empoisonnent votre système sanguin ? Aomine avait toujours pensé qu'après l'amour, il s'endormirait dans les bras de son aimé(e)... Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu être naïf... c'est peut-être cela le pire, tout compte fait... Il s'est laissé piéger dans un moment d'euphorie et maintenant... il n'arrivera plus à regarder Kagami en face !

Mais brusquement, le rouge rompt le silence. Il semble gêné...

Et quoi de plus compréhensible ?

« La prochaine fois, mets un préservatif, d'accord ? C'est difficile de se débarrasser de... enfin... tu vois... ou préviens-moi quand tu vas... mais ne le fais pas... dedans... ok ? » Rougit-il.

 _Wow..._

Le brun se mit à cligner des yeux, pas certain d'avoir tout capté... mais en tous cas, son cerveau a retenu une chose qui le fit tiquer : « _prochaine fois_ » ! Cela voudrait dire que Kagami souhaite qu'ils remettent ça, que leur petit corps-à-corps sexy risque de se reproduire, encore ? Aomine rougit furieusement à son tour. Cette idée fait frétiller Junior, toujours à l'air et... tiens... ? Il ne parle plus ? A bien y réfléchir, cela fait même un moment qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté et qu'Aomine ne l'a plus entendu parler... Mais... où est-il donc passé ?

Oh bon sang ! C'est pas vrai... ! Cette réalisation lui coupe le souffle.

Ne me dites pas que... ?

Et bien si.

Devinez qui s'est fait la belle PENDANT l'orgasme liquide d'Aomine ? Et qui doit, selon toute logique, être en train de baigner dans l'eau des toilettes de Kagami à cet instant, s'entraînant à la brasse-coulée, parmi les tétards d'Aomine expulsés au même moment ?

 _Bingo..._

« **kUruKuRUkURu... MiSsIOn AcCoMpLiE... »** Devait ricaner la voix, au fond de la cuvette...

Aomine ferma les yeux en sentant Kagami revenir se blottir contre lui et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts. C'était comme ça qu'ils auraient du être depuis longtemps, depuis le début, même. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps à bouffer le nez et Aomine le regrettait...

Le souffle chaud de Kagami contre son cou le rassurait à un point tel que le brun sombra dans le sommeil, se laissant bercer par les battements de cœur de son chéri, sa moitié, son...

* * *

Dans un état situé quelque part entre la léthargie et l'éveil, Aomine commençait à recouvrer ses sensations suite à ce songe moite. Mais il allait surtout apprendre à ses dépends à quel point la limite entre le rêve et la réalité peut être ténue...

En effet, il discernait clairement et sans ambiguité (quoique...) un bras passé autour de sa taille et une paire de lèvres vagabondes dans son cou. Et c'était putain d'agréable ! Exactement le genre de réveil donc il avait besoin pour commencer sa journée du bon pied ! Enfin un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... il se sentait comme un coq en pâte, entouré d'un cocon de guimauve protecteur.

« Hmm... » Gémit-il en bougeant légèrement, encore à moitié plongé dans son rêve érotique. « Ka... ga... »

Mais dès que le son de sa voix enrouée arriva aux oreilles de son mystérieux prétendant (qu'Aomine imaginait toujours être un certain tigre...), les délicates caresses cessèrent immédiatement. Mécontent, Aomine grogna pour protester, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit le corps chaud et viril alangui contre lui s'éloigner comme pour le fuir.

Encore...

Décidément... Il était condamné à rester seul, se heurtant aux remords de son amant (imaginaire)... et la lumière s'alluma soudainement. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des rayons du soleil, qui vinrent lui chatouiller la face après qu'on eu relevé les stores... mais peu importait, dans le fond. C'était une véritable agression et Aomine grogna de plus belle, tel un chat plongé dans une bassin d'eau froide.

Qu'on se le dise : Aomine adorait le soleil, surtout lorsqu'il était question de paresser sur le toit du lycée pour s'offrir une petite sieste reposante. Mais le matin, non, c'était une toute autre histoire ! L'astre du jour devenait dès lors son pire ennemi et Aomine supportait mal son intrusion, en bon félin indolent qu'il était ! Et la nuit mouvementée qu'il venait de passer ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette aversion puissante. Il tira donc un peu fortement sur son drap, non pas en signe de reddition, mais bel et bien pour poursuivre le combat ! C'est la lutteuuuuh finaaaaleuuuh ! (on y croit !)

« _Daddy's home... oh ! Shit_... » Fit soudainement la voix grave et masculine de son interlocuteur. (qui venait sans doute de tomber sur un os pendant son exploration !)

Hmm... de l'anglais ? Et cette tonalité qui lui était familière... serait-ce... ? Aomine tira sur son drap juste assez pour que la partie supérieur de son visage puisse émerger. D'un œil attentif et curieux, il scruta l'autre gars qui se tenait là et HO SURPRISE, non, il ne s'agissait pas de Kagami mais...

Ca avait l'apparence de Kagami...

La voix de Kagami...

L'anglais de Kagami...

L'odeur de Kagami...

C'est bon, vous suivez... ?

Et bien, ça avait tout de Kagami, mais version _vieux_... Genre pas trop vieux non plus, hein ! Pas grabataire, faut pas déconner, mais ce type ressemblait vaguement à l'acteur porno sur lequel Aomine s'était paluché au _Chapitre 3_ (mais si, souvenez-vous !). En un peu moins... musculeux, certes... Quoique... Bon et puis ce mec-là avait des pattes d'oie au coin des yeux, annonçant qu'il avait déjà sûrement un pied dans la quarantaine, ou pas loin. Mais bordel, est-ce que c'était une hallucination ? Dans le doute, Aomine se frotta l'oeil. Pas les deux, ce serait inutile. Ah mais, que nenni, l'illusion ne se dissipa pas !

Etait-il en présence d'un Kagami du turfu ? Bah quoi, ce serait totalement possible car je vous signale quand même que l'auteure (en roue libre) vous a fait le coup de la kékette qui parle lors des trois précédents chapitres, alors moi je dis, pourquoi pas ? (parce que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction !)

Bien que la véritable question à se poser devrait plutôt être « _pourquoi_ ? »

Et c'est le moment où vous allez me demander derrière votre écran (shhh... inutile de le nier, je vous entends très bien, bande de petites chafouines !) « _Nan mais c'est quoi encore ce délire ? Quel est l'intérêt de foutre un Kagami Mc Fly dans cette histoire_? » (qui est déjà suffisamment en bordel, non, là, ce n'est pas vous qui le dites, mais bel et bien moi qui le reconnais et ouiii, je reste lucide, quand même !) Ce à quoi je vous répondrai que je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat et que le _SPOIL_ , c'est mal !

Enfin, je ne le pense pas tout à fait... et puisqu'on aborde le sujet, saviez-vous que l'Episode 6 de la Saison 7 de _Game of Thrones_ a été diffusé avec **CINQ** jours d'avance, par erreur, par _HBO Espagne_? Et que, bien entendu, je n'ai pas pu résister à me le faire _spoiler_! D'ailleurs, figurez-vous qu'une étude anglaise démontre que sur 10 personnes qui se sont faites spoiler la fin d _'Usual Suspect,_ 6 ont trouvé que cela ne changeait rien à leur appréciation finale du film, donc, arrêtons avec cette hypocrisie du _spoil_ et cette culture de la bien-pensance généralisée ! Connaître la suite des événements ne change en rien notre perception de ceux-ci ! OUI CA DENONCE SEC DANS CETTE FIC ! Mais je m'égare, BORDEL, PARDON, MES CONDOLEANCES, TOUSSA TOUSSA... Désolée, j'ai tendance à partir un tout petit peu loin parfois, alors revenons à nous moutons, ou plutôt à nos fauves !

Voici donc Aomine face à une version adulte/homme mûr de Kagami.

Et là, je vais vous mettre un peu à contribution en vous faisant participer, parce que c'est **MA** fic et que j'y fais ce que je veux d'abord, nah, c'est ça l'avantage d'en être l'auteure ! (il faut bien que cela ait quelques bénéfices...)

Bref, je disais donc, d'après vous :

 **AOMINE VA T-IL FAIRE LE LIEN (FILIAL) ENTRE KAGAMI JUNIOR ET KAGAMI SENIOR ?**

 _(Nan, parce que, pour les deux du fond qui ont du mal à suivre, je précise que le type en question, type qui a donc peloté Aomine par erreur dans son sommeil est bel et bien Papa!Gami, et ouiii, il est là, il est de retour, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je l'avais oublié, quand même ?)_

 _ **Réponse A) :**_ Oui, bien-sûr, c'est tellement logique que même un crétin patenté comme Aomine ne peut pas ignorer cette ressemblance familiale !

 _ **Réponse B) :**_ Non, bien-sûr, c'est tellement logique qu'un crétin patenté comme Aomine risque JUSTEMENT d'ignorer cette ressemblance familiale !

 _ **Réponse C) :**_ La Réponse C) !

 _ **Réponse D) :**_ Obiwan Kenobi.

Quoi, vous dites la Réponse A ? Hmmm... vous êtes sûres ? C'est votre dernier mot ? Vous ne voulez pas utiliser votre _joker_? Bon très bien... alors vérifions cela tout de suite...

« Waaaah putain ! Un violeur ! » Cria le brun, en tirant son drap sur lui.

Tout en subtilité et en fausse pudeur, évidemment !

Parce que pour Aomine, il était CERTAIN que ce mec était soit un violeur, soit un gnome voleur de slips. Et puisque la panthère ne portait que des caleçons, la seconde hypothèse était impossible, CQFD !

En tous cas, malgré sa carrure de malabar (pas les _chewing-gums_ roses, hein...), le type en question n'en menait franchement pas large. (lol, jeu de mooots !) Il agitait doucement les mains en signe d'apaisement pour qu'Aomine cesse de brailler comme une truie qu'on égorge.

« Shhhh... » Chuchota le grand rouquin. « Tout ceci est un malentendu ! »

Ben.

Voyons.

Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? (*expression portée disparue depuis 2003.)

Aomine avait toutes les peines du monde à croire les paroles de l'intrus, parce qu'il fallait bien le reconnaître, le caleçon qu'il portait actuellement lui faisait un _booty_ digne de Beyoncé. Et le fait que le gars tienne dans ses mains un petit sachet en papier ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa culpabilité ! Ah ouais, on ne la fait pas à Détective!Aho ! Car le brun devinait sans mal le contenu de cet emballage, qu'il croyait tout droit sorti du _sex shop_ du coin !

Et le fait qu'il dégage une odeur de pâtisserie encore chaude, ne disculpa pas son agresseur. Parce que ça peut être sacrément trompeur, vous savez, on n'arrête pas le progrès, alors d'ici à ce qu'ils se mettent à nous sortir des capotes senteur « _Croissants Chauds_ » _,_ il n'y a qu'un pas ! Bref, en tous cas, pour Aomine, c'était clair comme de l'eau de poche ! Il venait de prendre ce criminel la main dans le sac et un peu plus et c'était la main dans le CALEBUTE qu'il l'aurait retrouvé ! Le sien, pour être exact !

« Je me suis trompé de porte ! » Se justifia l'autre, toujours dans une posture défensive peu crédible.

« C'est ça, ouais... vieux pervers... » Bouda un peu Aomine, pas dupe, mais pas choqué non plus.

Il plissa alors les yeux d'un air menaçant. C'est que... suite à son rêve érotique et à la combinaison de ce pelotage en règle (même s'il avait été aussi superficiel que bref et courtois, car effectué par dessus ses vêtements...), Aomine avait failli avoir la trique. Enfin, si Junior fonctionnait à nouveau. Mais partons du principe que c'était le cas et justement, le brun n'était pas prêt à courir le risque de se mettre à bander inopinément sous les caresses d'un inconnu. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, manquerait plus que ça, tiens ! Va justifier ça, après ! C'est pas le genre de truc que tu peux expliquer facilement !

Et à vrai dire, Aomine était tellement parti dans son _trip_ d'auto-persuasion narcissique (du style _« Je suis tellement beau et sexy, c'est normal que le premier gars venu, même hétéro, ait envie de coller ses mains tout partout sur mon corps d'athlète !_ »), qu'il en avait loupé une information essentielle. L'homme face à lui, qui continuait à se confondre en excuses, n'avait-il pas avoué s'être trompé de « porte » ?

Alors, de deux choses l'une : soit le gars était carrément entré dans le mauvais appart', mais ça semblait carrément peu probable, vu que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas sans la clé adéquate soit il s'était tout simplement (et c'est déjà nettement plus plausible !) gouré de **PIECE**. Ce qui, en d'autres termes, signifiait que ce n'était pas dans la chambre de Daiki qu'il pensait pénétrer, mais...

… Dans la famille « _Aomine_ », je demande la daronne !

Qui fit une entrée tonitruante.

…. Non, en fait, elle fit une entrée plutôt normale à base de :

« Oh _Take-saaaaan_ , tu en as mis du temps à revenir ! J'étais inquiète ! »

Ce à quoi le _Take-san_ à sa mémère, il répondit en rougissant et en passant nerveusement une main dans ses tifs, à la manière de Kagami (bah tiens, justement...) quand il est gêné.

« Ahahaha... _sorry_... Je me suis trompé de chambre, on dirait... »

Pourquoi pas. C'est un peu gros et nul comme explication, mais ça peut vraiment arriver ! Bon, ce n'était pas comme si le domicile familial avait des allures de château ou de manoir comme... disons... celui dans lequel vivait Akashi, par exemple, mais c'était un argument recevable. Il est facile de se planter quand on ne connaît pas bien les lieux et de surcroît quand on a un flagrant manque d'heures de sommeil au compteur, ainsi que de quoi faire péter un _alcootest,_ dans les veines...

Toujours était-il que Natsuki Aomine ne tint pas rigueur à son chéri pour son erreur. Bon, les choses se seraient peut-être déroulées différemment si elle avait appris, à un moment ou à un autre, que son cher et tendre s'était livré à quelques attouchements corporels sur la personne de son fils, mais heureusement, aucun des deux mâles présents dans la pièce n'eut le courage (ou la folie suicidaire ?) de lui signaler cet incident. Car d'un côté comme de l'autre, la honte gelait leurs ardeurs. Que ce soit Aomine, qui se reprochait de s'être laissé tripoter par le premier venu sans quoi ni qu'est-ce, ou Takeru pour avoir confondu les deux uniques membres de la famille Aomine, n'appartenant même pas au même sexe...

Après tout, un léger détail MAMMAIRE (non, pas « _Noël_ », de son prénom...) aurait du lui sauter aux yeux, ou du moins sur les doigts. Mais à sa décharge, on pouvait dire que Takeru n'avait pas eu le temps (ou l'indécence ?) de tâter ce terrain-ci... Ah les seins ! Cette merveilleuse invention de Mère Nature, qui prouve que les hommes sont capables de se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois...

Mais là n'est pas le sujet...

Car voici donc qu'Aomine réalise peu à peu en voyant sa mère se dandiner exagérément en s'accrochant au bras de ce bellâtre que oui, il se trouve peut-être, hypothétiquement, en présence de son futur beau-père. Tu parles d'une présentation en bonne et due forme... Niveau « _première rencontre_ », on a connu mieux ! Et surtout moins gênant ! Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que ça leur fera toujours une anecdote rigolote à raconter plus tard, lors du réveillon de la _Saint-Sylvestre_ en mode « _OLOL la première fois que j'ai rencontré beau-papa, il m'avait pris pour ma mère et il a tenté de me mettre une main au panier, quelle histoire ! TROLOLOL !_ »

Et booooordel. Aomine réalisa que tout ceci ressemblait à s'y méprendre au début d'une mauvaise « _Blague de Toto_ »...

Mais rassurez-vous, car je reste PERSUADEE qu'on peut tout à fait poser les bases d'une relation SAINE et EQUILIBREE à partir d'un tel fiasco ! Sisi, je vous le promets, passé le traumatisme et la gêne mutuelle qui auront pour conséquences que ces deux-là éviteront de se regarder droit dans les yeux pendant les trois prochaines années, tout devrait finir par rentrer dans l'ordre ! Ok, ok, il faudra peut-être qu'Aomine en parle au Docteur Aizawa aussi avant, en guise de thérapie, mais ça va, hein, c'est pas non plus comme si beau-papa lui avait touché la...

… Même si ce n'était pas passé loin.

Une chance !

Une bénédiction !

Et c'était sur cet aspect **POSITIF** qu'Aomine décida de se concentrer, bien qu'il s'empourpra à cette seule pensée saugrenue (enfin, pas tant que cela...) ! Finalement, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal tous les deux, on pouvait même affirmer qu'ils avaient frôlé le pire et...

… c'est que le brun en aurait presque oublié l'information centrale de tout cette mascarade, à cause de ce distrayant accident !

« Heu... M'man, tu peux m'expliquer ce que... »

Mais Maman ne l'entendit pas. Sans doute parce qu'elle était trop occupée à ricaner comme une hyène sous acide, toujours pendue au bras de son chéri. Et voici que pour couronner le malaise, elle se mettait à présent à sautiller sur place, tout excitée. Aomine put logiquement noter qu'elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge sous son débardeur noir moulant... Bon, heureusement, cette fois, elle ne semblait pas avoir oublié d'enfiler sa culotte... (on se console comme on peut !) Pas que ce genre d'omission lui arrive souvent, mais parfois...comment expliquer ? Disons que Natsuki Aomine n'était pas femme à s'enrhumer facilement, pour parler poliment...

Elle prétextera sans doute qu'elle porte des tenues légères pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, mais ne vous fiez pas à cette raison factice... Parce qu'il n'en est rien. A ce propos, Daiki _« Slipman »_ Aomine tient de sa chère génitrice, quant il s'agit de traîner à la maison en sous-vêtements. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il fait en rentrant des cours ou de l'entraînement : virer son pantalon pour se mettre à l'aise, c'est-à-dire en caleçon et chaussettes ! « _Faut laisser respirer le matos_! », c'est ce que répète à l'envi sa maman-chérie et cela prouve que parfois, Aomine sait se montrer obéissant et conciliant, quand même... En particulier si ça l'arrange...

UNIQUEMENT si ça l'arrange, en fait...

Mais là, c'est loin d'être le cas, car il ne déteste rien tant qu'être ignoré de la sorte ! Alors ça y est, dès qu'un autre beau spécimen mâle débarque dans la basse-cour, sa mamounette-adorée se détourne de lui ? Ah, mais non, trop facile, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Daiki !

« Youhhouuu Take-saaan, c'est toi l'chat ! » Gloussa Natsuki en pinçant les hanches de beau-papa. (même si Aomine se refuse catégoriquement pour le moment à le surnommer ainsi... et surtout à l'envisager en tant que tel !)

« Je vais t'attraper Naty-chaaaan ! Tu as intérêt à courir vite et à aller te caaaacherrr ! » Fit le grand type en se mettant à la poursuivre...

Et les deux ados attardés de se mettre à courir l'un après en l'autre, en cercle, autour d'Aomine. Qui se sent un peu dans la peau (dans le bois...?) d'un totem, servant de lieu de culte à deux indiens ayant un peu trop fumé le calumet de la paix, avant de se livrer à une danse de la pluie peu conventionnelle...

« Oi ! Arrêtez vos conneries et expliquez-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe ici ! » Exigea le brun.

C'est cool que sa mère le lâche un peu, mais c'est encore mieux quand elle le fait quand IL en a décidé ainsi. Et là, ce n'est pas le cas. Il veut des réponses. Immédiatement. Alors qu'elle... elle semble plus encline à continuer ses gamineries en compagnie de son amant... Aomine voit rouge comme un taureau en pleine corrida. Ou comme un végétarien dans les tribunes de cette corrida. Toujours est-il que la situation l'exaspère et il élève la voix pour se faire entendre.

En vain.

Il avait la désagréable conviction d'être devenu complètement transparent et franchement, il se serait bien passé d'expérimenter cette énième humiliation. Enfin, il pourrait au moins se vanter de connaître le calvaire que Kuroko subissait quotidiennement, à cause de son handicapant manque de présence...

Heureusement, ce fut alors qu'une idée ingénieuse (CQFD) lui traversa l'esprit. Pour éviter de la « perdre », il la mit à exécution instantanément, faisant un magnifique croche-pied au couple d'idiots qui squattait sa chambre. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et les deux imbéciles s'emmêlèrent les pattes, trébuchant ainsi maladroitement dans son futon. Olééé ! Il est toutefois bon de noter à ce stade que Maman!Mine s'écrasa pile-poil sur Papa!Gami... et cette proximité malvenue ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du fiston...

« C'est quoi ce délire, encore ? J'aimerai bien comprendre ! »

Après tout, « _plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_ » Et puisque les deux adultes semblaient s'éclater, il n'était pas contre participer...

...Sauf quand ils commencèrent à se fourrer la langue dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Dans son propre lit. Et sous ses yeux. YOLOOOOOOO, tout va biiien !

Aomine n'était clairement pas prêt pour ça. Cette vision de l'apocalypse lui fila carrément des hauts le cœur.

« Ah mais putaaaaiiiinnn ! Y a des hôtels pour ça, j'vous signale ! »

« Daiki ! Langage ! » Le réprimanda sa mère, pas si sourde que cela pour ce qui l'arrangeait !

« Mais M'man, c'est la vérité ! Et puis, arrêtez de vous lécher la glotte devant moi, c'est dégueulasse ! Surtout dès le matin, alors que j'ai le ventre vide ! C'est un coup à vomir ses tripes, ça ! »

Pour une fois, son ange-gardien sembla de son côté, puisque le roux se redressa et repoussa poliment les assauts de sa chère et tendre...

« Il a raison... ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour... »

Ouais, bon, pas besoin de faire un dessin, ils avaient tous très bien compris à quoi Papa!Gami faisait allusion... Mais au moins, il donnait raison à son beau-fils, c'était déjà un très bon point. Et même quelques points de regagnés dans l'estime d'Aomine.

« J'ai ramené de quoi déjeuner et j'ai même préparé la table avant de sortir, pendant que tu dormais... » Sourit-il, visiblement fier de son initiative.

Mouais « _dormir_ » était un bel euphémisme... En fait, le terme adéquat serait plutôt « _récupérer de notre folle nuit de débauche !_ » Ouip. C'était nettement plus approprié, en l'occurrence.

« Ohhh comme c'est adorable ! Merci ! Allons donc manger un peu et nous discuterons ensuite de cela tranquillement ! »

Comme tout bonne famille unie et civilisée, toute droit sortie d'une _sitcom_ américaine, se déroulant dans une banlieue cosy. Aomine se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer bruyamment pour marquer son agacement. Mais même toute sa mauvaise humeur ne semblait pas de taille à ternir leur bonheur conjugal et les deux adulescents quittèrent sa chambre, bras-dessus, bras-dessous sans guère se soucier de lui.

« Et par pitié, habille-toi, M'maaaan ! Les seuls pamplemousses que je veux voir, ce sont ceux que je presserai dans mon verre pour en extraire le jus ! »

Non parce que de là ce qu'un des agrumes de Maman se fasse la malle, lorsqu'elle se pencherait pour servir du café à Beau-Papa, Aomine ne voulait en aucun cas courir ce risque... Il avait eu son quota de traumatisme pour aujourd'hui et ajouter cela à la liste des traumas divers qu'il devait à sa mère était quelque chose qu'il tenait à éviter autant que faire se pouvait. En tous cas, il avait bien fait de mettre le holà, avant que la situation n'échappe définitivement à son contrôle. Et Aomine n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'une telle chose arrive...

Mais peut-être que... dans le fond, tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination fertile (et non celui de son auteure...) ? Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement s'être rendu jusque chez Kagami hier pour échapper à la surveillance du rapace de service. Junior l'y avait obligé subtilement et ensuite... le _blackout_... Et voici ce que ce matin, il se réveillait comme une fleur dans son propre lit et avec un mec collé à lui. Alors, il avait sans doute rêvé de tout cela... ce ne serait même pas étonnant vu que dernièrement, il avait tendance à divaguer... Son penchant pour Kagami menaçait sérieusement sa santé mentale, de façon exponentielle...

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que les événements troubles de la veille se soient réellement déroulés... Pour preuve, la petite icône « _SMS_ » qui clignotait sur son téléphone portable. Les deux « adulescents » quittèrent sagement la pièce (enfin, tout est relatif, puisque Papa!Gami s'amusa à pincer généreusement les fesses de sa compagne sur le chemin...), laissant Aomine reprendre ses esprits seul. Le brun en profita alors pour consulter les fameux messages qui l'attendaient dans son téléphone. Il en avait trois : un de Momoi (sans doute pour lui demander de l'accompagner à une séance de shopping dont il se passerait bien volontiers ou pour lui rappeler les horaires des prochains matchs), un de... Takao (depuis quand le faucon avait-il son numéro ?) et un d'Hitomi...

Aomine effaça immédiatement celui de Momoi, sans même prendre la peine de le consulter avant. De toute façon, si c'était réellement important, elle ne se priverait sans doute pas pour descendre le voir et lui en parler de visu. Et oui, c'était l'avantage d'être voisin avec la rose, même si bien souvent, cela se muait plutôt en inconvénient... Il lut ensuite celui d'Hitomi, le plus urgent. Dedans la sublime rousse lui confiait avoir passé une excellente soirée et qu'elle espérait ENFIN pouvoir passer aux choses SERIEUSES la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait à Tokyo pour le voir. Aomine soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il n'avait pas foutu en l'air toutes ses chances avec la pulpeuse actrice et cela le rassurait ! Hitomi était vraiment trop bonne pour lui (dans tous les sens du terme...) et il ne la méritait clairement pas... Quant au message de Takao, jugez-en plutôt par vous-même :

 **De ? :**

 **Reçu à : 9h05**

 _ **Salut Mine-chan ! Comment tu vas bien ? ^_^ C'était pas cool de fuguer comme ça, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! Mais comme je suis un bon gars, je te pardonne ! Et je te rassure : je n'ai pas oublié ma proposition lors de la soirée... Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire: puisque tu es en galère avec la gent féminine et que j'ai pitié de toi, je t'ai donc arrangé un rendez-vous avec ma charmante petite sœur, à la fête forraine de Shinjuku.**_ (celle où Ao avait rencontré notre amie la voyante Chikaya !) ** _Est-ce que 17h ça te convient ? (j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop « tôt » pour ton rythme biologique proche de celui du marsouin !) Sois bien gentil avec elle, hein, parce que c'est carrément de l'oeuvre de charité qu'elle a accepté de faire en sortant avec toi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre, en plus ! Alors bisous tout plein et fais-moi honneur maintenant, surtout ! Signé ton faucon préféré !_**

… _Waouh._

Non, vraiment...

Aomine était terriblement impressionné de constater que Takao avait tenu parole ou du moins que son discours d'hier n'était pas des paroles en l'air ! Certes le premier et dernier rendez-vous amoureux d'Aomine avec une fille s'était soldé par un échec et pourtant, Momoi s'était donné du mal pour lui organiser. Mais là, ce serait peut-être différent... La sœur de Takao devait être un sacré numéro si elle avait hérité ne serait-ce que du quart du tiers du caractère farceur de son frère et cette hypothèse aurait sans doute du inciter Aomine à rester sur ses gardes. Mais la panthère était d'une naïveté sans borne, concurrençant parfois même celle de Kagami, dans un autre style. Il ne voyait donc pas le danger qui se profilait à l'horizon.

En tous cas, il avait ici la preuve ultime qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette soirée d'hier... et un autre indice le lui confirma...

Une insoutenable douleur aux bijoux de famille. C'était assez flagrant maintenant qu'il se tenait debout. Et si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour, l'auteur de cette blessure de guerre n'était autre que...

Le petit Mogwai qui dormait paisiblement dans son sac de cours. Ah oui, parce que Môssieur Boule de Poils avait déserté le sac de sport d'Aomine, le jugeant sans doute bien trop agressif olfactivement pour son petit museau délicat ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il roupillait comme un bien heureux et Aomine s'en approcha pour lui tirer les oreilles. Mais finalement, il s'en abstint. D'une part, parce que l'animal était vraiment trop adorable lorsqu'il somnolait comme ça. Son petit ventre tout rond se soulevait comme un nuage et il bavait légèrement, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Et puis, d'autre part, parce que sans le _Deus Ex Machina_ provoqué par le Mogwai hier soir, Aomine aurait sans doute fini par déraper DANS Kagami, exactement comme dans son rêve...

Et là, normalement, vous allez me dire « _un Deus Ex Machina ? Comme le groupe de rock ? LOL_ » Mais quel barbarisme l'auteure de cette _fanfiction_ a t-elle encore utilisé ? C'est donc le moment pour moi de vous faire un petit cours rapide de procédés scénaristiques et littéraires (alias : LES MEILLEURS AMIS DES AUTEURS !). En effet, le dernier chapitre comportait un bel exemple de « _Deus Ex Machina_ », ainsi qu'un petit « _Fusil de Tchekhov_ » (ne vous en faites pas si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est non plus, je compte en remettre un dans un futur chapitre et j'expliquerai à ce moment-là, mais bien entendu, si vous voulez vous cultiver un peu, rien ne vous empêche de regarder ce dont il s'agit un peu en avance !), alors laissez-moi donc vous expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est donc !

Un « _Deus Ex Machina_ » est un procédé narratif qui désigne qu'un problème d'apparence insoluble soit soudainement résolu par un événement inattendu. C'est un terme qui vient du théâtre où il désignait une machinerie (« _machinerie_ »... « _machina_ »... ayé, vous l'avez...?) qui faisait descendre un dieu (« _dieu_ »... « d _eus_ », même délire !) sur scène pour dénouer une situation. Ce merveilleux et ingénieux procédé est souvent utilisé dans une histoire pour agrémenter le point de vue moral de celle-ci, comme une forme de « justice divine » qui interviendrait pour juger le comportement des personnages. Et pour que cette définition soit claire pour tout le monde, je vais vous donner l'exemple de « _Deus Ex Machina_ » le plus parlant que je connaisse.

 **ATTENTION ! CECI EST UN _SPOIL_ DE LA FIN DU FILM « JURASSIC PARK ». SI VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS VU CE QUI EST PROBABLEMENT L'UN DES MEILLEURS FILMS DE TOUS LES TEMPS, NON SEULEMENT VOUS AVEZ RATE VOTRE VIE (merde quoi, vous me décevez là...), MAIS EN PLUS JE VOUS DECONSEILLE DE LIRE CE QUI VA SUIVRE :**

 _[A la fin du film donc, notre groupe de héros se retrouve piégé dans le hall du Centre des Visiteurs, encerclé par des vélociraptors affamés, prêts à les croquer, lorsque sorti de nulle part, un T-Rex flambant neuf débarque et fait de la bagarre contre les vilains dinosaures, donnant aux courageux héros le temps de s'échapper !_ *coeurs d'admiration dans la voix*]

 **FIN DE LA ZONE DE _SPOIL (_ bordel, c'était VRAIMENT le chapitre du _spoil...)_**

Enfin bref, toujours était-il que le sauveur de Kagami (et de la vertu d'Aomine !) dormait du sommeil du juste. Aomine décida de ne pas le déranger. Le Mogwai avait eu son moment de gloire hier et le glorieux service trois pièces d'Aomine commençait douloureusement à s'en souvenir. Mieux valait donc éviter de le mettre de mauvais poils (Jeu de mots LOL), en le réveillant fortuitement ou non. Le brun quitta donc la pièce non sans s'être refroqué au préalable, puis il se gratta même l'intérieur du pantalon en débarquant dans la cuisine. C'était une sorte de rituel matinal (ou... « après-midical » ?) pour lui que de vérifier que tout était bien à sa place. Rassuré sur cet état de fait, il bâilla mollement en s'installant à la petite table ronde qui leur servait à prendre leurs repas. Sauf que...

Bah, il y avait un problème de taille, provoqué une fois de plus, par leur invité improvisé.

Car voyez-vous, les Aomine ne roulaient pas sur l'or et leur domicile était loin d'être suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir moult convives et autres buffets de nourriture dignes d'un repas chez un ambassadeur. Aussi, dans un souci d'économie et de place, la maîtresse de maison avait opté pour une table ronde pliable (qu'on mettait plus communément sur un balcon ou dans un jardin) assortie de deux mignonnes petites chaises. Et pas une de plus. Ce qui risquait fort de transformer le frugal petit-déjeuner familial en jeu des chaises musicales... mortel. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Aomine refusait de faire, c'était de manger debout. Aussi, se précipita t-il sur l'une des deux chaises disponibles sans prendre la peine de consulter les deux autres participants. Mieux valait assurer sa place dès le départ.

En tous cas, force était de constater qu'une délicieuse odeur de grillé embaumait l'air de la cuisine... La table était elle-même tapissée de victuailles et autres mets sucrés ou salés qui firent immédiatement saliver d'envie de la panthère et alors qu'il allait se servir un croissant français, sa mère lui colla une tape dissuasive sur la main.

« Daiki ! C'est impoli de commencer à manger tout seul ! »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que... »

Hmmm. Il n'eut même pas besoin de conclure sa phrase, tant il était évident pour sa mère que son cher fiston avait constamment peur de manquer. Surtout dès qu'il devenait question de nourriture, le brun pouvait se montrer sans foi, ni loi, prêt à vendre le père qu'il n'avait pas et mère aussi pour parvenir à se sustenter.

« Ta soirée avec Takao-kun s'est bien passée ? Je l'ai croisé ce matin en rentrant, quel jeune homme tout à fait charmant et si bien élevé ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui ! »

Alors là... pas question ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Pourquoi pas ne pas s'inscrire au club de s _hogi_ du lycée et se mettre au repassage, tant qu'elle y était ? Mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'appesantir sur les compliments émis par sa mère en faveur de Takao, parce que déjà, l'imposant mâle adulte présent sur son territoire revint à la charge, tablier autour du cou et poêle encore crépitante dans la main.

« Attention, c'est chaud... qui veut goûter ma saucisse ? Naty ? » Proposa t-il en se penchant au dessus des deux membres de la famille Aomine.

Et le brun ne laissa même pas le temps à sa mère de répondre. Il se leva simplement, tout en restant bien près de sa chaise des fois qu'on essaie de la lui subtiliser furtivement et il piqua avec sa fourchette dans la poêle, ne laissant même pas le temps à Takeru de poser la saucisse sur la table. Puis, sans même prendre la peine de la découper, il se mit à la croquer.

« Non merci, Take-san. » Répondit enfin sa mère, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. « Je crois que j'en ai assez mangé hier... » Acheva t-elle sur un ton salace, tout en pinçant une des fesses dodues de son chéri.

Et ce geste intime ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Aomine, qui bugua littéralement sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin, c'est trop chaud ? Tu veux que maman souffle sur ta saucisse ? » S'inquiéta la matriarche en constant que son affamé de fils avait cessé de dévorer son repas.

Et il était d'avis d'Aomine que sa chère et tendre génitrice avait du souffler sur une certaine saucisse hier aussi... et ce n'était fort heureusement pas la sienne... Ce que lui confirma la réplique de son futur beau-père...

« Ahahaha ! Je suis surpris que tu aies encore du souffle après notre soirée, Naty... Décidément, tu ne cesses de m'impressionner... » Souffla t-il (justement !) avec sensualité à l'oreille de la belle trentenaire.

Cette dernière ne put réprimer un frisson et elle se dandina sur sa chaise en gloussant un moment avant qu'Aomine n'interrompe leur parade nuptiale, en lâchant lourdement sa fourchette dans son assiette (il fut également à deux doigts de recracher sa saucisse, mais on ne gâche pas la nourriture !). Le bruit du couvert cognant contre la céramique les rappela tous à l'ordre et désireuse de briser la glace, Natsuki reprit la parole.

« Alors, comment tu trouves la saucisse de Take-san ? N'est-elle pas succulente ? Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour qu'elle reste toujours bien juteuse... »

« Tout est dans la cuisson, _honey_... »

« Oh... je croyais qu'un bon cuisinier ne révélait jamais ses secrets... »

« C'est exact... mais je me permets quand même de te donner un petit indice... mais uniquement si cela peut me permettre de continuer à cuisiner pour toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... »

« Avec plaisir... je t'engage comme cuisinier personnel sans hésiter ! »

Ben voyons... et pourquoi pas comme plombier aussi, en cas de fuite de tuyauterie ?

Ou comme jardinier pour lui arroser le ficus et tailler sa haie, tant qu'on y était ?

Et hormis cette scène qui donnait envie de GERBER à Aomine, toutes ces histoires douteuses de saucisses lui firent réaliser que c'était bien celle de Take-san qui était venue flirter avec son fessier ce matin et ce, pour son plus grand malheur... Le seul point positif qu'il retirait de cette improbable expérience était qu'il s'agissait probablement du premier traumatisme en dix-sept ans d'existence qu'il ne devrait pas directement à sa mère...

Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la mièvrerie de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Les deux adultes continuaient à se bouffer des yeux devant lui, l'ignorant royalement et leur fort peu discret manège lui coupa l'appétit. Et il fallait y aller pour y parvenir, c'était dire l'ampleur du dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient !

« Bordel... j'ai plus faim... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chaton ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Hmm... viens t'asseoir Take-san ! Daiki, puisque tu n'as plus faim, lève-toi et laisse-lui ta place ! »

« Oi ! Pas question ! J'étais là avant et... regarde, je mange encore ! » Se força un peu Aomine, en se servant de l'omelette et du riz.

« Hmpf ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que je t'ai élevé, où est passée ta politesse ? »

« Ca ne fait rien, Naty. Laisse-le assis, il a raison, il est chez lui ! C'est moi qui suis impoli de m'imposer de la sorte... »

« Exactement ! » Confirma Aomine, avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

« Daiki ! »

Heureusement le grand roux, dont la carrure semblait indiquer qu'il appartenait au GIGN, possédait également les compétences de médiateur qui allaient avec son physique remarquable. Il désamorça aisément le conflit en prenant place sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Natsuki et invita cette dernière à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Parfaitement satisfaite de ce dénouement, la jeune femme commença à lui donner la becquée en riant telle une _Harley Quinn_ au rabais cajolant son _Joker_.

Le tout, sous le regard horrifié d'Aomine.

Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS que sa mère en fasse des caisses ? C'était une seconde nature chez elle, à croire qu'elle ne savait pas se comporter normalement. Ou tout simplement, qu'elle adorait le mettre dans l'embarras. Parce qu'il se serait bien passé de les voir roucouler de la sorte, étalant leur bonheur comme s'il s'agissait de beurre qu'on répartirait sur une biscotte.

La biscotte en question étant, logiquement, sa face.

« Hey oh ! J'suis toujours là au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! »

« Oui et bien, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier ! » Lui rappela sa matrone en lui jetant un regard froid.

« Tsss... alors comme ça vous et ma mère, vous... »

Argh. Ca lui écorchait la langue de terminer sa phrase. Et il y avait de quoi. Mais tant qu'à faire et même s'il se passerait bien volontiers des détails que sa mère ne manquerait certainement pas de lui communiquer, Aomine décréta qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Juste pour s'assurer que cette relation était saine. Et pour cause, sa mère n'avait pas l'habitude de lui ramener des hommes à la maison tous les quatre matins alors, il devait bien admettre qu'il était quand même un peu intrigué ! Mais juste un peu, hein ! Et pas question qu'il se mette à appeler ce type « Beau-Papa » ou un truc du genre... faudrait voir à ne pas trop rêver non plus, même s'il s'avérait que c'était du sérieux entre lui et sa mère...

« Oui, Takeru et moi, nous sommes ensemble et il me comble A TOUS LES NIVEAUX ! » Répondit sa maman, bien que ce ne fut pas à elle qu'il s'adressait. Mais Natsuki Aomine était une femme de poigne, alors elle avait fort logiquement pris l'initiative de donner son point de vue...

Ok, les craintes d'Aomine se confirmaient donc et il n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça... Et si sa mère prenait la peine de lui présenter ce Takeru, c'est que c'était forcément du sérieux, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, car bientôt, ce gars s'incrusterait POUR TOUJOURS au sein de leur domicile ! Ce qui allait rapidement poser problème, car Aomine tenait à rester l'homme de la maisonnée et jamais il n'accepterait de recevoir des ordres d'un inconnu. Il avait réussi en quelque sorte à esquiver l'autorité paternelle jusqu'ici, alors il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la supporter à présent...

C'est pourquoi, il devait s'assurer de quelque chose auparavant... même si cela lui en coûtait. Car il subsistait encore un mince espoir de son côté...

« Ah ok. Donc j'en conclus que c'est terminé avec tes trois autres amants ? Et avec l'Italien aussi ? Mais si tu sais... ce grand mec tatoué et baraqué qui vend de la drogue devant le lycée, avec l'accent de _Don Corleone_... » Mentit-il éhontément.

Et au regard à la fois scandalisé et injecté de sang de sa matrice, Aomine comprit qu'il avait fait mouche. Quant à Takeru, ou plutôt « Take-saaaan », il avait pâli d'un seul coup ! Bien entendu, il allait de soi qu'Aomine avait tout inventé pour causer du tort à sa génitrice. Peut-être par revanche, pour la punir de lui imposer un homme au réveil. Ou peut-être par ennui, tout simplement. Toujours était-il que la fausse réflexion du brun passa très mal aux oreilles de Natsuki, qui s'empressa de se lever des genoux de son homme pour se saisir d'un des CHAUSSONS qu'elle avait aux pieds. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sur fils et commença à le savater avec ! (celles d'entre vous qui ont une mère portugaise doivent savoir de quoi je parle...)

Aomine se protégea comme il put face à cette débauche de violence, mais très vite, il préféra opter pour un repli stratégique dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne dissuada pas pour autant sa mère, qui continua à le poursuivre à travers l'appartement, chausson à la main, sous le regard médusé mais légèrement amusé aussi de Takeru. Et ce ne fut que lorsque sa mule s'écraser sur la porte de la chambre que son fils referma juste à temps, que Natsuki décida de revenir auprès de son chéri, se confondant en excuses à propios du comportement stupide de Daiki. Aomine colla l'oreille à sa porte dans l'espoir de les entendre se prendre le bec, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'est Takeru qui s'excusa d'imposer ainsi sa présence lors du petit-déjeuner familial. Pas question pour lui cependant de lâcher l'affaire comme on dit, puisqu'il proposa aussitôt à Natsuki d'organiser une rencontre plus officielle dès que possible pour corriger le tir ! Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, la mère d'Aomine approuva cette suggestion. Elle se précipita à nouveau jusqu'à la chambre où son fils avait trouvé refuge et exigea que le jeune homme présente ses excuses en bonne et due forme à Takeru, ce qu'Aomine refusa tout naturellement.

Le torchon brûla à une vitesse phénoménale entre eux. Des paroles virulentes furent prononcées par les deux partis et le ton monta exponentiellement, sans qu'aucun des membres de la famille n'accepte de céder. Aomine n'en démordait pas. Il se sentait menacé sous son propre toit et il ne voulait pas fournir le moindre effort de compassion, ni même de compréhension concernant cette idylle naissante. Pourtant, s'il y avait une personne bien placée pour comprendre le besoin de compagnie de sa mère, c'était lui... Il avait assisté toutes ces années, impuissant, aux sacrifices multiples de Natsuki Aomine, qui s'était battue pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien et qu'il reçoive une bonne éducation malgré ses modestes moyens. Combien de fois avait-elle décidé de s'effacer à son profit ? Et à quel confort avait-elle renoncé pour pouvoir lui offrir les dernières baskets _Jordan's_ collector hors de prix ?

Aomine voyait tout cela.

Il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, quand même.

Mais par contre, il l'était lorsqu'il s'agissait de « partager » sa maman adorée...

Alors, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'un sale type de passage profite d'elle et la fasse souffrir...

Et ça allait forcément arriver. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que si une telle chose se produisait, ce serait avant tout de sa faute. Car sa mère risquait de souffrir avant tout du fait que lui et son futur beau-père ne s'entendent pas. Malheureusement, Aomine n'était pas disposé à fournir le moindre effort en ce sens. Pire, agacé par la réaction de sa mère, il se dépêcha d'attraper quelques affaires, qu'il fourra dans son sac de sport et il réveilla le petit Mogwai trop chou, trop mignon...

… Qui n'apprécia pas vraiment de se faire secouer comme un vieux sac à patates et le fit bien savoir en envoyant le manuel de maths d'Aomine valser dans sa tronche...

Apparemment, Aomine n'était pas le seul à ne pas être « du matin », pour parler familièrement... Quoique pour une créature nocturne comme le Mogwai, cet état de faits semblait plutôt logique, à bien y réfléchir !

Toujours était-il qu'Aomine n'avait pas que ça à foutre et il le fit clairement savoir.

« Allez grimpe dans mon sac, j'ai pas que ça que à foutre ! »

… Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

Et face à l'air circonspect de la boule de poils toute _fluffy_ , Aomine ajouta :

« Je te ramène chez toi p'tit mec. Et après j'ai rencard avec une super meuf, alors grouille ! »

Le Mogwai leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il remettait en doute la seconde partie du discours d'Aomine. A croire que PERSONNE sur cette planète ne le croyait capable de pécho une fille ! Mais le brun était bien trop vexé et en colère contre sa mère pour s'en formaliser... Il avait avant tout besoin de perdre l'air et VITE ! Ca URGEAIT carrément là ! Parce que s'il les voyait ou les entendait encore se bécoter comme des collégiens, il allait vraiment péter un câble...

Habillé à la hâte, sac sur l'épaule et Mogwai bien au chaud dedans pour le protéger du rayonnement solaire, Aomine s'élança dans le couloir, traversant la cuisine telle une flèche, sous le regard accusateur de sa mère qui lui cria bien au passage que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à mettre de l'eau dans son vin ! Natsuki voulait de toute évidence faire preuve de fermeté devant son amant pour montrer à quel point elle était une bonne mère dont on ne défie pas l'autorité impunément ! Mais Aomine se moquait complètement de sa tentative de marquer le coup. Parce qu'au petit jeu du plus buté, il était bien déterminé à prouver qu'il pouvait surpasser celle qui l'avait mis au monde ! Et d'ici quelques heures, sans nouvelles de lui, ce serait ELLE qui se mettrait à ramper à ses pieds en pleurant et en le suppliant pour qu'il revienne ! Il la connaissait par cœur, sa mère était bien trop maman-poule pour laisser son petit-poussin passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dehors, sans un repas chaud dans l'estomac et un toit au dessus de la tête !

Hélas, Aomine n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il se plantait...

* * *

Il ne lui fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure pour atteindre la boutique chinoise située en bas de sa rue. Et durant ce court laps de temps pourtant bien suffisant à ses yeux, sa mère n'essaya pas de le contacter. Bon. D'habitude, quand ils se disputaient tous les deux (ou plutôt quand Aomine faisait un grooooos caprice...), sa mère était souvent celle qui faisait le premier pas et en moyenne, cela arrivait dans l'heure qui suivait leur moment de la discorde. Mais là, rien. Enfin, il était encore un peu tôt, mais le brun pensait qu'elle se serait manifestée avant même qu'il ne franchisse le hall de l'immeuble...

Le Mogwai était bien sage dans son sac. Il groulait parfois légèrement sous les ballottements que lui faisait subir la marche rapide d'Aomine, mais à part ça, il était plutôt discret.

Sauf que cette agréable petite balade prit une toute autre tournure lorsqu'Aomine arriva devant la vitrine de la boutique...

Et pour cause, puisque non seulement l'apothicaire semblait FERME, mais en plus, les lieux semblaient DESERTS. Et nulle part il n'était indiqué quand le propriétaire comptait rouvrir. Aomine comprit qu'il était question de vacances improvisées mais... en y regardant de plus près, sa mauvaise impression se confirma et à travers la vitre, il ne put que constater avec effroi que le magasin était VIDE ! Comment avait-il pu se vider en l'espace d'UNE seule nuit ? Le mystère restait entier pour Aomine ! Et vu le TAS de poussière et l'état de saleté qui semblait régner dans la boutique, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus été occupée depuis des SIECLES ! Quelque chose échappait véritablement à Aomine, mais il n'avait pas le temps de résoudre ce casse-tête... chinois. Il décida donc d'aller prendre ses renseignements à la source et il croisa les doigts pour que Chikaya soit dans les parages...

…

Ah ben justement, la blonde cendrée était à son poste, juste à l'angle de la rue, ça tombait bien !

Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas seule... Face à elle était installé un client, qui se faisait lire les lignes de la main. Et Aomine ne put manquer la couleur de tignasse _flashy_ du gars en question, qui lui rappela immanquablement quelqu'un... Il s'approcha donc à pas de loup, se glissant sournoisement derrière sa proie et...

« Bouh ! »

« AAAAAAAaaaaaahhh ! » Cria fort peu virilement le type, bondissant de son tabouret.

« Jt'ai fait peur hein, Midorima ? »

Le vert arborait une sublime bosse à l'arrière de son crâne, causée la veille par Aomine. Mais ce dernier n'en avait aucun souvenir et puis... heureusement, la masse capillaire de Midorima suffisait à la cacher...

« P-pas du tout ! J'ai crié uniquement parce que Chikaya-san m'avait annoncé une nouvelle surprenante... ! » Se défendit Midorima en piquant un fard.

« Ah ouais ? Quel genre ? Que tu vas faire fortune dans l'industrie du porno ? Ca tombe bien, elle m'a justement prédit une carrière fulgurante d'acteur X, on pourrait s'associer et monter notre propre affaire ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Insista lourdement Aomine, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ancien équipier.

« Pourquoi pas ? Et vu que tu es BICURIEUX, je n'aurai pas besoin d'engager d'autre acteur, puisque tu pourras te charger de tous les sexes. » Le piqua le vert en retour.

C'était de bonne guerre, après tout et Aomine décida qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain glissant. Il s'adressa donc à Chikaya.

« Hmm... dites la boutique chinoise, elle s'est téléportée ailleurs ? »

« De toute évidence. »

« Ah heu ok... mais vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Peut-être. Enfin, je veux dire, ça dépend combien tu es prêt à payer. »

« Ahahaha... ça tombe mal, j'suis fauché en ce moment et puis... j'ai rencard avec une belle plante dans deux heures alors... »

Surtout qu'il devait penser à garder un peu de _cash_ au cas où il ne trouverait pas où crécher ce soir. Kise était en _shooting_ photos à l'autre bout du pays et comme le blond était son seul plan de secours alors... mieux valait garder un peu de sous de côté pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Aomine jeta donc un regard suppliant en direction de Midorima.

« Désolé, j'ai déjà donné tout ce que j'avais. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, pour avoir à éviter de servir de tirelire à Aomine...

Et pour le prouver, Midorima exhiba un genre de... pierre minérale suspendue à une chaîne, faisant office de porte clé bas de gamme. Sûrement encore un truc de charlatan sensé éloigner les mauvaises ondes. Midorima était très friand de ces machins pour grands-mères superstitieuses.

Nan mais quel gogo ce mec... ! Toujours au taquet pour se faire plumer !

« Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas là... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que cela à retourner dans ce bazar ? »

« Pour leur faire un procès, pardi ! J'ai failli perdre ma... heu... virilité... » Se rattrapa in extremis le brun. « A cause d'une de leurs potions ! J'avais juste demandé qu'elle soit vivante à nouveau, pas qu'elle se mette à parler et à... oh... OH... OOOOoooohhh ! »

Ayé, il tilta ENFIN sur sa PROPRE erreur ! Le vieillard de la boutique n'avait fait qu'exécuter son souhait, finalement. C'était don de SA faute s'il s'était mal exprimé... Aomine aurait du être plus précis sur ce qu'il désirait et visiblement utiliser le terme « vivant » avait prêté à confusion... Parce qu'effectivement, le contenu de la fiole qu'il avait englouti avait littéralement donné VIE à Junior... Enfin bref, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon...

« Aomine... » Le rappela à l'ordre Midorima, décidément bien rabat-joie comme à son habitude.

« Ouais non... en vrai, j'ai un truc à leur rapporter... »

« A leur rapporter ? » S'étonna le _shooter._ « Aurais-tu commis un larcin ? »

« Un lard-saint ? Kézako ? Ca se mange ? Nan mais, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est juste qu'un vilain petit squatteur a profité de ma venue pour se faire la malle ! »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, Aomine écarta bien les pans de sa veste et il indiqua à son petit compagnon de sortir de sa cachette. L'adorable boule de poils bien dodue obéit et se glissa bien sous l'ombre procurée par Aomine.

« Ca alors... qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? Un genre de... marsupial ? » S'extasia Midorima, sans trop le montrer quand même.

En effet, le vert ne l'avait pas vu hier...

« J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Le gars de la boutique a dit que c'était un Mogwai... mais ça m'avance pas des masses. »

« Ohhh... il est trop mignon ! Comment il s'appelle ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? » S'extasia la bohémienne.

« Un petit mâle d'après ce que j'ai compris... quant à son nom... heu... un truc imprononçable qui sonne comme une spécialité culinaire chinoise bizarre ! »

« J'étais sensé le ramener avec Kagami aujourd'hui mais... bon... ça ne va pas être possible, on dirait bien. Et je ne peux pas l'emmener en rendez-vous avec moi, j'voudrai pas qu'il gerbe dans mon sac pendant qu'on fait un tour de grand huit... »

« Et bien, si tu devais le ramener à son propriétaire avec Kagami, je te conseille de le lui confier. A moins que tu ne préfères que je le surveille pour toi... » Sourit diaboliquement Midorima, ses lunettes brillant d'un éclat suspect qui hurlait « _scientifique fou à la curiosité malsaine_ ».

C'est qu'il se ferait un plaisir de se livrer à toutes sortes d'expériences sur le petit animal sans défense (enfin pas tant que ça, les bijoux de famille d'Aomine s'en souvenaient encore) qui se trouvait à cheval sur la boule de cristal de Chikaya...

« N-non, ça ira... Je vais le déposer chez Kagami, comme tu l'as proposé. » Déclina Aomine, en planquant la bestiole vite fait bien fait sous sa veste pour le protéger de ce tortionnaire du bistouri !

Quand à la seconde proposition de Midorima... Kagami hein ? Pour être honnête, Aomine n'était pas pressé de le revoir, vu comment s'était terminée leur soirée. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout et qu'il doute que ce soit également le cas pour Kagami, Aomine se sentait honteux. Surtout vis-à-vis de son rêve érotique de ce matin. Et perdre le contrôle en apercevant le tigre était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Or, les récents événements lui avaient prouvé que cela risquait d'arriver plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, s'il continuait à fréquenter Kagami d'un peu trop près...

Mais d'un autre côté, le Mogwai connaissait déjà Kagami et ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, constituant même un argument décisif pour Aomine, qui ne se voyait vraiment pas confier son petit protégé au premier venu...

Alors le brun prit la décision de mettre de côté ses considérations personnelles et il pensa avant tout au bien-être de l'animal qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras. Il était certain que Kagami ne refuserait pas de lui rendre ce service, qui n'était l'histoire que de quelques heures et puis Aomine savait que le tigre prendrait un malin plaisir à gâter le Mogwai, l'abreuvant de caresses et en le gavant de bons petits plats maison... Ah ! Quel veinard ce petit enfoiré ! Son compagnon à fourrure allait pouvoir pleinement profiter des attentions de Kagami, sans crainte de représailles... tandis que lui...

Il se savait condamné à fantasmer à mort sur Kagami sans jamais pouvoir concrétiser ses désirs, jusqu'au restant de ses jours...

N'en sachant pas plus sur la date de réouverture de la boutique, Aomine se savait coincé avec le Mogwai. Ce qui lui posait un problème de taille. Non pas qu'il déteste les animaux, au contraire, mais sa mère ne l'accepterait jamais sous son toit. Il avait toujours refusé qu'Aomine possède son propre chien, malgré ses fréquentes demandes à ce sujet, parce qu'elle craignait que son fils ne laisse dépérir le pauvre animal. En effet, Natsuki jouait son rejeton pas assez responsable pour qu'un être vivant puisse dépendre de lui. Mais Aomine comptait bien lui donner tort cette fois, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il abandonne son nouveau copain !

C'était avec cette optique bien en tête qu'il débarqua chez Kagami, après avoir faussé compagnie à Midorima et à l'extorqueuse d'argent notoire.

Le vert avait bien essayé de le retenir, arguant qu'ils devaient parler, mais Aomine n'avait pas de temps à perdre alors il s'était défilé, promettant de remettre à plus tard l'analyse des faits de la veille.

* * *

Kagami lui avait ouvert immédiatement, l'invitant à pénétrer son appartement. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de leur folle soirée, se rappelant uniquement s'être réveillé dans son lit ce matin... Aomine se posa donc légitimement quelques questions (tout comme toi, ami lecteur, je suppose...), comme par exemple, comment était-il rentré chez lui ? Et avait-il fait un détour par la case hôpital pour trouver un remède à sa crise de priapisme ? Hmmm... ouais, il fallait définitivement qu'il discute de tout ce joyeux bordel avec Midorima.

Un de ces jours.

Promis, juré.

(Nan, en vrai, je préfère vous laisser imaginer ce que vous voulez, ahaha, parce que j'ai trop la flem' de trouver une quelconque explication plausible, même en ce qui concerne l'évasion de Takao !)

Cependant, il prit quand même la peine d'asseoir son divin cul sur le sofa du tigre et ce dernier lui servit un soda. Puis, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme cela leur arrivait fréquemment ces derniers temps. Et Aomine n'avait même pas encore abordé le sujet « Mogwai »...

« Mais nooooooon ? »

« Si, si, j'te jure ! Ah p'tain, tu aurais vu sa tronche, quand son cristal de pacotille s'est cassé, c'était trop bon, sérieux ! »

« Pauvre Midorima, ça ne devait pas être son jour de chance... »

« Bah c'est d'sa faute aussi ! Il claque son fric dans ces conneries ! Personne ne l'y oblige ! Enfin, en l'occurrence, c'était bien un cristal qu'il avait acheté à cette Chikaya... mais un cristal... de sel... ! Ahahaha ! Trop marrant n'empêche, Midorima était tellement salééééé de s'être fait avoir ahaha ! »

Salé... c'est le cas de le dire... trop de sel en lui à ce moment-là !

« J'imagine... 200.000 yens le gros sel de cuisine, ça fait un peu cher... moi aussi j'en aurai gros sur la patate, si je m'étais fait avoir comme ça... J'espère quand même qu'elle a accepté de le rembourser après ça... »

« Pffff... tu rigoles ! Carrément pas ! Elle a dit que le sel était bon pour éloigner les mauvais esprits et que donc, techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas arnaqué, puisqu'elle lui a vendu EXACTEMENT ce qu'il lui avait demandé ! C'est pas la forme qui change quoique ce soit à l'efficacité du produit, à ce qu'il paraît... et le pire, c'est que Midorima ne peut même pas se retourner contre elle, puisque techniquement, cette gitane ne lui avait jamais promis du vrai cristal... »

« Woaaah elle est drôlement maligne, on dirait qu'elle a pensé à tout pour éviter les représailles... » Admit Kagami, un peu choqué par de telles pratiques tout de même.

« Mais GRAVE ! En tous cas, elle a le sens des affaires... j'aimerai bien être aussi débrouillard et financièrement indépendant qu'elle... et en parlant d'indépendance, j'aurai un petit service de rien du tout à te demander... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me garder le Mogwai quelques heures ? J'ai une course à faire... et il sera mieux ici avec toi, à l'abri du soleil. En plus, vous êtes déjà copains, alors... »

« Si tu veux. Mais je croyais que tu devais le rendre à son proprio ? » Dit Kagami, en faisant sautiller le Mogwai sur ses genoux.

« Ouais, mais c'est un peu compliqué là... Je crois que je vais devoir me le coltiner quelques temps encore, enfin, je t'expliquerai.. »

« Quand tu veux. En tous cas, c'est DINGUE c'qu'il aime les pommes notre petit pote ! » Fit le tigre en lui en passant un énorme fruit rouge et rond, que l'animal se dépêcha d'engloutir.

« Tu m'étonnes... c'est à se demander si cette drôle de bestiole ne serait pas un _Shinigami_ , en fin de compte... » Sourit Aomine en pinçant une des joues du Mogwai. « Hé, où tu l'as planqué ton _Death Note_ ? Tu l'as oublié à la boutique ou tu l'as paumé ? »

Kagami lui retourna son sourire et ils restèrent tous les deux quelques instants à contempler l'adorable petit goinfre qui dévorait toutes les pommes de l'appartement. Quel appétit ! Pas étonnant que le Mogwai s'entende bien avec Kagami, tous les deux avaient un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Mais rassuré sur le sort de son compagnon, Aomine se leva finalement, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. L'heure de la rencontre avec sa nouvelle dulcinée approchait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à revaloir ça Takao ! C'était vraiment cool ce que faisait le faucon, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis, ni même proches.

Et, bien entendu, cela n'éveilla aucun soupçon de la part d'Aomine, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque je vous rappelle que nous sommes tout de même en présence du seul mec qui n'a pas cramé la ressemblance FLAGRANTE entre Kagami et son paternel, qui sont des photocopies conformes, avec juste quelques rides en plus et quelques sourcils bifides en moins...

« J'dois y aller, j'vais être à la bourre, sinon... »

« Bah comme d'hab' quoi. »

« Ouais, mais là... faut vraiment que j'sois à l'heure. »

« Ok. On se capte plus tard, de toute façon. »

« Ca marche, merci encore ! »

« Pas d'quoi. Moi et _Moggi_ on va bien s'amuser, _right lil' bro_? »

Ah... Aomine se sentait comme toutes ces petites minettes qui couinent devant un mec doué avec les enfants. Sauf que lui, c'était parce que Kagami aimait les animaux que ça lui faisait mouiller sa petite culotte...

« Allez, j'y vais... » Décréta Aomine avant de se liquéfier sur place face à cet adorable spectacle.

Et il fila, direction la FÊTE FORRAINE !

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, ou presque, Aomine n'était pas en retard. A vrai dire, il était même venu un peu en avance, juste au cas où.

Ouais, non, bon, c'est vrai, en réalité, il était venu plus tôt pour pouvoir mater tranquillement...

Et pour cause : cette petite fouine volante (nouvelle définition de « faucon ») de Takao ne lui avait pas du tout dit à quoi ressemblait sa _sista_. En revanche, il avait bien précisé à Aomine que l'inverse n'était pas valable, étant donné qu'il avait montré une de ses photos à la jeune fille. « _Juste pour la rassurer, parce qu'elle avait peur que j'essaie de lui refiler un cageot AHAHAHA_! » S'était-il empressé d'expliquer. En tous cas, si cela avait suffit à rassurer sa petite sœur, c'était très loin d'être le cas pour Aomine. Pas qu'il craigne que sa nouvelle conquête ne soit pas à son goût, après tout, Takao était plutôt mignon dans son genre, alors si sa sœur avait hérité des gênes familiaux, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne plaise pas à Aomine eeeeetttt le brun se rendit compte à quel point cette affirmation était... _GAY_... Mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, vu qu'il venait d'admettre que Takao était mignon...

Enfin bref !

Toujours était-il que Takao avait juré au brun que sa sœur le reconnaîtrait et par conséquent, Aomine s'était posté à l'entrée du parc, bien en évidence et confortablement adossé à une grille pour passer en revue les spécimens de sexe féminin qui s'offraient à ses yeux perçants,eux-mêmes planqués derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil. Oui, parce que bon, ce serait un peu ballot de se faire arrêter pour harcèlement avant même d'avoir rencontré la sœur de Takao ! Or, habilement caché derrière ses verres teintés, Aomine pouvait donc RELUQUER les femelles en toute impunité, comme le gros pervers (bien connu de tous...) qu'il était.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Des grandes, des petites, des minces, des rondes, des blondes, des brunes et même des rousses ! Plus les minutes défilaient et plus Aomine se sentait anxieux, se demandant comment était la sœur de Takao... Il l'imaginait brune, les yeux clairs et le sourire mutin. Avec une énooooooooooooooorme paire de loches de préférence, même s'il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas, étant donnée la carrure du frère.

Mais l'espoir fait vivre, dit-on et il était de relativement bonne humeur (si l'on exceptait l'incident de ce matin...), en dans sa situation, Aomine serait même prêt à se contenter d'un bonnet B, pour la peine ! L'as était d'ailleurs content d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre sa boîte de préservatifs juste avant de quitter le domicile familial. Il la tapota d'ailleurs, tapie bien au chaud dans sa poche et intimement convaincu qu'il pourrait s'en servir ce soir, si tout se déroulait sans accro. Mais tandis qu'il divaguait, il ne remarqua pas la gamine qui l'approcha... Lui arrivant au niveau de l'abdomen, elle était pour ainsi dire inexistante à ses yeux et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se saisit de sa manche pour attirer son attention, qu'il daigna enfin la lui donner, non sans regret.

« Hey demi-portion, si t'as perdu tes parents, adresse-toi plutôt à un flic, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi ! J'attends ma copine, alors dégage d'ici, tu me bouches la vue ! »

Mais le morpion ne se décolla point de son dos. Bien au contraire. Elle insista.

Et prononça le mot magique :

« Aomine-senpai ? »

Hein ? Mais comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Cela intrigua immédiatement Aomine, qui se mit à la dévisager.

Brune.

Petite.

Les trains fins.

L'air malicieux.

Des yeux gris profonds.

Deux jolies tresses de petite fille sage encadrant son visage poupon. (avec raie au milieu des cheveux et frange épaisse.)

Et...

 _Oh bordel non..._

… Douze ou treize ans à tout péter ! Mais pas plus !

 **ET SURTOUT... PAS DE SEINS !**

Je répète, _Tour de contrôle à Major Chibre_ : **PAS DE SEINS DANS LA PLACE !  
**

Il s'était fait rouler en beauté ! Et lorsqu'il réalisa à qui il avait à faire, sa mâchoire manqua de s'écraser sur le sol.

« Je suis Kana, la petite sœur de Kazunari. » Se présenta t-elle simplement.

AH LE CONNARD. AH LE SALOP. AH L'ENFOIRE ! (et tout autre synonyme s'en rapprochant.) Comment Takao avait-il pu omettre de lui communiquer un détail aussi IMPORTANT ? Sa sœur était un GNOME ! Et un gnome n'ayant même pas encore débuté sa phase de puberté, par dessus le marché ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Quelle humiliation ! Il y avait clairement tromperie sur la marchandise, la donzelle ne valait clairement pas les deux chèvres et les trois chameaux que le brun avait déboursé pour l'acquérir ! Et le pire, c'est qu'Aomine ne pouvait RIEN faire, ni même tenter avec _ça_ ! C'était encore un coup à finir au poste pour détournement de mineur, ces conneries ! Double détournement, même, étant donné que lui non plus n'avait pas encore atteint le sacro-saint âge de s'adonner à des activités sexuelles avec autrui !

« Attends-moi ici deux secondes, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer... ce ne sera pas long, je reviens ! » Promit-il en s'éloignant.

Puis, une fois qu'il jugea qu'il n'était plus à portée d'oreille de la fillette, il composa la numéro de téléphone de son cherrrrrrr ami Takao. Et il se fit un PLAISIR de lui dire sa façon de penser !

« J'VAIS TE CREVER SALE RACLURE, T'ENTENDS ?! »

« _Maaaaah du calme,_ _Mine-chan_ ! »

« ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, PUTAIN ! »

« _Quel est le problème, exactement ?_ »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? »

« _Heu, tu veux dire, là, maintenant, précisément ou de manière générale_ ? »

« J'VAIS TE CREVER ! »

« _Tu l'as déjà dit..._ »

« OUI, JE L'AI DEJA DIT PARCE QUE C'EST VRAI ! ALORS DU COUP, JE LE REDIS ! »

« _On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement._.. »

« Un arrangement ? Quel arrangement ? Ta sœur est plate ! PLATE, TU COMPRENDS ? Elle a même pas des tomates cerises à la place des nichons, non, elle, elle a carrément RIEN ! Tu m'as arnaqué, petite ordure ! »

« _Ohhhhh mais j'en savais rien moi aussi, que tu voulais des seins ! Si c'était le cas, fallait le préciser dans le contrat, mais là, ça ne faisait clairement pas partie de ta commande ! Si j'avais été au courant, je t'aurai directement présenté la sœur de Shin-chan ! Il paraît qu'elle met déjà des brassières ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est hyper prometteur à seulement onze ans, non ?_ _Elle aura sûrement une poitrine de folie quand elle sera adulte !_ »

« NON MAIS TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE EN TAULE, EN FAIT ? C'EST CA QUE TU CHERCHES !? »

« _A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt à la recherche d'un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, puisque c'est bientôt mais... je crois que je viens justement de trouver ce que j'allais t'offrir : LE CODE PENAL ! ^o^ Comme ça, tu sauras avec exactitude de combien d'années tu risques d'écoper si tu essaies de pervertir ma petite sœur adorée ! Et tu auras tout le temps de potasser les textes de loi en prison_ ! »

« Aomine-senpai, on y va ? J'ai envie d'aller m'amuser ! » Exigea alors la gamine en lui attrapant à nouveau la manche.

« J'suis au téléphone avec ton reuf, tu permets sale morveuse ? J'suis en train de lui expliquer de quelle façon je compte m'y prendre pour lui refaire sa jolie petite gueule de comique... »

« Mais moi je veux faire un tour de grande roue ! Et de train-fantôme ! Et de grand-huit ! Et tu dois me gagner une peluche et me payer une barbe à papa aussi, alors dépêche-toi, parce que je n'aime pas attendre ! »

« Putain, tu vois pas que j'suis occupé là ? Alors, va jouer ailleurs avec tes crottes de nez ! » La chassa sans ménagement Aomine.

La gamine se mit alors à bouder et elle rebroussa chemin, se dirigeant dangereusement vers... un policier... ?

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ... ? Pourquoi elle va voir ce flic et qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée lui raconter ? » S'inquiéta Aomine, toujours en ligne avec Takao.

« _Oh... connaissant Kana, elle est sûrement partie se plaindre... Je dois te prévenir elle est très forte pour ça, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, c'est un véritable don chez elle ! Elle s'arrange toujours pour que j'écope des punitions à sa place, ahahaha et ça maaarche !_ »

« Merde... tu crois que... ? »

« _Sans le moindre doute ! Elle doit déjà être en train de dire à ce flic que tu as essayé d'abuser d'elle, alors à ta place, je me dépêcherai de faire ce qu'elle t'a demandé, si tu ne veux finir menotté au fond d'une cellule... Enfin bref, bon courage et merci d'avoir accepté spontanément de t'occuper d'elle comme ça, c'est super sympa ! Je m'en souviendrai ! A pluuuuus' !_ »

Et c'est dans un moment pareil qu'Aomine se serait fait un plaisir de plagier Moundir et son célèbre « TIENS TA FEMME », si Takao avait été dans les parages, sous forme de « TIENS TA SOEUR ! » Hélas pour lui, il n'en eut pas le loisir, comme il fut forcé d'intervenir immédiatement pour limiter les dégâts...

« Ahahaha... » Se mit à rire nerveusement Aomine, piégé comme un lapin. « Veuillez excuser ma petite sœur, elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle dit... Allez viens par-là, toi ! » Fit-il en la récupérant auprès de l'officier de police.

Il la récupéra et la poussa gentiment vers le stand de confiseries en serrant les fesses pour que ça passe... Et aussitôt, la demoiselle sécha ses larmes de crocodile...

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu veux ma mort !? »

« Kazunari a dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrai, si j'acceptais de sortir avec toi ! »

Mouais... elle ne devait même pas savoir ce que sortir avec un garçon impliquait... mais passons !

« Et puis quoi encore !? »

« …Oh mais si tu n'en as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours retourner voir cet agent... et lui expliquer comment tu as insisté pour que je te montre ma culotte, tout à l'heure... »

Roohhh l'autre, hey ! N'importe quoi ! Comme s'il ferait un truc pareil ! Il était désespéré, mais pas à ce point, quand même !

« Hey j'ai jamais fait ça... raaaaahhh bon, ok, ok, c'est d'accord ! Tu fais chier, putain ! » Lâcha t-il, exaspéré par ce comportement puéril, mais surtout intimement convaincu que le flic allait préférer croire le discours de cette petite peste, plutôt que le sien...

« ... »

« Heu... j'voulais dire... Tes désirs sont des ordres, soeurette ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite soeur ? Alors ça tombe bien ! T'as envie de commencer par quelle attraction ^_^ ? » Sourit-il faussement, terrorisé intérieurement par cette mante religieuse en devenir...

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps pour réclamer un paquet de sucreries HORS DE PRIX, sinon c'est pas drôle m'voyez...

« Naturellement... il va de soi qu'en galant homme que tu es, tu vas payer pour tout ! » Sourit-elle à son tour.

Et Aomine regretta qu'hier le Mogwai ne lui ait pas cassé une patte, plutôt. Parce que là, il en avait mal au portefeuille, rien que de penser aux divers désirs et autres caprices pécuniaires de la Princesse Chieuse...

… Qu'il allait TOUS devoir satisfaire...

Sans exception.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin la harpie en herbe décida de le relâcher (c'est-à-dire après épuisement total de ses ressources financières...), Aomine se sentait vide de toute volonté. Aussi vide que son compte en banque, quoi, histoire que vous arriviez bien à visualiser le truc.

Et donc Aomine comprit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Pas chez lui, non, pas question, sa mère ne lui avait même pas envoyé le moindre message de remord et il avait bien trop de fierté pour revenir en rampant. Mais étant donné qu'il n'avait nulle part où dormir ce soir vu qu'il était à présent fauché comme les blés, il s'était dit que... peut-être, il arriverait à convaincre Kagami de l'héberger. Juste l'histoire d'une nuit ou deux, pas plus. Le temps que sa mère s'inquiète et se mette à appeler tous les hôpitaux de la régions suite à sa fugue... Avec un peu de chance, le rouge le prendre en pitié et accepterait de lui prêter son sofa. De toute manière, Aomine doutait que Kagami soit capable de laisser le Mogwai dormir sous les ponts et Aomine était prêt à utiliser cet atout en sa faveur !

Il prit donc le chemin de l'appartement de Kagami et il sonna à la porte.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

Pas de réponse.

Il insista.

Toujours rien.

Bizarre...

Kagami n'avait-il pas entendu ?

Bon... cette fois, Aomine laissa son doigt appuyé sur le bouton, histoire que la sonnerie retentisse en continu.

Peut-être le tigre était-il sous la douche ? Oh oui, tiens, imaginons ensemble Kagami sous la douche... L'eau chaude ruisselant sur ses muscles puissants, épousant chaque contour, traçant chaque ligne et la fumée floutant savamment chaque relief aussi...

Ayé, la panthère bavait.

Mais cet instant de béatitude fut de courte durée, puisque bientôt, ce fut la douche froide.

Enfin, pas tout de suite comme Kagami venait justement de lui ouvrir...

Et le rouge était au sommet de sa sensualité. Uniquement vêtu de son _boxer_ noir ultra moulant qui lui tombait négligemment sur les hanches, le torse nu et humide, couvert de sueur ou d'eau (Aomine n'arrivait pas à le déterminer à cette distance). Par dessus le marché, Kagami était essoufflé, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rougies suite à un afflux sanguin suspect. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, légèrement ébouriffés et Aomine n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de cet être si désirable...

Pas qu'il en ait spécialement envie non plus, hein...

Aussi, au départ, Aomine pensa que le tigre était dans cet état parce qu'il venait justement de prendre sa douche, exactement comme dans ses fantasmes inavouables. Sauf que bien vite, Aomine pencha plutôt pour l'hypothèse selon laquelle Kagami était en train de faire du sport avant son arrivée. Cela expliquerait mieux ses halètements que l'idée de la douche !

Et Aomine se serait volontiers contenté de cette dernière hypothèse pour justifier le fait que Kagami ait mis autant de temps à venir lui ouvrir.

Pourtant, un détail traître lui sauta pour ainsi dire au visage.

En effet, vu le peu de vêtements que le tigre portait et la finesse de tissu de ceux-ci, Aomine ne rata RIEN de l'érection turgescente qui pulsait sous le _boxer_ de Kagami. De toute façon, aucune personne normalement constituée ne pouvait humainement rater ça ! C'était juste... _**ENORME**_ !

Et la gêne s'empara de Kagami lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'Aomine fixait avec insistance. Le rouge tenta même de cacher son émoi comme il put, mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination légendaire d'Aomine...

« T'en as mis du temps à répondre... C'est parce que t'étais en train de te branler, c'est ça ? »

Ca ne pouvait être que ça, inutile de nier !

Il faut dire que la tenue de Kagami et son état d'excitation avancé ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature sexuelle de ses activités précédentes et avant même que le tigre n'ait eu le temps de protester (pour la forme, uniquement...), Aomine le poussa pour entrer, bien décidé cette fois à mettre la main sur les magazines cochons de Kagami... Ceux dont il avait toujours soupçonné l'existence sans jamais parvenir à la prouver !

« Oi ! Aomine ! On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens ! » Le houspilla le tigre, en tenant de le retenir.

Mais en vain.

Car c'était bien mal connaître Aomine que de penser pouvoir le bloquer ainsi ! Surtout lorsqu'il touchait ENFIN au but... avec un peu de chance et s'il se débrouillait bien, Aomine était persuadé qu'il y avait moyen de terminer trèèèès agréablement journée qui avait si mal commencé ! Il suffisait de coincer Kagami dans un coin, de le mettre devant le fait accompli en l'allumant un peu et le tour serait joué... Aomine n'aurait même pas à l'exciter trop longtemps ou à se compromettre. Il comptait juste laisser la Nature reprendre ses droits... Kagami allait bien avoir besoin d'un coup de main ou d'un exutoire, pas vrai ?

Ne laissant pas le loisir au tigre de l'attraper, Aomine fonça jusqu'au salon, enlevant sa veste et la balançant sur le sofa, prêt à en découdre.

Ou plutôt, à se faire découdre la raie des fesses !

Son rêve torride de ce matin était prémonitoire, plus de doute possible !

« Aomine ! » Cria à nouveau Kagami en le rejoignant.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu planques ta collection salace ? Cette fois, je veux le savoir et je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'aurais pas répondu franchement ! »

Mais c'est alors que la veste d'Aomine lui fut renvoyée en pleine face et le brun se tourna vers le canapé pour comprendre par quelle diablerie elle avait rebondi sur les coussins.

Et là, son visage se figea d'horreur. Le pieu de déception s'enfonça douloureusement dans son cœur tendre.

 _Kojiro._

Kojiro Hyuga était là, allongé sur le sofa, à moitié nu et dans un état physique proche de celui de Kagami. Mais contrairement au rouge, Aomine ne contempla pas Kojiro en détail pour s'en assurer, alors il ne put que supputer sur l'excitation de l'autre tigre...

L'ambiance devint soudainement pesante, tandis que les rêves d'Aomine se brisèrent et il resta planté là, immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour battre en retraite, par exemple. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à la manière de ceux d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Son cœur saignait et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, l'as des Miracles se sentait complètement impuissant.

Et horriblement déçu...

Il venait de recevoir une estocade fatale...

La sensation lui était familière...

Sans doute parce que c'était exactement la même qu'en ce jour funeste où il avait décidé de renoncer au _basketball_...

* * *

 **VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE ME DETESTER.  
**

 **... Mais en reviews, de préférence :)**

 **Alors à vot' bon coeur, Messieurs (il paraît qu'il y en a qui me lisent...), Dames !**

 **Merci de votre soutien et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **(Et je sens que je vais renommer le Mogwai de cette fic "Ryuk" en hommage à _Death Note_ , mon manga du moment... Au début, j'étais sensée l'appeler "Yurio" en référence à _Yuri On Ice_ , mais... enfin, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez une préférence !)**


	19. Satsuki et les Garçons

**Hey girlz !**

 **... QUOI ? Deux chapitres en UNE semaine ? Bah voui... Ca fleure bon les vacances tout ça, moi je dis...**

 **... Vacances qui prennent fin dimanche pour moi, alors j'essaie d'en profiter UN MAXIMUM pour être productive !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews (et les moins gentilles aussi) qui m'ont motivée à vous pondre rapidement la suite.**

 **Et il y a du LOURD dans ce chapitre ! Il se passe plein de trucs, sisi ! Au hasard : une soirée pyjama improvisée, un grand frère protecteur, une découverte, l'avancement de l'opération "AoBakaKiss", un peu de TakaKuro (parce que DECIDEMENT, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher d'en glisser toujours un peu dans mes écrits...) un match décisif et une autre découverte (beaucoup moins agréable, celle-ci)...**

 **Enjoy ! J'espère vraiment que la suite des évènements vous plaira, car n'oubliez pas que nous entrons dans le vif de l'arc "échange", qui devrait durer un ou deux chapitres. (si tout va bien, mais rien n'est moins sûr avec moi...)**

 **P.S. : J'ai lu le résumé du film "Extra Game" et... il y a un fait qui se produit à l'intérieur (à propos de Kagami), que j'avais anticipé et que je comptais justement aborder dans cette fic ! Ahaha ! J'ai eu du flair ;) Vous verrez de quoi il s'agit quand le film sera sorti, je préfère ne pas vous spoiler !**

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive ?

Juste quand il commençait à penser que, peut-être, les choses s'arrangeaient avec Kagami...

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! La situation entre eux n'avait jamais été catastrophique non plus ! Mais Aomine avait tendance à enchaîner les déceptions avec le tigre et même si c'était sans doute de sa propre faute, cette fois-ci n'y faisait pas exception. Et ça faisait vraiment beaucoup, en peu de temps. Sûrement plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Kagami s'était ouvert à lui dernièrement et le brun en avait zappé trop facilement le véritable petit-ami du rouge.

Or, Kojiro était toujours dans la course.

Plus que jamais, même.

Comme le prouvaient ses joues légèrement rougies et le feu qui incendiait ses pupilles dilatées. Du côté de Kagami, c'était différent. Aomine n'osait pas le regarder, mais il pouvait deviner les émotions qui brillaient dans les yeux de son félin. Un mélange de culpabilité et de colère. De l'agacement, aussi, d'avoir été interrompu. Oui, Aomine n'avait pas besoin de voir Kagami pour tout savoir de lui.

C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme idéal pour Kagami !

Le seul et l'unique !

Et c'était la dessus qu'il devait se concentrer.

Cette fois, il allait se battre. C'était décidé !

… Ou plutôt, il allait faire ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : S'IMPOSER !

Ohhhh oui ! Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, ou plutôt « tirer » comme ça, dans le cas présent ! Foi d'Aomine ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à lui de s'effacer ? Après tout, il avait vu et connu Kagami en premier ! Et il était certain d'aimer le tigre bien plus que Kojiro ! En plus, manque de bol pour eux, Aomine avait pleinement conscience de son potentiel de nuisance. Le brun savait en jouer, en user et en abuser mieux que personne. Quand il s'agissait d'être une vraie saloperie dont il est impossible de se débarrasser, il répondait présent ! C'était une seconde nature chez lui d'être chiant et de se conduire de manière égoïste.

Il était donc grand temps de le faire comprendre à Kagami et surtout à Kojiro, son rival...

Aomine était resté passif trop longtemps !

Il avait subi comme une victime, mais c'était terminé ces conneries !

 _« L'Homme propose, Dieu dispose. »_ C'était le _leitmotiv_ de Midorima et Aomine décida de s'en inspirer pour commettre son forfait, remaniant légèrement ce dicton de la manière suivante : _« JE propose et JE dispose ! »_ Il était seul maître de son destin, alors plus question de s'effacer ! C'est ainsi qu'il ravala les larmes salées qui commençaient à lui brûler les rétines, puis il déglutit ses sentiments afin de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille !

C'est qu'il en avait marre de se faire constamment souffler Kagami sous le nez !

Il était donc grand temps d'intervenir et de prendre les choses en main...

« Ah... maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu ne portes pas de pantalon. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis ici chez moi, je n'ai donc pas à porter de pantalon si je n'en ai pas envie ! » Lui rappela férocement le tigre.

Oui, c'est bon, Aomine avait bien compris que Kagami était le maître des lieux et qu'en tant que tel, il ne souhaitait pas avoir à se justifier. Sauf que manque de pot, cette fois, Aomine n'était pas disposé à le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il allait plutôt le faire chier bien comme il fallait !

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas entrer, en plus ! Alors à mon avis, celui qui se branle trop, c'est toi ! Et ça t'a rendu complètement sourd ! »

Mais le parasite de service n'avait que faire des rugissements du chaton roux. Aomine se cura même l'oreille dédaigneusement avec son auriculaire et il souffla la boulette de cérumen qu'il récolta ensuite, sous le regard dégoûté de son audience, comme pour montrer à quel point il se fichait royalement de foutre Kagami en rogne. C'était même plus fort que cela. Non seulement il s'en moquait, mais il prenait même un malin plaisir. Il était bien décidé à montrer qu'il ne craignait pas les représailles de Kagami. Le fauve de Seirin faisait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose au final... et ça n'intimidait plus Aomine, qui avait en tête de le faire savoir !

Ah ça... Kagami allait regretter de l'avoir pris pour un con ! Jusqu'ici, le brun l'avait relativement épargné, enfin, depuis la découverte de son amour à l'égard du tigre, disons. Mais à présent, c'était fini ! Plus question de s'écraser, Aomine allait le faire SOUFFRIR comme les autres ! Et quand Aomine le voulait, il pouvait se montrer parfaitement insupportable... alors il espérait sincèrement que Kagami avait un bon stock d'aspirines contre la migraine, parce que là, il s'apprêtait à lui retourner le cerveau !

« Et alors ? Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ta permission pour entrer ? J'me suis toujours ramené comme ça chez toi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. A croire que la branlette... ou ta vie sexuelle trépidante... te fait carrément perdre la mémoire ! C'est grave là, faut consulter !»

Et pour montrer à quel point il n'avait aucune intention de partir, Aomine éjecta carrément Kojiro du sofa, pour s'y asseoir, jambes croisées. Ce simple geste suffit à faire voir rouge à Kagami, parce qu'il réalisa qu'Aomine comptait s'incruster comme une mauvaise tâche de vin sur de la moquette ! Et il n'en était tout bonnement pas question ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il était à deux doigts (littéralement...) de conclure !

« Aomine, s'il te plaît, va t-en... »

Il avait réussi à siffler cette requête entre sa mâchoire, serrée par la rage. Pourtant, il avait tenté d'y mettre les formes, dans l'espoir que le brun se montre un peu plus coopératif. Qui, sait, peut-être qu'une demande polie suffirait à le déloger de son canapé ? Oui, c'était beau de rêver, mais à ce stade, Kagami encore disposé à faire un effort de courtoisie si cela pouvait l'aider à exterminer plus vite du sale cafard qui avait décidé de squatter son appartement...

Et si on ne se débarrasse pas de la vermine assez rapidement, il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle rameute sa femme et ses gosses, afin de coloniser votre lieu de vie et autant dire que quand une telle catastrophe se produit, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard. Et il ne vous reste alors plus que vos yeux pour pleurer !

Kagami ne voulait pas en arriver là... mais... cette année, les parasites étaient particulièrement tenaces...

Et il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, dans la douleur...

« Nope. Pas envie. » Répondit nonchalamment le brun.

Non mais c'est pas possible ! Aomine le faisait exprès ! N'avait-il pas compris qu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis ?

« Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment là. Reviens plus tard et surtout, la prochaine fois, préviens-moi suffisamment à l'avance de préférence ! »

Kagami ne savait vraiment pas comment il parvenait à conserver un semblant de calme pendant qu'il s'adressait à Aomine. A croire que l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air conférait une patience insoupçonnée et Kagami se retrouvait dans le même cas de figure que le jeune père de famille qui cherche à envoyer balader son gamin de cinq ans, réveillé par un cauchemar et venu squatter le lit conjugal. Tout ceci, dans le but de continuer à jouer à la bête à deux dos avec maman...

Et c'est bien connu, les hommes sont capables de déployer des trésors d'inventivité et de sang-froid dans ces cas-là...

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu ailles finir ta petite affaire en solo dans les chiottes... » Répondit effrontément Aomine en se curant la narine gauche avec élégance.

Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudres ! L'étincelle qui fit déborder le vase ! Le visage de Kagami changea littéralement de couleur, devenant d'un beau rouge non plus de gêne, mais de colère pure, un peu comme si le dieu nordique de la Furie venait de s'en emparer pour le changer en _berserker_. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa un des pieds du brun squatteur et il tira pour le déloger de son canapé.

« Dégage ! Casse-toi d'ici tout de suite, avant que je ne t'arrache la jambe ! »

Hélas pour lui, Aomine n'était pas franchement désireux de quitter le navire de son propre gré et encore moins de se faire foutre dehors, en restant à quai. Il s'accrocha donc au dossier du canapé de toutes ses forces, pendant que Kagami tirait comme un forcené. C'était une véritable bataille des volontés qui s'engagea une fois de plus, sous le regard ahuri du pauvre Kojiro, qui assistait impuissant à cette débauche de violence et d'entêtement. Mais Kagami le rappela bien vite à l'ordre en le sifflant. C'est qu'entre temps, le tigre noir de Toho s'était rhabillé et à présent, il était pleinement prêt à aider son partenaire dans sa chasse aux cancrelats !

« Kojiro ! Choppe son autre pied, j'ai une idée ! »

Le brun à la chevelure longue ne pipa mot et il fit exactement ce qui lui avait été demandé, tirant avec force sur la jambe libre d'Aomine.

« Ahhhh putain ! Mais lâchez-moi bande d'enfoirés ! » Hurla la victime.

Mais les deux tigres étaient plus décidés que jamais à le bouter hors de leur tanière, afin de pouvoir poursuivre tranquillement leur parade amoureuse et peut-être, ENFIN parvenir à s'accoupler ! Et plus ils tiraient, plus Aomine se débattait et s'accrochait au sofa. La panthère semblait avoir bien ancré ses griffes dans le sofa. Ce n'était pas parce que les tigres du Bengale avaient leurs chaleurs, que la panthère noire allait se laisser chasser de la jungle !

« Merde ! J'arrive pas à le décrocher ! » Pesta Kagami en tirant plus fort.

C'était mauvais, ils allaient finir par déchirer Aomine s'ils continuaient ce petit jeu dangereux. Quelle teigne ! Le brun avait les yeux fermés et se soudait de toutes ses forces au canapé, telle une moule solidement agrippée à son rocher pendant une tempête maritime !

Le couple de tigres commençait d'ailleurs à montrer des signes de faiblesse physique. Il faut dire qu'Aomine était particulièrement buté et son désespoir lui donnait la force de résister à leurs assauts. Et comme l'aurait griffonné le poète de mon ancienne fac Paris X, sur la porte des toilettes des filles : « _L'envie de niquer c'est fort, mais l'envie de (faire) chier, c'est encore plus fort !_ »

… Je vous laisse tout loisir de méditer sur ces sages paroles, pendant que Kagami et Kojiro se jetaient des regards inquiets.

Il était peut-être temps d'opter pour un repli statégique...

« Ok, changement de programme ! Aide-moi plutôt à balancer le sofa dehors ! »

OULA ! QUOIIII ? CARREMENT ?

Ben oui, apparemment. Puisqu'Aomine semblait avoir fusionné avec l'innocent canapé, Kagami avait été contraint d'envisager une solution radicale. Il allait donc se débarrasser de la coquille ET du mollusque en même temps. D'une pierre deux coups, allez hop, emballez, c'est pesé ! Il lâcha donc la jambe d'Aomine et il se saisit d'un des coins inférieurs du meuble pour le soulever, invitant Kojiro à faire de même.

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Kagami était bel et bien sur le point de se lancer dans un nouveau numéro de l'émission les « _Déménageurs de l'Extrême_ »...

… Tout ça pour une paire de fesses bronzées. Alors qu'il avait quasiment les mêmes à disposition, sans le savoir. Et qui ne demandaient qu'à être prises, puisqu'elles étaient déjà écartées à force que les deux fauves tigrés tirent sur les cuisses d'Aomine !

Quelle tristesse...

Mais bon, en même temps, si Kagami était un génie, ça se saurait depuis le temps !

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas, malheureusement... Et Kojiro ne manqua pas de lui rappeler, cette fois... Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux cède en premier et fasse preuve d'un semblant de bon sens, car cette situation pourrait bien s'éterniser et faire des blessés pour rien, au final...

« Ecoute Kagami, il se fait tard et tu as un match important demain, alors je ferai mieux de rentrer... »

… Match qui n'était autre que la demi-finale de l _'Interhigh_ contre Toho, justement...

« Mais Kojiro ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Aomine était sur le point de partir ! »

« Absolument pas ! Moi je reste, lui, il peut se casser ! Bye bye Hyuga, si tu restes Kagami va boiter sur le terrain demain et il pourrait perdre à cause de toi, avoue que ce serait CON ^_^ ! » Intervint Aomine, toujours sans faire le moindre effort pour se lever.

Le tigre noir ramassa donc son sac et il s'éloigna vers l'entrée de l'appartement, suivi bien entendu par l'hôte de maison.

« Kojiro... je te promets que je vais trouver comment me débarrasser de lui... t'es pas obligé de t'en aller... »

« Ca va, ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. »

« Mais... »

« Appelle-moi demain soir, ok ? De toute façon, je viendrai t'encourager pendant ton match. Et dis-toi bien qu'Aomine ne sera pas toujours là pour squatter, ni pour te surveiller... c'est physiquement impossible. Alors on pourra toujours reprendre exactement où on s'en était arrêté... » Chuchota le beau brun au creux de l'oreille de son chéri.

Kagami piqua un fard instantanément, surprise d'entendre Kojiro lui faire ce genre de propositions. D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui prenait les devants, mais cette initiative du capitaine de la Toho n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Cela eut même un prodigieux effet tranquillisant sur lui, enfin, sur son esprit, parce qu'une partie de son anatomie fut plus qu'émoustillée par ces paroles chargées de promesses.

« Ah oui... ? Et on s'en était arrêté où ? Tu me montres ? »

« Là, je crois... »

Kojiro lui adressa timide sourire avant de l'embrasser rapidement, sous le regard mécontent d'Aomine, qui ne se faisait toujours pas au rapprochement entre les deux tigres. Puis, le footballeur sortit et Aomine se retourna en vitesse pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, tandis que Kagami revenait vers lui. Etait-il en colère ? Allait-il essayer de l'étriper ? Ou choisirait-il de passer sa frustration sexuelle sur le brun ? Aomine préférerait la dernière solution, mais il n'était pas certain que Kagami y pense, hélas...

« T'es content de toi, j'espère... » Soupira le rouge, arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Ouep. Maintenant, va me faire à bouffer, j'ai faim ! » Ordonna le brun, en se saisissant de la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

« Barre-toi, Aomine ! » Fit le tigre en lui arrachant la télécommande des mains et en pointant la sortie avec.

« J'ai dit non. » S'entêta l'as, tendant même le bras pour récupérer le précieux objet.

Kagami serra le poing et il envoya rageusement la télécommande valser dans l'estomac du brun qui laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur.

« Ow ! Je croyais que les amis étaient sensés s'entraider ! »

« En effet... » Concéda Kagami, qui avait pris la direction de sa chambre pour passer pantalon de _jogging_ et _sweat_ , histoire de couvrir sa quasi-nudité. « Et toi, en bon ami que tu es, tu viens de gâcher ma soirée... »

« Oh c'est bon, hein... n'exagère pas non plus, y a pas mort d'homme ! C'est pas comme si tu allais coucher avec lui non plus ! » Déclara Aomine pour enfoncer le clou, sachant pertinemment que c'était le cas...

« A vrai dire, ça faisait partie de mes projets. » Avoua Kagami, en se plaçant bien devant la télévision, pour empêcher Aomine de la regarder.

« Pffff... et notre petite discussion d'hier ? Tu l'as déjà oubliée ? » Soupira Aomine, occupé à essayer de faire bouger le tigre, qui lui bouchait la vue. « Franchement, tu me déçois... je croyais que t'avais compris le message... »

« Kojiro est différent, je le sens. »

« N'importe quoi... Il est comme tous les autres : une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se tirera et il t'abandonnera comme tous tes ex ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça, putain ? »

« Je suis sérieux. » N'en démordait pas le maître des lieux.

« Ouais, ouais... tu devrais me remercier, plutôt. J'ai encore sauvé ton cul, ça commence à devenir une habitude ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu aurais fait une grosse connerie, que tu aurais ensuite passé la semaine à regretter ! »

Devant le manque de réponse de Kagami, Aomine le fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un air accusateur. Oui, son geste était profondément égoïste, et alors ? Kagami n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et de plus, un fond de vérité subsistait... alors autant jouer dessus !

« Etre ami, c'est pas seulement être là pour ramasser les morceaux à la petite cuillère ! Non, je suis désolé, mais pour moi être pote, c'est aussi et surtout empêcher l'autre de faire des erreurs ! Et là, tu allais en faire une belle ! Il était donc de mon devoir de tout faire pour te ramener dans le droit chemin, puisque tu t'étais égaré ! »

« Mouais... admettons... c'est vrai que je me suis peut-être un peu emballé... » Reconnut le tigre.

Yesss ! Ca marchait ! Aomine retrouva son sourire triomphant ! Kagami était tellement naïf... c'était tout lui ça, de s'excuser pour une connerie qu'il n'avait pas faite ! Un peu comme Sakurai, en plus viril quand même...

« Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en nous interrompant... » Répondit Kagami d'une voix plus douce, presque apaisée.

Woaaahh c'était carrément de mieux en mieux là... ! Inespéré, même ! Aomine savourait sa victoire. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas tout gâcher, alors attention à ce qu'il allait dire... Kagami lui tendait peut-être un piège pour tester ses réactions... Mieux valait donc faire profil bas... même s'il doutait sincèrement que Kagami soit assez malin pour mettre en place un tel plan d'attaque...

« Ouais... désolé, j'y suis sans doute allé un peu fort, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes ton erreur. Tu ne dois pas te brader, Kagami... Si ce type est aussi fou de toi que ce qu'il a l'air de prétendre, il attendra et il comprendra ta prudence, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Tu sais... en réalité, c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus... Lui n'avait rien demandé... » Admit-il en rougissant légèrement.

AH BAH MON COCHON ! CA, C'ETAIT DE L'AVEU ! Aomine essaya de rester calme, mais il serra un peu l'accoudoir sous le poids de la contrariété. Surtout, il ne devait rien en laisser paraître à Kagami... ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup que d'endosser le rôle du mari jaloux...

« Bah il avait pas trop l'air s'en plaindre, en tous cas ! Mais tu sais, si t'es tellement en manque, tu peux aller finir de te branler dans la salle de bain pendant que je regarde la télévision, promis, ça ne me dérange pas ! » Proposa si généreusement la panthère.

Et puis, si par HASARD il apercevait Kagami par la serrure, ça ne serait évidemment pas de sa faute...

« Nan, ça va aller mais... ça veut dire que tu comptes vraiment t'incruster ? Et ton rendez-vous, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Aomine n'avait pas envie de dire la vérité. Il se sentait coincé. S'il répondait qu'il était venu ici en premier lieu pour fuir sa mère et son nouveau mec, Kagami allait lui rire au nez et son petit scandale face à Kojiro prendrait une toute autre saveur amère... Kagami ne se gênerait alors pas pour le foutre dehors... De même, pas question d'aborder le fiasco « Kana » avec Kagami... c'était beaucoup trop humiliant... et puis soudain, il eut la révélation ! L'idée de génie par excellence pour se sortir de cette galère !

« Oh... c'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous. En fait, j'étais parti voir si je pouvais en apprendre plus sur la fermeture temporaire de la boutique du Mogwai. »

« Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Kagami, se sentant concerné.

« Non... rien du tout et donc du coup, je me suis décidé à en parler à ma mère... Bah oui, parce que jusqu'ici j'avait réussi à lui cacher l'existence de notre petit copain boule de poils et il fallait donc bien que je lui avoue sa présence un jour ou l'autre, si cette situation était amenée à perdurer. Or, il faut savoir que ma mère déteste les animaux ! Elle m'a toujours interdit d'en avoir... J'ai donc essayé de lui expliquer la situation, pour essayer de la convaincre de garder temporairement le Mogwai à la maison, mais après d'âpres négociations, elle a finalement refusé et elle m'a carrément foutu dehors avec lui ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir tant que je voudrai lui imposer ce sale sac à puces à la maison ! Alors tu comprends... comme il est absolument hors de question que j'abandonne le Mogwai bah, je l'ai pris sous le bras et je suis parti... »

« _Oh my God ! How terrible_ ! » Kagami semblait vraiment touché cette fois, ému par la situation, même ! « Ca veut dire que... tu vas dormir sous les ponts ce soir ? C'est vraiment trop cruel de la part de ta mère ! »

« Ouais... et comme Satsu et Kise ne sont pas là et ben... je n'ai nulle part où crécher le temps que la tempête passe... Je pense... enfin, j'espère... que ma mère se sera ravisée d'ici demain... donc dans l'idéal, il faudrait que je trouve un endroit sauf où passer juste une nuit avec le Mogwai, sauf que je n'ai même pas de quoi me payer l'hôtel... »

Aomine s'était toujours vanté de mentir comme personne et il pouvait même se révéler, contre toute attente, être un excellent acteur extrêmement doué, lorsqu'il le souhaitait ! Ajoutez à cela le caractère assez maternel du tigre, secouez, et vous obtenez un mélange explosif ! Bien-sûr, en réalité, il avait fuit pour protester contre la vie amoureuse de sa mère, mais ça, le rouge n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. D'ailleurs, sans attendre, Kagami posa une main sur le bras d'Aomine, en signe de compassion et la panthère compris que le poisson mordait à l'hameçon. Surtout, ne pas sourire trop vite... Il avait eu raison de parier sur la grande bonté et la naïveté de Kagami...

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Aomine ! Toi et le Mogwai, vous pouvez rester ici ce soir ! »

« Chez toi ? C'est vrai ? Je ne voudrai surtout pas déranger... » Mentit le brun, en prenant sa voix la plus douce.

… Ce qui n'était pas franchement crédible après la scène qu'Aomine venait de taper contre Kojiro, mais boooon Kagami n'y vit que du feu, tant il était facile à mener par le bout du nez !

« J'insiste ! De toute façon, avec le départ de Kojiro, je n'ai plus rien de prévu pour ce soir, alors vous ne m'embêtez pas ! Et puis, les amis sont là pour s'entraider, pas vrai ? » Fit-il en reprenant les paroles d'Aomine à son compte.

« Mais... et ton père ? Il sera d'accord ? »

« Oh... il est encore chez sa nouvelle nana, alors t'inquiète surtout pas à ce sujet ! »

« Bon bah... d'accord, dans ce cas... »

C'était si gentiment et généreusement proposé, mais Aomine fit tout de même semblant d'être gêné pour accentuer le trait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le dîner ? »

« Je voudrai surtout pas abuser, mais... tu pourrais me préparer du poulet _teriyaki_? » Le supplia t-il du regard.

 _Et puis, ce serait bien si tu me laissais dormir avec toi dans ton lit, aussi... tout nu..._ Pensa la panthère malicieuse.

« Heu... oui enfin... je veux dire... tu sais qu'il faut trois heures normalement le temps que le poulet marine bien dans la sauce ? »

« Oui, mais je viens de me faire mettre à la porte, par ma propre mère et je suis très triste, tu vois... » Renifla un peu le brun, affichant son plus bel air de chien battu.

Alalala quel comédien, il méritait au moins un Oscar, là ! Et évidemment, Kagami n'y vit que du feu !

« D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras... je vais improviser un petit quelque chose dans ce cas... » Céda Kagami, qui n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à refuser quoi que ce soit à ce cher ange maltraité !

« Wahhh ! Merci c'est génial ! Et heu... je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait faire un _Twister_ pour s'amuser... tu en as un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais... je dois en avoir un qui traîne quelques part sur les étagères de ma chambre, comment tu le sais ? »

« Ohh... juste une intuition ! » Sourit Aomine, tel un gosse le jour de Noël.

« Ok ne bouge pas, je vais faire à manger et je le chercherai ensuite. » Promit Kagami, s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine.

Parce que oui, Aomine n'en démordait pas ! Kagami était américain, il avait donc FORCEMENT un jeu _Twister_ qui se baladait dans ses bagages _made in USA_ ! Et le rouge lui donna raison, confirmant ainsi cette rocambolesque théorie. C'est qu'Aomine regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu jouer au _Twister_ avec Hitomi, lors de sa soirée _baby-sitting_... Mais bonne nouvelle, la chance avait décidé de lui sourire et il allait pouvoir s'y adonner avec Kagami, au final !

Et sans doute en profiter pour se rapprocher de lui... parce que ce genre d'activité facilite les contacts physiques, c'est même le but recherché... Il était donc temps de rattraper son retard sur le tigre de foudre, tous les voyants étaient au vert pour une fois ! Personne n'allait les déranger. Ni sa mère, ni Takao, ni Satsuki, ni Tetsu, ni Kojiro, ni le père de Kagami, la voie était totalement LIBRE pour conquérir le tigre et à moins qu'une météorite ne s'écrase pile poil sur l'appartement, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de rouler des mécaniques !

Grâce à son petit subterfuge d'enfant bafoué, Aomine allait pouvoir profiter sans modération des attention d'un Kagami se pliant en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs ! Il regretta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir joué la carte de la « pitié » auparavant, car cela lui aurait fait gagner un temps monstre ! Ah s'il avait su que ce serait si facile... et abuser de la gentillesse naturelle de Kagami ne le gênait absolument pas...

A la guerre, comme à la guerre...

Il avait ENFIN un avantage décisif sur Kojiro et pour la première fois, en plus.

A lui de savoir en tirer parti de meilleure façon...

D'ailleurs, voici que son meilleur atout émergeait JUSTEMENT de la chambre du tigre en bâillant et en dandinant son adorable popotin touffu.

« Mogwai, mon pote, c'est notre heure de gloire ! Je compte sur toi, alors ne me fais pas faux bond ! » Lui intima t-il, en se frottant les mains et en ricanant.

La petite boule de fourrure pencha la tête sur son épaule, pas sûre de comprendre...

Mais pour Aomine, plus de doute. Oui, cette fois, rien ne pourrait le stopper dans son entreprise de séduction !

* * *

Momoi Satsuki était une jeune fille brillante, possédant un quotient intellectuel remarquable. Ses capacités d'analyse étaient connues et reconnues, dans tous les domaines. Mais plus que tout, elle était une amie formidable. N'importe qui vous le dirait. Elle était généreuse, compréhensive et extrêmement attentive.

Pourtant... elle n'avait pas su révéler la véritable nature des sentiments liant Aomine à Kagami.

Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de mépris, teintée de haine.

Puis, elle avait penché pour de la jalousie et de la rivalité.

Et enfin, elle avait admis qu'il était sans doute question d'amitié au vitriol entre les deux fauves. Quelque chose de viril, de violent, avec beaucoup de gêne dedans aussi.

Mais en réalité, elle était totalement à côté de la plaque.

Lorsque Momoi avait mené sa petite analyse pour trouver le compagnon idéal pour Kagami, elle aurait du s'en tenir à son premier résultat, sans chercher à l'adapter ou à l'écarter immédiatement.

Elle avait à tort, pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une tragique erreur, puisqu'Aomine était exclusivement hétérosexuel. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait orienté le tigre sur la personne la plus proche physiquement d'Aomine, négligeant en grande partie l'aspect moral et psychologique de sa proie. Seulement, elle s'était plantée en beauté. Parce qu'Aomine était **TAIGASEXUEL** ! Maintenant qu'elle le savait et que d'autres l'avaient découvert avant elle, la lycéenne se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt.

Parce que la réponse était juste sous son nez depuis le début !

Mais il était encore temps de se rattraper ! Et à ce sujet, la rose esquissa un sourire victorieux, alors qu'elle terminait de croiser ses dernières données. En effet, cet après-midi, elle avait fait le pied de grue devant le terrain de football de Toho, en espérant croiser un certain tigre noir... Mais celui-ci était un homme très occupé et donc, difficile à approcher. En tant que capitaine, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités, ce que la rose comprenait parfaitement bien et elle comprit rapidement que le meilleur moyen de l'aborder était de remonter directement à la source.

Et donc, de coincer sa proie dans les vestiaires, après l'entraînement. C'était l'endroit et le moment optimal pour s'entretenir avec lui ! Elle avait bien essayé à la pause-déjeuner ou après les cours, plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, elle s'était heurté à la furtivité du brun, quand ce n'était pas directement à son _fan-club_ de minettes délurées...

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, en débarquant parmi les footballeurs nus, avec la discrétion et la légèreté d'un Murasakibara pénétrant dans un magasin de bonbons. Les malheureux sportifs, ne disposant pas d'une _manager_ , ni d'une quelconque présence féminine dans l'entourage immédiat de leur équipe, s'étaient mis à paniquer en la voyant entrer comme une fleur ! Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Momoi. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait détaillé des corps masculins sous toutes les coutures, pour mener à bien ses analyses.

Pas qu'elle n'y ait pas pris un certain plaisir, d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question ! Toute cette fausse (ou vraie, cela dépendait des cas...) pudeur la laissait de marbre et elle fonça en ligne droite jusqu'aux douches du club de football, fendant la foule de joueurs choqués par sa présence ! Certains se mirent même à crier comme des Light Turner en puissance, lors de sa rencontre avec Ryuk dans l'immonde nanard de _Netflix_ consacré à _Death Note_ , c'est vous dire le niveau de fragilité que leurs voix de crécelles réussirent à atteindre !

Cependant, la demoiselle ne se laissa pas distraire ou détourner du droit chemin ! Elle fonça jusqu'aux douches, en ligne droite, imperturbable face aux quelques cris efféminés et autres tentatives de fuite improbables qu'elle récolta... Quelle bande de mauviettes ces footeux ! Aomine avait raison, pour une fois, il fallait bien le reconnaître et c'était assez rare pour être souligné.

Heureusement pour elle, la rose trouva rapidement ce qu'elle était venue chercher...

 _Kojiro Hyuga_...

Le beau fauve sombre terminait de se laver et Momoi ne se gêna pas pour pénétrer dans les douches et tant pis si elle en ressortait trempée et si cela violait l'intimité du capitaine de l'équipe ! Elle était prête à tout et ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait ardemment...

Le tigre sursauta en constatant sa présence intrusive, mais immédiatement, Ken s'interposa entre les deux adolescents, en bon chien de garde qu'il était. Ou plutôt gardien de buts. Sans doute une déformation professionnelle de sa part, puisqu'il intercepta Momoi, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire ballon rond, lui bloquant l'accès à son capitaine. Capitaine dont il dissimulait la glorieuse nudité, un peu au regret de Momoi, qui devait tout de même s'avouer un peu curieuse !

« Oh mais regardez qui s'est perdue ici... Le vestiaire des basketteurs est dans le gymnase, ma jolie. » Fit Ken, nu comme un ver, sans cesser de la dévisager avec intérêt.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, mais Hyuga-kun. » L'interrompit immédiatement Momoi, sans lui témoigner le moindre intérêt, elle.

« Désolé, _ma jolie_... » Reprit-il en appuyant exagérément sur le dernier terme pour bien montrer à Momoi que sa place n'était pas ici. « ... mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là, tu vois... »

« C'est une affaire urgente, ça ne peut pas attendre. » S'imposa fermement la rose.

Et comme pour le prouver, elle avait dégainé son carnet de notes, ainsi que son meilleur argument.

« C'est à propos de Kagami-kun... »

Immédiatement, Kojiro mordit à l'appât. C'était presque trop facile, mais Momoi ne s'en plaignait pas. Si c'était assez important pour qu'elle ait pris la peine de se déplacer en bravant la nudité de ses coéquipiers, Kojiro en déduisit qu'il devait être question d'un sujet d'assez grave. Et qui donc, méritait toute son attention...

« Sawada, va me chercher ma serviette. » Exigea le tigre à la peau caramel, semblant disposé à écouter la requête de la jeune fille.

Alalala... dire qu'elle avait hésité à le pourchasser jusqu'aux toilettes pendant la pause déjeuner... elle avait bien fait d'attendre, tout compte fait !

Et voilà comment elle avait réussi à voler un peu du temps précieux de Kojiro Hyuga... Ensuite, il n'avait pas été trop difficile à cuisiner. Momoi n'avait eu qu'à prétexter (ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, en plus...) se livrer à une étude de compatibilité entre les deux tigres et le tour fut joué ! Kojiro n'était pas vraiment bavard, alors elle fut obligée de creuser un peu et de reformuler ses questions parfois.

Mais au final, cela en valait le coup, parce qu'elle était parvenue à récolter toutes les données nécessaires à son étude. (et puis, elle avait quand même réussi à se rincer un peu l'oeil avec Kojiro, qui était plutôt pas mal, torse nu...)

Ensuite, elle s'était précipitée chez elle pour procéder à une analyse complète, s'enfermant plusieurs heures dans sa chambre et sautant même le repas du soir.

Mais encore une fois, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle...

Parce que Momoi venait de faire une découverte étonnante, qu'elle n'attendit pas pour partager immédiatement avec ses complices...

 _ **Statsuki a rejoint le salon « AhoBakaKiss »**_

 _ **Phantom Thief a rejoint le salon « AhoBakaKiss »**_

 _ **CandyMan a rejoint le salon « AhoBakaKiss »**_

 _ **The Emperor a rejoint le salon « AhoBakaKiss »**_

 _ **HawkEye a rejoint le salon « AhoBakaKiss »**_

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Bonsoir les garçons !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oh **_Peach Girl_** , tu as changé de pseudonyme ?

 _ **Statsuki**_ **:** Oui, je me suis dis que celui-ci serait plus approprié à notre opération actuelle ^_^

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Excellente idée, très ingénieux.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Merciiiiiiii !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Ce nouveau pseudo est donc validé à l'unanimité.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Heu... on n'est pas sensés faire un vote avant d'adopter quelque chose à l'unanimité ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ C'est normalement le cas dans une démocratie, mais ici, nous sommes davantage au sein d'un régime impérialiste à tendance totalitaire/dictatorial.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Oh... ok, merci pour la précision ! xD

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Mais de rien, tu es nouveau ici, alors c'est normal de t'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce salon.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ C'est qui **_HawkEye_** ? On peut le manger s'il se tient pas bien ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :** _ C'est Takao, le coéquipier de Midorima à Shutoku. Et CandyMan, je te rappelle que le cannibalisme n'est pas admis sur ce groupe de parole.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Dommage, j'aime bien le cacao, moi...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ C'est T-A-K-A-O ! Pas cacao... :(

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Oui, mais moi je préfère dire Cacao. Ca a meilleur goût...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ou sinon, tu peux l'appeler « Bakao », comme Midorima-kun le fait.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ah non hein ! T_T Je ne suis pas d'accord !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Pourtant, c'est facile à retenir. Plus facile que HawkEye...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Dans ce cas, je propose que ce point soit mis à l'ordre du jour de notre prochaine réunion et discuté en séance.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Approuvé.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Approuvé.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Approuvé. ROFL.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Heeeey je proteste ! Et comment ça se fait que cette fois, on a voté ? J'y comprends plus rien, moi ! é_è

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Bakao-kun, heu, je veux dire... HawkEye, tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi la prochaine fois pour que je t'explique les règles de notre sect... de notre groupe.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Rrrrrouuuh avec plaisir, PhantomThief ! ^_^

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ca roucoule, les faucons ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ J'en sais rien ._. tu crois ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Nous pourrons également discuter ce point ultérieurement.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ah carrément... ? Et pas de vote cette fois ? O_~

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Non. Bon, si on commençait la séance ?

 _ **Statsuki :**_ On n'attend pas Midorin et Ki-chan ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ « Bah alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ? » MDR.

 _ **Phantom Thief : …**_ Tu tiens à te faire bannir toi aussi, CandyMan ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Kise est en déplacement professionnel à Sapporo, d'après mes espi... heu... je voulais dire d'après mes « informateurs »... Quant à Midorima, il a été décidé à l'unanimité qu'il serait tenu à l'écart de nos réunions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais HawkEye peut tout à fait prendre des notes pour lui, s'il le souhaite.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Et quand tu dis "à l'unanimité", cette fois, c'est suite à un vote ou... ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Vote.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ok, j'y comprends définitivement rien... -_-

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Bakao.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ LOL. PTDR. Kikoo va.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question, je déclare la séance ouverte. Avec à l'ordre du jour, les résultats de l'analyse menée par Statsuki.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Hey, attendez, moi j'ai encore des questions sur votre notion particulière du vote !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ … Bakao, tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes, si tu continues...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Arf... si même The Emperor s'y met... T_T

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Accepte ton destin de baka, Bakao.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Mais heu... T_T

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Nous t'écoutons, Statsuki. Tu as toute notre attention.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Merci à tous. Comme je vous en avais précédemment informés par mail ou par SMS, je suis parvenue à approcher notre cible pour un entretien. La tâche n'a pas été facile, je le concède, mais j'étais particulièrement déterminée à accomplir cette mission. Et ma prise de risques a porté ses fruits, puisque j'ai été en mesure de remplir tout le questionnaire, grâce aux réponses fournies par la cible !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Félicitations, c'est du bon travail.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Nous savions que s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait réussir, c'était toi, Statsuki-san.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Hihi je vous remercie les garçons ! ^_^ *fière*

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Et donc, peux-tu nous faire part de tes conclusions ?

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Comme nous le supputions, Kagamin n'est pas l'âme sœur de Hyuga-kun...

 _ **HawkEye :** WOW ! NO SHIT O_o !_

 _ **Phantom Thief :** In Japanese please, Stupidao._

 _ **CandyMan :**_ STFU Bakao et GG Stasuki, même si je m'en fiche un peu, en vrai...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ En tous cas, nous avons eu raison, comme c'était à prévoir.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oui, cela m'aurait tout de même un peu ennuyé personnellement de devoir séparer un couple parfaitement assorti, juste pour Aomine...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ C'est vrai que ça aurait été égoïste.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Eh bah... t'as l'air vachement affecté Phantom Thief ! xD

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je le suis. Enormément.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Statsuki, peux-tu nous communiquer l'identité du partenaire idéal de Kojiro Hyuga ? Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, nous devons jouer les entremetteurs au plus vite.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Tenez-vous bien. Parce que c'est du lourd !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ C'est bon, je me tiens à Nigou.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Et moi à mon livre de JDR !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ J'ai un sucre d'orge qui me colle aux dents, on peut dire qu'il se tient à moi, ça compte, hein ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Tu te tiens à quoi The Emperor ? ^w^

 _ **The Emperor :**_ A l'un de mes domestiques. Qui vous salue, par ailleurs.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Bon alors, il s'agit de Sakurai-kun !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Oh.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Naaaaaaaaaaan Sakurai... ? Tu veux dire, Ryo Sakurai, le _shooting guard_ de votre équipe ? OoO !

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Bingooo ! ^w^

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Intéressant...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ca alors... mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait des vues sur Mine-chan... OwO !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Mine-chan... ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Gnaaa c'est bon, sois pas jaloux, Tet-chan, tu restes mon préféré ! *x* Mais Mine-chan et moi on a failli être beaux-frères, alors je suis obligé de bien l'aimer, tu comprends ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je m'en moque. *sirote son milkshake*

 ** _ _HawkEye :__** Grmf... j'aime pas quand tu boudes... ;w;

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Ah bon, HawkEye ? Tu crois que Sakurai-kun serait amoureux de Dai-chan ? Hmm... si c'est le cas, cela va grandement nous faciliter les choses ! Hyuga-kun et Dai-chan ont des profils assez similaires... même si, au final, Hyuga-kun tient beaucoup de Kagamin aussi, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit de nature à compromettre nos chances...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ On commence quand alors ? Il faut leur arranger un rendez-vous dès que possible ! Ce serait mieux si c'était toi Statsuki qui t'en occupais d'ailleurs, vu que ces deux zigotos sont dans ton lycée ! n_n

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Cela semble plus logique, en effet. Mais je propose tout de même que nous votions pour entériner ce choix de manière officielle. Qui est pour que Stasuki s'occupe des détails techniques et logistiques du rendez-vous galant, avec notre appui, bien entendu ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ah ? On vote pour de vrai, cette fois ? Waaaaahhh j'suis trop excité ! C'est mon premier vote de confiance ! *w*

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Je vote POUR.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Moi aussi ! ^^ C'est tellement excitant ! J'ai toujours adoré faire cela !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je votre POUR. Et **_HawkEye_** également.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Tet-chaaaaan ! T'avais pas le droit de me voler ma voix ! TwT Snif... mon premier vote... snif...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Tu n'avais qu'à te tenir prêt et répondre plus vite.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Bien, alors si nous sommes tous d'accord...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Attendez un instant... ** _CandyMan_** n'a pas encore exprimé son choix.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Oh, c'est vrai ! Mukkun ! Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas étouffé avec ton sucre d'orge, j'espère !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Il s'est peut-être évanoui à cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie, comme au collège. Bizarrement, ça arrivait toujours quand il ne voulait pas s'entraîner... Je me demande s'il y avait un rapport.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Atsu-chaaaan ! Reviens parmi nous ! Je t'enverrai deux paquets de _Maiubo_ par la poste, si tu réponds ! OwO

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Oh désolé... Atsushi est parti démouler un cake et il a oublié de passer son statut en _« away for keyboard »_...

 _ **Stastuki :**_ Démouler un cake... ? Beuaaaah c'est dégoûtant ! UwU !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Je suis choqué. Oo

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ce sera sûrement un gros cake alors. Il risque de rester longtemps aux toilettes... Comme au collège.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Waaaah ça avait l'air sympa d'être au collège avec vous, il devait se passer plein de trucs... je regrette de ne pas y avoir été snif...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ahahaha mais non ! Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de cake... enfin, je veux dire... c'est la vérité, il est vraiment parti en cuisine, là, pour sortir un gâteau de son moule !

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Ah ouf... je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore douteuse... =w=

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je demande des preuves...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Si Murasakibara n'est plus devant son ordinateur à l'heure actuelle, alors qui nous parle ? Veuillez décliner votre identité, intrus.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ouais ! Et plus vite que ça ! Qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas enlevé Atsu-chan pour lui voler ses bonbons ? The Emperor peut envoyer le FBI chez vous, faites gaffe ! è_é

 _ **The Emperor :**_ HawkEye, je te prierai de rester en dehors de toute tentative d'intimidation, ou je te retire le droit de vote.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je vote POUR.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Waaaah Tet-chaaaan TwT !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Et moi qui avais peur de m'ennuyer sans Kise-kun à martyriser... *sirote son 4ème milkshake*

 _ **CandyMan :**_ C'est Himuro Tatsuya, le senior d'Atsushi à Yosen.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je demande des preuves...

 _ **CandyMan est actuellement « en train d'allumer sa webcam... »**_

Et à l'écran apparut quelques secondes le beau, le sublaïme, le sensuel Himuro ! Le brun salua brièvement ses interlocuteurs d'un geste de la main, avant d'éteindre la caméra.

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Et peut-on savoir ce que tu fais chez Murasakibara ? Ces réunions sont sensées être secrètes...

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Il était sans doute venu l'aider à démouler son cake...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ _As a matter of fact, yes, I was..._

 _ **HawkEye :**_ On parle toujours bien de vrai cake, hein, et pas d'un truc scato ? O_~

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ …et c'est un cake à quoi ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Raaaah mais on s'en fout de ça, Tet-chan ! TwT

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Mais si chut, tu vas voir, c'est pour le tester...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ C'est un _carrot cake_ américain, pourquoi ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Ah, je le savais tu mens, imposteur.

 _ **CandyMan :**_?

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Jamais Mukkun ne mangerait de légumes ! Même sous la torture ! Et même recouverts de sucre ! On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, sans succès...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Haaaan mais ouais ! T'es tombé dans le piège Tatsu-chan ! xD

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Tu es démasqué Himuro, alors je te conseille de te rendre sans résister...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Bon d'accord, je l'avoue ! C'est un _cheesecake_ allégé, en réalité ! Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Atsushi ! S'il sait que j'ai utilité du fromage 0 %, il n'en voudra pas ! Et le docteur du club de basket a dit qu'Atsushi devait absolument ralentir sur les sucreries, s'il ne voulait pas finir avec un dentier avant ses 21 ans... Je fais ça pour son bien ! Alors s'il vous plaît, gardez ça secret...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Je propose qu'on vote ! *w*

 _ **The Emperor :**_ C'est d'accord, Himuro. Nous ne trahirons pas ta confiance.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ … Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Mon vote snif ! T_T

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Et sinon... depuis quand vous réunissez-vous de la sorte pour... comploter... ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Quelques jours.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ On ne complote pas ! On essaye juste d'aider Dai-chan à conquérir son âme sœur !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Comment ça ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Aomine est amoureux de quelqu'un et nous nous concertons afin de le soutenir au mieux, dans l'ombre.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Oh vraiment ? Alors Aomine-kun n'est pas au courant, je suppose ?

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Nan, surtout pas ! Il pourrait mal le prendre !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Et donc, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Je regrette, mais c'est une information qui est classée top secret.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Hmm... je comprends votre méfiance, mais cette entreprise semble importante à vos yeux et à ceux d'Atsushi aussi, alors j'aimerai vous proposer mon assistance. En effet, je suis le plus âgé et sans doute le plus expérimenté également en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur. Il est donc certain que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurai me montrer utile et de bons conseils.

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ …

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Comment puis-je vous prouver ma bonne foi ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, mais je suis le _senpai_ d'Atsushi et jamais je ne ferai rien qui puisse lui nuire. C'est pourquoi je voudrai l'aider à renforcer son amitié envers Aomine-kun.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Himuro-kun... c'est délicat... et vraiment, cela ne te concerne pas... C'est une affaire entre membres de la Génération des Miracles...

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison Takao-kun participe à vos _tchats_? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne faisait pas parti de la Génération des Miracles...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Oui, mais moi j'y participe en tant que petit-ami de Tet-chan !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ N'importe quoi.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ En tant que page de Shin-chan, alors ?

 _ **Phantom Thief :** … _Ne pas attention à lui Himuro-kun et n'insiste pas, car nous ne te dirons rien de plus.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Il est regrettable de devoir en arriver là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix... Admettons que je parvienne à découvrir l'identité de la personne dont Aomine-kun est secrètement amoureux... Vous n'auriez alors plus d'autre choix que d'accepter ma présence à vos _meetings_ , correct ? Après tout, il ne faudrait surtout pas risquer que je révèle votre petit manège aux principaux intéressés...

 _ **The Emperor :**_ … Serais-tu en train de nous faire du chantage ?

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Tout de suite les grands mots ! ^^ Je suis simplement en train de dépeindre fidèlement la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Alors voyons voir... Il suffit de procéder par élimination... Pour commencer, la personne qu'Aomine-kun souhaite conquérir ne peut pas faire partie de votre groupe de parole, sinon, elle serait déjà au courant de ses sentiments et vous n'auriez donc pas besoin de vous concerter. De plus, c'est forcément quelqu'un que tous les membres de votre groupe connaissent, sinon, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à en discuter entre vous. Or, si je regarde la liste des contacts qui composent ce salon privé, je remarque, malgré leur absence ce jour, que Kise-kun et Midorima-kun en font partie normalement. Ainsi que Takao-kun. Que des gens « proches » d'Aomine-kun, donc. Naturellement, pour des raisons évidentes, Aomine-kun est exclu du salon. Et la première chose qui saute aux yeux est qu'il manque une seconde personne essentielle à ce groupe excepté Aomine-kun... En regardant bien, on remarque d'ailleurs que son contact n'a pas du tout été ajouté. Du coup, si l'on en suit la logique précédemment appliquée, cette absence est d'autant plus suspecte compte tenu de la nature amicale de ses relations avec Aomine-kun, mais aussi avec Kuroko-kun... J'en conclus donc que si cette personne a été laissée en dehors de ce petit complot, ce n'est pas un hasard ou un oubli, mais belle et bien une volonté consciente de votre part, car vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit au courant de vos agissements. Et pour cause, puisque le _secret crush_ d'Aomine-kun et ce grand absent ne sont en réalité qu'une seule et même personne : Taiga. J'ai bon, pas vrai ? ^_^

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Et bien ? Vous êtes à cours d'arguments ? Votre silence en dit long... Mais rassurez-vous, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne voudrai pas nuire à Atsushi et je sais tenir ma langue... En revanche, j'émets le souhait d'être invité à chacun de vos _tchats_ dorénavant. Non, je l'exige, même. Alors je vous conseille de ne pas oublier de m'ajouter dans votre groupe privé. Oh et... encore autre chose... franchement, je suis déçu de votre comportement... Taiga est mon petit frère adoré, comme vous le savez tous... Comment avez-vous donc pu un seul instant envisager de ne pas m'inviter à prendre part au débat ? Il est de mon devoir de le protéger et je ne vous laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi avec lui. Gardez-le bien à l'esprit... Oh ! Atsushi revient, alors... je vous laisse ! ^_^ A bientôt mes petits poussins !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Re les N00BS. J'ai raté un truc pendant que j'étais AFK ?

 _ **The Emperor**_ : …

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Pas grand chose.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ On t'expliquera. ^^''

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Ok. Au fait, je suis avec Muro-chin, il vous salue.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Nous aussi... bref... nous disions donc... Sakurai-kun... vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Oui, ce serait plus judicieux.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Mais heu... Statsuki... sans vouloir te manquer de respect ou quoi... tu es sûre de tes statistiques ? Je veux dire... passer de Kagami à Sakurai, c'est un peu le grand écart en terme de préférences amoureuses !

 _ **Statsuki :**_ J'ai refait mes calculs trois fois, alors rassure-toi, je suis certaine de ce que j'affirme. Après, l'amour n'est pas une science exacte, il y a toujours des chances que cela échoue, même si les deux sujets sont faits l'un pour l'autre sur le papier... On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui peut se passer entre deux personnes...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ C'est vrai, mais nous devons quand même essayer ! Je suis certain que Shin-chan serait de cet avis !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ La clé réside dans la préparation. Nous ne devons pas nous précipiter, sous peine de commettre une erreur. Je propose donc de lever la séance pour aujourd'hui et de réfléchir chacun de notre côté, sur la façon dont nous pourrions rapprocher Ryo Sakurai et Kojiro Hyuga. Les différentes hypothèses pourront être présentées et discutées lors de la prochaine séance. Nous en profiterons également pour accueillir un nouveau membre, en la personne d'Himuro-san.

 _ **CandyMan :**_ Hihi, il va devoir se trouver un pseudo de _ProGamer_ alors !

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Ok ! Je me charge de taper le compte-rendu de réunion pour Shin-chan et Kise, d'accord ? C'est mieux si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, avec mon œil de faucon, je ne raterai aucun détail de ce qui a été dit !

 _ **The Emperor :**_ Excellente initiative, merci HawkEye. Je déclare donc la séance levée, comme ça je vais pouvoir retourner corriger les _fanfictions_ de Kise... et croyez-moi, il y a du boulot...

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Et moi je dois préparer mon deck pour le tournoi de cartes Yugioh de demain... Désolé mon Tet-chan, je ne pourrai pas assister à ton match de demain contre Mine-chan ! Mais je penserai à toi !

 _ **Phantom Thief :**_ Je m'en moque Takao-kun. Bonne nuit les gens.

 _ **HawkEye :**_ Waaah si cruel T_T !

 _ **CandyMan :**_ On se voit en finale, Kuroko-chin.

 _ **Statsuki :**_ Dans tes rêves, Mukkun ! ^^ Notre équipe va battre Seirin demain !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun se déconnecta donc, mais cette séance mouvementée laissa un goût amer chez pas mal de protagonistes... Himuro était loin d'être digne de confiance et il l'avait prouvé de par son comportement plus que limite. La façon dont il s'était imposé à eux pourrait révéler une personnalité problématique sur le long terme. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, car le brun de Yosen les tenait à la gorge. Il serait capable de faire capoter tous leurs efforts conjoints, ce qui serait franchement dommage ! Akashi savait que son devoir, en tant que chef des _Gremlins_ , était de trouver une solution. Ca et aussi le fait qu'il soit le membre de la Génération des Miracles à avoir l'intellect le plus développé. Et au jeu du plus malin, Himuro avait peut-être remporté une bataille, mais pas la guerre... Un authentique duel psychologique pourrait bien se mettre en place entre ces deux-là dans les prochaines semaines... Mais pour cela, Akashi allait être obligé de sortir de sa réserve en effectuant quelques recherches pour mieux cerner l'énigmatique brun...

Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas aussi ouvertement défié et Akashi était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'emporter sur son adversaire, en lui assénant un coup fatal.

Ensuite, il pourrait enfin asseoir sa divine autorité sur lui.

De manière définitive...

Himuro allait s'en mordre les doigts, pour avoir osé se dresser contre lui...

* * *

Heureusement, la situation n'était pas aussi tendue partout !

Enfin... façon de parler ! Parce que là...

« Main droite sur Rouge ! » Ordonna le tigre.

… Aomine avait le bras droit bien TENDU pour pouvoir toucher sa cible...

« Oi ! Vire ta grosse paluche de mon cul, sale pervers ! »

« Bah quoi ? Ma main droite est bien sur du rouge... » Sourit Aomine, visiblement amusé d'avoir fait atterrir par mégarde ses doigts sur le délicieux fessier si ferme de Kagami...

Parce que, comme Aomine l'avait fort justement supposé, Kagami avait bien un _Twister_ en sa possession. Jeu dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence, soit dit en passant, mais dont le brun était pourtant certain de le trouver parmi ses affaires. Et à raison ! Parce que, à la manière des blacks qui ont tous une basse dans leur grenier d'après la série South Park, pour Aomine, chaque américain faisait l'acquisition d'une boîte de _Twister_ à un moment de sa vie, c'est bien connu. Kagami n'échappait pas à la règle et grâce à un coup de main de l'auteure, la croyance débile d'Aomine s'était avérée exacte !

Voici donc comment ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du salon, à enchaîner les positions les plus improbables juste après leur dîner. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, s'emboîtaient parfois, ressemblant plus à un amas de membres emmêlés qu'à des silhouettes aux postures gracieuses... Et si Aomine était connu pour sa grande souplesse, le tigre était beaucoup plus trapu et musculeux, ce qui le rendait loin d'être aussi élastique qu'un gymnaste ! Et à vrai dire, leur pyramide humaine menaçait même de s'écrouler lamentablement, à tout moment, tant son équilibre était précaire...

« Mogwai ! Tête sur le jaune ! » Fit Kagami en se débarrassant de la main baladeuse d'Aomine.

Le petit animal, qui jouait aussi, obéit du mieux qu'il put. Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement petit et à cause de ses membres courts, il avait bien des difficultés à exécuter les figures imposées...

« Et... en parlant de jaune... 'Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend' ? »

« Heu j'en sais rien... »

« JONATHAN ! AHAHAHA ! » Eclata de rire le blagueur de service.

« … C'était nul à chier, tu t'en rends compte, quand même ? »

« Pfff... n'importe quoi, elle était super ma blague... Allez à ton tour maintenant... Pied fauche sur vert... »

« Hmmpfff bordel ! »

Le tigre allongea sa jambe au maximum, mais comme il était juste au dessus d'Aomine et que tout le poids de son corps ne reposait plus que sur son seul bras droit, il était difficile pour lui de s'arrêter de trembler. Leur fragile château de cartes empilées risquait de céder au moindre faux pas...

« Hey Kagami... »

« Quoi encore ? _Fuck_... ! »

« 'Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qu'on nique ?' »

« AAAAHH ! » Cria Kagami, dont le coude glissa.

Suite à ce mouvement raté, il s'effondra instantanément sur le brun, placé sous lui et les deux fauves tombèrent nez-à-nez, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres seulement l'une de l'autre... Aomine et Kagami pestèrent de douleur, mais bien vite ils réalisèrent dans quelle position embarrassante ils se trouvaient... Ce fut comme un coup de fouet qui leur claqua au visage, mais ils étaient incapables de se redresser, se fixant juste... comme dans l'expectative. Chacun attendait de voir comment l'autre allait réagir et ce qu'il allait faire, alors les deux adolescents ne bougeaient plus, éminemment contemplatifs tout à coup, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Le temps suspendit son vol.

Ils étaient tellement proches...

Kagami était lourd. Kagami était étouffant.

Et cette sensation étrangement réconfortante dura une éternité pour Aomine, mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle en dure au moins deux...

Kagami fut finalement le premier à se ressaisir et il s'écarta d'Aomine d'un seul coup, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Mais ses joues cramoisies trahissaient son émoi réel... Et à vrai dire, Aomine était dans un état proche de celui du tigre...

Sauf que la maîtrise de soi n'était pas son point fort...

« … Véronique... » Souffla t-il, en se passant une main sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Sursauta presque Kagami, paraissant revenir à lui.

« La blague. 'Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qu'on nique ?' 'Véronique'. »

En une seule phrase, il venait de tout gâcher, là, non ? Aomine ne savait pas honnêtement ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ! Il s'agissait sûrement d'un réflexe de survie mal placé... mais toujours était-il que le retour à la réalité fut un peu rude. Aomine planait dans les cieux et il s'écrasa au sol, brisant la magie de l'instant.

Et en parlant d'écrasement...

« Oh merde le Mogwai ! » Paniqua t-il soudainement.

Les yeux de Kagami reflétèrent exactement le même effroi, ne laissant pas le moindre doute quant aux craintes du brun. Ce dernier se dépêcha d'ailleurs de se relever et sous son corps gisait bel et bien la petite boule de fourrure un peu aplatie !

« Oi tu m'entends ? » Le secoua un peu trop fort Aomine.

Qui se récolta une claque pour toute réponse de la part de la bestiole, un peu sonnée, mais toujours réactive.

« Aïeuh ! Wesh tu t'es pris pour une crêpe ou quoi ? Ne refais plus jamais ça, ok ? »

Comme si le Mogwai avait fait exprès que le gros cul (façon de parler, je vous rassurer, tout est relatif hein...) qu'Aomine joue les presses-papiers avec sa face ! Il y avait franchement plus amusant comme jeu... Par chance, l'étrange créature put trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Kagami, dans lesquels elle grimpa sans se faire prier. Puis, elle en profita naturellement pour tirer la langue à Aomine, qui lui lança un regard mauvais en guise de réponse. Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être à la place du petit Mogwai pour se faire chouchouter par Kagami lui aussi ! C'était presque injuste la façon dont c'était toujours le même que le tigre dorlotait au final...

A bien y réfléchir, Kagami était avenant et tactile avec tout le monde, sauf avec lui. L'odeur corporelle d'Aomine ne lui plaisait pas ou quoi ? Le brun était carrément prêt à changer de déo s'il le fallait pour remédier à cela ! Il avait tellement envie que Kagami le touche... et pas uniquement parce qu'ils seraient en train de jouer à un jeu stupide qui l'exige...

« Il est tard... je commence à fatiguer et _Moggi_ aussi... On devrait aller se coucher. » Proposa le roux.

« Ouais, ok. C'était sympa cette petite partie de _Twister_... que j'ai gagné ! »

« N'importe quoi ! T'as pas gagné ! »

« Ah sisi, je t'assure, vérifie les règles si tu ne me crois pas ! Tu t'es écroulé en premier, donc t'as perdu ! »

« Le Mogwai n'était pas tombé, lui ! Donc, il a autant gagné que toi, dans ce cas ! »

« Genre Boule de Poils peut me faire concurrence ! Alors qu'il mesure à peine trente centimètres de haut et encore, avec les bras levés ! » Protesta le brun, mauvais joueur.

Peu ravi d'être traité de nabot, le petit animal se débattit en grognant dans les bras de Kagami, prêt à en découdre avec le grand dadais qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il ressemblait à un ouistiti qu'on aurait privé de banane et pour être franc, Aomine aurait sans doute trouvé son petit manège hilarant, si une vive douleur à l'entrejambe ne s'était pas rappelée à ses souvenirs... Douleur causée par le Mogwai en personne et pas plus tard qu'hier... A croire que la petite peluche avait trop regardé de film de Bruce Lee... Quoique... ce serait possible, non ? Bruce Lee était chinois lui aussi ! MAIS OUIIIIIIIIII ! TOUT SESSSSSSPLIK !

 _Eurêka_ , comme dirait l'autre...

Enfin bref... Kagami se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires de nuit à prêter au brun, qui était venu sans pyjama. Aomine avait bon espoir de pouvoir dormir avec Kagami cette fois. Il avait plusieurs fois terminé ses nuits sur le canapé du rouge, après être venu lui rendre visite, mais cette fois, il en voulait davantage !

« Tiens, essaye ça. » Fit Kagami, en lui passant un pantalon de jogging gris chiné et un T-shirt.

Il faisait moins chaud qu'hier, alors même si Aomine aurait préféré dormir cul nu, ce n'était sans doute pas justifié par la température. S'enfermant dans la salle de bain, le brun effectua une toilette rapide. Son cœur battait vite et fort. Il se sentait excité plus que de raison, pour une raison inconnue d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit chez Kagami, alors pourquoi cet étrange sentiment de bonheur ne le quittait pas ?

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient passé une soirée idyllique ensemble. Tout d'abord, Kagami avait cuisiné pour lui et rien que pour lui, l'un de ses plats favoris. Ensuite, ils avaient discuté en mangeant tranquillement devant un match de _NBA_ , retransmis à la télévision, car Kagami avait la chance d'avoir le câble. Ils s'étaient même pris le bec en pariant sur l'équipe gagnante. Mais que serait une soirée parfaite sans une bonne petite scène de ménage ? En tous cas, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kagami, Aomine n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer cela autrement...

Et pour finir, ils avaient joué au Twister, ce jeu infernal et terriblement drôle. Cela les avait rapprochés physiquement et Aomine s'était senti replonger en enfance. Il avait toujours rêvé de s'amuser à faire une partie de _Twister_ , lors d'une soirée pyjama, par exemple. Oui, parfois, même la panthère avait des désirs simples...

Et maintenant... clou du spectacle, ils allaient dormir ensemble, Aomine en était persuadé. Peut-être pas dans le même lit, mais cela n'empêcherait pas le brun de graver cette soirée dans sa mémoire. Après tout, il était arrivé juste à temps pour interrompre l'accouplement des deux tigres en chaleur et il pouvait clairement se féliciter pour son _timing_ parfait ! Pas de doute, la chance était de son côté ce soir.

Toc toc...

On frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, ce qui le tira de ses pensées en le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. » Répondit Aomine, en terminant de dérouler le T-shirt sur lui.

« Cool, je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud. Ca va t'aider à faire de beaux rêves. J'espère que les fringues te vont, si c'est trop large dis-le moi et j'essaie de te trouver autre chose... »

Ah... Aomine était vraiment traité comme un prince, Kagami se conduisait en hôte remarquable, mais ça, Aomine l'avait déjà noté hier. Alors, il prit quelques secondes pour se contempler dans le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie. Hmm... pas mal. La couleur claire du pantalon mettait bien en valeur son teint foncé. Cependant, Aomine dût resserrer l'élastique de la taille au maximum, sous peine de perdre le vêtement un peu trop ample. Et en haut, le résultat n'était guère plus convainquant... C'était même pire... parce qu'il flottait littéralement dans le T-shirt noir.

Aomine avait beau mesurer deux centimètres de plus que Kagami (détail qu'il ne se privait pas de rappeler à son rival dès qu'il en avait l'occasion...), en revanche le tigre possédait un buste et des épaules bien plus développés. Aomine se sentait donc un peu ridicule dans les vêtements de Kagami. Ils ne flattaient pas sa silhouette pourtant si fine et élancée. Quel gâchis... il devait ressembler à un gosse sans formes comme ça... et il se demanda même un instant si Kagami n'avait pas fait exprès de lui passer des fringues trop larges juste pour l'infantiliser et se moquer gentiment de leur différence de gabarit.

Mais heureusement, un détail particulièrement plaisant lui envahit les narines. Ces vêtements sentaient comme Kagami... une odeur de linge frais, de propreté. C'était léger et vivifiant, presque insignifiant pour certains, mais l'odorat de la panthère était très affûté, alors c'était le genre de choses qu'il remarquait facilement. Fermant les yeux, il remonta le col du T-shirt jusqu'à son nez pour se plonger dedans et prendre une grande bouffée de ce parfum. Est-ce que Kagami portait souvent ces affaires ? L'odeur de la lessive du tigre l'enveloppait dans un cocon de douceur et Aomine appréciait vraiment ce parfum simple et discret, auquel il devait être le seul à prêter attention...

Putain... il devait vraiment ressembler à un _junkie_ là... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre sa dose d'oxygène... sa dose de courage, même...

Il sortit de la salle de bain et il entra dans une des deux chambres d'ami que l'appartement comportait. L'une d'elle possédait un grand lit défait, qu'Aomine devina être celui du père de Kagami. Le tigre lui avait dit qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas ce soir, alors Aomine passa dans l'autre chambre. Elle était totalement vide, à part quelques meubles spartiates. Mais aucune trace de lit et Aomine sentit son cœur s'emballer en comprenant qu'il allait partager la chambre du rouge.

En effet, à côté du lit de Kagami, sur le sol se trouvait un futon fait au carré et Kagami l'invit prendre place, en lui tendant sa tasse de chocolat encore fumante.

« J'espère que ça t'ira... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas participé à ce genre de soirées... Avant, quand j'étais au collège, je dormais régulièrement chez Tatsuya le _week-end_. Il avait un futon dans ce genre-là aussi et on passait toute la nuit à discuter jusqu'au petit matin. C'était vraiment chouette... bon par contre, ce qui l'était un peu moins, c'est qu'une fois, son chat avait pissé sur le matelas ! On n'a jamais réussi à faire partir la tâche et l'odeur a fini par s'imprégner dans le tissu, j'te raconte pas l'infection ! » Rit un peu Kagami.

« Tatsuya... Hmm... »

Kagami ne parlait pas souvent de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur, mais lorsqu'il le faisait... c'était toujours pour évoquer des souvenirs heureux. Et ça rappelait cruellement à Aomine qu'il ne connaissait pas le tigre à cette époque-là, hélas... Parce que le brun était persuadé que tout aurait été différent pour lui, si cela avait été le cas... Il n'aurait sans doute pas plongé dans la dépression, par exemple. Mais mieux valait laisser ces pensées de côté... ça risquait de devenir rapidement douloureux pour rien sinon...

Bon ! Ce n'était déjà pas mal qu'il puisse dormir aussi près de Kagami ! L'ennui, par contre, c'était que comme leurs lits n'étaient pas situés à la même hauteur du sol, Aomine ne pourrait pas rouler dans celui de Kagami PAR INADVERTANCE pendant la nuit ! A moins qu'il ne simule une crise de somnambulisme et s'arrange pour grimper dans le lit occidental du rouge... En parlant de grimper dedans, d'ailleurs, il y en avait un qui ne s'en était pas privé... Le Mogwai s'était fait une petite place, près de l'oreiller du rouge et il le narguait à présent.

Couché par terre sur son matelas de fortune, Aomine se sentait comme un chien qui monte la garde au pied du lit de son maître, sans avoir l'autorisation d'y dormir avec lui ... tandis que le Mogwai, lui, ne se privait pas de ce privilège, malgré son vulgaire statut d'animal de compagnie ! Et alors qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à le lui rappeler de manière bien sentie, la bestiole lui fit fermer son clapet en lui balançant un trognon de pomme sur la face ! Trognon qui glissa dans sa tasse de chocolat, telle une insulte suprême !

« Oi ! Sale bête, regarde c'que t'as fait ! »

« Arrête de le gronder Aomine, il a pas fait exprès... » Fit Kagami en revenant dans la chambre.

« Bien-sûr que si ! Il est aussi précis que Midorima quand il enchaîne les paniers à 3 points ! »

« T'exagères... »

Le tigre enjamba Aomine et lui enleva sa tasse souillée et à moitié entamée des mains, pour la poser sur son chevet. Et là, le brun s'interrompit, cessant de pester contre le Mogwai, parce que OH MON DIEU, Kagami était juuuuuuuuste au dessus de lui, torse poil et en boxer ! Boxer moulant de surcroît ! Son délicieux fessier cambré était particulièrement bien souligné, ses hanches se balançant harmonieusement pendant qu'il essayait de rejoindre son lit... Aomine cligna des yeux, sentant de jolies rougeurs de pucelle lui monter aux joues et il tira sur le drap pour se couvrir le bas du visage...

Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à saigner du nez...

Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à saigner du nez...

Pourvu qu'il...

« Ao, tu saignes du pif ! »

…

TROP TARD.

Il était maudit !

« Mais naaaaan c'est rien, ça va paaaaasser ! »

« Le sang, c'est chiant à faire partir des draps, alors penche la tête en arrière le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi stopper l'hémorragie ! » Conseilla Kagami, en sautant hors de son lit.

Le tigre fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain sans tergiverser et il fouilla les placards en quatrième vitesse, avant de revenir avec un ENORME truc blanc relié à une cordelette. Ca avait la forme d'un missile strié et Aomine identifia l'objet sans mal. Cependant, il doutait sincèrement que ça rentre dans son nez. Ou dans tout autre endroit de son anatomie. Mais Kagami ne lui laissa pas le choix et le fourra bien dans la narine incriminée, en lui appuyant sur le front. Le brun couina et protesta en se débattant, mais le rouge ne lâcha pas sa prise.

Une fois que l'embouchure du fleuve Saignement fut bloquée, Kagami sourit de son ingéniosité.

« Alex avait laissé ça dans la salle de bains suite à l'une de ses visites. Je me demande à quoi ça sert... »

Franchement ?

Sérieusement ?

Le tigre ignorait donc ce qu'était un _Tampax_ ?

…

Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, vu que Kagami n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir dans un environnement féminin, ni en présence d'une mère...

Et honnêtement, Aomine ne se sentait pas de lui expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Ca pourrait le traumatiser, comme tout ce qui touchait aux femmes, en général. Mieux valait donc épargner l'innocence de Tigrou ! Moins il ne savait et mieux il se portait, Aomine l'enviait même un peu, quelque part...

Nul doute en tous cas, qu'il devait avoir l'air biiiiiiiien con avec son tampon dans le pif...

Kagami étouffa quelques rires, ce qui était fort mauvais signe, mais heureusement, le rouge ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé ou désobligeant. L'incident fut donc passé sous silence et chacun s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Sauf qu'en toute franchise, Aomine n'était pas du tout disposé à dormir... il était bien trop excité pour fermer l'oeil. Et quelque chose me dit que ça avait à voir avec la proximité NUE de Kagami...

Pour autant, Aomine resta silencieux et il ne bougea plus, ne tentant rien de suspect. Il se laissa plutôt bercer par les ronflements adorables du Mogwai, qui roupillait déjà comme une bien heureux, tout blotti contre le corps chaud et désirable de Kagami. Quant à Kagami justement, difficile de déterminer s'il dormait déjà ou pas, tant il restait immobile de son côté. A vrai dire, dans l'obscurité, il était difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit et le tigre aurait très bien pu être en train de se faire un petit plaisir sous la couette en toute discrétion, que le basané n'aurait rien remarqué...

Cependant, Kagami n'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait bien discuter le soir avec Himuro, lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble durant leur enfance ? Hmm... Aomine n'osait pas prendre la parole pour vérifier... Car après tout, peut-être que Kagami se sentait tout simplement nerveux à cause la présence du brun, si près de lui ? Cela pourrait expliquer son calme... et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce... Naaaan... si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas mis à moitié à poil, n'est-ce pas ?

Arf.. Aomine se faisait trop de films et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il s'imagina Kagami se lever pendant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, trébucher sur lui et l'embrasser maladroitement... Oui, il y avait vraiment peu de chance que cela arrive, que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se trouvant tout pile au bon emplacement au bon moment... mais... néanmoins bercé par cet espoir un peu fou, Aomine se laissa finalement aller aux bras de Morphée... sans même s'en rendre compte...

…

« Aomine, tu dors ? »

… Merde, déjà l'heure de se lever ? L'as des Miracle attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et s'assurer par la même occasion si sa mère ne lui avait pas envoyé un message... Nope, toujours rien. Et l'horloge n'affichait que dix minutes de plus par rapport à quand il s'était couché...

Désespérant...

« Oui... Heu... nan ! Je veux dire non, je ne dors pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non... c'est juste que les veilles de matchs importants comme ça, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil... J'suis beaucoup trop excité pour dormir ! »

« Oh... Ouais bah tu ferais bien de pioncer un peu quand même, sinon demain je vais te défoncer sur le terrain et ce sera encore moins drôle que d'habitude ! J'tiens pas à jouer contre un zombie, ça risque de me gâcher tout le plaisir et après, tu te trouveras des excuses en disant que t'étais pas à fond et qu'en temps normal, tu m'aurais battu ! »

« Pfff... comme si j'allais dire un truc pareil ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ahomine ! C'est pas mon genre d'être de mauvaise foi ! Quand je perds, j'assume et... »

« Arrête de mentir Bakagami ! J'te connais ! Tu vas venir chialer pour qu'on rejoue le match ! Et puis, comme j'te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'intéresse pas de gagner contre toi trop facilement. C'est nul si t'es pas à 100 % de tes capacités... »

« … Merci, Dai. »

« Hmm... merci de quoi ? » S'étonna le brun, en passant ses bras sous sa tête pour fixer le plafond.

Et sans même relever le gentil surnom donné par Kagami...

« De m'encourager à ta manière... »

« Nan mais tu délires ? J'ai jamais fait ça, moi ! »

« Si... Et plus d'une fois, même... »

« Ta gueule... le manque de sommeil te fait dire des conneries... »

« Bonne nuit ! Et prépare ton petit cul à être botté demain ahaha ! »

« C'est ça, ouais... Bonne nuit gros naze de tigre aux sourcils bizarres... »

« Zzzzz... »

« Oi ! Kagami ! T'es déjà endormi … ? C'est même pas humainement possible... alors fais pas semblant ! Oi ! Tu m'écoutes !? Malpoli, va ! »

Aucune réponse.

Et merde... Kagami devenait de plus en plus doué pour lire entre les lignes. Aomine allait devoir faire plus attention dorénavant s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami... Ce serait ballot de se trahir sur des détails pareils, après tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour éviter que Kagami ne se doute de ses sentiments pour lui...

Après cette micro discussion, Aomine finit par trouver le sommeil assez rapidement. Ou plutôt, ce fut le sommeil qui le trouva et le brun ne résista pas.

Comme quoi, c'était assez simplement finalement de s'endormir quand l'élu de votre petit cœur d'égoïste vous souhaite une bonne nuit...

Et oui, parfois, le bonheur, ça ne tient qu'à ça...

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Aomine eut la bonne surprise de constater que sa môman chérie lui avait envoyé un SMS chargé de remords. Elle reconnaissait s'être emportée et regretter son comportement. Par contre, elle ne précisait pas si elle faisait allusion au problème de son amant ou à son attitude générale... Aomine décréta donc qu'elle s'excusait pour l'ensemble de sa carrière désastreuse en tant que mère, c'était beaucoup plus simple que de chercher la raison de cet aveu. Et puisqu'elle semblait dans d'excellentes dispositions, Aomine lui répondit en lui touchant à mot à propos du Mogwai. Il doutait franchement qu'elle accepte d'accueillir la bestiole sous leur toit, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Sur un malentendu, ça pouvait marcher, comme on dit... Cette impression se confirma, puisque sa mère lui renvoya un message quelques minutes plus tard en expliquant que Take-san était parvenu à la convaincre, non sans mal, d'accepter le petit animal chez elle, le temps qu'Aomine puisse recontacter son propriétaire légitime ou lui trouver une nouvelle famille aimante.

Wow ! C'était plus qu'il n'en demandait ! Finalement, il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas si mal que ça d'être à deux contre un, à la maison. Avec deux représentants du sexe masculin, les paroles d'Aomine auraient certainement plus d'impact à présent ! Mais... il ne devait pas s'emballer ! Certes, Takeru l'avait aidé sur ce coup-là et Aomine était prêt à faire preuve de tolérance envers lui, mais ça devait rester quelque chose d'exceptionnel, parce que le brun n'était pas disposé à partager son territoire, ni sa maman, avec un quelconque individu !

En tous cas, restait qu'il se demandait toujours comment ce type avait bien pu faire pour convaincre sa daronne ! Sûrement l'avait-il noyée dans une orgie de sexe et de dépravation pour obtenir son consentement, usant de tous ses charmes pour lui faire changer d'avis... et rien que d'y penser, ça lui filait la gerbe de bon matin... Déjà qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, là... Quelle idée aussi de faire jouer cette demi-finale avant midi ? Ah si Aomine tombait sur le gars qui avait pris cette décision, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure, foi de feignasse !

En parlant de feignasse, Aomine n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et à se laisser servir comme un pacha ! Bon, ça ne le changeait pas trop de son rythme de vie habituel, chez lui, mais il salua néanmoins d'effort de Kagami qui essayait sans doute de récréer ses conditions de vie naturelles. Et puis, c'était quand même vachement plus plaisant de se faire servir par le tigre en boxer que par sa mère et sa nuisette fuyante, il fallait bien le reconnaître ! Le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales colorés, Aomine se demanda un moment si tous les américains étaient aussi peu pudiques que Kagami, lorsqu'il réalisa que lui même n'était pas vraiment un exemple de ce côté-là... Se balader à moitié nu n'était donc pas l'apanage des amerloques, à son grand regret. Non, parce qu'il aurait trouvé ce trait de personnalité plutôt rigolo, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais OSEF !

Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il profita bien de ce petit-déjeuner copieux en tête-à-tête avec son Tigrou d'amour (et son boxer. Et le Mogwai), puis vint déjà l'heure de quitter l'appartement. Pour éviter d'avoir à le trimballer dans un sac de sport dans le but de le protéger du rayonnement solaire, il fut décidé que le Mog resterait chez Kagami ce matin et qu'Aomine pourrait venir le récupérer plus tard dans la soirée.

Les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent donc de filer vers le grand gymnase de Tokyo qui accueillait la compétition. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard... Par chance, Kagami habitait non loin de là où se déroulait le match. Chacun retrouva donc ses coéquipiers et Aomine eut tout juste le temps de prévenir Momoi pour qu'elle lui ramène sa tenue de basket.

Dans les tribunes se trouvaient déjà des faciès bien connus : Midorima sans son Takao, Kobori de Kaijo, Murasakibara et Himuro de Yosen et même Mibuchi de Rakuzan. Akashi n'avait sans doute pas pu faire le déplacement, mais de toute façon, sa demi-finale à lui ne se jouait que dans quelques jours, alors il avait encore un peu de temps. Parmi eux se trouvaient également assis au premier rang dans les gradins trois membres de l'équipe de foot de Toho : Hyuga, Ken et... le vice-capitaine, Sawada... ou un truc comme ça, Aomine n'avait de toute façon pas fait l'effort de retenir son nom.

Immédiatement, Kagami fonça vers le public et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri, ce qui eut le don de bien mettre les glandes à Aomine, mais bon, après tout hein, c'était lui qui avait passé la nuit avec Kagami hier et pas cette fiotte d'Hyuga ! Donc voilà ! Le tigre regagna le terrain en trottinant gaiement et Sakurai, qui se trouvait à côté d'Aomine piqua un fard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hyuga le saluait, lui aussi. A moins que ce ne soit pas à lui que le footballeur s'adresse en réalité, mais le petit champignon se tortillait d'émoi en y croyant dur comme fer. Pourquoi pas.

Ken siffla Aomine et le brun lui répondit d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Immédiatement après, Wakamatsu lui tomba dessus pour lui reprocher encore il ne savait quoi et franchement, il s'en moquait bien. Wakamatsu avait toujours un truc à lui dire, dès qu'il était question de l'engueuler, alors Aomine en avait pris l'habitude, tout simplement. Il ne s'en offusquait même plus. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il était la bête noire du blond, heureusement... c'était la dernière année de Wakamatsu au lycée, alors il ne restait à Aomine plus beaucoup de temps à supporter son capitaine.

« Hep... c'est qui le mignon qui parle à Aomine ? » Demanda Ken en assénant un coup de coude bien placé à Kojiro.

« Le 'mignon' ? Tu parles du grand blond décoloré ? »

« Ouais ! Tu l'connais ? »

« Je crois que c'est le capitaine de notre équipe de basket. »

« Ohhh... intéressant... tu crois qu'il accepterait de m'apprendre à marquer des paniers après les cours ? » Sourit l'excentrique gardien de but.

« J'en sais rien et honnêtement, je m'en tape. »

« Tu as vu, Sakurai t'a fait coucou ! »

« Difficile de ne pas le voir... »

« Je crois que Sakurai-kun t'aime beaucoup, Capitaine ! » Intervint Sawada, qui connaissait bien le champignon.

Ouais... Ca, Hyuga avait remarqué... En revanche, mieux valait que Kagami l'ignore, lui. Parce que le tigre de Seirin serait prêt à tailler son rival en pièces, s'il réalisait que Sakurai faisait du gringue (même involontairement) à son homme...

Par contre, toujours aucune trace de la mère d'Aomine parmi les spectateurs. Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait... mais Madame avait sans doute préféré s'offrir une grasse mat' dans les bras de son gigolo...

… De son côté, Kagami n'apercevait pas son père non plus. Dommage ! Il avait pourtant tellement insisté au petit-déjeuner pour le présenter à Aomine, une fois leur match terminé ! Mais bon, avec la circulation automobile qu'il y avait à cette heure, pas étonnant que son père soit en retard. Il était sans doute coincé dans les bouchons...

Les joueurs se placèrent sur le terrain, lorsque l'arbitre fit son entrée et Wakamatsu et Kiyoshi, fraîchement sorti de rééducation, furent désignés pour faire l'entre-deux. Chacun de son côté du terrain, Aomine et Kagami se fixaient comme deux bêtes prêtes à se sauter à la gorge. Dans ces instants où le sport reprenait le dessus, plus rien ne comptait, plus rien d'autre n'existait pour eux.

Et je vais en profiter pour faire une petite ellipse dans ce match, oui, déjà, je sais, alors que le match n'a pas encore commencé, je suis vraiment cruelle ou sadique, comme vous préférez...

Car voyez-vous, Takao était en bien fâcheuse posture ! Son match venait de débuter à lui aussi et son compteur de points de vie, n'affichait plus que 2000 points... Et là, je vous entends déjà crier dans derrière votre écran « ACTIVE TA CARTE PIEGE, TETE DE LINOTTE ! », mais hin hin, que nenni, le faucon avait une autre idée en tête (et la linotte, c'est aussi un oiseau...), puisqu'il opta pour une bien étrange carte « magique »...

… Celle-ci représentait un être scindé en deux personnalités : un ange innocent d'un côté et de l'autre un démon sournois.

« J'utilise la carte 'CHANGEMENT DE COEUR' et je fais passer ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus dans mon camp ! »

… et là vous allez me dire « Mais on s'en fout, c'est quoi l'rapport avec le match ? »

Pour vous troller, je pourrai tout simplement vous répondre qu'il n'y a aucun rapport, que cette scène est totalement gratuite, mais vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon... parce que vous commencez à me connaître et à savoir que je fais jamais rien sans raison.

Mais revenons plutôt au match !

Car voici qu'un protagoniste fait son entrée dans les gradins et Aomine retrouve son sourire.

« Regarde, c'est ma mère ! » Lance t-il fièrement à Kagami.

Le tigre tourne la tête en direction de la MILF et lui découvre immédiatement un air de famille avec son rejeton. Mais ce serait trop beau si je m'en arrêtais là, pas vrai ? Car c'est à présent au tour de Kagami de se réjouir en en apercevant sa figure parentale prendre place dans le public...

« Oh ! Mon père a pu arriver avant le coup d'envoi, super ! »

« Ton père ? Mais... c'est... tu parles du copain de ma mère ? T'es sûr que tu te goures pas de mec ? »

Mais tous ses espoirs de quiproquo s'envolent dès que Kagami le désigne et là... C'EST LE DRAME !

Aomine reconnaît instantanément l'homme qui s'assit près de sa mère et lui prend la main, entrecroisant leurs doigts. D'ailleurs, il lui semble même que le type en question lui salue.

 _Oh._

 _Bordel._

 _Dites-moi..._

 _Que je rêve... ?_

Take-san, Takeru... c'était le père de Kagami ? Depuis le début ? Alors quand le tigre disait que son père était absent parce qu'il était très certainement en train de frayer avec sa nouvelle petite-amie, en vérité, Kagami parlait de sa MERE ? De la mère d'Aomine ? De Natsuki ?

Et quand cette dernière avouait sans honte aimer la saucisse et avoir du mal à s'asseoir à force, elle faisait référence à Takeru, le PERE de Kagami ?

Quelque chose se brisa en Aomine lorsque ses neurones flambèrent.

Non, non, explosèrent même !

Il n'avait aucune envie d'appeler le père de Kagami « beau-papa » et encore moins envie que le tigre devienne son DEMI-FRERE ! Parce que, nom d'une Mai-chan, qui a envie de se faire pistonner les fesses par son DEMI-FRERE ? Il faudrait être complètement taré, non ? Et ce, même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté... On n'est pas dans _Game of Thrones_ et ses histoires d'inceste où des jumeaux baisent ensemble et où le neveu grimpe sa tante en toute normalité ! Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'Aomine envisageait sa situation familiale pour le moins complexe...

Et tout à coup, ses problèmes avec Kojiro semblaient bien insignifiants face à cette découverte catastrophique !

Son regard affolé croisa celui de Kagami. En quête d'une confirmation ou de réconfort, qui sait, peut-être que le tigre allait lui avouer que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague... Un canular, un sale coup... Mais non, rien de tout cela. A en juger par l'air perplexe de Kagami, il était aussi paumé que lui.

Dire qu'ils en parlaient la veille encore, sur le ton de la rigolade ! Qu'ils plaisantaient en disant que le tigre aurait bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Le brun n'aurait jamais pu deviner que le futur membre de la famille _Kagami_ aurait également sang _Aominesque_ dans les veines ! Et que ce serait sa mère qui le porterait pendant neuf mois, avant de le mettre au monde !

Pas question de laisser un tel cataclysme se produire !

« Alors depuis tout ce temps en fait, ton gigolo de père se tapait ma mère... »

Oubliés ses tendres sentiments pour le tigre, le match venait de prendre une tournure plus personnelle à présent... Et comme Aomine n'avait pas d'autre façon d'évacuer sa colère qu'en se vengeant sur Kagami, il entra dans la Zone sans même attendre le coup d'envoi !

Ca allait chier !

Gravement !

La guerre était déclarée !

Kagami fronça des sourcils, guère plus enchanté qu'Aomine d'apprendre l'union de leurs parents. Néanmoins, sa réaction fut moins extrême. Sans doute parce que les fils sont plus enclins à défendre l'honneur de leur mère...

« Va te faire foutre Aomine ! J'y suis pour rien moi, alors redescends tout de suite d'un cran ! »

« J'te conseille de me prendre très au sérieux et de donner tout c'que t'as Kagami ! Parce que moi, je ne compte pas t'épagner. Et crois-moi, tu vas te sentir tellement humilié après ce match, que tu n'auras qu'une envie : rentrer fissa aux Etats-Unis avec ton daron pour cacher ta honte ! »

Argh dire que... ce Kagami-là lui avait touché le CUL hier matin et ce n'était même pas le BON Kagami, en plus ! Et là, il pelotait gentiment la cuisse de SA mère, comme si tout était normal ! De la fumée sortait à présent des naseaux du brun, qui ressemblait à une taureau prêt à charger ! Kagami comprit donc qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'affronter Aomine à pleine puissance. Il ne lui ferait aucune cadeau, car il savait que l'autre adolescent n'hésiterait pas à multiplier les provocations et autres coups bas pour se venger des agissements de son père, directement sur lui...

Et pour prouver à quel point il était sérieux, Aomine éjecta littéralement Wakamatsu pour faire l'entre-deux et Kagami proposa donc à Kiyoshi de prendre sa place. Tout allait se jouer entre eux, ils le savaient depuis le départ, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps et se mesurer tout de suite l'un à l'autre. Mais même Kuroko n'avait jamais vu Aomine dans un tel état de rage auparavant... Il conseilla donc au rouge de rester sur ses gardes...

Pendant ce temps, les deux parents continuaient à se tripoter comme deux ados en rut dans les gradins, inconscients du drame qui s'apprêtait à se jouer devant eux...

Les deux gladiateurs prirent place l'un en face de l'autre dans l'arène et un combat de regard s'engagea alors entre eux. Le carnage était sur le point de commencer et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher. Même si l'arbitre décidait de les exclure du match pour faute, les deux fauves étaient disposés à poursuivre leurs échauffourées hors du terrain. Ils régleraient ça dehors, entre hommes, par la force de leurs poings s'il le fallait ! Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, Aomine n'éprouvait qu'amour et respect pour Kagami et bien, c'était TERMINE TOUT CA ! Il ressentait la même déception profonde qu'hier, lorsqu'il avait surpris Kagami en fâcheuse posture avec Kojiro.

Oui, Kagami lui inspirait le même dégoût et bien que c'était sûrement un peu sa frustration sexuelle qui parlait également, Aomine ne reculerait pas cette fois. Rien ne sauverait le tigre de son courroux.

Rien...

Et surtout pas le choc, soudain et d'une violence inouïe, qui eut lieu quand l'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre. Les deux bêtes, pressées d'en découdre, s'élancèrent au même moment et dans le feu de l'action... (ici provoqué par un baiser passionné entre les deux parents, qui semblaient n'avoir que faire de leur progéniture...) une terrible collision naquit de l'impact entre leurs deux crânes d'oeufs. Et on sait à quel point ces deux-là peuvent avoir la tête dure !

Kagami et Aomine retombèrent au sol en même temps, s'effondrant lourdement sur le parquet. La commotion qui en résulta fut si dévastatrice lorsque leurs têtes se heurtèrent, qu'ils en perdirent connaissance sur le coup, sous les regards choqués et apeurés de leurs amis...

Après un coup de boule aussi anthologique, ils risquaient de mettre plusieurs jours à récupérer...

Heureusement, l'équipe médicale intervint à la vitesse de l'éclair, les évacuant sur une civière. L'importance du choc n'était pas à négliger et le match fut momentanément interrompu. On bloqua bien leurs cervicales par mesure de précautions pour éviter des lésions irréversibles. Le personnel du gymnase les emmena ensuite à l'infirmerie où ils furent contraints...

Ironiquement...

… A partager un lit pour deux...

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un signe annonciateur concernant leur avenir proche en temps que « frères » ?

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Alors, ça y est, vous avez compris pour "l'échange" ou vous pédalez encore dans la choucroute ?**

 **Dites-moi si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail avec son passage "tchat" ! J'espère que l'évolution vous plait et comme d'habitude... il me tarde de lire vos commentaires et autres théories rocambolesques !**

 **Concernant le pseudo "Statsuki", certaines ont sans doute remarqué qu'il provient de la dernière fic traduite par _All is Ever Dark,_ que je vous recommande, car je l'ai trouvée trop mignonne ! Et ce pseudo allait comme un gant à Momoi, donc je l'ai emprunté ! ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je serai en mesure de poster la suite, sûrement courant septembre, car je vais essayer de terminer ma semaine de congés en reprenant l'écriture de "Voisins". Je ne vous promets pas d'arriver à sortir quelque chose de postable, mais on verra bien, avec un peu de chance, l'inspiration sera de mon côté !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à toutes, si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là et n'oubliez pas : LES REVIEWS, C'EST LA VIE, ALORS LAISSEZ VOS IMPRESSIONS ! *w***

 **Bisouilles !**


	20. The SoulSwitch Arc PART 1

**Salut !**

 **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas non plus victime d'une hallucination collective !**

 **Il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau chapitre de "MAGICAL DICK" !**

 **Ah mais ! Je vous avais promis d'y travailler et j'essaie toujours de tenir parole !**

 **Au passage, le titre est inspiré de "Gintama", mais toutes les idées de ce chapitre sont bien les miennes, pas d'inquiétude ;)**

 **Bon... ce chapitre ne fait que 14000 mots... on est loin de mes 17000 mots habituels, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Ceci dit, le chapitre ne devrait pas être trop "lourd" à lire, parce qu'il comporte pas mal de dialogue.**

 **Que dire de plus sinon ?**

 **Et bien, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Voyez-le plutôt comme un chapitre de "transition", qui sert à poser les bases du nouvel arc. Il ne s'y passe donc pas grand chose, mais il comporte tout de même pas mal d'enjeux. Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus riche et développé lui, pas d'inquiétude.**

 **Sur ce, je voulais remercier celles qui ont attendu patiemment ce chapitre et qui m'ont motivée à continuer ! Il n'a jamais été question d'abandonner cette fanfiction, mais parfois, l'inspiration n'y est pas et malheureusement, personne ne peut en décider... J'espère juste ne pas avoir trop perdu la main...**

 **La suite ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant que je suis bien lancée.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Il courait à travers les bois comme un possédé. Son sœur battait à nouveau de ses tempes et il pouvait même s'entendre haleter. Malgré la fatigue qui le gagnait, ses petites jambes le portaient vite et loin. Mais où allait-il ainsi ? Probablement au même endroit que chaque jour auparavant. Ces vacances scolaires estivales lui semblaient interminables. Satsuki était partie chez ses grands-parents du côté de Nagoya, alors il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, en réalité, mais pas question de l'avouer. Même la bande d'adolescents qu'il avait pris l'habitude de retrouver à l'entrée de la forêt, sur ce grand terrain vague, semblait s'être disloquée le temps d'un été. Il se sentait seul, horriblement seul. Abandonné. Et cette sensation lui était familière… il avait l'impression d'être un vieux chien dont on se débarrasse, oublié sur une aire d'autoroute, sans le moindre regard en arrière._

 _Sa mère travaillait beaucoup aussi. Beaucoup trop. « Pas de répit pour la justice ! » Scandait-elle fièrement. Mais il n'était pas d'accord. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Car il n'avait jamais eu la chance de partir en vacances à cause de cela. Maman ne cherchait aucune excuse. Maman ne faisait pas non plus de promesse. Il savait donc qu'il resterait coincé ici l'an prochain, comme cette année et l'année passée également. Chaque année, c'était la même rengaine. Lui, ne partait jamais en vacances. Lui, restait invariablement coincé ici, à Tokyo, s'occupant comme il le pouvait. Et ce n'était pas toujours facile, même pour un petit garçon débordant d'énergie et d'imagination tel que lui !_

 _Alors il courait._

 _A travers la ville, à travers les bois ou parfois même sur la plage…_

 _Par chance, il s'était fait une amie inattendue dernièrement…_

 _Alors il fonçait la retrouver, en espérant qu'elle serait disponible._

 _Comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines._

 _C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour lui. Les enfants ont besoin de repères, que voulez-vous._

 _Il était vraiment impatient de la voir ! Avec un peu de bonne volonté, il parviendrait peut-être même à lui apprendre à jouer au basket, qui sait ?_

 _Alors il filait comme le vent, malgré la fatigue musculaire qui se faisait sentir et…_

… _Il tourna à gauche…_

 _Hey ! Mais ce n'était pas par-là que vivait Betty ! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _Que faisait son corps ? Pourquoi ne lui obéissait-il pas ?_

 _Soudain, il se met à grimper à un arbre. Il est un peu pataud. Plus que dans ses souvenirs. Il se sent lourd. Depuis quand manque t-il de souplesse à ce point ? Hmm… cette branche est beaucoup trop haute. Jamais il n'arrivera à l'atteindre et il manque de prise sur ce vieil arbre… Mieux vaut renoncer et descendre avant de se casser quelque chose pour de bon. Maman serait furieuse et elle ne le laisserait plus sortir si un tel drame se produisait… Or, la perspective de passer le reste de ses vacances scolaires enfermé ne l'enchantait guère, merci !_

… _Mais au lieu de cela, il ne se débine pas ! Il n'est plus maître de ses mouvements, ni de la situation ! Soudainement, il plie les genoux et il saute. Vraiment haut. Il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle prouesse avant d'aussi petites guiboles. De toute évidence, il a plus de muscles dans les cuisses et les mollets qu'il ne le pensait. Sans doute à force de pratiquer le basketball !_

 _Quelle détente !_

 _Il parvient sans mal à attraper la grosse branche au-dessus de sa tête et il se hisse jusqu'à elle ensuite. Mince… c'est pas le moment de regarder en bas… D'ordinaire, il n'a pas le vertige, mais là, il a vraiment pris de la hauteur ! Ca fait peur… s'il tombe maintenant, disons que dans le meilleur des cas, il s'en tirera quelque chose de cassé… parce qu'en vérité, il risque bien, bien plus grave !_

 _Mais bizarrement, ça ne semble pas l'effrayer._

 _Mince, il ne se rappelait pas être jamais monté aussi haut !_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ?_

 _Tiens… c'est quoi ce bruit ? Des bourdonnements frénétiques qui se rapprochent… hmmm… ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Et ce n'est pas franchement de nature à le rassurer ! Il regarde droit devant lui, vers le tronc et avance avec prudence. Il a la grâce d'un funambule sur un fil de fer, comblant lentement la distance qui le sépare de l'objet de sa convoitise, qui n'est autre que…_

 _Une ruche… il y a une ruche à moins d'un mètre de lui ! Ahhh manquait plus que ça ! Sauve qui peut ! Il déteste les abeilles ! Non, non, c'est même plus fort que ça ! Il en a une sainte horreur et ça tient davantage de la phobie d'ailleurs ! Chacun son truc, ne le jugez pas ! Alors, je vous vois venir à faire des corrélations entre la peur des piqûres d'Aomine et son dégoût prononcé pour les_ _ **DARDS**_ _masculins et c'est peut-être lié, vous avez raison ! Mais tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves irréfutables, on se garde bien d'affirmer quoi que ce soit, ok ?_

 _Bon … ! Ces précisions étant précisées, (et c'était important de le faire !) reprenons si vous le voulez bien !_

 _Je disais donc, voici notre petit basané en bien fâcheuse posture. Il avance, il avance, comme un équilibriste sur cette branche qui tremble sous son poids ! Sans se tenir. Une fois à bonne distance de la ruche, il fouille le petit sac en bandoulière qu'il porte autour de l'épaule et il en sort une sorte de…. Petite bombe au poivre ? Quoique… ça ressemble plus à un truc pour faire des graffitis… A moins que ce ne soit des lacrymogènes ? En tous cas, le suspense est à son comble ! Que compte t-il faire avec ça ? Repeindre cette fichue ruche en rose ? Non parce qu'il est en train de la viser, là… !_

 _FUIS, PAUVRE FOU !_

 _Gandalf ne sera pas là pour te sauver les miches !_

…

… _C'est alors qu'une idée folle effleure son esprit… Et si… il était monté EXPRES ici DE PLEIN GRE pour dépouiller cette ruche de son miel ? Naaaaaaaan ce serait assez dingue, quand même ! Seul un gros plein de soupe aurait un plan aussi suicidaire… et…_

… _Et voici qu'il s'apprête à pulvériser le contenu de son arme sur la maison des abeilles pour les neutraliser, lorsque soudain, une voix familière l'interpelle :_

 _« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-haut ? Tu joues à chat perché tout seul ? »_

 _Il se penche un peu pour voir qui lui parle et… aaaaaaaaahhh nooooon ! Mauvaise idée ! Il est vraiment à plusieurs mètres du sol en fait et c'est super dangereux ! Bordel, ça fait vraiment flipper ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de perdre l'équilibre ! Surtout pas !_

 _NE REGARDE PAS EN BAS, NE REGARDE PAS EN BAS, NE REGARDE PAS EN BAS… !_

 _Trop tard !_

 _Quelle inconscience !_

 _Et… le garçon qu'il aperçoit au pied de l'arbre, ballon orange dans les bras, n'est autre que…_

 _LUI-MEME !?_

 _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que…. ? Il rêve ou quoi ? Se serait-il encore endormi par mégarde au beau milieu d'une plantation de champignons hallucinogènes ? (comme c'était arrivé il y a trois jours...)_

 _Pas de doute en tous cas…_

 _Cette frimousse espiègle… ce pansement sur l'arête du nez, ce petit air désinvolte et cette peau couleur pain d'épice, caractéristique des Aomine… Mais alors… « qui » était-il ? Ou plutôt… dans quel corps se trouvait son âme en ce moment, puisqu'il se voyait lui-même ?_

 _Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun miroir à sa disposition pour vérifier et…_

* * *

Il se réveilla.

Sa tête le faisait souffrir atrocement, comme s'il avait subi l'assaut de trois Murasakibara sauvages. Sauf que ça n'avait pas de sens. A moins qu'il ne soit déguisé en barre chocolatée géante. Et ça non plus, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Son crâne lui semblait tapissé de coton. Ou de barbe à papa, pour rester dans le thème « confiseries ».

Il se rappelait… difficilement… de son « rêve ».

En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'un souvenir. Un souvenir flou, enfoui au plus profond de lui et qui avait refait surface de manière… inattendue. Et un peu désordonnée, aussi. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Aomine avait beau cogiter, il ne se parvenait pas à se remémorer les circonstances de ce fragment de mémoire. C'était bizarre. Il était là, sans être là. Il s'était contemplé de l'extérieur. Hmm… et à présent, le brun se trouvait allongé dans un lit… Que s'était-il passé ?

Merde… impossible de se rappeler de ça aussi…

Il décida donc de tourner la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait.

Les murs étaient blancs… tout était blanc autour de lui…

A sa droite, près de la porte, il y avait un petit bureau et au-dessus, un petit meuble portant un signe de croix assez distinctif. Une armoire à pharmacie, sans la moindre hésitation. Hmm… et puis… en face, il y avait ce squelette en plastique, grandeur nature. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un vrai… A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être un costume d' _Halloween_ ? Ce serait possible, non ? Ah… quel jour on était déjà ? Pfff… non… il faisait bien trop chaud pour qu'on soit déjà en novembre… en témoignait la climatisation poussée à fond qu'il sentait sur son visage.

Bordel de merde…. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il se redressa difficilement sur le lit, pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la pièce. Collées à la porte, il remarqua plusieurs affiches. Une sur la prévention des caries dentaires, une autre qui détaillait les différents moyens de contraception existants et enfin, la dernière, qui n'était autre qu'une succession de lettres de tailles et de formes variées, comme on en voit parfois chez l'ophtalmologiste.

Donc, Aomine réalisa assez vite qu'il se trouvait dans un genre de cabinet médical. Une infirmerie, plus précisément. Restait à savoir pourquoi et ça… il n'en savait rien.

Mystère et boule de _Gundam_.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop grave. En tous cas, en dehors de sa migraine, il n'avait rien d'autre à déplorer. C'était déjà ça de gagné… Peut-être avait-il tout simplement élaboré une nouvelle technique pour sécher les cours, en atterrissant à l'infirmerie du bahut ? Ou alors, Satsuki l'avait missionné pour aller chercher un tampon auprès de l'infirmière et il s'était assoupi dans un lit en l'attendant ? Ouais, ça lui semblait plus plausible comme explication. Ahhh les filles et leurs règles, j'vous jure, quelle plaie ! De toute façon, une créature qui peut saigner cinq jours d'affilée dans le mois sans en crever, ça n'inspire pas confiance ! Et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons inconscientes qui alimentait la méfiance d'Aomine envers la gent féminine. Heureusement que ces demoiselles avaient leurs gros _boobs_ tous chauds et moelleux pour compenser leurs bizarreries génitales !

Et brusquement, la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit, grinçant sinistrement. Putain… maintenant qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits, Aomine sentait à quel point ça empestait les médicaments ici. Et le désinfectant. Comme à l'hôpital. Donc, ouais, cela confirma bien sa théorie, par rapport à son lieu de chute. Et, ô surprise… ce ne fut pas la bedonnante infirmière de Toho, à la poitrine et au menton dégoulinants qui entra.

Mais un gars.

Enfin un mec.

Plutôt jeune et beau gosse, d'ailleurs, avec la petite barbe de trois jours qui va bien. Il portait une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope enroulé autour du cou. Pas besoin de sortir de Todai pour deviner qu'il était médecin ou un truc du genre… A moins que ce ne soit un _cosplay_?

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Kagami-kun ! » Sourit-il en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Kaga… mi… ? » Répéta Aomine, incrédule.

Avant de comprendre, en sentant un poids autre que le sien sur le matelas du lit…

Sans doute le tigre...

Ouais, ça lui revenait maintenant, tout était clair. Il se rappelait le match, ou plutôt, le non match... En effet, il était tombé K.O. sur le coup, durant l'entre deux. Avec Kagami. Un choc frontal à la tête. Voilà pourquoi il avait ce mal de crâne des enfers !

Quand à Kagami... il devait avoir une belle bosse lui aussi.

Le brun se tourna finalement pour s'en assurer et là...

LE CHOC !

Quelle idée stupide n'avait-il pas eue ?

Car au lieu de trouver Kagami alangui à ses côtés, comme après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air éreintante (ou de basket, à ce stade, il n'était pas exigeant), c'est LUI-MEME qu'il vit ! Ou plutôt, son corps ! Inconscient. Endormi.

C'était exactement comme dans son rêve, à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un songe prémonitoire !

Mais alors, cela voudrait dire qu'il... qu'il était mort ? Que son âme flottait dans la pièce et observait son cadavre à distance, exactement de la même manière que pendant les expériences de mort imminente que rapportent les gens qui ont frôlé le décès ? Pourtant, Aomine était à peu près certain ne va pas avoir vu de tunnel, ni de lumière blanche dans son rêve... Et puis... le médecin lui avait répondu tout à l'heure, non ? Or, une telle chose serait impossible si jamais il était un fantôme.

« Est-ce que je suis... mort ? »

Mieux valait s'en assurer tout de même. Ce docteur _Mamour_ saurait sans doute réfuter ses craintes d'un strict point de vu scientifique !

« Ahaha ! Bien-sûr que non, allons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« J'suis plus à l'intérieur de mon corps, docteur ! Je... moi et Kagami, on a échangé de corps ! Vous devez me croire, j'vous jure que c'est la vérité et... »

« Je vois, je vois. Calmez-vous, il ne faut pas vous agiter dans votre état et puisque vous êtes réveillé, je vais aller prévenir votre père... mais il va devoir vous surveiller, parce qu'apparemment, le choc frontal que vous avez reçu a été plus violent que je ne le pensais... » Soupira le fringuant médecin, en sortant.

De là, le brun commença à paniquer sérieusement, malgré la contre-indication mise en avant par le professionnel de santé. Et il y avait de quoi ! Profitant du fait qu'il soit seul avec le roux (enfin, le brun, à présent...), Aomine l'apostropha de manière relativement... avenante... pour l'obliger à émerger, mais en douceur. Ce à quoi Kagami répondit mollement. Et pas franchement de la façon qu'Aomine espérait secrètement.

« Kojiro... t'en veux encore... mais ça fait déjà la troisième fois... essaye de dormir plutôt... »

Ces quelques paroles maladroites furent la goutte d'eau qui mis le feu aux poudres et Aomine le secoua avec véhémence cette fois.

Mais Kagami, comme Aomine avait déjà pu s'en rendre compte dans un passé pas si lointain, possédait un sommeil lourd. Semblable à celui d'une bûche. Si tant est qu'une bûche puisse dormir... En tous cas, cela ne laissait que peu d'options à l'as des Miracles. Et puisque la manière forte ne semblait pas suffire, il était temps de changer de tactique.

Parce que ouais, le brun ne savait pas combien de temps toute cette petite mascarade allait durer. Alors autant profiter pleinement de la situation, en la tournant à son avantage.

« Ok, tu veux continuer à pioncer et à faire des saloperies en rêve à ton footeux ? Très bien, fais comme bon te chante ! Mais tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je me tire un peu sur l'élastique alors. Et quand je parle d'élastique, c'est du tien qu'il s'agit, évidemment, puisque je suis coincé dans ton corps et toi dans le mien ! »

Enfin, Aomine allait apercevoir la fameuse MAGICAL DICK qui a donné son nom à cette fic des enfers !

Il se redressa sur le lit, prêt à commettre son forfait, lorsque soudainement il sentit qu'on lui saisissait fermement le poignet. Dire qu'il venait de poser une main sur la ceinture de son short, justement ! Mais comme escompté, ses paroles avaient forcé le réveil du tigre. Ou plutôt, de la panthère.

« Aomine ! »

C'était bizarre... d'entendre son nom... prononcé par sa propre voix... Mais dès qu'Aomine se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec le roux... heu le brun ! (va falloir que j'arrête de me référer à leurs couleurs de tifs maintenant qu'elles sont inversées !) Ce dernier poussa un cri d'effroi. Plutôt sonore.

Et pour Aomine, pas question de rameuter toute l'école !

Il s'empressa donc de « tranquilliser » le ti... la panthère, en lui collant une main fort amicale en plein sur la bouche pour étouffer son hurlement paniqué. Comme de bien entendu, cette tentative de domptage échoua lamentablement, forçant Aomine à appuyer tout son poids sur Kagami. Le lycéen de Seirin (enfin, de Too à présent...) bascula en arrière et s'enfonça dans le matelas, qui plia sous son poids, visiblement pas conçu pour supporter deux carcasses de quatre vingt dix kilos de muscles chacune...

« Shhhh ! Putain arrête de t'agiter ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'aimerai bien vous y voir, vous, si vous réalisiez que votre esprit se trouve dans un corps étranger à celui que vous possédez d'habitude. D'ailleurs, à cette pensée, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rougir un bref instant. En effet, il se trouvait bel et bien DANS Kagami. Certes, peut-être pas de la manière dont il l'aurait imaginé, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'ex-basané était EN LUI. Ce qui devait être tout aussi perturbant pour lui que pour Kagami, comme le prouvait la réaction excessive de son comparse, même s'il y avait fort à parier que Kagami ne nourrissait pas la moindre pensée salace, contrairement à Aomine...

Le pire... c'est que les incessants « remuements » de Kagami commençaient sérieusement à exciter le jeune homme qui le surplombait toujours. Aomine avait beau avoir un corps plus nerveux et agile, celui de Kagami était plus puissant et plus trapu. En conséquence de quoi, Aomine parvenait sans mal à maîtriser Kagami, grâce au corps de ce dernier.

… C'est bon, vous suivez toujours... ?

Nan parce que je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant, ça ne va pas être de la tarte !

Même pour moi !

Il faut bien garder à l'esprit que nos deux zigotos sont coincés dans le corps l'un de l'autre. Et encore une fois, non, il n'y a aucune connotation sexuelle là-dedans. Ou si petite... On va dire qu'il s'agit de l'ironie du sort ! Et de la perversité de l'auteure de cette fanfiction !

Toujours était-il que sous l'effet de la poigne de fer d'Aomine, Kagami déposa les armes. Il finit par abdiquer et cessa son petit numéro (inefficace) de contorsion. Mais par mesure de précaution, Aomine garda sa main bien verrouillée sur les lèvres de Kagami, des fois que ce petit saligot essayerait de se remettre à jouer les ténors du dimanche...

« C'est bon, t'as fini de t'exciter ? »

…

Pas de réponse.

Quelle impolitesse !

… Ah mais... ça avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait qu'Aomine continuait à le bâillonner...

« Hmm... c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas me répondre avec ta voix... bah... secoue la tête pour dire oui, alors ! »

Ce que Kagami fit.

Mais l'idée géniale d'Aomine avait ses limites, hélas...

« Heu... c'est sensé être un oui ça ? Ou c'était un non ? Tu peux l'refaire stp, j'ai pas bien vu ? »

… Demande qui se solda évidemment par un refus véhément du tigre, qui recommença à s'agiter.

« Ah mais merde ! Pas la peine de faire un caprice, t'avais qu'à être plus clair dès le départ aussi ! »

Et histoire de mettre un terme définitif au petit numéro de Kagami, Aomine prit la liberté d'asseoir sur postérieur sur le bassin de son prisonnier. Encore une fois, la différence de gabarit, plus que celle de poids, donna l'avantage à Aomine.

« Bon reprenons à zéro, maintenant que je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. »

Position parfaite, que d'être assis à califourchon sur Kagami. Vraiment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? (spoiler : sans doute à cause de son manque de cellules grises.)

« Donc... qu'est-ce que je disais déjà moi ? Ah oui ! Alors comme tu peux le constater, on a échangé de corps. Ne me demande pas comment, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je suis aussi largué que toi. Mais les faits sont là. Et j'te jure que cette fois, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est pas de ma faute ! »

Une langue taquine vint alors chatouiller sa paume, forçant Aomine à libérer Kagami.

« Hey ! »

« … Crétin ! J'arrivais plus à respirer ! »

« Wesh c'est bon, fais pas ta mauviette non plus... respirer par le nez, tu sais pas faire ? »

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Pour que tu ailles foutre ta merde en gueulant comme un sagouin dans le couloir ? Hors de question ! »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Ecoute... personne ne va nous croire si on commence à leur raconter notre petite mésaventure... au contraire, ça ne va nous rapporter qu'un joli paquet d'emmerdes, si tu veux mon avis. Le mieux... serait de faire profil bas, le temps qu'on trouve une solution fiable ou que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre par elles-mêmes. »

« T'es en train de me demander de jouer le jeu, là ? De me demander de me faire passer pour toi, j'suis pas en train d'halluciner ? »

« Non, c'est exactement ça, t'as tout bien compris. »

« Et puis quoi encore !? »

« Kagami... ne m'oblige pas à te re-bâillonner... »

« On doit en parler à un médecin, peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire ! »

« C'est pas une bonne idée... Si on explique ça à quelqu'un, c'est la camisole assurée ! On va passer pour des fous et j'tiens pas à moisir dans un asile ! Ou même pire ! Imagine un instant qu'une personne accepte de nous croire... c'est un coup à finir disséqués pour la science, ces conneries ! »

« T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? T'as trop regardé de films de science-fiction ! »

« Ouais, peut-être, mais en attendant, le transfert de corps, c'est un grand classique ! A la moindre erreur, on est foutus ! Et autant te dire que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester piégé dans ton corps pour l'éternité ! Alors pour une fois, écoute un peu ce que je dis et tu verras que j'ai raison, si tu prends un peu le temps de réfléchir posément à la situation. »

Cette perspective n'enchantait guère Kagami. Il ferma malgré tout les yeux et tenta de rassembler ses pensées de manière cohérente. Ce qu'Aomine disait n'était effectivement pas dénué de sens pour peu qu'on prenne dix secondes afin d'analyser les tenants et les aboutissants de cette sombre histoire...

« Ok, ok, admettons. Du coup, on fait quoi ? »

« J'sais pas trop...honnêtement, je suis aussi largué que toi mais... dans un premier temps, il faudrait trouver la cause de ce transfert. »

« Le truc, c'est que j'me souviens de rien... à part que j'ai la tête en compote... »

« Ouais... moi de même... Il me semble qu'on avait commencé à jouer... et ensuite, le trou noir. »

« Ca a du arriver en plein match, t'as raison. Vu qu'on porte toujours nos tenues de basket... »

« Ok, donc, nous étions en train de jouer... et puis plus rien. La perte de mémoire. »

« Un évanouissement ? » Proposa Kagami.

« Hmm... sans doute... attends... tu plaisantais pas taleur en disant que tu avais la tête en compote ! T'as une sacrée bosse sur le front ! » Réalisa t-il.

« Toi aussi, j'te signale ! »

« C'est ça ! On a du se cogner et BOOM ! Echange de corps ! »

« Quoi ? Comme ça ? Aussi simplement ? »

« Ben ouais ! J'vois que cette explication ! »

« Bah elle pue ton explication ! Et elle est même pas rationnelle ! J'veux dire, c'est pas la première fois que je me cogne et pourtant, mon âme ne s'est jamais transférée dans un poteau de basket ! »

« Mais c'est normal, abruti ! C'est parce qu'un poteau de basket est une CHOSE matérielle ! Pas un être vivant ! »

« En attendant, j'ai déjà bousculé des gens dans la rue aussi et rien de tel n'est jamais arrivé ! »

« J'en sais rien... il faut peut-être réunir plusieurs paramètres pour que l'échange ait lieu... Comme par exemple un choc frontal et un évanouissement mutuel... »

« … et une éclipse solaire. Et une année bissextile. Et un nouvel album des _Rolling Stones_. Bon sang, Aomine, tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens !? »

« C'est ça, vas-y, moque-toi ! En attendant, j'te ferai remarquer qu'on a aucune piste, ni aucune info ! Alors toute supposition est bonne à prendre ! »

« C'est pas en spéculant qu'on va retrouver notre corps d'origine ! »

« Si t'as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute ! Mais comme c'est pas le cas, bah tu la fermes ! »

« Oi ! Ne me parle pas comme ça, Ahomine ! »

« J'te parle comme je veux, Bakagami ! » Vociféra t-il.

Et voici que les deux fauves recommencèrent à s'écharper tels deux chiffonniers. Mais leur petite rixe fut de courte durée puisque le charmant médecin mal rasé entra à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes bien réveillés tous les deux ! Je vais prévenir vos parents ! »

Et aussitôt, il retourna dans le couloir.

Aomine lança à Kagami un regard suppliant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il désirait. A vrai dire, il n'eut même pas besoin de formuler la moindre demande. Kagami comprit que son acolyte souhaitait garder secret leur échange impromptu. Effectivement, quoi de mieux pour paniquer leur parents respectif que de leur avouer cet incident ? Pour une fois, ils tombèrent d'accord, chacun étant d'avis de préserver son géniteur.

Par contre, il leur restait tout de même quelques menus détails à convenir à convenir ensemble.

Comme par exemple...

« Il faut que personne ne se rende compte de rien, du coup... on va devoir faire des efforts pour coller le plus possible à la personnalité de l'autre. »

« Ouais... ça me paraît inévitable, si on ne veut pas se faire griller... » Admit Kagami.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des trucs particuliers que je dois savoir à ton sujet ? »

« Non... rien qui me vienne à l'esprit... Et toi ? »

« T'as juste à envoyer périodiquement chier Satsu et à sècher quelques cours et tu seras un parfait Aomine Daiki de substitution ! »

« Qu-quoi ? Non ! Je ne ferai pas ça ! Et je t'interdis de penser à esquiver les entraînements de Seirin ! »

« Sérieux ? Tu veux m'faire croire que tu vas à TOUS tes entraînements ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Bah pour m'améliorer, patate ! »

« Ah mais j'ai pas besoin de ça, moi ! J'suis déjà l'plus fort ! J'vois pas c'que je pourrai apprendre de nouveau ! »

« … Dixit le mec que j'ai rétamé à la Winter Cup... »

« C'était un coup d'bol ! Pas la peine de fanfaronner ! »

« En attendant, j'parie que Seirin a gagné contre ton équipe de guignols ! Du coup, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour la suite de la compétition ! Et n'espère même pas nous faire perdre volontairement ! »

« Hey ho ! J'suis pas comme ça ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi ! Si c'est Too qui gagné, t'as intérêt à assurer pour les prochains matchs ! »

« C'est évident, qu'est-ce que tu crois !? J'ai un sacré sens de l'honneur, moi, contrairement à toi ! »

« Mouais, c'est ce qu'on verra... »

« Attends, on n'a pas terminé de définir les règles ! »

« Grouille-toi alors, nos darons vont bientôt rappliquer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par rapport... aux besoins naturels ? »

A ces mots, Aomine piqua un fard. Fard qui ne put être dissimulé par l'obscurité de sa peau cette fois...

Ca sentait le SALE sujet, dans tous les sens du terme...

« Oi, sois plus clair ! »

« T'as très bien compris ! J'tiens pas à c'que tu fasses des trucs bizarres avec mon corps ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Coucher avec des filles par exemple ! Ou... d'autres trucs louches ! »

« Ca n'a rien de louche de baiser des gonzesses, c'est la NATURE ! Par contre, sodomiser des mecs, CA, c'est PAS NATUREL ! »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

« Pas question que je laisse mon cul servir de garage à bites, pendant que tu auras le contrôle de mon corps ! »

« Alors pour ton information, tu apprendras que je ne sers jamais de locomotive en amour... si toutefois ton minuscule cerveau arrive à comprendre ce que ça signifie ! »

« Bien-sûr que j'ai compris ! Et pour ton information, c'est TON cerveau que tu viens d'insulter là, puisque c'est lui que j'utilise en ce moment même ! Donc, si j'avais rien capté, c'est ton stupide corps qu'il aurait fallu blâmer ! »

« Grrrr... j'te permets pas, tête de lard ! »

« Ouais, bah en tous cas, tu peux te toucher si tu crois que je vais accepter de me taper ton petit-ami de mes deux à ta place ! »

« C'est justement là que je voulais en venir... ne t'avise surtout pas d'en profiter pour plaquer Kojiro ou j'te promets que ton corps le sentira passer... Que ce soit par devant ou par derrière, d'ailleurs... »

« … T-t'oserais pas ! Que d'la gueule, j'suis sûr ! »

« Tu veux parier? A ta place, je ferai très attention... Vu que c'est pas mon corps, je pourrai très bien être tenté de tester toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais osé essayer avec le mien... »

« Enfoiré ! » Hurla Aomine, en bondissant sur sa proie pour l'étrangler.

« Ta gueule ! Si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux... tu sais ce qui t'attends ! Et ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air ! » Se défendit Kagami.

Ambiance.

Les deux garçons semblaient prêts à se sauter sur le poil, chacun jaugeant son adversaire mais...

Heureusement, les parents choisirent ce moment pour intervenir. Ou plutôt, pour entrer dans la minuscule infirmerie qui suintait la testostérone et l'agressivité.

« Poussin ! »

« Taiga ! »

Devinez qui ricana incontrôlablement face au sobriquet de l'autre ?

Aomine jeta un regard noir à son comparse, mais il fit néanmoins profil bas. Surtout quand sa mère se jeta sur Kagami pour l'enlacer... à la manière d'un boa constrictor... ! Vengeance ! Kagami ne l'avait pas volée celle-là.

« Oh mon bébé ! J'ai eu si peur ! Mais ça va aller maintenant, Maman est là ! »

Ah il était bien là, le Kagami ! La tête entre les seins de sa daronne ! C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il en voyait d'aussi près... Quoiqu'en vérité, ça ne devait pas trop le changer de son amie blonde aux protubérances mammaires ultra-développées... En tous cas, le regard de Kagami disait : « A charge de revanche ! »

« … Ca va fiston ? Tu es bien silencieux. »

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

« Le docteur dit que vous avez frôlé la commotion cérébrale. »

Ah oui quand même...

« Par chance, vous avez tous les deux la tête dure ! » Rit un peu MamanMine.

Ca pour une chance, tu parles d'une chance... ils se retrouvaient coincés dans le corps l'un de l'autre. Même le coma aurait été préférable... Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'Aomine voyait les choses, mais comme il avait une forte tendance à l'exagération...

« Rentrons, d'accord ? Maman va te donner pleiiiiiiiin d'aspirine ! »

Ouais enfin, pas trop non plus, c'est que ça pouvait être mortel à haute dose ces conneries-là !

« Oui, nous aussi on va y aller. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend en plus ! »

« A-ah bon ? » S'étonna Aomine.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Peut-être Kuroko ? Naaaaaaan impossible ! Jamais le père de Kagami n'aurait réussi à le voir. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là ? Jamais présent quand on a besoin de lui !

« Au fait Mada... heu je veux dire... maman... qui a gagné le match ? » Demanda Kagami.

Ah oui, tiens, très bonne question !

« Seirin. Mais c'était vraiment serré ! Ton équipe n'a pas démérité, mais sans son as, impossible de s'imposer... »

Aomine fit la moue. Quant à Kagami... Comment vous dire que la jeune femme trouva très étrange que celui qu'elle prenait pour son fils affiche un grand sourire triomphant ?

Bon, elle mettrait cela sur le compte de sa blessure à la tête. Il faut dire qu'Aomine n'était pas franchement du genre à se réjouir de la victoire d'autrui en temps normal. Et à plus forte raison lorsque cela se faisait à ses détriments...

Les deux adultes attrapèrent donc leur rejeton respectif et ils sortirent de la clinique après les dernières recommandations du Docteur BG.

Ce qui donna une idée à Aomine...

* * *

Sitôt que le couple parental se fut séparés (PapaGami ayant poliment décliné l'invitation de MamanMine de les raccompagner en voiture.), Aomine attaqua dare-dare :

« Dis, c'est ta meuf ? »

Visiblement surpris par le langage employé par son fils, PapaGami se retourna vers lui, cessant même de marcher.

« Heu je veux dire... est-ce que tu la fréquentes ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde t-il ? »

Oh purée... le faux-cul quoi ! Sa mère, elle, n'avait pas joué la carte de la fausse pudeur ! Elle avait dévoilé son jeu dès le départ ! Aomine n'apprécia pas du tout l'attitude de son nouveau père...

Et il était bien disposé à le lui faire savoir.

« Je crois que le médecin a une touche avec elle... T'as vu comment elle a pris direct son numéro de téléphone ? »

« C'était juste par mesure de précaution, au cas où son fils ferait une rechute. »

« Mouais, mouais, c'est c'qu'on dit... pourquoi tu l'as pas fait toi aussi alors ? »

« Parce que dans la famille, on est solide. On a de très bons gênes. J'suis sûr que tu n'as déjà même plus mal ! » Rit un peu le père de famille.

Aomine fronça des sourcils. Certes, sa mère avait tendance à trop le couver, mais là, c'était carrément l'opposé total ! Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ça n'avait rien d'agréable ! Non mais sérieusement, ce type était un inconscient ? A se demander s'il le conduirait à l'hosto dans le cas où il se sentirait mal... bref, Aomine n'avait plus qu'à serrer les fesses, en espérant que pareil désastre ne se produirait pas...

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche. Et devinez qui les attendait devant la bouche de métro ?

Je vous le donne en mille...

Bingo ! C'était bien la personne dont avait parlé PapaGami à l'infirmerie.

Et il s'agissait de nul autre que...

KOJIRO HYUGA !

SA NEMESIS !

Aomine eut un mouvement de recul irrépressible en le voyant posté là, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

Mais son père le poussa FORT AMICALEMENT dans les bras vigoureux du tigre noir.

« Taiga ! J'étais si inquiet ! Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer dans l'infirmerie pour te voir ! » Confia le footballeur en l'enlaçant en pleine rue.

 _« Ah bah heureusement, parce que je crois que j'aurai vomi direct si ta face avait été la première chose que j'aurai vu au réveil ! »_ Pensa Aomine.

« Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Demanda l'autre garçon en commençant à l'examiner.

« Et bien Tai ? Tu fais le timide ? Réponds-lui ! » Ricana à nouveau papa.

Enfoiré va... Ca l'amusait hein ? Ca se voyait que ça l'amusait ! Alors pas de raison qu'Aomine ne s'amuse pas un peu lui aussi... d'autant plus si c'était ce grand roux qui l'y encourageait.

« Ouais... c'est vrai que j'ai quelques douleurs encore... »

« Où ça ? » Paniqua presque le crédule Kojiro.

« … A la bite. Tu penses pouvoir me soigner ? » Fit innocemment Aomine.

 _« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Monsieur l'amoureux transi ? »_

Clignements exagérés des yeux et incompréhension totale chez son interlocuteur. Bien fait ! Et là où la mère d'Aomine lui aurait très certainement collé une torgnole devant le Japon entier pour avoir osé tenir de tels propos en pleine rue (bondée), le père de Kagami se contenta de rire à gorge déployée. Ce qui produisit le même effet chez Kojiro, du coup.

Aomine en fut fort contrarié, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il espérait.

« Et bien ! Je crois que le coup que tu as reçu à la tête était plus fort qu'on ne le pensait ! »

« _Ah ouais ? Et ça te fait rire grosse tanche ?_ »

Mais le père ne laissa en aucun cas Aomine bouder. Il attrapa les deux adolescents par les épaules, les enlaçant fermement.

« Toutes ces péripéties m'ont données faim, pas vous ? Les émotions, ça creuse ! Allez venez, c'est moi qui régale ! »

« Bonne idée. » Approuva _short-man_.

Et de là, Aomine comprit que non seulement il ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation, mais qu'en plus, tel père, tel fils : PapaGami était un gros sac comme son rejeton !

* * *

Du côté de Kagami, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme prévu non plus.

Il était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet, essayant d'analyser au mieux la situation.

Bon, récapitulons : que savait-il exactement de la mère d'Aomine ?

Bah... pour être franc, pas grand chose.

Il avait du la voir une fois, peut-être deux, à tout casser.

Pas vraiment de quoi se faire une idée.

En tous cas, elle semblait plutôt énergique et enjouée. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant quand on connaissait son fils... Aomine paraissait plus renfermé et sombre. Cela dit, Kuroko avait plusieurs fois confié à Kagami que le brun n'était pas comme ça au collège. Apparemment, à cette époque-là, il ressemblait davantage à sa mère. Mais son désamour du basket avait fait des ravages sur sa psyché.

Cela étant, la jeune femme semblait plutôt sympathique, il devait bien le reconnaître. Elle avait fait toute la conversation toute seule dans sa vieille voiture, grillant quelques feux au passage, ce qui avait causé de belles frayeurs à Kagami. Et inévitablement, il se remémora ses virées avec Alex et son vieux taco. Une véritable poubelle sur roues dont on se demandait comment elle pouvait encore fonctionner.

Les deux arrivèrent bien vite à la résidence des Aomine : un grand immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étages dans un style un peu... désuet, à la limite de la banlieue tokyoïte. Le tout était fort heureusement bien entretenu, même si l'extérieur était plutôt quelconque et sans fioriture.

… Tout comme l'intérieur de l'appartement familial. Pourtant, Kagami était un habitué des environnements minimalistes. Mais ici, c'était différent. Les meubles étaient plutôt anciens. La décoration... un peu datée... et en enlevant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il put également constater que Madame Aomine n'était pas franchement à cheval sur le ménage ou le rangement. Ca le changeait de la propreté quasi chirurgicale de son chez lui.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais Poussin ? »

Kagami sursauta un peu.

« J'enlève juste mes baskets... »

« Pourquoi ? C'est nouveau, ça ! »

« Ben... pour éviter de tout salir, par exemple... »

« Aaaaah mais on s'en fiche ! Ne te tracasse donc pas pour ça, va ! Et viens plutôt faire un grooooooos câlin à ta petite mamounette adorée ! »

« Heu ok... j'arrive... » Répondit-il, un peu craintif malgré tout.

Naturellement, il ne trouva pas de chaussons, alors il resta en chaussettes. Le sol collait légèrement. Ce n'était pas d'une saleté, ni même d'une crasse répugnante, mais... l'oeil averti de Kagami repéré ça et là quelques tâches suspectes. Et sans doute incrustées là depuis longtemps.

Et d'après leur couleur un peu passée, certaines devaient même dater d'avant la naissance d'Aomine...

Le tigre ne s'attarda pas trop là-dessus cependant et il rejoignit sa génitrice supposée dans la cuisine où celle-ci se trouvait. Là encore, c'était extrêmement minimaliste. Deux plaques de cuisson au gaz. Un four à micro-onde, un four normal et un frigo. Le tout dans un état qui laissait supposer qu'ils remontaient à la seconde guerre mondiale. Fonctionnaient-ils seulement ? Kagami avait du mal à y croire...

Mais la pétillante policière ne lui laissa point le temps de poursuivre ses considérations, puisqu'elle l'enlaça de nouveau.

« J'ai eu tellement peur mon petit bouchon, si tu savais ! »

 _Petit bouchon_ ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'il la dépassait de presque trois têtes... ?

Kagami n'était pas franchement habitué à recevoir de l'amour maternel et hélas pour lui, celui de Madame Aomine semblait... débordant.

« Heureusement, Take-san m'a pas mal rassurée dans la salle d'attente ! »

« Heu... Take-san... ? Rassurée... ? » Répéta Kagami, curieux.

« Haha oui ! Bon... je suppose que je ne devrai pas te le dire, mais tu es grand maintenant, après tout... tu sais comment ça marche... »

« De quoi ? »

« Et bien, pendant que toi et le fils de Take-san vous étiez tranquillement en train de roupiller, j'ai frôlé la crise d'angoisse ! Alors tu comprends, pour me réconforter, Take-san a été merveilleux ! Il n'a pas hésité à donner de sa personne ! Comme il n'y avait vraiment pas foule dans cette infirmerie scolaire, lui et moi nous nous sommes éclipsés dans une pièce vide avec un lit et... ooooooh je peux te dire qu'après cela, je n'étais plus inquiète du tout ahaha ! »

AH MAIS.

C'EST DEGUEULASSE !

Kagami retroussa le nez de dégoût.

Tranquillou Billou, la daronne d'Aomine venait de lui avouer qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec son père, tandis que lui et le basané souffraient le martyr !

Quel manque de pudeur (familial) ! Kagami n'en revenait pas ! Jamais son papa n'aurait osé lui raconter aussi nonchalamment ses exploits sexuels, lui ! Il aurait au moins eu la décence de garder cela secret !

Quelle belle bande d'irresponsables ! D'adolescents attardés ! En plein dans l'école, en plus ! Et si quelqu'un les avait surpris ? N'importe qui aurait pu entrer dans la pièce où ils avaient trouvé refuge ! Baaaah... ça ne les aurait sans doute pas empêchés de terminer...

Beurk... rien que d'y penser... Kagami en eut des hauts le cœur.

« … Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller me reposer, m'man... »

« Tu n'as pas déjà assez pioncé, feignasse ? »

« J'étais évanoui... c'est pas franchement la même chose, tu sais... »

« Hmm... tu marques un point. Bon, il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Que dirais-tu que je te concocte un petit quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ah CA ! Ca, ça allait grandement l'aider à aller mieux. Et à se remettre des révélations embarrassantes qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Parfait ! Alors va t'allonger sur le sofa, je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt ! »

Voilà qui était plutôt plaisant et qui allait le changer (en bien) de d'habitude. Car d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui cuisinait. L'inverse constituerait donc un changement appréciable.

Du moins...

Sur le papier...

* * *

Aomine, de son côté, s'en sortait avec les honneurs, dirons-nous.

Il parvenait à donner le change, sans doute parce que Kojiro n'était pas trop entreprenant, ni insistant. Et pour cela, il pouvait remercier sans nul doute la présence de PapaGami ! Il était évident que le tigre sombre n'allait pas lui bondir dessus en plein café (quoique, tout à l'heure dans la rue...) et devant son père. (quoique, encore une fois, tout à l'heure dans la rue...)

Enfin bref, le temps passa assez rapidement. Encore une fois, grâce à PapaGami. En effet, ce dernier fit pratiquement toute la conversation à lui seul. Il fallait dire que ce Kojiro de malheur n'était pas très bavard. Mais le père Kagami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'évertua donc à lui tirer les vers du nez, lui posant un paquet de questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Il commença doucement d'abord, allant crescendo par la suite. Et honnêtement, le degré de malaise de Kojiro valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Cacahuètes qu'Aomine dégustait justement dans un bol en assistant aux déboires de l'autre adolescent, non sans une certaine délectation.

Le voir ramer ainsi en subissant l'interrogatoire de PapaGami (pourtant pas flic...) était véritablement délassant...

Mais contre toute attente, le fauve à crampons s'en tira non sans un certain panache. Il était timide, mais chacune de ses réponses reflétait le gendre idéal. Autant dire qu'Aomine n'aurait pas obtenu le même succès, s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place... Kojiro était définitivement mieux que lui en tous points et... olaaaa non mais ça ne va pas nan ? Pas question de lui céder Kagami ! Et donc accessoirement en l'état actuel des choses, son propre cul. Ou sa propre queue magique, c'était selon...

Au moins, la seule chose positive dans tout ce bordel, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir jouer les « _cock block_ » professionnels à présent et s'assurer que Kagami et Hyuga ne fautent pas ensemble...

« Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer garder mes frères et sœurs. »

« Oh bien-sûr, je comprends. Ravi d'avoir pu faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, Kojiro ! »

« Moi aussi, Monsieur... » Répondit-il avec politesse.

Les deux tigres se serrèrent virilement la main, tandis qu'Aomine roulait des yeux devant tant de mièvrerie. Qu'on l'achève et vite !

« Taiga, est-ce que c'est toujours ok pour demain soir ? »

« Hmm... ? »

De quoi elle parlait encore cette tantouze ?

« Ma mère travaille toute la nuit, alors on avait convenu que tu viendrais à la maison. Mes frères et sœurs t'attendent avec impatience, ils m'en parlent depuis une semaine. Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment hâte de goûter à ta cuisine. »

 _OH SHIT !_

C'était pas prévu, ça ! Pourquoi Kagami ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ah oui... sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se chicaner...

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que cette perspective ne l'emballait guère... Se retrouver seul chez Hyuga... à lui faire la bouffe comme une docile petite épouse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi ne pas lui lécher les burnes tant qu'on y était ? Bon, bon, du calme, d'après le brun, il y aurait ses frères et sœurs aussi. Et Aomine doutait que _Footix_ tente la moindre approche en présence d'enfants facilement impressionnables. Donc de ce côté-là, il était en sécurité. Ou pas. Tâchons de rester prudent tout de même...

En tous cas, cela méritait quelques précisions de la part de Kagami...

« Heu ouais ok... je viendrai... vers quelle heure ? » Abdiqua Aomine, en percevant sur lui le regard encourageant de son père d'adoption.

« Dix-neuf heures, ça te va ? »

« Ok... hmm... tu voudras bien me renvoyer ton adresse sur mon téléphone ? »

« Pas de souci. J'habite aux limites de la ville. »

 _« Ah tiens... comme moi... remarque, c'est logique... L'Académie de Too se trouve en bordure de Tokyo. »_

Et puis aussi... c'était là que la plupart des « pauvres » enfin, des gens moins aisés, vivait.

Mais du coup cela voulait dire que...

« Je suppose que je vais devoir dormir chez toi ? »

« Sans doute. Passé une certaine heure, il n'y a plus ni train, ni bus pour regagner le centre. »

« Je vois... »

BORDEL CA SENTAIT LE PIEGE A PLEIN NEZ !

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Absolument pas ! _Isn't it,_ Taiga ? » Intervint gentiment papa, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou (rouillé).

Non mais d'où il se permettait de donner son avis, celui-là ? Pourquoi pas le vendre aussi à un marchand d'esclaves tant qu'il y était !

« Bah si mon père me donne l'autorisation de découcher, alors je suppose que c'est bon. » Confirma Aomine, sans enthousiasme.

« Oh depuis quand as-tu besoin de ma bénédiction ? Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais ahaha ! »

« _Ouais... sûrement parce que Kagami vit seul d'habitude et que t'es pas là pour assurer ton rôle décisonnel... ?_ »

Kojiro s'inclina respectueusement face au chef de famille des Kagami et il prit alors congé, laissant les père et fils seuls. Et honnêtement, bien que l'atmosphère ne soit pas pesante, Aomine était loin de se sentir complètement à l'aise avec Takeru. Le fait que ce soit le père de Kagami et qu'il se tape sa mère n'était certainement pas étrangers à l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour lui...

« Tu as faim ? » Questionna l'adulte, rompant le silence.

Quoi ? Ce type plaisantait, pas vrai ? Ils venaient à peine de manger et il avait déjà la dalle ? C'était une blague ? Encore un truc que les Kagamis tenaient de famille...

« Tu n'es pas obligé de cuisiner ce soir, vu que tu vas déjà le faire demain chez ton fiancé. Laisse donc ton vieux père s'en occuper ! »

Oh merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça dis donc... Bon bah... il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les Hyuga connaissent un bon médecin pour le lavage d'estomac collectif...

* * *

Kagami quant à lui... n'en menait guère plus large...

Bien-sûr, il avait été ravi d'entendre que la mère d'Aomine proposait de se charger de la nourriture.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait le plat sous les yeux, il était nettement moins... convaincu.

L'odeur, tout d'abord, était tout bonnement immonde. Du genre entêtante et nauséabonde.

Mais le pire, c'était sans doute la texture... C'était bien simple, Kagami n'arrivait même pas à déterminer ce dont il était question... Etait-ce... de la viande ? Des légumes ? Les deux mélangés ? Impossible à deviner, sans compter que MamanMine avait tenu à garder sa recette et l'identité du plat secrètes.

Et pour ne rien arranger, la maîtresse de maison lui en servit une plâtrée. Tous les aliments étaient collés les uns aux autres, formant un amas compact et peu ragoutant.

Mais comme on dit qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, autant goûter. C'était peut-être meilleur que ça en avait l'air ! De toute façon, MamanMine ne lui donna pas le choix.

Alors... le haut du plat était totalement carbonisé, mais Kagami ne s'en formalisa pas. Il gratta le tout. C'était un peu dur au sommet, sauf qu'une fois débarrassée de la croûte, ses baguettes s'enfoncèrent facilement à l'intérieur, à la consistance plus molle. A part lorsqu'il atteignit le milieu. Dur comme de la pire. Congelé. Il y avait même encore un peu de gel sur le bas de la nourriture... Ok, donc, ce n'était pas quelque chose de frais qu'elle avait pris le temps de lui concocter avec amour... Pourtant, Kagami tenait à lui faire honneur. Il goûta, le bras tremblant.

… !

… C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Comment était-ce possible !? La mère d'Aomine avait un poil dans la main à ce point là ? Impossible ! Personne ne pouvait être aussi mauvais en cuisine ! Surtout quand il s'agissait uniquement de réchauffer un plat déjà tout préparé !

Enfin, apparemment si. Et encore, Kagami ignorait que c'était un trait de famille...

« Hmmm ché délicieux... ché quoi ? » Mentit-il cependant pour ne pas la froisser.

Quel bon garçon, le cœur sur la main. Et bientôt DANS la main, à ce rythme là... car il n'allait pas tarder à dégobiller...

« Du poulet karaage, pourquoi ? »

… Du poulet, ce truc infâme ? Eh ben il devait être mort depuis bien longtemps, parce qu'il avait un goût de pigeon radioactif de Fukushima !

« Si tu veux, je peux t'en laisser pour ton bento de demain matin ! »

« Non merci ça ira... enfin, je veux dire... tu ne travailles pas demain ? T-tu devrais en garder pour toi si c'est le cas... »

« Si, je travaille le matin. Mon planning de la semaine est collé sur le frigo. » Montra t-elle du doigt.

« Oh ok... hmm... tu commences vraiment tôt... »

« Oui, il faut que je sois au poste pour cinq heures du matin. »

« Tu n'auras probablement pas le temps de te préparer un bento du coup, ni de passer t'acheter quelque chose à grignoter au _konbini_... » Comprit l'adolescent.

Oh ! Mais peut-être que c'était Aomine qui cuisinait pour sa mère le matin ? Dans ce cas...

« J'ai encore sacrément mal à la tête, maman... je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher... »

« Déjà ? Mais tu as à peine mangé ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Daiki ! »

« Non mais ça va... je n'avais pas vraiment faim, pour être franc... »

« Bon, c'est toi qui vois. Le docteur a dit de ne surtout pas te forcer. Si tu ne te sens pas bien demain à l'entraînement, n'insiste pas et rentre à la maison, d'accord ? Je commanderai à dîner au restaurant chinois du bas de la rue, tu sais, celui que tu aimes tant ! »

« Ouais, merci maman. »

Kagami n'avait de toute manière pas l'énergie pour lutter. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Cette dernière resta à le fixer, interdite. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de baiser de la part de son fils unique. Mais ça, Kagami l'ignorait, bien entendu.

Il se sentait réellement épuisé. Et il avait le ventre vide. Tant et si bien qu'il n'eut pas le courage de se laver et il s'écroula tête la première dans le futon d'Aomine, sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière pour observer la chambre du basané.

Le sommeil le trouva instantanément après cette journée riche en rebondissements...

Et puis, il avait prévu de se lever aux aurores demain...

* * *

Aomine était affalé devant la télévision avec un plateau repas sur les genoux. Baaaah ça ne le changeait pas trop de chez lui, en fait. PapaGami n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu, contrairement à son fils chéri. Néanmoins, le fringuant tigre se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, il fallait bien le reconnaître. C'était toujours meilleur que les plats industriels que sa mère parvenait tout de même à rater...

D'ailleurs, le daron faisait la vaisselle tranquillement de son côté. Lui, ne laissait pas dix bols et autant d'assiettes s'empiler dans l'évier avant de se décider à nettoyer ! Or, c'était un mode de vie auquel Aomine pourrait facilement prendre goût. L'appartement était propre et bien rangé. Aucune odeur de brûlé ne se dégageait de la cuisine... et aucune petite culotte ne traînait sur les meubles...

« Je vais me coucher, Taiga. Ne tarde pas trop, d'accord ? Tu as cours demain. »

Woaaah sérieux ? Il pouvait se coucher à l'heure qu'il voulait ? Comme un adulte ? Pas de couvre-feu ?

MAIS C'EST TROP BIIIIIEN !

Ahahah et ce qui rendait le tout encore mieux, c'était d'imaginer le calvaire vécu par Kagami ! Le pauvre, sa mère avait du le gaver de son ignoble nourriture pour chien !

Finalement, cette situation avait quelques avantages...

Sa mère était loin d'être aussi cool, alors Aomine comptait bien en profiter PLEINEMENT.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Madame Aomine fut réveillée par une délicieuse odeur émanant de sa cuisine. Voici qui était pour le moins étrange. La tête dans le cul (façon de parler, elle n'était pas contorsionniste à ce point.), la mère de famille se déplaça mollement jusqu'à la source du fumet enivrant.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son fils debout derrière les fourneaux, tablier noué autour de la taille !

Sous le choc, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse !

Etait-elle en train d'avoir une hallucination ?

« Daiki ? Tu es tombé du lit ? »

Car à cette découverte incongrue s'ajoutait le fait que d'ordinaire, son fils n'émergeait jamais avant neuf heures du matin et encore, uniquement les jours d'école !

Il n'était que quatre heures du matin, là...

« Tu devrais t'éloigner de ces fourneaux avant que ça n'explose, mon chéri... » Lui conseilla t-elle, toujours à demi-endormie.

Car qui disait Daiki en cuisine, disait CATASTROPHE IMMINENTE !

« Maman ? Tu es déjà levée ? J'ai fait trop de bruit ? »

Ca faisait bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi... mais pas déplaisant, finalement.

« Non mais... vraiment mon poussin, tu devrais lâcher cette fourchette ! »

« Heu... c'est une spatule... »

« Ahaha oui, évidemment, je le savais ahem... »

« Assis-toi plutôt, j'ai terminé les _pancakes_. »

« Pan... cakes ? »

« Oh heu... oui ce sont de grosses crêpes épaisses... typiquement américaines. »

« Et tu sais faire ça toi ? Qui te l'a appris ? »

Ouch la colle ! Vite, trouver une excuse...

« C'est Mom... heu... je veux dire, Satsuki ! » Se rattrapa t-il.

« Satsuki ? Oh mon Dieu... nous allons mourir dans d'atroces souffrances alors ! »

Bien entendu, Kagami ignorait que la rose était à peu près aussi douée en cuisine qu'un rhinocéros bicéphale...

« Raaah mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Goûte au moins avant de critiquer. Et pendant que tu le fais, que je me dépêche de terminer ton bento. »

« Daiki... tu m'inquiètes vraiment là. Ca commence à me faire peur... »

Pour lui prouver que ses doutes étaient infondés, Kagami la servit lui-même. Puis, il retourna à son riz. Il avait eu toutes les peine du monde à dégoter un cuiseur digne de ce nom dans cette cuisine dépouillée...

Peu convaincue par les talents culinaires improvisés de son fiston, MamanMine y alla du bout de sa fourchette. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, même si elle ne tenait pas à vexer le fruit de ses entrailles...

Mais au moment précis où un morceau de _pancake_ toucha son palais, ce fut l'explosion (oui mais pas celle de la cuisinière...) gustative !

« OH LA VACHE ! Hmm... c'est trop bon ! Ca fond dans la bouche ! La pâte est tellement moelleuse ! »

« Tant mieux, je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu devrais mettre un peu de confiture dessus, ce serait encore meilleur. »

Un malheureux pot de confiture de fraise aux trois quarts entamé abandonné dans un placard, c'était tout ce qu'il était parvenu à trouver niveau garniture.

Mangeant de bon cœur, la mère d'Aomine se surprit à apprécier cette petite surprise matinale.

« Apparemment, ce coup à la tête t'as donné la bosse de la cuisine ahaha ! »

« Peut-être... » Sourit un peu Kagami.

Bon, en réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait bataillé avec le riz, le carbonisant deux fois avant de trouver le juste dosage.

« Ne reste pas planté devant le four, viens donc manger avec ta vieille mère ! Après tout, tu l'as bien mérité ! »

Kagami abdiqua en sentant une main lui attraper fermement le poignet pour l'attirer à table. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans accroc. Hormis peut-être quand la maman d'Aomine se mit à chouiner en déblatérant des choses incohérentes comme « _Tu as tellement grandi mon bébé !_ » « _Tu es presque indépendant !_ » « _Je suis sûre qu'une fille est à l'origine de tout ce changement !_ »

Autant dire qu'elle était particulièrement à côté de la plaque...

Et ses larmes de crocodile redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle revint habillée dans son uniforme de fliquette et que Kagami lui remit son bento fait maison. Est-ce que toutes les mères pleuraient à ce point ? Difficile à dire pour lui qui n'avait que peu de souvenirs de la sienne... En tous cas, celle d'Aomine était une vraie madeleine !

« Maman, dépêche-toi de partir, tu vas être en retard ! Et n'oublie pas ton bento... »

« Waaaaah en plus tu me fous dehors ! Ca y est, je ne suis plus la bienvenue chez moi ! Je suis inutile maintenant que tu sais te faire à manger seul et tu vas bientôt me mettre à l'auspice ! » T_T

« M-mais non allons ! Maman, stp, arrête de pleurer... et lâche-moi, t'es en train de me broyer les côtes. » Tenta vainement de la calmer Kagami.

C'est qu'elle avait de la force la taulière !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre. Car effectivement, le tigre avait raison, elle allait se mettre en retard si elle continuait à se lamenter ainsi. Et contrairement à son fils, Madame Aomine ne détestait rien plus que le manque de ponctualité. Parce que le crime n'attend pas !

« Ok, ok, j'y vais mais... tu pourras faire à manger ce soir aussi ? »

« Heu... je croyais qu'on devait manger chinois ? Mais oui, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas... »

« Yeay ! Ta cuisine est bien meilleure que n'importe quel plat à emporter ! » S'enthousiasma t-elle comme une gamine.

Au moins, elle ne perdait pas le nord. C'était plutôt bon signe...

Et Kagami réalisa que la pauvre femme allait sans doute avoir beaucoup de mal à revenir en arrière, lorsqu'Aomine serait de retour dans son corps...

* * *

Chez les Kagamis, le son de cloche était tout autre et ce fut le père du rouge qui fut contraint de réveiller son flemmard de fils de substitution. Takeru s'y employa donc en écartant les rideaux pour que le rayons du soleil puissent passer.

« Hmmm... laisse-moi dormir m'man... y a pas l'feu au lac wesh... »

 _« M'man ? »_

Allons bon, c'était nouveau ça !

Mais ça pouvait s'expliquer si on mettait cette étrange réaction sur le compte du coup à la tête reçu par Taiga la veille. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas brusqué son rejeton hier soir pour la préparation du dîner, il en était tout autre ce matin...

L'horloge du salon affichait déjà huit heures sonnantes et trébuchantes et Kagami n'avait toujours pas daigné émerger. Or, d'ordinaire, il n'était pas rare que le roux se lève pour cuisiner (ce que son père attendait impatiemment) ou pour aller courir.

Mais à ce rythme, il risquait de se mettre en retard pour les cours. Ce qui était tout aussi inacceptable pour Takeru que de rester le ventre vide ! Cela dit, il était prêt à faire une exception vue l'heure déjà bien avancée, pour éviter à son enfant de se heurter aux grilles fermées de son lycée...

« Debout Tai ! Tai ? Tai ! Tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse. A part des ronflements bestiaux.

Bien, bien, dans ce cas, il n'avait plus le choix.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Taiga l'avait cherché !

Takeru sortit de la chambre, mais son repli ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'il revint avec un seau d'eau rempli à ras bord. Eau froide, je précise pour les curieuses. Et devinez où il le renversa ?

Bingo.

Sur le faciès d'Aomine, qui se réveilla en sursaut, choqué sur son matelas détrempé. Et de fort méchante humeur. (ce qui peut se comprendre...)

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ? T'AS FAILLI ME NOYER, PERE INDIGNE ! »

« N'exagère pas... je préfère largement dire que je t'ai aidé à émerger. Je ne voudrai pas que mon fils adoré soit en retard pour le lycée. Les études, c'est la clé de la réussite ! »

« _Ouais, bah tu vas pas être déçu du voyage avec ton Einstein de gosse... »_

Pfff... non mais quel gros hypocrite ! Prétendre l'aider à émerger en essayant de l'immerger sous l'eau, on aura tout entendu...

« Bien-sûr et « _L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_ » tant qu'tu y es ? »

« L'avenir appartient surtout à ceux qui se lèvent tout court, alors fais-moi le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher, fissa. »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai même pas becqueté ! Tu m'foutrais dehors le ventre vide ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller plus tôt. Ceci dit, il doit rester un fond de café dans la cuisine, si ça peut caler ton petit creux. »

Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule celui-ci ? Pour Aomine, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre de doute ! Ce sale type affichait un sourire narquois vraiment déplaisant... Du café dès le matin et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas carrément une canette de bière !?

« Non merci... j'trouverai bien un truc à acheter sur le chemin du bahut... »

« _Good. Now help yourself kid and get out of my sight._ »

Gné ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait encore ce charlatan ?

« Heu... _yes_? » Répondit Aomine un peu au hasard.

Un « _Brian is in the kitchen_ » manqua de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres mais... la panthère le retint à temps.

En tous cas, il devait avoir donné la bonne réponse, puisque le père de Kagami débarrassa le plancher, lui laissant un peu d'intimité pour s'habiller. Aomine avait juste la flemme de prendre une douche, comme il fallait s'en douter et puisqu'il était déjà à la bourre, autant ne pas s'éterniser ici. Il sauta dans l'uniforme de Seirin accroché près de son lit et il sortit en trombes, sans même un regard ou un salut pour son père de remplacement. Mais après tout, il s'en moquait bien. Il n'était pas ici pour se taper l'amitié avec le mec qui essayait de lui voler sa mère ! Heu... c'était mal formulé de cette manière, à la limite de l'inceste. Sauf que dans l'idée, c'était un peu le cas. PapaGami débarquait de nulle part et il essayait de prendre sa place dans le cœur de Natsuki Aomine... C'était invraisemblable !

L'idée que sa mère soit encore assez jeune pour refaire sa vie n'effleura même pas l'esprit d'Aomine...

Non mais quelle idée aussi pour une mère d'avoir encore des désirs ? Sérieusement ? Une mère doit être dévouée à ses enfants, point barre ! Et de ce fait, mettre ses propres ambitions de côté. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'abnégation ou un truc du genre. Apparemment, c'est livré avec l'instinct maternel...

Mais une voix familière le tira de ses pérégrinations mentales.

« Kagami-kun ? »

« Hmmm ? »

Qui était en train de lui parler ? Personne à droite, personne à gauche...

Personne dev... AAAAHHH !

« Putain Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Tiens, tu m'as vu plus vite que d'habitude... tu t'améliores. Peut-être parce que tu as failli me marcher dessus... »

Mouais enfin, connaissant Kagami, il y avait fort à parier qu'écraser Kuroko ne serait pas ce qui arrêterait ce gros bœuf...

« Et puis d'habitude, tu ne m'appelles pas « Tetsu » non plus... » Fronça t-il des sourcils, pas dupe.

« Ahahaha... c'est l'effet de surprise... Kuroko... je voulais dire Kuroko ! » Rit Aomine, nerveusement.

Si le fantôme le grillait, il était MORT ! Et cela risquait de sincèrement compromettre sa couverture, ainsi que sa liberté d'action.

Il devait donc jouer le jeu, même si c'était difficile...

* * *

Kagami arriva presque en retard. Pourtant, il avait veillé à bien partir avec assez d'avance, mais il se trompa de chemin plusieurs fois. Pas que son sens de l'orientation soit spécialement mauvais pourtant... le tigre avait oublié qu'il devait se rendre à Too et non à Seirin. Léger détail, s'il en est, à part que les deux établissements n'étaient pas du tout situés dans le même arrondissement de Tokyo. En réalité, Shutoku et surtout Kaijo étaient bien plus proches de Seirin que Too la Terrible.

Par chance, Kagami parvint à destination peu avant que les portes ne se referment.

Et une voix féminine l'interpella.

« Dai-chan ! »

Même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir de qui il était question. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur Terre qui l'appelait comme ça.

Momoi le rattrapa, essoufflée.

« Dai-chan ! Tu ne m'as pas attendue avant de partir ! »

« Heu non désolé, j'aurai du ? »

« Et bien, j'étais passée te chercher exceptionnellement, parce que j'avais peur que tu sois en retard, comme d'habitude. Vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages sur ton téléphone, j'étais inquiète vis-à-vis de notre défaite d'hier... »

« Oh tu croyais que je faisais la tête à cause de ça ? »

« Bien entendu ! Je te connais...tu es du genre à ruminer quand tu perds... ça ronge toute ta motivation ! Et puis, je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles par rapport à ta blessure non plus... Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu te sentirais suffisamment bien pour venir en cours aujourd'hui... » Fit-elle, en baissant la tête.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir causé du mouron, mais je vais bien, promis. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je n'ai plus mal. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir... »

« Hmpf ça ira pour cette fois ! Et sache que même si nous avons perdu le match d'hier et que la compétition s'est arrêtée pour nous, il y a entraînement ce soir et tu n'y couperas pas, puisque tu te sens mieux ! »

« Je ne comptais pas l'esquiver. A vrai dire, j'ai même plutôt hâte d'y être. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna la rose.

« Oui. Si nous avons perdu, c'est qu'il nous reste des points à améliorer. Et la seule manière d'y remédier, c'est de nous entraîner, pas vrai ? »

« … »

« Qu'y a t-il ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Hmm... ta mère m'avait prévenue de ton changement d'attitude, en m'envoyant un message ce matin... mais j'avais peine à la croire... Sauf que maintenant, je vois qu'elle avait raison ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? » Insista Momoi en sautillant pour lui pouvoir lui toucher le front.

« Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? »

« C'est trop bizarre de te voir te comporter comme ça ! »

« Comme ça, comment ? »

« De manière aussi responsable et mature ! »

« Ah bon ok... hmm... ben j'essaierai de le faire moins souvent à l'avenir alors... »

« Gnaaaa surtout pas ! Mais je t'en prie, fais attention si tu te mets à agir de cette façon devant Wakamatsu-senpai... j'ai peur que ça ne fasse trop pour lui et qu'il ne le supporte pas... Ca pourrait l'achever... »

Ils étaient vraiment bizarres ses nouveaux camarades de jeux.

* * *

La matinée se passa plutôt bien.

Il fallait reconnaître que Kagami avait réussi à se trouver une place de choix dans la classe. Au fond, personne ne le dérangeait. Et le professeur ne s'aperçut donc de rien lorsqu'Aomine s'assoupit. Bon, Tetsu tenta bien de le réveiller plusieurs fois en collant des coups de pied dans sa chaise, mais Aomine n'en avait cure. Il fallait bien plus que cela pour le faire émerger. Même Satsuki avait renoncé. Pas comme ce... cet... **[CENSURE]** de PapaGami ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! Attends un peu qu'Aomine lui verse un peu de liquide vaisselle par inadvertance dans son plat ! Ca lui ferait les pieds de trousser des bulles de savon ! Et du coup, sa mère risquait de le trouver bien moins sexy !

Le plan parfait, quoi !

Sauf si sa mère aimait secrètement rouler des pelles aux savonnettes, mais ça l'étonnerait...

Enfin bref...

Arriva donc rapidement l'heure de déjeuner.

Kuroko retrouva ses _senpais_ et Aomine se joignit à eux, tout naturellement. Manque de bol, il avait mal calculé son coup et il se retrouva sans rien à manger. En effet, il n'avait apporté ni bento (ce qui surprit les autres), ni argent pour acheter un sandwich. Et pour cause : d'habitude, c'était Sakurai qui était préposé à la lourde tâche de le nourrir. C'est qu'Aomine ne confiait pas ses papilles gustatives délicates à n'importe qui ! Et le petit champignon semblait honoré de se voir confier ce sacerdoce.

Voici donc que la panthère se retrouva à quémander des miettes de repas au fantôme, comme c'était souvent le cas à Teiko. Il avait un peu l'impression de faire la manche, mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près et c'était uniquement l'image de Kagami qu'il écornait en agissant de la sorte.

La mère de Kuroko était loin d'être une cuisinière émérite, mais au moins, ses plats étaient comestibles...

Et cerise sur le gâteau, sans risque d'intoxication alimentaire.

* * *

Au même moment Kagami fut ravi d'apprendre par Momoi qu'ils mangeraient en compagnie de Kojiro !

Apparemment, il n'était pas rare que le footballeur les rejoigne pour le déjeuner, parfois avec Wakashimazu et Sawada.

Bizarre, tout de même.

Ni son petit-ami, ni Aomine n'avaient estimé bon de lui en parler.

Et Kagami réalisa très vite le pourquoi du comment...

Lors qu'il vit Sakurai tendre un bento bien rempli (et de toute évidence fait maison) à son basané favori.

Kagami marqua un temps d'arrêt, d'ailleurs, clignant des yeux. Ce que Sakurai interpréta de manière fort hasardeuse. En effet, il se mit immédiatement à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un troisième bento qu'il essaya de confier à Kagami.

« Non merci. » Déclina le tigre, aussi poliment que possible pour ne pas trahir son agacement. « J'ai déjà le mien. »

« Quoi ? » Manqua de s'étouffer Momoi, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant (encore) rien en bouche.

La petite troupe s'installa sur l'heure fraîche et verdoyante, à l'ombre d'un arbre et incrédule, regarda Kagami extirper de sa besace une boîte en bois vernis qui contenait une nourriture tout à fait appétissante !

Les yeux de Momoi manquèrent de tomber face à cette surprise de qualité.

Quant à Sakurai, il parut légèrement déçu.

« Comment ça se fait que tu avais préparé des bento pour moi et Kojiro aussi ? Ta mère avait du rab' de nourriture dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire ? »

« Non. » Fit le champignon en secouant sa mignonne petite tête. « Je procède ainsi tous les jours. »

« V-vraiment ? »

« Bien-sûr, Dai-chan ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'est même toi qui lui as demandé de te cuisiner tes repas ! »

Oh putain. A bien y réfléchir, ce genre d'attitude n'était pas étonnant de la part d'Aomine. Quel crevard alors celui-là ! Prêt à tout pour parasiter les plus faibles et Sakurai constituait une proie de choix. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout...

« Et Kojiro aussi ? »

Le tigre noir qui avait commencé à picorer dans son bento, releva la tête en direction de Kagami pour lui répondre. Mais Sakurai fut plus rapide.

 _Shit._

« C'est moi qui me suis p-porté volontaire pour cuisiner les bentos de Kojiro-san, étant donné que sa mère n'a p-pas le temps de le faire... »

« Ah ouais ? Et je ne sais pas moi, il n'a pas un petit-copain qui pourrait s'en charger, par hasard ? »

« Tu parles de Kagamin ? Mais voyons, c'est ridicule Dai-chan ! Il habite de l'autre côté de la ville ! Il n'aurait jamais le temps de lui apporter tous les jours ! Et puis, ne fais pas comme si tu venais juste de le découvrir, ça fait des semaines que ça dure... »

« Tant que ça ? Désolé... j'ai la mémoire qui flanche un peu à cause de mon coup à la tête... » Improvisa Kagami pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

« En tous cas, ça ne me dérange pas de faire à manger pour Kojiro-san aussi... j'ai tendance à toujours préparer trop de nourriture, de toute façon... »

La belle excuse.

Kagami fronça des sourcils. Il n'appréciait guère la proximité qu'il décela aisément entre son mec et cette femmelette de Sakurai...

A croire que ce dernier se prenait déjà pour son épouse à lui mijoter de bons petits plats !

 _« Et tu lui repasses ses slips aussi ? »_ Se retint-il de demander.

Oh si Kagami savait... Sakurai serait plus qu'heureux de le faire... voire même, de les laver carrément.

A la main.

Le mignon brun ne cessait d'adresser des regards séducteurs à SON tigre... et cela commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point... si Sakurai croyait que Kagami ne voyait pas clair dans son petit jeu, il se gourait complètement...

En tous cas, dorénavant il allait garder ces deux-là à l'oeil. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ait échangé de corps avec Aomine. Cela lui permettait de faire des découvertes très intéressantes...

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Kagami cuisine bien mieux que ça... »

Sakurai baissa la tête, blessé par cette remarque, tandis que Momoi roula des yeux. Quant à Kojiro, cette simple phrase le fit sortir de sa neutralité habituelle.

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu vas souvent manger chez MON copain ? »

AH BAH QUAND MÊME ! Le tigre de Too sortait les griffes pour défendre son territoire !

Et aussi tentant que soit le fait de chauffer un peu Kojiro, Kagami y renonça vite. Il ne tenait pas à voir l'autre adolescent sortir de ses gonds. Cela pourrait être dangereux, comme lui avait prouvé leur altercation avec les racailles lors de leur sortie en boîte de nuit... Kojiro savait faire mal quand il le désirait... Le ton risquait de monter rapidement entre eux, si Kagami ne calmait pas le jeu.

« Du calme, Hyuga-kun... » S'interposa courageusement Momoi.

Pour une fille, elle avait des couilles et Kagami remarqua qu'elle prenait facilement la défense de son meilleur ami. Ce qui était un bon point. Le tigre sombre se tranquillisa, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle devant une (deux ?) fille(s).

« De toute manière, Taiga a prévu de venir passer la nuit chez moi ce soir. Je me rendrai donc compte bien assez tôt de ses talents culinaires. » Asséna Kojiro, pour couper court au débat.

OH BORDEL.

Kagami avait complètement oublié ce... détail !

Et s'il en croyait l'inaptitude de la mère du basané derrière les fourneaux, il y avait fort à parier que cette tare soit héréditaire ! Aomine risquait d'empoisonner Kojiro et toute ses frères et soeurs ! Comme première impression envers ta belle-famille, tu peux difficilement faire pire !

La panique le gagna et il comprit qu'il devait remédier à la situation.

« Vous voulez bien m'excuser deux minutes ? » Demanda Kagami, en se levant pour s'éclipser.

Il n'attendit cependant pas qu'on lui donne la permission et il fila à l'écart, malgré les vives protestations de Momoi.

« Putain décroche... » S'impatienta t-il dès qu'il eut fini de pianoter sur son téléphone.

« _Allô ?_ » Fit une voix à moitié endormie à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Ah, enfin tu réponds ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« _Si ma vitesse ne te convient pas, j'peux toujours raccrocher, connard de tigre !_ » Répondit nonchalamment son interlocuteur.

« Fais ça et je viens te chercher par la peau du cul Aomine ! »

« _Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Satsuki a ses règles et elle t'a collé un pain ? Elle refuse de sortir des toilettes et pleure sans raison ?_ »

« Non, Momoi va très bien. Je t'appelle à propos de ce soir... »

« _Ce soir, quoi ce soir ? Y a un match de NBA que tu veux que je t'enregistre ? Au fait, classe la télé et l'abonnement au câble... par contre, il manque la chaîne porno..._ »

« Ta gueule et écoute-moi ! T'as pas intérêt à tout foutre en l'air avec Kojiro ! Il vient de dire que je... enfin que tu venais cuisiner pour lui et sa famille ! »

« _Mais_ _ça... j'y peux rien, moi. T'avais déjà pris cet engagement avant même que je n'atterrisse dans ton corps. Et j'suis pas certain de pouvoir annuler._ »

« C'est sûr que si tu fais ça, il risque de m'en vouloir à mort et peut-être même de me plaquer... ça fait des jours qu'il prévoit de me présenter à ses frères et sœurs... »

« _Oh... intéressant._ » Kagami pouvait presque entendre le brun sourire à l'autre bout du fil. « _Laisse-moi reformuler ça pour voir si j'ai bien compris... Tu es invité ce soir chez les Hyuga et tu veux faire bonne impression, parce que si tu rates ta prestation, c'est mort entre toi et Tigrou ? Donc en d'autres termes, tu comptes sur moi pour assurer. Non, non, mieux que ça, même : tu dépends TOTALEMENT de mon bon vouloir sur ce coup-là. Autrement dit, j'ai le pouvoir de tout faire basculer entre mes mains !_ »

« Grrr... »

« _J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ? Tu supportes pas d'être soumis à mon bon vouloir, mais la vérité c'est que si tu veux pas que je fasse tout foirer, tu vas être obligé de me faire confiance ! Sauf que... j'compte pas t'aider gratuitement._ »

« … Et si tu me disais franchement ce que tu veux, sans tourner autour du pot, ça irait plus vite ? »

« _T'as p't'être remarqué, quoi qu'avec toi impossible d'en être sûr, que nos deux parents s'aimaient genre... beaucoup. Voire même, beaucoup trop, selon le point de vue duquel on se place. Ce qui fait que si on ne fait rien justement, toi et moi, on risque de se retrouver demi-frères en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « levrette » ! Et ça, merci, mais non merci ! J'y tiens pas plus que ça !_ »

« Parce que tu crois que moi j'en ai envie !? » Répliqua Kagami de manière cinglante.

 _« Non, justement. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider. En échange, moi je m'occupe d'assurer avec Hyuga. »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? »

 _« Tu dois tout faire pour que ma mère lâche l'affaire avec ton daron. Raconte-lui ce que tu voudras. Qu'il est gay, qu'il la trompe, je m'en fous, mais l'important, c'est qu'elle te croit. Tant pis si ça lui faire mal sur le coup ! »_

« Tu t'rends compte de c'que tu me demandes ? C'est horrible, elle va souffrir la pauvre ! »

 _« On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des bœufs, comme on dit. »_

« Heu t'es sûr que c'est ça l'expression ? »

 _« Peu importe, t'as très bien saisi l'idée. Moi, j'suis prêt à faire des efforts pour cuisiner un truc comestible, alors toi de ton côté, débrouille-toi pour briser le cœur de ma mère ! C'est tout c'que j'te demande ! Ca m'paraît être un deal équitable. »_

« Ok... Je verrai ce que je peux faire, même si j'aime pas ça... »

« _Faut se salir les mains pour avoir ce qu'on veut, parfois. Je compte sur toi, alors. Si tu crois que ça m'enchante d'aller préparer la popote pour ton namoureux et sa famille de consanguins..._ »

« ... »

« _C'est bon Kagami, ma mère est forte ! Elle s'en remettra, te bile pas ! De mon côté, je vais essayer de tâter le terrain auprès de ton père en foutant le bordel, pour augmenter nos chances de réussites. Bref, on se tient au courant. A plus dans l'bus !_ »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles presque sensées, Aomine raccrocha, laissant Kagami en plein doutes. Ce que le brun venait de lui demander n'était pas bien... Mais d'un autre côté, toute cette histoire ridicule avait commencé à cause de cela... Parce que leurs parents étaient ensemble. En couple. Ca les avait mis dans une telle rage en voyant cela, que les deux basketteurs s'étaient rués l'un sur l'autre et la suite, on la connaissait... Tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu si les deux adultes n'avaient pas décidé de fricoter ensemble. Alors peut-être que dans le fond, Aomine avait raison et qu'ils devaient passer à la vitesse supérieure pour les séparer, avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux...

C'était le seul moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Si Kagami coopérait, il préserverait également son couple avec Kojiro et c'était le plus important.

La seule condition, c'était d'accepter de faire confiance à Aomine...

Mais en était-il seulement capable ?

De laisser les rênes à quelqu'un d'autre ?

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'est dégueulasse de vous laisser là-dessus ! C'est même pas une vraie fin ! Mais si j'avais poursuivi, vous en aviez encore pour vingt pages supplémentaires et presque autant de jours de délai !**

 **Il a donc bien fallu couper la poire en deux !**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, me remettre le pied à l'étrier pour cette fic a été particulièrement difficile.**

 **Mais je l'ai fait pour vous, alors j'espère que cela vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à être dans le ton.**

 **Laissez-moi plein de commentaires avec vos spéculations les plus folles, cela m'encouragera après tout ce temps sans toucher à cette fic !**

 **Des bisous et merci à toutes mes lectrices :) (les plus formidables de la Terre !)**


	21. Russian Roulette

**Hey girlz !**

 **Je sais que vous m'attendiez sans doute plus sur "Voisins", mais comme j'aime être toujours là où l'on ne m'attend pas, héhé, me voici donc ici pour la suite des aventures rocambolesques d'Aomine et Kagami ! (ouais... c'est bien la peine de vous demander à chaque fois la suite de quelle histoire vous désirez, si c'est pour faire le contraire au final ! :D)**

 **Ahhhh que ça fait du BIEN de revenir à cette fanfiction !**

 **A tel point que je pourrai vous pondre un second chapitre dans la foulée... (j'y travaille) tant je suis inspirée et surtout, pour compenser la "longueur" de celui-ci, qui atteint péniblement les 15000 mots. (et encore, pas tout à fait... bon, au moins, ce sera plus digeste ainsi, je suppose !)**

 **Donc à vous de me dire, comme d'habitude ! ;D**

 **Je tenais encore à vous remercier, vous êtes juste MERVEILLEUSES, je sais que "Magical Dick" est une fic qui a une place particulière pour pas mal d'entre vous, j'espère donc continuer à pouvoir l'honorer comme il se doit avec des idées toujours plus originales et folles !**

 **D'ailleurs, mon petit doigt me dit que vous pourriez être servies dans ce chapitre...**

 **Au programme : le charme irrésistible de Kagami, Aomine en roue libre et Maman!Mine en roue libre également, parce que cette douce folie qui les habite est héréditaire.**

 **Sur ce, ENJOY !**

* * *

Le reste de la journée scolaire se passa sans encombre, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Cependant la situation se gâta rapidement lorsque l'heure de l'entraînement sonna.

Mais voyons plus ensemble comment cela se passa, d'abord du côté de Kagami, toujours grimé en Aomine...

Wakamatsu était déjà en train de s'énerver, n'ayant croisé Aomine ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la cour, ni sur le toit, ni aux toilettes, ni... enfin, vous voyez le topo quoi ! Et lorsqu'il arriva dans le gymnase accompagné du reste de l'équipe, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que tout était déjà en place et qu'Aomine trottinait déjà pour s'échauffer... Non seulement le basané avait été plus rapide que lui, comme s'il s'était téléporté miraculeusement sur place, mais en plus, il n'était pas en retard !

Pour la première fois de sa vie !

Et Wakamatsu n'avait pas eu non plus à user de diverses menaces pour quérir sa présence, car non seulement Aomine était venu de lui-même en avance, mais en plus il avait déjà sorti tout le matériel, semblant ne plus attendre qu'eux pour commencer ! Ce qui était un peu faux d'ailleurs, étant donné que le brun se mettait déjà en jambes de son côté.

Franchement, le peroxydé était bouche bée et ce n'était pas une mouche qu'il aurait pu gober là, mais bel et bien un essaim d'abeilles entier...

Momoi semblait être dans le même état, elle aussi.

Quant à leurs coéquipiers, certains se pinçaient, tandis que d'autre se frottaient les yeux.

Nageaient-ils tous en pleine hallucination collective ?

C'était la seule explication recevable.

D'ailleurs, ils n'osaient même pas poser un pied sur le terrain, ni même se diriger vers les vestiaires, non, ils étaient plantés là, hébétés, incapables de bouger tant la surprise était IMMENSE, les clouant littéralement sur place.

Cette réaction étonna quelque peu le principal instigateur qui vint se positionner face à Wakamatsu, l'air innocent, après quelques tours de terrain supplémentaires :

« Heu... senpai... ? J'me suis trompé de jour, c'est ça ? I-il n'y avait pas entraînement ce soir ? Pourtant, je croyais que... »

« Non, non, non ! Enfin, je veux dire, si ! Si, il y avait bien entraînement et donc non, tu ne t'étais pas trompé... »

« Oh... ouuuuufff ! J'ai vraiment eu peur un moment ! » Sourit radieusement Aomine.

Il était rare de voir le basané sourire ainsi, de manière aussi angélique et spontanément. Déjà, Aomine souriait très peu au quotidien et lorsqu'il le faisait, il fallait en général se méfier parce que c'était synonyme de mauvais coup préparé en cachette (ou non) par l'as de Toho.

Wakamatsu l'avait appris à ses dépends, mais là, c'était totalement différent. Et lorsqu'Aomine lui prit le poignet pour le guider vers le terrain, le blond sentit son cœur LACHER. Oui, carrément. Enfin presque, « _s'embraser_ » serait un terme plus approprié, en réalité. De belles rougeurs lui montèrent aux joues et il espérait que personne ne s'apercevrait de rien. Sinon, non seulement sa réputation de capitaine exemplaire qui ne fait pas de favoritisme risquait de s'écrouler, mais son hétérosexualité aussi. Quoique pour cette dernière vérité, il semblait déjà trop tard... Tiens... depuis quand Aomine avait-il ces fossettes lorsqu'il souriait ? C'était la première fois que Wakamatsu les remarquait et il devait bien avouer (mais pas en public hein !) qu'il trouvait cela vraiment adorable...

« Senpai, ça ne te dérange pas si on bosse le marquage aujourd'hui ? C'est vraiment mon point faible... et comme tu es l'un des meilleurs défenseurs du Japon, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me donner quelques tuyaux... »

« _L'un des meilleurs défenseurs du Japon..._ » Rien que ça ? Wow ! Jamais Aomine ne lui avait fait un si beau compliment auparavant (ni même admit qu'il avait des « faiblesses » !) ! Au passage, c'était sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la première fois aussi. Aomine n'était pas du genre à se montrer dithyrambique concernant les capacités d'autrui, (en dehors de Kagami, bien-sûr ! Il n'y avait que son cher rival qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux et occasionnellement, très occasionnellement même, quelques membres de la Génération des Miracles, au gré des situations...) alors cette attitude était d'autant plus suspecte... ? Non, ce n'était pas la bon mot, disons juste que l'étonnement était de mise...

De même que « _la méfiance_ », se dit mentalement le blond... de manière peut-être un peu trop voyante, tant son visage restait crispé, déployant ses habituels traits agressifs en présence du brun. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé (ou devrais-je dire aux yeux...?) des deux nouveaux pivots de première année, des jumeaux, en plus !

« Aomine-senpai ! Moi, je veux bien jouer contre toi ! »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Avec Koda, nous allons te coller aux basques, tu vas rien comprendre... » Fit son frère, en éclipsant complètement Wakamatsu.

« On a hâte de te prendre en sandwich senpai, on va plus t'lâcher.. » Plaisanta le dénommé Koda, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de manière particulièrement équivoque.

« A-ah merci... c'est sympa les gars ! On y va ? » Sourit à nouveau Aomine, qu'une telle proximité avec des jumeaux ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde...

Malheureusement pour Tic et Tac, leur petite parade nuptiale n'était pas du goût de Wakamatsu. Tout d'abord, parce que CROTTE A LA FIN, ils se trouvaient dans un gymnase, sur un terrain de basket et pas dans une boîte de nuit _gay_ pour se compter fleurette ! Et ensuite, parce que c'était à **LUI** qu'Aomine avait demandé d'être **SON** partenaire d'entraînement ! Bombant le torse, il joua des coudes pour reprendre son place de... mâle dominant (?) et se reposter à côté d'Aomine. Les jumeaux s'écartèrent, surpris par l'attitude si volontaire de leur senpai.

« C'est extrêmement altruiste de vous être portés volontaires les garçons, mais Aomine s'est adressé à moi et à personne d'autre. Et entre nous, nous savons que même si vous êtes deux, vous ne faites absolument pas le poids face à lui. Par conséquent, il n'y a que moi qui sois susceptible de le gêner, étant donné votre niveau déplorable. Mais si vous tenez tant que cela à jouer contre lui la prochaine fois, allez vous changer et entraînez-vous sérieusement pour mériter cet honneur ! » Eructa Wakamatsu en faisant de grands gestes, comme à son habitude.

Avec ses cheveux et ses mimiques, il ressemblait vraiment à un hérisson énervé parce qu'une voiture aurait manqué de le transformer en crêpe, en passant trop près de lui...

Enfin débarrassé deux sœurs siamoises, Wakamatsu s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur le terrain lorsque soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Suivie d'une autre. Puis d'une autre. Et encore d'une autre, ce qui le poussa à se retourner.

« Wakamatsu-senpai... »

« Heu oui...? »

« Est-ce que je pourrai jouer contre Aomine-senpai moi aussi, si je m'entraîne dur pour ça ? »

« Et moi ? Je pourrai aussi ? »

« Nous sommes tous prêts à redoubler d'efforts pour un tête-à-tête avec lui...enfin je veux dire pour un « un contre un ! »

« C'est vrai ! Aomine-senpai est la raison pour laquelle je me suis inscrit en début d'année et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me mesurer à lui pourtant ! D'habitude, c'est parce qu'il ne vient pas ou qu'il nous ignore, mais si maintenant qu'il est prêt à nous accorder de son temps, tu te l'accapares, ça ne va pas aller ! Tu as beau être le capitaine, ça ne te donne pas tous les privilèges ! » Ajouta un petit blond avec des tâches de rousseur.

Honnêtement, Wakamatsu était très étonné par l'attitude rebelle des ses nouvelles recrues. C'est qu'ils prenaient un peu trop leurs aises ces satanés premières années ! Jusqu'ici pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas ramenée et le blond ignorait jusqu'à l'existence d'un tel _fanclub_ en l'honneur du brun... C'était comme s'ils venaient tous de se réveiller en même temps, d'un seul coup et cela avait quelque chose de foncièrement intriguant. Et effrayant à la ois. A présent, ils avaient de l'écume au coin des lèvres et dévoraient Aomine du regard, une lueur perverses brillant dans leurs yeux rougis par l'excitation. Certains couinaient même comme des bêtes sauvages... Dire que Wakamatsu pensait que l'afflux record d'inscriptions que l'équipe de basket avait recensé était du à la plastique irréprochable de leur _manager_ rose...

En parlant de Momoi, elle avait l'air quelque peu... jalouse... ? Hmm... ce n'était sans doute pas le mot le plus approprié, mais disons qu'elle était tout aussi choquée que Wakamatsu par le soudain gain de popularité de son meilleur ami, autour duquel les autres joueurs se pressaient sans vergogne. Ils ressemblaient à une bande hyènes attirées par la carcasse encore fraîche d'un antilope et avaient l'air prêtes à bondir sur Aomine pour le manger... ou plutôt, pour lui faire subir un autre genre de sévices corporels...

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait à tous ? C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible !

Aomine avait-il changé de marque de déodorant pour les rendre ainsi fous ?

Fous de lui !

Aujourd'hui en tous cas, l'as se trouvait au centre de toutes les attentions de la part de ses jeunes _kohais_. Et pour cause, la majorité des garçons de l'équipe s'était maintenant rassemblée autour de lui, l'encerclant de très près, ce qui donnait des allures de film d'horreur à la scène, tant la proximité et les regards chargés de concupiscence qui pesaient sur le brun devenaient malsains. Heureusement, le coach Harasawa le bien nommé vint remettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans avant que cela ne tourne au « _harrassement_ »... et Wakamatsu extirpa Aomine de la foule formée par les _creepy fanboys._ Non mais un peu plus et le blond était certain qu'ils se seraient transformés en goules désireuses d'arracher les vêtements de brun, afin de lui pomper... autre chose que sang. Bien entendu, Aomine ne comprit pas l'attitude de Wakamatsu, qui s'était saisi de son poignet pour l'éloigner de ce piège mortel.

Le reste de la séance se passa correctement néanmoins.

Enfin, dans une certaine mesure.

Wakamatsu fut le seul autorisé à jouer contre Aomine et si ce ne furent quelques regards avides de la part de la horde de zombies, il n'y eut rien à déplorer. Pour le moment, les autres garçons se tenaient à bonne distance d'Aomine, mais ce dernier agissait sur eux comme un aimant et c'était véritablement une expérience perturbante à constater.

Même de loin.

Et impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte, excepté lorsque l'on s'appelait Aomine, tant le comportement ambigu de ses coéquipiers semblait complètement lui passer au dessus de la tête ! Il ne remarquait rien, ne sentant aucunement le danger – pourtant bien réel – qui pesait sur lui et ses fesses, tant les autres mâles présents salivaient à son approche.

Littéralement.

Il y avait presque des flaques de bave sur le terrain !

Même leur professeur n'était pas insensible aux charmes soudains de son élève.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il insista pour masser sa cuisse suite à une crampe dont se plaignit pourtant si peu le brun...

Toute cette histoire prenait de telles proportions que Wakamatsu insista pour raccompagner personnellement Aomine !

Carrément trop flippant et le blond craignait que certains ne mettent à exécution leur menace de « prendre en sandwich » cet inconscient d'Aomine qui décidément, était bien naïf à leur tourner ainsi le dos, offrant involontairement sa croupe rebondie à une nuée de prédateurs affamés ! Pour plus de « sécurité », il fut même décidé qu'Aomine prendrait sa douche à part. Non mais voilà à quel point la situation était grave, quoi !

Momoi avait une course de dernière minute à effectuer, ce qui fit qu'elle rentra de son côté, non sans avoir expulsé quelques premières années un peu trop collants, qui faisaient le pied de grue à la sortie du gymnase pour attendre leur as...

Quant à Wakamatsu, il dut se faire violence (ce mec est héroïque...) pour combattre la tentation de reluquer le corps nu et vulnérable d'Aomine, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche...

« T'es prêt, on peut partir ? » Demanda Wakamatsu en évitant de contempler Aomine.

Ce dernier terminait de se changer et de se sécher.

« Ouais c'est bon, j'crois qu'j'ai rien oublié. » Et de sourire au blond à nouveau. « Merci en tous cas, c'est vachement sympa de proposer de m'accompagner et puis ça tombe bien, parce que je déteste faire le trajet seul. »

Bon, en vrai, il s'agissait un demi-mensonge, parce que la raison principale était que Kagami – dans le corps d'Aomine – n'avait pas encore totalement mémorisé le chemin menant du lycée à sa nouvelle maison. Se faire escorter par Wakamatsu ou Momoi lui éviterait donc de se perdre bêtement...

Et ouais, pas si con que ça le tigrou !

Enfin, ça dépendait pour quoi, dira t-on...

Mais quand les deux hommes sortirent (avec un Wakamatsu rougissant, car le sourire solaire de Kagami l'avait touché en plein cœur, telle la flèche de Cupidon...), ils croisèrent un troisième larron à la présence inattendue.

Ken.

Le _goal_ de l'équipe de football dans laquelle jouait Kojiro...

… Qui avait eu un flirt assez poussé avec Aomine. (ouais, je resitue pour celles qui auraient oublié, c'est que ça fait un bail mine de rien ! ^^)

… Ce qu'ignorait en partie Kagami, puisqu'Aomine n'était jamais rentré dans les détails de cette petite amourette.

Sauf que visiblement, ce n'était pas pour l'autre brun qu'il semblait être venu se poster à la sortie du gymnase. Parce que dès qu'il aperçut une mèche de cheveux blonds émerger du bâtiment, il se précipita à la rencontre de Wakamatsu, en trottinant de la même façon que Nigou dès qu'il sentait Kuroko. Kagami était catégorique à ce sujet, il avait bien observé le manège du chiot envers son maître et là, c'était exactement la même mimique.

« Hey, vous en avez mis du temps à sortir, ça fait une plombe que je vous attends ! »

« Fallait pas te donner cette peine ! » Le houspilla Wakamatsu, apparemment RAVI de le voir !

Pour sa défense, il était nécessaire de préciser que depuis leur match contre Seirin, le brun aux cheveux longs le collait comme une sangsue. Ca avait commencé plutôt doucement au départ, à base de rencontres fortuites dans les couloirs du lycée et de bousculades impromptues...

… Mais très vite, les choses avaient dégénéré, échappant à tout contrôle.

Ken avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de se trouver constamment sur son chemin, où que Wakamatsu se trouve ! Même aux toilettes... surtout aux toilettes... et puis si encore il n'y avait eu que ça, mais non, le tenace gardien avait glissé plusieurs fois des mots dans le sac de cours du blond. Et autant vous avouer tout de suite la terrible vérité : Ken Wakashimazu n'avait rien d'un poète. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas donné la peine de recopier la moindre prose romanesque, optant pour une approche beaucoup plus directe que n'aurait sans doute pas reniée Aomine : le CUL !

Ouep, le cul y a qu'ça de vrai !

Bah quoi, c'était une stratégie comme une autre, après tout, on n'est pas tous des Edgar Allan Poe en puissance... Sauf que dans le cas de Ken, ce choix se révélait plutôt infructueux...sans doute parce que ses petits messages gribouillés à la va vite (sûrement en cours, ou sur un poteau pendant qu'il s'ennuyait à attendre les tirs mollassons de ses petits camarades dans ses cages...) faisaient l'éloge du fessier « _bandant_ » de Wakamatsu. Non, non, pas « _charmant_ », ni « _adorable_ » ou encore même « _inspirant_ », tant qu'à opter pour un qualificatif, autant choisir celui qui TÂCHE le plus ! (dans tous les sens du terme)

« Salut Ken ! » Fit Kagami, tout sourire.

… Uniquement pour se voir ignoré par ledit Ken, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa muse peroxydée.

« Oui, bon...il va falloir arrêter de me regarder comme ça maintenant, ça devient gênant ! » Asséna Wakamatsu, à bout de patience.

« Bah j'suis bien obligé d'te mater, vu qu'tu m'laisses pas te toucher ! »

CQFD.

Logique imparable...

« Raaaah mais casse-toi de là, tu vois pas que tu nous gênes, abruti ? »

Mais brusquement, sans crier gare et alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à une réponse au tacle de Wakamatsu, le footballeur fit volte-face... semblant réaliser de manière subite qu'Aomine venait de lui parler...

« Toi ! »

« Heu... ouais ? » Hésita un peu le pauvre Kagami.

« T'as changé quelque chose, non ? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, c'est ça ? »

« Pas que je sache... »

« Hmm... t'as changé de parfum alors ! Nan, nan, de gel douche ! »

« Non plus... »

« Purée, dis-moi ce que c'est, c'est en train d'me rendre dingue là ! Faut absolument que je sache ! » Insista t-il en se mettant même à le renifler comme un animal.

« Il n'a rien changé du tout, alors laisse-le tranquille ! » Intervint Wakamatsu.

« Vraiment ? J'y crois pas mais sache qu'en tous cas, ça te va super bien... j'dirai même que ça te rend carrément plus bandant qu'avant... » Se « rattrape » Ken le Poète.

« Pfff... nan mais c'est pas possible, tu n'connais qu'ce mot là, ma parole ! Faudrait p't'être penser à changer de disque ! »

Mais cette fois, ce fut au tour de Wakamatsu d'être ignoré.

En effet, Ken venait de plaquer Aomine au mur.

« Dis... je sais que ça s'est pas super bien terminé entre nous la première fois, mais ça te dirait pas qu'on retente ? »

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » Demanda Kagami, un peu surpris.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident !

« Ouais, t'es carrément mieux qu'l'autre blondasse, non mais sérieux, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le réaliser avant ? »

« HEY ! L'autre « _blondasse »_ , elle t'emmerde ! Et tu lui dois le respect parce que c'est ton _senpai_ ! » Tempêta Wakamatsu, en faisant la danse du ver solitaire sur place.

Mais déjà, Ken était passé à la vitesse supérieure, glissant son index sous le menton d'Aomine pour le rapprocher et sans hésiter, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du basané, sous le regard médusé de Wakamatsu...

… Que ça faisait quand même un peu chier, on va pas se l'cacher !

Heureusement, Kagami le repoussa bien vite. Et fermement. Il avait beau être dans le corps d'Aomine avec Ken ignorant ce fait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression de tromper Kojiro et avec son meilleur ami, en plus ! Peut-être qu'Aomine aurait aimé qu'il profite de cette occasion pour le remettre avec Ken, mais comme Kagami n'avait pas consulté le basané à ce sujet, il préféra ne prendre aucun risque. Il informerait juste Aomine des sentiments du goal ultérieurement et l'as de Toho déciderait quoi faire quand ils auraient récupéré leur apparence normale.

« Ken, je regrette, mais tu as déjà eu ta chance ! Il fallait la saisir à ce moment-là ! »

« Oh c'est bon ! On a tous le droit à l'erreur ! »

« J'ai dit non, alors écarte-toi avant que je ne devienne méchant ! »

« Au moins, si tu me colles ton poing dans la tronche, ce sera un contact physique... »

« … C'est pas mon poing et c'est pas dans la tronche que je comptais te frapper... Maintenant dégage, je ne me répéterai pas ! »

Exaspéré par l'insistance malvenue de Ken, Wakamatsu profita de ce qu'il était parvenu à se faire oublier de son ancien prétendant, pour fouiller dans son sac... duquel il dégaina une canette de boisson énergisante. Mouais, on avait connu plus dissuasif comme arme, mais ça ferait l'affaire ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir se montrer capricieux sur le coup, alors il faudrait faire avec. Bien décidé à porter secours à son coéquipier et à le ramener à bon port sains et sauf, en accomplissant sa mission, Wakamatsu arma son bras en s'écriant :

« TIENS, ARRETE LA CELLE-CI GOAL DU DIMANCHE ! »

… Et d'envoyer la fameuse canette à pleine vitesse sur le brun aux cheveux mi-longs, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tir de basket.

« Naaaan pas çaaaa ! Aaaaarrrrghh mon instinct de goal m'ordonne de stopper ce tiiiir ! » S'écria Wakashimazu.

Il était question du point faible ancestral des gardiens de buts !

Tels des chiens ne pouvant résister au besoin d'attraper un bâton qui leur serait lancé, impossible pour eux de se contenir face à un objet venant dans leur direction !

Wakamatsu profita alors de ce réflexe conditionné pour attraper le poignet d'Aomine... et se mettre à courir vite. Très vite, dans l'espoir de semer Ken. Aomine le suivit de son mieux, manquant de peu de trébucher suite à cette tentative inattendue de fuite. L'important était cependant de réagir vite et de mener l'as en lieu sûr, loin de toute convoitise (sexuelle) mal placée...

... Mais voyons plutôt comment s'en sortait le véritable Aomine, de son côté...

Oui, je sais, c'est vache de "couper" à un moment aussi crucial, en mode derniers survivants d'un film d'horreur avec le serial killer démasqué à leurs trousses, dont on ignore s'il va réussir à les attraper, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique, vous devez commencer à le savoir ! (et vous aimez ça, avouez !)

Comme vous devez vous en douter, le nouvellement roux ne s'en tirait pas si bien...

Pour commencer, il avait commis l'erreur FATALE d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement. Et encore, ça c'était uniquement parce que Kuroko lui avait sauvé la mise en venant le chercher directement.

A Riko qui attendait des excuses, Aomine avait prétexté qu'il avait fait EXPRES de "se ramener un peu la bourre, parce que les vraies stars savent se faire attendre dans la vie." Autant vous dire que la tornade châtain n'avait pas DU TOUT apprécié la teneur de ce discours prétentieux. Aucune explication autre que la MORT ou l'AMPUTATION ne pouvait justifier un quelconque retard à ses yeux aussi, décida t-elle de serrer la vis au retardataire pour lui apprendre - une bonne fois pour toutes - qu'il n'était pas judicieux de se jouer d'elle... et qu'à l'avenir, il avait intérêt à venir... EN AVANCE, même ! Oui, oui, carrément, c'était selon Riko le seul moyen de faire amende honorable et de compenser son élan de zèle. Kagami l'avait habituée à mieux, trop bien habituée en réalité et le voir se désintéresser ainsi de l'entraînement en arrivant en retard et en ignorant ensuite ses consignes, rendit Riko folle de rage.

Et le mot était faible.

Elle se jura donc de lui faire passer l'envie de la défier de manière aussi frontale, devant tout le reste de l'équipe, en plus !

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce Bakagami !?

D'où lui venait cette envie subite de jouer les fortes têtes ?

Bon, d'un côté, cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela, parce qu'elle adorait mater les rebelles et c'était l'occasion parfaite de le faire. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, faire preuve de créativité dans les punitions qu'elle infligeait était l'un de ses petits plaisirs coupables et pour une fois qu'un des garçons se comportait assez "mal" pour qu'elle puisse mettre en action l'un de ses châtiments sadiques, Riko n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Ou alors juste pour la forme.

Pour faire bonne figure et donner l'impresssion que la correction était méritée.

Ah ! Il n'est pas facile d'évoluer dans une équipe de basket exclusivement masculine et encore moins de trouver sa place au milieu de tout ce flot de testostérone, mais Riko était parvenue à s'adapter en se taillant un rôle qui lui allait à merveille au teint :

Celui de la matronne. D'aucuns vous auraient plutôt dit celui de la "matonne de prison", (une lettre d'écart, ça compte !) mais ceux-là étaient d'une mauvaise foi astronomique.

... Exactement comme Kagami lorsqu'il commença à se plaindre du surplus d'exercices physiques qu'elle lui infligea. Et de la corvée de nettoyage du gymnase, pour finir. Mais bon, ça, d'après cette mégère en jupe courte, c'était surtout parce que le roux avait refusé de faire des passes à ses coéquipiers durant l'entraînement. Non mais de qui se moquait-on ? Depuis quand était-ce devenu obligatoire ? Aomine n'avait besoin de personne pour marquer, faire des passes allait donc à l'encontre de sa nature même de scoreur ! Et cette fichue gonzesse avait du mal à le comprendre, de toute évidence. Où était la logique là-dedans ? Pourquoi passer le ballon, si l'on en a pas l'absolue nécessité ? Et même quand on l'a, n'est-il pas plus intéressant de conserver le ballon et de trouver une autre solution pour se débarrasser d'adversaires un peu trop collants ?

Non, vraiment, ça le dépassait. Il ne comprenait même pas qu'on le punisse pour une si légère incartade. Ok, c'était une entorse aux ordres de Riko, mais en tant que coach, n'était-ce pas plutôt à elle de se plier au style de jeu de ses joueurs ? C'était pourtant ce que faisait Harasawa et les résultats avaient toujours été au rendez-vous, alors pourquoi changer une méthode qui avait déjà porté ses fruits ? Aomine était complètement largué... Se conduisait-elle de la même manière avec Kagami ? Non, mais, ça devait être insupportable, sérieux ! Elle faisait un complexe d'infériorité à cause de sa condition de faible femme ou quoi ? Pfff... c'était sûrement cela... de la jalousie vis-à-vis de son physique imposant de dieu grec ! La pauvre... c'était un peu compréhensible quelque part : même perchée sur des échasses, Riko ne lui arriverait même pas sous le bras... Normal, à sa place, lui aussi serait en colère...

Nan et puis... la taille de ses nichons, on en parle...?

Pas étonnant qu'elle soit frustrée et crise à cause de leur manque de... présence. Cette nana était la Tetsu des nibards : ils semblaient invisibles ! Malgré ce handicap, Aomine devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par le coffre de la coach, vu son manque de poumons... étrange qu'elle puisse gueuler aussi fort ! Ca paraissait physiologiquement impossible !

Enfin bon, heureusement pour lui la séance de torture qu'ils osaient nommer "entraînement" s'acheva plutôt rapidement... C'est qu'il en fallait plus pour l'abattre ! Et même s'il aurait sûrement plein de jolies courbatures demain, pour le moment, il ne ressentait rien. Sauf qu'Aomine avait oublié un léger détail : Riko l'avait désigné d'office pour nettoyer et ranger le gymnase ! Non mais c'était quoi encore ce délire ? Il n'existait pas des esclaves payés pour cela ? Enfin... des "femmes de ménage" ? Seirin n'était pas un bahut assez riche pour s'en payer ? Pfff... bref... le roux fut obligé de rester alors que les autres - ces branleurs qui n'avaient même pas marqué plus de cinq paniers à l'entraînement - étaient déjà rentrés chez eux.

Aomine trouvait ce traitement profondément injuste, néanmoins, il avait promis à Kagami de se tenir à carreau et il le ferait. Autant que possible.

Une fois la serpillère passée et le matériel rangé dans la réserve, il regagna donc les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée et se délasser un peu sous l'eau chaude...

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea donc vers les douches, laissant une traînée de vêtements sales sur son passage. (qu'il ne prit naturellement pas la peine de ramasser et de rassembler) Avançant comme un zombie, il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne brûlante et il resta ainsi impassible, front contre le carrelage mural quelques minutes avant de commencer à se savonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que, pas de bol, il avait oublié son gel douche... quelque part. Normalement, il n'avait jamais à se soucier de cela, puisque Sakurai lui fournissait le sien après l'entraînement, ou plutôt, se le faisait taxer honteusement par le brun, qui avait l'habitude qu'on le serve constamment.

Ouep...

Niveau bouleversements, ça se posait là et justement, il avait l'impression d'avoir carrément perdu au change. Se retrouver piégé dans le corps de Kagami était une arnaque monumentale. Non mais c'était vrai, à bien y réfléchir, il n'y voyait que des désavantages : devoir se coltiner son daron, Hyuga le basané, Hyuga le pas basané et sa meuf la coach hystérique et puis...

… Il n'y avait strictement rien à sauver...

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait le brun, jusqu'à ce que pendant qu'il se lavait distraitement, sa main ne s'égare entre ses cuisses.

Et là ce fut le choc.

Il sursauta, croyant qu'une grosse bête lui avait grimpé dessus pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais non, ce qu'il avait touché était bien à lui ! Ou plutôt, à Kagami !

Aomine écarta un peu plus les jambes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il venait de trouver.

Il y eut un deuxième effet _Kiss Kool_ encore plus puissant que le premier et Aomine hocquèta de surprise ! Ok. Kagami était vraiment un ELEPHANT. Et comme tout bon _Babar_ qui se respecte, le rouquin possédait une trompe digne de ce nom. Ce truc était... énorme. Tout simplement gigantesque et il peinait à en faire le tour avec la main. Néanmoins, il s'en saisit pour mieux pouvoir... l'examiner. Bordel, elle pesait lourd en plus ! C'était presque comme une troisième jambe et Aomine s'imagina un moment s'en faire une ceinture en l'enroulant autour de la taille. Oui, il avait des délires bizarres et alors ? Quand on a un braquemart aussi impressionnant à portée de doigts, on est tenté de faire plein d'expériences ! Quoiqu'il en soit, en l'était actuel des choses, Aomine avait cependant envie de faire joujou avec d'une toute autre façon. Bien loin d'être effrayé, une idée étrange lui vint en tête.

« Si moi aussi j'avais une bite de cheval, j'aurai sans doute envie de la fourrer dans tous les petits culs bien chauds et serrés qui passent. Je crois que finalement, je comprends mieux Kagami maintenant. »

Et par « _saillants fessiers brûlants et vierges_ » (ou pas, d'ailleurs), le brun sous-entendait le sien, évidemment. Il s'était toujours toujours douté que la queue de son rival était magique et bien, il en avait la confirmation à présent. Et au lieu de le mettre en rogne, d'éveiller sa jalousie ou sa peur, non, cela l'excitait comme c'était pas permis. A un point... qui n'avait pas besoin de virgule, justement.

Aomine n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver son corps pour pouvoir s'empaler sur ce pieux exterminateur de vampires ! Voici qui relançait son intérêt pour Kagami et surtout, qui lui donnait une raison de se relancer dans la course. Pas surprenant que Hyuga soit si ACCRO au roux s'il l'avait déjà eue entre les mains, ou même juste frôlée. Tu m'étonnes que quand tu sens un monstre pareil contre ta cuisse, t'as plus qu'une seule envie : faire du tape-cul dessus ! De la balançoire ! Du toboggan ! Tout c'que tu veux ! Même du trapèze, comme un acrobate de cirque ! Ah nan mais tu te sens pousser des ailes, ça c'est clair ! Tu deviens prêt à te lancer dans un numéro d'équilibriste, les yeux bandés !

Et sans filet.

Là, il était regonflé à bloc !

… apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à en croire ce qu'il sentait durcir sous sa paume.

« Hep hep hep toi... pas la peine de me regarder comme ça avec ton œil de cyclope... J'ai promis à Kagami de ne rien faire de zarbi avec son corps. »

Mais... c'était plutôt vaste comme paramètre.

Et dans l'esprit embrouillé (et libidineux) d'Aomine, une petite pougnette n'avait rien d'étrange. Au contraire, c'était un geste parfaitement normal du quotidien. Quelque part même, ce serait rendre service au roux ! En effet, non seulement cela ferait du bien à son corps de pouvoir relâcher la tension, mais en plus, s'il se branlait maintenant, ce serait, il ne risquait pas d'avoir envie de sauter Kojiro ! Et puis même, admettons que ce soit le cas, bah, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas, puisqu'Aomine l'aurait vidangé juste avant de venir ! CQFD ! En fait, c'était comme un cran de sécurité supplémentaire et si Kagami venait à apprendre qu'il s'était... enfin, qu'il avait tiré sur son nœud en son absence et bien, Aomine n'aurait qu'à invoquer cette raison pour se mettre à l'abri de toutes représailles. Ouais, ce plan était génial, sans faille, digne de son intelligence supérieure ! En plus, il s'agissait de la vérité vraie : il ignorait dans quelle mesure le corps de Kagami allait réagir au contact de Kojiro. Aomine doutait d'être capable de le maîtriser complètement si l'autre brun lui plaisait tant que ça, surtout que ce maudit footeux allait forcément essayer de l'allumer...

Aomine n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il DEVAIT se soulager avant d'aller le voir, pour balayer tout risque.

Dans un sursaut de motivation, Aomine empoigna donc plus fermement l'animal, dans l'espoir de le dompter. Il commença à aller et venir dessus plutôt... calmement. Comme pour jauger son adversaire. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore personnellement le petit oiseau de Kagami et il devait donc se méfier de ses réactions. Nan mais, imaginez s'il décidait de lui cracher dessus, tel un chat énervé, par exemple ! Ouep, Aomine devait rester sur ses gardes, c'est pourquoi il opta pour une approche sinueuse, moins directe.

Apprivoisant rapidement la bête sauvage, Aomine se permit d'accélérer le rythme.

Subtilement.

Malheureusement, ses bonnes résolutions furent de courte durée, car dans un élan de confiance, il sombra dans l'excès.

Inévitablement.

Gland découvert, membre turgescent et gainé de veines biens visibles, Aomine était équipé d'une véritable arme de destruction massive (de culs.), chargée et prête à faire feu.

« Putain de... »

L'eau chaude qui courait sur son corps, ce corps qui n'était pas le sien, produisait tellement de vapeur qu'il devenait difficile pour lui de respirer. Haletant, le pouls en vrille, Aomine massait la hampe de sorte qu'elle gagne encore en consistance, si c'était encore possible.

Et sans surprise, cela le fut...

« Avec un machin pareil au repos, j'espérai qu'il grossirait à peine en érection mais... ce n'est pas le cas... merde Kagami, t'as vraiment une bite magique, c'est pas juste ! »

Aomine ne savait pas s'il devait mettre cela uniquement sur le compte de la masturbation, ou plutôt miser sur le fait que c'était parce qu'IL touchait LA kékette du roux, mais en tous cas, c'était foutrement bon. Le brun avait toujours eu un bon coup de poignet, qui avait fait ses preuves... !

… Sur lui...

Ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal.

Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester ses techniques sur un autre support.

C'était maintenant chose faite et à en croire la réaction de la virilité pulsante qu'il sentait rugir sous ses doigts, _Tai-chan_ (son nouveau surnom tout kikinou...) semblait adorer ce traitement de faveur. Depuis combien de temps Kagami ne s'était-il pas touché comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas accordé un moment de répit que ce soit en solo ou à plusieurs ? Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, si vous vouliez l'avis expert d'Aomine, parce que là, sa verge réagissait beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop bien.

Appuyant sa main libre comme le carrelage parce qu'il sentait ses jambes le lâcher, Aomine se demanda si... Kagami se comporterait de la même manière... quand il le caresserait réellement comme ça un jour. Chacun dans leur corps respectif, cela allait de soi et Aomine était persuadé que oui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tant l'accueil que lui faisait la lance de chair gorgée de sang était positif.

Purée... il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ni à réaliser qu'il était en train de se taper une petite queue OKLM, dans les vestiaires de Seirin et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il était question de celle de Kagami...

Cet appendice légendaire qui le faisait saliver et alimentait ses rêves humides depuis des semaines maintenant...

Aomine avait vraiment l'impression d'être le Roi Arthur retirant Excalibur de son rocher pour la première fois, prêt à pourfendre quiconque se dresserait sur son passage à l'aide de cette lame imposante... Un sentiment de puissance colossal l'habitait (la bitait) à présent. Il se sentait inarrêtable. Si seulement c'était LUI qui était né avec un tel don du ciel entre les cuisses, cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses...

Oui, beaucoup.

A commencer par la hauteur de ses sauts, parce que comme je l'ai déjà abordé dans une précédente _fanfiction_ , vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un tel engin ne sert pas de balancier à Kagami pour garder l'équilibre dans les airs ! Aomine non plus n'était pas dupe : il était là le secret du roux ! Kagami avait beau ne pas être australien, il ressemblait au kangourou qui se sert de son organe caudal pour sautiller plus haut. D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas de marsupiaux sur le sol Américain ? Hmm.. cela mériterait de plus amples investigations...

Bordel mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Les sensations féroces d'extase lui brouillaient les cellules grises...

Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer, au bord du malaise vagal.

Sa main allait et venait de sa propre volonté, de plus en plus agile sur le membre tendu et parfait de son rival.

Injuste, c'était véritable injuste...

Et une fois de plus, les pensées du Miracle se mirent à vagabonder, à envier les anciens amants du rouge, ceux qui avaient déjà eu le privilège d'accueillir dans leurs entrailles ce tisonnier ardent. Un sentiment de honte s'empara de lui. Il était véritablement pathétique...

Actuellement, son seul moyen d'assouvir ses fantasmes était de tripoter misérablement le manche de son rival...

Dans les douches publiques du gymnase...

Bravo, vraiment bravo, quelle manière honorable de faire connaissance avec l'objet de ses désirs. Malgré cette réalisation, Aomine ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Ses doigts ne connaissaient aucune vergogne, venant agacer successivement le frein et les testicules qui ne demandaient que cela. Il avait du mal à dire qu'il s'agissait des siens... Parce qu'au final, il n'était question que d'un prêt temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'espérait en tous cas pour pouvoir profiter autrement des attributs mystiques de Kagami dans un futur proche. Ses ongles courts égratignèrent l'urètre du roux et il lâcha un cri de plaisir qui résonna dans les douches désertes.

Bon sang, Kagami allait le TRUCIDER s'il découvrait cela...

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache... et même si Aomine avait fomenté une explication, il n'était pas certain que le tigre allait la gober...

Lui, en revanche, il adorerait gober tout ce que Kagami aurait à lui offrir, même si à vu de doigts, la gorge risquait d'être trop étroite pour servir de fourreau à ce sabre tranchant...

Irrécupérable, il était tout bonnement irrécupérable...

Et il en faisait la douloureuse expérience...

Ses jambes tremblaient et il glissa misérablement contre la paroi de la douche, les larmes aux yeux, incapable pour autant de lâcher sa proie.

Il devait se ressaisir.

Ne pas avoir de regret !

Il profitait de la situation et alors ? Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela ! N'importe qui en aurait fait autant !

Mais justement, il n'était pas n'importe qui...

Il était le grand Aomine Daiki, futur champion de NBA, temporairement prisonnier du corps de son rival !

…. Et il se sentait sale...

Cependant, malgré la culpabilité, c'était si bon qu'il ne parvenait pas s'arrêter avant d'être allé jusqu'au bout.

Wow... il n'osait même pas imaginer le contrecoup de l'orgasme s'il avait déjà ce genre de pensées... Heureusement, le brun avait l'orgasme « heureux », du moins, avant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts en espérant que ce serait le cas en cet instant aussi. Enfin, ça allait être difficile là au vu de sa position, mais peut-être... qu'il allait arriver à croiser ses orteils, en faisant quelques efforts. Ouais voilààà comme ça... parfait ! Ouf, une bonne chose de faite... Il appuya son front contre sa main libre, en signe de soulagement, tandis que celle qui s'activait sur son corps d'emprunt montrait des signes évidents de faiblesse, quant à elle.

Merde, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça...

Cette première branlette, il aurait du l'offrir à Kagami dans d'autres circonstances... chacun dans son corps d'origine pour commencer ! Là, il était le seul à en profiter égoïstement et c'était sûrement ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir en fin de compte...

« Putain ! »

Tapant du poing contre le mur, il décida de ne pas se laisser aller à la dépression. Aomine allait simplement « se finir » aussi proprement que possible et ne plus repenser à cela.

Jamais.

De toute sa vie.

Il allait enfermer ce souvenir gênant (mais délicieux) à double tour dans un recoin de son esprit, jeter la clé et oublier l'existence de ce coffre.

Pas question que le grand Aomine Daiki, le génie du basketball international, se laisse vaincre par des idées négatives ! Au contraire, il devait profiter autant que possible de cette situation, ne sachant si elle se reproduirait (et surtout, s'il en avait envie...) Entamant le dernier quart temps, il décida de tout donner pour marquer le plus de points possible. Enchainant les paniers virtuels, Aomine serra la mâchoire en sentant que l'orgasme était proche, tout proche... Le pénis trempé qu'il ne lâchait pas commençait à suinter des larmes de plaisir en signe de capitulation. La fin de cette bataille épique s'annonçait et Aomine savait qu'il allait avoir des crampes au poignet à force d'avoir serré la baguette magique de Kagami Potter avec autant d'acharnement, la secouant dans tous les sens pour effectuer un tour.

« _Wingardium Leviosa !_ » Tenta l'as.

… Erf nan, ça, c'était pour causer une érection... Aomine avait besoin d'un autre sortilège en cet instant... et pourquoi ne pas utiliser celui de repoussement ?

« Bon bah... _Flipendo_ aloooors ! Gnnh... Kagamiiii... naaahh... ouiiiii ! Ca vient ! » S'étrangla t-il à moitié sous le coup d'une jouissance foudroyante.

…

…

Ah nan mais je vous rassure tout de suite, jamais Aomine n'avait lu Harry Potter de sa vie ! (« T _rop de pages et pas assez de nichons_ ! ») Mais il avait vu tous les films, forcé par Satsuki... gardant un souvenir ému de la poitrine d'Hermione qui s'était lentement développée d'épisode en épisode... Ben quoi, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! Parce que pour Aomine, ce délire de sorciers qui agitent leurs baguettes à tout bout de champ, en se défiant pour savoir qui a la plus grande, c'était d'un PUERILE ! Et un peu trop phallique à son goût...Ca manquait de sorcières bien gaulées CHEVAUCHANT des MANCHES à balais volants... (symbolique de l'orgasme, ça.)

Oui, voilà comment faire d'un conte pour enfants un truc bien sexuel.

Et ne me dites pas que l'auteure n'y a jamais pensé hein, parce qu'Aomine ne vous croirait pas. Il n'y a qu'à remplacer le mot « _baguette_ » par « _pénis_ » à chaque fois qu'il est prononcé par l'un des personnages et vous en aurez la preuve. (ce qui est très amusant, je vous le conseille vivement. Par contre, je vous déconseille de boire un coup à chaque fois que ce mot apparaît, parce que sinon, vous allez vous transformer en bonbonne à vodka très vite !) C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait Aomine pour rendre ses visionnages plus « supportables » disons... et cela donnait lieu à quelques éclats de rires incongrus lors des scènes de tension dramatique. Autant vous dire que ce les autres spectateurs présentes dans la salle de cinéma n'appréciaient guère cet élan humoristique de la part du basané, qui était tout sauf discret...

… Et quelle magnifique transition pour vous dire qu'une fois encore, la discrétion d'Aomine lui fit défaut, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Parce qu'en effet... encore sous le coup de son orgasme atomique, il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes (de trop) pour réaliser que quelque chose de poilu (et mouillé à cause de la douche qui coulait toujours...) était venu se blottir contre sa cuisse pour s'y frotter.

Et le quelque chose en question n'était autre que... Nigou ! Tetsuya #2. Aomine le caressa doucement, surpris de le trouver là.

« Bah alors mon p'tit pote ? Tetsu t'as oublié ? »

Il attrapa le chiot avant qu'il ne soit trop mouillé et il l'éloigna du jet d'eau, se redressant et gardant la boule de poils dans ses bras. Nigou le remercia en le léchant abondamment sur le visage, la bouche, sa petite langue rose était toute douce.

« Ahahaha arrête ! Ca chatouille ! » ^^

« … Je me demande ce qui va mettre Kagami-kun le plus en colère : savoir que tu t'es masturbé dans son corps ou savoir que tu as laissé Nigou lui rouler un patin. Tu sais que Nigou se lèche les testicules pour se nettoyer ? »

Le roux sursauta, manquant de lâcher le petit Shiba Inu.

Pris la main dans le s(lip)ac !

Aomine se figea et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Pour autant, son regard balaya la pièce et il ne tarda pas à localiser Kuroko. Le fantôme était perché sur... il ne savait pas quoi, mais en tous cas, toujours était-il que l'argenté était parvenu à grimper sur quelque chose lui permettant de voir par dessus le muret de séparation. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté, dans la douche qui était collée à celle qu'Aomine avait utilisée et il le fixait.

« Ahhhhhhhh ! PUTAIN TETSU QU'EST-TU FOUS LAAA ? Tu t'prends pour _Spiderman_ ou quoi ? » Hurla de peur le roux, en positionnant Nigou devant ses parties génitales pour les planquer.

« Tetsu ? » Répéta Kuroko, avec son air monolithique habituel.

« Heu... Kuroko ! Je voulais dire Kuroko ! »

« Bien-sûr, je te crois Aomine-kun. »

« Ahahaha, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi, Kagami ! Tu m'reconnais plus ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu le confondes avec ce parfait Apollon à la peau chocolatée ! Regarde mes sourcils, enfin ! »

« Je sais que c'est toi Aomine-kun, ton narcissisme te perdra. J'ignore comment c'est possible, mais toi et Kagami-kun vous avez échangé de corps. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est d'la science fiction ton truc ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que j'aille trouver Aomine-kun pour lui montrer ce que je viens de filmer, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai particulièrement aimé le final, quand tu as crié 'Kagami'. Non attends, c'était plus comme ça : Kaaaaagaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » L'imita t-il sans hésiter.

Le tout, en exhibant son téléphone portable sur lequel il avait enregistré toute la petite scène masturbatoire.

« OK OK OK OK T'AS GAGNE C'EST BIEN MOI AOMINE NE LUI DIS RIEN PITIE ! » Enchaîna le rouge, sans la moindre ponctuation.

Il s'agenouilla même au sol en mettant ses mains jointes au dessus de sa tête, en signe de rédition. Nigou en profita pour retourner auprès de son maître en gambadant, tandis que Kuroko descendait de son trépied pour venir les rejoindre.

« Putain... j'arrive pas à croire que t'aies vu tout ça, mais que moi, je n't'ai pas vu ! »

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi, Aomine-kun. Pour ta défense, tu semblais vraiment absorbé par ta tâche. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois faire preuve d'autant de concentration. C'est admirable, en un sens. »

« ... »

« ... »

« … Raaaaah Tetsu ! Tu fais chier, pourquoi tu m'as filmé !? T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ? T'as jamais vu un autre mec se palucher ou quoi ? »

Oui, vous remarquerez le manque chronique de pudeur animant Aomine, qu n'était visiblement pas gêné, de s'être fait surprendre en train de se pignoler. Enfin, il semblait tout de même légèrement plus atteint quand il était coincé dans le corps de son rival, puisque cela constituait une situation assez compromettante et inédite. Mais sinon ? PAS DE PROBLEME ! _Open Bar_ sur les boulettes de viande et le _pene_ !

« Si, je t'ai déjà vu te masturber plein de fois au collège, sans que tu ne t'aperçoives de rien. Mais si je t'ai filmé cette fois, c'est parce que je vais en avoir besoin pour te faire du chantage après. »

« … Espèce de sale petite teigne... et ça fait combien de temps que tu l'sais ? »

« Que tu fantasmes sur Kagami-kun ? »

« RAAAAH MAIS NOOOOON ! Qu'on a échangé de corps ! »

« Oh. Oui, cela fait un petit moment. Mais moins longtemps quand même que le fait que tu fantasmes sur Kagami-kun. »

« MAIS JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR CE PUTAIN DE TIGRE A LA NOIX DE COCO ! NAN MAIS T'AS VU SES SOURCILS, SERIEUX !? Y A DE QUOI FAIRE FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE A UNE ESTHETICIENNE LA ! »

« Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur les sourcils de Kagami-kun. »

« Qui n'en ferait pas !? C'est un véritable désastre, j'suis à deux doigts de les raser j'te jure ! »

« Moi je crois que tu étais surtout à deux doigts de glisser dans la ZONE... »

« PFFFF N'IMPORTE QUOI ! J'sais m'contrôler ! Et puis, tu racontes que des conneries, comme d'hab' pour me pousser à bout ! Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois ! »

« Tu oublies que j'ai TOUT vu... Et le sexe de Kagami-kun avait l'air de te plaire. »

« Nan mais c'est normal ! Un truc pareil, ça s'entretient ! Et je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait au moins une fois dans ma vie de tenir un tel engin dans mes mains ! Une queue pareille, c'est fait pour être branlé ! »

« Ah. Tes raisons ne sont donc absolument pas gay dis-moi... Mais imagine un instant que Kagami-kun ait pensé la même chose de tes fesses... »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Et bien, toi tu as trouvé son pénis irrésistible. Il n'est donc pas impossible que Kagami-kun en pense autant de tes fesses. Si cela se trouve, il est dans les vestiaires de ton école, en train de jouer avec, exactement de la même façon que toi avec son gros tuyau... Après tout, un cul comme le tien, c'est fait pour être baisé. » Enonça t-il stoïquement.

« QUOI !? MAIS CA VA PAS NON !? IL VA ME L'ELARGIR S'IL FAIT CA, CE VIEUX DEGUEULASSE ! » Cria le rouge, outré.

« … Aomine-kun, tu sais que même si tu mets tes mains devant, j'arrive quand même à voir le kiki de Kagami-kun ? »

Aomine piqua un fard en réalisant que Kuroko avait raison. Ses DEUX mains, malgré leur taille plus que respectable, ne parvenaient pas à couvrir entièrement l'entrejambe du rouge. Intimidé, Aomine décida de donc de tourner le dos à son ancien coéquipier, préférant lui présenter le verso de son rival que son recto.

Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Je ne sais jamais lequel de ces deux termes désigne l'avant et l'autre l'arrière.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Aomine percuta assez vite pour une fois et il ne perdit pas de temps à se regagner vers les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Ce serait mieux que de montrer ainsi sa croupe à Kuroko. (qui n'avait sans doute pas besoin de cela, le dos du tigre étant NETTEMENT moins intéressant que son entrejambe...)

N'empêche, quel enfoiré ce Kagami : bien membré ET endurant ! Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire, pas étonnant que tous les mecs qui croisaient son chemin se transforment en petites _biatches_ bien dociles et gourmandes...

« Tu sais Aomine-kun... » Reprit Kuroko, qui l'avait suivi l'air de rien. « … Je pourrai t'aider, si tu le souhaitais. Moyennant finances, évidemment. »

« M'aider ? Ouais, bah commence par effacer cette vidéo que tu viens de prendre ! »

« Une vidéo ? Quelle vidéo ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Je n'ai rien filmé. J'ai menti pour te faire avouer. 'Prêcher le faux pour savoir vrai', tu connais ? »

« T'as pas fait ça quand même !? »

« Apparemment non, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Aomine-kun. Tu es toujours aussi bête, même dans le corps de Kagami-kun. Oh quoique... niveau mensurations de vos cerveaux respectifs, ça doit se valoir en fait. »

« Grrr... c'est pas drôle Tetsu ! Arrête de prendre tout ça à la légère ! Et je... j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Parce que je ne vois pas d'quoi tu parles, d'abord ! »

« Je parle de tes sentiments pour Kagami-kun. »

« Tsss... c'est pas c'que tu crois... »

« Et moi je crois que si. »

« Nan, nan, tu fais erreur ! De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec ce maudit Hyuga à cause de Kagami, alors j'ai pas l'temps de discuter là ! Et j'suis déjà la bourre ! » Expliqua vainement l'ancien basané, pour changer de sujet.

« D'accord. Je pensais que tu aurais annulé ce rendez-vous, mais j'imagine que... tu as passé une sorte d'accord avec Kagami-kun à ce sujet ? »

« Ouais... j'ai promis de ne pas foutre en l'air son couple avec le gitan et lui, en échange, il va m'aider à foutre en l'air celui de nos parents, ça te va ? »

« Hmmm... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Demanda Aomine, en se séchant les cheveux.

« Je suppose que cela veut dire que Kagami-kun est seul chez toi dans ce cas ? »

« Oui et donc ? Accouche, j'ai pas toute la soirée, moi, contrairement à certains ! Si j'arrive en retard, Kagami va me tuer ! Et vu ce que tu as insinué un peu plus tôt, son courroux prendra certainement la forme d'une sodomie à sec avec du verre pilé ! »

« A mon humble avis, c'est plutôt de cela dont tu devrais t'inquiéter et non d'arriver à l'heure pour ta soirée pyjama avec Hyuga-kun... Parce que si Kagami-kun est seul chez toi, cela signifie qu'il va sans doute se lancer dans un grand ménage de printemps dans ta chambre. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça !? Ca n'a pas d'sens ! »

« Peut-être parce que contrairement à toi, la perspective de coucher dans une porcherie ne l'enchante guère ? Kagami-kun est un maniaque de l'hygiène et du rangement. Pas autant que Midorima-kun qui a toujours une solution hydro-alcoolique qu'il range avec sa lime à ongles dans son sac, mais on s'en rapproche. »

« Naaaaaaan ? Du coup, tu penses que... ? MAIS C'EST LA MERDE NOIRE, S'IL MET LA MAIN SUR LA BOITE QUE J'AI CACHEE DANS MON PLACARD ! »

« Oh. Tu parles sûrement de celle qui contient les photos compromettantes que je t'ai fournies. »

« Bingo, celle-la même ! Bordel... j'dois même avoir la culotte que Kuroda-chan m'avait donnée à Teiko ! »

« Elle ne te l'a jamais donnée... tu la lui as volée pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, après son match de volleyball. »

« Hey ! J'y peux rien si toutes les meufs qui jouent au volley sont les plus BONNES ! Tu t'rends compte, Kuroda-chan faisait du 95 B déjà au collège !Et en plus, tu dis ça, mais d'après moi, elle a fait EXPRES de la laisser traîner pour que je puisse la prendre ! »

« N'empêche que si Kagami-kun met la main dessus... »

« IL POURRAIT LA LAVER TU CROIS !? HAAAN NAAAN ! FAUT PAS ! Y A ENCORE SON ODEUR DESSUS, ELLE VENAIT DE LA PORTER ! »

« Je suis désolé Aomine-kun, mais si Kagami-kun trouve quelque chose de sale, il le lavera, c'est comme cela que fonctionnent les maniaques de la propreté. »

« Ce serait terrible ! »

« Encore plus que terrible que s'il trouvait les photos de lui que tu y planques également... ? Photos que je t'ai fournies, au passage. »

« C-comment tu sais que je les ai rangées là !? »

« Parce que je te connais par cœur Aomine-kun. »

« Ben voyons... on croirait entendre ma mère... quoique non, elle, elle aurait plutôt formulé ça comme ça : 'parce que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait !' »

« Pauvre femme. Il n'empêche que tu restes un peu trop prévisible. Il n'y a vraiment que Kagami-kun pour ne pas réaliser que tu es en chien devant lui. » Répondit le fantôme, en employant volontairement une expression des plus crues et imagées pour bien faire passer le message.

« Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? D'autres personnes auraient compris que... ? »

« Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ton petit manège. Tu devrais vraiment te montrer plus discret. »

« Ok, t'as gagné. J'appelle tout de suite Ryo ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Ben ouais ! J'aurai jamais le temps d'aller chez moi et de retourner chez Hyuga ensuite, vu que je suis déjà à la bourre ! C'est donc là que Ryo intervient : je vais l'envoyer chercher cette boîte à ma place ! »

« C'est une idée étonnamment brillante pour un aussi petit cerveau que le tien. Mais elle comporte néanmoins une faille. Et de taille. Si tu l'appelles, non seulement il risque de ne pas décrocher en voyant s'afficher le numéro du portable de Kagami-kun, parce que nous sommes bien d'accord que vous avez échangé également vos téléphone, mais en plus, il risque de ne pas reconnaître ta voix. »

« Merde, t'as raison... Bon, bon... je vais juste lui envoyer un SMS dans ce cas... »

« Mieux. Mais il faut aussi que tu préviennes Kagami-kun de la visite de Sakurai-kun. »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, sinon, il ne lui ouvrira pas et il risque de ne pas accepter de le laisser pénétrer dans ta chambre. »

« Ok, ok, j'fais ça. Mais je m'occupe de Ryo d'abord... »

« En espérant qu'il soit disponible. »

« Bien-sûr qu'il le s'ra ! Il a pas d'vie c'gars là ! C'est pour ça qu'il est si heureux de faire mes corvées, on peut même dire que j'lui rends service en lui demandant de me rendre service ! Il s'ennuierait si j'étais pas là, d'ailleurs, j'suis sûr qu'il va pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'un truc cloche avec mon moi habituel ! »

« Oui, c'est sûr, il risque de se sentir tout à coup beaucoup plus libre et moins fatigué... »

N'écoutant déjà plus cette mauvaise langue de Kuroko qui décidément, ne comprenait rien à l'amitié (à sens unique...), Aomine se dépêcha de pianoter sur le téléphone de Kagami qui heureusement, n'était pas verrouillé. Bon, ce serait peut-être pas plus mal qu'ils essayent de se voir rapidement pour récupérer leurs appareils respectifs aussi, mais pour l'instant, l'urgence était ailleurs !

Ce fut donc un Sakurai en train de réviser que le brun/roux dérangea.

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 18h48**

 **Hey Ryo, salut ! C'est Daiki, j'aurai comme qui dirait une faveur à te demander de manière assez urgentissime... P.S. : Ouais, désolé, c'est pas mon numéro habituel, enfin je t'expliquerai, il m'est arrivé une couille avec mon téléphone, mais t'en fais pas c'est bien moi !**

Le champignon cligna des yeux, étonné. Bon, il n'était pas rare qu'Aomine le dérange de la sorte, parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit même, mais... bon, il se demandait ce que le brun allait bien pouvoir lui demander encore, se préparant mentalement au pire.

 **De : ?**

 **Reçu à : 18h49**

 **Bonsoir Aomine-san. Comment puis-je t'aider ? Je ferai ce que je peux...**

Il était réticent, génial...

Mais à la décharge du shooter, il fallait dire que la dernière fois, Aomine lui avait demandé de lui ramener un magazine cochon (cf. le Chapitre 4...) que le basané ne lui avait toujours pas remboursé depuis...

Donc, en général, ça se finissait mal... et Sakurai devait garder cela bien à l'esprit avant d'accepter.

 **De : Aomine-san (bis)**

 **Reçu à : 18h50**

 **J'ai besoin que tu ailles chez moi récupérer une boîte qui se trouve dans ma chambre... car vois-tu... et bien, ma mère prévoit de passer l'aspirateur dedans ce week-end et disons que je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'elle tombe dessus par mégarde.**

Quoi, c'était tout ? Honnêtement, cette demande incitait à la méfiance, tant elle semblait aisée à satisfaire.

 **De : Ryo**

 **Reçu à : 18h52**

 **Heu d'accord mais... qu'il y a t-il dans cette boîte et surtout, que dois-je en faire ensuite ?**

Mince. Aomine n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à cela, lorsqu'il avait été contraint de bricoler une solution à la va vite !

 **De : Aomine-san (bis)**

 **Reçu à : 18h53**

 **Il y a ma collection de pornos. ET TU AS INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE L'OUVRIR ! Si jamais elle venait à se renverser PAR ACCIDENT, je veux que tu en ramasses le contenu en fermant les yeux ! En aucun cas tu n'as le droit de regarder, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Quant à savoir ce que tu dois faire de la boîte ensuite hmm... apporte-la chez Kagami et donne-la lui.**

Aomine n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui sur ce coup-là. Mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle bombe à retardement entre les mains de Sakurai. L'objet incriminé serait donc mieux sous sa garde personnelle.

 **De : Aomine-san (bis)**

 **Reçu à : 18h54**

 **Une dernière chose Ryo... Il est possible qu'en t'ouvrant je puisse avoir l'air surpris et que je dise ne pas savoir où est cachée cette boîte, mais c'est normal, ma mère sera probablement déjà rentrée quand tu arriveras et je ne voudrai pas la choquer. Donc quand tu viendras, je prétexterai qu'il s'agit d'un projet de science et toi tu feras comme si c'était le cas. La boîte se trouve dans mon placard, sur l'étagère la plus en hauteur et heu... elle ressemble à une boîte à chaussures normale, mais y a un cadenas dessus aussi et elle est rouge, d'accord ?**

La réponse du petit champignon ne se fit pas attendre et Aomine fut heureux de constater qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son ami.

 **De : Ryo**

 **Reçu à : 18h54**

 **Très bien. Pourras-tu m'envoyer l'adresse de Kagami-san par SMS ? Je fais au plus vite.**

 **De : Aomine-san (bis)**

 **Reçu à : 18h54**

 **Merci mec je te le revaudrai ! A tout' :p**

Satisfait, Aomine posa la téléphone et il commença à s'habiller devant son meilleur ami, à la cool, la pudeur n'étant décidément pas de mise chez lui. Mais le regard peu approbateur de Kuroko, agrémenté d'un mouvement de tête négatif suffirent à détruire l'engouement du félin. Aurait-il commis une erreur ?

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu viens de demander à Sakurai-kun de t'apporter la boîte de Pandore, mais tu ne seras même pas là pour ta réceptionner. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, n'es-tu pas sensé déjà être chez Hyuga-kun ? Si jamais tu repasses par chez Kagami-kun avant, tu seras HORRIBLEMENT en retard, ce qui est EXTREMEMENT impoli et risquerait de compromettre leur couple. Et le véritable Kagami-kun ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

« Et merrrrde... j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire à ton avis !? »

« Tu ne peux surtout pas te permettre d'arriver encore plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà. Alors... hmm... je suppose que tu pourrais prévenir le père de Kagami-kun, il y a sûrement son numéro en mémoire dans son téléphone et lui demander de réceptionner ce colis suspect à ta place. »

« NAN MAIS CA PAS VA !? Imagine qu'il l'ouvre par curiosité et qu'il voit ce qui s'y trouve ? J'peux pas prendre un tel risque ! »

« Dans un premier temps, tu peux commencer par lui préciser que c'est un projet de science très fragile et qu'il ne doit surtout pas regarder dans la boîte, sous peine de tout faire échouer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne te croit pas. »

« Hmm... ok... alalalala... quelle embrouille encore cette histoire ! C'est d'un compliqué, j'te jure ! » Se plaignit Aomine, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« C'est de ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à pas être un pervers. » Déclama Kuroko en toute neutralité.

« Ouch... ça fait mal ça ! Mais en même temps, c'est la vérité... T'as raison, je l'ai cherché... C'était une connerie de conserver des preuves physiques de mon addiction. Et de les planquer dans ma chambre, c'était évident que quelqu'un finirait par tomber dessus, à un moment ou à un autre... J'ai été trop naïf et j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés du coup. »

« Si tu espères obtenir un peu de compassion de ma part, c'est raté. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, Aomine-kun. »

« Arghh... sympa de la part de mon _dealer_ officiel... Dire que je comptais sur ton soutien... »

« Je pense t'avoir assez aidé comme cela. Mais je regrette, tout cela va bien trop loin. Ne me mêle plus à tes lubies dégradantes dorénavant. »

« Ok, message reçu... » Soupira t-il.

Ouais, il l'avait bien cherché, ce retour de flammes n'était donc que justice. Et en parlant de « message », une fois habillé, il s'empressa d'en envoyer un à Kagami – en espérant qu'il consulterait son portable, duquel il avait effacé toute preuve compromettante, heureusement – et un au père du roux pour les prévenir de l'arrivée de Sakurai.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts (et les orteils !) en espérant que le plan suivrait son cours et se déroulerait sans accroc. Lorsqu'enfin les deux lycéens sortirent du gymnase, la nuit était presque en train de tomber et on apercevait la lune flottant déjà dans le ciel sans nuage.

Kuroko leva la tête pour l'observer et d'une voix claire, il se lança dans l'imitation de _Légolas_ , l'archer elfe légendaire :

« _Une lune blanche se lève, beaucoup de semence va couler cette nuit._ »

Plissant les yeux, Aomine lança un regard mauvais à son ancienne ombre.

« Toi, t'as trop regardé _le Seigneur des rapports annaux_... »

« Pas autant que toi de toute évidence, mais je me souviens que c'était ton film favori à l'époque. »

« Ouais, bah n'va surtout pas croire que cette prédiction va se réaliser hein ! J'compte pas me taper l'autre clodo ! Qui sait quelles maladies je pourrai choper ? Et puis, ça non plus, Kagami ne me le pardonnerait pas ! »

« C'est toi qui vois Aomine-kun. Bonne chance en tous cas. »

« C'est ça ouais... »

Il allait définitivement en avoir besoin. En toute franchise, le scoreur avait du mal à croire le nombre de catastrophes dans lesquelles il se retrouvait impliqué dernièrement. Dur de garder le moral avec tout ça ! Manquerait plus qu'une pluie de météorites et on se serait bon niveau malchance ! Malheureusement pour lui, ce soir, rien ni personne ne semblait en mesure de voler à son secours, pour l'empêcher de passer la nuit chez Hyuga...

Ce fut donc en traînant des pieds que le br- rouuuxxx... s'y rendit, se séparant de Kuroko sur le chemin.

Le stress montait.

Si son plan de sauvetage échouait ou que la soirée se passait mal avec Hyuga, Kagami allait lui en vouloir toute sa vie...

Et ça, Aomine voulait absolument l'éviter.

A n'importe quel prix.

Quitte à devoir faire des sacrifices...

* * *

Mais retournons faire une petite halte du côté d'Aomine pour voir comment les choses évoluent...

Rappelez-vous, nous avions laissés Aomine – enfin, Kagami... - en fuite avec Wakamatsu...

Wakamatsu n'avait pas lâché le poignet de son _kohai_ pendant toute la durée de leur fuite désespérée. Persuadés d'avoir semé Ken, les deux joueurs de basket s'étaient directement rendus chez le basané. Il y avait de la lumière à la fenêtre de l'appartement, signifiant que la mère du brun était rentrée du travail.

Et ladite fenêtre était ouverte.

Un délicat fum... nan, nan, rien de toute cela, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait plutôt d'un épais nuage de fumée noire sentant le brûlé à des kilomètres à la ronde, s'échappait par la lucarne.

L'inquiétude gagna Kagami et son blond accompagnateur, qui se précipitèrent dans la cage d'escaliers, grimpant les marches cinq à cinq (ouais, ils ont de grandes jambes, je vous le rappelle...) pour arriver plus vite chez le basané. De là, Kagami ouvrit sans attendre la porte et il pénétra à l'intérieur, affolé.

« Mada... heu maman !? » Se rattrapa t-il _in extremis_.

« Par ici mon poussin ! » Fit la jeune femme.

Le son provenait dans la cuisine et Kagami s'y précipita sans réfléchir, suivi de Wakamatsu.

La bleutée les accueillit, sourire aux lèvres et suie sur le visage... On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se faire des peintures de guerre ou un camouflage, ce dernier aspect étant renforcé par le fait qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme policier.

« Bonsoir ! Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école mon petit colibri des îles ? Oh mais je vois que tu as invité un ami ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me serai changée hihihi et j'aurai préparé davantage de nourriture pour le dîner ! » Rit Natsuki.

Inévitablement, Wakamatsu loucha sur son _holster_. (et non pas sur la poitrine de la matriarche, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer d'autant plus dangereux qu'elle était armée...)

« Non ce n'est pas... Wakamatsu-senpai ne fait que passer... Il m'a simplement raccompagné. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas brûlée, au moins ? » S'inquiéta Kagami, en lui arrachant gentiment la poêle à moitié cramée des mains pour plus de sécurité.

« Ah oui Wakamatsu, c'est ça ! Je me disais aussi que ton visage m'était familier ! Désolée, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour retenir le nom des coéquipiers de mon fils... Tu joues bien au basket avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonsoir Madame ! Pardonnez-moi du dérangement, je ne fais que passer, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi ! » Fit le blond en se tendant comme un piquet (ou un _string_ ).

Il semblait sur le point de se lancer dans un salut militaire, ce qui amusa la mère du brun.

« Oh allons, détends-toi mon chou ! Tu restes manger avec nous, c'est décidé, ça nous fera un peu de compagnie ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais ! Ca me fait du bien de voir des jeunes bien élevés pour changer un peu des délinquants de votre âge que je ramasse dans les rues quotidiennement. Allez, allez, asseyez-vous, vous allez me raconter votre journée ! » Insista t-elle en sortant une chaise supplémentaire.

Pas tellement chaud au départ pour accueillir Wakamatsu au sein du foyer familial, Kagami soupira néanmoins. C'était la moindre des choses pour le remercier, après tout.

« Ma... mère a raison. Tu peux rester, je vais nous cuisiner de l' _omurice,_ ça vous convient ? »

« Ah merci mon fils ! Tu es bien aimable, car j'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit souci de cuisson... Décidément, je ne m'y ferai jamais à ces fichues plaques à induction ! »

Et puis, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Aomine et son comportement en général. C'est que le roux ne voudrait surtout pas risquer de faire une fausse note, sans savoir qu'il avait déjà écorché la partition à de maintes reprises... Kagami passa donc la casserole cabossée sous l'eau du robinet et une fois que le métal eut refroidit, il se débarrassa de son contenu impossible à identifier dans la poubelle... C'est alors qu'il entendit une toute petite voix émettre des toussotements, non loin de là... Cherchant sa provenance, Kagami trouva le petit Mogwai perché sur une étagère, tenant même une spatule dans sa minuscule mimine. Il l'attrapa donc délicatement dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah alors, tu jouais les apprentis chefs cuisiniers avec ma maman ? »

« En vérité, je comptais me servir de lui comme cobaye pour compter mon plat en premier ! » Précisa Natsuki.

Réalisant soudainement qu'il venait sans doute de le soustraire à une mort atroce par empoisonnement, le roux lui grattouilla la tête gentiment et le Mogwai, d'habitude un peu véhément avec Aomine, sembla sentir (comme tous les animaux...) qu'il s'agissait de Kagami, puisqu'il se montra tout doux et adorable (sans le gratifier du coup de spatule qu'il préparait pourtant au cas où il eut été question du véritable Aomine). Se saisissant d'un tablier, Kagami l'attacha autour de sa taille et il posa la petite bestiole sur son épaule.

« Bon, tu vas m'aider, d'accord mon petit assistant ? J'espère que tu aimes l'omelette et le riz... »

Hmm... c'est vrai qu'Aomine ne lui avait pas dit ce que son compagnon poilu préférait culinairement parlant. Ni sa mère d'ailleurs. Mais... il osait croire que simplement avoir quelque chose de COMESTIBLE pour une fois dans leur assiette serait suffisant à leurs yeux. Reprenant la situation bien en mains après avoir annihilé un début d'incendie, Kagami se posta derrière les fourneaux pour concocter un plat simple, mais délicieux pour ses deux... heu... comparses ? Oh et voici que le troisième larron dansait justement sur son épaule, c'était trop mimi et agréable, ses petits pieds tapotaient les muscles tendus de son échine, ce qui lui prodiguait un massage fort bienvenu après une séance de sport intensive.

Tandis que le repas commençait à cuire tranquillement, la sonnette retentit brusquement, interrompant la conversation de Madame Aomine et Wakamatsu.

« Tiens, tu attends encore quelqu'un mon chaton ? » S'étonna t-elle.

Kagami secoua la tête pour dire que non. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre (juste d'échanger un regard circonspect avec Wakamatsu...), sa mère se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le tigre tendit l'oreille pour déceler de qui il s'agissait. Sûrement de Momoi vu qu'elle habitait également dans l'immeuble ou un voisin qui venait emprunter du sel... mais bien vite, il se figea en reconnaissant la voix.

« Bonsoir, est-ce que Daiki-kun est déjà rentré ? »

« Heu oui, un instant, je vais l'appeler ! Daiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ma petite crotte en sucre, un autre de tes amis est là ! »

Décidément, il en avait beaucoup des amis son fils ! Et dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, le pensant injustement solitaire... Et que des beaux garçons en plus, quel chanceux. (oui, Maman!Mine était un peu cougar sur les bords...)

Kagami délaissa sa poêle crépitante et il se rendit dans l'entrée, constatant avec HORREUR que Ken l'avait suivi et qu'il était en pleine discussion avec sa mère... Mère qui avait vraiment une collection de surnoms improbables (et douteux) pour son fils...

« Ken ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !? »

« Dai ! » Grand sourire.

« Bon... je crois que je vais devoir sortir des couverts supplémentaires... »

« NON ! Heu je veux dire... ce... ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Ken ne faisait que passer, n'est-ce pas Ken ? »

Comprenant que Kagami ne serait pas facile à attendrir, le goal brun se tourna vers la belle Natsuki pour tenter d'obtenir gain de cause.

« Oh vous êtes sa mère ? Incroyaaaaable, vous faites si jeune ! J'ai cru que vous étiez sa grande sœur ! »

« Petit flatteur ! Mais je ne fais pas QUE jeune, je SUIS littéralement jeune ! Figure-toi que j'ai eu mon petit canari vanillé à l'âge de seize ans et oui ! On ne le devinerait jamais, je sais ! » Expliqua t-elle en pinçant fortement la joue de Kagami.

Et diantre, elle avait de la force la bougresse !

« Tu restes manger avec nous Ken ? Hmm... tu permets que je t'appelle Ken, pas vrai ? Dis... tu ne joues pas au basket avec mon fils toi, hein ? »

« Non m'dame, moi je suis karatéka et accessoirement footballeur à mes heures perdues. »

« Oh fantastique ! Viens donc me raconter tout cela ! Allez, je suis sûre que ça va être passionnant et plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » S'amusa t-elle en le chopant par la manche pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine, sans vraiment lui donner le choix.

Kagami roula des yeux, mais il n'eut pas le courage de... décourager Natsuki, qui semblait tellement RAVIE à l'idée d'accueillir tout ce petit monde en sa demeure. Le tigre comprit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, ni beaucoup de visites au quotidien et que se retrouver parmi une bande de jeunes lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sans compter que vu le caractère horrible d'Aomine, ce dernier ne devait pas ramener souvent des amis chez lui... si tant est qu'il en possède en dehors des autres _Skittles_... En tous cas, c'était plaisant de la voir si énergique ! Ses grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux du brun pétillaient de bonheur. Résigné, il soupira donc et rejoignit le reste des convives en cuisine.

Wakamatsu faisait la gueule à présent, enfoncé dans son fauteuil et tandis que Ken blablatait avec un Maman!Mine décidément bien curieuse, le footeux en profitait pour se montrer particulièrement tactile avec le blond, n'hésitant pas à lui caresser le bras pendant la conversation. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier que si la mère de famille ne s'était pas trouvée en leur présence, Wakamatsu ne se serait pas gêné pour repousser avec plus de virulence des avances à peine masquées du forceur brun, mais mieux valait éviter tout pugilat dans la demeure des Aomine.

Après tout, Natsuki était armée...

Kagami n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui se tramait derrière lui, étant donné qu'il était plus concentré à préparer les six douzaines d'oeufs qu'il avait sortis du réfrigérateur. (oui, rien que ça...) Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé son plat, il le servit sous la bénédiction du Mogwai, fin observateur et il prit place à table.

L'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait de l'assiette était juste une merveille pour tous les invités, faisant saliver leurs papilles d'anticipation. Kagami servit chacun d'eux.

« Bon appétit. »

« A table ! » S'exclama la seule membre du sexe féminin, lançant les hostilités.

Ken plongea ses baguettes dans son bol, s'éventant avec l'autre main tant c'était délicieux.

Wakamatsu quant à lui, se dérida, ce qui n'étais plus arrivé depuis 2004.

« Oh bordel... » Lâcha même le goal par inadvertance, avant de s'excuser platement.

« C'est divin, bravo Aomine... heu Daiki... je... j'ignorai que tu cuisinais aussi bien... » Complimenta à son tour le blond.

« C'est trop fois rien, vous savez... Un plat tout simple... vraiment pas de quoi grimper aux rideaux... » Rougit le principal concerné.

« Et modeste avec ça ! Alalala, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous avez fait de mon fils, mais surtout ne vous sentez pas obligé de me le rendre ! » Plaisanta la femme, sans savoir à quel point elle effleurait la vérité par ses paroles...

La discussion reprit naturellement. Mais de façon moins animée, étant donné que les bouches étaient plus occupée à manger et à savourer, qu'à vouloir parler. La main de Ken – qui avait stratégiquement choisi sa place entre Wakamatsu à sa gauche et Aomine à sa droite – vint flirter avec la cuisse du capitaine de l'équipe de basket, qui le gratifia d'un magnifique planté de (bâton...) baguettes dans la chair. Légèrement échaudé, il tenta sa chance sous la table avec Kagami, mais sans obtenir plus de succès, étant donné que ce fut le Mogwai, assis sur les genoux de son maître, qui se chargea de lui rappeler la politesse, en le mordant sans ménagement. Serrant les dents pour éviter de lâcher un cri de douleur, Ken se resservit plutôt de l'omelette au riz, histoire de faire bonne figure...

Natsuki, quant à elle, déposa les armes la première, les larmes aux yeux, repue et comblée.

« Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie ! »

« V-Vraiment ? » Kagami était surpris d'entendre cela. Tout de même, cette pauvre femme allait bien de temps en temps au restaurant ? Oui, vu son manque total de talents culinaires, c'était la seule explication quant au fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie...

« Mais trop ! Regarde, j'en tremble encore et je suis trempée de partout hmmm... oh putain.. je crois que je viens d'avoir un orgasme... Non, non, j'en suis sûre même ! » Rectifia Natsuki. « Mon fils vient de me faire jouir ahahah ! Ca faisait tellement loooongtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude grâce à un homme ! » Clama t-elle à qui voulait bien l'entendre (c'est-à-dire personne, présentement.) Et pan ! Dans les dents de ses anciens partenaires masculins...

Apparemment, l'absence de pudeur était également un trait de famille héréditaire...

Les trois (victimes) garçons secouèrent la tête, parfaitement synchrone, pour essayer de chasser cette dernière information des plus gênantes de leurs fragiles esprits influençables. (Wakamatsu lui lança même un regard désolé...) A cela près que Kagami se posa personnellement quelques questions supplémentaires, notamment concernant les prouesses sexuelles de son père, ce qui était extrêmement malaisant... Mais après tout, Natsuki ne venait-elle pas de l'accuser un peu, même si c'était de manière détournée ?

Enfin brefffffff, ça ne le regardait pas ! Quoique... peut-être un tout petit peu... étant donné le service qu'Aomine lui avait demandé, consistant à séparer leurs parents. Mais avec ce que Kagami venait d'entendre, il lui sembla naïvement que c'était en bonne voie ! (même si ça lui faisait un peu de peine d'apprendre de cette façon que son père était un mauvais coup...)

En tous cas, Natsuki Aomine était un sacré numéro...

Pas étonnant finalement que son fils n'ose pas tellement ramener d'amis chez lui...

Il devait avoir honte du tempérament excessif de sa génitrice, qui ne manquait pas une occasion (volontairement ou non...) de lui faire honte. Malgré ses débordements, la jeune femme semblait pourtant d'une nature assez joviale et amicale, ce qui peina donc d'autant plus Kagami. Elle avait l'air si seule qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour elle...

« Bah alors vous en tirez une tête les garçons ! Vous avez encore faim ? Vous voulez que je vous prépare un petit dessert vite fait ? »

« Heu... maman... on a cours demain et... »

« Et quoi ? Oh attendez ! Je crois qu'il me reste un peu de glace au congélateur ! Vous aimez le parfum thé vert ? » Poursuivit-elle, sans réellement se soucier de ce que Kagami essayait de lui dire.

« Daiki a raison, nous avons assez abusé de votre hospitalité, vous savez... » Tenta Ken, bien plus timide que lorsqu'il s'agissait de tripoter ses deux comparses.

« Il se fait tard en plus et nos parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter... » Ajouta diplomatiquement Wakamatsu. (un authentique exploit pour lui.)

« Quel dommage, on a si rarement de la visite ! Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? Raaaah mais où ai-je mis ce fichu pot de glace ? » Eructa la bleue en mettant la pagaille dans son congélo.

N'ayant pas le cœur à lui refuser, les deux lycéens répondirent d'une seule et même voix :

« D'accord... mais pas longtemps, hein ? »

« Bon... je ne le trouve pas, tant pis, je vais improviser quelque chose, ne vous en faites pas et installez-vous au salon ! »

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée de... »

« Choupinet, sors les jeux de société qui sont dans le buffet, pendant que je cherche quoi offrir à nos invités ! »

« QUOI !? » Firent les deux larrons, sentant que le « _un peu, pas longtemps_ » risquait fort de s'éterniser et de se transformer en « _toute la nuit_ ».

« Voui m'man... » Fit Kagami, obéissant d'un air désolé pour Wakamatsu et Wakashimazu, qui se retrouvaient piégés contre leur gré.

Mais ce ne fut réellement que lorsque, faute de nourriture convenable, Natsuki Aomine dégaina la bonbonne de Saké et les verres en guise de dessert, que la pression pourtant déjà palpable, explosa.

Les trois mâles écarquillèrent les yeux, ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non. Mais face à l'air bien sérieux de la maîtresse de maison, Wakamatsu se fit le porte-parole de leur cause :

« N-nous sommes encore mineurs, vous savez... »

Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer, vu l'âge de son propre fils ? Et surtout, en tant que fliquette, elle devait savoir que c'était totalement illégal de servir de l'alcool à des mineurs. Mais Natsuki Aomine semblait se moquer de ce « léger » détail, puisqu'elle leur versa un verre à chacun.

« Oh allez, c'est bon, moi je vous y autorise et puis, ce sera notre petit secret ahaha ! Un petit verre de saké, il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre et passer une bonne soirée ! »

Kagami s'octroya un merveilleux _facepalm_ de détresse... La mère d'Aomine adorait visiblement recevoir, en jouant les mamans « _cools_ » et « _djeun_ z », mais malgré son statut de représentante des forces de l'ordre, elle paraissait sous estimer la gravité de ses actes. Cependant, comme il était malvenu de refuser l'hospitalité – bien que douteuse – de la jeune femme, les trois garçons s'assirent sur le sofa, nerveux. Kagami était parvenu à mettre la main sur... un _Cluedo_. Tiens, tiens, quelle ironie, voilà qui était fort à propos, vu que la soirée prenait lentement, mais sûrement la direction d'un futur fait divers... Pour montrer l'exemple tandis que la partie imp(osée)rovisée commençait, Natsuki vida trois _shots_ cul sec et le sentiment de panique augmenta chez les trois garçons, lorsque Ken eut le malheur de faire une remarque à ce sujet...

« Heu... Madame, vous devriez y aller mollo sur... »

« COMMENT QU'IL A OSE M'APPELER, LE _BEATLES_? » S'écria t-elle en sortait son arme de service, sous le regard terrifié de ses spectateurs.

Un magnifique _revolver_ , que Ken avait déjà eu le privilège d'apercevoir une fois...

« C'est Natsuki ou Nat, éventuellement ! Le prochain qui m'appelle « _Madame_ », je lui colle une bastos entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ? »

« O-oui, très clair ! » Répondirent tous en choeur.

« Bien ! ^^ Dites les garçons, est-ce que vous connaissez le jeu de la roulette russe ? »

O_O

…. OH BORDEL...

Son flingue était-il réellement chargé ou _bluffait_ -elle ? Dans le doute, personne n'osa la contrarier... La soirée, qui avait pourtant débuté sous les meilleurs auspices, venait subitement de virer à la prise d'otages par une fliquette haute comme trois pommes ne tenant pas l'alcool...

#TRAUMATISMEINCOMING

Plus personne n'osa bouger une oreille...

Pas même le Mogwai, qui ne quittait plus les genoux de Kagami...

Kagami qui bouillonnait intérieurement contre Aomine, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de le peine de le prévenir que sa mère était une séquestratrice psychopathe en puissance !

En tous cas, le roux espérait sincèrement qu'en cet instant, le brun s'en sortait mieux que lui...

* * *

Aomine qui, justement, venait d'arriver devant chez Kojiro.

Et ce fut la douche froide.

La déception.

Lui qui espérait tomber sur une caravane de romanichels stationnée sur un terrain vague ou dans un bois, sans toilettes, ou plutôt, avec un trou creusé dans la terre en guise de toilettes, il fut grandement déçu. Car la famille Hyuga habitait une minuscule bicoque en périphérie de Tokyo. Ok, c'était au format _Poly Pocket,_ mais ça restait une BARAQUE quand même ! La panthère n'avait même pas se privilège, elle, obligée de vivre dans une barre de béton d'une trentaine d'étages, perdue au milieu d'autres immeubles tous aussi lugubres.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Aomine appuya sur la sonnette du portail rouillé, à la peinture défraîchie...

Il allait devoir assurer ce soir.

Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mais d'un côté comme de l'autre, la soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions pour nos deux fauves...

* * *

 **CHAPTER END !**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **J'avais prévu tellement plein de trucs pour ce chapitre à la base. Dans ma petite tête de pioche, je m'imaginais même naïvement qu'un seul chapitre suffirait pour traiter de la soirée d'Aomine chez Kojiro...**

 **Puis, j'ai traîné en longueur sur la partie Kagami, qui n'était pas prévue, elle.**

 **Pas plus que le fait de suivre en parallèle le déroulement de sa soirée avec Maman!Mine et Tic et Tac...**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère que cette idée de dernière minute vous plaît, je trouve que, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont souhaité et me l'ont également fait remarquer, il est important de voir un peu le point de vue de Kagami, pour qu'il s'imprègne bien de l'environnement d'Aomine. Ca pourrait aider notre tigre à mieux le connaître et à l'apprécier davantage, ce qui n'est pas négligeable :) !**

 **Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi, je l'espère, j'ai été obligée de "couper" ce chapitre un peu plus tôt (avant mes 17000-18000 mots habituels...), avant qu'il ne se mette à être trop compact et à flirter avec les 30000 mots...**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE. Elles sont mon moteur, mon inspiration et comme vous le voyez, vos théories m'aident beaucoup également à gagner en lucidité sur certaines zones d'ombre du scénario.**

 **Merci encore, vous déchirez les girlz ! :D**

 **A PLUS DANS L'BUS !**


	22. The SoulSwitch Arc PART 2

**Hey salut les girls !**

 **Pas le temps de faire un résumé, car demain, c'est la rentrée ! Pour moi, comme pour beaucoup d'entre vous, je suppose !**

 **Je pensais vous retrouver sur un chapitre de "Voisins", mais surpriiiiiiiiiise, c'est Magical Dick qui l'a emporté.**

 **J'ai eu un MAL DE CHIEN à terminer de chapitre dans les temps, étant donné que je voulais le poster avant ma reprise...**

 **J'ai donc été obligée de carburer dessus comme pas permis...**

 **Et voici le résultat : BEAUCOUP DE REBONDISSEMENTS ET UNE FIN BACLEE !**

 **Enfin "bâclée", ce sera à vous de me le dire, mais disons que j'ai été obligée de l'accélérer ! Tout se déroule hyper vite, je trouve...**

 **Donc on verra bien ce que vous en penserez !**

 **ENJOY ET BONNE RENTREE A TOUTES !**

* * *

Pour être tout à fait franc, Aomine appréhendait un peu.

Et même beaucoup.

Il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à se louper, car Kagami ne lui pardonnerait jamais. L'ennui... c'est que le rouge n'avait pas été très explicite sur ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Du coup, pas mal de questions et d'incertitudes étaient en train de germer dans l'esprit dérangé de l'ex-panthère.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il se sentait nerveux comme la veille d'un match important... naaaaaaaan j'déconne ! Ca, ce n'était pas près d'arriver...

En tous cas, ses mains étaient moites et ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes.

Et si la famille d'Hyuga était en fait composés de dangereux CANIBALES, bien décidés à le transformer en entrecôte grillée (ou saignante) !?

Erf... nan... impossible. Aomine avait beau ne pas se tenir au courant des des faits divers, il était tout de même certain que sa fliquette de mère ou quelqu'un de responsable comme Momoi, l'aurait tenu informé, si les cousins asiatiques d' _Hannibal Lecter_ sévissaient en ville. Or, le quartier où vivait Kojiro était l'un des plus calmes (et reculés) de la ville. En effet, en partant du lycée Seirin, qui se trouvait quasiment à l'opposé géographiquement parlant, Aomine avait du prendre pas moins de quatre métros et un train de banlieue.

Pas étonnant donc que Kagami ait reçu une invitation à dormir chez l'autre basané, vu la distance qui séparait leurs deux maisons, car il était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'Aomine puisse rentrer ce soir. Il n'y aurait certainement déjà plus de train lorsqu'il terminerait le repas, le temps de le préparer et tout et... OH BORDEL ! Il avait complètement zappé ce léger détail ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir cuisiner pour la famille _Addams_!? A part de la chair humaine, SA chair, bien entendu !? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège depuis le début et...

Trop tard, la porte de la petite bicoque venait de claquer !

Il s'était fait repérer !

Un instant, le nouvellement roux envisagea de plonger pour se mettre à l'abri derrière une poubelle.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, puisque déjà, Kojiro venait de sortir pour le rejoindre.

Maillot couleur moutarde aux manches retroussées, comme d'habitude, ce qui laissait entrevoir ses séduisants biceps parfaitement dessinés et...

Oi.

Oi.

Oi !

Ce n'était pas parce que son esprit se retrouvait bloqué dans le corps d'un pédéraste notoire qu'il devait commencer à saliver sur tout ce qui était masculin, genre UN arbre, UN poteau électrique, UN mec...

Sauf qu'en réalité, cette crapule de Kojiro ne lui donna absolument pas le choix, se pendant immédiatement à son cou pour un baiser.

Et quel baiser !

Le style de bisou à l'américaine qu'on ne voit que dans les films Hollywoodiens. Aomine se demanda même si ce n'était pas Kagami qui avait appris à l'autre tigre à embrasser comme ça (ce qui ne ferait que rajouter à l'attirance qu'Aomine ressentait déjà pour son rouquin, si tel était le cas..). Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kojiro était un excellent élève, reproduisant à la perfection la technique de son maître supposé, tout en langue, tout en souplesse, caressant, humide, mais pas baveux. Le genre de ballet lingual qui vous transporte et vous fait des choses dans le pantalon. Car, dans l'esprit d'Aomine, Kagami embrassait exactement comme cela... D'ailleurs, Aomine sentait sa verge se tendre dangereusement, loin d'être indifférente aux talents d'embrassade du tigre noir...

Et BORDEL, il devait faire quelque chose, genre là, maintenant, tout de suite, avant que Kojiro ne se rende compte que ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse n'était pas le sac d'Aomine !

Dans un élan de lucidité, Aomine se recula donc, un peu essoufflé et les lèvres gonflées.

Ok, ça commençait bien !

Si toute la soirée se déroulait ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa virginité...

Anale ou pénienne.

« Viens, ma famille t'attend avec impatience. » Décréta Kojiro, en lui prenant la main pour le guider à l'intérieur.

Aomine comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Quelle chance avait cet abruti de Kagami !

Lui, au moins, tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver ce soir, c'était de se faire chier salement en compagnie de sa mère !

Après tout, il ne se passait jamais rien de notable chez les Aomine...

Pas vrai... ?

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, justement, au sein de la très NORMALE et même BANALE famille Aomine... (d'après le brun...)

… ce n'était pas la virginité de quiconque qui était au plat du jour, contrairement à ce qui allait très vraisemblablement se produire chez les Hyuga...

Non, il n'était question que d'une femme adulte un peu déprimée, passablement alcoolisée et armée d'un flingue CHARGE.

En somme, rien de bien inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ?

… si ce n'était que la femme en question venait de répéter pour la quatrième fois les règles du « _Cluedo_ »...

… En se trompant à chaque fois dans la notice...

… Tout en leur parlant de l'orgasme féminin, en même temps.

« … Alors, vous avez compris, les garçons ? C'est là que se situe le point J ! »

Kagami se massa les tempes, rouge de honte.

« Nan m'man, « J », c'est le « Jour ». Pour le « point », c'est la lettre « G »...

A se demander comment il savait cela, hein ? Et bien figurez-vous qu'Alex n'y était pas étrangère... Et tout comme Aomine devait une bonne partie de ses traumatismes à sa mère, Kagami devait les siens à une autre personne de sexe féminin, ce qui leur faisait un point commun dont le rouge se serait bien passé, honnêtement. A croire que toutes les créatures féminines dès qu'elles buvaient, tombaient le masque. Mais si, vous savez bien ! Ce masque de douceur, de tendresse, de discrétion, qu'elles revêtaient au quotidien pour ne pas faire honte à leur famille, celui de la parfaite maîtresse de maison dévouée aux siens.

Ken et Wakamatsu, quant à eux, ne pipaient mots, ne bougeant pas d'une oreille...

… enfin, en l'occurrence, pour Ken, c'était sa main sur le genou du blond qu'il ne bougeait plus. Et Wakamatsu n'osait pas le repousser, (de peur, sans doute, d'attirer l'attention du monstre en jupette qui se trouvait assis sur l'autre sofa) ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de notre footballeur/slash/karatéka.

« Ahhhh ouiiii ! Tu as raison mon fils, c'est ça ! Finalement, on dirait que tous ces films porno ne t'ont pas si mal éduqué ! »

Kagami soupira pour la... erf, il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait soupiré depuis le début de cette soirée chaotique. En tous cas, une chose était sûre : plus il en apprenait sur l'anatomie des femmes et plus il se sentait conforté dans son _homosexualité_.

Si tant est que cela soit possible, bien évidemment.

Mais alors que Kagami était justement en train d'échafauder un plan lui permettant de s'éclipser en direction de la cuisine, pour tenter de joindre Momoi (qui habitait au dessus de chez lui) avec des signaux de fumée façon Cheyennes (non parce que, consulter et utiliser son téléphone pour cela serait beaucoup trop DANGEREUX, Natsuki risquant de le griller et de lui confisquer...), la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

OUF ! SAUVES PAR LE GONG !

Pourtant, Kagami n'attendait pourtant pas de visite, ni sa mère de substitution, si l'on en croyait ses dires...

… Mère qui avait rangé le « _Cluedo_ » (trop compliqué pour son niveau d'alcoolémie déjà bien entamé) et sortit un jeu de cartes à la place.

Pour se lancer dans un _Strip Poker_ sous le regard horrifié de Wakamatsu, qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Ken. (qui lui, ne semblait plus vraiment choqué que cela par la situation maintenant) Kagami profita donc de cet interlude bienvenu, tandis que Maman!Mine véritablement déchaînée faisait passer son soutien-gorge dégrafé par la manche de son T-shirt _loose_...

Se levant et fonçant vers la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa déception d'apercevoir Sakurai. C'est que... tant qu'à faire... il aurait préféré trouver disons... Momoi, par exemple. En effet, la rose devait avoir l'habitude des « débordements » de Natsuki et étant elle-même une fille, elle savait sûrement la gérer. Parce que dans l'esprit très peu renseigné à ce sujet de Kagami, il y avait définitivement une explication « hormonale » au comportement de la trentenaire délurée.

En effet, il avait remarqué qu'Alex semblait plus irritable et instable également tous les 28 du mois... ce qu'Himuro confirma en lui expliquant que ce changement d'humeur s'assimilait à du « _syndrome prémenstruel_ ». Et bien que cette information n'avança pas plus notre tigre, cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de s'y tenir docilement, sans chercher à en savoir davantage. Car après tout, la totalité de ce qui sortait de la bouche de son frère de cœur avait parole d' _Evangile_ aux yeux du naïf Kagami et jamais il ne remettait en question ce qu'Himuro disait. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, connaissant le caractère moqueur du brun et sa propension à se jouer des autres.

Sauf que Kagami n'eut même pas le temps de demander au champignon la raison de sa présence ici, puisque déjà, la maîtresse de maison les avait rejoints.

Prenant le relais.

En agitant son pistolet devant le pauvre et impressionnable Sakurai.

« Ohhh mais je te connais toi aussi ! Tu es le _babysitter_ de mon fils ! Merci de t'occuper si bien de lui ! »

Heu... _babysitter_... ? C'était nouveau ça encore, tiens... Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir... c'était peut-être le terme qui qualifiait le mieux la relation de dépendance existant entre Aomine et Sakurai...

Malheureusement, en l'état, le petit champignon ne fut pas en mesure de confirmer quoi que ce soit, terrorisé qu'il était par l'arme braquée sur lui. Les yeux et le slip (sans doute) mouillés, il tremblait comme une feuille morte ballottée par le vent.

« Ah... ahh... su-sumimasen ! Je m'excuse de v-vous déranger en plein... cambriolage... s-sumimaaaasen ! »

« Cambriolage ? Non mais il débloque le petit avec sa coupe de moine ? »

« B-baissez cette arme... s-s'il vous plaît... désolé... »

« M'man, je crois qu'il te prend pour une braqueuse avec ton arme... tu devrais vraiment la ranger avant de commettre l'irréparable. »

« Pfff... mais non allons ! Ca ne risque rien, il y a toujours un cran de sécurité sur ces pétards là ! »

« Mais je suis quasiment certain de t'avoir vu l'enlever tout à l'heure... »

Ayant grandi aux Etats-Unis, patrie des armes à feu, Kagami avait l'oeil pour ce genre de choses. Cependant, Maman!Mine se sentit obligée de faire du zèle, autorité parentale oblige et elle commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, en arguant que « _nan mais je n'suis pas folle hein, je laisse toujours le cran de sécurité sur mon arme de service quand même !_ »

Et bien entendu, ce qui leur pendait au nez depuis maintenant une heure arriva.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Et il était chargé.

Tu parles d'une roulette russe... Sakurai avait été particulièrement chanceux. Ou pas du tout, allez savez savoir, de tomber sur l'unique balle présente dans le compartiment.

Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé, étant donné que le projectile termina sa course dans l'UNIQUE vase (ou était-ce une coupe ?) présent dans l'entrée. Un immonde objet décoratif de couleur grisâtre parfaitement infâme, qui avait complètement mérité sa destruction. (de l'avis de Kagami.)

« WAAAAHHH MON TROPHEE DE MEILLEURE TIREUSE ! T_T » Se lamenta Natsuki en se précipitant au sol, pour ramasser les morceaux...

… Tandis que Kagami s'y précipitait également, mais pour rattraper Sakurai (qui venait de tomber dans les pommes suite à toutes ces émotions...), lui.

Après tout, chacun son sens des priorités...

Pas de doute, cette soirée s'annonçait mémorable.

Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

* * *

De son côté, Aomine n'en menait guère plus large...

Car voici qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin (situé à l'arrière de la maison des Hyuga) de sa heu... belle-famille ? Enfin de « jardin », l'endroit n'en avait que le nom, bien qu'il avait du y ressembler à une époque. Non parce que là, c'était un genre de terrain vague, qui faisait office de jardin, peuplé de bidons et de bric à brac. On distinguait cependant un seul et unique arbre (décharné et dénudé, alors même que l'on était à la fin du printemps, ça donnait la couleur...) au fond du terrain, ainsi que des planches empilées les unes sur les autres pour... heu... former un potager. Et un poulailler de fortune, construit à l'aide de tôle rouillée et de grillage.

Oh bordel...

Et lorsque _Blanche-Neige_ , ou plutôt « _Noire-Suie_ » et les Six Nains lui présentèrent un ballon de football, Aomine se promit intérieurement de ne SURTOUT PAS se dévouer pour aller le chercher, si jamais il s'égarait dans le jardin. C'était un coup à se choper soit le tétanos, soit ne maladie du seizième siècle, ces conneries !

« Taiga, je te présente Akihito, Ren, Yu, Nobu, Shige et Rinka. Cinq de mes frères et mon unique sœur. »

En voyant tous ces petits basanés l'encercler, Aomine eut un haut le cœur. D'habitude, les gamins ne le dérangeaient pas, mais là, de se dire qu'ils sortaient tous du même utérus (à tout juste quelques mois d'écart, apparemment...), était un sentiment particulièrement dérangeant.

De plus, Kojiro n'a que trois frères et sœur dans le manga « _Captain Tsubasa_ », mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette folle d'auteure a décidé de lui en coller pas moins de SEPT ! (oui, car il y en a encore un que vous n'avez pas vu.)

Bref, tout pour embêter ce pauvre Aomine, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour être au bord de la syncope. Dur d'identifier qui était qui dans tout ce bazar. Ah ! Foutus asiatiques qui se ressemblent tous ! Si bien qu'Aomine décida de ne retenir volontairement que le prénom de l'unique petite sœur présente. De toute façon, à quoi bon se faire chier à apprendre le nom des autres chiards, étant donné qu'il ne les reverrait jamais après cette soirée cauchemardesque.

« Tu viens jouer au foot avec nous, Taigaaaa-nii ? » Demanda un petit bout'chou de quoi, cinq ans tout au plus ?

« Oh oui steuplé ! Viens faire des passes avec nous ! » Supplia un gamin EDENTE en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Des « _passes_ » ? Ok... Aomine chassa (difficilement) toute idée bizarre de son esprit ! Ces gosses ne devaient même pas savoir ce que c'était... à moins que leurs parents ne les envoient déjà faire le trottoir. Si jeunes... snif...

« Doucement les morpions ! Taiga n'est pas un footballeur, c'est un basketteur. » Précisa heureusement leur grand frère, avant qu'Aomine n'ait eu le temps de se faire ensevelir sous une montagne de marmots excités.

« Haaaaaan mais c'est trop POURRI le basket ! » S'écria... hmmm Shige (?) et ses crottes de nez qui pendaient.

« _Quoi, pourri !? Oh purée, retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !_ » Pensa Aomine.

Cette bande de sales gosses méritait d'être collée en pensionnat pour oser dire un truc pareil, non mais !

« Shige ! (ah, c'était bien Shige, Aomine avait raison...) On ne parle pas comme ça ! » Les réprimanda Kojiro. « Le basket, c'est très bien aussi. »

« Sauf que nous, on est trop petits pour y jouer... » Argua un petit brun aux cheveux longs, en sortant sa langue pour lécher sa morve.

« Ouais ! Et puis, le football, c'est mieux d'abord ! » Fit le dernier frère.

« Bon, bon... peut-être que si demandiez gentiment à Taiga de jouer avec vous, il serait d'accord, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Proposa Kojiro d'une voix douce en rassemblant toutes ses chères petites têtes blondes (enfin, brunes, en l'occurrence...) autour de lui.

« Mais j'sais pas jouer au football, moi ! » Protesta immédiatement Aomine.

Et puis quoi encore !? La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de _shooter_ dans un ballon, tout le monde s'était copieusement foutu de sa gueule ! Mais lorsqu'il vit l'un des nabots (le plus petit) prendre place dans les cages de football improvisées par trois poteaux en équilibre et un vieux filet de pêche, Aomine retrouva le sourire. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca valait le coup de refaire un essai, impossible que l'un de ces gamins n'arrête ses tirs fougueux cette fois !

« Tu veux bien jouer avec eux et les tenir occupés, le temps que je donne son biberon à Sora ? »

 _Sora_? C'était qui ça encore ? Leur chien ? Un cafard domestique ? Hmm... probablement pas...

« T'as encore un frère ? » Devina le perspicace Aomine.

« Oui, il a un an et demi et il fait encore la sieste là. Mais il faut que je le réveille pour lui donner à manger maintenant, parce que s'il dort trop, il est grognon et ensuite il refuse de se coucher le soir. » Sourit tendrement Kojiro.

Aomine soupira. Jamais il n'avait accepté de signer pour jouer dans un _remake_ du « _Pensionnat de Chavagnes_ » mais là...on lui laissait pas franchement le choix... Enfin bon, frapper dans une balle en gueulant des noms d'attaques animalières comme un sagouin face à une bande marmots ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça...

« Ok... je vais gérer les petits monstres le temps que tu reviennes... » Déclara t-il sans entrain, retroussant déjà son pantalon pour laisser entrevoir ses mollets.

Nan parce que manquerait plus qu'il se cradingue dans la boue aussi au passage et Kagami allait le tuer !

« Merci, tu es un amour... et je ferai en sorte de bien te récompenser cette nuit... » Souffla Kojiro, non sans planter un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres...

… ce qui leur valut bien des sifflements de la part de la fratrie rougissante.

« Grand-frère a un namouuuuuuuureux ! » Ricana Shige, le plus âgé et accessoirement celui qui semblait être le chef de bande.

Si bien qu'Aomine était à deux doigts de les renommer comme les sept nains pour être sûr de ne pas les confondre. Shige serait donc « _Prof_ ». Ouais, voilà, bonne idée, il s'y retrouvait déjà bien mieux comme ça !

« Ouep ! Même que votre frère et moi, on se roule des patins ! » Se vanta Aomine, en faisant tournoyer le ballon de football sur son index.

« D-des patins ? » Cligna des yeux le petit morveux. « C'est quoi ? »

« C'est le truc que les patineurs artistiques ont aux pieds pour pouvoir sauter sur la glace ! » Précisa Prof... heu... Shige, donc.

« Mais quel rapport avec Kojiro-nii ? » Demanda le bouffeur de crottes de nez.

Oups ! Aomine en avait sans doute trop dit... Oh et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, merde ! S'il devait faire attention à tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche maintenant... où était le _fun_ ?

« Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre _big bro_ de vous expliquer plus tard... quand vous s'rez un peu plus grands pour piger... »

Autant laisser cette galère au principal concerné après tout, pas la peine d'éteindre lui-même le feu de forêt qu'il venait d'allumer.

Finalement, les cinq garçons se mirent en position et Aomine put constater que le terrain était plutôt assez grand. Il y avait de la place pour courir et jouer. Tous les gamins étaient d'ailleurs plus basanés que lui à y regarder de plus près, indiquant qu'ils passaient sûrement beaucoup de temps dehors, au soleil. Seule la fille resta sur le côté, sans se mêler à eux.

« Bah tu joues pas toi ? » La harangua Aomine.

« Non. »

Aomine haussa des épaules. Bon... c'est vrai que le foot, ça n'intéressait peut-être pas cette gosse. M'enfin, Aomine se rappelait que c'était à peu près à l'âge de la demoiselle qu'il avait rencontré Momoi et déjà, la rose semblait passionnée par le basketball, adorant le regarder jouer. Peut-être était-ce le cas de cette gamine aussi, plutôt supportrice, que joueuse ?

Mais à sa façon de répondre et au regard noir qu'elle lui jeta ensuite, Aomine comprit qu'il y avait autre chose... un peu comme si, ouais, elle éprouvait de la haine ou de la méfiance à son égard. La question était cependant de savoir pourquoi. Enfin... d'un côté, Aomine n'en avait cure. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas son problème, lui, n'était qu'un acteur intermittent. Ce serait à Kagami de tirer cela au clair et de l'arranger à son retour, non mais ! Le brun posa donc le ballon au sol, prêt à frapper.

« Les enfants, attention les yeux, parce que j'vais exécuter ma botte secrète exprès pour vous : LE TIR DE LA LOUTRE DES MERS ! »

La fratrie au complet écarquilla les yeux, lâchant un « _OH_! » de surprise.

Fier de son petit effet et surtout du nom parfaitement CREDIBLE qu'il venait d'improviser pour cette attaque digne d'un _Chevalier du Zodiaque,_ Aomine tapa dans la balle de toutes ses forces...

Allez, il n'y avait qu'à faire comme au bowling : viser les quilles et tirer comme un sourd pour les faire valdinguer !

Au final, peut-être que cette soirée n'allait pas s'avérer si nulle que ça, étant donné qu'il avait le droit de pulvériser les frères de cet imbécile de Kojiro.

Et juste pour ça, sa présence ici en valait le coup franchement !

Rien de tel que de dégommer plus faible que soi pour se sentir mieux, foi d'Aomine !

* * *

Mais pendant qu'Aomine apprenait la vie (croyait-il...) à des gnomes bronzés en retrouvant la fougue de ses vingt ans (qu'il n'avait pas encore), Kagami faisait face à une situation de crise : Maman qui avait tout pété son joli trophée et Sakurai qui s'était évanoui. La mère célibataire pleurait à chaudes larmes la perte de son « _bébé_ », tandis que Ken et Wakamatsu débattaient de la façon la plus appropriée pour réveiller Sakurai : l'un proposant « _une bonne paire de claques_ », alors que l'autre était plutôt partisan du « _baiser de prince charmant_. »

Kagami quant à lui, était passablement excédé par la situation. La mère d'Aomine était tout bonnement ingérable et il espérait secrètement que son complice avait plus de chance que lui, niveau réussite...

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ? Après tout, ce n'était pas juste que Kagami doive se dépêtrer tout seul avec les problèmes mentaux de Natsuki et les trois invités indésirables, qui étaient, à la base, les amis du brun et non les siens. Il s'empressa donc de dégainer son téléphone, constatant par la même occasion qu'Aomine lui avait envoyé des messages qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire... Mais qu'importe, l'urgence était de parvenir à joindre Aomine !

« Décroche bordel de merde, décroche... »

« Aomine... » Objecta Wakamatsu, qui l'avait vu partir s'isoler sur le balcon.

« Quoi ? »

« On devrait peut-être transporter Sakurai dans ta chambre pour qu'il reprenne tranquillement ses esprits, non ? »

« Hmm... ouais d'accord, faites ça... » Fit Kagami en lui indiquant de s'éloigner d'un revers de la main.

Bon où on était-il ? Ah oui ! Aomine... qui ne décrochait toujours pas... Putain, la poisse !

Kagami espérait sincèrement que le brun ne s'était pas encore fourré dans le pétrin...

« … Ouais... ? » Répondit une voix à moitié endormie.

« AH BAH ENFIN ! »

« Oi... c'est bon, j'ai répondu, pourquoi tu me défonces les tympans comme ça ? »

« Parce que c'est la MERDE, voilà ! Et c'est de ta faute ! »

« Ma faute ? Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute, alors que j'suis même pas là ? Ouais... attendez les mioches... juste deux secondes et je vous montre mon fameux du tir du Chimpanzé Bourré ! »

« Ah qui tu parles ? »

« Bah aux frères de ton mec, bien entendu ! Tu t'rappelles que j'dois leur faire à bouffer aussi ? D'ailleurs, à ton avis, ça mange quoi une famille gitans ? Des pommes-d'amour et du pop corn ? Des trucs comme ça ? Et dis, tu crois que j'vais dormir dans une roulotte ? »

« _SHUT UP_ AOMINE ! _JUST SHUT UP_ ! »

« Wooooh t'énerve pas ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

« Demande plutôt à ta mère ! »

« Quoi ma mère ? Hey on n'insulte pas les mamans on avait dit ! »

« On n'a jamais dit ça ! Et je ne l'insultais pas... »

« Ma mère elle est ménopausée si tu veux tout savoir, alors pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a ses règles ? »

« Parce que d'après Tatsuya, c'est la raison pour laquelle les femmes sont différentes de nous ! C'est ce qui les rend plus sensibles, plus imprévisibles aussi... »

« Oi ! Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis sur ma daronne ok !? »

« Je ne fais que constater qu'elle a un problème ! »

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? De quoi tu parles encore, foutu Double-Sourcils ? »

« J'sais pas ! Elle est devenue comme folle ! Elle... elle nous a pris en otage, moi, Ken, Wakamatsu et Sakurai ! »

« Sakurai ? Il est là ? Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Dépêche-toi d'lui filer ce qu'il est v'nu chercher et fais-le déguerpir ! »

« Mais j'peux pas ! T'écoutes, c'qu'on t'dit des fois ? Ta mère nous séquestre, elle a failli mettre le feu à l'appartement, elle nous a décrit l'orgasme féminin en confondant avec les règles du _Cluedo,_ puis elle s'y lancée dans un _strip poker,_ avant de manquer de tuer Sakurai en lui tirant dessus avec son flingue ! Et Sakurai est tombé dans les pommes après ça ! »

« Ah bah bravo ! J'te confie ma reum et toi, tout c'que tu trouves à faire, c'est foutre le bordel ! »

« Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! T'aurais du me prévenir que ta mère était une dangereuse psychopathe en liberté conditionnelle ! D'ailleurs, là j'suis à deux doigts d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique pour qu'ils viennent la récupérer ! »

« Et ton daron, on en parle ? Ce père indigne qui laisse sa progéniture partir le ventre vide au bahut et qui est prêt à... »

« Laferme ! On n'est pas là pour parler d'mon père, mais de ta tarée de génitrice ! Dis-moi comment la calmer ! »

« C'est pas mon problème ! T'avais qu'à pas amener des gens chez moi ! Ma mère n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde ! Ca la rend excentrique et incontrôlable, tu comprends ? »

« Et t'aurais pas pu m'le dire avant tronche de cake ? »

« Ouais, bah, j'ai oublié ! Et t'étais pas sensé inviter tous les clochards du coin à venir squatter ! Donc, tu te démerdes ! »

« Mais... mais j'fais quoi moi maintenant ? Et c'est quoi que Sakurai est venu chercher d'abord ? »

« Tu l'saurais si tu consultais tes messages... Au fait, elle a un nom ta bite ? »

« _DAFUQ MAN_? D'où ça sort ça ? »

« Juste comme ça, pour savoir... »

« C'est vrai que c'est vachement le moment de demander une information vitale comme celle-ci... ! »

« Oh ta gueule et réponds... »

« J'peux pas répondre si tu me dis de fermer ma gueule ! »

« Vas-y, là ! Dis-moi juste comment tu l'appelles et en échange, j'te révélerai PEUT-ETRE comment stopper ma mère... »

Bon sang, c'était bien sa veine ça ! Kagami aurait pourtant du se douter qu'Aomine n'accepterait pas de coopérer aussi facilement. En désespoir de cause, il soupira, abdiquant.

« J'lui donne pas d'nom, désolé... »

« Pfff... j'aurai du m'en douter, t'as aucune imagination... »

« Parce que toi, tu lui donnes un p'tit nom, peut-être ? »

« Bah ouais ! Encore heureux, même ! »

« Hmmpff... c'est vrai que c'est un truc tellement débile que c'est logique que tu l'fasses... Ca d'vrait même pas m'étonner venant d'toi... Et comment tu l'appelles, par curiosité ? »

« La _Vie_ ! »

« La _Vie_... ? » Répéta Kagami, incrédule.

« Parce que la vie est dure ahaha ! »

« Tssss... et la vie est courte aussi, j'te signale. »

« Ah ouais, bien vu... ._. bon bah disons que... je l'appelle _Courage_ alors ! Parce que je prends mon courage à deux mains, tellement il est gros ahaha ! »

Mais ce jeu de mots graveleux ne fit pas rire Kagami qui se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez, consterné.

« Psst Taigaaaa ! » Le héla Aomine, en remarquant que le roux ne disait plus rien.

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Tu permets que je donne un surnom à la tienne ? »

« S'tu veux... au point où on en est... » Cédé Kagami. Quel gamin cet Aomine...

« Super ! J'vais l'appeler hmm... « _Charlie_ » dans ce cas !

« _Charlie_? » S'étonna le tigre. Mouais, c'était presque trop normal... ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

« Héhé ouais ! Parce que _Charlie_ adore se balader dans la _Chocolaterie_ , si tu vois c'que j'veux dire ahahah ! »

Et le brun de partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement fier de sa blague. Honnêtement, à ce stade, Kagami n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : lâcher ce putain de téléphone dans le vide et le laisser s'écraser sans le moindre remord. Mais... la VIE (et pas celle d'Aomine, n'est-ce pas...) de plusieurs personnes étaient en danger là ! Et seul ledit Aomine pouvait l'AIDER à rétablir la situation !

« Putain Aomine ! Au lieu de faire des boutades salaces niveau maternelle... »

« … Wesh tu déconnes ou quoi ? Comme si un élève de maternelle savait ce que représente VRAIMENT la Chocolaterie... »

« … Aomine, des vies sont en jeux, là ! Ce n'est pas le moment de raconter de la merde ! »

« Ah non, la merde, c'est pas moi ! C'est Charlie qui a les deux pieds dedans... »

« _FUCK OFF ! GET SERIOUS ALREADY_! »

« Hmm... si elle a sorti son arme de service, c'est forcément qu'elle a du picoler. ET POUR CA NON PLUS JE N'TE FELICITE PAS BAKAGAMI ! Non, mais ! Laisser boire ma mère, quelle idée ! »

« Figure-toi qu'elle ne m'a pas demandé la permission ! Et en plus, elle nous a servi de l'alcool aussi ! A des mineurs ! »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu comptes la dénoncer aux flics ? Vas-y fais-toi plaiz', ses collègues vont adorer devoir la conduire en cellule de dégrisement ! »

« Ouais enfin... on n'est p't'être pas obligés d'en arriver là non plus hein... » Se calma Kagami.

« Ah, je vois qu'on tombe d'accord pour une fois ! Bon... laisse-moi réfléchir... et j'te rappelle ! Au fait, j'fais quoi à bouffer pour la famille _Lopez_ , tu m'as pas dit ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! T'as qu'à leur préparer un truc tout simple, comme tu poulet _kaarage_ ! ET NE RACCROCHE PAS OI ! AOMI- »

Trop tard. Cet enflure de basané venait de l'envoyer sur les roses à sa manière. Kagami allait donc devoir se débrouiller SEUL et il serra si fort le téléphone portable de son rival dans sa main, que la vitre manqua de voler en éclat. Faire confiance à Aomine avait été dès le départ une erreur. Mais pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus, puique Ken venait justement de choisir ce moment-là pour faire irruption à son tour sur le balcon.

« Daiki-chou, on a un problème, ta mère a pendu son soutif au ventilateur du plafond et elle est en train de pleurer parce qu'elle dit que l'éléphant rose du dessus ne veut pas lui rendre... »

Ok, c'était donc de PIRE EN PIRE !

Kagami décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre la situation en main. Puisqu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, autant commencer à monter un plan qui avait de la gueule (et des chances d'aboutir). Bon, tout d'abord, il ne pouvait pas appeler Tatsuya avec le téléphone d'Aomine. Dommage, le brun au grain de beauté avait pourtant l'habitude de gérer les situations de crise. Pas question non plus de maîtriser la mère de famille par la force et à plus forte raison lorsqu'elle était armée. Elle prétendait n'avoir chargé qu'une seule balle (déjà utilisée), mais... peut-être qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une ruse et qu'elle avait mis d'autres munitions. Pas franchement désireux de le découvrir, Kagami savait qu'il devait opter pour une autre... option justement.

Bon sang... tout cela lui rappelait pourquoi il détestait que son père boive... Aujourd'hui, il était vrai que Takeru Kagami était parfaitement sobre, mais à l'époque de la mort de sa femme, la mère de Taiga, le _business man_ avait sombré dans l'alcool... Et dans ces cas-là, cela se finissait toujours de la même façon : excédé par cette mauvaise habitude, Kagami se lançait en général avec son père dans des _drinking contest_ pour éviter le pire. Etant donné que le garçon avait déjà un estomac immense et résistant, il était déjà prédisposé à tenir l'alcool (comme nous l'avons déjà vu dans le _Chapitre 7_ de cette histoire, lors de la soirée en boîte de nuit), tant et si bien que c'était toujours Takeru qui succombait le premier.

Et petit à petit, cette manie lui était passée, lassé qu'il était de perdre contre son fils. Vous trouvez cela triste ? Oui, sans doute l'était-ce. Mais ça l'était sans doute moins que d'être livré à soi-même toute la journée à cause d'un père trop ivre pour s'occuper de vous. Ou de devoir assurer toutes les tâches ménagères en forçant votre dernier parent restant à manger, parce qu'il refusait de s'alimenter suite au décès de sa chère et tendre moitié... Alors à choisir... Kagami avait mis cette technique au point pour se protéger et protéger Takeru et même s'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir y recourir à nouveau, le jeune homme était prêt à recommencer sans hésiter.

D'un pas décidé, il rentra dans le salon et fouilla dans le grand buffet pour en sortir toutes les bouteilles d'alcool disponibles.

Pourvu que les astres soient de son côté...

* * *

Et en parlant de « côté », voyons plutôt comment la situation évoluait du côté de... Sakurai, tiens, que nous avions laissé inanimé dans la chambre de la panthère...

Car voici qu'il reprenait justement connaissance, avec Wakamatsu à ses côtés.

« Wakamatsu-senpai ? D-désolé... je me suis évanoui ! »

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué... Tu t'sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Ou-oui, je crois hmm... désolé ! »

« C'est pas grave, je savais déjà que t'étais une flipette. »

Mais alors que le châtain se redressait sur le futon, le second larron qui veillait sur lui, resté jusqu'ici plutôt discret, décida d'intervenir en sautant sur ses genoux...

« ^_^ ! »

LE MOGWAI ! (Vous l'aviez presque déjà oublié, je parie...)

Surpris, Sakurai sursauta devant l'adorable boule de poils.

« U-un raaaattt hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! SUMIMASEN ! _ » Pleurnicha t-il, en sueur, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau...

« Sakurai !? Nan mais tu plaisantes là, j'espère !? Oiiii même toi, tu ne peux pas être aussi fragile, c'est impossible ! Ohéééé réveille-toi ! » Le secoua Wakamatsu avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

En vain.

* * *

Et pour Aomine, me demanderez-vous ? Est-ce que les choses se passaient aussi « mal » ? A priori, l'As des Miracle était celui qui s'en tirait le mieux.

Bon... à cela près que les règles du football restaient encore somme toute assez obscures pour lui. En effet, il n'avait pas franchement compris que le but n'était pas de défoncer les joueurs adversaires, mais bel et bien de marquer des buts, justement et non simplement de se contenter d'envoyer le ballon dans les airs le plus haut possible... Ah et de la même façon, le remplaçant de Kagami ignorait que les plaquages virils étaient réservés uniquement au Rugby et que, de préférence, on ne les utilisait pas sur des gamins d'à peine dix ans... Au passage, c'était à se demander pourquoi seul le _goal_ avait le droit de jouer avec les mains, quel anti-jeu !

« TIR DU VIDE-ORDURES ASSOIFE ! »

… Oui, bon, là, il avait épuisé tous les noms d'animaux disponibles, que voulez-vous...

Malgré l'approximation toute relative de ses tirs et son incapacité à esquiver les tacles glissés, Aomine semblait s'amuser avec les enfants et fait encore plus étonnant, ces derniers semblaient également s'amuser avec lui. Finalement, se faire adopter d'eux n'avait été qu'une formalité. Il n'y avait guère que la gamine qui se tenait à distance, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Rin... quelque chose, bon, pour Aomine, ce serait Rin tout court, plus facile à se rappeler ! Parfois, il sentait son regard sur lui... le genre de regard qui fait froid dans le dos, un peu comme lorsque sa mère trouvait la nouvelle cachette de ses magazines de charme, alors qu'elle lui avait déjà répété vingt fois auparavant de se s'en débarrasser... Vingt fois dans la même journée, hein, cela s'entend...

D'ailleurs à cause d'elle cette fois, il perdit (encore plus que d'habitude) le contrôle de sa frappe, expédiant le ballon... sur le toit. Pas d'bol. Fini de jouer.

« Oh... » Fit Nobu en se désolant et pas parce qu'il était couvert de gadoue.

… Gadoue qu'Aomine avait bien pris soin d'éviter, histoire de ne pas bousiller ses chaussures à _100.000 yens_...

« Ouaiiis ! J'ai gagné, but ! » S'enthousiasma Aomine, fier s'il en était, de sa connerie monumentale.

« Hihi, t'es bête Taiga-nii ! C'est pas un but, ça ! » Le corrigea immédiatement Ren. « Ca, c'est juste n'importe quoi ! » Termina t-il en souriant de manière attendrie.

« Ah bon ? Mince... »

#DECEPTION.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on a perdu le ballon ? » Chouina Aki en reniflant.

« Bah c'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à aller en chercher un autre pour qu'on continue à jouer ! »

« Un autre ? Mais on n'a que celui-ci là... » Intervint Yu.

« Quoi, sérieux ? Vous êtes sacrément pauvres ma parole ahahaha ! » Se moqua involontairement Aomine. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant les visages défaits de ses admirateurs.

« Puisque c'est Taiga-nii qui a perché le ballon sur le toit, il n'a qu'à aller le décrocher ! » Proposa Rin, restée en retrait jusqu'ici.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Chépa mwa, vous n'avez qu'à faire la courte échelle et aller le décrocher vous-mêmes. » Protesta l'auteur du crime.

« Haaaaan... si tu n'le fais pas, j'vais l'dire à grand-frère que c'est toi qui l'as mis là-haut exprès pour qu'on se fasse gronder ! » Le menaça la fillette, mains sur les hanches pour prendre la défense de ses frères.

Et LA, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout pour Aomine (et rien à voir avec l'odeur nauséabonde dégagée par le poulailler...), qui réalisa très vite qu'il avait à faire à une sacrée peste... Kagami allait l'étriper s'il se brouillait avec Kojiro à cause d'elle alors...

« T'façon, j'parie qu't'es même pas cap' d'le faire ! » Le provoqua t-elle.

… Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

PERSONNE. NE. PROVOQUE. AOMINE. DAIKI !

… Et surtout pas une gamine de dix ans !

« Ok, ok, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je vais aller vous l'décrocher, moi, vot' foutu ballon ! »

« Wooooow ! Tu ferais ça, Taiga-nii ? » Lâcha Shige, admiratif.

« T'es sûr que tu vas y arriver ? C'est drôlement haut quand même ! Même Kojiro-nii n'arrive pas à grimper jusque là... » Précisa Akihito, plus dubitatif.

« Mais oui. Suffit juste de grimper à l'arbre qui se trouve juste à côté (par chance) et d'enjamber jusqu'au toit. Rien de bien sorcier. » Les rassura Aomine.

« Fais attention quand même, une fois, Shige est tombé de l'arbre il s'est cassé les deux bras ! »

« Mais naaaaaaaaan Ren ! C'est même pas vrai, j'me suis juste cassé les deux OS, mais c'était que d'un seul et même bras, crétin ! »

Ok, voilà une information qui était... encourageante.

Enfin, Aomine avait l'habitude de grimper aux arbres. Quand il était petit, c'était même l'un de ses passes-temps favoris ! Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs souvent de ramener les chats de sa vieille voisines, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient coincés. Bon, certes, cela lui valait de bonnes engueulades de la part de sa mère qui lui prédisait une carrière toute tracée de funambule dans un cirque, mais... il s'était avéré que par la suite, ce talent caché lui avait été particulièrement utile une fois détourné à des fins disons plus... « personnelles », puisqu'Aomine avait joué plus d'une fois les _Arsène Lupin_ pervers dans le but de décrocher un tout autre type de lots des balcons du quartier... Comme par exemple des _strings_ et autres _soutiens-gorges_ qui séchaient négligemment au soleil. Et même sa policière de mère n'avait jamais fait le lien avec lui, au sujet de ces mystérieuses disparitions.

Alors aujourd'hui, il était temps d'utiliser son talent à bon escient !

Se crachant dans les mains en les frottant pour s'échauffer, tandis qu'il sautillait un peu sur place, Aomine s'élança ensuite jusqu'à l'arbre mourant qui trônait au fond du jardin. Il se saisit de deux grosses branches grâce auxquelles il se hissa sans difficulté sur le tronc, sous le regard émerveillé (et apeuré) de la troupe de bambins.

Hélas, Aomine remarqua bien vite que le corps de Kagami était loin d'être aussi souple et léger que le sien. Le tigre était beaucoup plus trapu et lourdeau, le centre de gravité de son corps se situant plus bas que le sien. Plusieurs fois, il glissa et se rattrape in extremis aux branches qui pliaient sous son poids... ou peut-être JUSTE le poids de l'énorme trompe d'éléphant qui pendait entre ses jambes ! Difficile de faire de la grimpette avec un monstre pareil... quoiqu'Aomine aurait sans doute pu s'en servir comme corde de rappel ou comme grappin... mais pas devant les enfants, hein !

« Tu féchié Charlie ! » Pesta l'adolescent.

Il aurait peut-être du l'enrouler d'abord autour de sa taille, avant de se lancer à l'assaut de ce pauvre arbre maigre et dégarni... ? Cela aurait sans doute été moins gênant lors de l'ascension...

« Attention Taiga-nii ! » Criaient les enfants, les mains en porte-voix.

Tous, exceptés leur petite sœur... qu'Aomine ne voyait plus parmi eux, m'enfin bref, elle devait sûrement être dégoûtée de ne pas le voir se rétamer la gueule...

Arrivé non sans mal au sommet de l'arbre, Aomine souffla un peu, espérant qu'il ne céderait pas sous son poids. Ce serait ballot alors qu'il était presque arrivé au bout de son périple. Allez, encore un petit effort. Il se redressa difficilement, mettant les bras en position de balancier pour trouver son équilibre et une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il bondit tel un cabri (et non un _Crabby_ , même si ça se ressemble niveau lettres...) jusqu'au toit, se rattrapant de justesse à la tôle froissée et sale. Autant vous dire qu'à cette hauteur, il ne tenait pas FRANCHEMENT à tomber, parce que là, ce n'était pas un bras, ni même deux qu'il risquait de se casser, mais bel et bien la totalité du corps... Or, faire finir Kagami en fauteuil roulant n'était absolument pas le but recherché. (et puis, j'ai déjà une _fic_ en cours avec un Kagami paraplégique, alors ça va bien hein, merci...)

Inspirant profondément, il se hissa jusqu'au toit, bien en sécurité sur ses deux pieds, même s'il sentit le métal onduler sous ses pas. Le ballon était là, juste à portée de main, encore un effort et voilà... Fiouuu... Aomine souffla de soulagement mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, puisqu'un _flash_ lui apparut brusquement. Il se revoyait... comme dans son rêve... dans la forêt en haut d'un arbre, à piquer du miel... et il y avait encore ce garçonnet qui l'appelait tout en bas... sur la terre ferme... ce garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau... Encore cette vision.. que voulait-elle dire ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir... ?

Ayant le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'un élément clé, Aomine sentit soudainement son corps et sa tête s'alourdir. Tout semblait plus... confus autour de lui... comme s'il était dans un manège lancé à pleine vitesse... ou une centrifugeuse. Mais non, pas le truc pour se faire du jus de fruits, moi je parle de la machine qui sert à entraîner les astronautes, suivez un peu ! Comment ça, ça ne s'appelle pas du tout une « centrifugeuse » ? On s'en fout, c'est pas l'plus important ! Ah mais !

« Taiga ! » S'écria une voix grave en bas, le ramenant à lui...

Mais ce n'était pas lui enfant...

C'était la réalité cette fois et Kojiro s'adressait à lui...

« Ne bouge pas, je monte te chercher ! »

Pour se taper toute la gloire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pas question !

« Nan... ça va, je peux descendre tout seul ! » Assura Aomine, refaisant le chemin inverse.

Et bizarrement, dans ce sens-là, ce fut bien plus simple.

Soulagé, Kojiro se rua vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Taiga-nii ! » Firent les cinq garçons en l'enlaçant comme ils le pouvaient.

« Oùkilé le ballon ? » Demanda quand même Shige, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

« Oups, je l'ai complètement oublié ! » Mentit Aomine, avant de le sortir de sous son T-shirt.

« Waaaah merci ! »

« Les garçons, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? La prochaine fois que vous percheriez la balle sur le toit, vous seriez punis ! C'est trop dangereux d'aller la décrocher, la tôle est fragile et rouillée, elle pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment et vous blesser gravement ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas de leu faute Kojiro-nii ! C'est cette brute de Double-Sourcils qui l'a envoyée valdinguer là ! » Nia Rin.

« Rinka, je t'ai dit déjà d'arrêter de mentir pour protéger les autres. Tu tiens à être punie toi aussi ? »

« C'est la vérité ! » Confirma t-elle malgré les menaces.

« Nan mais c'est vrai, elle a raison. » Intervint finalement Aomine, ne supportant plus de voir les gamins se chier à moitié dessus, parce que leur grand-frère les terrorisait avec l'épée de Damoclès qu'il faisait peser sur leurs têtes. « C'est de ma faute, j'ai tiré un peu trop fort en essayant de t'imiter et comme il était hors de question que je laisse un des petits aller la chercher à ma place, j'me suis dévoué. Ils y sont pour rien, va. Et puis, tout va bien, d'accord ? J'me suis pas blessé, donc je propose qu'on passe l'éponge là-dessus. »

Wow... voilà qui était... surprenament mature de sa part ! Dommage que Satsuki ne soit pas là pour entendre ça, ça lui aurait fait les pieds ! Et oui, Aomine s'était dévoué pour éviter que les petits ne prennent à sa place, cela semblait normal après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à craindre lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si Kojiro allait lui mettre une raclée, contrairement à ses petits frères innocents.

… Enfin, il semblait qu'il ait parlé trop vite puisque le tigre noir lui colla un bon coup de poing dans les côtes, plus pour la forme que pour le fond, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la force, ce salop !

« Et bien voici ta punition dans ce cas ! »

Ouais, pas de raison qu'il ne soit pas puni, Aomine comprit que cette petite manœuvre avait pour but de montrer l'exemple et de dissuader les enfants de recommencer, alors il fit semblant d'avoir mal. (bien qu'il n'eut en vérité pas trop à se forcer...)

« Allez, tout le monde rentre à la maison et on enlève ses chaussures ! » Les somma Kojiro.

Puis, lorsque la petite troupe reconnaissante envers Aomine se fut suffisamment éloignée, le footballeur, caressa les cheveux rouges de son petit-ami et il lui murmura chaudement.

« … Attends de voir ta VERITABLE punition ce soir, au lit, quand les petits dormiront... »

OH BAH PUTAIN...

AOMINE AVAIT HÂTE D'Y ÊTRE, DITES DONC !

Ca lui apprendrait à jouer les héros-justiciers, tiens...

* * *

Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt, à nos brebis égarées !

Car la compétition de beuverie du siècle est sur le point de commencer !

« M'man, ça suffit... » Fit Kagami en lui arrachant sa bouteille de saké des mains.

« Hey touche pas à ça, c'est à mooiiiii ! » Chouina la trentenaire.

« Si tu veux continuer à boire, il faudra me battre ! »

« Te battre ? » Répéta Natsuki, incrédule.

« Parfaitement ! Je te défie maman ! On va voir qui tient le mieux l'alcool ! »

« Mais mon lapin troglodyte, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour faire des concours de boisson ! Même contre ta mamounette adorée ! »

« Je suis presque un adulte tu sais, il est temps... que tu me considères ainsi. Je ne suis plus ton bébé ! »

Bien entendu, Kagami avait dit cela sans méchanceté, aucune. Mais on ne pouvait nier que Madame Aomine était assez... étouffante dans son genre. C'était même à se demander comment faisait son fils pour le supporter... Enfin, ça, c'était sous le prisme de la vision de Kagami. Or, la réalité était toute autre : Natsuki était certes une mère-poule, mais le problème venait surtout du fait que Kagami n'avait aucun point de comparaison. En effet, sa propre mère étant décédée au début de son adolescence, il n'avait pu compter que sur son père pour l'élever.

La pauvre Natsuki ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Impossible ! Son poussin, son petit agneau si fragile se... se rebellait !? Mais pourquoi une telle infamie ? Qu'avait-elle loupé dans son éducation ?

Heureusement, semblant capter son désarroi le plus total, Kagami s'empressa de rajouter :

« … C-ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu dois apprendre à me laisser prendre soin de toi aussi ! C'est mon tour à présent M'man et je trouve ça injuste que ce soit toujours à toi de tout gérer ! J'aimerai moi aussi t'aider un peu plus, contribuer davantage aux besoins du foyer alors, s'il faut que je me sacrifie pour te le faire comprendre en me noyant dans l'alcool, je le ferai sans hésiter ! »

Secrètement, il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se vexer... Car non, contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas en train de la traiter de vieille ou de grabataire. Mais pour Kagami qui avait l'habitude de plus veiller sur son père que l'inverse, il semblait normal et même naturel de faire de même envers Madame Aomine.

D'ailleurs, il comprenait un peu mieux le « choc des cultures » qui avait du s'opérer pour le basané en vivant avec Takeru. Et pour cause, le père de Kagami était beaucoup moins laxiste que la mère de l'As des Miracles. Il avait tendance à traiter Kagami comme un adulte et donc, à ne rien lui passer comme on le ferait pour un enfant, par exemple. Il avait de hautes attentes pour sa progéniture et pour Kagami, c'était le prix de l'indépendance et le tigre l'acceptait.

D'un côté, nous avions donc une mère trop présente (qui avait continué à donner son bain à Aomine jusqu'à plus de dix ans...) et de l'autre, un père trop absent. (qui laissait Kagami aller chez le médecin seul et gérer les formalités administratives)

Laquelle de ces deux méthodes était la bonne ? Laquelle allait l'emporter sur l'autre ?

« Maman... il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à penser à toi, d'accord ? Si tu continues à me couver comme ça, tu vas passer à côté de ta vie... » Souffla nostalgiquement Kagami.

Sa mère... elle n'avait pas eu la chance de profiter de sa courte vie... elle était morte avant de pouvoir le faire et il ne voulait surtout pas que la même chose se produise pour Natsuki... Aomine devait apprendre à s'assumer un peu plus et à voler de ses propres ailes, pour être prêt lorsque viendrait le temps de quitter le nid familial.

« Allez viens... il est tard, je t'emmène te coucher, d'accord ? » Déclara t-il d'une voix douce.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce soupirèrent de soulagement, en constatant que la situation avait été désamorcée de manière pacifique par Kagami. Mais alors que la tension semblait prête à retomber, Natsuki frappa la table basse avec une bouteille d'alcool.

« Pas si vite, petit bonhomme... »

« Hmmm ? »

« On va le faire ce _contesto_... » (avec l'accent japonais de rigueur)

« Quoi !? Mais... ! »

« C'est bien joli de clamer haut et fort que tu es un grand garçon maintenant et que tu n'as plus besoin de ta vieille mère pour te torcher le cucul... Mais je suis sûre que si je pince ton nez, il y a encore du lait maternel qui coule... Alors, si tu veux que j'arrête de boire et que j'aille me coucher, il faudra m'envoyer au tapis toi-même. Et pas avec de belles paroles ! Montre moi c'que t'as dans l'pantalon et j'espère que c'est plus imposant que celui de ton père ! »

Kagami se tendit, pas vraiment sûr de heu... vouloir montrer ses attributs génitaux à Madame Aomine. Enfin, les attributs génitaux d'Aomine, sans comprendre bien entendu qu'elle parlait au sens figuré. Et d'ailleurs, parlait-elle du père d'Aomine ou du père de Kagami, lorsqu'elle faisait référence à la petitesse de sa kikoute ? Hmmpf... tout se mélangeait dans le crâne de piaf d'emprunt de Kagami et il ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard, éberlué par les paroles de la mère de famille.

« Allez fiston ! Viens prendre ta pétée ! » Cria t-elle en mode « _Tu veux ton indépendance et bien COME AT ME BITCH !_ »

Ken et Wakamatsu échangèrent un regard circonspect... de circonstance, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur le possibilité de mettre les voiles, ni vu, ni connu, pendant le duel matricide... Mais Ken secoua la tête avec véhémence. Pas question de louper le MATCH DU SIECLE ! Ca valait bien le coup de faire durer la prise d'otages un peu plus... Wakamatsu répondit en roulant des yeux, lui.

Mais contre toute attente, Natsuki lâcha sa bouteille et elle fit même place nette en poussant les autres récipients, puis, elle retroussa sa manche droite, laissant apparaître un beau biceps plutôt musclé. Biceps surmonté d'un magnifique tatouage représentant un cœur percé d'une flèche où était inscrite une mystérieuse date... « _31/08_ »

« Heu... M'man... ? » Tenta Kagami, largué.

« On va régler ça au bras de fer ! »

Fiiiiiou ! Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait renoncé à picoler et... MAIS... !? BRAS DE FER !? Ola ! Kagami ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! Et puis, ce n'était pas franchement équitable, même si Maman!Mine semblait costaude pour une femme, elle n'en restait pas moins... une femme justement !

« Bah quoi, tu t'dégonfles !? »

« T-T'es sûre que... ? »

« Ca alors, j'y crois pas ! Mon fils est une mauviette ! Il a peur d'une femme, quelle honte ! »

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas peur ! Enfin, si, j'ai peur de te faire mal ! » Rougit Kagami.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. J'suis p't'être vieille, mais personne ne peut me battre au bras de fer ! Même les gars au poste n'y arrivent pas. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, je crois le trophée que j'ai brisé tout à l'heure était celui que j'ai gagné au bras de fer... »

Aomine allait l'étrangler si Kagami cassait un bras à sa mère...

Mais d'un autre côté, Natsuki était déjà en position, prête à en découdre. Et tel un _Marty Mc Fly_ des familles, Kagami détestait qu'on le traite de « MAUVIETTE ». Il soupira donc, se pliant à la volonté de sa mère provisoire et il se mit en position à son tour, à genou devant la table. Ken semblait ravi de cette petite animation et Wakamatsu, quant à lui, était en train de pianoter nerveusement sur son téléphone. Kagami comprit rapidement que son nouveau capitaine d'emprunt essayait sans doute de joindre Momoi. Peut-être que la jeune fille parviendrait à calmer la mère de famille déchaînée.

En tous cas, Kagami l'espérait...

Car il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, là, tout de suite.

Mais devant l'insistance de Natsuki, impossible de se défiler et il saisit la main de la fliquette. La première chose qui le frappa fut la sacrée poigne qu'elle avait. Plutôt impressionnant. Il décida de donc de tester sa résistance de manière modérée pour commencer mais... Natsuki n'eut aucun mal à le retourner comme une crêpe, le battant à plate couture ! Finalement, la vaincre allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu... Kagami mit donc plus de force mais sa tentative se solda comme la précédente : par un échec cuisant. Incroyable qu'un si petit bout de femme ait autant de puissance ! Incroyable, mais à la fois effrayant... Fini de jouer, Kagami opta pour une autre tactique : il était grand temps de jouer cartes sur table.

Remuant les doigts et la main pour détendre muscles et articulations, il attrapa la main de sa mère avec plus de détermination, l'agrippant bien. Son honneur... ou plutôt celui d'Aomine, puisqu'il s'agissait de son corps, était en jeu, mais pas seulement. Il en allait aussi de la santé de Natsuki et Kagami était bien décidé à lui faire entendre raison, bien que le terme le plus approprié soit plutôt « LUI ENFONCER RAISON DANS LE CRANE ! » Puisqu'elle ne comprenait que le langage de la violence, elle ne lui donnait pas le choix et il poussa de toutes ses forces, mâchoire serrée pour la faire basculer ! Mais la policière campait bien sur ses positions, sans vaciller. C'était à peine si elle semblait éprouver la moindre douleur et à l'expression faciale qu'elle arborait, elle paraissait prête à continuer ainsi pendant des heures, sans se fatiguer.

Le mogwai qui les avait rejoint avait entamé une petite danse sur le canapé, éventail à la main pour encourager son poulain. Wakamatsu s'absenta viteuf pour aller ouvrir à Momoi, pendant que Ken était fasciné par ce spectacle.

« Waaaah Madame, vous êtes mon idole ! »

Le sportif avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

Et quelque part... Kagami également était admiratif de la poigne de Natsuki. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant... elle avait eu Aomine très jeune, alors... ça lui faisait quoi maintenant... ? Trente-trois ou trente-quatre ans ? Elle était dans la force de l'âge et cela se sentait. En même temps, pour exercer un métier d'homme comme le sien et élever seule un fils aussi turbulent et agité qu'Aomine, il valait mieux disposer de ressources cachées...

« Natsuki-san ! » S'écria Momoi, qui venait d'arriver, toute essoufflée.

Le bras de la jeune femme tremblait, montrant ses premiers signes de faiblesse musculaire. Peut-être une crampe ?

Kagami tenait bon et cette indication l'aida encore plus dans sa tâche. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! S'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait avoir Natsuki à l'usure. Les muscles du bras de la trentenaire était crispés et tendus, on les voyait vraiment bien.

« Satsuki ! Passe-moi du saké et aide-moi à le boire ! » Demanda t-elle brusquement.

Quoi ? Pardon ? Elle avait encore soif à cet instant ?

« Attention Dai-chan ! C'est sa technique secrète pour tenir plus longtemps ! » Le prévint la rose, qui n'eut malgré tout d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Kagami comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une amatrice.

L'alcool devait l'aider à faire fi de la douleur. Ce n'était pas si bête comme astuce...

Et comme il faut combattre le feu par le feu, c'est bien connu, Kagami opta pour la même stratégie.

« Ken ! Va me chercher une paille dans la cuisine ! Wakamatsu-senpai, tiens-moi la bouteille ! Si elle veut jouer à ce jeu-là, je vais lui montrer que c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait la bonne soupe ! »

… Non obstant le manque de cohérence total de cette expression, Kagami redoubla de force.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, hélas. Et tandis que les deux champions se faisaient ravitailler, Natsuki prit la parole entre deux lampées de breuvage alcoolisé.

« Je... ne laisserai pas la même erreur se reproduire, Dai... »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Avant de m'engager dans la police, j'ai travaillé dans le bâtiment. J'étais la seule femme et tous les hommes louaient ma force, même s'ils ont mis un certain temps avant de m'accepter. Je me sentais puissante, invincible. Depuis que tu es né... c'est moi et moi seule qui ai pris soin de toi, sans l'aide de personne. Je croyais naïvement que parce que je possédais cette force, celle d'un homme, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un père... Je pensais pouvoir être ton père et ta mère en même temps, mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai échoué à ces deux rôles... »

Kagami cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir. Malgré tout, il la laissa poursuivre, sans l'interrompre. La voix de Natsuki était chevrotante.

« Peut-être ai-je été trop laxiste. Ou au contraire trop dure envers toi. Je ne trouvais jamais le juste milieu. Être parent, ce n'est pas facile. Pourtant, j'étais certaine d'en être capable, puisque j'arrivais à soulever des parpaings de soixante kilos toute seule. Mais... la parentalité et la force physique n'ont rien à voir. Et je t'ai abandonné lorsque tu avais le plus besoin de moi... Quand tu as traversé cette... cette phase de dépression au collège, j'ai compris que je pouvais bien être la femme la plus forte du monde, cela ne m'aiderait pas à te sauver... Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai espéré que quelqu'un d'autre te sauve. J'ai refusé de voir la vérité en face et ta détresse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais complètement impuissante et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais su m'y prendre avec toi... »

Touché, Kagami ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Elle semblait vraiment... mal pourtant. Mais elle ne lâchait rien pour autant.

« C'est pourquoi... cette fois, je vais gagner. Je vais te mettre la pâtée que tu mérites. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Car dans le fond, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était quelqu'un qui te résiste à l'époque. Quelqu'un qui tienne bon, quelqu'un qui n'abandonne pas. Je regrette d'avoir baissé les bras mon poussin. Mais ta maman t'aime plus que tout et cette fois, elle te sauvera ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi, Dai ! N'inverse pas les rôles, c'est moi l'adulte de la maison, alors profite de ton enfance, tu es encore trop jeune pour porter sur tes épaules le poids des responsabilités. Je... je veux me rattraper. Je ne veux plus que tu manques de rien... je ne veux plus que tu te fasses écraser par les doutes. Je t'aiderai cette fois. Je porterai toutes tes craintes sur mon dos, quel qu'en soit le poids ! »

Et comme pour prouver la sincérité de ses dires, elle força davantage sur le poignet de Kagami. Cette fois, elle ne reculerait pas. Quitte à lui briser les os.

Mais Kagami, qui commençait à être passablement ivre également parce que, surprise, le corps d'Aomine ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool que lui, secoua la tête.

« Non... je n'peux pas t'laisser faire ça, j'regrette, mais ce s'rait pas équitable... Depuis que j'suis né, t'as toujours été là pour moi et j'te d'mande pas de t'effacer tout d'un coup, mais j'aimerai que tu m'laisses faire mes propres erreurs et tomber seul. Tout c'que j'souhaite, c'est qu'tu sois présente ensuite pour m'aider à m'relever... et hmm... si le fardeau que j'ai sur les épaules est trop lourd alors... peut-être que la femme la plus forte du Japon pourrait juste le partager avec moi ? Pour pas qu'je sois l'seul à l'porter... ce s'ra plus efficace comme ça, t'en penses quoi ? J'te promets que j'viendrai vers toi quand j'aurai un problème, j'te cacherai plus rien, d'accord ? »

« Oh mon bébé est devenu si mature snif... c'est parce que je refusais de te voir grandir... que tu as autant souffert... c'est de ma faute, pardonne-moi ! T-tu as raison, je dois te laisser tracer ton propre chemin, je ne peux pas te protéger de tout, sinon, tu ne sauras jamais te débrouiller seul quand le moment sera venu... Mais sache que ta petite mamounette sera toujours là pour veiller sur toi ! Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, même quand je ne serai plus de ce monde... L'amour maternel est la chose la plus FORTE qui existe. »

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les tigresses défendaient leurs petits pour s'en rendre compte.

« Maman... je t'aime aussi... tu me manques tellement... » Lâcha Kagami, un peu jaloux malgré tout de la complicité qu'Aomine avait avec sa mère et surtout de la bienveillance de celle-ci...

… Mais finalement, Natsuki avait raison...

Même si la mère de Kagami était morte, il la sentait veiller sur lui et le protéger. Son amour ne s'était jamais arrêté de rayonner...

« Snif mon canard à la guimauve... viens me faire un câlin ! » Demanda t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, bras tendus vers lui.

Et sans hésiter Kagami se leva et il prit Natsuki contre lui, ému.

Mais tandis que la mère et le fils de substitution s'étreignaient pour se réconforter mutuellement, Ken intervint subitement en assénant un coup derrière la nuque de Natsuki, avec la tranche de sa main. Ce qui fit perdre connaissance à la bleutée.

« Ken ! » Le réprimanda Wakamatsu, qui réprimait ses larmes.

« Mais... mais ! COMMENT AS-TU PU RUINER CE MOMENT D'EMOTION ESPECE DE MONSTRE !? » S'excita Momoi.

« Maman ! » Kagami rattrapa de justesse la jeune femme.

« Bah quoi ? Elle avait baissé sa garde, c'était le bon moment pour frapper ! »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça crétin !? » L'étrangla Wakamatsu, en le secouant comme un cocotier.

« Ca allait... encore s'éterniser sinon... »

« Imbécile ! C'était terminé ! »

« Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Elle tenait bon, Madame Aomine ! »

« Raaaaah tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas assommée plus tôt, puisque tu en étais capable ? »

« Ben je voulais voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre et combien de temps elle allait tenir face à Daiki, mais c'est vite devenu soûlant quand ils ont commencé à parler... alors, j'me suis dit que j'allais abréger tout ça ! De toute façon, ils avaient fini, non ? Et puis, à la base, le but n'était pas d'envoyer Madame Aomine au lit ? Bon bah alors de quoi vous vous plaignez ? » Exposa calmement Ken, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler.

« Mom- heu... je veux dire... Satsuki, tu veux bien m'aider à porter ma mère dans sa chambre ? »

« Bien-sûr Dai-chan. »

« Dans ce cas, nous on va rentrer. Pas vrai, Ken ? »

« Vous pourriez au moins me remercier ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! T'en as assez fait, idiot ! » Le coupa Wakamatsu en l'embarquant sous son bras.

« Hmm... Wakamatsu-senpai... »

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention en le raccompagnant. Ne lui tourne surtout pas le dos... ou plutôt « ne baisse pas ta garde », devrais-je dire. »

« Mouais, j'vais faire attention. » Affirma le blond, sourcils froncés, juste avant de sortir.

« A la prochaine Daiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Lança Ken, tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui.

Kagami soupira, se massant les tempes cette fois. Cette bande de guignols l'épuisait. Ses amis à lui étaient bien moins... comment dire... ? Tarés ? Insupportables ? Bref, il aida Momoi à amener sa mère (qui pesait son poids !) jusqu'à sa suite parentale et une fois Natsuki allongée, cette dernière balbutia quelques mots... Or, dans son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, il était compliqué de comprendre ce qu'elle désirait exactement...

« … Satsuki-chan... méfie-toi des hommes... ils sont comme... des flingues... parfois, si on ne fait pas assez attention, le coup part tout seul... et on se rend compte trop tard qu'il était chargé... »

Sans doute faisait-elle référence à l'incident qui avait coûté la vie à sa coupe...

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de profondément mélancolique dans le ton de sa voix, bien que Momoi n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Elle se contenta de remonter la couverture sur Natsuki et de s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien avant de pouvoir sortir. Kagami, quant à lui, était retourné auprès de Sakurai. Le champignon occupait toujours la chambre d'Aomine, mais il venait de reprendre connaissance heureusement. Et heureusement également que Kagami n'avait pas eu à le gérer en prime, parce que ça aurait été juste IMPOSSIBLE avec tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée décidément riche en rebondissements divers et variés... A vrai dire, la présence de Sakurai lui était même sortie de l'esprit à ce stade...

« Aomine-san... je... je suis désolé de m'être évanoui, mais il y avait un gros rat et... »

« Ouais, ouais... » Répondit Kagami sans même chercher à comprendre. « Au fait, tu v'nais pourquoi ? 'Fin tu m'l'as peut-être déjà dit, mais à l'heure qu'il est, j't'avoue que franchement, j'arrive même plus à distinguer ma gauche de ma droite... »

« A-ah.. sumimasen ! Tu m'as demandé en fin d'après-midi de venir chercher l-la boîte dans laquelle tu caches tes... »

« Mes... ? Oh... nan, ne termine pas ta phrase, je vois ce dont il s'agit. »

Il n'était tout de même pas bourré à ce point.

« E-elle... tu as dit qu'elle se trouvait dans ton placard... sur l'étagère... désolé ! »

Kagami commençait à se demander si Sakurai ne souffrait pas d'un syndrome « _Gilles de la Tourette_ » version excuses...

« Ok, bah prends-la alors. Merci de m'en débarrasser. » Sourit Kagami, pas suspicieux pour un sou.

Après tout, pourquoi remettrait-il en question les dires de Sakurai ? N'empêche, Aomine avait de ces idées quand même... pauvre Sakurai ! Peut-être Kagami ferait-il bien d'apprendre au petit champignon à se rebiffer un peu plus face à son tortionnaire...

« Heu... de rien... ! » Fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant poliment, avant de foncer vers la fameuse armoire.

De là, il se saisit de la boîte qu'il eut un peu de mal à attraper tout de même et il se tourna vers Kagami.

« C-c'est bon, je l'ai. »

« Génial. Bon bah... on se voit en cours. »

« Oui ! A plus tard ! » S'inclina à nouveau le _shooter_ , prenant ensuite la poudre d'escampette en croisant les doigts pour ne pas retomber sur cet affreux rat.

… Rat qui avait suivi Kagami et sauta sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi je crois qu'on devrait profiter de cette occasion et de l'absence de son propriétaire pour redonner un bon coup de propre à la chambre d'Aomine. En plus, ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Natsuki... »

Le Mogwai hocha de la tête, comme s'il avait compris ce que Kagami dit. Parfait, c'était donc décidé ! Dès ce week-end, il s'attellerait à redonner « visage humain » à cette chambre négligée, aux doux relents de transpiration âcre et de... semence masculine... A commencer par l'immonde tâche qui maculait le plafond... Kagami s'interrogea d'ailleurs sur la façon dont elle avait pu arriver jusque là... à moins qu'Aomine ne se masturbe en mode « _Spiderman_ », cochon pendu mais... cela restait tout de même peu probable... Ou alors il était champion de tir, comme sa mère, mais dans une autre catégorie...

… Et en parlant de la mère d'Aomine, elle venait justement de s'endormir profondément. Momoi décida donc qu'il était grand temps de prendre congé, mais elle ne fit pas attention en reculant à l'aveugle et elle renversa la petite poubelle qui se trouvait près du lit. La corbeille déversa alors tout son contenu privé... et secret... Du papier, bien-sûr, mais surtout un objet beaucoup plus insolite que Momoi reconnut cependant tout de suite...

Un bâtonnet blanc avec des petites barres de couleur...

Son cœur se serra suite à cette découverte insolite

Devait-elle en parler à Aomine ?

Car il s'agissait d'un test de grossesse.

Et il était positif...

Oh bon sang ! Tout était clair maintenant ! C'était sans doute CA que Natsuki avait essayé de lui dire tout à l'heure ! Se dépêchant de tout ramasser et de remettre le test à sa place, elle sortit de la pièce, troublée.

« Momoi. »

« Ah ! » Sursauta t-elle.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... »

« Mooooh Dai-chan ! »

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, en se tenant la poitrine, tant son cœur battait vite.

« Dis... il faut que j'aille faire une course en urgence... ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici et de veiller sur ma mère le temps que je revienne ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps promis ? »

« Une course ? Quelle course ? »

C'est que... pendant que nous suivions la découvert de Momoi, Kagami avait reçu un SMS d'appel à l'aide de la part d'Aomine, lui incombant de rappliquer FISSA chez les Hyuga pour faire la bouffe. Autant dire si l'urgence était absolue...

Et Momoi en tant que meilleure amie autoproclamée du brun exigeait des explications. Pas question de le laisser s'éclipser sans en connaître d'abord la raison. Sauf que Kagami ne pouvait pas la lui révéler... Momoi risquerait de trouver cela trop... bizarre. Et alors, elle poserait des questions et le tigre serait forcé de lui dire la vérité concernant l'échange de corps.

« Stp, c'est vachement important... Koji-... heu je veux dire, cette tanche d'Hyuga a besoin de conseils culinaires. Il galère pour faire les bentos de ses frères et sœur... »

« Hmm ? Mais n'est-ce pas Sakurai-kun qui s'en occupe habituellement ? Il n'a qu'à l'appeler. »

Rien que d'entendre cela suffit à mettre Kagami en rage, mais il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire au sujet de la relation de Sakurai et de SON petit ami.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il te le demande à toi ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez hihi ! »

Erf... La rose marquait un point.

« Ecoute... » Reprit-elle. « Si tu es ennuyé pour lui, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et j'irai l'aider, moi ! ^_^ »

« Toi... ? »

« Mais oui, allons ! Je suis une cuisinière HORS PAIR ! »

« … Ce n'est pas ce que ma mère semblait dire... » Marmonna Kagami.

« Hein ? »

« Non, non, rien... »

Et là, sincèrement, Kagami était plus que jamais prêt à rappeler Sakurai pour l'envoyer s'en occuper, malgré le fait que le champignon tourne autour de son homme... Mais d'un autre côté... pourquoi ne pas donner sa chance à Momoi ? Après tout, Kagami avait appris récemment qu'en mathématique deux chiffres négatifs additionnaient donnaient un nombre positif, alors peut-être qu'en mélangeant la maladresse de Momoi à la nullité d'Aomine... on obtiendrait un plat comestible... ? Avec un peu de chance, leur incapacité combinée formerait la paire parfaite...

Oui, ça valait définitivement le coup d'essayer !

« C'est d'accord. Va chez Kojiro pour l'aider... »

« Super ! Fais-moi confiance, ce sera G-E-N-I-A-L ! Mais j'y pense... Kagamin n'est-il pas déjà sensé être chez Hyuga-kun ce soir ? »

« T-tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ça en tous cas. »

« Ahahaha mais c'est parce que tu n'écoutes jamais rien, ça ! »

« Hmpfff... peut-être... bon, tu y vas ou pas ? »

« Ouip ! »

« Tes parents ne vont rien dire ? »

« Non, ça va, il n'est pas encore trop tard et puis, Hyuga-kun habite juste à côté. Ca devrait aller, je vais faire au plus vite hihi ! »

Elle semblait vraiment... excitée de montrer ses talents culinaires... et cela fit frissonner Kagami... Brrr...

Sans doute par instinct de survie ?

* * *

Aomine faisait à présent les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Cette tête de gland de Kagami en mettait du temps à lui répondre, bordel !

Et plus les minutes défilaient et plus il se disait qu'il n'allait pas parvenir à en réchapper vivant. C'est vrai, jusqu'ici, il avait plutôt pas mal assuré pour donner le change, en se faisant passer pour le tigre. Mais là, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ! Dès que les Hyuga goûteraient à sa cuisine, il serait démasqué ! Ou pire, Kojiro penserait que Kagami lui avait menti et il le plaquerait pour ne pas avoir assuré comme _Gordon Ramsay_...

De là, Kagami se vengerait en l'envoyant faire le trottoir à _Roppongi_ et avant ses vingt ans, Aomine ou plutôt, son corps, deviendrait la banque du sperme locale.

ET CA, C'ETAIT TOUT BONNEMENT INSOUTENABLE COMME ISSUE !

Révolté à l'idée qu'un tel drame puisse se produire, Aomine retrouva néanmoins son calme lorsque son téléphone vibra. C'était un message du rouge, qui disait : « _Ne t'en fais pas, je t'envoie des renforts._ »

Ouf ! Sauvé, la cavalerie était en chemin !

Mais tandis qu'il était en train de sortir les différents ingrédients pendant que Kojiro faisait faire leurs devoirs aux petits, Aomine se fit interrompre par la soeurette du footballeur. Bras croisés, adossée à la porte de la cuisine, elle avait les courses froncés ce qui, malgré ses couettes enfantines, lui conférait un air plutôt effrayant pour une gamine.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance... »

« Ouais, j'avais remarqué... C'est parce que je me tape ton frère ? » Questionna crûment Aomine, qui décidément, n'en loupait pas une.

« Grrr... tu ne mérites pas Kojiro-nii ! Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui vais me marier avec lui quand je serai grande ! »

« Ah ! J'en étais sûr, je savais bien que les gitans se mariaient entre eux ! Bande de consanguins va ! »

« De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer aussi facilement... Je sais que tu es un imposteur et je vais le prouver à Kojiro-nii ! Ce soir, il va comprendre qui tu es vraiment ! »

Un imposteur ? Se pourrait-il que cette sale petite souris l'ait percé à jour ? Naaaan impossible ! Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Kagami avant ce soir... mais alors comment avait-elle deviné que... ?

« _Hmmm... du calme Daiki... elle te fait marcher, c'est sûr. Fais comme si de rien n'était et tout ira bien._ » Se raisonna mentalement Aomine.

Par chance, Rin disparut sans demander son reste, sûrement à la recherche d'une meilleure idée pour le coincer. Mais Aomine se remémora soudainement que Kojiro avait traité sa petite sœur de menteuse précédemment et c'était peut-être là la clé de cette impasse...

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il espérait surtout que les renforts promis par Kagami n'allaient pas trop tarder...

« Taiga-nii, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! » Intervint alors Shige.

HALLELUIA ! Ses prières (qu'il n'avait pas encore faites...) avaient été entendues.

« Qui ? A quoi il ressemble ? »

« Hmm... c'est une très jolie fille... »

« Une fille ? » S'étonna Aomine.

Impossible que Shige ait pu confondre son véritable corps avec une nana quand même.

« Heu... tu peux me la décrire stp ? »

« Bah elle a de longs cheveux roses et surtout... d'énormes DOUDOUNES ! » Rougit le garçonnet en se tortillant nerveusement.

« Des doudounes ? Oh tu veux dire des PASTEQUES ! »

… Et tout à coup, Aomine réalisa que cette description ne pouvait correspondre qu'à une seule personne...

Oh bordel.

Pas ça !

Kagami n'avait pas osé quand même ? Si... ? Naaan... même lui n'était pas CON à ce point !

« Youhou Kagamiiiiiin ! »

Et PUTAIN, si ! SI, il l'était !

La rose pénétra dans les cuisine, escortée par Akihito qui lui tenait la main gauche et Ren la droite. Et les deux gamins, ainsi que leur grand-frère Shige bavaient des litrons devant les monstrueuses loches de Momoi... A croire qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu de telles... Enfin bon, à leur âge, c'était plutôt normal, se rappela Aomine, qui n'en avait vu d'aussi grosses qu'à l'âge de douze ans, dans son premier film pornographique.

« Sat-... Momoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? »

« Et bien, c'est Dai-chan qui m'a envoyée te prêter main forte ! »

… Ok, cela confirma bien ce qu'il craignait.

Kagami avait perdu la tête.

Ou alors, il ne savait pas comment rompre avec Kojiro et il avait donc décidé de l'empoisonner, lui et toute sa famille de bouseux... Ouais, ça se tenait vu comment la soirée était engagée.

« ….. et sinon, elle rentre quand votre maman ? »

« Demain matin... »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouip... elle a deux travails. » Expliqua Akihito en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Je crois que le plus sage, c'est qu'on l'attende dans ce cas ! »

« Hein ? Mais... on va pas manger ce soir alors ? »

« Ce serait impoli de manger sans elle. » Trancha Aomine, que cela arrangeait bien finalement.

« Ohhh tu exagères Kagamin ! Ces pauvres petits vont mourir de fin d'ici là ! Laisse-moi t'aider, ça ira plus vite ! Alors, par quoi je commence ? »

Momoi le poussa doucement d'un coup de hanche et elle enfila un tablier. Aomine/Kagami soupira. S'il parvenait à la guider correctement, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas à cuisiner.

« Ok, ok... va me chercher les ingrédients dans le frigo. »

« Les ingrédients ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes cuisiner ? »

« Ah... du poulet _kaarage_... »

« Du poulet hein ? Bonne idée ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour le préparer ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout ! »

… Et cinq minutes plus tard...

Ce fut non sans une certaine fierté que la rose présenta le résultat de sa « pêche » : DEUX POIREAUX, DU PIMENT, CINQ OEUFS FRAIS ET... SURTOUT... L'INDISPENSABLE VIANDE : UN LAPIN ENTIER.

« … Heu Satsuki, c'est quoi qu't'as pas compris dans le mot « poulet » en fait ? »

« Oups désolée... je croyais que... enfin, ça y ressemblait de loin... ahaha... »

« Et le piment, c'est pour quoi faire ? J'suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y en a pas dans la recette... »

« Mais c'est toujours bien d'en ajouter un peu pour relever un plat ! Sinon, c'est trop fade ! »

« … Bref, on verra plus tard... alors... » Le roux commença à consulter son téléphone. Bon... il n'était écrit nulle part qu'il y avait besoin d'un poireau pour la préparation, ni même deux, mais puisqu'il n'était pas NON PLUS écrit qu'on ne devait absolument pas en mettre, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

… Et vingt minutes plus tard et trois doigts (chacun) en moins...

« … Ca r'ssemble pas vraiment à la photo du plat qui accompagne la recette... »

« C'est pas que c'est moins cuit que nous sur la photo ! »

« Tu crois ? Ouais, t'as raison, peut-être que ça explique la différence de couleur mais... »

« Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie ! Continuons, Kagamin ! »

… Et dix minutes encore plus tard... (et un nuage de fumée noire en prime...)

« Allez, c'est le moment de goûter ! Tu te dévoues ? »

« Ah non Kagamin, c'est à toi de le faire ! » Se défila Momoi, passablement repoussée par l'odeur de cramé.

« Attends, d'abord, on éteint le feu. Tu sais comment on fait sur une plaque au gaz ? » Esquiva à son tour Aomine.

« On pourrait demander à l'un des enfants... »

« Vous vous en sortez ? » Demanda Kojiro qui passait dans le couloir.

« Oui, oui ! Vite Satsu, apporte-moi un verre d'eau, on n'a qu'à le balancer directement sur la flamme ! »

… Quinze minutes plus et une intervention des pompiers plus tard... (nan, je déconne ! Mais c'était moins une.)

« Ca fera _20.000 yens_. » Annonça le livreur de pizzas à qui Aomine avait demandé de passer discrètement par la porte de derrière pour éviter que l'un des membres de la famille Hyuga ne le voit...

« Putain vous vous faites pas chier, c'est quoi ces tarifs de luxe !? Vous mettez du caviar dans votre pâte ou quoi !? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les prix, Monsieur. »

« Ouais bon ok... Oi Satsuki, file-lui sa tune ! »

« Moi ? Mais Kagamin... »

« T'inquiète, j'te revaudrai ça ! »

La rose grogna un peu avant de sortir toute sa fortune, soit 5000 yens. A quoi Aomine ajouta l'intégralité du contenu du portefeuille de Kagami. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment d'être radin étant donné que ce n'était même pas son argent à lui... autant le dépenser. Aomine se dépêcha de récupérer la précieuse livraison et il fit son entrée dans la salle à manger où tout le monde s'était déjà réuni, autour de la table.

« A MANGER ! A MANGER ! » Braillaient les moches en tapant des couverts dans leurs bols.

« Voilà, voilà ! »

« Hmmm ! Ca sent meilleur que tout à l'heure ! » Se réjouit le jeune Yu.

« Mais... c'est pas du poulet _kaarage_ ! » Se lamenta Ren.

« Désolé, mais on en avait pas assez pour tout le monde, alors j'ai décidé de faire des pizzas à la place ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont toutes au poulet ! »

« … et les emballages, c'est toi aussi qui les as fabriqués aussi ? » L'attaqua sournoisement Rin, pas dupe.

Aomine se contenta de simplement lui tirer la langue et il donna à chacun sa pizza, pendant que Momoi s'occupait de les découper des parts pour les plus jeunes. (et elle était bien plus douée pour cela que pour tailler des filets dans la viande crue...)

Lorsque vint le tour de Kojiro, Aomine frissonna, s'attendant à se faire houspiller copieusement (c'est un euphémisme), mais le basané lui attrapa le poignet l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, c'est parfait. »

« Désolé... j-j'ai pas assuré... mais j'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner pour autant de personnes et puis... »

« Oui, je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est toujours compliqué de cuisiner ailleurs que chez soi et j'ai bien conscience que ma maison ne dispose pas des derniers équipements de pointe... »

Fiiiouu... Aomine aurait mentit s'il n'avait pas avoué se sentir soulagé. Un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage et Kojiro – ce grand coquin – en profita pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, à nouveau sous les sifflements des enfants, auxquels se joignit Momoi cette fois.

Et bizarrement... Aomine commençait à se faire aux baisers du tigre noir... un peu trop facilement à son goût...

Finalement, la rose fut conviée à dîner avec eux, (normal, elle avait déjà payé sa part et même plus...) pour le plus grand plaisir de Shige, notamment, qui semblait trouver la poitrine de Momoi plus appétissante que sa pizza...Et étant donné que le garçonnet de dix ans se trouvait assis à côté de lui, Aomine en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreiller que son petit manège ne passait pas inaperçu pour tout le monde.

« Plutôt cool, hein ? » S'amusa Aomine, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« D-de quoi ? »

« Les nibards. Ca déchire, pas vrai ? »

« C'est pas c'que tu crois Taiga-nii ! » Se défendit le bambin rougissant.

« Hey, y a pas d'mal à regarder ! Moi aussi j'adore ça les nichons... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais ouais. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être discret quand tu les mates. C'est ça l'secret. »

« D'accord ! » Sourit-il innocemment.

Et non seulement Aomine était franchement mal placé pour lui en vouloir, mais en plus, il fallait bien reconnaître que Satsuki avait assez de monde au balcon pour nourrir tout un village du tiers monde... Normal donc que ça intrigue le petit Shige, qui n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans l'âge ingrat de la puberté !

« Un de ces quatre, je t'inviterai chez moi et j't'en montrerai des encore plus gros ! »

« Naaaaaaan ? Ca existe ? »

« Mais ouais ! Tu verras, c'est trop bien ! Rappelle-le moi juste, ok ? »

« Hihi ! Super ! Tope-la ! »

Chacun mangeait à son rythme, discutant de choses et d'autres. Des choses du quotidien, des choses sans importances, jusqu'à ce que...

« … Taiga-nii, tu sais que Kojiro-nii va partir en Italie, dans un an ? Il veut passer footballeur professionnel et tenter sa chance ! C'est là-bas qu'ils ont les meilleurs championnats, paraît-il ! Et toi, Taiga-nii, tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ? »

BAM. COUP DE MASSUE IMPREVU.

« Rin ! » S'énerva le brun.

Aomine comprit rapidement que Kagami devait ignorer ce fait...

« Je ne sais pas... je suppose que... enfin... soit je vais rester ici, soit j'irai tenter ma chance en Amérique pour entrer à la NBA... » Répondit évasivement Aomine, qui n'avait strictement aucune idée concernant les plans d'avenir de Kagami.

« Ohhh... dans les deux cas, ça fait loin l'Europe ! Vous ne pourrez pas souvent vous voir alors ! » Sourit la petite.

Ouch elle avait visé juste la petite peste... L'ambiance devint soudainement morose...

Et suite à cette désagréable révélation (que Kojiro ne réfuta pas...), le dîner s'éternisa encore un peu, les enfants mangeant assez lentement, mais Momoi parvint à rentrer à temps chez elle, sans se faire disputer. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en parant et Aomine réalisa qu'il la voyait rarement si heureuse. Quelque part, c'était compréhensible, étant donné qu'elle était fille unique, comme lui. Parfois, elle devait se sentir seule et profiter des joies d'une famille nombreuse comme celle de Kojiro semblait lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien.

En conclusion, cette petite soirée avait été une franche réussite.

Tout le monde s'était amusé et semblait content.

Tout le monde, excepté Rin.

Non seulement elle avait à peine touché à sa pizza, mais en plus elle avait passé tout le repas à bouder, après avoir pris la parole. Mais ça encore, ce n'était rien, car voici qu'après le départ de Momoi, la fillette avait commencé à se plaindre de l'estomac. Apparemment, elle avait mal au ventre. Ce à quoi Aomine, visiblement très peu concerné par le bien-être de sa rival, avait répondu « _Pète un coup, ça ira mieux !_ » (dès que Kojiro se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne rien entendre, bien entendu...) De toute façon, son grand-frère ne lui accorda une fois de plus que peu de crédit.

Même lorsque tout le monde fut couché (Shige rêvant sans doute des seins de Momoi en guide d'oreillers...) et qu'elle se descendit embêter Kojiro qui faisait la vaisselle en compagnie d'Aomine (le tigre nettoyant et la panthère essuyant, chacun son rôle), ce dernier ne la prit pas au sérieux. Il s'accroupit et fit mine de prendre sa température en touchant son front, uniquement pour décrété qu'il s'agissait en fait :

« Hmm... laisse-moi deviner... Ca ressemble à une gastro fulgurante de... contrôle de maths ça ! »

« Mais Nii-san, je te jure que... je ne mens pas ! J'ai vraiment mal au ventre ! C'est certainement la pizza de ce débile qui m'a empoisonnée ! »

« Ne dis parle pas de lui comme ça ! En plus, ce sont des sottises, nous avons tous mangé la même variété de pizza et personne n'est malade ! Maintenant, va te coucher Rin, sinon je me fâche ! »

« Grrr ! Suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès de mettre de la mort aux rats rien que dans la mienne ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. Allez file ! »

Aomine répliqua en tirant la langue à cette petite peste dès que Kojiro eut le dos tourné et la pauvre Rin fut obligée de battre en retraite.

« Désolé, ne fais pas attention à elle... C'est une menteuse compulsive... Je crois qu'elle a tendance à faire cela pour se faire remarquer... comme elle est la seule fille, c'est difficile pour elle de se démarquer ici... »

« Ouais, je vois. »

Non, en vrai, il ne voyait PAS DU TOUT, mais bon, autant faire semblant de jouer les mecs compréhensifs et concernés. Ca plaisait toujours.

Et à la façon dont Kojiro lui sourit, Aomine comprit que ça n'avait pas loupé !

« Au fait, je dors ici ce soir, c'est bien ça ? »

« Sauf si tu tiens absolument à rentrer chez toi... mais à cette heure-là, ça risque d'être compliqué de trouver un train et le taxi va te coûter une fortune. Or, je devine que tu as déjà du donner toutes tes économies à ce brave livreur... »

« C'est pas faux... Bah c'est pas grave, ça n'me dérange pas de pioncer sur ton canap' ! »

« Dormir sur le sofa ? Il n'en est pas question... »

« Heu... par terre alors ? »

« Mais non _Bakagami,_ enfin ! » Rit Kojiro en reposant l'assiette propre qu'il tenait. « Tu vas dormir avec moi, voyons... »

« A-avec toi ? Tu veux dire... dans l'même lit et tout ? »

WOW PUTAING ! Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Ca faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez quelqu'un et surtout dans le même futon. La dernière fois, c'était avec Momoi et c'était juste avant d'entrer au collège... Mais jamais il n'avait été question de... quoi que ce soit de... sexuel... ce qui semblait bien être le cas avec Kojiro...

Ce que le tigre ne tarda pas à lui confirmer...

« Oui... nus... blottis l'un contre l'autre... » Souffla t-il en laissant sa langue flirter avec le lobe d'oreille d'Aomine.

« AHAHAHA ! Pourquoi t'as pas d'couverture ? On va être obligés de dormir collés pour se tenir chaud ou quoi ? » Rit nerveusement Aomine.

Mais Kojiro continua sur sa lancée, ignorant la blague.

« Je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que je m'occuperai de toi, une fois que les enfants seraient endormis... »

« … J'avais presque oublié, tiens... »

Et il croyait surtout que c'était des paroles en l'air, mais... apparemment, non.

Aomine eut du mal à déglutir.

Faire des bisous OK.

Toucher la bite NON !

PAS MOYEN !

« Taiga... je t'aime. » Clama l'autre.

MANQUAIT PLUS QUE CA !

A cause de lui, à cause de son attitude, Kojiro était tombé éperdument amoureux de Kagami ! Aomine aurait sans doute du s'en réjouir pour le propriétaire de son corps d'emprunt, mais c'était très loin d'être le cas... En fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être malheureux pour lui avant tout, parce que cet amour était sans nul doute réciproque. Impossible que Kagami n'éprouve pas la même chose...

C'est vrai quoi...

Kojiro était BEAU.

GRAND.

FORT.

SPORTIF.

PROTECTEUR.

TENDRE.

COURAGEUX.

Il avait tout pour plaire.

Mais surtout, c'était un tigre lui aussi...

Or, les panthères ne fricotent pas avec les tigres dans la nature...

Et celles qui ont le malheur d'essayer finissent sûrement taillées en pièces, parce qu'elles ne font pas le poids et paient donc cher le prix de leur déviance...

« Kojiro... écoute... t'es un mec génial. » Eurk... il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de dire là... « Mais... je... »

« Je sais Taiga, nous en avons déjà parlé et je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi de ton côté. »

… QUOI !?

Mais ça changeait tout, ça ! Hmm... pas de précipitation cependant. Etait-ce Kagami lui avait-il vraiment dit cela ou juste ce que Kojiro en avait déduit ?

« Pas encore, du moins. Mais je suis sûr que ça viendra. Il te faut juste un peu plus de temps, c'est pas grave ça, je peux attendre. »

« Et si... je venais à ne jamais te retourner tes sentiments ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Et puis bon, si jamais c'était le cas... je crois que je m'en accommoderai. Tant que je peux rester avec toi... »

« Tu dis ça... mais tu vas me bientôt me quitter... Tu vas partir en Europe et nos routes se sépareront pour toujours... » Objecta Aomine en le repoussant doucement.

Putain... dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il n'avait pas prévu de s'occuper des problèmes de couple de Kagami ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui tombait toujours dessus ? En tous cas, le regard blessé de Kojiro le toucha. Le tigre de Toho devait bien être conscient que le temps lui était compté en réalité. Peut-être même espérait-il que Kagami serait prêt à le suivre et à venir s'installer en Italie avec lui... Mais pour Kagami, cela signifierait renoncer à ses rêves de carrière, qui se situaient aux USA.

Or, l'un d'eux allait forcément devoir se sacrifier pour le bien de l'autre.

Mais lequel ?

Ce serait... vraiment trop dommage si c'était Kagami ! Aomine n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'avenir de son sport si le rouge n'en faisait plus partie. Car c'était Kagami qui lui avait redonné goût au basketball ! Mais si le roux décidait de se retirer de la scène pour épauler son footballeur de petit-ami, Aomine risquait de ne pas se remettre de cette déception là. Ce serait celle de trop, alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec le ballon orange !

Cependant, Aomine n'était pas sans savoir que cela constituait une belle opportunité pour lui.

Les deux tigres seraient séparés par un, voire même deux continents. Tandis que lui, il pourrait suivre Kagami et s'arranger pour toujours rester à ses côtés ! Il gagnerait donc à l'assure et c'était mieux que rien ! Cette perspective doucereuse le réconforta donc quelque peu et lui donna la force d'enfoncer le clou :

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire Kojiro, c'est que tu dois vivre tes rêves. Ils priment sur tout le reste. Grâce à ton talent, tu pourrais rendre ta famille très fière de toi et surtout, subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Pense à ça. Concentre-toi uniquement là-dessus et profitons du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble, mais garde bien en tête que je ne te laisserai pas te sacrifier pour moi. »

Mais la réponse du tigre noir ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait, malheureusement. C'eut été beaucoup trop facile.

« Et toi Taiga ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi en Europe, tenter ta chance ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi... »

Kojiro secoua la tête.

« L'Europe aussi possède d'excellents clubs de basket, de classe mondiale même, ce qui n'est pas le cas des clubs de football outre Atlantique. Ce qui signifie que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais venir t'installer en Italie, contrairement à moi avec l'Amérique. Et dans ce cas, personne ne se sacrifierait. »

QUOI !? Il avait bien entendu là ? Aomine se mordit très fort l'intérieur des joues. Petit salop d'Hyuga ! Il avait déjà pensé à tout apparemment et même préparé sa ligne de défense !

« Heu... je n'sais pas Kojiro, il faut que j'y réfléchisse... » Non mais ! Pas question de laisser Kagami aller bouffer des spaghetti jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! « … et puis, comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, mon père vit aux USA... et j'aimerai bien le rejoindre à la fin de mes études. »

AH MAIS ! En voilà un angle d'attaque intéressant ! Pour une fois que Papa!Gami pouvait lui être utile en plus...

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de nous accompagner ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile que ça de le faire bouger, hélas... »

Enfin, c'était à espérer !

Mais Kojiro insista.

« Bien-sûr que si ! L'Europe est un pôle financier très attractif et puis tiens, il pourrait même se trouver une nouvelle femme et refaire sa vie, qui sait ? Il paraît que les italiennes sont très belles... »

Papa!Gami ? Avec une ritale ? Et puis, quoi encore ?

…

Quoique finalement... ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de le transformer en bouffeur de mozzarella... enfin non, mais... disons que cela venait de donner une sacrée inspiration à Aomine. Grâce à Kojiro, il savait comment il allait éloigner Takeru de sa mère maintenant mwahahah !

« Dis Kojiro... ton père il est... »

« Décédé depuis un an, oui. »

« Ah... et donc ta mère elle est... veuve, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Interrogea le brun qui sentait qu'on s'écartait du sujet principal.

« Et si on la présentait à mon père ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux dire... ça ne te plairait pas que toute ta famille vienne s'installer en Italie avec toi ? »

« Si, bien-sûr mais... »

« Et bien, si mon père et ta mère se mariaient ensemble, ce serait possible ! Ca ferait même d'une pierre deux coups et je n'aurai alors plus aucune raison de refuser de te suivre là-bas ! » Mentit Aomine, sûr de lui.

« Tu crois ? » Fit naïvement Kojiro.

« Ca, ce serait dans un monde idyllique, bien entendu. Mais on pourrait déjà commencer par les présenter, tu ne penses pas ? Et alors s'ils se plaisent mutuellement, arrivera ce qui arrivera ! Ce serait vraiment la meilleure solution pour nous deux et puis, pense à tes frères et à ta sœur ! Ils sont encore jeunes, ils ont besoin d'un père ! »

« Mais je suis là moi... »

« Non mais d'accord, tu subviens aux besoins de la maison de ton mieux et tout, ça, je ne le nie pas, mais c'est un taf d'adulte ! Ta mère a sans doute envie de refaire sa vie, sans vouloir manquer de respect à ton père évidemment... J'pense pas qu'il aurait souhaité qu'elle continue à se morfondre et à gâcher sa jeunesse... »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je suppose que ça ne l'engage à rien de dîner avec ton père et il est vrai que cela lui fera du bien de voir d'autres personnes que sa famille et ses collègues... De plus, ton père est veuf également, alors peut-être qu'il trouvera les mots pour la réconforter... » Céda le footeux.

Et le pire, c'est que l'argumentaire foireux d'Aomine fonctionna !

« Formidable, je m'occupe d'arranger un rendez-vous entre eux dans ce cas ! »

Sans le savoir, Aomine tenait exactement le même discours que Kagami un peu plus tôt à Maman!Mine au sujet du fait de vivre et profiter de sa jeunesse...

En version diabolique.

* * *

Mais le brun était bien loin de se douter que pendant ce temps, sa mère venait d'émerger dans son lit.

En pleurs.

Du sang dans les draps et horrifiée.

« Non ! » Cria t-elle, alors que son ventre était pris de crampes douloureuses. « Aïe... M-mon bébé... »

Affolée, elle se redressa, cherchant à se lever, mais elle s'écroula une fois sur ses deux jambes. Le bruit de sa chute alerta Kagami.

« M'man ! »

« Daiki... à l'hôpital... vite... » Souffla t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

Tout alla si vite.

Kagami ne se doutait absolument pas de la portée de ses paroles tout à l'heure, quand il avait s'agit de raisonner Natsuki. Notamment lorsqu'il lui avait dit de profiter de sa jeunesse...

Jeunesse qui venait peut-être de s'envoler définitivement...

* * *

Et à l'autre bout de la ville...

Un coursier insolite (et peu rassuré) sonnait à la porte d'un appartement inconnu.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui ouvrit, étonné.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? »

« B-bonsoir Monsieur... dé-désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais... pourriez-vous remettre cette b-boîte à votre fils, s'il vous plaît ? Sumimasen ! »

Sakurai tendit le précieux colis espérant ne pas s'être trompé d'adresse, mais il y avait peu de chance car non seulement il avait suivit les indications d'Aomine, mais en plus, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert ressemblait trait pour trait (excepté les sourcils...) à une version plus âgée de Kagami.

« D'accord, je lui donnerai et heu... tu es qui au juste ? »

« Je m'appelle désolé... Ryo S-Sakurai... »

« Ah et bien enchanté. Mon fils me présente rarement ses amis, alors je n'ai pas encore retenu tous leurs noms. Il n'est pas là, mais tu veux entrer boire un quelque chose ? »

« Non, désolé ! J'habite à l'autre bout de la ville et je dois rentrer avant qu'il n'y ait plus de train, désolé ! »

« Tu habites si loin et tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me donner ce carton ? Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur, d'ailleurs ? »

« U-un projet de science, d-désolé ! Vous ne devez pas l'ouvrir ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Désolé ! » S'excusa encore le champignon, en s'inclinant.

« Bon très bien, je vois que tu as l'air pressé. Sois tranquille, dès que Taiga reviendra, je lui remettrai. »

« Merci ! Aurevoir, désolé ! »

Et le petit brun de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Takeru se gratta un peu le menton, pas certain de ce à quoi il venait d'assister...

Enfin, il regagna tout de même son appartement et il posa négligemment la boîte sur le bar de la cuisine, pendant qu'il se faisait un petit café. Sauf qu'en revenant au salon, il renversa sans le vouloir le petit coffret qui, comme la poubelle de Maman!Mine, cachait décidément bien des secrets...

Embarrassants...

Des photos compromettantes de son fils plus ou moins dénudé, dans diverses positions...

 _« Artistiques »..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER END !**

 **Hey mais ! Tu vas pas t'barrer comme ça ! Tu vas laisser un pouce bleu sous la vidéo et... erf... je voulais dire, tu vas laisser un gentil (oupas) commentaire avant de partir, pas vrai ? :p**

 **A bientôt et bon courage à toutes ! :D**


End file.
